Serie Gravity 4: Fire & Ice
by AlePattz
Summary: La Cuarta de la Serie Gravity. Cuando uno de los suyos se ve amenazado, el equipo tendrá que viajar al otro lado del globo para recuperarlo. Lo que encuentran, los pondrá en una carrera contra todas las probabilidades para salvar más de una vida. Historia escrita por Drotuno. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, hello there :) This is the fourth and last installment of the Gravity Series. And once more I want to thanks Deb for let me share these amazing stories with you. Thank you Deb!**_

 _ **That said, I hope you enjoy the story :)**_

* * *

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo la traduzco.

 **Y, ¿quién más podría ser mi Beta? Solo ella me soporta :P Gracias a Erica Castelo por seguir conmigo.**

* * *

 **~oOo~**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **EDWARD**

"¡Muy bien, chicos, todos alineados!" Bella gritó al otro extremo del gimnasio.

Bajé la vista hacia mi hijo. "¿Vas a ir tú, peque?" Le pregunté, sonriendo cuando sacudió su cabeza fervientemente.

"No," susurró Sammy, dándole una mirada anhelante a su mamá y a su hermana, pero su timidez lo estaba dominando.

Cuando me arrodillé a su nivel mientras estaba sentado en la parte inferior de las gradas, sus ojos marrones encontraron los míos. "Si cambias de opinión, solo se lo diremos a mamá, ¿está bien?"

"Sí," susurró en respuesta, pero se quitó su gorra, alborotó su cabello que era idéntico al mío, y luego se volvió a poner la gorra. Hacia atrás, por supuesto.

Me senté en las gradas junto a él, dándole un apretón a su hombro. Ahora tenía cuatro años, y si pensaba que Bethy era la mezcla perfecta entre Bella y yo, estaba equivocado. Cada centímetro de Sammy era de los dos. Tenía los profundos y expresivos ojos marrones que admiraban todo con curiosidad a su alrededor. Su cabello era unos tonos más oscuros que el mío, pero apuntaba a todas direcciones igual que el mío. Era tranquilo, callado y rápido para aprender igual que Bella, pero había heredado mi timidez de cuando era niño. E igual que yo, era bueno en las situaciones en las que tenía el control, en las cosas que estaba acostumbrado, pero cuando se trataba de conocer gente nueva, nuevos eventos, se mantenía alejado y evaluaba todo antes de unirse. Y hoy no fue diferente.

Hoy estaba en un lugar grande, con gente nueva, y a pesar de que el hijo de Emmett, Caleb, estaba ahí, Sammy aún tenía sus reservas en unirse a ellos.

Los dos levantamos la vista cuando una enorme sombra se cernió sobre nosotros.

"¡Hola, Predicador!" Sammy canturreó, tendiendo su mano para chocar puños con el gran hombre.

"Hombrecito, has crecido," dijo con su vozarrón, ofreciéndome su mano para estrecharla. "Edward. Es excelente que hagan esto. No puedo agradecerles lo suficiente."

Sonriendo y apuntando en dirección a Bella, le dije, "Ella es feliz al hacerlo. Le ha estado enseñando a los niños por años."

"Eso es bueno," admitió. "Con lo que está sucediendo en las escuelas con esto del _bullying_ , sin mencionar los temibles adultos de todos los días, había deseado que se dieron estas clases de defensa por algún tiempo. Y cómo puedes ver, no era el único."

Sonreí, mirando alrededor del centro recreacional prácticamente lleno. "Entonces, todos pueden beneficiarse de lo que ella está por repasar."

"Mami patea traseros," Sammy dijo con una risita.

Me eché a reír y asentí. "Sí… sí, lo hace, pero no dejes que te escuche decir eso."

Predicador se rio entre dientes, de forma baja y profunda. Su sonrisa siempre cambiaba todo en el enorme tipo. A primera vista, podría ser considerado intimidante. Seguramente media casi 2 metros, con la cabeza calva y sus bíceps tan grandes como Sammy. El enorme afroamericano era un gran oso de peluche, sobre todo cuando sonreía. Era muy parecido a Emmett en eso.

Y Predicador se había convertido en un buen amigo. Manejaba el Centro Comunitario Sunrise con mano suave, pero al vecindario con firmeza. Bella y yo habíamos visto el potencial que el centro traería y lo ayudamos en lo que podíamos. Todo el vecindario había prosperado.

Volvimos nuestra atención hacia Bella, que tenía el mando en la cancha de baloncesto. El suelo estaba cubierto de colchonetas azules, y había varias líneas de niños observándola. Al frente estaba nuestra hija de ocho años, su mejor amiga, Abby, y Caleb de cinco años. Ya habían hecho esto antes con Bella, pero estaban ahí para ayudar.

Podía ver a Bella evaluando a todos en el grupo. Había de todas las edades, razas y tamaños, sin mencionar tanto niños como niñas. Unos cuantos padres y algunos de los voluntarios de Predicador también estaban presentes.

"Mi nombre es Bella, y lo que voy a enseñarles hoy es sencillo, pero les ayudará si alguien lo está molestando. Cuando digo molestando, me refiero a cuando alguien se acerca con malas intenciones—un abusón, un extraño… alguien que no desean que los toque. ¿Lo entienden?" Les preguntó, recibiendo un murmullo de síes.

Sonriendo con suficiencia, me hice hacia adelante, descansando los codos sobre mis rodillas. Si alguien entendía de defensa personal, era mi esposa. Había atravesado el infierno y regresado y nunca desearía que a alguien se le quitaran sus elecciones. Le había tomado bastante tiempo el superar el trastorno por estrés postraumático, el ser receptiva al tacto, y por gran parte del tiempo, era solo _mi_ tacto el que podía soportar. Sin embargo, seguía viviendo con ello cada maldito día. Todavía titubeaba ocasionalmente en la cima de las escaleras al sótano. De vez en cuando, tenía una pesadilla que la despertaba sudorosa y aferrándose a mí. Y muy pocas veces, tenía un ataque de pánico. El último no era tan frecuente, pero todas esas cosas eran una parte de ella que simplemente aceptábamos.

Mi chica se veía hermosa mientras sonreía alrededor a los niños en el lugar. Bella estaba en tan buena condición como cuando la conocí. De vez en cuando corría conmigo en las mañanas, pero sus entrenamientos por lo general incluían algún tipo de clases de defensa personal. No importaba que tuviera casi treinta y cinco años; era lo más hermoso en el puto lugar—o demonios, en el mundo, en lo que a mí respecta.

"Está bien, sepárense un poco y dense algo de espacio. Luego, quiero que extiendan sus brazos frente a ustedes, sus manos levantadas, con sus dedos extendidos," les instruyó, sosteniendo sus manos como un policía diciendo deténgase. "Curven sus dedos hacia abajo, con sus pulgares por fuera. Ese es un puño seguro. ¿De acuerdo? Bethy, ven aquí."

Puso a nuestra hija frente a ellos, y tuve que sonreír por lo parecidas que eran—largas colas de caballo castaño oscuro, actitudes intrépidas, y sonrisas traviesas.

Usando a Bethy como ejemplo, Bella continuó. "Necesitan que su pulgar quede hacia adentro, a través de sus nudillos para evitar que se lastime." Levantó el brazo de Bethy, dando golpecitos en la parte externa de su pequeño puño. "Esta es la parte con la que van a pegar. Ahora, todo el mundo plante un pie hacia adelante y otro hacia atrás. Esta es la postura que tienen que tomar cuando alguien se les acerque." Bella, con Bethy a su lado, tomaron una postura de boxeo—con los puños arriba, los pies bien plantados. "Ahora, repitan después de mí. ¡Atrás!"

"Atrás," murmuraron, pero ella les sonrió.

"Oh, ahora… pueden hacerlo mejor que eso. Dejen que de verdad los escuche. ¡Atrás!"

"¡ _Atrás_!" Todos gritaron.

"Excelente," los felicitó. "Dicen eso, y lo dicen con fuerza, y no solo atraerán la atención de su atacante, sino también la de otras personas. Buen trabajo." Se volvió hacia un lado, llamando a Emmett al frente. "Mi amigo Emmett va a hacer el papel del tipo malo. Voy a mostrarles que no importa lo pequeños que crean que son, lo bajos o débiles o tímidos que crean que son, pueden huir de _cualquiera."_

Colocó a Emmett donde lo quería. Él le guiñó un ojo, pero por lo demás se quedó callado. Él, a diferencia de otros, tomaba esta mierda con bastante seriedad. Estaba entrenado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, era solo un poco más pequeño que el Predicador, y podía defenderse si Bella en verdad le daba una paliza, pero ella no estaba aquí para eso. Estaba aquí para mostrar a los niños del vecindario cómo mantenerse a salvo. Y usar a Emmett era perfecto por su tamaño. Era el ejemplo perfecto de que alguien tan pequeño como mi hija podría defenderse contra un hombre adulto.

Conteniendo mi sonrisa por ese último pensamiento, me recargué para observar a Bella darle algunas otras instrucciones al grupo.

"Sin importar lo grande que sea su atacante, ustedes pueden usar muchas distracciones y causar el daño suficiente como para huir. Incluso si los cargan." Se volvió hacia Bethy, poniendo a nuestra hija frente a ella. "Con sus manos todavía en puños, quiero que den puñetazos al aire, como si hubiera un tambor frente a ustedes."

Bella agarró los brazos de Bethy, aporreando el aire frente a ella con sus puños. Luego, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Emmett, que se puso frente a las dos.

"Usando ese mismo movimiento, pueden repeler cualquier contacto," declaró, soltando a nuestra hija.

Emmett iba a agarrar a Bethy, y ella aporreó sus enormes brazos. Llevaron ese mismo movimiento a la siguiente fase, que fue Emmett cargando a Bethy. Mi hija soltó unas risitas, pero sabía que tenía que continuar golpeando con la parte exterior de sus puños donde sea que pudiera alcanzar—el rostro de Emmett, sus hombros, sus brazos, incluso la parte superior de su cabeza. En ese momento, la puso en el suelo, tirando de su cola de caballo a juego.

Bella enfrentó el lugar lleno de gente y sus estudiantes. "No importa el tamaño que tengas. Golpeas lo suficiente a alguien en la cara, y le darás algo en qué pensar. Vas a hacer bastante ruido como para atraer la atención de alguien, o lo vas a lastimar lo suficiente como para distraerlo. ¿Está bien?"

Un murmullo de consentimiento hizo eco en la gran sala.

"Lo último que quiero mostrarles es que tienen que estar al tanto de sus alrededores. Siempre," los instó, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a Emmett, que comenzó a mover mierdas por todos lados.

Movió grandes botes de basura, un par de sillas y algo de equipo deportivo a varios lugares del gimnasio. Bella me miró a los ojos, solo para echarle un vistazo a Sammy.

Miré a nuestro hijo. "¿Quieres ayudarle a mami?" Le pregunté, porque tenía el tamaño perfecto para lo que ella estaba a punto de mostrar. "Eres estupendo en esta parte, peque."

Me sonrió con nerviosismo, pero dijo, "Sí… está bien," antes de levantarse de las gradas y caminar hacia su madre.

Ella se agachó a su oído, le susurró algo que lo hizo sonreír y asentir, y luego enfrentó de nuevo la sala. "Siempre miren a su alrededor. Todo puede ser usado en su favor. Son más rápidos, más pequeños y pueden meterse en lugares estrechos mejor que un adulto. Y sin importar qué… si tienen la oportunidad de correr. _Corran_." Le echó un vistazo a Emmett y luego a Sammy. "Muy bien chicos."

Sammy salió disparado, obviamente olvidando que estaba en un lugar lleno de gente, porque su tío Emmett lo había convertido en un juego. Mientras esquivaba gente, botes de basura, y sillas, Bella explicaba a los niños que siempre deberían mantener algo entre ellos y la persona que los perseguía. En un último esfuerzo por escapar de Emmett, mi hijo se metió por debajo de las gradas en el espacio más reducido que pudo encontrar.

Predicador y yo nos partimos de la risa cuando Emmett le sonrió a Bella, y toda la sala se rio de él.

"Excelente, gracias, Sammy," le dijo riéndose entre dientes, y tendiéndole su mano para que la tomara.

Él le dio una sonrisa brillante, volviendo a salir a gatas y yendo a pararse junto a ella mientras terminaba.

"Cualquier cosa puede ser una buena distracción para escapar. Pueden chillar, gritar, hacer ruido. Puedes arrojarle lo que sea que esté en tu bolsillo a tu atacante. La primera reacción cuando te arrojan algo a la cara es cubrirla, sin importar lo que sea, de modo que un puñado de monedas podría salvarte la vida. Arrójalo y corre."

Predicador se puso de pie y caminó hacia Bella y, con su vozarrón, dijo, "¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?"

Bella respondió preguntas sobre la edad y qué tan pequeños se les podría enseñar, y ella les explicó que le había estado enseñando a nuestros niños desde que tenían unos tres o cuatro años. También respondió algunas preguntas a las mujeres adultas en el lugar que querían saber qué podrían hacer ellas. Las respuestas de Bella fueron precisas y detalladas, usando a Predicador como un ejemplo, para la diversión de los niños.

"Deberías usar a papi," Bethy habló con una sonrisa en mi dirección mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

"Oye," le dije con seriedad, sonando ofendido. "¿De qué lado estás, pequeña dulzura?"

A ella, Abby, y Caleb les dio un ataque de risa, que era uno de los mejores sonidos en el mundo, seguido por la de mi esposa, que se escuchó justo a mi lado.

"¿Te importa? De hecho, tú eres muy bueno explicando esta parte," susurró Bella, mirándome con esas profundas piscinas que nunca había sido capaz de resistir. "Además, ya tienes la atención de todas las mujeres," dijo con una risita, empujándome hacia adelante cuando puse mis ojos en blanco.

"Sí, claro, dulzura," accedí, enfrentando la sala. "Damas, los hombres pueden ser más fuertes y más rápidos que ustedes, pero en realidad, ustedes tiene todo tipo de ventajas, sin importar la forma en que se acerquen a ustedes."

Emmett había quitado las cosas del camino, dejando una muy buena extensión de piso acolchado. Bella se puso frente a mí, portando una sonrisa burlona, pero esperó a que continuara. Agarrando su puño, me volví para ver al grupo.

"Hay puntos débiles… puntos fáciles que les darán una oportunidad de gritar o correr. Los ojos, la garganta, la boca del estómago, la entrepierna. Todos esos lugares, si se les golpea con la fuerza suficiente, provocará que su atacante se encoja de dolor, o incluso que se detenga totalmente," les expliqué, usando el puño de Bella como ejemplo en todos esos lugares. Solté su puño y di unos golpecitos en su rodilla. "Pueden usar más que su puño. Una patada bien colocada en la rodilla derribará al suelo a cualquier hombre."

Bella plantó lentamente su pie contra un costado de mi rodilla, aunque sin nada de fuerza.

"¿Qué pasa si vienen por detrás?" Alguien preguntó desde la parte de atrás.

Asentí. "Buena pregunta, pero aún aplican los mismos lugares," respondí, dándole la vuelta a Bella para agarrarla por detrás. "No rompas mi polla, dulzura," le susurré al oído, "pero vamos a mostrarles, ¿quieres?"

Se echó a reír, dándome una mirada sínica y pícara por encima de su hombro. Con un gesto de mi cabeza, la lucha comenzó. Solo usé la fuerza suficiente para permitirle que me bloqueara. Bella estaba consciente de mi vieja lesión en la rodilla, por lo que dejó eso a un lado, pero usó mi estómago y garganta como ejemplos. Con unos cuantos codazos bien colocados y un barrido de su pierna, terminé sobre mi trasero, riendo mientras ella se cernía sobre mí. Ella sonrió orgullosa, arrastrando esa lengua suya sensualmente por su labio inferior mientras la sala aplaudía.

Predicador anunció el final de la sesión, y el lugar empezó a ponerse más ruidoso a medida que la gente comenzó a marcharse.

"No estoy segura de resistirme a eso si viniera por mí," escuchamos por un lado, y ni siquiera tuve que mirar para ver quién era.

"Hola, señorita Geneva," canturreé, sentándome y sonriendo en su dirección.

"Hola, guapo. ¿Cómo has estado?" Dijo con una risita infantil en su tono.

"Como puede ver, mi esposa todavía me patea el trasero," le dije, sonriendo cuando Bella se burló antes de abrazar a la anciana mujer negra, que seguía usando camisetas de equipos de fútbol americano profesional. Hoy eran los Halcones de Atlanta.

"Hola, señorita Geneva. Me da gusto verla," dijo mi esposa, moviéndose para que yo pudiera abrazar a la anciana.

"Me da gusto que me vean." Nos devolvió una sonrisa sin dientes, pero no podía evitar amarla. Y se veía muy bien. Sus ojos brillantes, su palidez mucho mejor de como estaba cuando la conocimos hace cuatro años. En ese entonces había estado viviendo en las calles, pero ahora manejaba la cocina del albergue—el que mi padre ayudó a abrir—con un puño de hierro. Y joder, la mujer podía hacer un pastel de carne brutal. "Vine por Predicador para llevarlo a almorzar, pero todos son bienvenidos."

"¿Qué preparó, señorita Geneva?" Bethy habló.

"El favorito de tu papi y de Predicador, corazoncito. Pastel de carne," le dijo, encaminándonos a todos a la salida del centro.

"Oh sí, ahí estaremos," le prometí, poniéndome de pie y cargando a Sammy en mis brazos. "Por cierto, buen trabajo, peque," le susurré. "No fue tan malo, ¿eh?" Le pregunté, chocando puños con él cuando negó con su cabeza.

Sonrió de forma lenta y torcida, inclinando un poco su cabeza. "Tío Em no pudo atraparme," susurró en respuesta. "Gané, papi."

Riendo, le hice algunas cosquillas. "Lo sé. Te vi. A ti y a Bethy, los dos le ganaron a tío Emmett."

Emmett soltó un resoplido, pero sonrió hacia nosotros cuando Abby y Bethy gritaron de alegría. "Está bien," canturreó, señalándolas con un dedo. "Solo esperen. Se las devolveré."

"Oh cielos," suspiró Bella, rodándome los ojos. "Eso va a estar interesante."

Después de un divertido almuerzo con Predicador, la señorita Geneva y varias personas que habíamos conocido del vecindario, subimos de vuelta al coche. Emmett, Abby, y Caleb se dirigieron de vuelta a _Gravity_ , pero Bella me detuvo antes de que dejáramos Seattle.

"Edward, tenemos que hacer algunas paradas en el camino," me dijo, haciendo una mueca.

"Sí, claro. Vamos a dividirnos, ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió, entrelazando nuestros dedos mientras conducía hacia la tienda. Bethy estaba por salir de la escuela durante el verano, y todos habían decidido que querían cerrar _Gravity_ por unas semanas y pasar algo de tiempo con tía Kate en Alaska. Sin embargo, Sammy había crecido tanto en los últimos meses que Bella quería comprarle algunas cosas antes de irnos.

Cuando nos detuvimos, Bella dijo, "Me lo llevaré y voy a comprarle las cosas que necesita. Sé que vas a querer comprar algunos comestibles para esta semana antes de irnos."

"Yo voy con papi," anunció Bethy, bajándose de un salto del coche y agarrando el carrito más cercano.

Levantándole una ceja a Bella, le sonreí con suficiencia. "Divide y conquistarás, amor," le dijo con una carcajada. "Te encontraremos aquí. ¿Está bien?"

"Claro." Dijo con una risita, besó mis labios muy brevemente para mi gusto, y luego cargó a Sammy para sacarlo de su asiento para el coche. "Vamos, guapo. Vamos a conseguirte unos tenis nuevos y una sudadera o dos."

"¡Oh! ¡Quiero lucecitas en mis tenis, mami!" Jadeó emocionado al alejarse de nosotros.

La plaza comercial en la que estábamos tenía cada maldita cosa, desde una tienda para mascotas, a ropa para niños, hasta una tienda de comestibles. Era la última a dónde íbamos a ir Bethy y yo. Mantuve un ojo en mi hijo y mi esposa mientras se alejaban, pero una vez que estuvieron dentro de la tienda, le di un vistazo de águila a mis alrededores. Estaba implantado en mí el mirar cada maldita cosa a mi alrededor. Probablemente era por los años de entrenamiento militar y trabajar para mi papá como mercenario, era la realidad que una vez me habían quitado a mis dos chicas y esa mierda nunca volvería a suceder, y era el hecho de que todavía estábamos en Seattle, no en casa en Forks, lo que me mantenía vigilante.

El sol empezaba a bajar, el estacionamiento estaba bastante concurrido, y el golpeteo de música irritante llamó mi atención. Al final del estacionamiento del centro comercial estaba un grupo de muchachos casi terminando su adolescencia o a principios de sus veinte. Se estaban riendo, con fuerza, y fumando cigarros recargados contra la pared.

"¿Dentro o fuera del carrito?" Le pregunté a Bethy, tomando el control del que sacó.

"¡Aquí!" Dijo con una carcajada, parándose en el peldaño debajo de la agarradera del carrito y recargándose en mí.

Colocando mis manos sobre las de ella, dejé un beso en la cima de su cabeza. "De alguna forma, creo que conseguiste la mejor parte de este trato, pequeña dulzura," gruñí en su cabello, sonriendo cuando soltó unas risitas. "Tal vez quiero que me empujen a mí…"

"Vivirás," canturreó, sonando igualita a su madre.

Solté un resoplido, pero levanté la vista cuando una risa llegó a mis oídos Una viejita estaba empujando su carrito dentro de la tienda al mismo tiempo que nosotros, pero nos daba una expresión divertida. Se veía frágil, y sus ojos miraban hacia abajo a un pequeño sobre en sus manos cuando las puertas automáticas se abrieron.

Un jovenzuelo salió corriendo de la tienda, golpeando el carrito de la viejita, lo que provocó que su sobre cayera de su mano hacia la acera. Lo que parecían como una docena de cupones se regaron por todas malditas partes.

"Oh," Bethy dijo con tristeza, bajando rápidamente del carrito y atrapando pequeños pedazos de papel antes de que volaran hacia la calle.

Mis ojos se clavaron en el pendejo que ni siquiera se disculpó. Mi labio se retorció cuando mi temperamento comenzó a encenderse al ver que él simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombros al unirse al resto de sus amigos bravucones al final del edificio.

"Aquí tiene." La voz de Bethy me trajo de vuelta a la viejita, y sonreí cuando mi pequeña le dio todos esos cupones.

"¡Gracias!" La mujer dijo con dulzura, sonriéndole a mi hija.

"De nada," Bethy le dijo en respuesta, apareciendo de nuevo entre mis brazos.

"Me estoy haciendo torpe con la edad," nos dijo.

"Estoy muy seguro que eso no fue su culpa," murmuré bajito, pero me escuchó, riéndose entre dientes mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano para que pasara primero.

"No todos les enseñan a sus hijos buenos modales," dijo con ironía, dándole a Bethy una mirada significativa.

Sonriendo con orgullo, asentí. "Eso es cierto."

Una vez dentro de la tienda tomamos caminos separados. Yo solo necesitaba unas cuantas cosas que nos sirviera para el resto de la semana. Después de eso, se iba a vaciar el refrigerador, y si no iba en el congelador o los gabinetes, se iba a tirar. Esperábamos quedarnos con tía Kate por al menos un mes de las vacaciones de verano de Bethy.

Llegamos al temido pasillo de cereales, y bajé mi boca al oído de Bethy. "No te atrevas a alocarte, pero Sammy y tú necesitan cereal. Ve."

Bethy soltó una risita, bajándose del carrito y estudiando los millones de interminables cajas de la dulce ricura azucarada. Al mirarla, sonreí, mi corazón rompiéndose un poco cada vez que notaba lo grande que se había puesto. Era muy lista, como un adulto pequeño, y era como ver la versión mini de Bella. Su sonrisa era hermosa, sus ojos intensos, y podía darme cuenta que iba a ser deslumbrante cuando se hiciera mayor. Bromeábamos diciendo que no podría salir con nadie hasta que tuviera treinta años, pero que me jodan, si no lo estaba considerando de verdad. Mataría a un hijo de puta por romperle el corazón—o tocarla, si vamos al caso.

Después de un descomunal debate, nos decidimos por dos cajas de cereal. Muy probablemente los dos desaparecerían para cuando nos marchemos a Alaska.

"Necesitamos regalos para Lock y Load," anunció Bethy mientras la llevaba por el pasillo de las mascotas.

Poniendo mis ojos en blanco, sacudí mi cabeza. Los dos cachorros Husky con los que tía Kate básicamente nos forzó a quedarnos eran la luz de los ojos de mis niños. Lock seguía a Bethy en todo momento que él y mi hija estaban despiertos, y Load se negaba totalmente a dormir en otro lado que no fuera el piso junto a la cama de Sammy. Ya casi cumplían dos años, y entrenarlos había sido un sueño. Se adaptaron a la familia y el equipo sin problemas. Con la ayuda de Jasper, incluso los incorporamos a _Gravity_. Podían oler mierda mejor de lo que esperábamos. Incluso los habíamos usado no hace mucho en un caso de un niño extraviado.

"Estoy seguro que tienen premios, Bethy," repliqué, pero mis hombros cayeron en derrota cuando grandes ojos verdes que eran iguales a los míos me miraron. Esa era la misma expresión de Bella—lastimera y suplicante, dulce y cariñosa. Y estaba indefenso contra ella cuando Bella no estaba aquí para decirle que no. "Bien, bien. Un hueso para cada uno, Bethy. Nada más."

"¡Viva!" Gritó contenta, estirando su mano hacia el estante y agarrando un paquete de huesos de cuero.

"Muy bien, salgamos de aquí, pequeña dulzura," le dije. "No ha de faltar mucho para que tu mamá termine con Sammy."

Nos pusimos en la línea para pagar, y noté que afuera de las puertas de cristal, el grupo de chicos seguía ahí. Estaban siendo una molestia afuera, pero la encargada de la tienda era una mujer y estaba mirando nerviosa por la puerta. La viejita que había entrado con nosotros estaba frente a nosotros en la línea y estaba pagando mientras Bethy ponía nuestras cosas en la cinta transportadora.

Para cuando pagué, puse las bolsas otra vez en el carrito, y salí, no podía ver a dónde se habían ido los vándalos… hasta que llegué al Volvo. Quitando el seguro de la parte trasera de la SUV, miré alrededor para ver que había seis de esos hijos de puta… y en ese momento estaban acosando a la señora mayor, que resultó que conducía un muy costoso Mercedes.

"Maldita sea," dije con un suspiro, cerrando la puerta de la cajuela.

Bethy ni siquiera se inmutó al escuchar mi lenguaje, porque su mirada sombría y enojada estaba fija en lo mismo. "Papi, ella está sola."

Inhalé profundamente. "Lo sé." Mis ojos se estrecharon cuando los muchachos no se detuvieron. Volviéndome hacia Bethy, saqué mi teléfono y se lo di. "Métete al coche, cierra las puertas con seguro, y llama a tu mamá. Ahora. No abras a menos que uno de nosotros te diga que lo hagas. ¿Entendido?"

Bethy asintió, metiéndose en el asiento trasero con mi teléfono y las llaves. Me quité la chaqueta y se la di. Por una milésima de segundo, miré la guantera, donde sabía que estaba mi _Glock_ bajo llave junto con la nueve milímetros de Bella. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, la dejé. Esto no iba a ser bonito… o fácil.

Atravesé el estacionamiento hacia el Mercedes. La viejita se veía aturdida y nerviosa, porque los muchachos le estaban hablando, burlándose de ella, incluso husmeando en su maletero, y ella estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía por ignorarlos y solo terminar lo que estaba haciendo. Pero era en el bastardo que chocó con ella en el que estaba centrado, porque estaba estirando su mano hacia el bolso de ella.

"No haría eso si fuera tú," declaré con voz profunda, provocando que todos me miraran, pero el chico rubio con su mano estirada se congeló a medio camino. "Señora, ¿está usted bien?" Le pregunté, sabiendo la respuesta, pero mis ojos hicieron otro conteo.

Seis. Seis tipos, muy probablemente quince años menores que yo, y joder, algunos se veían bastante inquietos. La mujer se relajó un poco y agarró su bolso, y ahí fue donde la mierda se fue al infierno. El chico rubio cometió el gran puto error de tocarla. Agarró su muñeca, y obviamente fue con demasiada fuerza, porque ella se encogió por el dolor.

Sin preámbulo, caminé directamente hacia él, agarrando su brazo. "Suéltala," le dije con una mueca de desdén, apretando con bastante fuerza que no tuvo otra opción más que liberarla. Una vez que ella estuvo libre, le di su bolso, diciendo, "Entre al coche." Mirando al chico directamente a los ojos, le hice un gesto con mi barbilla. "Váyanse de una puta vez de aquí."

Todos se rieron, el que estaba frente a mí resopló con burla. "No deberías meterte en la mierda que no te importa, hombre."

Sonriendo, suspiré y sacudí mi cabeza. "Puedo _hacer_ que se vayan," les prometí, levantando una ceja.

"Amigo, somos seis y tú solo eres uno," uno de los pendejos detrás de mí señaló.

"Bueno, pueden ir por más de sus amiguitos bravucones, y entonces estaremos más parejos, ¿sí?" Me burlé, calculando con un vistazo rápido mientras se reunían a mi alrededor antes de concentrarme otra vez en el pendejo ladrón de bolsos. "¿Siempre acosas a las mujeres mayores? ¿O también pateas a los perros de tres piernas, puto marica?"

El ladrón de bolsos cometió el error de lanzar el golpe primero. Ni siquiera estaba seguro que la viejita estuviera dentro de su coche antes de golpear en respuesta. Tres fuertes puñetazos en la cara, y cayó, pero sus amigos ya se estaban acercando. Uno corrió hacia mí, y lancé con fuerza mi brazo extendido contra su pecho, provocando que su espalda golpeara el estacionamiento con un golpe sordo horrible. Esquivé el golpe de un tercero, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. Un puñetazo hacia el frente y un codazo hacia atrás eliminó a dos más, rompiendo dos narices con un solo golpe. El último corrió hacia mí, pero sin control, y se encontró con mi hombro y se estrelló contra el asfalto, sin mencionar una bofetada en la cara por si fuera poco. Al erguirme, miré alrededor, viendo como un par de muchachos se rodaban por el dolor. Dos ya empezaban a levantarse.

"No lo hagan," les advertí, agarrando mi cabello y preparándome para otro _round_. "Si se levantan, les patearé el trasero otra vez." Rodé los ojos cuando uno se levantó de todos modos, esta vez sacando un cuchillo de su bolsillo. Lo abrió, y me reí entre dientes. "¿Crees que ese juguete me detendrá?"

Corrió hacia mí, con el cuchillo por delante, y esquivé la hoja justo a tiempo para agarrar su brazo, arrojarlo al suelo y quebrar su codo justo en mi rodilla. El sonido del cuchillo danzando por el estacionamiento me hizo sonreír, pero el suspiro de alguien impaciente me hizo mirar hacia arriba cuando el chico se rodó para alejarse de mí, sosteniendo su brazo.

"¿Ya terminaste?" Bella preguntó, evaluando el daño lentamente al mismo tiempo que recogía el arma que se detuvo a sus pies. "Esta no fue una pelea justa, Edward."

"Lo sé," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mis _jeans_ con mis manos. "Traté de decirles que fueran por más amigos."

Bella sonrió con suficiencia, pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia la puerta del coche que se abrió. La viejita se acercó a mí.

"¿Está bien?" Le pregunté, viendo la muñeca que el cabrón le había agarrado. Ya mostraba un feo moretón púrpura. "No debieron haberla tocado."

"Estaré bien. Soy más resistente de lo que parezco," me dijo, mirando mis nudillos. Mi mano derecha estaba un poco lastimada, pero por lo demás, estaba bien. "Gracias otra vez. Margaret Hardy," terminó de decir, presentándose.

Me reí entre dientes, tendiéndole mi mano. "Edward Cullen. Y de nada." Hice un gesto hacia la hermosa morena que nos observaba de cerca. "Esta es mi esposa, Bella. ¿Necesita que nos quedemos con usted? ¿Llamar a alguien?"

"Demasiado tarde," dijo Bella, señalando con su barbilla hacia los dos policías que nos estaban rodeando. Mirándome a los ojos, dijo bromeando, "No puedo llevarte a ninguna parte."

Solté un resoplido, besando rápidamente sus labios. "Sí, pero me amas."

Sonrió, sacudió su cabeza despacio, y me miró. "Es cierto. De verdad que sí."

"D-Déjame a-ayudarla. Está sola. Probablemente va a necesitar presentar cargos," le dije a Bella rápido y bajito. Mi tartamudeo se hizo notorio, simplemente porque no estaba seguro de lo que mi chica estaba pensando en ese momento.

Asintió, y con delicadeza conduje a Margaret hacia el oficial que se acercaba. Después de una veloz explicación, unos cuantos testigos—incluyendo a la encargada de la tienda de comestibles—y una serie de chicos esposados, todo el problema terminó. No fui arrestado, para el placer de mi esposa, pero la tienda ofreció la cinta de seguridad como evidencia.

De camino a casa, Bethy relató cada segundo de la pelea a su hermano, que disfrutó de esa mierda. Luego tuve que explicarles a los dos que pelear solo se usa como un último recurso.

~oOo~

 **BELLA**

"¿Así que él solo molió a palos a esos seis tipos ayer?" Kurt preguntó con una risa incrédula, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Sonreí, mirando por la ventana de la oficina de _Gravity_ al hombre en cuestión. Edward estaba lavando los tres coches en ese momento, y era probable que siguiera el helicóptero. Emmett y Jasper tenían algún tipo de equipo esparcido en una de nuestras mesas de picnic. Siempre estaba tratando de encontrar algo que nos diera ventaja. Esta semana no estábamos trabajando en realidad, aunque esa era la pregunta del día en la oficina—si tomábamos un pequeño caso o lo dejábamos pasar y comenzábamos las vacaciones antes.

"Lo hizo," suspiré profundamente. "Fue increíblemente valiente y estúpido y… y… dulce," admití en derrota. Me di la vuelta para quedar frente a mis chicas y Kurt. "Debieron haber visto a esa viejita, sin mencionar el moretón que esos pendejos le dejaron en el brazo."

Como si Bethy necesitara otra razón para creer que su papá era Superman… Pero era cierto. De verdad le había salvado el día a la señora Margaret Hardy, una viuda que solo había salido a comprar comestibles para la semana. Cuando al fin lo tuve solo la noche anterior, lo besé hasta que su tartamudeó regresó. Ese último pensamiento me hizo sonreír satisfecha y recordé cómo lo había recompensado simplemente por ser un buen hombre.

"Ah, no me sorprende," murmuró Rose desde su escritorio en el fondo mientras veía su tableta. "Emmett hubiera hecho lo misma maldita cosa."

"Jasper también," Alice habló desde su sala de computadoras, donde en ese momento estaba soldando algo. Le preguntaría, pero estaba muy segura que no entendería la maldita respuesta. Ha estado parloteando sin parar los últimos meses sobre mejoras. Finalmente le había dado un presupuesto con qué trabajar para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

"Sí, Carlisle también, estoy segura," dije con una risita, encogiendo un hombro. "¿Y Alec?"

"¡Olvídalo!" Todos dijimos juntos, estallando en carcajadas.

"Alec solo les hubiera disparado a todos," Kurt dijo con una risita.

Sonriendo, me alejé de la ventana y me uní a Kurt en la mesa de conferencias. "¿Dónde está Mack?"

"Va a tomar esta semana libre. Wes está por irse a Virginia. Va a dar una clase por los próximos dos meses, así que ella lo está ayudando a empacar y va a despedirlo," respondió Rose. "Pero va a ir con nosotros donde tía Kate."

"Oh, entonces todos estarán ahí," indiqué con un gesto de mi cabeza, acercando hacia mí la lista de solicitudes de casos que teníamos.

"Eventualmente, sí," dijo Rose, levantándose de su escritorio y sentándose a la mesa frente a mí a un lado de Kurt. "Mickey y Obie ya están allá con Kaitlyn. Tomaron un vuelo el viernes."

Sonreí. Mickey y Obie habían prosperado viviendo en Washington. Habían tenido un comienzo difícil, en especial cuando ella se enteró que estaba embarazada de Kaitlyn, porque en ese entonces, Obie no quería niños. Pero él había probado ser un asombroso padre. Todo lo que se había perdido cuando sus padres lo abandonaron a él y a su hermano, Tom, que todavía trabajaba y vivía con tía Kate, estaba determinado a dárselo a su pequeña. Y lo hizo. Por montones.

Kaitlyn tenía casi dos años y era una exótica combinación de sus padres. Con la herencia italiana de Mickey y con los antecedentes Inuit de Obie, era hermosa, con cabello negro rizado y ojos marrones, casi negros. Kaitlyn era tímida y dulce como su padre y tenía el sentido del humor de Mickey. E indudablemente besaba el suelo que mi hijo pisaba. Ella era una pequeña y divertida adición a esa unida pandilla de niños.

"¿Qué hay de Carlisle y Esme?" Preguntó Kurt, sentándose hacia adelante. "Van a ir, ¿verdad?"

Tomé una respiración profunda y la dejé salir. "Van a volar para allá desde Moscú cuando terminen con un negocio o algo así de _Twi Tech_ por allá."

"¿M-Moscú? ¿Te refieres a _Rusia_?" Kurt balbuceó, sus ojos amplios. "¿Qué demonios?"

Riéndome, asentí, pero luego me encogí de hombros. "No estoy muy segura. Edward sabe más al respecto, pero era algún tipo de reunión a la que tenía que asistir. Esme fue porque iban a hacer algo de turismo antes de encontrarse con nosotros."

"¿Quiénes quedan?" Alice preguntó desde la sala detrás de nosotros.

"Alec, Sarah, y Abby," respondí. "Y ellos van también. Tía Kate nos quería a todos allá. Su vuelo es este sábado que viene, el día después de que salgan de la escuela." Me di la vuelta para verla. "Los únicos que no van son Eleazar y Felix. Están en una asignación."

Rose se rio entre dientes. "Eso significa que nadie sabe dónde demonios están," murmuró, sonriendo cuando todos reímos. "Es verdad. Esa mierda de la CIA. Pueden estar en cualquier parte, haciendo lo que sea."

"Bien, bien, bien," Alice repitió, entrando a la sala principal y colocando su _laptop_ sobre la mesa. "Veamos cómo lo hice. Quiero hacer una prueba. Igor, activar," ordenó.

"Buenos días, señorita Alice," una voz masculina incorpórea hizo eco en la sala, y tenía un ligero acento inglés en su tono.

"No jodas," Kurt susurró, mirando alrededor. "No construiste esa mierda, ¿cierto?"

"Lo hice. Bueno, con algo de ayuda de Benny y unos cuantos _Supernerds_ de _Twi Tech_ ," respondió, sonriendo. "Igor, necesito los planos de _Gravity_ , por favor."

Una cuadrícula brillante apareció sobre la mesa de conferencias, elevándose desde la superficie para mostrar los planos no solo de la oficina de _Gravity_ , sino de toda la propiedad, incluyendo la casa de Edward y mía. Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba al admirar cada pequeño detalle… en 3D.

Las puertas de la oficina se abrieron, y entraron Emmett, Jasper y Edward, que se pararon en seco cuando vieron el despliegue gráfico sobre la mesa.

" _Wow_ … esa mierda de ahí es como la de _Ironman_ ," murmuró Emmett, caminando lentamente alrededor de la mesa. "¿Construiste a _Jarvis_?"

"¡No!" Alice se rio con fuerza. "Construí a… _Igor_."

"¿Estás canalizando a Frankenstein, duendecillo?" Edward preguntó, sus ojos amplios al observar su propiedad que seguía flotando sobre la mesa de conferencias con brillante detalle.

"No, es un acrónimo: Inteligencia y Gráficos Operados Remotamente."

" _Remotamente_ ," repitió Jasper con voz baja, entrecerrándole los ojos a su esposa. "¿Quieres decir… que este sistema va a estar conectado a nuestros radios o… o… a algún tipo de artefacto portátil? ¿Qué podremos acceder a él de donde sea?"

"¡Exactamente!" Canturreó, sonriendo ampliamente con orgullo de sí misma. Y debería estar extremadamente orgullosa; esa era una tecnología realmente genial. "Adelante, pregúntenle lo que sea. Está conectado totalmente a mi sistema y tiene acceso a lo que sea que yo pueda acceder. Pero primero tienen que dirigirse a él como Igor."

Jasper asintió, dándonos a todos una mirada burlona antes de pasearse lentamente alrededor de la mesa. "Igor… dame el último caso de _Gravity_."

" _Sí, señor Jasper. Caso número 34297, también conocido como el 'Caso Barnes'. Marisol Barnes sospechaba que Jay, su esposo de trece años, la engañaba. Solicitó prueba fotográfica, si no era posible la evidencia cara a cara."_

De inmediato, los planos de _Gravity_ y la propiedad circuncidante desaparecieron, y en su lugar estaba el archivo del caso—fotos, expedientes, incluso la transferencia bancaria del pago. Tres grandes pantallas virtuales se desplegaron frente a nosotros, una incluso reproducía el video del señor Barnes escabulléndose a una habitación de hotel con una mujer con la mitad de su edad.

" _Jay Barnes fue grabado encontrándose con Patti Lambert—una compañera de trabajo—en el_ Days Inn _en Port Angeles. Los videos, fotografías, y documentación fueron presentados a Marisol Barnes el veinticinco de mayo por Bella Cullen. El caso está cerrado. El pago fue recibido."_

" _Wow_ ," todo dijimos bajito, mirando a Alice.

"Estoy trabajando en poder mover mierda con mis manos, pero necesito un poco más de tiempo para actualizar a Igor en eso. Así que por ahora, solo se activa con la voz. Y… no está libre de errores. Todavía estoy trabajando para eliminarlos. Mi objetivo es tener a Igor solo para acceso a información, lo que me permitirá más tiempo para más investigación manual," explicó Alice.

Edward sonrió travieso, guiñándome un ojo. "Igor, dame todo lo que tengas de la caída del sistema informático de la Bolsa de Nueva York en mil novecientos noventa y tres."

Alice se echó a reír, pero cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

" _Un virus fue subido a la Bolsa de Nueva York a través del acceso telefónico. El virus fue diseñado para sacar y depositar un centavo por cada acción intercambiada, comprada o vendida. Pasaron varios meses antes de que el virus fuera descubierto, y Alice Brandon de doce años fue arrestada por hurto mayor y fraude. Sin embargo, debido al diseño del virus y la edad de la defendida, se retiraron los cargos por falta de evidencia. El virus desvió dos-punto-tres millones de dólares americanos."_

"Igor, ¿dónde está el dinero ahora?" Edward preguntó riéndose mientras todos observábamos los artículos del periódico y los videos de noticias de la televisión en las pantallas frente a nosotros.

" _En ninguna parte, señor Edward."_

La cabeza de Edward cayó hacia atrás con una carcajada, y todos le seguimos. "No es justo, Alice," dijo simplemente.

Alice se sonrió y encogió un hombro. "Falla de diseño," replicó, pero no dijo nada más al respecto.

"Falla de diseño, mi trasero," Edward murmuró, dejándose caer en la silla junto a la mía mientras Alice desactivaba a Igor para trabajar más en él. "Pero tengo que decir que esa mierda es impresionante."

"No me digas," dije con un suspiro, mirándolo y sonriendo cuando se acercó y me besó. "Estábamos por discutir si vamos a tomar un caso o no para esta semana. ¿Quieres votar, guapo?"

Encogió un hombro. "De cualquier forma estoy de acuerdo. ¿Qué sigue en la lista?"

Rose asintió y se levantó de la mesa, cogiendo su tableta. "Muy bien, aquí vamos. Tenemos un caso sin resolver: una mujer desaparecida por unos veinte años."

"No, no tenemos suficiente tiempo para un caso sin resolver así de viejo," respondí.

"Está bien. Hay un posible caso de un infiel…"

Todos los chicos gimieron, pero fue Edward el que preguntó, "¿Masculino o femenino?"

Rose se rio. "La esposa es la sospechosa de infidelidad."

"No," dijo simplemente, sonriendo cuando me partí de la risa. "¿Qué? No tengo ganas de lidiar con una mujer infiel, dulzura. Continúa." Le hizo un gesto con su mano a Rose, cuyo rostro estaba bastante divertido.

Rose se rio entre dientes, pero continuó. "Um, veamos… Hay la posibilidad de que necesiten un equipo de seguridad, pero con duración hasta la próxima semana."

"Na, Jasper protestó. "¿No hay nada simple?"

Los teléfonos sonaron, pero Alice contestó en la sala de computadoras, poniéndola en espera casi de inmediato. Se rodó hasta la mesa de conferencias.

"Edward, están preguntando por ti. Es un David Hopper… dice que fue al instituto de Forks contigo." Le dijo.

"Así fue." Edward frunció el ceño, pero presionó en la línea que parpadeaba. "Cullen." Hizo una pausa, su frente arrugándose. "Está bien, más despacio, Dave." Señaló hacia el bloc de notas y el lapicero en el centro del escritorio, y los deslicé hacia él. "Dime qué pasó." Edward escuchó con atención, asintiendo en diferentes puntos, pero escribió rápidamente sobre el bloc de notas frente a él. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste? ¿Y llamaste al jefe? Oh. Hola, jefe Clark… sí, puedo… o _podemos_. Tengo que cargar combustible, y puedo enviar a Jasper con los perros…" Hizo otra pausa. "Está bien, denos diez o quince minutos. Estaremos en el aire. Pueden contactar con Alice por información."

Edward no dijo nada más, pero colgó el teléfono. "Tal parece que no tenemos otra opción en lo que vamos a hacer ahora. El padre de Dave está desaparecido. Y el jefe me necesita en el aire." Se puso de pie, y el resto de nosotros lo imitó. "Alice, necesito que te conectes con la policía de Forks y la cámara del helicóptero… muy probablemente con el infrarrojo. Jasper, Bella, llévense los perros y diríjanse a esta dirección. Es en esa comunidad de retiro. Vean si pueden dar con el rastro. Tal parece que el padre de Dave tiene demencia o Alzheimer o alguna mierda de esas. Había estado bien, pero Dave dijo que ha empezado a deambular. Por lo general, lo encuentra en el centro recreacional de la comunidad, pero nadie lo ha visto o escuchado desde ayer cuando pasó la enfermera. Ella lo acaba de llamar hace unos minutos, le dijo que el lugar está vacío."

"Está bien," concordé, señalando a Alice. "Dale a Edward un plan de vuelo. Emmett, tú vas con nosotros, pero quiero que hables con los vecinos. Rose, si esto se alarga…"

"Iré por los niños a la escuela y por Sammy con la señora Cope. Estoy en ello. Solo vete."

Salí por la puerta. "¡Lock y Load!"

Tuve que sonreír, porque dos enormes y esponjosos perros salieron por la puerta para perros que Edward instaló en nuestra puerta principal. Galoparon a través del patio, parándose frente a mí. Se veían amenazadores, pero estaban lejos de serlo, y eran lo completamente opuesto el uno del otro. Lock era más pequeño, de color más claro, pero parecía más un lobo que un Husky. Load era enorme—malditamente enorme, y oscuro, haciéndolo parecer malo, pero en realidad era el más adorable de los dos. Aunque juntos, eran jodidamente listos y había probado que eran fáciles de entrenar para búsquedas.

Edward se rio entre dientes al ver sus caras felices al pasar a mi lado. Dejó un rápido beso a un lado de mi cabeza antes de ponerse la gorra de béisbol hacia atrás. "Comunicación constante, dulzura. Esperemos que esté en la casa de algún vecino o alguna mierda así, ¿está bien? Porque si está en el puto bosque, va a ser realmente difícil encontrarlo."

"Claro," concordé asintiendo. "Nos comunicaremos cuando lleguemos ahí. Te avisaré si los perros encontraron el rastro."

Edward asintió, agitando una mano por encima de su hombro antes empezar a revisar su lista para el helicóptero.

Hice clic en el control remoto de la SUV Volvo, abriendo la puerta de la cajuela y mirando a los perros. "Suban. Es hora de trabajar, chicos."

~oOo~

* * *

 _ **Bueno, pues aquí los tenemos de regreso. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, espero ansiosa sus comentarios. ¿Qué les gustó más del capítulo? ¿Qué esperan ver del equipo? Por lo pronto tenemos un viaje a Alaska con tía Kate, tal parece que va a tener casa llena :)**_

 _ **PD. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le dieron a la serie, a sus personajes y mis otras traducciones en los premios de FFAD (Fanfiction Addiction) Todavía no sé cuáles son los resultados, pero independientemente de eso. GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo la traduzco.

 **Y, ¿quién más podría ser mi Beta? Solo ella me soporta :P Gracias a Erica Castelo por seguir conmigo.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **BELLA**

Conduje a través de las puertas de la comunidad de retiro, agitando mi mano a uno de los policías locales. Como Edward tenía su propio helicóptero, le habíamos ayudado al jefe Clark más de una vez. Edward pocas veces pedía un pago, simplemente porque amaba al pequeño pueblo de Forks. Ayudaba porque podía, porque tenía la capacidad de echar una mano.

Los perros se movieron en la parte trasera de la SUV cuando nos detuvimos donde estaba estacionado el coche del jefe frente a una casita de una planta. Jasper y Emmett salieron antes de que siquiera apagara el motor. Después de enganchar a Lock y Load a sus correas, encontré al jefe Clark frente a la puerta principal.

El jefe era un buen hombre, amable y tranquilo. Había sido elegido por votación desde que su padre se retiró hace varios años. Estaba cerca de cumplir cincuenta años, con cabello canoso en sus sienes y unas cuantas arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos color avellana.

"De verdad apreciamos esto, Bella," me dijo, sonriendo y ofreciéndome una camiseta.

"No hay problema, jefe," le dije con una sonrisa. "En realidad no estábamos trabajando esta semana. Estamos por salir de la ciudad una vez que salgan de la escuela. ¿Eso es del señor Hopper?" Le pregunté, señalando hacia su mano.

"Estaba en el cesto de la ropa sucia, así que supongo que la usó recientemente. Espero que ayude."

Los dos levantamos la vista cuando el fuerte plum, plum, plum de las aspas del helicóptero de Edward vibró por encima de nosotros. Saqué mi auricular, metiéndolo en mi oído.

"Edward, estoy a punto de ver si los perros encuentran algo," le dije, agarrando la camiseta.

"Diez-cuatro, dulzura."

Miré a Emmett. "Em, ve con uno de los oficiales. Chequeen con los vecinos que no hayan tenido la oportunidad de ir—aunque, a estas alturas, todo ese ruido debe de haberlos alertado que algo está pasando."

"Entendido, Bellsy," Emmett aceptó, uniéndose a uno de los oficiales en la calle más abajo.

Me volví hacia los perros. "Chicos, siéntense." Dos traseros peludos tocaron el pavimento, y dos pares de brillantes ojos azules estaban sobre mí, aunque sus colas no podían quedarse quietas, aún si tuviera un filete en mis manos. Les tendí la camiseta, dejando que los dos la olieran. "Lock, Load… encuéntrenlo."

Jasper se llevó a Load, y yo a Lock, y los perros caminaron hacia la puerta principal de la pequeña casa del anciano, solo para girarse bruscamente a la derecha. Atravesamos el patio delantero de un vecino, luego el siguiente, solo para precipitarse hacia el patio trasero de una tercera casa. Y esa dirección era la que no queríamos, pero de todos modos alerté a Edward.

"Edward…"

"Te veo," respondió al instante, virando bruscamente por encima de nosotros cuando entramos al espeso bosque. "Alice, necesito que monitorees el infrarrojo. Dime si lo que estoy viendo es animal, vegetal, o… humano."

"En ello, en ello, en ello," repitió, y el ruido de las teclas era fuerte y claro por la radio.

Jasper y yo habíamos permitido que los perros nos condujeran al bosque. Todo el pueblo de Forks estaba rodeado por el espeso bosque. Era algo que Edward odiaba cuando de niño recién se mudó aquí, pero que había llegado a amar con el tiempo. La gente de aquí estaba acostumbrada a la lluvia, árboles verdes y agua fría, pero también respetaban el bosque. Era muy fácil perderse en él, lastimarte cuando nadie podía escucharte, y esa era la idea que pasó por mi mente cuando la luz del día se atenuó una vez que entramos al espeso follaje de un verde interminable.

"Maldita sea," murmuró Jasper, dándome una mirada de soslayo. "De verdad espero que este sea un rastro falso…"

"No jodas," dije con un suspiro, gruñendo cuando brinqué un tronco caído.

"Edward gira a la izquierda, por favor," Alice ordenó por nuestros auriculares.

"Diez-cuatro," respondió él, y muy apenas pude verlo a través de los árboles virando sobre nosotros.

Los perros se detuvieron, olfatearon un punto o dos, y continuaron, pero Jasper tiró de la correa de Load.

"Eddie, amigo… veo ramas quebradas y lo que parecer ser huellas. ¿Tú y Alice están captando algunas fuentes de calor?" Preguntó, poniéndose de cuclillas para examinar una huella profunda en el lodo.

"Sí, sí, sí," respondió Alice emocionada. "Edward, quédate justo dónde estás. Si estoy en lo correcto, entonces Bella y Jasper necesitan dirigirse en dirección al noreste unas cien yardas de donde están ahora. Jazz, ¿puedes ver dónde está Edward?"

Jasper miró hacia arriba. "Sí. Estamos en ello, querida."

"Bien, porque hay una fuente de calor justo debajo de él, y no se ha movido desde que él ha estado estacionario. Los venados usualmente se dispersan cuando él vuela por encima de ellos, pero esto no se ha movido," explicó.

Mientras continuábamos internándonos en el bosque, noté que los perros prácticamente nos estaban guiando en la misma dirección dónde Alice quería que fuéramos. El bosque se hacía más denso, la maleza más tupida. Pero también noté más y más señales de que alguien había pasado por ahí.

"Mierda," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Edward, si Alice tiene razón y es el señor Hopper, entonces vamos a necesitar un lugar dónde aterrices. No puedo imaginar que haga la travesía de regreso por dónde vinimos, sobre todo si está herido o algo."

"Ya estoy en eso, Bella," respondió. "Si es él, los guiaré a un lugar donde pueda bajar. ¿Entendido?"

"Sip," respondí con otro gruñido al mismo tiempo que de repente Jasper y yo fuimos arrastrados por los perros cuando tiraron con un poco más de fuerza, lo que me dijo que el rastro se estaba intensificando.

Con la continua guía de Alice y el comportamiento entusiasta de los perros, tuve un presentimiento. El señor Hopper estaba justo adelante, y cuando rodeamos un espeso matorral, solté la correa y corrí hacia el anciano.

"¡Lo tengo!" Grité por la radio, lo que se transmitió rápidamente a todo el mundo en la comunidad de retiro. Poniéndome de cuclillas, revisé su pulso, encontrando uno fuerte. "Señor Hopper, ¿puede escucharme?" Pregunté, sonriendo cuando unos cansados ojos grises se abrieron lentamente. "Mi nombre es Bella. Él es Jasper. Vamos a sacarlo de aquí, ¿está bien?"

El anciano gimió, y le eché un vistazo rápido. No podía ver ningún daño, ninguna herida, pero eso no significaba nada.

"Señor, ¿está herido?" Le pregunté.

"Mi… tobillo," jadeó.

Asintiendo, enrollé un poco la pierna de su pantalón para ver la hinchazón, pero no se veía roto. Pero yo no era Esme, y no siempre podía darme cuenta que tan lastimado estaba alguien. Ella era asombrosa en eso.

"Muy bien, Edward, vamos a necesitarte," declaró Jasper, soltando la correa de Load a fin de ayudarme con el señor Hopper. "Dinos dónde vas a estar."

Edward rugió encima de nosotros, volando velozmente, diciendo, "Hay un claro al este de dónde ustedes están. Jefe, alerte al hospital. Lo llevaré tan pronto como lo suban."

El radio se convirtió en un caos, pero la voz en la que Jasper y yo nos concentramos fue la de Alice al básicamente llevamos cargando al anciano a través del bosque. Sin embargo, el constante plum del helicóptero ayudó. Era obvio que el señor Hopper estaba agotado, muy probablemente deshidratado y asustado. Hizo lo que pudo por caminar con nosotros, pero su tobillo le dolía cuando trataba de poner peso sobre él.

Edward no apagó el helicóptero, pero afortunadamente agarró los perros una vez que salimos al claro. Porque la puerta lateral estaba tan alta del suelo, que tuvo que levantarlos físicamente para meterlos en la parte de atrás antes de ordenarles que se sentaran en dos de los asientos más lejanos. Luego corrió hacia nosotros, agachándose debajo de las aspas, y tomar mi lado del señor Hopper. Entre él y Jasper en conjunto, pudieron levantar al anciano y moverlo más rápido.

"Bella, entra. Vamos a acostarlo en el piso del área de carga," ordenó Edward, y asentí, ayudándolos rápidamente a deslizar hacia adentro al señor Hopper.

Sostuve su cabeza en mi regazo, diciendo, "Solo quédese quieto, señor Hopper. Vamos a llevarlo al hospital."

El anciano no discutió, pero alcanzó mi mano cuando Jasper y Edward subían al frente. El helicóptero se elevó suavemente, la potencia incrementándose mientras Edward informaba que teníamos al señor Hopper y que podían suspender la búsqueda. Escuché al jefe Clark responder que nos encontraría en el hospital con David.

El hospital de Forks era pequeño. De hecho, era tan pequeño que no tenían un lugar para que aterrizara Edward, pero el estacionamiento era lo bastante grande que pudo bajar en la esquina más alejada. El personal del hospital se apresuró hacia nosotros con una camilla detrás a medida que las aspas se detenían.

"¿Vamos a quedarnos?" Le pregunté cuando abrió la puerta lateral.

"Solo para hablar con el jefe Clark, dulzura," respondió, ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a bajar. "Tengo que decirle exactamente dónde encontramos al señor Hopper para que pueda completar su informe."

"Está bien," le dije, besando su mejilla cuando me bajó con cuidado sobre el asfalto.

"Es oficial," dijo con un suspiro, portado una sonrisa _sexy_ y engreída. Cuando lo miré, se rio suavemente entre dientes. "No más casos. _Gravity_ está oficialmente cerrada por vacaciones."

Riendo, lo besé otra vez mientras sujetaban al señor Hopper a la camilla y se lo llevaban. "Sí, señor," ronroneé, agradándome el sonido de un bueny largo descanso. Pero me gustó mucho más la mirada oscura y carnal que mi esposo me estaba dando. "Más tarde, chico volador," lo regañé en broma, empujándolo un poco hacia atrás. "Ve a terminar esto."

"Señora," gruñó, con su sonrisa traviesa y torcida en su lugar al caminar para encontrarse con el jefe.

 **~oOo~**

No estaba segura de qué me despertó primero: si la radiante luz del sol brillando a través de la ventana de la recámara, o el olor a café, huevos y tocino que venía por el pasillo como una deliciosa neblina. Me incorporé, me estiré y le eché un vistazo al reloj, sonriendo y sacudiendo mi cabeza. Edward me había dejado dormir hasta tarde. Otra vez. De hecho, este era el tercer día consecutivo desde que encontramos al señor Hopper en el bosque y declaramos a _Gravity_ oficialmente cerrada por vacaciones.

Eran solo las nueve de la mañana, pero técnicamente era dormir hasta tarde, en especial para Edward, que acostumbraba levantarse antes que amaneciera. Y hacía un montón de cosas en las primeras horas de la mañana. Se iba a correr, lo que ahora incluía a los perros, y una vez que regresaba, ponía el café, preparaba el lonche de los niños, levantaba a Sammy y a Bethy y los preparaba para la escuela, y salía de casa únicamente para ir a dejarlos. Si yo estaba levantada, algunas veces hacíamos esas cosas juntos, pero _Gravity_ había tenido trabajo los últimos meses, y podía darme cuenta que todos nosotros necesitábamos un descanso. Ir a casa de tía Kate era perfecto.

Entré al baño, me hice cargo del llamado de la naturaleza, lavé mi rostro, y cepillé mis dientes antes de encaminarme a la cocina usando todavía mi camiseta y el bóxer de Edward. Sonriendo a la vista frente a mí, me senté en un banco sin hacer ruido, tomando la abandonada taza de café.

"¡Mujer!" Edward gruñó juguetonamente sin siquiera darse la vuelta. "¿Por qué _mi_ café? Sírvete el tuyo."

Solté unas risitas, simplemente porque no podía evitarlo. Era casi el mismo argumento todas las malditas mañanas, pero éramos solo nosotros. Bebí ruidosamente del café, dejando la taza sobre la encimera de mármol con un ruido sordo. "Porque puedo," canturreé, sonriendo cuando me dio una sonrisa de suficiencia por encima de su hombro, solo para volverse a la estufa.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, me tomé un momento solo para mirarlo. Ocho años de matrimonio no han enfriado ni un poco nuestra relación. Y esos ocho años lucían fenomenales en Edward. Acababa de cumplir treinta y cinco en junio, y probablemente estaba en mejor condición que nunca. Estaba ahí parado con pantalones cortos de baloncesto color negro, sus tenis, y su gorra de béisbol negra hacia atrás. Hombros anchos y fuertes que se estrechaban hacia su cintura, su perfecto trasero flexionándose cada vez que desplazaba su peso, y sus bíceps sobresaliendo con cada movimiento.

Mis ojos se posaron en el tatuaje que adornaba su brazo izquierdo. Mi tatuaje. Era el escudo Cullen—un león con sus garras levantadas, tréboles y hermosas volutas que envolvían el fuerte músculo como un brazalete. Amaba ese maldito tatuaje, simplemente porque representaba a la familia, representa a los niños y a mí, y como siempre seríamos lo primero en el corazón de Edward. Era un agudo contraste con el tatuaje en su pectoral izquierdo, que era su rango en la Fuerza Aérea. Dos galones se unían con una estrella en el centro, USAF **(1)** estaba escrito en él, y todo ello estaba rodeado por cuatro estrellas rojas. Las últimas eran en honor, en memoria de los caídos bajo su comando—incluyendo a Sam, el gentil gigante que había muerto salvando a Edward después de que Bethy fuera secuestrada por una mujer loca buscando vengarse de mí.

De vez en cuando, lo atrapaba cocinando así, solo para ser transportada de vuelta hacia el tiempo que lo vi por primera vez después que me sacara del sótano de Miller. Nos habíamos conocido de niños, pero fue la segunda vez la que significaba todo para nosotros. Edward había sido duro entonces, casi frío, pero para mí fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida— era tranquilo, dulce y me protegía, incluso de él mismo.

"¿Dulzura?" Me llamó, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando mis ojos subieron lentamente por sus pantalones cortos, su _sexies_ abdominales y esa v que me volvía loca, hacia su rostro bastante divertido.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Tienes hambre?" Dijo riéndose entre dientes, tendiéndome un plato lleno.

"Podrías freír cartón, y estoy segura que me lo comería, Edward," dije con sarcasmo, sonriendo cuando se echó a reír otra vez.

"Hoy no," replicó, besando un costado de mi cabeza y colocando el plato frente a mí. Una vez que preparó el suyo, se sentó junto a mí. "Se nos acabó el cartón."

Puse los ojos en blanco y sacudí mi cabeza, pero con gusto le entré a mi desayuno. Comimos en un silencio tranquilo y cómodo, con el periódico abierto entre nosotros. Fue casi como nuestros domingos normales, cuando tenemos unos cuantos minutos de paz antes de que Bethy, Sammy y los perros se levanten, llevándose la tranquilidad. Edward continuó hojeando el periódico, incluso después de que limpié y encendí el lavavajillas. Sin embargo, cuando regresé con él, se volvió, poniéndome entre sus piernas y subiéndome al último peldaño de su banco. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, apoyándome en él.

"¿Qué está programado para hoy, dulzura?" Preguntó con voz suave, mirándome a través de sus pestañas por las que mujeres darían el brazo derecho, con un verde radiante y feliz que hizo que rozara mis labios en los suyos. "Quiero decir, ¿qué tenemos que hacer antes de recoger a los niños?"

"Bueno, veamos," suspiré dramáticamente, levantando mi mano para quitarle la gorra, tan solo para poder pasar mis dedos por su cabello, que necesitaba desesperadamente un corte. "Nos vamos pasado mañana. El sábado, ¿verdad?" Pregunté, y asintió, al fin dándose por vencido y poniéndome en su regazo, sus brazos rodeándome por completo. "Está bien, bueno, al menos tenemos que intentar empacar para los cuatro. Me alegra que los perros no usen ropa."

Edward sonrió. "Sí, Bethy ha intentado ponerle ropa a Lock más de una vez, pero él no se dejó. Le dije que él era nudista."

Soltando un resoplido, dejé pasar eso, sin querer saber si le había explicado qué era exactamente un nudista a una niña de ocho años. Algunas veces, la boca de Edward lo metía en problemas con nuestros hijos y él terminaba retractándose para cubrir su error. No estaba segura qué era más gracioso: los niños delatándolo o su tartamudeo cuando trataba de salvarse. De hecho, el que se consideraba el tarro de las groserías más costoso en el mundo ahora incluía lo que Emmett clasificó como "vómito verbal". Era para temas de conversación que nunca deberían hablarse cerca de los niños. Y entre todos ellos—Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Kurt, Alec e incluso Carlisle—estaba casi segura que había bastante en esa cuenta como para que alguien diera el pago inicial para una casa… o fuera a la universidad. De cualquier manera, se había convertido en la máxima cuenta de ahorros, y en verdad, era para todos ellos.

"Como sea," dije con un suspiro, rodándole mis ojos, lo que lo hizo reír, "al menos deberíamos empezar a cerrar este lugar. ¿No crees?"

Asintió despacio, inhalando profundamente y dejándolo salir. "Sí, pero dejaré el helicóptero para mañana. E iré por las maletas al sótano por ti."

"Bien." Lo besé por eso, simplemente porque a pesar de que yo _podría_ ir al sótano, no significaba que me _gustaría_ hacerlo. Era la mierda que quedaba de Miller, y básicamente habíamos aprendido a vivir con ello. "Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría primero?"

"Tú."

Su sonrisa fue lenta y torcida mientras pasaba sensualmente su lengua por su labio inferior, pero eran sus ojos los que lo decían todo. Se pusieron oscuros y entornados, casi turbios por las ideas que revoloteaban en su mente. Me eché a reír, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, pero lo acerqué a mí cuando su risueño beso encontró la piel de mi garganta.

"Vamos, dulzura," me instó, sonando como el diablo mismo. "Escúchame," rugió, dejando un beso tras otro por mi cuello hacia el punto detrás de mi oreja. "Está muy tranquilo. Tenemos toda la puta casa para nosotros solos. Sin equipo. Sin niños. ¿Qué tan a menudo sucede eso?"

"Casi nunca." Incluso para mis propios oídos, mi voz sonó derrotada, y Edward lo escuchó desde un kilómetro de distancia, porque sonrió contra mi piel.

"Exactamente, bebé," canturreó, volviendo a rozar mi garganta con sus labios para cubrir el otro lado de mi cuello con la misma atención. Manos fuertes y callosas, se deslizaron por debajo de mi camiseta, y jadeé. "Por favor, amor. Te ayudaré a lavar ropa, empacar, lo que sea…"

Lo interrumpí, entrelazando mis dedos en su cabello y levantando su rostro para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos. "Tienes que reportarte con tu papá."

Refunfuñó como un adolescente petulante. "Por favor, _por favor_ , no menciones a mi papá cuando estás en mi regazo oliendo a flores, pecado, y que me jodan, _tu calor_ , bebé." Sus manos dejaron mi camiseta, solo para agarrar mi trasero y acercarme más.

Gimiendo con fuerza al sentirlo a través de sus pantalones cortos de baloncesto, mi frente golpeó suavemente la suya. "Edward…" Comencé a reprenderlo, pero me interrumpió.

"L-Lo lla-llamaré, l-lo juro. Pero maldita sea, amor…"

Había sospechado por años que Edward sabía lo que su tartamudeo provocaba en mí. Bethy al crecer había dejado el suyo, y Sammy nunca había desarrollado uno, pero el de Edward lo era todo para mí. Era honestidad pura y adorable dulzura. Pero también era muy _sexy_ , porque era el verdadero Edward, el Edward que conocí cuando solo teníamos doce y trece años. Era el Edward que había balbuceado su primer "te amo", porque no solo venía con honestidad, sino también con una inclinación de su cabeza, una mirada vulnerable y un agarre más firme de sus manos.

Era imposible ignorarlo, sobre todo porque tenía razón sobre nunca tener la casa para nosotros solos. No ayudaba que él estaba caliente, oliendo a aire fresco y sudor salado por su carrera, su barba y ojos oscuros dándole una apariencia letal de chico malo, y su cabello demasiado largo luciendo como si ya hubiésemos tenido tres _rounds_ en la cama.

Inclinándome, me rendí, besándolo hasta dejarlo estúpido. Teníamos horas antes de que tuviéramos que recoger a los niños y luego todo el día de mañana para prepararnos para irnos a Alaska. Devorar a mi esposo acababa de subir a la cima de la lista de cosas por hacer en el día.

Un gemido deliciosamente profundo y _sexy_ vibró contra mi pecho, haciendo que mis pezones se apretaran debajo de mi camiseta. Mantuvo una mano en mi trasero instándome a restregarme contra él, pero la otra mano se deslizó en mi cabello en la base de mi cuello, forzando mi cabeza volverse para que él pudiera reclamar mi boca.

Mordisqueando mi labio inferior, tiró de mi cabello solo lo suficiente para apartarme mi rostro del suyo. "Solos, Bella," dijo con voz ronca, lamiendo sus labios. "No te quiero callada. Joder, siempre tenemos que estar callados. Quiero oír cada maldita cosa. ¿Entendido?" Ordenó, sonriendo cuando lloriqueé un poco y asentí. "Bien."

Dicho eso, me sujetó con más fuerza, manteniéndome envuelta a su alrededor y bajando del banco de la cocina. Sus pasos eran pesados por el pasillo, pero prácticamente azotó la puerta de la recámara al cerrarla detrás de nosotros.

Dando unos pasos dentro de la habitación, se detuvo a un lado de la cama. "Baja tus pies."

Hice lo que me dijo, descubriéndome de pie sobre el colchón.

Sonriendo al ver cómo estar más alta que Edward me daba el control, agarré cada lado de su rostro y lo besé con todas las ganas—con movimientos profundos e intensos de lengua, suaves caricias de los labios, y fuertes exhalaciones en las mejillas.

Dedos largos y callosos acariciaron mis muslos, mis caderas, y tomaron mi trasero, solo para repetir el circuito una y otra vez. Nuestras lenguas se deslizaron juntas lánguidamente, y Edward sabía a café, pero no me importó, en especial cuando sus dedos finalmente se deslizaron entre mis piernas.

"Jesús, dulzura," jadeó, rompiendo nuestro beso, pero sus labios rozaron los míos cuando habló. "Estás muy caliente. ¿También estás mojada?"

Asentí fervientemente. "Sí," susurré, pegando mi frente a la suya a fin de recuperar el aliento.

Apenas moviéndose, Edward se quitó sus tenis y calcetines. Cuando terminó, agarró mi camiseta y me la sacó rápidamente por encima de mi cabeza. Sus ojos se oscurecieron como la noche al seguir el sendero que sus manos dejaban por mi cuerpo. Había ciertas cosas que Edward siempre hacía, y una de ellas era la reverencia que le daba a mis cicatrices. Algunas se habían desvanecido con los años, pero otras permanecían. Se acercó, inhalando mi piel al mismo tiempo que arrastraba sus labios por mi esternón, sobre mi estómago, y a lo largo de la orilla del bóxer que llevaba puesto. Con un tirón rápido, ese mismo bóxer cayó a mis pies, dejándome completamente desnuda frente a él.

"Acuéstate, amor," ordenó con voz suave, masajeando la parte externa de mis muslos. "Quiero verte tendida para mí."

Sacando mis pies del bóxer, me recosté en la cama, lamiendo mis labios cuando él se quitó los pantalones cortos. Su polla estaba dura, gruesa y ya estaba goteando.

"¿Ansioso, cariño?" Le pregunté, conteniendo el gemido de deseo cuando su mano rodeó su erección.

"Por jodidos _días_ , Bella," respondió, lo que era un poco exagerado, considerando que me había despertado el día anterior con dedos traviesos y deliciosas palabras sucias.

Sonriendo, abrí mis brazos y piernas para él, y subió por mi cuerpo para apoyar sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

"Tal vez quisiste decir _un día_ , guapo," repliqué con una sonrisa de suficiencia cuando se rio entre dientes.

"Sigue siendo demasiado tiempo," refunfuñó, lanzándose de nuevo hacia mi boca.

Cuando nuestra piel desnuda se deslizó junta, los dos gemimos, mis piernas acercándolo a mí, mis brazos rodeando su cuello y sujetándose de su hombro.

"S-Si p-pudiera t-tenerte t-todos l-los d-días, l-lo ha-haría," balbuceó, encogiendo un hombro antes de bajar su cabeza para besar mi clavícula.

Un escalofrío sacudió mi cuerpo al escuchar su dulce tartamudeo, y tiré de él dejando un beso en su tatuaje de la Fuerza Aérea, susurrando, "Sin juego previo, Edward. Solo fóllame."

Todo su cuerpo se lanzó hacia adelante, y apoyó su peso en una mano. Lamiendo las yemas de sus dedos, metió su mano entre nosotros, se alineó en mi entrada y penetró deliciosamente en lo profundo. La sensación de estar completa, o sentirme plena, colmada y perfecta, me inundó.

"¡Mierda!" Gruñí, mis ojos rodando hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que mi cabeza se presionaba contra la cama.

"Sí," siseó él, congelándose por solo un momento. "Maldición, no estoy bromeando, Bella. Quiero cada sonido que vas a darme."

De verdad fue algo bueno que nadie estuviera en casa, porque no fuimos silenciosos. Fuimos ruidosos, instándonos el uno al otro, y con cada orgasmo que Edward me dio, mi voz y mi lenguaje empeoró. La cama estaba destruida, nuestros cuerpos cubiertos en sudor, y solo llevamos nuestras actividades de la recámara a la ducha cuando todo terminó.

Para cuando quedamos limpios, vestidos, y completamente saciados, podría haber dormido otras ocho horas, pero como era de esperarse, al menos teníamos que tratar de empacar antes de ir por los niños a la escuela.

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

Con el teléfono pegado a mi oído, me dirigí al sótano. El sonido de las caricaturas en la sala, el aroma de la cena cocinándose en la cocina, y el golpeteo de los tenis de alguien en la secadora crearon una cacofonía de sonidos que simplemente significaban "hogar". Sonriendo al pensarlo, caminé hacia los estantes para almacenar mientras esperaba que mi papá contestara. Debido a la gran diferencia de horario—once horas—había decidido esperar hasta que los niños estuvieran en casa y la cena estuviera en el horno.

"Son las cinco de la mañana, hijo," contestó de mal humor.

Riéndome entre dientes, le dije, "Hola, rayito de sol. Únicamente quería ver cómo estás. No tienes por qué ser un pendejo. Estabas levantado de todos modos. Admítelo."

Su risa fue suave, pero dio un suspiro profundo. "De hecho, tienes razón. Acabo de regresar con una taza de café. ¿Cómo están Bella y mis nietos?"

"Estoy estupendamente, papá. Joder, gracias por preguntar," gruñí bajo mi aliento, rodando los ojos cuando se rio, aunque no podía verme y bajé las dos maletas bastante grandes del estante superior. "Están bien. Nos estamos preparando para ir a casa de tía Kate el sábado. Bella y yo queríamos saber cuándo nos van a alcanzar. Ya casi terminas ahí, ¿o qué?"

"Me gustaría decir que sí," dijo con cansancio. "Tengo otra reunión hoy más tarde, que determinará si tengo que visitar la mina o no."

Sacudí mi cabeza mientras buscaba en los estantes un par de bolsas de lona para los niños. "Maldita sea, la mina está a unos 2000 kilómetros de Moscú. ¿Estás hablando en serio?"

"Originalmente, mi objetivo era venir aquí a remover _Twi Tech_ de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la mina, pero… me juran que han hecho algunos cambios."

Frunciendo el ceño, dejé caer las dos bolsas encima de las maletas que había sacado y me recargué contra los estantes. Al principio, cuando mi papá me había abordado concerniente a su viaje a Rusia, me había opuesto, diciéndole que tuviera las reuniones vía webcam, pero él me prometió que todo lo tenía bajo control. Técnicamente, _Twi Tech_ había heredado el Centro Minero de Norilsk vía Charlie, el padre de Bella. Charlie lo había adquirido por una adquisición hostil de un banco de Moscú, al que le pertenecía la mina de níquel. Lo que se convirtió en un problema fue el medio ambiente alrededor de esa mina. Estaba usando químicos que estaba enfermando al pueblo circunvecino—el pueblo circunvecino dónde la mayoría de sus ocupantes trabajaban en el mina.

Mi papá quería remover el nombre de _Twi Tech_ de todo ello. Poco a poco se había estado deshaciendo de subsidiarias que afectaban el negocio, y aunque Norilsk era el más grande productor de níquel en el mundo, ecológicamente era una llaga supurante en el planeta.

"No sé, papá. ¿Vale la pena? ¿No puedes solo venderla? No me gusta mucho que ustedes dos estén allá," admití, encogiendo un hombro que no pudo ver.

"A mí tampoco, Edward, pero en realidad no tengo opción. No podía enviar a Jake aquí. Lo necesitaba para inconvenientes en la oficina," explicó, y resistí el impulso de decir alguna mierda del infiel ex de Bella. "Déjame ver cómo se desarrolla esta reunión, y luego tendré una mejor visión de las cosas."

Suspirando, froté mi rostro con mis manos. "Bien, pero hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Solo… sígueme la corriente y llévate uno de los GPS de Alice contigo, porque suena como si estos tipos te tuvieran dando vueltas. ¿Entendido?"

Se rio entre dientes. "Estoy cubierto, y también lo está Esme. Lo prometo. Haz que Alice lo revise si te sientes nervioso."

"Muy bien," accedí.

"Mira, hijo," dijo con un profundo suspiro, "la mina es rentable, pero la gente que la maneja recorta el presupuesto de todas las formas imaginables. Si puedo detener eso, entonces estaremos bien. Hay otra mina a aproximadamente unos mil ochocientos kilómetros al sur de ahí que es un buen ejemplo de cómo debería ser. La comunidad está limpia, incluyendo la prisión ahí, y todavía generan ganancia. Sergei quiere ver cómo se hace, pero eso va a requerir unos cuantos viajes en el jet. _Si_ decido hacerlo, Edward, te prometo que te mantendré informado. ¿Está bien?"

"Bien, pero no me agrada," declaré con firmeza. "Simplemente no me agrada. Y no creas que no voy a hacer que Alice haga una revisión de antecedentes de ese pendejo Sergei."

"Ya lo hizo. Para mí. Dile que te la muestre cuando lleguen a la casa de tía Kate."

"Bien," gruñí, sujetando una vez más mi teléfono entre mi oído y mi hombro. Recogí todas las maletas y las subí arrastrando por las escaleras. "Repórtate pronto, ¿sí?"

"Diez-cuatro," aceptó. "Dale besos a mis nietos de _Poppy_ y _Nanny_. Y dile a Bella que los dos vamos a llamar con noticias."

"Está bien, papá."

La llamada terminó, y caminé por la casa hacia la cocina, dejando caer las maletas en el piso. Los ojos de Bella me miraron, su frente arrugada.

"¿Qué pasa?" Me preguntó, revisando el pollo en el horno.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Cuando papá se fue allá pensé que solo vendería la mina y vendría a casa, pero tal parece que están tratando de meterlo en algo más. No me gusta."

"Él no es estúpido, Edward. De hecho, es bastante astuto. Vería una trampa a un metro de distancia," replicó.

Asintiendo de acuerdo, suspiré. "Sé que tienes razón, pero quiero que Alice los monitoree todo el tiempo una vez que lleguemos a Alaska. Está en un hotel seguro, pero…" Sacudí mi cabeza despacio. "Tal vez debimos haber enviado a Alec con ellos."

Alec se ofreció, pero tu papá declinó," dijo con voz baja, caminando hacia mí y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. Bella hizo una pausa, sus ojos estudiándome, solo para asentir una vez. "Está bien. Le diré a Alice cuando lleguemos allá. El vuelo de ella y Jasper sale por la mañana. Le diré que se instale en la casa de tía Kate tan pronto como se acomoden. ¿Eso te hará sentir mejor?"

Tomé una respiración profunda y la dejé salir lentamente por mi nariz. Una cosa era que papá tuviera que viajar por negocios; lo hacía todo el tiempo. Pero la forma en que ese pendejo Sergei insistió en que viajara a Rusia para sus "reuniones" no me gustó mucho. No aceptó la sugerencia de una conferencia telefónica o una sesión de Skype. Había insistido que mi papá fuera en persona.

"Sí," al fin le concedí a mi hermosa chica con un pequeño gesto afirmativo de mi cabeza. "Pero dile que me haga un favor… Dile que investigue a Sergei Maslov tan profundo como pueda. Más de lo que lo hizo para mí papá, lo que tiene que incluir a gente con la que se asocia."

Bella sonrió con suficiencia, acercándose para besarme. "Lo haré, cariño. Ahora, ve por tus hijos. Casi es hora de comer."

 **~oOo~**

"Agáchate, agáchate," siseé, lanzándome detrás de un enorme abeto caído. Revisé mi arma mientras Emmett caía junto a mí. Echando un vistazo, pregunté, "¿Dónde están?"

Sonriendo, él usó señales silenciosas con las manos: dos y doce en punto y dos rodeando el área.

"¿Y Alec?" Pregunté en un susurro.

"Está cubriendo la parte trasera," respondió casi en silencio.

"Entendido." Dije riéndome entre dientes y sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Tú te vas por la izquierda. Yo tomaré la derecha. Deberíamos atraparlos a todos."

Soltó un resoplido, asintió, y se puso el arma al hombro sin hacer ruido. "Te encuentro en el medio."

"Diez-cuatro."

Usé la orilla del bosque para rodear por la derecha, manteniéndome agachado y callado. Sin embargo, tuve que lanzarme detrás de una gran roca cuando el sonido de gritos llegó a mis oídos.

"¡Niños! ¡Vámonos!" Bella llamó desde la casa.

"¡Aw, mamá! ¡Todavía no los hemos encontrado!" Argumentó Bethy.

Bella se echó a reír, señalando con su mano el bosque alrededor de la casa. "Y probablemente no lo harán. De hecho, diría que los tres los están observando en este momento."

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza. A mis hijos, Abby y a Caleb les gustaba jugar a las escondidas, pero Emmett y yo lo hicimos un poco más complicado. Añadimos pistolas de agua, y no cualquier pistola—Super Soakers. Todos llevaban puestas camisetas blancas viejas, y cada equipo usaba un diferente color de agua en su arma. El equipo que saliera más limpio era declarado el ganador. Hoy, Emmett había añadido agua con color dentro de globos. Teníamos granadas de agua. Era la guerra en su forma más divertida e inocente, y probablemente todos lo tomábamos demasiado en serio.

Estábamos celebrando que los niños salieron de la escuela, que era un brillante y cálido sábado por la mañana, y que partiríamos hoy más tarde. Alec, Sarah y Abby iban a tomar un vuelo en unas cuantas horas. Rose, Emmett y Caleb iban a salir el domingo. Para el lunes por la mañana, la casa de tía Kate estaría llena hasta el tope con todos nosotros.

"Tienen que cambiarse de ropa y comer. Sarah, ustedes ya están por salir al aeropuerto."

"Aw, carajo," gruñó Caleb, sonando igualito que su papá. "Ya casi los teníamos."

"No, no es cierto," Sammy habló con voz baja, echándole un vistazo lento a todo el terreno, y sonreí con suficiencia al ver lo callado y modesto que era… y brillante, porque lo que dijo a continuación fue inteligente. "Lock y Load, encuentren a papi."

"¡Tramposo!" Siseé riéndome, pero funcionó.

Los enormes perros bajaron corriendo del porche, donde habían estado viendo el juego casi con sonrisas divertidas en sus caras. Con sus narices en el suelo, comenzaron a rastrear todos los pasos que había dado una vez que los niños empezaron a contar.

"Maldita sea," dije con un resoplido, levantándome tan silenciosamente como pude, continué mi camino por un costado de la casa.

Alcancé a ver a Alec, que se veía muy divertido con todo, y en silencio le dije que me encontrara del lado opuesto de la casa detrás de la casa del árbol de Bethy. Nos movimos sigilosamente, pegando nuestras espaldas al tronco. Emmett estaba usando la carpintería para cubrirse, sonriendo mientras agarraba dos globos llenos. Pero justo cuando Lock y Load estaban rugiendo por el bosque, todavía siguiéndome de cerca, Alec, Emmett y yo salimos, atrapando a los niños—y a la pobre de Bella, que se lanzó al porche para cubrirse—en el fuego cruzado.

Emmett arrojó los dos globos—uno a Bethy y el otro a Caleb—al mismo tiempo que Alec y yo abrimos fuego sobre Abby y Sammy. El resultado fueron chillidos, gritos, y piernitas escapándose para cubrirse. Agua roja y azul salpicó por todas partes. Sammy apretó el gatillo, empapándome de agua azul directamente en el pecho, al mismo tiempo que Sarah lanzó un globo en dirección a Alec, dándole en el hombro. Bethy y Caleb hicieron equipo contra Emmett, así que cuando Rose soltó un penetrante silbido desde el porche delantero, todos nos quedamos quietos. Cada uno de nosotros estaba escurriendo de puta agua y, debido a los colores que elegimos… de color púrpura.

"Duchas, ropa limpia y almuerzo… en ese orden. ¡Ahora!" Rose ordenó, pero su diversión estaba en todo su rostro.

"¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!" Bella añadió con una carcajada, sacudiendo la cabeza y encontrando mi mirada. "¿En serio, Edward?"

Sonriendo, me encogí de hombros, bajando la vista hacia mi camiseta. Parecía tener un teñido anudado. "Mátalos a todos, y deja que Dios disponga de ellos."

"Cierra la boca," dijo con una risita, señalando hacia el helicóptero. "¿Estás preparado?"

"Sí, amor." Dije con una risita, caminando hacia ella. "Estamos listos. Podemos irnos cuando estés preparada."

"No te atrevas a tocarme," me gruñó juguetonamente, haciendo una señal con su dedo hacia mi camiseta escurriendo. "Quítate eso y date una ducha, chico volador."

Llevando mi mano hacia atrás, agarré la parte de atrás de mi camiseta, que estaba completamente seca, y me la quité por encima de mi cabeza. Con una sonrisa, y la arrojé a la basura.

"Si me quieres desnudo, dulzura, todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo," le susurré, besando su mejilla al encaminarme a la casa.

Ella me empujó por la puerta, pero se echó a reír. "A la ducha… ve. Y asegúrate de que los niños no mojen todo el piso."

Bethy y Abby usaron el baño del pasillo, dos morenas risueñas que me hicieron sonreír. Llevé a los dos niños conmigo, metiendo a Caleb y Sammy en la ducha de la habitación de Bella y mía. Después del almuerzo favorito de los niños—perros con chili—Alec se fue con su familia al aeropuerto. Rose, por instrucciones de Alice salió a la oficina de _Gravity_ para asegurarse que Igor estuviera en marcha. Iba a acceder a él por control remoto desde Alaska.

Emmett me ayudó con las medidas de seguridad de última hora justo antes de que subiera a los niños, los dos perros y a Bella al helicóptero, sin mencionar toda la mierda que "simplemente tenía que ir" en la bodega de carga. Todas las cámaras, códigos de seguridad, y sensores de movimiento estaban encendidos. La casa, la oficina, y mi carpintería, todas tenían doble llave y las alarmas activadas. Llamé al jefe Clark para avisarle que saldríamos por al menos un mes, y él prometió revisar el lugar por mí y llamar si algo pasaba.

"¡Pequeña dulzura," necesito mi copiloto!" La llamé, sonriendo cuando mi pequeña corrió a través del patio.

Algunas cosas no cambiaban. Bethy estaba, y probablemente siempre estaría, en el asiento del copiloto del helicóptero. Había sido así casi la mayor parte de su vida. De vez en cuando, Sammy pedía sentarse ahí, pero no era lo suyo. Le encantaba volar conmigo, pero era muy parecido a Bella, que le gustaba mirar a la mierda que sucedía debajo de nosotros. Además, le gustaba sentarse con Lock y Load. A Bethy, sin embargo, le encantaba el lado técnico de volar. Amaba leer los medidores, diciéndome dónde estaban, y monitoreando nuestro progreso. Estaba malditamente seguro que eventualmente tendría que pagar lecciones de vuelo.

Bethy se subió al asiento. Su afinidad por los colores como cuando era niña seguía muy presente. Hoy, el color era rosa—tenis rosas, una sudadera de la Fuerza Aérea color rosa, y una gorra de béisbol rosa hacia atrás, todo combinado con _jeans_. Se puso sus auriculares, haciéndome un gesto con su cabeza.

Incapaz de contenerme, me acerqué y besé su frente. "Buena chica."

Subí a Lock y Load en la parte de atrás, y ellos tomaron sus asientos acostumbrados mientras subía a mi hijo después.

"¿Estás listo?" Le pregunté, sonriendo cuando me sonrió y asintió. "Entonces, ponte tu cinturón, hijo." Le di su gorra y alboroté su cabello. "Tú y yo tenemos que cortarnos el cabello con tía Kate," le dije con una carcajada. "Puede esquilarnos como a las ovejas."

Soltó una risita, poniendo su gorra al revés y subiendo a su asiento.

"No demasiado corto, ustedes dos," Bella replicó, sonriendo cuando la levanté también para que entrara a la cabina. "Me encanta su cabello. Así que dejen un poco arriba, ¿está bien?"

"Sí, señora," gruñí con un gesto de mi cabeza. "¿Qué has escuchado de Alice?" Le pregunté.

"Ya se está instalando. Es por eso que quería que Rose activara a Igor aquí en la oficina. Va a usarlo no solo como una prueba, sino también para acceder a lo que tiene aquí," respondió, acercándose para darme un beso suave. "Ella vigilará, Edward. Para cuando lleguemos, tendrá algo para ti, estoy segura."

"Gracias, amor," susurré, besándola una vez más antes de que tomara su asiento frente a Sammy.

Me subí al asiento del piloto, dándole a mi propiedad un último vistazo. "Muy bien, chicos… sujétense."

Bethy me miró. "Anuncia tu vuelo, papi," me ordenó por los auriculares, provocando que Bella se riera. "¡Alaska, aquí vamos!"

* * *

 **(1) USAF es el acrónimo de la 'Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos' en inglés.**

* * *

 _ **Awwwww, me encanta cómo interactúan todos, como una familia. Ese juego de las escondidas se vio muy divertido, ¿a poco no? Pero aun así, Edward no puede evitar preocuparse por su papá y Esme. ¿Qué será lo que lo tiene así? Bueno, lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos. Ahora vamos a Alaska! Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre espero que me hagan saber que les pareció.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el primer capítulo: Ana, berenice, ami2703, Kabum, Manligrez, Gissy Cullen Swan, catabeauvoir, lizdayanna, Lunita Black27, paosierra, Nayuri80, ValenNSwan, Jocelyn907, lagie, Sei, NoeLiia, indi02, Ericastelo, Anastacia T. Crawford, cary, DBMR1, Monica1602, NaNYs SANZ, Rosibel, Shikara65, Sully YM, alejacipagauta, Adriu, YessyVL13, tulgarita, Tecupi, PEYCI CULLEN, Pam Malfoy Black, Em Dreams Hunter, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, CarolinaYDM, pili, dushakis, angelabarmtz, glow0718, niyus1205, rosy canul, jgav28, lauritacullenswan, DenniChavez, 1999, Conni Stew, LeidaJim, Mafer, ValeWhitlockGrey, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo la traduzco.

 **Y, ¿quién más podría ser mi Beta? Solo ella me soporta :P Gracias a Erica Castelo por seguir conmigo.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

 **EDWARD**

"¡Edward Anthony!" Escuché detrás de mí cuando abrí la puerta lateral después de bajar a Bethy del asiento del copiloto y ponerla en el suelo. Cuando miré por encima de mi hombro, tía Kate añadió, "¡Apúrate y ven a abrazarme!"

"¿Estás en problemas?" Sammy preguntó en un susurro. "Acabas de llegar, papi."

Riéndome entre dientes, le pregunté, "¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy en problemas?"

"Mamá me llama Samuel Masen cuando hago aldo malo," explicó, mirando por encima de mi hombro con los ojos como platos.

Bella se rio bajito y besó su sien. "Relájate, Sammy. Tía Kate siempre ha llamado así a tu papi," le dijo. " _Evita_ que se meta en problemas." Sonrió cuando le puse los ojos en blanco.

"Suficiente. Todo el mundo afuera," les dije en broma, meciendo y poniendo en el suelo a un risueño Samuel. Los perros le siguieron, y por último Bella.

Tenía sentido que él no lo recordara. No habíamos venido a casa de tía Kate en varios meses… demonios, en casi un año. Tenía tres años entonces.

Cuando me di la vuelta, sonreí con suficiencia al ver cuántas personas habían venido a recibirnos. Pero tía Kate era mi prioridad; ella se aseguró de ello. Agachándome un poco, la abracé y besé su mejilla.

"Ya era hora de que trajeras tu trasero aquí, hijo," me reprendió, pero sonrió cuando agarró mi rostro. "Maldita sea, te pareces más y más a tu madre cada vez que te veo. Ahora, ve por tus cosas. Tengo la cena cocinándose. Bueno, la empecé, y Alec se quedó a cargo. Dice que mañana es tu turno."

"Lo que tú quieras," admití sin siquiera pensarlo. "Pero…" Miré alrededor a todos saludándose con abrazos y besos. "Tía Kate, ¿qué estamos haciendo todos aquí?" Le pregunté, porque ella simplemente había insistido que todos viniéramos.

Esa pregunta parecía estar en la mente de todo el mundo, y todos se quedaron callados para escuchar su respuesta.

Se rio entre dientes, acercándose para besar mi mejilla una vez más. "Porque mi cumpleaños se acerca, y no me estoy haciendo más joven. Una vez que tu padre y Esme se nos unan, tendré a toda mi familia bajo el mismo techo."

Envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, le dije, "Muy bien."

Jasper me ayudó a descargar el helicóptero, arrastrando todo a la habitación que había sido construida especialmente para mis padres y para mí en algún momento. Tía Kate continuó haciendo agregados a su casa todo el tiempo. El equipo había crecido a través de los años, debido a matrimonios e hijos, y quiso ser capaz de proveer un lugar seguro para todos siempre. De hecho, recientemente había añadido una habitación para que los niños compartieran, dividida en dos—un lado para los niños y el otro para las niñas. Había juguetes, literas, e incluso Kaitlyn tenía una cama para niños pequeños. Era enorme y divertida e iluminada, y estaba situada a un lado de la sala de estar principal.

Todo el complejo estaba saturado con el fuerte aroma de la salsa para espagueti con ajo de Alec. Tía Kate la había empezado y él le puso lo que sea que necesitara para hacerla suya.

Dejé caer mis maletas y las de Bella sobre nuestra cama, mirando a Jasper al sentarme en la orilla del colchón. Me quité la gorra, agarré mi cabello, y me la volví a poner.

"¿Has tenido noticias de él?" Me preguntó, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

"Ayer," le respondí con un gesto de mi cabeza. "Lo llamé el jueves, y tenía una junta a la que ir. Llamó la mañana siguiente—bueno, mañana para él. Quieren que visite el sitio de la mina."

"¿Lo va a hacer?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No lo sé. Lo está considerando."

"Tal vez deberías tratar de comunicarte con él pronto. Pero de verdad pronto. Alice ha estado trabajando en lo que le pediste. Ese tipo Sergei parece limpio, y también la mayoría de la gente con la que se asocia, pero extendió la investigación. Edward, tenemos que examinar a los empleados de esa mina. Y tal vez deberíamos hablar con Alec para ver si él sabe algo… como si tu papá ya estuvo allá o alguna mierda así."

Asintiendo, suspiré profundamente. "Después de la cena, hablaremos, analizaremos todo lo que ella ha conseguido, y trataré de llamarlo. Allá están once horas por delante de nosotros. Ahora doce." Murmuré las últimas palabras, recordando que había una hora de diferencia entre Washington y Alaska. Sonriendo con suficiencia, lo miré. "¿Qué tal está el nuevo cuarto de computadoras que mandó a construir tía Kate?"

Junto con la habitación de los niños, tía Kate había hecho un agregado al comedor. Consideraba su casa una de nuestras casas de seguridad, por lo que quería un lugar en el que realmente pudiéramos trabajar de ser necesario. A pesar de que papá en realidad ya no incursionaba en el mundo de los mercenarios, ella nos dijo a todos que no tomaría ningún riesgo. Y eso probablemente venía de su esposo, Garrett, que había trabajado para mi papá por años. Murió hace tiempo, pero había sido extremadamente ingenioso, casi paranoico, y siempre cubría sus espaldas. Siempre tuvo un plan de respaldo, un lugar seguro al cual llegar.

Jasper se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Oh, Señor. Dudo que vuelva a ver a mi esposa. Es todo lo que Alice quería y algo más. No es tan… intenso como _Gravity_ , pero pudo instalar un enlace con Igor desde aquí. Él ha sido un entrometido hijo de puta desde entonces."

Me eché a reír y me puse de pie con cansancio, sujetando su hombro una vez que llegué a la puerta. "Buena suerte con eso."

"Sí, gracias," dijo con un suspiro, rodando los ojos. "Pero… Alice no sería Alice sin una pieza de tecnología en su mano."

"Palabras muy ciertas, hombre…"

La cena fue una reunión ruidosa y bulliciosa. Los niños—pobre Sammy el único niño por el momento—comieron en la sala mientras veían una película, pero todos los adultos nos sentamos a la mesa, poniéndonos al día con tía Kate. Bromeamos, contamos historias exageradas sobre los otros, y el vino fluyó muy libremente. Fue cuando la conversación se volvió hacia mi padre y Esme que las cosas se pusieron serias de nuevo.

"Emmett y Rose estarán aquí mañana por la mañana," dijo Bella, entrelazando nuestros dedos. "Van a traer a Makenna y a Kurt con ellos. Ella fue a llevar a Wes al aeropuerto, así que decidieron volar todos al mismo tiempo."

"¿Qué hay de Carlisle y Esme?" Sarah preguntó, inclinándose hacia Alec cuando él envolvió un brazo en el respaldo de la silla.

La cabeza de Alice se levantó de golpe por detrás de su siempre presente _laptop_ , clavando su mirada en la mía. Miré a Jasper, y finalmente, a Bella.

"¿Hay algo?" Le pregunté a Alice.

"No," dijo sacudiendo lentamente su cabeza. "Por lo que sé, siguen en el hotel."

Asentí, pero levanté la mano para agarrar mi cabello. Si seguían en el hotel, entonces estaban a salvo.

"Niño bonito, escúpelo. Te ves como si estuvieras a punto de arrancarte el cabello," declaró Mickey, colocando los codos sobre la mesa. Sus ojos color miel me recorrieron, su ceño frunciéndose. Me conocía casi tan bien como Bella.

Solté mi cabello, mi mano cayendo de vuelta a la mesa. "De verdad esperaba que para este momento ya hubiese terminado con esa mierda." Mirando a Bella hacia mi izquierda, me encontré con sus cálidos ojos marrones preocupados. "Jura que sabe lo que está haciendo, pero algo sobre este viaje me está jodiendo."

"Está bien," dijo Bella en voz baja, frotando la parte de arriba de mi muslo debajo de la mesa. En seguida se volvió hacia Alec. "¿Por qué se rehusó Carlisle a tu protección, Alec?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Dijo que la gente con la que se iba a reunir ya estaban lo bastante ansiosos, _Bellisima_. No quería que estuvieran nerviosos, porque se suponía que esto sería una simple venta. Tenía miedo de asustarlos, creo. Si yo entraba como seguridad, ellos podrían dudar, ¿sabes?"

Ella asintió, volviendo su mirada hacia Alice. "Dinos lo que sabes, duendecillo."

Alice se levantó de la mesa. "Es mejor si Igor se los muestra, pero tenemos que ir al cuarto de computadoras."

Todos empezamos a levantarnos, pero la risa de los niños llegó a nuestros oídos, provocando que titubeáramos.

Sarah se rio entre dientes, levantando su mano. "Yo me encargo. Solo póngame al tanto más tarde, ¿está bien?" Preguntó, pero sus penetrantes ojos estaban sobre Alec.

"Por supuesto, _anima_ ," le susurró, besando su frente.

Todos nos metimos al cuarto de computadoras, sentándose en los escritorios y en una pequeña mesa en el centro. Cerré la puerta, recargándome en ella junto a tía Kate, que me miraba.

"Estás preocupado por él," supuso, sus ojos astutos examinaban todo mi rostro.

"Esa mina… está en un área llena de gente desesperada. Moscú es una cosa, pero esa área es otra," le expliqué, pero todos estaban escuchando. "Si él va ahí, entonces… no sé…" Mi voz se apagó, y encogí un hombro.

"Tienes razón," Alice habló, y su tono era serio, sobrio. Incluso sus ojos estaban sombríos. "Esa área está… enferma. Literalmente." Hizo un gesto hacia el muro en blanco. "Igor."

" _¿Sí, señorita Alice?_ "

"Por favor, pon las fotos de la Mina Norilsk," ordenó, y de inmediato, la pared en blanco se llenó con tres enormes monitores de computadora holográficos del tamaño de una pantalla plana. Caminó hacia la primera. "Está es la razón por la que Carlisle quería vender," comenzó a hablar, señalando no solo la mina, sino el área circuncidante. Estaba desolada, fría y arruinada, como un mundo postapocalíptico. "La mina produce la mayor parte del níquel del mundo, el que es usado para hacer monedas en casi todos los países. Es una aleación usada para hacer acero inoxidable y bronce, y esa mina es realmente productiva. El problema es lo que arroja. Es considerada la ciudad _más_ contaminada del mundo. Eso es por sobre cualquier ciudad superpoblada como Nueva York o Los Angeles. Y todo está en el aire—fenoles, metales pesados y dióxido de azufre."

Nos encaró a todos de nuevo. "Es por eso que tu papá quería salir de su sombra. Pasó la mayor parte de su sociedad con Charlie, y ahora con Jacob Black, tratando de limpiar _Twi Tech_. La tecnología y las armas pusieron a Charlie en el mapa, pero son adquisiciones como estas las que hicieron de _Twi Tech_ una de las principales compañías más ricas en el mundo. Carlisle quiere ahora usar esa fortuna para marcar una diferencia." Se volvió a girar hacia la pared, señalando la siguiente pantalla holográfica. "Carlisle no es estúpido. Sabe que esa mina produce dinero, pero las prácticas que usan son descuidadas. Hay minas y plantas procesadoras alrededor del globo que pueden mantener limpia el área circuncidante. Es todo lo que él quería para Norilsk desde el principio."

"Entonces… ¿qué? ¿Ellos no están limpiando?" Preguntó Alec.

"No, no lo están haciendo," respondió Alice casi con frialdad, dando un paso hacia atrás y señalando otra imagen en el diagrama. "Limpiar es costoso. Son años de filtración, una completa renovación de la forma en que todo es procesado, y una reconstrucción del entorno… la ciudad. Costaría _millones_ en dólares americanos el arreglarlo." Retrocedió para señalar otra pantalla, esta tenía una foto de un caballero mayor con cabello canoso. "Sergei Maslov."

Mis ojos se estrecharon en la cara del tipo. No parecía intimidante, pero no confiaba en ningún hijo de puta fuera de mi familia y mi equipo, sobre todo con la vida de mi papá y madrastra en juego.

"Edward, me pediste investigar más a fondo sus antecedentes, y lo hice," me dijo, volviéndose hacia mí. "Nada es diferente de cuando hice esa misma investigación para Carlisle."

"Está bien," respondí, agarrando mi cabello. "¿Pero? ¿Qué más encontraste?"

"No mucho, pero no he terminado de hacer otras búsquedas. En lo que a los amigos de Sergei se refiere, ellos también están limpios. El banco de Moscú, la alta administración de la mina, y la familia inmediata de Sergei están bien. En este momento, estoy tratando de conseguir una lista completa de los empleados de Norilsk."

"Duendecillo, mi papá mencionó otra mina—una mina que Sergei quería ver. ¿Cuál es esa?" Le pregunté, apartándome de la puerta para apoyar mis manos en el respaldo de la silla de Bella. "Dijo que estaba como a unos mil ochocientos kilómetros de Norilsk."

"Igor, busca minas dentro de un radio de 3000 kilómetros de Norilsk," ordenó Alice.

" _Como desee…_ "

Solté un resoplido, pero no fui el único. Jasper se rio por lo bajo, sacudiendo su cabeza. Mickey miró a Bella, y las dos se veían bastante divertidas.

"Oh demonios, Alice," dijo Mickey con un suspiro. "Igor solo está alimentando ese ego tuyo, ¿verdad?"

El duendecillo solo sonrió, pero Igor estaba colocando un mapa gigante de Rusia en la pared. Varios puntos rojos aparecieron de un extremo al otro, pero un círculo anaranjado, con Norilsk en el centro, destacaba una gran porción del país.

"Igor, reduce ese radio a mil ochocientos kilómetros," le ordené, y el círculo se redujo un poco, lo que solo incluía unos cuantos de los puntos rojos en el mapa. "Ahora, Igor, ¿qué minas están al sur de ese círculo?"

" _Minería y Fusión Química Krasnoyarsk, señor Edward_." Un artículo voló al frente de la pantalla, e Igor empezó a leerlo. " _Krasnoyarsk-26, actualmente Zheleznogorsk, fue fundada en 1950 para producir plutonio para armas. El nombre original de las instalaciones era la Fusión 815. Actualmente, es conocida como Minería y Fusión Química. Zheleznogorsk está situada en la parte sureste de Siberia Central en las orillas del Río Yenissei…_ "

"Gracias, Igor," dijo Alice cuando Alec le hizo un gesto para que lo detuviera.

Se volvió hacia mí, pero apuntó un dedo detrás de él hacia la pared. "Conozco ese puto lugar, chico. Lo conozco porque está justo a un lado de una instalación de armas nucleares."

"Sí, sí, sí," repitió Alice, caminando alrededor de la mesa. "En los sesenta, el lugar era fabricante de armas en auge. Ahora, procesa energía y agua. De hecho, últimamente, están reuniendo la mayoría del uranio usado para fabricar armas y lo están enviando a Canadá para ser transformado de arma a radiación médica." Alice suspiró, mirándome a los ojos. "Tú papá estaba consciente de lo que era esa Minería y Fusión Química, Edward."

Asintiendo, dejé escapar un profundo suspiro. "¿Cuál es su estatus ahora?"

Unos cuantos clics al ratón, y un mapa de Moscú apareció en la pared.

"Todavía está en el hotel," declaró Bella, mirándome. "Llámalo."

Sacando mi teléfono, le marqué a papá rápidamente, poniendo el altavoz. Me importaba una mierda lo temprano que era para él.

"Edward, te juro por Dios," respondió, escuchándose adormilado.

"Cierra la puta boca, papá," le ordené. "Dime lo que has logrado."

Tomó una respiración profunda, y pude escuchar movimiento por la línea. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque una simple venta no debería tomar todo este tiempo, Carlisle," respondió Bella antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo. "Solo te estamos cuidando. A estas alturas, los abogados y la gente de finanzas deberían estar haciendo el trabajo duro. No tú."

Suspiró otra vez, pero se rio por lo bajo al escuchar la voz de mi esposa. "Está bien, cariño," accedió, su tono más suave, relajado. "Por el momento, estoy esperando el permiso para hacer un recorrido por Zheleznogorsk—la Minería y Fusión Química. Considerando lo que hacen, la seguridad es extremadamente estricta. No quieren que alguien entre con malas intenciones. El plutonio y uranio vendido en el mercado negro por la persona equivocada podría ser extremadamente peligroso. Hay países que darían lo que fuera por ponerle las manos encima."

"Que es lo que ahora me preocupa, Carlisle," replicó ella. "Harían lo que sea, incluyendo usar al CEO de una de las más grandes compañías en el mundo, para conseguir lo que quieren. Puede que hayas investigado a estos tipos, pero no sabes quién los está vigilando a ellos. Este tipo Maslov sigue cambiando los planes, y no me gusta. Por favor, toma un vuelo hacia acá antes de que hagas algo más. Nos reorganizaremos, reuniremos más información, incluso tal vez haremos algo de trabajo de reconocimiento, y puedes regresar con algunos de nosotros."

"Estoy al tanto de quién podría estar vigilando, Bella," argumentó, escuchándose muy parecido a mí. "Pero también sé que si puedo convencer a Sergei de limpiar Norilsk, entonces miles de vidas, sin mencionar el medio ambiente, mejorarán por ello. He sido extremadamente precavido de a dónde vamos y con quién hablamos, pero no puedo negar que _Twi Tech_ puede marcar una diferencia aquí sin venderla, incluso si tengo que remover a Sergei de su puesto. Estoy intentando no hacerlo. Él tiene el respeto de los empleados y la ciudad circuncidante. Simplemente tiene que aprender a usarlo."

El rostro de Alec se volvió sombrío. "Bien, Carlisle. Pero hagamos esto de otra forma. Permite que vaya contigo. Envía a Esme a Alaska. Haré el papel del asistente responsable o alguna puta mierda de esas." Cuando mi cabeza se levantó de golpe, él levantó su mano. "Estoy consciente que puedes cuidarte solo, pero _Bellisima_ tiene un argumento convincente. Si por alguna razón alguien decide aprovechar tu… tu popularidad, sobre todo con tu repentino interés en esas minas, entonces Esme podría convertirse en un blanco. Podrían usarla contra ti. Sácala de la ecuación. Si sigues yendo hacia el sur, vas a llegar a territorio peligroso. Hay gente indeseable en Turquía, en el Oriente Medio. Toda esa área tiene grupos de resistencia volátiles. Los americanos con acceso a dinero y armas son un objetivo. Estar ahí sin apoyo es peligroso. Me importa una mierda cuán nerviosos se pongan. Joder, _deberían_ estar nerviosos. Sabes que tengo razón."

Mi papá suspiro pesadamente por la línea. "Mierda, Esme va estar cabreada," murmuró. "Déjame hablar con ella cuando despierte. Los llamaré."

"¡¿Cuándo?!" Bella, Alec y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo.

"Denme unas cuantas horas, y les informaré," declaró, y la línea se cortó.

El cuarto de computadoras se quedó en un silencio sepulcral cuando la llamada terminó. Un vistazo rápido alrededor a la habitación me mostró que todos me miraban, que la ausencia de mi padre hacía que yo fuera quien estaba a cargo. Este no era un caso de _Gravity_ ; era algo más. Se sentía como algo mucho más grande, algo que no podía identificar. Tomé una respiración profunda y la dejé salir, agarrando mi cabello que ahora me estaba jodiendo como nunca porque estaba malditamente largo. Frotando mi rostro con mis manos, miré a Alice.

"Quiero… Alice, consígueme todo lo que puedas de esa Z-Zhel… esa… mierda, ¡la Minería y Fusión Química!" Finalmente espeté, sacudiendo la cabeza al pensar en los nombres que no podía pronunciar.

"Por ahora vamos a acortar esa mierda a MFQ," sugirió Mickey con una carcajada y sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza.

"Bien. MFQ. Quiero saber quién la maneja, quién está trabajando ahí, y qué revisiones de seguridad tiene que pasar mi papá. También, ¿dijiste que estás reuniendo una lista de empleados de Norilsk?"

"Sí," Alice declaró con un gesto de su cabeza. "Eso viene de _Twi Tech_. Tienen un expediente, pero estoy esperando que Angela me lo envíe."

"Entendido," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza y mirando a Alec. "¿Hablabas en serio sobre ir con él?"

"Sí, chico. Definitivamente," afirmó, levantando su mano para apretar mi hombro.

"Está bien, bueno, entonces vamos a ahorrarle unos cuantos problemas a mi papá. Necesitamos dos vuelos—uno para Esme desde Moscú a Anchorage, y uno para ti," declaré, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

"Lo tengo, Edward," dijo Bella, levantándose de la mesa y encaminándose hacia la terminal de computadora junto a Alice.

Jasper y Mickey se acercaron a Alec y a mí. Sus expresiones eran serias y controladas.

"Olvidamos preguntarle sobre algún pasado trabajo en Rusia," murmuró Jasper, no para reprenderme, pero su tono sonó algo decepcionado.

"¿De hace cuánto tiempo?" Una voz preguntó detrás de nosotros, y todos nos giramos para mirar a tía Kate. Cuando me encogí de hombros, ella sonrió y aclaró. "Me refiero a que… el equipo de Carlisle solía mantener algunos registros sobre trabajos pasados. Garrett se quedó con archivos de los primeros años. Puede que haya algo en ellos que sea de ayuda."

"¿Dónde están, tía Kate?" Preguntó Mickey.

"En el ático."

Mickey me miró. "No está de más, ¿verdad?" Encogió un hombro. "Yo voy por ellos, los traigo aquí, y los reviso. Tal vez conseguimos algo. Supongo que quieres estar armado hasta los dientes con toda la información posible, niño bonito."

"Sí."

Asintió y dejó el cuarto de computadoras con tía Kate. Frunciendo el ceño, me di cuenta que faltaban unas cuantas personas importantes de mi equipo. Rose y Emmett, sin mencionar a Kurt y Makenna—todos ellos estarían trabajando duro precisando mierda, terminando cosas pendientes, y preparándose para lo peor. Había tomado mucho maldito tiempo el que mi equipo y el de Bella se acoplaran, pero cuando finalmente lo hicimos, nos convertimos en una máquina precisa y eficiente.

Jasper me estaba mirando. "Llamaré a Emmett, a ver si puede conseguir que todos tomen un vuelo más temprano. ¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?"

Asintiendo, le di una mirada agradecida, y en seguida sacó su teléfono. Salió de la oficina tan pronto como Emmett respondió.

"Será mejor que vaya a hablar con Sarah," murmuró Alec, viéndose contrito. "Le conté del viaje de Carlisle, que me había ofrecido a ir. Será mejor que le diga que él tal vez cambie de opinión."

Me senté junto a Alice. "Déjame ayudarte, duendecillo. Esos son muchos nombres."

Asintió. "Igor, abre Minería y Fusión Química… o MFQ. Envía la información a la terminal uno."

" _Como desee…_ "

De inmediato, el monitor grande frente a mí se iluminó y varias ventanas de información aparecieron en la pantalla. Al dar varios clics, envié la lista de empleados a la impresora, le eché un vistazo a lo que estaba en la pantalla, y empecé a ver la situación de seguridad. Iba a ser una maldita noche larga esperando a que papá llamara.

 **~oOo~**

 **BELLA**

"Edward," lo llamé, rodando alrededor de Alice, que estaba caminando de un lado al otro frente a dos pantallas holográficas verdaderamente grandes.

Estaba leyendo cada maldita cosa a la que podía ponerle las manos encima, y sabía, que tristemente, lo retendría para siempre. Su memoria eidética era una bendición y una maldición para ella. Nunca podría olvidar números de teléfono, hechos científicos, o cómo hacer algo, pero tampoco podía olvidar la mierda tonta que se cruzaba en su camino. Podía leer y entender casi cualquier lenguaje, pero no podía contenerse cuando soltaba información que coincidía con casi cualquier tema. Una vez se quejó conmigo de que su mente nunca se detenía, nunca se apagaba; siempre parecía estar reflexionando en _algo_.

Los ojos cansados de Edward levantaron la vista de la computadora frente a él, dándole a Alice una mirada respetuosa pero comprensiva. Me miró, luego al pedazo de papel que le estaba entregando.

"Cariño, no pude conseguir un vuelo para Esme hasta mañana—al mediodía de su horario. Luego está esto…" Señalé el vuelo de Alec. "Tu papá va a estar solo hasta que Alec pueda tomar ese mismo vuelo de regreso. Lo siento."

Se veía consternado, pero asintió una vez. "¿Nada? No tiene que ser directo, pero…"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Lo intenté todo. Quiero decir, _tú_ puedes llevarlo, pero tendrías que detenerte un par de veces para cargar combustible."

Negó, su nariz se arrugó de forma adorable. "El último recurso, dulzura." Levantó los papeles. "Gracias."

Habíamos estado en el cuarto de computadoras por algunas horas, los niños hace tiempo se habían ido a la cama. Era muy probable que Emmett ya estuviera en el aire. Él, Rose, Kurt y Makenna habían podido adelantar su vuelo un par de horas. Había escuchado que Caleb no estaba feliz de que lo despertaran para irse, pero por lo demás, Emmett se había movilizado para llegar aquí. Incluso le había dicho a Jasper que nadie fuera a recogerlos, que iba a rentar un coche. Estaba segura que los miembros de nuestro equipo moverían montañas cuando se necesitara. Esperaba verlos antes del amanecer, ya que todos nos serían de utilidad. La investigación era abrumadora cuando no sabíamos exactamente qué estábamos buscando.

Mirando hacia la mesa en medio de la habitación, observé a Mickey y a Obie revisar las cajas que nos dio tía Kate. Dentro había archivo tras archivo, sobres con imágenes de satélite y fotografías, sin mencionar identificaciones ilegales. Solo estaban revisando los trabajos extranjeros, amontonándolos a un lado.

Mis ojos se desviaron de vuelta a mi esposo. A través de los años, habíamos aprendido a confiar en nuestros instintos. Él confiaba en los míos hasta el fin del mundo y de vuelta, tanto como yo confiaba en los de él. Y verlo preocupado por su padre me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Quería sacar a Carlisle y Esme de Moscú y ponerlos frente a él, tan solo para que desapareciera esa expresión sombría de su rostro.

Agarraba su cabello, quitándolo de su frente.

"Te lo vas a arrancar todo. Ve a que tía Kate te lo corte, Edward. Toma un descanso, o voy a usar las cositas para el cabello de Bethy para apartarlo de tus ojos," lo amenacé, acercándome para besar su mejilla. "Yo me encargo de esto. Y deja tu teléfono en caso de que llame tu papá."

Su sonrisa era la combinación perfecta de adorable y _sexy_ , sin mencionar con una pizca de incredulidad en cuanto a si hablaba o no en serio.

"Pasadores con flores, guapo. No estoy bromeando," dije con una risita, empujándolo hasta que se levantó.

"Bella…" Comenzó a discutir, pero se agachó para besar mis labios. "Solo… avísame si encuentras algo."

"Sí, señor," le respondí contra sus labios y lo miré mientras salía de la habitación.

"Muy bien, creo que tenemos todos los trabajos extranjeros separados," anunció Obie, levantándose de la mesa para apilar las cajas en la esquina. Empujó una pila bastante grande de archivos hacia el centro de la mesa. "Eso es un montón de mierda."

Alice y yo nos reímos bajito, pero nos giramos para verlo. Tenía que darle crédito a Obie. No siempre sabía cómo ayudarnos o qué hacer cuando se trataba de _Gravity_ , investigación, o trabajos, pero se había convertido en nuestro callado ayudante. Nos sonrió, encogiendo un hombro.

"Perfecto," Alice lo felicitó, cogiendo el montón. Caminó hacia el escáner, tomando el primer archivo y colocando todo en la bandeja, y continuó hasta que todos los archivos estaban cargados en el alimentador. Eran unos diez o doce archivos, no todos muy gruesos, pero una vez que terminó, tecleó rápidamente en la computadora. "Igor, escanea estos archivos, organízalos y clasifícalos."

" _Sí, señorita Alice… El proceso se tomará aproximadamente once minutos_."

Ella asintió como si eso fuese lo que imaginó, de frente a la pantalla que había estado leyendo antes de que Edward dejara la habitación. "Esto no va a funcionar a menos que tenga los archivos de Angela," murmuró en voz baja para sí misma mientras estudiaba la pantalla. "No puedo hacer una comparación sin ellos."

Mi nariz se arrugó, pero tenía que preguntar, "Um… ¿no puedes _hackearlo_?"

Sonrió, mirando en mi dirección. "Puedo hacerlo." Se echó a reír y encogió un hombro. "Trataba de no hacerlo, simplemente por respeto a Carlisle."

"Uh… hazlo," le ordené, agitándole una mano. "Solo hazlo. Es más fácil pedir perdón que pedir permiso… o en este caso, esperar a que Angela vaya a la Torre _Twi Tech_. Mañana es domingo, así que tiene el día libre. Solo termina con esto."

"Está bien," canturreó, dejándose caer en su silla y acercándose un teclado.

"Edward Anthony, ¡¿podrías estarte _quieto_?!"

Todas las cabezas en la sala se giraron para mirar la puerta cerrada, sonrisas curvearon nuestros rostros al escuchar el tono exasperado de tía Kate.

Mickey soltó un resoplido, sacudiendo la cabeza una vez. " _Wow_ , él… de verdad está dejando que esto lo afecte."

Asintiendo, murmuré de acuerdo, sacando un montón de papeles de la impresora que Edward había impreso. "Sí, así es. Creo que estaba bien hasta que habló con su papá hace un par de días. Todos estamos acostumbrados a que Carlisle maneje las cosas, por lo que escuchar que estaban haciendo que su papá diera vueltas puso a Edward en alerta."

La cabeza de Obie se levantó de golpe de la mesa. "¿Crees que esté siendo amenazado? ¿Qué tal vez no pueda decirles lo que está pasando realmente?

"No lo sé. Supongo que es posible," admití. "Aunque, estoy malditamente segura que él tiene algún tipo de código, ¿no es así?"

"Antes, lo tenía," Mickey nos dijo, recargándose en su silla. "Creo que tal vez lo usó una vez. A Emmett le apuntaban con un arma en la cabeza y estábamos tratando de abatir una pequeña villa. Tenían algunos prisioneros de guerra en un lugar donde los militares no podían ir. Nos habíamos separado y se supone que Emmett sabotearía unas cuantas camionetas desvencijadas, solo para darnos ventaja al salir de ahí una vez que Edward y yo sacáramos de la celda a los chicos. Jasper se colocó en una colina como a unas ochenta yardas de distancia. Podía vernos, pero no a Emmett. Em solo dijo, 'La avena de papá oso esta jodidamente caliente'." Ella se rio de nuevo entre dientes, portando una pequeña sonrisa. "Siendo el gigante oso de peluche que es no podía decirlo de otra manera. Afortunadamente, el niño con el rifle automático que le apuntaba hablaba muy poquito inglés. Carlisle se encargó de la situación de Em, mientras nos decía a Edward y a mí que termináramos el trabajo y a Jasper que diera el tiro si lo tenía. Jazz se movió de locación, encontró a Emmett, y dio el disparo." Se encogió de hombros. "Esa fue la única vez que lo usamos. Aunque, la mierda de Ricitos de Oro funcionó y todos concordamos en que lo usaríamos nuevamente. Pero nunca tuvimos que hacerlo."

"Recuerdo eso," dijo Jasper en voz baja cuando entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. "¿Saben? Carlisle habla unos tres idiomas, así que supongo que si realmente estuviera en problemas, intentaría avisarnos de cualquier forma posible."

" _Transferencia completa_." La voz de Igor nos trajo de vuelta al presente, así como la pantalla holográfica que estaba mostrando cada pieza de información que había escaneado en el sistema.

"Bien," dijo Alice, dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a nosotros. "Estoy dentro. La lista de empleados de Norilsk se está descargando ahora. Una vez que esté terminada, puedo hacer que Igor la compare no solo con los archivos de viejos trabajos, sino también las listas de MFQ. Tal vez algún nombre coincida."

La puerta se abrió otra vez, y entró Alec y Edward, el último viéndose como si hubiese bajado de una maldita pasarela después de su corte.

Sonriendo, no pude evitar tomarle el pelo. "¡Oh, _ahí_ estás! No estaba segura de quién eras debajo de todo ese cabello."

"Silencio, dulzura," gruñó en respuesta, pero sus mejillas estaban rosadas al pasar la mano por su cabeza. "Aunque, ¿está mejor?" Preguntó, viéndose inseguro y tímido. Se parecía tanto a Sammy que no pude contenerme de besar sus labios por un momento.

"¡Sí, mucho!" Canturreé, levantado mi mano para pasar mis dedos por él. "Estoy muy encariñada con tus ojos, cariño. No me gusta cuando no puedo verlos."

Tía Kate probablemente le había cortado mucho, pero se veía bien. Los costados y la parte de atrás estaban casi a rape, de menos a un poco más hacia arriba—y la parte superior estaba lo bastante larga que todavía podía agarrarlo un poco, pero lo bastante corto para pararse en todas direcciones.

"Muy guapo, niño bonito," Mickey se burló de él, haciendo bola un pedazo de papel y arrojándoselo a la cabeza.

Él se echó a reír y lo alejó fácilmente de un manotazo, finalmente miró alrededor de la habitación. "¿Algo nuevo?"

"Sí, se cargó todo. Alice va a comparar los empleados de Norilsk, MFQ, y viejos trabajos para ver si hay algo dudoso," le dije. "Y no… no ha llamado todavía."

"Obie tuvo una interesante idea, Ed," declaró Mickey. "¿Podría tu papá estar en problemas? ¿Qué no pudiera decirnos que está en problemas?"

Edward negó en seguida. "Pensaría en una forma de decirlo. Incluso si tuviera micrófono, o alguien estuviera ahí apuntándole a la cabeza, usaría un código para decirme. Y su voz lo delataría; no estaría tan… no sé… ¿calmado?" Dijo, aunque lo último lo dijo como una pregunta.

"Sí, Carlisle no es estúpido," Alec declaró, tomando asiento junto a mí. "Honestamente no creo que entrara en esto pensando que se llevaría todo este tiempo, pero tampoco creo que esté tan bien como lo pinta. Él es un implacable hombre de negocios, de modo que si quisiera cerrar esa mina, ya lo hubiera hecho. Pero también es un hombre con una mente militar," continuó, levantando un dedo. "Para él, esto es un gigantesco juego de ajedrez. Está calculando cada movimiento—venderla, no venderla, aplicar la ley y limpiarla, o decir a la mierda y dejarlo como está. El hecho de que genera ganancias es la clave. Sin mencionar que el níquel hace monedas… _dinero_ ," declaró, sus cejas elevándose. "¡Eso significa contratos con el gobierno saliendo del trasero! Y me refiero a gobiernos a _nivel mundial_."

"Oh," Mickey y yo hablamos al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera había considerado esa parte.

Me volví hacia Alice. "Oh, necesitamos esa comparación tan pronto como sea posible, duendecillo."

Presionó la tecla de _enter_. "Ejecutándose ahora."

Frunciendo mis labios, sacudí mi cabeza. "Igor, imprime la lista de contratos de gobierno de Norilsk."

" _Sí, señorita Bella_."

La impresora se puso a trabajar de inmediato. Me levanté de la mesa, agarré varias páginas de la impresora, y les eché un vistazo.

"Los Estados Unidos, Canadá, Gran Bretaña…" Enlisté, sacudiendo mi cabeza antes de volverme a sentar. "Deberíamos llamar a Eleazar," murmuré, principalmente para mí misma, porque el hermano de Esme tenía conexiones que iban más profundo de lo que nosotros podíamos investigar, simplemente porque la CIA jugaba con un conjunto de reglas completamente diferente.

Sin embargo, mi corazón se detuvo, cuando el móvil de Edward empezó a sonar y vibrar en el escritorio.

Él lo agarró velozmente, diciendo," Es él." Pasando su pulgar por la pantalla, gruñó, "¿Papá?"

"Está bien, ustedes ganan," Carlisle suspiró en derrota por el auricular. "Esme dice que confíe en ustedes, aunque quiere seguir la sugerencia de Bella de que yo me vaya también."

"Podemos hacer eso, Carlisle," le dije, tomando una _laptop_ que Alice me estaba dando. "Puedo añadirte al vuelo."

"No puedo irme, Bella," argumentó. "Quiero terminar con esto. Mi comprador se arrepintió, así que no tengo otra opción más que continuar hacia Norilsk para hablar de los cambios que tienen que hacerse. También tengo que ver qué han hecho."

Nos miramos entre todos, pero nos volvimos hacia Edward.

"Papá, tenemos un vuelo para Esme que sale del Moscú al mediodía, pero no podemos enviar a Alec contigo al mismo tiempo. Vas a ser un lobo solitario por varias horas. No me agrada," explicó.

Carlisle se quedó callado por un momento, pero dijo," "No planeamos dejar Moscú para ir a Norilsk hasta el lunes. Puedo quedarme aquí y esperar."

Alec negó, pero no había mucho que pudiéramos hacer. "Eso se llevará al menos un día, Carlisle."

"¿Qué pasa si lo llevo contigo? Se necesitarán varias paradas para cargar combustible, pero—" Edward empezó a decir, pero su papá lo interrumpió.

"¡De ninguna manera!" Prácticamente rugió. "Ese helicóptero no dejará los Estados Unidos a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, hijo."

"Entonces no tienes otra opción más que poner a Esme en ese avión mañana, posponer el recorrido de la mina hasta el martes, y esperar a Alec dentro de ese maldito hotel," replicó Edward, escuchándose igual de terco. "Debiste haberlo llevado contigo para empezar."

Carlisle maldijo bajo su aliento. "Puede que tengas razón."

Alice estrelló un pedazo de papel frente a mí, sus ojos amplios y asustados. Mi corazón se detuvo, porque ella casi ni se inmutaba. Tragando grueso, leí lo que me había dado.

"Oh maldita sea," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Carlisle, tenemos un problema. Investigamos un poco más profundo a Sergei Maslov, expandiendo la búsqueda a los empleados de Norilsk, los de MFQ, y antiguos trabajos que hiciste en el pasado. También añadimos cualquier contrato que Norilsk pudiera tener. Hicimos una referencia cruzada con todos, simplemente para ver si tal vez haya alguien que pudiera ser una amenaza para ti."

"¿Qué encontraron?" Preguntó con voz baja.

"¿Quién es Boris Zukov?"

"Solía ser un contacto ruso mío. Me ayudó en varios trabajos hace años," respondió. "Nos conocimos en la Guerra del Golfo. De hecho, lo contacté cuando estaba planeando venir aquí. Quería verlo."

"Sí, bueno… ¿ahora? Está desaparecido. Era el jefe de seguridad de MFQ, pero ha sido relevado de su cargo. Carlisle, lo atraparon tratando de contrabandear información de MFQ—planos de las instalaciones subterráneas de almacenamiento, una lista del inventario de uranio y plutonio—y había falsificado su registro de antecedentes. No está muy limpio," dije de corrido.

El extremo de la línea de Carlisle se quedó en completo silencio—tanto que Edward se enderezó en su asiento para ver la pantalla de su teléfono y asegurarse que la llamada seguía en curso.

"Papá… háblanos."

"Bueno, mierda," refunfuñó Carlisle. "Boris es como nosotros. Un exmercenario. Es un fantasma. Si está desaparecido, eso es porque no quiere ser encontrado."

Edward frotó su rostro con sus manos. "Papá, quiero que salgas de ahí. Si estaba reuniendo información, es posible que la esté vendiendo… joder, a gente muy mala. ¿Casualmente desapareció después de que lo llamaste? No, no me creo esa mierda. Si quieres volver, está bien, pero irás con un equipo. Me importa una jodida mierda quién se ponga nervioso. Pero por ahora, te quiero en ese puto avión mañana. Dulzura, añádelo al vuelo."

Asintiendo, hice lo que Edward ordenó, porque no solo no le estaba dando a su papá otra opción, sino que su temperamento pendía de un hilo. Y eso era solo porque no le gustaba cómo empezaban a cuadrar las cosas.

Carlisle gimió, pero al fin dijo, "Bien. Hazlo. Los dos estaremos en el avión mañana."

Todos nos relajamos por el puto alivio, en especial Edward. Soltamos un suspiro colectivo.

"Contacto constante, papá. Desde el momento en que te levantes, durante el viaje en taxi al aeropuerto, y al abordar el maldito avión… solo mantennos informados. ¿Entendido?" Edward añadió.

Carlisle se rio entre dientes. "Diez-cuatro. Sabrás de nosotros en unas horas."

Edward se volvió hacia Alice. "Duendecillo, mantén constante su locación GPS en pantalla, por favor." Sonrió cuando ella le dio una tableta ya cargada con lo que le había pedido. "Gracias. Todo el mundo, descansen. Quiero que se me avisen tan pronto estén en movimiento. Allá es tarde ahora, lo que significa que tenemos un poco menos de veinticuatro horas antes del despegue. No estaré feliz hasta que estén en el maldito aire."

"No jodas," concordó Alec.

Todos empezamos a dejar la oficina, pero Alice parecía dividida.

"Increíble trabajo, querida, pero déjalo por ahora," le dijo Jasper.

Titubeó, pero miró alrededor a cada uno de los monitores que parecía estar lleno de información. "Igor, envía una alerta a la tableta de Edward si esos chips GPS se desconectan o cambian de locación," ordenó, portando una expresión un poco más relajada en su rostro.

Igor le respondió cuando dejábamos la habitación. " _Sí, señorita Alice. Como desee_."

* * *

 _ **Bueno, pues empieza la acción. Al parecer esta vez Carlisle no tomó decisiones muy sabias, y él y Esme están en peligro. Al menos ya accedió a tomar el vuelo a Alaska, ¿pero lograran salir? ¿Ustedes qué creen? ¿Alguna teoría? Espero que estén disfrutando de esta nueva entrega de la serie Gravity. Gracias por leer y sobre todo, gracias por compartir conmigo su opinión de la historia.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Fabiis, ValenNSwan, SandraA. Sance, EmDreams Hunter, Lunita Black27, lizdayanna, pao, Merce, YessyVL13, Shikara65, Laura Katherine, pi, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, paosierra, kedchri, lagie, Manligrez, Mss. Brightside, Tecupi, Marlecullen, pera l.t, PEYCI CULLEN, Adriu, lauritacullenswan, cary, LeidaJim, Gissy Cullen Swan, Kabum, injoa, Pili, ValeWhitlockGrey, Jazmin Li, May Cullen M, alejacipagauta, freckles03,**_ _ **niyus1205**_ _ **, glow0718, Pam Malfoy Black, Srher Evans, Sei, Sully YM, Ericastelo, tulgarita, Mafer, Monica1602, y algunos anónimos. Recuerden que un gracias no cuesta nada :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo la traduzco.

 **Y, ¿quién más podría ser mi Beta? Solo ella me soporta :P Gracias a Erica Castelo por seguir conmigo.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

 **EDWARD**

Abriendo las puertas del granero, miré el potrero. Con el paso de los años había remplazado poco a poco toda la cerca cuando visitaba a tía Kate, y parecía estar en buenas condiciones. Regresé a las casillas de los caballos, soltando a Sansón y Goliat en el potrero. Los dos se estaban haciendo viejos, pero todavía estaban en buena forma. Sansón era del color del dulce de azúcar y mantequilla con la crin y cola casi blancas—un palomino de raza pura. Goliat, por el contrario, era negro como el carbón, una mezcla de diferentes razas. Después, dejé salir de sus casillas a Mary y Ruth, que eran más jóvenes y pequeñas. Ellas eran cuarto de milla de un color castaño rojizo, con franjas blancas en sus caras.

Una vez que el granero estuvo vacío, me puse a trabajar en las rejas de las casillas. Todas necesitaban ser remplazadas. Sus bisagras y seguros estaban viejos y oxidados, y estaba casi seguro que Goliat lo sabía, simplemente porque era capaz de abrir la suya.

Solté un resoplido, sacudiendo mi cabeza a ese pensamiento, pero me puse a trabajar. Lock y Load encontraron una acogedora pila de heno en una casilla vacía abierta y me observaban con sus intensos ojos azules. Necesitaba hacer algo, para mantener mi mente ocupada en algo más que dejar pasar el tiempo. La diferencia de doce horas entre Alaska y Moscú me estaba volviendo jodidamente loco. Era temprano en la mañana dónde estaba, lo que significaba que mi padre y Esme estaba por irse a la cama, y no esperaba escuchar de ellos por al menos otras ocho horas o algo así. Aun peor, sería la medianoche antes de que abordaran el avión. Eso me dejaba un maldito largo día por delante.

Amontoné a un lado las viejas puertas, instalando mis caballetes para construir unas nuevas. Había terminado dos para cuando escuché una voz.

"Hola, chicos," Bella le canturreó a Sansón y Goliat al acercarse a la cerca. La observé a través de las puertas del granero abiertas, y su sonrisa era suave, dulce y calmada cuando frotó sus narices y palmeó sus flancos. Se rio bajito cuando Goliat acercó su nariz a su cabello, olfateando, resoplando y mostrándole cariño. La siguieron por lo largo de la cerca hasta que entró en el granero, y luego volvieron a su paca de heno.

Se recargó en la entrada, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "Emmett y Rose acaban de llegar, cariño. Alice y Mickey están repasando ahora todo con ellos, Kurt y Mack."

Asintiendo en señal que la había escuchado, encendí la sierra, cortando el siguiente juego de tablas para dos puertas más. Era más fácil armarlas todas y luego colocarlas una por una, en vez de hacerlo todo una puerta a la vez. Iba a agarrar el taladro, pero la mano de Bella me detuvo.

"Déjame ayudarte, Edward."

"Estoy bien, amor," argumenté, pero ella me sonrió con suficiencia. "¿Qué?"

"Estás bien ahora, ¿pero cómo vas a colocarlas sin alguien que te ayude?" Me preguntó, tomando el taladro de rehén.

Riéndome entre dientes, miré de las casillas abiertas a las nuevas puertas. "Eh. Estoy seguro que hubiera encontrado la forma."

Sonriendo, me dio el taladro. "Vamos, te ayudaré. Tú termina estás, y yo voy a quitar los viejos seguros y bisagras de los postes, ¿de acuerdo?"

Trabajamos en silencio por un rato, Bella casi leía mi mente con lo que necesitaba a cada paso del proceso. En menos de una hora, todas las puertas estaban colocadas. Me senté en una paca de heno, sin estar realmente listo para meter los caballos, así que los vi pasearse por el potrero.

Bella se sentó entre mis piernas, y la rodeé con mis brazos, inhalando profundamente el aroma de su cabello. Eran flores, el mismo de siempre, pero ahora incluía el heno y la madera recién cortada. Su mera presencia era tranquila, relajante y sospechaba que ella lo sabía.

"Necesitamos un plan de respaldo para esta noche, dulzura," le dije con un suspiro suave, lo primero que le había dicho desde que se ofreció a ayudarme. "Si algo sale mal con mi papá y Esme…" Mi voz se apagó.

Ella se giró hacia un lado, colocando sus piernas encima de una de las mías y apoyando su espalda contra la otra, que había doblado. "¿Por qué estás pensando lo peor, Edward?" Me preguntó, colocando su mano sobre la mía cuando la dejé caer en su muslo.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, encogí un hombro. "No sé. L-La c-costumbre, s-supongo," tartamudeé nervioso. "Mi papá nunca permitió que nadie lo controlara de esa forma, y no sé por qué lo está haciendo ahora. Por lo general, le diría a esos pendejos que le besaran el trasero, y vendería… o les diría que arreglaran su mierda. Pero el hecho de que están cambiando el itinerario me hace dudar, ¿sabes?"

Ella asintió una vez, metiendo su cabello detrás de su oreja cuando una suave brisa sopló por el granero. "La Guerra Fría terminó, cariño…"

"¡Lo sé, lo sé!" Repetí, asintiendo un poco. "No es eso, aunque todavía hay algunos problemas por allá—mierda clandestina. Pero tal vez es porque mi papá ya no es tan joven." Fruncí el ceño al pensar en la veracidad de esas palabras, y casi me dolió el decirlo. "Tal vez le falta algo… que ya no es tan astuto como lo era."

"¿Crees que Carlisle se _ablandó_?" Preguntó con incredulidad, y una pequeña risita se le escapó.

"No blando, no. Solo… ¿descuidado… t-tal v-vez?" Le dije, aunque salió como una pregunta. "Dulzura, sé que no es estúpido, pero aun así, me preocupa."

Asintió, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y besando mis labios. "Tu papá sigue siendo astuto. Fue certero cuando tuvimos que ir por ti a China hace unos cuantos años. Sin mencionar todo lo que ocurrió con Kyra."

Haciendo una mueca, asentí. Ese fue el último caso realmente grande con el que habíamos lidiado—Kyra. Inicialmente, había sido un caso de seguridad, que se convirtió en algo más. Había conocido a Kyra cuando estuve estacionado en el extranjero. Ella era una cantante, y nuestra historia no era muy inocente. Ahora le estaba yendo extraordinariamente bien viviendo en Los Angeles con su nuevo esposo, Jordan. Sin embargo, Bella tenía razón. Mi papá había sido bastante astuto entonces.

Bella se sorbió la nariz una vez, exhalando despacio. "Muy bien, cariño. Digamos que tienes razón. Digamos que a Carlisle ha cambiado. ¿Qué quieres hacer al respecto?"

Sacudiendo mi cabeza al escuchar sus preguntas, di un suspiro profundo. "Honestamente no lo sé."

"¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo, Edward Anthony?" Me preguntó, sus ojos se estrecharon en mi rostro con sagacidad.

Resoplando sin humor, tomé una respiración profunda. "No conociste a Garrett, aunque él te hubiera adorado, pero él siempre estaba contando historias, cosas que él y mi papá habían hecho. El antiguo equipo de papá, su _primer equipo_ , era letal. Acababan de salir de la Guerra del Golfo, y habían visto mierda a través de los años que haría que lo que hacemos parezca juegos de niños. No había un país en el que no hubiesen estado, una misión que al menos no hubieran considerado, y nada de ello era de conocimiento público. Se les pagaba para ser un equipo de operaciones encubiertas. Punto. Fueron una vez a Rusia, y Garrett me contó que casi murieron ahí."

Bella esperó pacientemente a que continuara, sus dedos entrelazados con los míos.

"A Garrett, mi papá, y… y S-Sam, se les pidió que eliminaran a un tipo que sus superiores creían era el responsable por Chernobyl. ¿Recuerdas ese incidente?" Le pregunté, a sabiendas que mi chica era malditamente inteligente, pero quería asegurarme que estábamos en la misma sintonía. Con la mención de Sam, sus dulces ojos marrones se llenaron de tristeza, lo que no me ayudaba en nada.

"Sí, sí," dijo asintiendo. "Lo recuerdo. Se supone que todo era una prueba para un corte de energía, pero resultó muy mal. El reactor nuclear colapsó. Mató a cientos—unos cuantos en el momento de la explosión, pero muchos más después debido a la intoxicación con radiación."

"Exactamente, dulzura," la felicité, besando su sien. "Bueno, aparentemente, no fue un accidente. Alguien trató de hacerlo estallar a propósito, y el equipo de mi papá fue a… resolver el problema. Algunas personas les pagaron para eliminar al científico, solo por si acaso decidía intentarlo de nuevo, solo que en otra parte. Habían pasado varios años desde Chernobyl, y no se volvió a escuchar del tipo, pero supongo que quien haya querido eliminarlo había esperado el momento oportuno."

"Oh." La voz de Bella fue baja, pero pude ver como ataba los cabos sueltos. "Fue un asesinato."

"Simple y llanamente," concordé con un gesto de mi cabeza. "Nada más, ni nada menos. Se les dio la información de dónde estaba este tipo, ellos fueron, y se deshicieron del problema. Pero el científico tampoco era estúpido. Se había vuelto todo paranoico y esa mierda con el paso de los años. Debía haber sabido que irían por él, porque tenía alguna mierda peligrosa en su laboratorio donde lo encontraron. Mi papá y su equipo por poco y no logran salir.

"Garrett me contó la historia cuando era solo un niño, probablemente para callarme o tranquilizarme, pero esa mierda se me quedó grabada," suspiré, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Mamá ya había muerto. Ya te había conocido, pero… La idea de perder también a mi papá… Bueno, eso me jodió. De verdad, Bella. No estoy bromeando." Fruncí el ceño, pasando mi pulgar por la costura externa de sus _jeans_. "Me puse como un puto loco, le dije a mi papá que era un pendejo si hacía mierda estúpida. Él se cabreó con tío Garrett, pero al final, me juró que de ese momento en adelante tomaría otro tipo de misiones."

"Así que, fue entonces cuando empezó a aceptar solo misiones de rescate. Sin blancos," supuso, inclinando esa hermosa cabeza hacia mí.

"Hubo algunos blancos, pero se resolvieron fácilmente con un arma de largo alcance. Un francotirador."

"Garrett era un francotirador, ¿verdad? ¿Igual que Jasper?"

"Sí, señora," dije con un suspiro, pasando saliva con nerviosismo. "No sé. Simplemente no me gusta que esté allá. En el momento en que me dijo dónde era esa reunión, me sentí extraño. Tal vez fue por la historia que escuché cuando era niño, o tal vez es un presentimiento, p-pero n-no m-me g-gusta."

El rostro de Bella era ilegible, pero levantó su mano, me quitó la gorra, y pasó sus dedos por mi cabello. "Garrett no debió haberte contado esa historia, cariño… no tan pronto después de lo de tu mamá. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?"

Sonreí al ver su actitud protectora. Los dos habíamos perdido a nuestras madres a temprana edad, por lo que tendíamos a apoyarnos entre nosotros. "Tal vez pensó que un chico de catorce años que quería ser como su papá cuando creciera apreciaría una buena historia, dulzura. Estoy seguro que no tenía intención de hacerme daño. Como dije, era un buen hombre."

"Mmm," murmuró evasiva. "¿Te dieron nombres?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No, y para entonces, estoy muy seguro que no mantenían registros."

"Cierto," estuvo de acuerdo, pero se quedó callada por un momento. Sus ojos clavados a los míos, pero asintió una vez. "Muy bien, Edward. Estoy de acuerdo. Hablaremos de un plan de respaldo, ¿está bien? Pero preferiría hacerlo con todos."

Tomé una respiración profunda y la dejé salir. "Bien. Vamos a llevar a todos al cuarto de computadoras."

 **~oOo~**

"Papi, ¿dónde está _Poppy_ y _Nanny_?" Bethy preguntó mientras la metía a la cama.

Levanté la vista cuando Sammy se recargó en la cama, diciendo, "Extraño las galletas de _Nanny_."

Le sonreí a él y luego de vuelta a Bethy, diciendo, "Van a venir, chicos. _Poppy_ está trabajando, ¿está bien?"

La pequeña mano de Bethy se levantó para frotar el punto entre mis cejas que ni siquiera sabía había arrugado. "¿Pronto?" Susurró. " _Poppy_ nos prometió que nos llevaría a acampar en el bosque de tía Kate."

Sacudí mi cabeza, sonriendo. "¿Eso hizo?"

"Sí," Sammy dijo bajito con una sonrisa lenta y traviesa. "Nos prometió fogatas y _s'mores_ e historias de miedo. _Y_ dijo que dormiríamos en bolsas para dormir y casas de campaña."

"¡¿Por qué no se me invitó?!" Jadeé en _shock_ , incapaz de no tomarles el pelo.

Los dos se rieron— exactamente la reacción que quería.

Bethy se incorporó, agarrando ambos lados de mi rostro. "Tenes que venir, papi. ¡Tú haces los mejores _s'mores_!"

Eso le ganó unos babosos y ruidosos besos en trompetilla a su cuello, lo que la hizo chillar y darme una trompetilla en la mejilla en respuesta.

"¡Hora de ir a la cama, pequeños soldados!" Les ordené, soltando una risita cuando Sammy salió disparado a su cama. "Solo dulces sueños, pequeña dulzura," dije con un suspiro contra su frente una vez que volvió a caer en su almohada.

"Un besito más," me ordenó, frunciendo sus labios, y fui incapaz de resistirme. "Te amo," canturreó.

"También te amo."

Caminé hacia el otro lado del cuarto de los niños para arropar a Sammy, escuchando a Abby y a Caleb resistiéndose a ir a dormir con Sarah y Rose en el pasillo, a pesar de que les habíamos prometido una película. Mi hijo estaba sentado con los ojos amplios en medio de la litera de abajo, mirándome.

"Métete debajo de las mantas, peque," le dije, y lo hizo, mirándome con ojos que se parecían tanto a los de su madre, que era sorprendente. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Caleb dice… que va haber osos cuando vayamos a acampar," susurró, como si fuera un secreto.

"Hay osos por aquí, hijo, pero la cerca de tía Kate los mantiene afuera," le expliqué, alborotando su cabello ahora más corto. Estaba casi seguro que tía Kate nos lo cortaba para que nos viéramos idénticos. "Pero si te hace sentir mejor, te prometo que ningún oso _te hará daño_ ," gruñí, haciéndole cosquillas hasta que tuvo la cara roja y estaba jadeando. "Dulces sueños, peque," le dije con una risita contra su mejilla cuando se relajó, todavía riéndose un poco. "Te amo."

"También te amo, papi."

Pasé junto a Caleb en el pasillo. "Oye, Caleb… ninguna historia de osos, ¿está bien? Trata de no asustar a nadie."

Sonrió, y juro por Dios, que era como ver a su padre—hoyuelos y ojos arrugados y todo. Rose soltó un resoplido, sacudiendo su cabeza y dándome una mirada de disculpa.

"¡Lo siento, tío Edward!" Canturreó, con una expresión traviesa, pero engreída al mismo tiempo.

"Mmm," murmuré, rodándole mis ojos, pero chocó los cinco conmigo al pasar.

Había sido un largo día de mierda, y sabía que no había terminado. Estábamos esperando la llamada en cualquier momento. Se había decidido que los niños se fueran a la cama temprano con la promesa de que verían una película en su habitación. No los queríamos cerca del cuarto de computadoras por si algo salía mal. Aunque, Bethy era malditamente astuta y pudo percibir el estrés de su madre y mío, sin importar lo mucho que tratáramos de ocultarlo, y sorprendentemente, no se resistió a dormirse temprano. Ella era tan intuitiva como Bella y simplemente había instado al resto de los niños a irse con ella. Probablemente fue la razón por la que preguntó por su _Poppy_ y _Nanny_ en primer lugar.

Caminé por la sala de estar principal hacia el comedor, cuando me dieron un plato. "¡Maldita sea! ¿En serio?" Jadeé, viendo el gigante pedazo de pie de manzana que seguía caliente y con helado derritiéndose en la cima.

Bella se echó a reír. "Edward," dijo con un suspiro, rodando los ojos. "Van a pensar que nunca te hago pie de manzana."

Metí un enorme bocado en mi boca antes de dejarme caer en una silla frente a la mesa. "Nunca me canso de esto, dulzura," murmuré con la boca llena, lamiendo mis labios y dándole una sonrisa.

"Solo come, tontito." Besó mi frente y se sentó junto a mí.

No había un mejor postre en el planeta. El pie de Bella era espectacular. Hace años me enseñó cómo hacerlo, pero siempre salía mejor cuando ella lo hacía. Había sido la receta de su tía Jane, la mujer que había cuidado de Bella cuando era una niña después de la muerte de Renee. Comí un pedazo el día que vi a mi chica por primera vez. Yo era una cosita tímida de trece años nervioso y tartamudeando, pero el pie—y la dulce y extrovertida niña de doce años—me habían hecho sentir tranquilo y cómodo. Esme, siendo una terapeuta, había asumido que asocié el pie con esos sentimientos en vez de que solo me encantara el maldito postre. Hace años le había dicho que dejara de analizar mi maldita cabeza, a lo que simplemente se rio y alborotó mi cabello.

El pensar en mi madrastra me hizo sonreí, pero decayó rápidamente. Maldición, mi papá tenía que llamar pronto antes de que me volviera jodidamente loco. Levanté la vista hacia la puerta abierta del cuarto de computadoras, donde Rose, Makenna, Alice y Kurt se estaban colocando frente a las pantallas. Jasper, Alec, y Emmett estaban frente a la mesa en el centro, con papeles esparcidos de un extremo al otro de ella.

Terminé mi postre, cogiendo el plato.

"Edward Cullen, si lames ese plato…" Bella me advirtió, levantándome una _sexy_ ceja.

"¡No iba a hacerlo!" Me eché a reír cuando la mentira que salió dio lástima.

"¡A que sí, niño bonito!" Mickey replicó con un resoplido. "Hay mierda que nunca cambia, lo juro."

Poniendo una expresión de inocencia en mi rostro, le di el plato y el tenedor a Bella. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero repentinamente el cuarto de computadoras se llenó de pitidos y excitado parloteo.

"¡Edward!" Alice me llamó, corriendo a la puerta. "No han llamado, pero están en movimiento. Ven aquí."

Mickey, Bella, Obie y yo entramos corriendo a la habitación. Jasper había instalado una pantalla plana muy grande en la pared, y ahí es donde todos estaban mirando. El mapa cuadriculado en la pantalla estaba dividido en varias vistas—un vista aérea, la distribución del hotel, y el plano de la planta en el piso superior donde estaba localizada la habitación de mi papá. Dos puntos—uno rojo y uno verde—bajaban por el pasillo hacia los ascensores.

Girándome hacia Alice, le ordené, "Quiero que entres a las cámaras de seguridad. Ahora."

"Igor, en el muro del fondo, pon la transmisión de seguridad del hotel en tiempo real. Todas ellas," Alice ordenó, pero se volvió hacia mí. "Supuse que me pedirías eso, así que me adelante y las _hackee_."

Sonreí un poco y asentí, pero caminé hacia la vista de las pantallas holográficas que Igor estaba haciendo aparecer en el muro una por una. El maldito hotel era ridículamente lujoso, pero lujoso significaba mejor protección. El vestíbulo estaba situado en el centro del edificio de trece pisos, con las habitaciones de frente al atrio en todos los pisos hasta el superior. Los pisos y habitaciones rodeaban el atrio, donde los ascensores eran de cristal transparente. Mi papá dijo que le gustaba que podía ver la puerta principal sin importar dónde estuviera dentro del hotel.

Si Alice era impresionante, Igor era pura genialidad de mierda, porque con cada paso que mi papá y Esme daban dentro del hotel, Igor cambiaba a la transmisión de la cámara más cercana, haciendo acercamientos para que pudiera ver mejor—por el corredor, frente a la puerta del ascensor, dentro del ascensor, y finalmente el vestíbulo principal en la planta baja. Di un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando se quedaron dentro del vestíbulo, entrando solo a una pequeña tienda.

Caminando de un lado al otro, agarré mi cabello, echándole unos cuantos vistazos a la transmisión. Estaban comprando una taza de café, algo para desayunar, y Esme cargaba una revista o dos.

"Edward," Bella dijo en voz baja. "Mira a tu papá. Obsérvalo."

Me acerqué al muro, e Igor hizo un acercamiento a la pequeña mesa y sillas donde estaban sentados. La atención de Esme estaba fija en mi padre, pero los ojos de él estaban _en todas jodidas partes_.

"Su trasero está en puta alerta máxima, hombre," murmuró Emmett, viniendo a pararse junto a mí. "Míralo."

"Sí, lo está," concordé con voz suave, inspeccionando el resto de las pantallas. "¿Qué es lo que ves, papá?" Murmuré para mí mismo. "Llámame, pendejo."

Como si me hubiese escuchado, sacó su teléfono, y juro que sus ojos encontraron los míos en la cámara. Metió su _Bluetooth_ en su oído, dándole uno a Esme al otro lado de la mesa. Mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo.

Deslicé mi pulgar para contestar la llamada, y él ni siquiera esperó a que dijera algo.

"Supongo que estás conectado a las cámaras de seguridad, ¿verdad? Y supongo que Alice está escuchando."

"Sí, señor," le respondí, colocando el teléfono sobre la mesa.

"Bien. Alice, conecta el _Bluetooth_ de Esme a mi teléfono," ordenó con un tono bajo.

"En ello, en ello, en ello," repitió, rodando en su silla por el suelo. Sus dedos volaron sobre las teclas. Después de unos cuantos clics del ratón, pude escuchar otra voz entrar en la línea.

"Hola, chicos."

"Hola, Esme, ¿estás bien?" Bella preguntó, pero mi padre no le dio oportunidad de responder.

"Necesito que me escuchen, chicos," nos dijo, y en la cámara, sus ojos se movían todo en derredor—la ventana junto a él, la entrada de la tienda, la parte de atrás de la tienda. Por todas partes. "Tengo tres colas."

"Háblanos," gruñí, estudiando cada una de las cámaras. "¿Dónde? Descríbelos."

"En recepción, a la izquierda. Cabello oscuro, abrigo, con barba. ¿Lo tienes?" Murmuró.

"¡Aquí!" Jasper dijo en voz alta, señalando la pantalla. "Igor, envía el video a la computadora de Mack."

"Siguiente," mi papá continuó. "Son dos hombres—uno obeso, el otro no se molesta en ocultar su arma muy bien. Gorras de béisbol y chaquetones de cuero."

"En esta," Bella gritó. "Igor, envía la transmisión de la cámara siete a la computadora de Mack."

"El último… afuera. Deambulando en la acera como si estuviera esperando un taxi. Tiene un periódico abierto, y está fumando un cigarro."

"No está solo," declaró Mickey, señalando el video de seguridad de afuera. "Hay una van negra estacionada en la esquina. Igor, envía eso también a la computadora de Mack."

Mack trabajaba furiosamente para congelar, grabar, mapear y procesar cada uno de esos rostros. Tenía dos monitores inundados con software de reconocimiento facial. Cientos de identidades pasaban velozmente al tratar de identificar quién estaba siguiendo a mi papá. Ella estaba trabajando rápidamente y en silencio.

"Carlisle, vamos a sacarte de ahí y llevarte al aeropuerto. La seguridad de ahí no permitirá que alguien se te acerque, así que tienes que escuchar a lo que podemos ver," Bella le dijo con firmeza.

Él ya estaba asintiendo de acuerdo. "Sin importar lo que pase, necesito que suban a Esme a ese puñetero avión. ¡¿Entendido?!"

Mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior al escuchar esa orden, porque no debía ser ignorada, pero también significaba que él se sacrificaría por su esposa, una mierda que entendía completamente—aunque, no tenía que gustarme. La boca de Esme se abrió para decir algo, pero mi papá le lanzó una mirada intensa, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Maldita sea," dije con un suspiro.

"Prométemelo, Edward," me pidió por la línea.

Todos en la habitación se volvieron hacia mí, y mis manos estaban cerradas en puños. Estaba sacudiendo lentamente mi cabeza, tratando de ver todo al mismo tiempo.

"Joder, te lo prometo, papá," le dije con los dientes apretados. "Pero vamos a sacarlos de ahí. Y desafortunadamente, no por la maldita puerta principal."

"Chicos," los llamó Kurt, rodando hacia nosotros y levantándose. "Tenemos otro grupo de hombres en el entrada lateral. No son tan sutiles al ocultar sus armas." Se giró hacia Bella. "Deberíamos llamar a la policía de Moscú."

"¡Adelante! Hazlo," ordenó Bella, y Kurt se lanzó a su computadora, poniéndose unos auriculares.

Parpadeé dos veces cuando un ruso perfecto voló a través de sus labios. "¿Y esa mierda?"

"Su abuela era de Rusia," declaró Alice en voz baja.

"Jasper," gruñí por lo bajo, mirando a mi derecha. "Encuentra otra salida de ese maldito hotel. Asegúrate que esté despejada y vacía."

"Entendido." Se sentó frente a la computadora, revisando los planos.

Me volví hacia la cámara donde mi padre y mi madrasta seguían casualmente sentados en la tienda. "¿Pueden dejar su mierda ahí?" Le pregunté, pensando que podían remplazar ropa y artículos de aseo personal.

"No," mi papá respondió. "Mi _laptop_ está arriba. No puedo dejarla."

"¿Estás armado ahora?" Le pregunté, tratando de ver la mejor forma de llevarlos arriba a la habitación y luego sacarlos.

"Sí."

"Bien. Van a levantarse, dejar la jodida mesa, y regresar a los ascensores. Van a hacerlo como si no hubieran visto una mierda. ¿Entendido?" Le dije, tronando mi dedos en la habitación llena de gente. Cuando todos los ojos estuvieron sobre mí, les dije, "¡Necesito sus ojos en las cámaras ahora! ¡Si ven algo, lo dicen!"

Alice vino a pararse junto a mí. "Igor, separa los videos en tres secciones—una para mí, una para Edward, y una para Bella."

" _Como desee…_ "

Igor hizo lo que se le ordenó, y ahora Alice, Bella y yo teníamos grupos diferentes de transmisiones de video. Giraban y rotaban frente a nosotros siempre que alguien se movía. Las cámaras parecían ser de alta tecnología, con un software de activación por movimiento. Era jodidamente seguro que hacía la mierda más fácil, porque Igor tenía fijo el rostro de mi padre. Esos eran los videos que yo estaba viendo.

"A tu señal, papá. Adelante," le dije.

Estaba centrado en la pareja levantándose de la mesa, pero las voces en la habitación me estaban impidiendo escuchar. Sacando mi propio auricular, lo metí en mi oído.

"Concéntrate en mi voz y haz lo que te diga, ¿entendido?" Pregunté.

"Sí, Edward," Esme dijo en respuesta.

"Bien."

Retrocedí, mirando a Bella, que señaló a la esquina derecha del vestíbulo. "Tienen dos pendejos a su derecha. Y dos pendejos a su izquierda. Maldición, están extremadamente interesados a dónde van. Ignórenlos. Si hacen algo ahora, provocarán una escena. Tomen el ascensor hacia su piso," les indiqué.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro de la cabina del ascensor, me volví hacia Jasper cuando se acercó a mi lado.

"Bajando las escaleras de servicio de la parte de atrás. Las encontrará al final de su piso. Si las toma, no lo pueden ver desde el vestíbulo, y saldrá por la lavandería de la planta baja. La lavandería tiene su propia salida en un área de servicio de carga y descarga," respondió rápidamente.

"Diez-cuatro," murmuré en respuesta, volviendo a levantar la mirada.

"Su piso está despejado hasta ahora," Alice me dijo, y asentí, viendo que tenía razón.

"Tienes despejado hasta la habitación, papá," le dije, "pero no te tomes tu puto tiempo. ¡Agarra la menos cantidad de mierda que puedas y vete! Y asegúrate de tener sus pasaportes."

No había cámaras dentro de la habitación, pero sus chips GPS mostraron bastante movimiento. En menos de sesenta segundos, escuché su voz hosca en mi oído.

"Listo," declaró, y vi el punto verde y el rojo moverse hacia la puerta.

"Espera. Sigue mis instrucciones cuando te diga," le ordené, mirando primero a Alice y luego a Bella.

"Hay dos subiendo en los ascensores del sur," dijo ella, señalando a los matones en el vestíbulo.

"Perfecto," dijo Jasper, acercándose. "Las escaleras de servicio están de lado contrario."

"¿Tenemos cámaras ahí?" Pregunté, girándome hacia cada uno de ellos. Cuando recibí gestos afirmativos de cabeza, le dije, "Papá, ahora. Da vuelta a la izquierda al salir por la puerta, dirígete al final del pasillo, y toma la puerta de empleados."

Podía escuchar a Rose detrás de mí. "Más rápido, Mack. ¡Necesitamos saber quiénes son esos pendejos!"

"Si no están en la base de datos internacional, estamos jodidos," Makenna murmuró en respuesta.

"Edward," Kurt me llamó por encima de mi hombro. "La policía de Moscú está en camino."

"Van a llegar tarde," le dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza y agarrando mi cabello. "Los sacaré antes de que lleguen. Pero llama a un puñetero taxi. Lo quiero esperando abajo frente a las puertas de servicio."

Asintió, rodando de regreso a su escritorio. El video holográfico se desplazó frente a mí, dándome cada ángulo y casi todos los pisos de la escalera de servicio.

"Bella, vigila esos otros pisos en busca de cualquier movimiento. Alice, necesito que vigilen la salida de la lavandería," le ordené.

"Edward, el cuarto piso en las escaleras." La voz de Bella se elevó, pero su dedo señaló a tres hombres entrando por la puerta de empleados.

"¡Papá, Esme… _deténganse_!" Les ordené. Se detuvieron en los escalones entre el sexto y el quinto piso. "Tienen compañía, y no dispararía si fuera tú. Los disparos van a alertar a los tres pendejos en el piso arriba de ustedes. Aunque, pueden bajar al quinto piso saliendo hacia los ascensores…"

"A la mierda," mi papá interrumpió, señalando a Esme y poniendo un dedo en sus labios. Se agachó, obligando a Esme a hacer lo mismo, pero lo escuché murmurarle que se quedara ahí al mismo tiempo que sacaba su Glock.

"Aw, demonios," Emmett dijo bajito. "Agáchate, agáchate…"

Todos estaban viendo mi video. Y estaba jodidamente seguro que todos estábamos conteniendo el aliento.

"Si vas a tomarlos por sorpresa, entonces tienes unos… veinte segundos," le dije, viendo cuando los tres hombres con chaquetones de cuero subían las escaleras. "En cuatro, tres, dos… ¡ahora!"

Maldita sea, al menos no salió disparando, pero sí les saltó encima. Usando la culata de su arma, le dio un culatazo al primer tipo, derribándolo sobre el segundo y tercero. Los dos cayeron unos cuantos escalones dando tumbos, pero antes de que pudieran recuperarse, mi papá estaba encima de ellos. Varios puñetazos a cada uno, y patadas en la cabeza, y dejó a tres hombres inconscientes en la escalera.

"¡Adelante, adelante, adelante!" Le ordené, asegurándome que papá agarrara la mano de Esme antes de volverme hacia Bella.

"Pfft… mi padrino _no_ es un puto _blando_ , Edward," me dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Sí, bueno, todavía no está en el avión, Bellsy," replicó Emmett. "Todavía nos quedan un par de pisos y salir por una puerta de servicio."

"Lo están rastreando," dijo Alice de repente. "¡¿Cómo?! ¿Cómo demonios lo están rastreando?" Prácticamente gritó, corriendo de un extremo de los videos al otro. "¡Nadie sabría dónde está mi chip! Nadie…"

"¡Mierda! ¡La puerta de servicio no está despejada… repito, la puerta de servicio no está despejada!" Jasper declaró en un extremo del muro.

En el video, podía ver la salida trasera. Claramente, al fondo, esperaba un taxi, pero fue en los tres tipos saliendo del callejón en la parte de atrás en donde se posaron mis ojos.

"Vas a tener compañía en la salida. Si disparas, vas a ocasionar un completo caos, papá," le advertí, "pero puede que no tengas opción."

"¡Tienen armas!" Advirtió Emmett, al unirse a Bella frente a sus pantallas.

"Es a mí a quien quieren," papá declaró por la línea. Pero en la pantalla, Esme estaba negando.

"No, Carlisle… solo…" Comenzó a discutir, pero podía ver que dos hombres más entraban por la entrada para empleados en el vestíbulo. Pronto estaría rodeados."

"Tienes que hacer algo, papá," le dije en advertencia. "¡Sal disparando, o vuelve a subir las escaleras y te encontraremos otra salida, pero tienes que moverte!"

A estas alturas, me importaba una mierda que fuera arrestado. Al menos entonces, estarían a salvo, pero la policía estaba, hasta ahora, aún ausente.

Sus ojos miraron a la cámara. "Me lo prometiste, Edward. Ahora… ¿dónde están mis blancos?" Preguntó, dándole el único bolso que llevaba a Esme y volviendo a sacar su Glock. A Esme, le dijo, "Vas a correr en línea recta. Mantente agachada, y sigue corriendo."

Las aletas de mi nariz se ensancharon por mi temperamento, pero le respondí. "Vienen de la puerta… diez en punto y dos en punto. Apunta en un ángulo descendente; están debajo de ti en la rampa. Esme, no tienes otra opción más que salir corriendo y dar vuelta a la izquierda detrás del camión. Cuando te diga…" Esperé hasta que los tres hombres estuvieran en el lugar perfecto. "En tres, dos, uno… ¡adelante, adelante, adelante!"

La puerta de la escaleras se abrió de golpe, y mi padre disparó dos veces provocando que dos hombres cayeran al piso. Los trabajadores de la lavandería se dispersaron, dándole a Esme el suficiente valor para colocarse detrás de la camioneta. Sin embargo, a pesar de la perfecta puntería y reflejos veloces de mi padre, el tercer hombre en la plataforma volvió su arma contra él.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Bella, pero antes de que pudiéramos ver, se oyó el grito de Esme.

"Una pistola paralizante," dijo Mickey, apresurándose a mi lado. "Se lo van a llevar."

"Que me jodan," gruñí, agarrando mi cabello, porque dos hombres que venían del vestíbulo ya estaban agarrando a mi padre.

"¡Sácala! ¡Sácala!" Dijo Bella, golpeando mi hombro.

"¡Esme, escúchame! Tienes que correr," le dije.

"¡Y no hacia ese taxi!" Gritó Kurt, señalando al que estaba frente a la puerta de servicio. "¡Esa no es la compañía que llamé! Dile que busque un taxi anaranjado y negro. ¡No de puto color amarillo!"

"La esquina sureste frente al río," dijo Alice en voz alta. "La está esperando."

Por el _Bluetooth_ de mi padre, podía escuchar voces ásperas hablando ruso, pero mi atención estaba en Esme.

"Corre, Esme. Da vuelta a la izquierda al salir por las puertas. Busca un taxi anaranjado y negro," le ordené, tratando de ignorar sus sollozos, incluso cuando todo en mí se partía en dos cuando tres hombres agarraron a mi padre.

"¡Edward, por favor!"

Tragando grueso, sacudí mi cabeza. "Lo sé. Pero tienes que hacer lo que te digo. Se lo llevaron. Ya lo subieron a una van negra. Pero ahora hay dos detrás de ti. ¡Tienes que irte!" Usé el video de seguridad de afuera para seguirla, sin mencionar su punto verde del GPS. "¡¿Ves esa mierda?!"

"No," dijo entre su aliento, dando vuelta en la esquina. "¡Oh, espera! Sí."

"Bien. Entra," le dije, tronando mis dedos y señalando a la pantalla donde la van seguía esperando. "Síganla tan lejos como puedan. ¡Quiero toda la mierda que puedan conseguir!"

Ver que los dos puntos GPS empezaban a separarse fue casi demasiado para todos en la habitación, pero ellos no estaban escuchando los sollozos de Esme. Agarrando mi cabello y volviendo a poner el teléfono en altavoz, vi en el video de seguridad cuando cerró la puerta trasera del coche, diciéndole al conductor que partiera al aeropuerto y que se asegurara que no los siguieran. Pero fue la voz de Kurt la que hizo que todos nos paralizáramos.

"Son… instrucciones… quítale sus zapatos, el cinturón… y… el reloj." Tradujo, mirándome. "Perdimos el reloj, y perdimos su chip GPS. Y Esme tiene _su_ teléfono. No podemos rastrearlo."

"¡No, no, no!" Esme gimió, rompiendo mi corazón aún más.

"¡Mierda!" Gruñí, incapaz de controlar mi temperamento. Retrocediendo, Hice un hoyo atravesando el muro de yeso de un puñetazo. "¡ _Maldición_!" Grité, girándome para señalar a Emmett. "¡Quiero todo de esa van! Cada maldita cosa." Volviéndome hacia Mack, le dije, "Quiero que me informes en el momento en que identifiques a esos hombres. Todos ellos."

El _Bluetooth_ de Esme captó claramente el sonido de las sirenas de la policía, así que me volví hacia Kurt. "Llama a la policía. Dales la descripción de la van. Ve si pueden seguirla."

Asintió, pero dio unos golpecitos en sus auriculares, indicando que ya estaba en ello. Esme, sin embargo, sonaba inconsolable, así que volví a encender mi _Bluetooth._

"Esme, escúchame. _Vamos_ a encontrarlo, maldita sea, lo juro por Dios, pero tienes que continuar. ¿Me escuchas?" Le pregunté con voz suave, caminando hacia el fondo de la habitación.

Se quedó callada por un momento, y temí que se hubiera cortado la llamada, porque definitivamente escuché el crujido y el chasquido cuando removieron el auricular de mi padre, el sonido del ruso interrumpiéndose a media oración. Levantando la vista, se reavivó un poco la esperanza cuando el punto rojo señalando a mi papá continuó recorriendo las calles de Moscú en dirección opuesta al punto verde de Esme.

"Esme, por favor, respóndeme," le supliqué bajito.

"No me esperes," de pronto declaró, escuchándose mucho más controlada. "Edward, no te atrevas a esperar. Es un vuelo de veinticuatro horas. Vienes aquí y lo encuentras."

Haciendo una mueca, tomé una respiración profunda. "Está bien, pero permanece al teléfono hasta el último segundo posible. ¿Durará la batería?"

Pude escucharla moverlo un poco, pero suspiró, "Sí, durará."

"Bien." Me senté pesadamente en la silla más cercana, dejando caer mis codos sobre mis rodillas y agarrando puños de mi cabello con mis dos manos. "Dime lo que sabes, Esme."

Aclaró su garganta, sorbiéndose un poco la nariz. "No estaba preocupado hasta que le dijiste que Boris Zukov estaba desaparecido. Edward, creo… tal vez si lo encuentras."

"Está bien, está bien," le dije para tranquilizarla. "¿Qué más? Háblame."

"No confiaba en Sergei, ni un poco. Dijo que el tipo podía hacer el trabajo en Norilsk, pero… dijo que tenías razón, que el hombre seguía cambiando de planes. Dijo que Sergei era sospechoso," explicó, aunque podía darme cuenta que se estaba calmando.

Esme Cullen nunca entraba en pánico. Jamás. Siempre estaba calmada, siempre en control, y siempre tranquila bajo presión. Era por los años lidiando con personal militar, porque su hermano era un _Navy Seal_ y agente de la CIA, y luego, por casarse con papá. Sabía que estaba ligeramente en _shock_ por el momento, pero también sabía que una vez que pasara, iba a ser el fuego del infierno y azufre encarnado. Iba a querer respuestas y que alguien pagara, y era al equipo y a mí de quien exigiría la venganza.

"Llama a mi hermano," ordenó, nuevamente, sonando un poco más controlada. "Eleazar te ayudará. Él tiene conexiones y contactos aquí en Moscú que te conseguirán lo que sea que necesites."

"Sí, señora," le dije, haciéndole un ademán a Bella para que se acercara. Cubriendo el altavoz de mi _Bluetooth_ , le susurré, "Dulzura, localiza a Eleazar por teléfono. Dile exactamente lo que sucedió. Dile que lo necesitamos. ¡Ya!"

"Está bien," dijo asintiendo con vehemencia. "Me adelanté e hice que Emmett y Mickey prepararan el helicóptero, Edward. Solo tienes que decir qué, cuándo y dónde."

Asintiendo, besé sus nudillos antes de que se alejara para llamar a El. "¿Esme?"

"Estoy en el aeropuerto, hijo," dijo con un suspiro. "No voy a poder quedarme al teléfono a través de los controles de seguridad. Te enviaré un mensaje con el teléfono de tu padre cuando esté sentada."

Un vistazo al reloj de la pared me dijo que llegó a tiempo. No tendría maletas que registrar, solo una de mano. Sus antecedentes estaban que rechinaban de limpios, de modo que no la detendría mucho tiempo en la aduana o para la revisión de seguridad.

"De hecho, quiero que me llames de nuevo una vez que te hayas registrado y estés frente a la puerta de embarque, ¿está bien?" Le pregunté.

"Está bien, te llamaré en un momento."

La llamada terminó, y miré lentamente alrededor de la habitación. "Todos, escúchenme." Cuando todo el trabajo se detuvo y todos sus ojos estaban en mí, les dije, "Está mierda no ha terminado. Necesito un equipo. Y los necesito a todos alertas."

"Chico, todos estamos dispuestos," declaró Alec, su rostro tan feroz como jamás lo había visto. "Carlisle no nos dejaría, y nosotros no lo dejaremos. Solo dinos lo que necesitas."

Me sorbí la nariz, tomé una respiración profunda, y dije, "Alice, necesito un plan de vuelo. Necesita ser detallado, marcado con cada parada para cargar combustible a lo largo del camino. Jasper, Alec, necesito que el compartimiento de carga del helicóptero esté cargado con todo lo que tenemos y suministros para una misión de operaciones encubiertas. Rose… acceso a control remoto con ustedes— _laptops_ , teléfonos satelitales, tabletas. Necesito acceso inmediato a información las veinticuatro horas del día una vez que estemos en el aire."

"¿A quién vas a llevar?" Preguntó.

"Todavía no lo sé. Quiero saber lo que piensa Eleazar, pero estoy jodidamente seguro que tendremos que viajar hasta Moscú y comenzar desde el maldito cero," le dije, mirando a los ojos a mi esposa. "No puedo pedirte que te quedes. Puedo ver en tu rostro que no vas a escuchar una mierda."

Me sonrió con suficiencia, pero decayó velozmente. "Vas a necesitarme, a Jasper, Mickey, Alec, y Emmett."

"Sin mencionar a Kurt. Al parecer, habla el ruso con fluidez," le dije, mirando al hombre en cuestión.

"Nunca me preguntaste," dijo con un resoplido, encogiendo un hombro. "Pero sí. Mi abuela era rusa; ella me enseñó."

Asintiendo en señal de que lo había escuchado, volví a mirar a Bella. "Para ti esto es un secuestro, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," susurró, viéndose preocupada porque se lo impidiera, pero a decir verdad, la necesitaba.

Sin embargo, dejar a nuestros hijos era lo que más me preocupaba. Pero también conocía a mi esposa, y el que le arrojaran esto abiertamente a la cara traería un montón de malos recuerdos, y con ello, posibles ataques de pánico. Amaba a mi padre como si fuera el suyo, y simplemente no se quedaría. En casa de tía Kate sería inservible, pero conmigo, sería una fuerza imparable con la que luchar.

"Habrá reglas, dulzura." Le levanté una ceja, sabiendo que entendería. Tendría que escuchar cada maldita palabra que le dijera si venía conmigo, pero en este viaje se necesitaría de su habilidad de leer información, su atención detallada, y su puta puntería perfecta.

Asintió, pero no discutió. "Le dejé a El un mensaje."

"Bien," dije con un suspiro, agarrando una vez más mi cabello.

La habitación se dividió de todas las jodidas formas imaginables. Tía Kate miraba preocupada desde la entrada, pero no dijo nada. Pareció una eternidad antes de que mi teléfono al fin sonara otra vez.

"¿Esme?" Pregunté después de pasar mi dedo por la pantalla del teléfono.

"Edward, estoy frente a la puerta de embarque. El vuelo está a tiempo," declaró.

"Diez-cuatro," le indiqué que había escuchado, mi corazón calmándose un poco. "¿Alguien te siguió?"

"No."

"¿Alguien te está mirando?"

"No, cariño."

"Bien. Si te sientes incómoda antes de que despegue ese avión, busca al guardia de seguridad más cercano. No me importa quiénes son esos cabrones, pero al menos llamarás la atención suficiente como para ponerlos nerviosos. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí." Suspiró profundamente, sus emociones saturando su voz en sus siguientes palabras. "No quiero perderlo, Edward. Cumpliste tu promesa con él; ahora hazme una. Prométeme que harás todo lo que puedas por encontrarlo."

Frote mi rostro con mis manos, sintiendo que envejecía mil años en ese momento. La adrenalina por guiarlos en esta mierda estaba pasando, y me sentía como si me hubieran dejado caer de un avión.

"Sabes que lo haré," le susurré.

"Prométemelo, Edward," me suplicó, "antes de que aborde. Ya están anunciando mi vuelo."

Asintiendo y echándole un vistazo a mi equipo que ya estaba concentrado en su trabajo, di un suspiro profundo. "Te lo prometo, _mamá_."

Cerré los ojos con fuerza al escuchar el pequeño sollozo que atravesó la línea.

"Gracias, hijo," susurró, y la llamada terminó.

* * *

 _ ***Agita bandera blanca* Guarden sus palos y trinches, recuerden que yo no escribí la historia, ¿eh? Pues sí, se llevaron a nuestro Poppy, al menos Esme está a salvo y el equipo se prepara para la misión de rescate. Sé que muchas van a estar comiéndose las uñas, pero antes de que tomen cualquier decisión precipitada, déjenme decirles que no se repetirá lo que en la primera y la segunda historia. Creo que con eso se los digo todo, así es que tranquilas, respiren profundo y agárrense porque el viaje está un poco agitado. Ahora, como ya algunas les he mencionado, esta historia todavía no la iba a empezar, así que no tengo capítulos de respaldo, estoy traduciendo conforme van leyendo. De modo que no hay capítulo para subirles otro, lo único que puedo hacer es tratar de apurarme lo más que pueda para darles otro en unos días, antes de la semana. Pero…. Ya saben cuál es el pero, ¿verdad? Me parece increíble que esta es la historia que más piden y en dónde hay más lectoras silenciosas. Gracias por leer, pero no cuesta nada que diga de perdido hola, ¿no creen? Gracias, o me gusto, espero el siguiente. Den un poco de su amor ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Yoliki, anybella, Anna, Kabum, NaNYs Sanz, jimena, beakis, Pera l.t, angelabarmtz, EmDreams Hunter, Andrea Ojeda, Shikara65, Angel twilighter, paosierra, Lunita Black27, Manligrez, LicetSalvatore, lagie, LalhizGarcia, May Cullen M, Srher Evans, freckles03, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lauritacullenswan, ValenNSwan, danielaMc1, Adriu, niyus1205, lizdayanna, Sully YM, Pam Malfoy Black, tulgarita, glow0718, LeidaJim, Tecupi, Pili, erizo ikki, Ericastelo, ValeWhitlockGrey, Mafer, Carmen03, Sei, DenniChavez y algunos anónimos. Recuerden, pueden recibir un capi en unos días, depende de ustedes ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo la traduzco.

 **Y, ¿quién más podría ser mi Beta? Solo ella me soporta :P Gracias a Erica Castelo por seguir conmigo.**

* * *

 **~oOo~**

CAPÍTULO 5

 **BELLA**

"Papi está enojado," Sammy me susurró, su pequeña frente arrugándose mientras observaba a su padre preparar el helicóptero al otro lado del patio de la granja.

"No, cariño. Solo está preocupado," le prometí, rascando la oreja de Load. Estaba en alerta junto a mi hijo, sus intensos ojos azules siempre vigilando.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó, subiendo a mi regazo, todavía en sus pijamas de franela con camuflaje.

Suspiré profundamente. Maldición, era muy temprano, y Edward y yo habíamos dormido muy poco, pero yo había insistido, considerando que él iba a volar. Tampoco sabía cómo decirles a los niños que no solo íbamos a dejarlos, sino también que _Nanny_ llegaría a casa de tía Kate sin su _Poppy_ y que era a él a quién íbamos a encontrar. Al menos, esperaba que pudiéramos encontrarlo.

Abrazando con fuerza a mi hijo, acaricié su suave y regordeta mejilla con mi nariz. Todo el mundo estaba un poco nervioso en la granja, porque habíamos perdido la señal GPS del chip de Carlisle. Una vez que verificamos que Esme estaba en el aire de camino a Anchorage, monitoreamos la señal de Carlisle por otra media hora. Se detuvo por completo afuera de Moscú. Por las coordenadas, fue en un pequeño aeródromo privado. También estábamos esperando que Eleazar devolviera la llamada. Nada, hasta ahora, había salido bien.

Samuel esperó pacientemente por mi respuesta, jugando con un mechón de mi cabello.

" _Poppy_ está desaparecido," Bethy habló por detrás de nosotros, sus ojos verdes férreos como los de su padre, y como siempre, Lock estaba a su lado. "¿Verdad?"

Sammy jadeó y se incorporó, viendo de mí a su hermana. Su rostro era pura inocencia y _shock_.

"Elizabeth Renee, ven a sentarte." Le señalé el lugar a mi lado en los escalones del porche delantero, mirándola furiosa, pero igual que yo, apenas si se inmutó. Edward y yo habíamos creado a una niñita fuerte. "Dios, a veces eres demasiado lista para tu propio bien. ¿Lo sabías?"

Me dio una sonrisa torcida, y solo pude sacudirle la cabeza.

"No es gracioso, Bethy," suspiré con cansancio.

"¿Qué no es gracioso?" Una voz suave como el terciopelo nos interrumpió.

"¿ _Poppy_ de verdad está desaparecido?" Bethy le preguntó a su papá con incredulidad.

"Tú," le dije, señalándola, "deja de hablar y escúchame."

Suspiré, encontrando la mirada de Edward. Había estado malhumorado toda la mañana, de modo que no sabía cómo se tomaría el que sus niños supieran la verdad, pero el hielo en su actitud se derritió y sus hombros cayeron un poco.

Volviéndome hacia Bethy, le dije, "Lo que no es gracioso es que sueltes las cosas así, señorita."

Edward pareció llegar a un tipo de decisión, inhaló bruscamente, y luego se puso de cuclillas frente a nosotros tres. "Bien, pequeña dulzura," declaró, asintiendo una vez, pero los miró a ellos dos. "Tienes razón. Su _Poppy_ está desaparecido. Algo salió mal en su viaje de negocios. _Nanny_ estará aquí pronto, pero tu mamá y yo tenemos que ir a ayudarlo."

Bethy, que había insistido en saber la verdad, percibió el humor de su papá, y ahora sus rostros era expresiones idénticas de preocupación. "¿Por qué?"

"Nos necesita," le respondí con voz baja, rodeándola con un brazo.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Preguntó Sammy, pero sus ojos estaban en su padre.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron, pero le dijo a su hijo, "Espero que no mucho, peque. Pero quiero que ustedes nos hagan a su mamá y a mí un favor, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Qué?" Los dos preguntaron.

"Necesito que se porten bien con tía Rose y tía Kate… _y Nanny_ cuando llegue aquí," les dijo. "Los dos van a hacer lo que ellas digan. Pero guarden buenos pensamientos mientras no estemos. Los llamaremos tan a menudo como podamos. ¿Entendido?"

Los dos asintieron, pero Bethy preguntó, "¿Cuándo se van?"

"Muy pronto, bebé," le dijo él, mirándome a mí a los ojos, para luego volverse de nuevo hacia sus hijos. "¿Qué decimos cuando vamos a estar separados?"

"¡Cuídate!" Los dos canturrearon, lo que lo hizo sonreír, la cosa más dulce que había hecho en toda la mañana.

"¿Y?" Dije riéndome entre dientes.

"¡Te amo!" Los canturrearon otra vez.

"Bien. Ahora, denle besos a su mamá y a mí," ordenó Edward con una suave carcajada, prácticamente teniendo que atrapar a Bethy cuando se lanzó hacia él.

Sammy se acurrucó en mí, y le di besitos en su mejillas hasta soltó una risita. Luego se fue con su papá que lo envolvió en un abrazo apretado. Con un brazo alrededor de cada uno de sus hijos, Edward me miró.

"Te amo," dije con un suspiro, acercándome para besarlo. Los rodeé a todos con mis brazos en un enorme abrazo familiar. Apartándome un poco, acaricié el rostro de Bethy y el de Sammy. "Muy bien, estoy segura que tía Kate tiene el desayuno. Vayan a comer. Los veremos antes de irnos." Cuando no se movieron, les repetí, "Vayan."

Entraron corriendo a la casa, dejándonos solos, pero Edward se levantó abruptamente, ofreciéndome su mano.

"Ven, dulzura," suspiró con cansancio. "Necesito darte algo antes de que despeguemos."

Caminamos de la mano en silencio todo el camino hasta el granero.

Él me detuvo, acercándome a él con rudeza. "Lo siento, amor. He sido una mierda esta mañana. No quise—"

Agarrando su rostro con mis manos, besé sus labios. "Detente. Ni siquiera te disculpes. Estás preocupado, y es comprensible. Estoy de tu lado, Edward Cullen."

Su sonrisa fue tímida y dulce, casi avergonzada. "L-Lo s-sé, B-Bella. E-Es s-solo q-que… necesito que me prometas algo," me dijo, pasando del dulce hombre tartamudo, a mi chico volador bajo control.

"Está bien," dije con una suave carcajada, pensando que le prometería el mundo. Confiaba en él con mi vida.

Tomó una respiración profunda y me soltó, y se giró hacia la bodega de tía Kate. Quitó el seguro, abriendo las puertas. Los suministros y armas ya habían sido cargados en el helicóptero, así que no tenía idea por qué estábamos ahí. Entró, dirigiéndose a una caja de seguridad más pequeña al fondo en la esquina. Una vez que la abrió, sacó un sobre manila, entregándomelo.

"¿Qué esto?" Le pregunté, abriéndolo.

"El Plan B, Bella," declaró con firmeza.

Dejé caer su contenido en la encimera de la bodega y mis ojos se brillaron por las lágrimas al ver lo que estaba disperso frente a mí. Había dos juegos de identidades falsas—una para mí y otra para Edward.

Las empujó, pero me hizo mirarlo a los ojos. "Esto… Bebé, esto es para volver aquí. ¿Entendido? Los dos vamos a ir en esta misión, y no soy lo bastante estúpido para pensar que nada podría salir mal, pero si algo sucede, entonces mis prioridades son tú y los niños. Eso es todo. Si algo me pasa, entonces el equipo ya tiene instrucciones de enviarte a casa… aquí." Señaló hacia el suelo. "La identificación falsa te traerá aquí sin ser detectada, sin importar quién nos esté buscando. L-L… L-Lo m-mismo a-aplica c-conmigo, d-dulzura."

"Entonces, ¿el equipo te enviará a casa… con nuestros hijos… si algo me pasa a mí?" Supuse, pero salió como una pregunta.

Asintió, quitándose la gorra y pasando la mano por su cabeza antes de volvérsela a poner.

"N-No m-me g-gusta p-pensar d-de e-esa f-forma, ¡pero maldita sea, bebé, no tengo puñetera opción!" Su voz sonó un poco más elevada, e hizo una pequeña mueca. "No puedo dejar a mis hijos con al menos uno de nosotros. Así que… esto," dijo, señalando el sobre. "Esto no es negociable. ¿Está claro?"

"¿Quién tiene que asegurarse de traerte a casa?" Le pregunté.

"Alec."

Asintiendo, me paré de puntillas y besé brevemente sus labios. "Está bien, Edward. Plan B."

Metí los pasaportes y las tarjetas de crédito de vuelta en su sobre y lo metí en mi bolsillo trasero. Mirando a Edward, estaba prácticamente segura que me había vuelto a enamorar de él otra vez. Sus hijos, su familia… yo, siempre éramos lo primero. Participar en esta misión conociendo las oscuras posibilidades tenía que estarlo matando. Pero yo tampoco podía quedarme aquí. Algo dentro de mí se había roto al ver a mi suegro, mi padrino, el hombre que había llegado a amar como mi padre, ser electrocutado, atado y con una bolsa en su cabeza, ser arrojado dentro de esa van como un pedazo de puta basura, todo mientras él estaba miles de kilómetros de distancia. Aunque sabía que Carlisle probablemente era más fuerte que todos nosotros combinados, simplemente no podía quedarme _sin_ ayudar, y mi esposo lo había visto escrito en todo mi rostro.

Edward besó mi frente, sin decir nada por el momento, pero al fin susurró, "Ya no voy a esperar a Eleazar. Si está fuera de contacto o encubierto, no puede ayudarnos mucho de todos modos."

Mi nariz se arrugó al escuchar eso, pero era la verdad. "Muy bien. Vamos por el resto de nuestras cosas, Edward. Y quiero que comas antes de revisar la mierda de último momento en la oficina. ¿Está bien?"

"Sí, señora," aceptó, tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Edward apenas masticó su comida, mucho menos la degustó, pero estaba tan malditamente concentrado que había dejado de hablar. No lo había visto así de enojado, así de vengativo, desde el secuestro de Bethy. En ese entonces, había estado francamente aterrador. Se estaba acercando a eso ahora. Sin embargo, lo dejamos permanecer en silencio mientras repasábamos todo en el cuarto de computadoras. Lo conocíamos, lo respetábamos—y a Carlisle—así que entendíamos su ira.

"Muy bien, muy bien, muy bien," repitió Alice, colocando una bolsa de lona negra sobre la mesa. "Presten atención," ordenó, sacando equipo. "Me he tomado la libertad de cargar a Igor en todo lo que van a tener. Esto va a garantizar que tengan la información todo el tiempo al alcance de sus dedos, y considerando la diferencia de horario, no quiero que tengan ningún problema. Hay tres tabletas aquí dentro, dos de los teléfonos satelitales de tía Kate, y muchos auriculares de radio. También puse unas cuantas cámara de control remoto, unos cuantos rastreadores GPS extra—aunque, tenemos que hablar de esos en un segundo—y un par de juguetitos, en caso de que los necesiten." Miró en dirección a Mickey después de decir eso. Apoyando sus manos extendidas sobre la mesa, miró de nuevo a Edward. "Te estoy dando todo lo que tengo, Edward. Básicamente, podrías apoderarte del puto país con lo que te estoy dando, y eso es sin incluir la escalofriante mierda que mi esposo cargó en ese helicóptero."

Los labios de él se movieron un poco al escuchar eso, pero asintió. "Gracias, Alice."

Le guiñé un ojo, pero le recordé, "Los GPS… háblame."

Asintió, señalando la pantalla detrás de ella. "Como saben, puse un chip en Carlisle y Esme."

Un vistazo al monitor mostraba el punto verde de Esme viajando. Todavía estaba en el aire. La vista del de Carlisle estaba congelado en un punto donde lo habíamos perdido.

"Había un montón de lugares donde podría haber puesto el chip de Carlisle. El reloj fue simplemente uno de ellos—aunque, detestó que manoseara su adorado Rolex," se rio con un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "Desafortunadamente, fue el Rolex el que perdimos. Originalmente quería el reloj como un respaldo. _Quería_ incrustarle uno en la piel." Sostuvo algo diminuto entre su pulgar y dedo índice. Se veía como una pequeña cápsula o pastilla, pero mucho más pequeña. "Quiero implantarlo en cada uno de ustedes."

La cabeza de Edward se levantó de golpe del plan de vuelo que había estado hojeando, su mirada intensa y escalofriante. "Repite eso…"

Ella asintió, pero no permitió que la intimidara. "Puedo sacarlo tan pronto como regresen, pero esto me ayudará a rastrearlos a todos. Este es ilocalizable, porque tuvieron que haber encontrado el que estaba en el reloj de Carlisle. Cuando siguieron cada paso de Carlisle y Esme en el hotel, supe que alguien tenía que estarlos rastreando al mismo tiempo que yo, así que tuvieron que haberlo escaneado en algún momento. En una de las reuniones, una visita de ese tipo Sergei… algo de eso, lo que significa que lo removieron tan pronto como pudieron."

Esa declaración cayó en la habitación como un ladrillo.

"Um, ¿duendecillo?" Le pregunté, mirando en dirección a Edward antes de regresar con nuestra genio residente. "¿Quieres _inyectarnos_ con eso?"

"Es perfectamente seguro, y les dolerá tanto como si les sacaran una muestra de sangre," declaró.

"Sí, está bien, pero… ¿dónde?" Le pregunté, pensando que había perdido oficialmente la cabeza, sobre todo cuando estrelló en la mesa un puñado de jeringas—una para cada uno de los que íbamos a ir.

"De preferencia en tejido graso," respondió.

"Quieres inyectarme eso en el trasero," Alec supuso, usando un leve toque de diversión.

"Sí. O en un brazo… o muslo," replicó, encogiendo un hombro.

Edward suspiró profundamente, poniéndose de pie. "Bien, hazlo. Solo… terminemos con esto."

El resto del equipo que iba en la misión se miraron el uno al otro, pero no dijeron nada. Simplemente se le quedaron viendo a él.

Frotando su rostro con sus manos, agitó su mano señalándonos que continuáramos. "Miren, no tenemos tiempo para discutir, y ella dijo que lo sacaría cuando terminemos con esto, así que… solo, háganlo. Prefiero que ella nos rastree de esta forma que la posibilidad de que algo salga mal, como con el de mi papá. ¿De acuerdo?" Nos apremió.

Eso parecía tener sentido, de modo que cuando ella le dijo a todo el mundo que se acercara, todos los chicos se quitaron rápidamente sus camisetas, haciendo muecas y siseando cuando ella los pinchó.

Mickey bajó lo suficiente la cintura de sus pantalones para que entrara en la parte superior de su nalga. Con una sonrisa y un guiño, le dijo, "Ahora de verdad me estás vigilando el trasero."

Alice se echó a reír, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. Palmeó a Mickey en el hombro. "¡Siempre lo he hecho!"

Cuando llegó mi turno, llevé a Alice al baño que estaba en el pasillo.

"No soy muy fanática del dolor, duendecillo, así que vas a tener que usar tejido cicatrizante para esto," le dije, bajando mis pantalones. Pasé un pulgar por la larga y gruesa cicatriz que bajaba por mi muslo. "Aquí no siento nada, así que solo… hazlo rápido, ¿está bien?"

Ante la mención y la vista de mi cicatriz, su rostro se puso triste, pero asintió. Se quedó callada al pellizcar la cicatriz, enterrar la aguja bajo la piel, y presionar el émbolo. Dándome una bola de algodón, me hizo un gesto para que lo sostuviera ahí por un momento. No me dolió, pero podía sentir la cosita justo debajo de mis dedos. Alice simplemente besó mi mejilla antes de dejarme sola en el tocador del baño.

La puerta se abrió un poco después de un minuto, y sonreí al ver la preocupada mirada de Edward cuando me vio.

"Estoy bien," le dije con riendo ligeramente. "Es solo que…" Señalé su hombro. "Fui muy gallina para que me lo pusiera en otra parte."

Su sonrisa fue dulce, pero nos encerró en el baño. Caminando hacia mí, quitó con delicadeza la bola de algodón, agachándose para rozar sus labios en mi cicatriz. "Lo siento, amor," dijo con un suspiro contra mi piel. "Lo sacaremos cuando regresemos."

Colocando mis manos a cada lado de su hermoso rostro, lo levanté para que encontrara mi mirada. "Está bien," le susurré, encogiendo un hombro. "Tal vez lo deje ahí. Ya sabes… para futuras mierdas."

"No eres un perro con una placa, Bella," argumentó, "pero simplemente no quería tener ningún problema al hacer esto."

Solté una risita, besando sus labios. "Bueno, todo el tiempo sabrás dónde estoy, Edward."

Sonriendo, sacudió la cabeza. "No lo necesito, dulzura. Confío en ti y te amo, pero esta… esta mierda es importante. Si esto ayuda, entonces estoy de acuerdo en usarlo."

"Lo sé, cariño. Es por eso que nadie está discutiendo contigo por ello," le dije, tratando de mantener mi tono tranquilizador. Levantando mi mano, le quité su gorra, poniéndola sobre el tocador junto a mí. Pasé mis dedos lentamente por su cabello, al menos para calmarlo. "Edward, cariño, mírame."

Unos ojos verdes oscuros y profundos me miraron a través de largas pestañas mientras su pulgar continuaba acariciando mi vieja cicatriz, como si pudiera borrar la historia de cómo la había recibido.

"¿Recuerdas cuando se llevaron a Bethy?" Le pregunté retóricamente. "¿Los dos perdimos un poco la cabeza?" Asintió, viéndose contrito, pero continué. "Bien, bueno, no podemos hacer eso aquí. La persona que por lo general dirige este tipo de cosas es la persona que tenemos que encontrar. Tenemos que permanecer calmados, concentrados. Tenemos que trabajar juntos. Sé que estás enojado. Pero Edward, tengo miedo por él."

Sus ojos se enternecieron al escuchar eso, y su frente cayó en la mía. "S-Sé q-que l-lo t-tienes, b-bebé. Yo también. ¡Solo desearía saber qué mierda quieren de él, ¿sabes?!" Dijo furioso, pero salió en un veloz susurro.

"Lo sé," le dije, las emociones afectándome un poco. "Pero tu papá, no querría que entráramos en pánico. Nos diría que nos concentremos en lo que sabemos y que lo usemos." Aclaré un poco mi garganta. "Obviamente lo necesitan con vida, o no se lo hubiesen llevado de la forma en que lo hicieron. Esto no es por el negocio. Esto es algo más. Y maldita sea, te lo juro, Edward, haremos todo lo que podamos por averiguar qué es."

Edward agarró mi rostro, una mano hundiéndose en mi cabello al mismo tiempo que se acercaba entre mis piernas. "Con toda esa mierda, no te había preguntado. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te está molestando esta mierda?"

"Estoy bien cuando tengo que estarlo, Edward. Lo sabes. Pero no estoy segura de poder dejarte ir sin mí. No me siento bien con eso. Simplemente… no puedo. Ver que se lo llevaron… escuchar a Esme…"

"Shh," me silenció, sus labios rozando los míos con tanta suavidad, que apenas pude sentirlos, pero mi corazón prácticamente estalló. "Respira, dulzura. No es lo mismo, pero lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Asintiendo, tomé una respiración profunda y la dejé salir. Encontré su mirada reflexiva y asentí diciéndole que estaba bien.

"Deberías quedarte, pero te necesito. Necesito esto," me dijo, dando golpecitos con su dedo en mi sien. "Somos mejor juntos que separados, pero el Plan B no se nos debe olvidar, ¿me escuchaste?"

Asentí, al fin cediendo y besándolo. Simplemente, era la forma en que funcionábamos, la forma en que sellábamos promesas hacia el otro, y si no hubiésemos tenido poco tiempo, probablemente lo hubiera seducido justo ahí dentro del baño. Sin intentarlo, me hacía sentir posesiva, ansiosa y con deseos de reclamarlo.

Nos separamos como si nos hubiesen atrapado cuando tocaron la puerta con fuerza. La sonrisa de Edward era hilarante, sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas al guiñarme un ojo por nuestra reacción.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó con brusquedad.

"Ed, sal. El está al teléfono," dijo Jasper del otro lado de la puerta.

"Ya era jodida hora," murmuró, ayudándome a bajar de la encimera del baño y esperando que volviera a subir mis pantalones cargo. Una vez que estuve compuesta, él besó mi sien. "Esperemos que pueda ayudar."

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

Echando un vistazo al reloj, fruncí el ceño. Desearía haber salido hace mucho tiempo de la casa de tía Kate, pero Eleazar había cambiado todo. Cerramos el cuarto de computadoras, lo pusimos en altavoz, y le conté todo lo que le había sucedido a su hermana y cuñado, así como lo que implicaban nuestros planes. Al final de todo, quería participar, y tenía los recursos y las conexiones que nosotros no, así que no nos quedó otra opción más que planearlo todo.

"Edward, voy a enviar a Felix directamente al hotel en Moscú para conseguir algunas respuestas," declaró en la línea. "Va a registrar la habitación, hablar con dirección del hotel, hacer contacto con la policía de Moscú, y nos informará. Tú sigue ese plan de vuelo hasta la última parada para cargar combustible. Todavía no los quiero cerca de Moscú, solo por si acaso necesitáramos del elemento sorpresa. Esas coordenadas que te di te llevarán a una granja en Siberia Central. Es una casa de seguridad en medio de la puta nada y uno de mis contactos personales. Ellos cuidarán de ustedes—dándoles combustible y otras cosas—hasta que llegue ahí. Van a estar esperándote. Se quedarán ahí hasta que yo llegue."

"Diez-cuatro," murmuré, mirando en dirección del nuevo plan de vuelo que Alice reelaboró para mí. "El, antes de que cuelgues… ¿qué sabes de esas minas con las que papá estaba lidiando?"

"Mucho, hijo, y te prometo que lo revisaremos, pero no por teléfono. ¿Entendido?" Respondió. "Solo digamos que Norilsk ya ha sido vigilada antes." Dio un suspiro profundo, pero continuó. "Sin embargo, tengo que concordar con Bella. Necesitan a tu padre vivo, o les hubieran disparado a los dos ahí mismo en el hotel… o afuera en la calle. Tuvieron tiempo suficiente para matarlo con todas esas reuniones, pero no lo hicieron. O estaban esperando su momento, o algo ha cambiado. Pero lo necesitan con vida para lo que sea que tengan planeado.

"Ed, sé que tienes prisa por empezar con esta mierda y lo entiendo, pero vas a necesitar más que un equipo y unas cuantas armas y juguetes. Por favor, confía en mí en esto," me suplicó.

"Confío en ti, El. Pero entre más puñetero tiempo desperdiciamos, más lejos podrían llegar. El rastro va a enfriarse. Y no puedo arriesgarme a perder ninguna maldita ventaja que pudiera aprovechar. Se lo prometí a Esme," argumenté, mirando alrededor a mi equipo. Todos estaban preparados, cada uno de ellos—incluso los que se quedarían.

"Tu padre es importante y de perfil alto ahora, chico. Ten eso en mente. Lo que significa que es mucho más valioso vivo que muerto. También significa que puede que alguien te contacte. Si hay algo que deseen tanto, lo pedirán a cambio de tu padre. De hecho, voy a hacer que su oficina lo reporte como desaparecido… hoy mismo—tan pronto terminemos esta llamada. Los presionará un poco, los obligará a hacer su movimiento."

"¿Y Boris Zukov?" Preguntó Bella, estrechando sus ojos al altavoz. "Esme dijo que deberíamos encontrarlo primero."

El se rio sin humor. "Él es uno de los viejos mercenarios amigos de tu padre. Tiene la capacidad de desaparecer con el viento, pero de nuevo, hablaremos cuando nos veamos, porque su desaparición después de que tu padre habló con él es de verdad jodido. No soy lo bastante estúpido para creer que ese equipo tuyo no está reuniendo cada pequeño detalle de información. Nunca subestimaría a Alice," dijo con una suave carcajada, y el duendecillo en cuestión sonrió con suficiencia sin bajar su ritmo en la computadora. "Pero no quiero nada por la línea. Trae todo lo que tienes contigo. Pónganse en marcha. Iré justo detrás de ustedes."

La llamada terminó, y me hice para adelante en mi asiento, frotando mi rostro con mis manos antes de levantarme. Todos los ojos estaban en mí. "Muy bien, escuchen," les dije con voz baja. "Salimos en treinta minutos." Me volví hacia Makenna. "¿Qué encontraste?"

Chasqueó su lengua, negando. "No mucho. No encontré nada de los hombres dentro de ese hotel," declaró, levantando un dedo, "salvo por este tipo." Señaló un rostro en la pantalla. "Su nombre es Nicholas Gruber. Lo rastreé hasta Inglaterra. Londres, específicamente. No hay mucha información de él, con excepción de que pasó tiempo en la prisión de Krasnoyarsk. Y sí, antes de que preguntes, ese es el mismo pueblo donde está localizada MFQ."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba al escuchar ese pedacito de información. "¿Por qué estaba ahí?"

"Robo," declaró, desplazándose por el archivo en la pantalla. "En este momento estoy investigando en la prisión en busca de otros nombres que coincidan—ya sabes, empleados de las minas, _Twi Tech_ , incluso trabajos pasados de tu papá."

"Excelente, gracias," la felicité antes de volverme hacia Alice. "Alice, cuando Esme llegue, te quiero trabajando en el móvil de él y su _laptop_ tan pronto como te sea posible. Desmantélalos, escanéalos en busca de dispositivos de rastreo, y quiero saber con quién habló, a quién le mandó correos, y qué información era tan malditamente importante que la envió con ella. ¿Está bien?"

"Planeaba hacerlo," me dijo, pero todos nos dimos la vuelta cuando la puerta del cuarto de computadoras se abrió.

No pude contener la sonrisa cuando Sammy rodeó a todo el mundo sin hacer ruido, buscando a Bella. Subió a sus brazos, acurrucándose en ella. Bethy venía justo detrás de él, junto con Caleb y Abby. La última buscó a Alec, y él en seguida la cargó en sus brazos. Obie entró con Kaitlyn, dándosela a Mickey, que besó sus mejillas con cariño.

"¿Qué es esto, _causa_?" Alec le preguntó a Abby, sonriendo cuando ella besó su mejilla y se acurrucó más cerca.

"Bethy dice que _Poppy_ está en problemas, que ustedes van a ayudarlo," le respondió bajito.

Mi papá era el _Poppy_ de todos los niños. La idea me hizo sonreír y rompió mi corazón al mismo tiempo, pero fue Obie el que abordó el meollo del asunto.

"Querían desearles suerte," dijo, sonriéndole a Caleb, que se lanzó hacia Emmett. "Estaban preguntando cuánto tiempo estarían fuera."

Mirando a Bethy, tomé su rostro con mis manos y besé su frente. "No lo sabemos, pequeña dulzura, pero vamos a hacer lo que podamos por apurarnos. Y te lo dije antes, llamaremos tan a menudo como podamos."

Alice se puso de pie, diciendo, "Vengan aquí, mis pequeños secuaces." El término de cariño que tenía para los niños provocó que se riera toda la habitación. "Todos ustedes, de hecho. Vengan a ver."

Bella se puso de pie con Sammy, y todos nos reunimos alrededor de un solo monitor.

Alice señaló la pantalla, donde varios puntos de diferentes colores estaban reunidos. "Estos… estos son todos los que se van. Bethy, Abby, Caleb… sé que todos ustedes pueden leer, así que, ¿qué ven?"

Bethy, siendo la que estaba más cerca y la más extrovertida, habló con, "Nombres. ¡Oh! ¡Dice Bella, Edward, Kurt, Alec, Emmett, y Jasper! ¡Son ellos!"

Alice sonrió. "Exactamente." Agarró el rostro de Sammy. "Mi hombre guapo, tú conoces los colores, y sé que quieres saber. El púrpura es tu mamá, y el verde es tu papá. ¿Está bien?" Ella señaló los puntos en la pantalla. "Siempre que quieran verlos, solo vienen a buscarme. Yo se los mostraré en cualquier momento. ¿Está bien?"

Bella se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Alice. "Gracias, Ali," le susurró, mirando a Sammy. "¿Eso ayuda, Sammy?"

Él asintió, sonriendo un poco. "Sí."

Bethy estaba frente a mí, y eché su cabeza hacia atrás de manera que me mirara hacia arriba. "¿Te sientes mejor, bebé?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Ella se giró, levantando sus brazos para que la cargara, y lo hice.

"Vendrás a ver a Alice cuando nos eches de menos."

Bethy asintió, pero agarró mi rostro. Sus ojos entrecerrados, viéndose igualita a su madre cuando Bella hacía lo mismo. "¿Quién va a ser tu copiloto?"

Sonriendo, le eché un vistazo a Alec, que estaba conteniendo una sonrisa. "Tu tío Alec va a tomar tu lugar temporalmente, pequeña dulzura."

Ella vio su rostro falsamente inocente, pero luego me miró a mí. "Supongo que está bien. Asegúrate que vigile tu combustible y el horizonte."

Joder, la amaba. Mi corazón dolió al pensar que Bella y yo nos íbamos, pero realmente los necesitaba a todos. No podía negar lo malditamente orgulloso que estaba de ella y el que amara volar conmigo significaba mucho.

Tragando grueso, la abracé con más fuerza. "Te propongo algo… Por qué no ayudas con las revisiones antes del vuelo, ¿eh?"

Bethy sonrió, mordiendo su labio inferior de una forma que se veía como Bella. "¡Sí, está bien!"

Manteniéndola en mis brazos, le eché un vistazo al reloj. "Chicos. Veinte minutos, y nos vamos."

 **~oOo~**

 **CARLISLE**

Un fuerte sonido metálico hizo que mis ojos se abrieran de golpe. Una rápida evaluación me hizo darme cuenta que no podía moverme. Mis muñecas estaban atadas en mi espalda, mis piernas estaban atadas por las rodillas y en mis tobillos, había una bolsa en mi cabeza, y la poca luz que había apenas se filtraba por el tejido.

Mi boca estaba seca, mis labios partidos, y cuando los lamí, probé sangre. Me moví, probando todo tan silenciosa y despreocupadamente como pudiera. No estaba seguro si alguien me estaba vigilando, pero quería saber qué jodidas posibilidades tenía. Estaba atado por lo que se sentía como cables de plástico. Eran unos cabrones intolerables y me estaban cortando la piel.

Cerrando mis ojos, me recargué contra el muro áspero y frío. Concreto. El aire estaba viciado, fresco—casi frío—y había tierra debajo de mí. Había ecos viniendo de todas direcciones, algo que sonaba como maquinaria o equipo industrial.

Traía puestos de nuevo mis zapatos, pero flojos, mi reloj no estaba, pero mi anillo de bodas seguía en mi dedo. Sin cartera, sin cinturón, sin arma, sin cuchillo. Me habían quitado todo, incluyendo el chip GPS que Alice me había puesto.

Tomando una respiración profunda, la dejé salir lentamente, forzándome a permanecer calmado. Había sabido que venir a Moscú era una situación riesgosa. Sabía que Sergei me estaba engañando, pero no fue sino hasta que mi hijo había reportado la desaparición de Boris que las alarmas habían sonado en mi cabeza.

Edward. El pensar en mi hijo, mis nietos, y Bella me hizo golpear mi cabeza contra el muro una vez. Había criado a mi hijo para que fuera astuto, que evaluara todo, y siempre sospechara de todo el maldito mundo afuera del pequeño equipo que conocía. Sus instintos eran mejores que los míos, mejores que cualquier cosa que había imaginado. A pesar de su cambio de carrera a algo menos peligroso, todavía tomaba todo en cuenta. Aunque había pensado que estaba siendo exagerado cuando trató de detenerme de viajar a Moscú, ahora entendía por qué estaba siendo tan malditamente precavido. También era la razón por la que Edward ni siquiera se había inmutado mientras hacía lo mejor que podía por llevarnos a un lugar seguro. Y había hecho un buen trabajo.

Esme.

Mis ojos se cerraron y mi pecho dolió. Lo último que había visto antes de que me noquearan fue a mi esposa saliendo por las puertas de servicio de carga y descarga de ese hotel. Tenía fe en mi hijo, en mi equipo, y estaba jodidamente seguro que Edward había mantenido su promesa y mi esposa estaba ahora en algún lugar seguro. _Tenía_ que creer eso, o no sería capaz de mantenerme alerta, y considerando que estaba en mierda hasta el cuello, tenía que permanecer atento.

Me congelé al escuchar pasos. Sabía el suficiente ruso para saber que estaban por revisarme, pero cambió a un inglés deficiente cuando la puerta se abrió.

"Deja de fingir, Cullen. Sé que estás despierto," una voz profunda y áspera espetó.

Incorporándome un poco, me preparé. Podía ver sombras moviéndose a través de la tela, adentrándose aún más en la habitación a medida que unos zapatos se acercaban, paso tras resuelto paso. Hicieron eco en los muros, lo que me dijo que mi nueva celda estaba vacía, que no había nada que absorbiera el sonido.

Un movimiento me hizo prepararme aún más, y el golpe en mi rostro hizo que mis ojos lloraran y que mi mandíbula doliera, pero soporté el golpe. De pronto, me quitaron la bolsa, y mis ojos se entrecerraron al recibir la luz en mi rostro. Era brillante, bloqueando el rostro de mi atacante.

"¿Sabes? Lo menos que puedes hacer es mostrar tu puñetero rostro," le dije con brusquedad, haciendo una mueca de desdén hacia la sombra que se movía justo afuera de mi línea de visión. "Obviamente me necesitas vivo, o ya estaría a tres metros bajo tierra, así que, ¿qué demonios quieres?"

Una risa profunda hizo eco a mi alrededor, y rodé los ojos. "A su debido tiempo, señor Cullen. Estoy bastante seguro que eres lo bastante importante… oh, _alguien_ vendrá a buscarte. Verás…" Continuó, todavía paseándose de un lado al otro detrás del reflector. "Sé lo que eres, Cullen…o _eras_. Y también sé que no estás tan retirado como te gusta hacerle creer a la gente. Haces el papel de hombre de negocios americano con un sueldo excesivo, y sobre alimentado, pero estoy muy seguro que queda algo de… poder en ti. Ese hijo tuyo, por ejemplo…"

Cuando me moví al escuchar la amenaza que tan sutilmente envió hacia Edward, bajaron la bolsa de nuevo sobre mi rostro y otro puñetazo sacudió mi cabeza.

"Estúpido _bastardo_ ," le rugí. "Déjalos—"

Un tercer puñetazo me interrumpió. "Cierra la puta boca," gruñó, no lo bastante cerca que pudiera sentir el calor proviniendo de él. "Créeme cuando te digo que quiero que tu hijo venga, junto con el resto de tu antiguo equipo. Capturándote de la forma en que lo hice aseguré recibir lo que quiero."

Resoplé sin humor, sacudiendo mi cabeza. Abrí mi boca para flexionar mi mandíbula. No estaba rota, pero el cabrón vaya que lo estaba intentando. " _En realidad_ no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo…"

"Créeme, Cullen. Si quieres volver a ver a esa bonita esposa tuya… si quieres volver a abrazar a tus nietos, entonces será mejor que esperes en Dios que tu maldito hijo, Edward, coopere," amenazó con un tono bajo cerca de mi oído. "Pronto voy a contactarlo. Puedes contar con eso."

Apenas moviéndome, me eché hacia atrás y envié mi cabeza hacia delante, golpeando al bastardo con mi cabeza en el puente de su nariz. Sonreí detrás de mi máscara, al escuchar el horrible chasquido de cartílago, antes de echarme hacia atrás.

Una sarta de maldiciones en inglés y ruso llegaron a mis oídos, pero la orden de, "Cállenlo," fue lo último que escuché antes de que varias manos estuvieran sobre mí. Puñetazos, patadas, y bofetadas hicieron vibrar mis dientes con fuerza y rabia.

Lo último que sentí fue un pinchazo en mi brazo. Todo se puso borroso… y luego se oscureció.

 **~oOo~**

* * *

 _ **Pobre Poppy :( le están dando una paliza, pero al menos piensan mantenerlo con vida, como ya dedujeron los chicos, les sirve más vivo que muerto. Así que hay esperanza, y más cuando la caballería ya está en camino. La pregunta es, ¿qué será lo que van a pedirle a Edward a cambio por su padre? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, hice lo que pude para dárselos antes y lo logré :D Espero que sigan correspondiendo y yo seguiré esforzándome para darles los capis más pronto.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Mery, Anastacia T. Crawford, Angelus285, danielaMc1, Merce, Laura Katherine, AliciaGA, Angeles, Manligrez, Angel twilighter, alejacipagauta, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lunita Black27, Jazmin Li, injoa, Tatitha, Carmenc03, cary, Melina, beakis, freckles03, lagie, ana marin, jgav28, bealnum, Sei, Tecupi, floriponcio, Fabiis, Gissy Cullen Swan, Sarai pineda, daphne vampire cullen, Ericastelo, Andrea Ojeda, kitty, lauritacullenswan, tulgarita, Srher Evans, bbluelilas, angelabarmtz, LicetSalvatore, dushakis, Kabum, LeslieeMariia, paosierra, lizdayanna, debynoe, INDI02, Pam Malfoy Black, anybella, glow0718, Sully YM, ValeWhitlockGrey, Mafer, Adriu, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo la traduzco.

 **Y, ¿quién más podría ser mi Beta? Solo ella me soporta :P Gracias a Erica Castelo por seguir conmigo.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6

 **BELLA**

"Chicos, se están acercando a las coordenadas que El nos dio," Alice dijo por los auriculares.

"Diez-cuatro, Alice," declaró Edward con cansancio.

Él fue el único que le respondió. Todos estábamos un poco cansados de estar en el helicóptero. Estaba apretado debido a cuántos estábamos dentro, sin mencionar los suministros, y la mayoría de nosotros solo admirábamos en silencio el escenario que podíamos ver por nuestras ventanas.

Técnicamente, lo que los americanos consideraban que era toda Rusia era principalmente territorio Siberiano. La porción superior de Asia que se extendía desde Alaska hasta Ucrania era lo que se nos había enseñado era URSS **(1).** Sin embargo, la Unión Soviética ya no existía. De acuerdo a los mapas que Alice había cargado en nuestras tabletas, aterrizaríamos en alguna parte en medio del altiplano de Siberia Central. Eso nos desviaba unos cientos de kilómetros al sur de Norilsk, la mina que le pertenecía a Carlisle, y a varios cientos de kilómetros de MFQ, lo fusión de uranio y plutonio que había solicitado visitar, que también era el último lugar donde había sido visto su amigo Boris. También nos dejaba a miles de kilómetros al este de Moscú, el último lugar donde el GPS de Carlisle había emitido señal.

El terreno debajo de nosotros había oscilado de salvaje a natural, como Alaska, demasiado desfigurado y arruinado por la minería. Por supuesto, todas las chicas habían mirado la mina de diamantes por la que pasamos—no solo Mickey y yo dentro del helicóptero, sino también las chicas en casa a través de las cámaras—casi con voracidad. Los chicos habían estado bastante divertidos.

Había espesos bosques, llanuras desérticas, montañas que al parecer se extendían sin fin. A pesar de que era verano, todavía estaba helado, lo que era comprensible considerando que estábamos a dos pasos del Círculo Ártico, según Alice. No ayudó que Edward volaba a una altura muy alta no solo para no ser visto, sino también para mantenerse encima de la cordillera.

Nos habíamos detenido cuatro veces por combustible en el camino. Una fue necesaria para darle a Edward un descanso. Había estado volando por horas y necesitaba descansar sus ojos. Encontramos una pequeña ciudad, aterrizamos y nos quedamos a dormir unas cuantas horas en un pequeño motel, solo para empezar de nuevo. Ya habíamos cambiado dos veces de zona horaria, y me estaba siendo jodidamente difícil mantener el ritmo. Todo lo que sabía era que casi era el anochecer, estaba malditamente cansada de estar apretada, y estaba hambrienta. Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué quería más—comida o sueño.

Debajo de nosotros, no hubo nada en kilómetros: solo un río, un par de pequeñas montañas, y terreno… mucho, mucho terreno. Pero la voz de Alec por los auriculares atrajo mi atención de vuelta al interior del helicóptero.

"Bueno, joder, no estaba bromeando," le murmuró a Edward, mirando en su dirección. "El dijo que nos estarían esperando."

Mickey y yo nos miramos, solo para movernos hacia adelante y ver por el frente. La propiedad era enorme. Pero de lo que Alec estaba hablando era la enorme zona iluminada debajo. Habían alumbrado una pista de aterrizaje. Estaba a un lado de varias construcciones—una inmensa estructura parecida a un granero, una casa muy grande, y varios potreros cercados. Había varias cabañas en la orilla de la propiedad. Todo estaba iluminado y acogedor, pero fue en la mujer rubia que nos saludaba con su mano en la que se posaron mis ojos cuando bajábamos.

Al parecer Edward no pudo apagar el helicóptero lo bastante rápido antes de que todos saliéramos disparados hacia la puerta lateral. Pero Emmett nos detuvo.

"Voto porque permanezcamos armados," sugirió, revisando su nueve milímetros antes de meterla en la cintura de sus _jeans_ negros. "Solo para estar preparados. Puede que El conozca a estas personas, pero nosotros no."

"Estoy de acuerdo," Edward coincidió en voz baja asintiendo.

"¿Creen que hable inglés?" Kurt preguntó, viendo a la mujer que ahora podía ver que era bonita y joven. Siendo el más joven de nosotros, sin mencionar el de menos experiencia, Kurt estaba bastante nervioso.

"Supongo que lo vamos averiguar," Mickey declaró con una sonrisa, dándole una palmada en el hombro antes de bajar al suelo de un salto. "Todavía no coquetees con ella. ¿De acuerdo, casanova?" Le dijo en broma.

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza. No era un secreto que Kurt se había convertido en un donjuán. Era joven, bien parecido, y extremadamente dulce. Le funcionaba no solo en su vida personal, sino también en el trabajo que hacía para mí… y mucho. Con su encanto podía sacar información de las mujeres, derretir las bragas de las chicas con una sonrisa, y los chicos lo alentaban a más no poder. Todos los hombres casados que rodeaban a Kurt vivían a través de él. Era divertidísimo de ver, simplemente porque todos habían estado ahí y lo habían hecho.

Una vez que las aspas del helicóptero se detuvieron, la mujer rubia se acercó. Su sonrisa era cálida y parecía amable, pero sus ojos nos inspeccionaron a todos, incluyendo las armas que llevábamos. No era estúpida, pero tampoco estaba asustada. Dio un paso al frente, teniendo su mano.

"Ah, justo a tiempo. Eleazar dijo que llegarían justo ahora. Tú debes ser Edward," dijo sin un indicio de acento, lo que provocó que todos nos quedáramos quietos.

Mi esposo asintió, sonriendo al estrechar su mano. "Lo soy, y ellos son Mickey, Alec, Jasper, Emmett, Kurt, y mi esposa, Bella," nos presentó, haciendo un gesto hacia cada uno de nosotros.

"Es un gusto conocerlos. Soy Irina Rowan."

"El gusto es nuestro. ¿Eres americana?" Preguntó Edward, su frente arrugándose un poco.

Ella se echó a reír. "Técnicamente, no. Nací aquí, pero crecí en Nueva York. Volví hace unos diez años. Les explicaré más cuando entremos. Imagino que están cansados. Vamos. Les conseguiré algo de comer y un lugar para descansar. El quería que les dijera que está a unas ocho horas detrás de ustedes. También dijo que les recordara que no se fueran antes de que él llegara."

"Muy bien," suspiró Edward con cansancio, estirando su mano hacia atrás para tomar mi mano cuando seguimos a Irina hacia la casa. "Estoy muy cansado para discutir," murmuró contra mi sien.

Irina nos acompañó al subir los escalones del porche delantero y dentro de la casa. El interior estaba caliente comparado con el intenso viento del exterior, y había fuego ardiendo en la chimenea. La cocina estaba a la izquierda justo al entrar por la puerta, y lucía como si se hubiese preparado para alimentar a un ejército.

"Sírvanse. Hay suficiente," nos ofreció, sonriendo cuando le agradecimos.

Pan recién horneado y estofado hecho en casa asaltaron nuestros sentidos casi hasta el punto de la locura. Nuestro grupo llenó tazones y nos sentamos alrededor de ella en la enorme mesa.

Honestamente, no pude contenerme, por lo que las preguntas salieron de mí decididas. "¿Cómo conoces a Eleazar? ¿Vives sola aquí? ¿Y qué es este lugar?"

Ella sonrió, riéndose suavemente entre dientes. "El era un amigo de mi padre. Trabajaron juntos en varias cosas. Mi padre se retiró, se mudó de vuelta aquí, y construyó este lugar. Justo antes de que muriera, hizo que Eleazar le prometiera que velaría por mí. Una vez en la CIA, siempre en la CIA. Aun cuando mi padre no trabajaba en el campo, todavía se le mantenía dentro en algunos movimientos. Declaró este lugar una casa de seguridad y un centro de información, un punto de parada del Medio Oriente a Moscú, esencialmente. La agencia no sabe de este lugar, pero los amigos de Eleazar y mi papá sí. Y no, no estoy sola. MI hermano, Peter, su familia, y nuestra abuela, todos viven aquí." Sonrió, bajando la vista al suelo. "Oh, y el señor Rogers también."

Todos nos reímos entre dientes cuando un gran gato atigrado color naranja brincó a su regazo. Su ronroneo era feliz, fuerte y ronco, pero sus intensos ojos verdes miraron a todos en la mesa.

"Señor Rogers… ¿Cómo el programa de televisión?" Emmett preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Sí," dijo ella, riéndose un poco. "Era mi favorito cuando era niña." Puso el gato en suelo y luego echó un vistazo alrededor de la mesa. "En fin, están a salvo aquí. Cuando hayan comido, les mostraré dónde pueden descansar un poco."

Comimos en silencio después de eso. Podía darme cuenta que Irina tenía curiosidad de saber por qué había un grupo de nosotros en su casa, pero nunca preguntó. Conociendo a Eleazar de la forma en que lo hacía, muy probablemente era costumbre el simplemente aceptarlo. Debido a su vocación, él era extremadamente reservado, pero también era muy inteligente y meticulosamente cuidadoso. Podía ver que Irina era igual.

Nos dijo que no limpiáramos, pero lo hicimos de todos modos. Era un hábito de nuestro equipo, sin importar dónde estuviéramos. Una vez que guardamos todo, nos llevó de nuevo afuera hacia un granero grande. Y resultó que no era un granero en lo absoluto, sino algún tipo de escondite militar.

" _Wow_ ," dijo Mickey entre su aliento, contemplando lo que era del tamaño de un pequeño hangar.

Irina sonrió. "El avión es de mi hermano, pero todo lo demás pertenece a El. Probablemente es la razón por la que los trajo aquí." Extendió su brazo hacia la izquierda, haciendo un gesto hacia los vehículos estacionados a un costado.

El avión era pequeño, tal vez dos o cuatro asientos a lo máximo. Los Jeeps, camionetas, y unas cuantas motocicletas cubrían el muro, pero era hacia el área en el fondo a dónde ella nos llevaba. Un puñado de puertas abiertas conducían a lo que parecían recámaras muy pequeñas. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que eran aproximadamente del tamaño de los dormitorios en un tren… o las celdas en prisión, pero eran suficientes para que cada uno de nosotros tuviera una cama.

"Pónganse cómodos. Imagino que Eleazar los despertará cuando llegue," dijo Irina, señalando hacia un baño que estaba al fondo del edificio. "Si necesitan algo, solo díganme. Estaré despierta por algunas horas."

Edward miró el edificio entero, cada dormitorio y finalmente se movió hacia Irina. "Gracias, Irina," declaró con sinceridad.

"No necesitan agradecerme," respondió, sonriéndole al estrechar sus manos. "Algo me dice que esto es solo el comienzo de su viaje. Sin embargo, son bienvenidos a quedarse tanto tiempo como lo necesiten."

Ella dejó el hangar, y Edward se giró hacia nosotros. "Las reglas de las casas de seguridad aplican aquí," declaró, su rostro una máscara de cansancio, pero todavía controlada. "Necesito que tomemos turnos, para vigilar."

"Yo me quedo con el primer turno," murmuró Jasper, mirando el lugar con una sonrisa. "Quiero checar esta mierda." Antes de dejarnos en la parte posterior de la construcción, dijo, "También haré un recorrido por fuera."

Edward asintió, volviéndose hacia mí. "¿Alguna señal aquí?"

Mientras el resto de nuestro equipo se acomodaba en sus dormitorios, bajé mi mochila, saqué una tableta, y asentí. "Apostaría a que tiene satelital."

"Bien," bufó, conduciéndome al último dormitorio. "Envíale a Alice un mensaje para decirle que estamos bien, que nos pondremos en contacto cuando El llegue. Vamos a necesitar a alguien en el cuarto de computadoras cuando repasemos todo con él."

Me senté en la orilla de un catre, haciendo lo que me pidió, solo para levantar la vista cuando cerró la puerta. Con una sonrisa, le dije, "Supongo que no podremos acurrucarnos," al mismo tiempo que apuntaba hacia la otra pequeña cama frente a mí.

"Que se joda esa mierda." Se rio entre dientes, subiéndose detrás de mí y atrayéndome a él. "Estoy exhausto, y tú no vas a ir a ningún lado, dulzura."

Soltando una risita, me relajé contra él. "¿Eso es una Glock en tu bolsillo, Edward, o solo estás feliz de verme?"

"Las dos cosas."

Me eché a reír, acercándome para besar su cuello, pero me aparté de él. "Por mucho que me encante verte armado y peligroso, dame un descanso, ¿de acuerdo?"

Su sonrisa fue pícara y divertida, pero podía notar que estaba simplemente agotado por haber volado casi un día y medio. Se levantó y nos desvestimos parcialmente. Edward se quitó su camiseta, sus botas, pero se dejó puesto sus pantalones. Yo hice lo opuesto, dejándome puesta la camiseta, pero los dos usamos el otro catre para guardar nuestras armas y la ropa que nos quitamos.

Agarré una manta gruesa del pie de la cama, poniéndola encima de nosotros mientras Edward me rodeaba con su cuerpo otra vez. Me quedé dormida con el pesado latido de su corazón y el confort de sus brazos abrazándome.

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

Deslizándome con cuidado detrás de Bella, me levanté del catre. Mis músculos protestaron al estirarse, mis huesos un poco adoloridos por haber dormido en un espacio tan reducido, pero había estado muy cansado. Necesitaba la calma de Bella, la dulce tranquilidad que venía de dormir cubriendo el cuerpo de mi esposa. Ella seguía profundamente dormida, enroscada en una bolita. Ajusté el pequeño calentador en la esquina y luego me puse mis botas, mi camiseta, y una sudadera negra.

Mis botas hicieron eco a lo largo del hangar, y un vistazo a mi derecha me mostró que Emmett estaba de guardia, pero estaba colocando una mesa a un costado. Agitó su mano para saludarme antes de que yo entrara al baño. Cuando me uní a él, me ofreció una taza de café.

"Gracias," dije con un suspiro, bebiendo despacio. "¿Lo trajo Irina?"

"En realidad, no, otra mujer. ¿La esposa de su hermano? ¿Tal vez?" Supuso, encogiendo un gran hombro. "No habla inglés, pero fue muy amable para dejarnos todo eso." Señaló una bandeja llena de comida.

"¿Ya viste a El?" Le pregunté, frotando mi rostro con mis manos con rudeza.

"Todavía no. Aunque creo que está aquí, porque hay una SUV nueva estacionada frente a la casa," declaró. "Acabo de levantarme, de hecho. A Kurt le tocó el último turno."

Asintiendo, me alejé de él hacia la puerta del hangar. El aire estaba frío, casi helado, el solo apenas saliendo. Una meseta estaba dibujada en el pálido cielo a la distancia. A mi izquierda, la casa más pequeña mostraba que alguien estaba levantando, muy probablemente la familia del hermano. Pero Emmett tenía razón; había un nuevo vehículo estacionado frente a la casa principal.

Mis ojos se posaron en mi helicóptero, y estaba por salir para agarrar unas cosas para cuando habláramos con Eleazar, pero la voz de Emmett me paró en seco.

"¡Ed!" Susurró con fuerza al otro lado del hangar. "Ven aquí."

Al caminar de regreso, la expresión en su rostro gritaba preocupación, y pude escuchar por qué me llamaba.

Bella.

"Mierda," dije con un suspiro, dejando mi café sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo. "Una pesadilla."

"¿Puede ella hacer esto?" Me preguntó antes de que me alejara.

Asentí. "Sí. Estará bien. Está mejor con nosotros que si la hubiese dejado." Señalando hacia la puerta del hangar, le dije, "Ve por el equipo de información. Quiero estar listo para repasar todo cuando El venga aquí."

"En ello," aceptó, y me volví de nuevo antes de que él pudiera cruzar la enorme puerta del hangar.

Entrando sin hacer ruido al pequeñísimo dormitorio, cerré la puerta detrás de mí, poniéndome de cuclillas en seguida junto al catre. Había gotas de sudor en la frente de mi chica, sus manos empuñaban la manta, aferrándose a ella como si se le fuera la vida en ello, y sus pies pataleaban casi de forma violenta al final de la cama.

"Dulzura," le susurré, quitando el cabello de su rostro torturado por los sueños. "Mírame, amor. Abre tus ojos."

Luchó por unos minutos más, pero unos humedecidos ojos marrones al fin se abrieron para mirarme sin ver.

"Oye," le susurré, dejando un beso en su frente. "¿Estás bien?"

Ella asintió, pero se quedó callada, deslizándose hacia el otro lado tanto como la pequeña cama le permitió. Cuando me tendió sus brazos, no me resistí. Me quité la sudadera y me metí junto a ella, acercándola a mí tanto como pude. Ella acurrucó su rostro en mi cuello, lo que me hizo saltar.

"Maldita sea, tu nariz está tan fría como la de los perros."

Su risita fue suave y duró poco.

"¿Quieres que le suba a la calefacción, bebé?" Le pregunté en un susurró, tirando de ella hasta que pude ver su rostro.

Negó, presionando su frente en la mía. "No, tú estás bastante caliente."

Esperé pacientemente a que me contara su sueño, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente parecía estar absorbiendo mi presencia, así que se lo permití. Algunas veces, lo sacaba de su pecho, y luego había veces que el hablar de ello solo le recordaba la razón por la que las tenía en primer lugar. Estaba acostumbrado a ello, y hacía lo que ella. Siempre. Era como habíamos funcionado desde el puto segundo que la cargué de la mesa en el calabozo de Miller.

Sus ojos se cerraron brevemente, y una larga pierna desnuda y _sexy_ rodeó mi muslo, acercándome a ella. No pude evitar estirar mi mano y colocarla en ella, mi pulgar pasando por la cicatriz en su muslo. Pero fueron sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y el suave roce de sus labios contra los míos lo que me hizo gemir con fuerza.

"Bella…" Traté de advertirle, pero lo hizo otra vez, solo que esta vez, pude sentir el calor entre sus piernas quemando el exterior de mis pantalones cargo.

"Por favor, Edward."

Mi resolución voló por la maldita ventana. Simplemente desapareció, para nunca ser vista. Ella necesitaba olvidar, y yo la necesitaba a ella. Por más que quería centrarme en dónde estábamos, en lo que deberíamos estar haciendo, había algo calmante en estar con Bella.

Metiendo mis dedos en su cabello, atraje sus labios a los míos casi con dureza. Mi lengua la reclamó, mientras mi cuerpo se rodaba y la traía conmigo. Sujetando sus muslos, los separé de manera que pudiera ponerse a horcajadas sobre mí. Chupé su labio inferior, soltándolo en seguida, mis ojos encontrando unos oscuros y necesitados.

"Oh mierda, dulzura. Tienes que estar muy, pero muy callada. Todo hace puto eco aquí," le advertí con un susurro desesperado.

Su respiración estaba pesada cuando sus ojos se cerraron, y asintió fervorosamente. "Bien. Solo no te detengas," ordenó, metiendo sus manos casi frenéticamente entre nosotros para desabrochar mi cinturón, el botón y el cierre.

Nos levanté un poco a ambos para bajar mis pantalones y ropa interior lo suficiente para poder sentirla. En el momento que su mano envolvió mi polla, mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás y otro gemido salió de mí.

"Shh," siseó contra mis labios, sonriendo un poco.

Mis manos estaban en todas partes sobre ella—debajo de su camiseta, deslizándose bajo su _sexy_ ropa interior negra, bajando las copas de su sujetador a fin de sentirla realmente. Había cierto sentido de urgencia, y al parecer ninguno de los dos quería estar completamente desvestidos, pero quería asegurarme que estuviera lista para mí. Deslizando un dedo por debajo de la orilla de sus bragas, sonreí con satisfacción al ver que estaba muy mojada.

"¿Aquí, amor?" Apenas dije entre mi aliento, levantándole una ceja. "¿Me quieres aquí, bebé?"

Asintió, levantándose y apoyando sus manos en mi estómago mientras jugaba un momento con ella. Tirando de su ropa interior hacia un lado y reuniendo un poco de su humedad, giré mis dedos en su clítoris, haciendo que sus caderas se movieran hacia adelante y sus ojos rodaran hacia atrás, pero mi chica agarraba la parte delantera de mi camiseta como un salvavidas.

"Bella, levántate un poco," le ordené bajito, golpeando suavemente su nalga. "¿Estás lista?" Le pregunté, arrastrando mi lengua por su labio inferior y guiándome hacia su entrada

De verdad no había nada que se sintiera tan bien o joder, se _viera_ tan bien como mi Bella hundiéndose sobre mí. El calor— el calor húmedo y resbaladizo—se sentía tan malditamente bien. Simplemente… encajábamos. Siempre habíamos encajado a la perfección. Mi boca se abrió cuando me envolvió, mis manos aferrándose a sus caderas para mantenerla quieta solo por un segundo.

No íbamos a quedarnos callados en esta posición. Con una sonrisa, me incorporé, dejándola a horcajadas en mi regazo.

"Voy a besarte hasta el cansancio si te pones muy ruidosa, dulzura," le expliqué con un roce de mis labios en su oído, "pero fóllame, bebé. Vamos. Somos solo tú y yo. Nada más importa en este momento. ¿Entendido?"

Su cabeza se movió asintiendo, pero sus manos se extendieron a cada lado de mi rostro. Usando sus rodillas, comenzó a moverse, todavía sosteniendo mi rostro en el suyo.

La besé cuando se puso muy ruidosa, pero mis manos no dejaron de tocarla. Rodé un excitado pezón con una mano mientras guiaba sus caderas con la otra, apretando de vez en cuando su trasero para alentarla. Pero mis ojos permanecieron fijos en su rostro. Estaba jodidamente hermosa, sobre todo cuando se perdía en nosotros como lo estaba justo en ese momento.

"Unngh," gimió, y me lo bebí con un beso. "Edward," susurró, su frente arrugándose un poco.

"Lo sé," le respondí entre mi aliento, mi pulgar encontrando esa parte dulce e hinchada de ella donde estábamos conectados que todas las putas veces la enviaba a la cima. "Déjate llevar."

El orgasmo la golpeó como un tren de carga. Vibró en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, incluyendo el tembloroso agarre que tenía de mis hombros. Una sonrisa curveó una comisura de mi boca, porque maldita sea, me encantaba ser yo quien hacía que se corriera con tanta jodida fuerza. Su respiración se detuvo por un momento, pero su cuerpo se estremeció a mi alrededor, llevándome junto con ella.

Los codos de Bella descansaron sobre mis hombros, y sus brazos rodearon mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que enterraba mi rostro en su cuello. Nuestros latidos estaban frenéticos, pero al menos mantuvimos esa mierda en silencio.

"Te amo," susurró en mi oído.

"También te amo," dije con un jadeo, pegando mis labios a su cuello antes de echarme hacia atrás para mirar a su rostro.

Se veía contrita, como si estuviera en problemas. "Lo siento."

"¿Por qué? Yo no."

Bella sonrió, bufando una carcajada sin aliento. "Deberíamos estar centrados en tu papá, no…"

Sonriendo al escuchar su innecesaria culpa, encogí un hombro. "Me necesitabas, y estoy bien con eso, dulzura. Tal vez también necesitaba esto, amor."

"Es solo que… no quiero ser una distracción, Edward," declaró con un suspiro, arrugando su nariz, su mirada posándose en algo por encima de mis hombros. "Mis sueños son… Mierda, solo estoy preocupada, ¿sabes?" Preguntó, pasando sus dedos deliciosamente por mi cabello mientras yo asentía. "Así que solo… ignóralos."

"N-No p-puedo, B-Bella." Una vez más me encogí de hombros, inclinando mi cabeza. "E-El c-cuidar d-de t-ti e-es u-una p-parte d-de m-mí. Eso no cambiará, así que puedes olvidarte de esa mierda."

Soltó una suave risita, sonriéndome. "Bueno, lo intentaré, cariño. Los tengo porque estoy asustada por él."

Los dos nos sobresaltamos cuando el fuerte sonido de las puertas de metal hizo eco en el hangar.

Se me escapó una carcajada. "Seguimos actuando como si nos hubieran atrapado, chica _sexy_. Pensarían que estamos haciendo algo malo."

Su tierna risita secreta fue lo mejor que había escuchado en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Pero me besó con rudeza, finalmente levantándose de mi regazo.

"El debe estar aquí," supuso, agarrando su ropa. "Voy a asearme un poco, y lo pondremos al tanto, ¿está bien?"

"Sí, señora." Enderecé mi ropa y me volví a poner mi sudadera, esperando a que se vistiera antes de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta.

Podía ver que todos empezaban a salir. Alec y Emmett estaba en la mesa con El, que agitó su mano saludándome, y Mickey salió de su dormitorio bostezando, su cabello rizado recogido en una cola de caballo.

"Además, quiero saber lo que él sabe," declaró, clavando su mirada en la mía.

"Ve al baño, amor." Señalé a la izquierda. "Empezaremos cuando estés lista."

Cuando Bella se alejó, me encaminé hacia la mesa, donde todos estaban reunidos. Eleazar sonrió, poniéndose de pie, y estrechó mi mano.

"Hola, chico, ¿cómo te sientes?" Me preguntó.

"Estoy bien. Me sentiré mejor si podemos llegar a alguna maldita parte," declaré con sinceridad. Me volví hacia Kurt, dándole la tableta de Bella. "Sincroniza una videollamada con Alaska. Alguien debe estar despierto."

Kurt asintió, colocó la tableta sobre un teclado, y empezó a teclear. Me serví otra taza de café, sabiendo que Bella compartiría la mía. Me senté en una silla junto a Mickey, que lucía como si prefiriera que le dieran su café por vía intravenosa.

Eleazar se sentó frente a mí, su expresión seria. "Tengo que agradecerte… por Esme, Edward. Me dijo lo que hiciste. Como la ayudaste a escapar."

Fruncí el ceño, mi mirada cayendo en la taza frente a mí, pero levanté la vista cuando Bella se deslizó en la silla vacía a mi derecha.

Tragando grueso, le dije, "No tenía opción. La hubieran usado contra él, creo. Y mi papá… se lanzó frente a ella para que pudiera correr. ¿Hablaste con ella?"

El asintió. "Sí, de camino aquí." Les dio a todos en la mesa una mirada larga y lenta. "Lo que me gustaría saber es lo que ustedes saben. Entonces les diré lo que he averiguado hasta ahora."

Haciendo un gesto hacia la tableta, le dije, "Necesitamos a Alice en esto, así que, adelante Kurt."

Kurt tocó la pantalla, haciendo que apareciera la videollamada. Tuve que sonreír, porque todos los niños estaban apiñados en la pantalla—Bethy, Sammy, Caleb, Abby, y Kaitlyn.

"Bar y Grill de la tía Alice," todos canturrearon.

"Usted los mata, nosotros los asamos," Sammy agregó con una sonrisa tonta.

Toda la mesa se partió de la risa.

Bella se apoyó en mi hombro con una risita, diciendo, "¡Hola, chicos! ¿Ustedes son mi equipo de información ahora?"

"No, mami," respondió primero Bethy con una risita. "Solo estamos contestando las llamadas."

"Sí," Sammy añadió despacio. "Tía Alice dijo que querían vernos."

"Así es, peque." Sonreí al ver sus rostros felices. "¿Se están portando bien para tía Kate?"

"Sí," todos respondieron al unísono.

"¡Oh! Pero mami, papi, ¿adivinen qué?" Bethy dijo emocionada.

"¿Qué, niña hermosa?" Bella preguntó, sus ojos absorbiendo la vista de nuestros niños en la pantalla.

"¡Miren quién está aquí!" Dijo, quitando del camino al resto de los niños.

"Esme," Bella y Mickey suspiraron en alivio.

Se veía cansada y afligida, pero mucho más controlada que cuando había hablado con ella por última vez, que fue justo antes de que subiera al avión en Moscú.

"Hola, chicos… El," nos saludó, sonriéndole a todos.

"Es, estamos por revisar todo, comparar notas, si quieres estar presente. ¿Puedes sentarte con Alice?" Eleazar le preguntó. "Si hay algo que sepas, algo que hayas visto, tienes que decirlo."

"Está bien," accedió, girando su cabeza hacia un lado. "Niños, vengan a despedirse."

Varios rostros felices y excitados se apiñaron alrededor de Esme, el parloteo estalló sin parar. Me reí nuevamente entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero que me jodan, si ellos no eran la cura para todo.

Bethy se abrió paso hacia el frente. "Adiós, mami y papi. ¡Cuídense! Los amo."

"Adiós, pequeña dulzura," le dije mientras Bella le soplaba besos.

Una vez que Caleb y Abby hablaron con Emmett y Alec, sin mencionar unos balbuceos adorables de Kaitlyn para Mickey, Sammy se quedó al frente de la pantalla.

Sus profundos ojos marrones parecían pasar rápidamente de mí a su madre. "Los extraño. ¿Cuándo van a venir a casa?" Preguntó, su tono acusatorio y serio.

"Guapo, también te extraño, pero mírame," le dijo Bella, y cuando pareció tener sus ojos fijos en Bella, ella continuó. "Haremos _lo mejor que podamos_ por apresurarnos. Lo prometo, Sammy. ¿Está bien?"

"Bien," dijo con un suspiro. "No me gusta."

"A mí tampoco, peque. Créeme," coincidí con él, sacudiendo mi cabeza, en especial cuando los dos nos agarramos el cabello al mismo tiempo, provocando risas alrededor de la mesa. "Tienes que aguantar un poco, Sammy. Se valiente. Eres un niño fuerte," le dije, e hice una mueca al escuchar las palabras de mi padre regresar para morderme el trasero. Por una milésima de segundo, me pregunté cuántas veces me había dicho eso cuando era niño.

Echándole a Bella un vistazo, podía ver que tenía curiosidad en saber por qué había reaccionado de esa forma, pero me volví de nuevo hacia la computadora antes de que Sammy se bajara de la mesa.

"¡Sam, espera!" Lo llamé, pasando saliva con nerviosismo y sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Olvida lo que dije, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que ser valiente. Sé que es difícil. Y… y… sé que no te gusta, pero si te sientes triste, ve con _Nanny_ , ¿está bien? No…" Suspiré, negando, porque no iba a forzar a mi hijo a reprimir mierda como yo lo había hecho de niño. "Solo díselo, y apostaría a que ella te hará sentir mejor."

Él sonrió y asintió. "¡Nos prometió galletas!" Susurró, como si Esme no estuviera parada justo detrás de él con una sonrisa tonta.

Sonriendo, asentí. "Bien. Cómete unas por mami y por mí, ¿sí?"

"Sí," dijo despacio, levantando la vista cuando Alice pasó junto a él. "Los amo. Cuídense."

Al bajarse de la silla, la mano de Bella se deslizó en la mía debajo de la mesa, dándole un apretón. Me acerqué y besé su sien, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que me preguntaría sobre eso más tarde.

Alice se acercó a la pantalla, cogió su _laptop_ y la movió. "Muy bien, empecemos."

Pusimos a Eleazar al día con todo lo que habíamos averiguado hasta que nos fuimos. Alice le envió varios archivos, incluyendo la revisión de antecedentes que había hecho de todos con los que mi papá había tratado hasta ahora. Le contamos sobre Nicholas Gruber, el único hombre que habíamos podido identificar en el secuestro de mi papá, sobre cómo la revisión de antecedentes de Sergei Maslov estaba tan limpia que rechinaba, pero que había sido él el que le había estado cambiando los planes a mi padre, y finalmente sobre Boris Zukov, el viejo amigo mercenario de papá que todavía no había aparecido en ninguna parte, aunque Alice había estado vigilando.

"Antes de que sigamos con Eleazar," Alice declaró una vez que todos estábamos en la misma sintonía, "Quiero que sepan que conecté la _laptop_ de Carlisle a Igor y en este momento tengo en marcha un sistema de escaneo. Hice lo mismo también con su teléfono. Espero saber algo antes de irme a la cama esta noche. Se lleva un poco de tiempo, simplemente porque me informará cada vez que presionaron una de las malditas teclas."

Todos asentimos, Bella le agradeció a Alice en voz alta.

Eleazar se hizo hacia adelante, descansando sus codos sobre la mesa. "Muy bien, pues Felix llegó a Moscú anoche. Va a revisar el hotel, y luego va a hacer contacto con la policía. Una vez que haga eso, va a llamarme con lo que sabe. Ahora… Norilsk." Sonrió con arrepentimiento, mirándome. "Allá en los ochenta, la Guerra Fría estaba en pleno auge. América eran los buenos… Rusia los malos… bueno, dependiendo de con quién estabas. Todo el mundo estaba haciendo bombas nucleares, todos espiaban a todos, y a la vuelta de cada esquina, había alguien vendiendo información, armas, secretos, lo que tuviera."

Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro. "Norilsk es responsable de proveer el metal para hacer monedas a varios países. Es un negocio grande, pero es un negocio sucio—ecológicamente y contractualmente hablando. Cuando el Banco de Moscú se apoderó de Norilsk, fue después de que la dirección se derrumbó por completo. Hubo empleados ahí que estuvieron involucrados en mierda turbia. Ahora están en prisión, o muertos."

Esas palabras cayeron pesadamente en la habitación, pero él continuó.

" _Twi Tech_ —Charlie Swan, de hecho—compró el banco, y junto con él, Norilsk. Continuó funcionando como siempre lo había hecho, pero nadie le prestó mucha atención, en realidad. Las minas son profundas ahí. De verdad profundas. Y no era raro que se hicieran negocios turbios por debajo de la mesa, por así decirlo." Eleazar me miró. "Varios de esos negocios fueron detenidos por la CIA, aunque nunca escuchaste o leíste de ellos en los periódicos."

"¿Qué clase de negocios turbios?" Preguntó Bella.

"Algunos de ellos, simple información," respondió, volviéndose a sentar "No todos eran optimistas con el fin de la Guerra Fría. Algunos no confiaban en nadie—no en los Estados Unidos, no en su propio gobierno, en nadie. Sintieron miedo al entregar las armas nucleares, pensaron que eso dejaba a todos expuestos al ataque. Así que algunos las escondieron o las vendieron por debajo de la mesa."

Se volvió hacia mí. "Tu padre y su equipo se hicieron cargo de uno de esos individuos—Alexander Gunter. Ese pendejo mató a cientos de personas, arrancó a familias de sus hogares, y casi provocó una puta catástrofe global con Chernobyl."

Bella jadeó, mirándome. "Mierda… la historia que me contaste."

Asentí, mirando alrededor de la mesa. "Recuerdo ese trabajo. Tenía catorce años cuando Garrett me habló de la misión. Mi papá voló aquí para encargarse de ese tipo diez años después del colapso. Al parecer, había planeado hacerlo de nuevo en alguna otra parte, pero nunca tuvo oportunidad."

"Exactamente," El concordó asintiendo. "Nosotros no pudimos hacerlo," dijo, señalándose a sí mismo, "pero tu papá sí. Fue muy apreciado." Sonrió con suficiencia, pero tomó una respiración profunda. "Gunter usó Norilsk como cubierta para su trabajo—física nuclear. Le vendió a otros países planos o diseños—países sin armas."

"Dulce Jesús, ¿quieres decir que Chernobyl no fue un accidente de práctica?" Preguntó Jasper, su boca abierta cuando Eleazar y yo sacudimos la cabeza diciendo que no. "Oh maldición…"

"En fin, creímos que Norilsk había sido vaciada de ese tipo de gente, que solo eran trabajadores mineros, científicos, y empleados. Tu papá debe haber conocido su historia, y apostaría a que la mantuvo vigilada. Venderla habría sido fácil, debido al margen de ganancias y el hecho de que el níquel es un metal valioso, ¿pero a quién?" Planteó, levantando un dedo.

Eso hizo que todos nos encogiéramos de hombros. Ninguno de nosotros sabíamos.

"Exacto. Venderla a la gente equivocada podría significar problemas. Y conociendo a Carlisle como lo conozco, joder, él sería muy selectivo en cuanto a quién se la vende." Eleazar miró hacia la pantalla donde Alice y ahora Rose escuchaban con mucha atención. "Damas, cuando terminen ese escaneo de la computadora de Carlisle, tendrán que echarle un vistazo a todo lo que tenga que ver con Norilsk. Todo."

"Sí, señor," le respondieron

El hojeó la información que Alice le había mandado. "Este Nicholas Gruber me parece familiar, pero no estoy seguro de dónde. ¿MI-6 **(2)** , tal vez? Es británico, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, pero ha estado en prisión."

"Cierto. Encerrado en una prisión que está en el mismo maldito pueblo que una enorme fusión y procesadora de uranio…. MFQ," replicó Eleazar. "Tal vez tengamos que llamar en algún momento a la prisión, sin mencionar a MFQ," murmuró para sí mismo.

"¿Qué hay de Boris Zukov?" Preguntó Bella. "El amigo de Carlisle. Había estado trabajando en MFQ, pero ahora no lo encuentran por ningún lado."

El sonrió otra vez, aunque fue sin humor. "Hay un gigantesco mercado clandestino del jodido uranio-235, que se usa para crear armas. Solo porque Carlisle es honesto, no quiere decir que todos sus amigos lo son."

"Cierto," declaró Emmett, asintiendo ligeramente. "Entonces, ¿ahora qué? Quiero decir, estamos a un día de distancia de Moscú, y perdimos la señal de Carlisle. Si esperamos más tiempo, el rastro se enfriará, o es posible que lo encontremos en una cuneta en alguna parte."

El temperamento de Emmett apenas estaba bajo control, muy similar al mío. Y lo que teníamos en común era la incapacidad de esperar pacientemente mientras la mierda se iba al infierno. Éramos mejor en movimiento, en acción… _haciendo algo_.

"El," Esme habló en el video, y cuando volvimos nuestra atención hacia ella, continuó. "Carlisle confía en Boris Zukov. Rotundamente. Su teoría era que Boris desapareció por razones de seguridad después de que hablaron por teléfono. Boris debió haberle preguntado unas tres veces si de verdad estaba en Moscú."

La frente de Eleazar se arrugó, pero asintió. "Muy bien. Esperemos que su confianza no sea infundada."

"Voto porque la siguiente parada sea Moscú," habló Alec, mirándome. "Opino que volemos a ese aeródromo donde se detuvo su señal, que hagamos algunas preguntas, estimulemos algunas memorias. Tal vez tengamos que sobornar a algunos…" Su voz se apagó, pero me levantó una ceja.

"Tengo que concordar con Alec en eso. Es dónde yo empezaría," Bella habló.

Mickey asintió. "Por mucho que odie decirlo… tenemos que manejar esto como cualquier otra persona desaparecida. Lo siento, niño bonito."

"No, no… tienen razón," dije con un suspiro, pasando una mano por mi cabello. "Si no pensamos de esa forma, esto se convierte en algo personal."

"Personal significa posibles errores," añadió Jasper asintiendo. "Mi única reserva es que esperemos a Felix. Quiero saber lo que averiguó antes de que nos vayamos."

Asintiendo de acuerdo, me volví hacia Eleazar. "¿Estás dentro en esto?"

"Oh, sí," dijo con un resoplido, poniéndose de pie. Hizo un gesto con su mano a su alrededor. "Y todo lo que tengo está a su disposición."

Jasper sonrió como si fuera la puñetera Navidad, palmeando el hombro de Emmett mientras se levantaban de la mesa para echarles una mirada a las provisiones de El. Había armas alineadas a lo largo de la pared del fondo donde estaban estacionados los Jeeps y las motocicletas.

"Además, si no ayudo a mi hermana, me pateará el trasero," dijo en broma, guiñando un ojo hacia la computadora.

Esme sonrió, pero sacudió su cabeza. "No, pero no hay forma de darles las gracias. Quiero que todos tengan cuidado, que se cuiden las espaldas entre todos. ¿Está bien?"

" _Hooah_ **(3)** ," Jasper y Emmett respondieron desde el otro extremo del hangar.

Kurt estiraba su mano hacia la tableta justo cuando un timbre estridente hizo un fuerte eco desde el bolsillo de Eleazar. Él sacó el teléfono, levantando un dedo.

"¡Muchachos!" Gritó, y Jasper y Emmett trotaron de regreso a la mesa. "Damas, escuchen. Es Felix," le dijo a las chicas en la videollamada. Pasando su dedo por la pantalla, le dijo, "Háblame."

"Oh, cielos," dijo Felix con un suspiro por el altavoz. "Tengo información. ¿Quién está escuchando?"

"Todos, así que adelante," ordenó Eleazar.

"Fui al hotel con el pretexto de recoger las cosas de Carlisle como miembro de la familia," comenzó a decir. "El gerente del hotel prácticamente me dejó chupetones en el trasero por disculparse por lo que sucedió. Al parecer revisaron los videos de seguridad. Como sea, no quedó nada. Alguien saqueó la habitación, rasgaron toda la mierda que quedaba y salieron a toda prisa."

"Eso no me sorprende," declaró El. "Continúa."

"Después, ellos me pusieron en contacto con la policía de Moscú," continuó. "Tal parece que perdieron la van, pero era tan ordinaria que a nadie le sorprendió. Sin embargo, Carlisle y Esme recibieron un visitante ni cinco minutos después que ocurrió toda esa mierda."

"¿Quién?" Gruñí, mis manos cerrándose en puños sobre la mesa.

"Sergei Maslov," respondió. "La policía se lo llevó para interrogarlo. De hecho, todavía está ahí. Al parecer, la desaparición de Carlisle ya se ha hecho pública. _Twi Tech_ —específicamente Jacob Black—lo reportó como desaparecido."

"Sí, eso lo sabíamos," declaró Alice. "Lo llamamos para decirle. Eleazar dijo que se diera a conocer."

"Sí, bueno… ahora alguien en alguna parte está empezando a ponerse nervioso. Y enviaron a un títere para entregar un mensaje."

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" Le pregunté, mirando a los ojos a Eleazar.

"Estoy hablando de Sergei Maslov. Se niega absolutamente a hablar con nadie, con la excepción de una persona," declaró Felix.

"¿Quién?" Bella, Mickey, y Eleazar preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Aclaró su garganta. "Está detenido dentro la estación de policía, pero él dice que tiene un mensaje… para Edward Cullen."

La habitación se paralizó, pero miré a Eleazar. "Dijiste que harían demandas."

"Mm, lo hice," concordó.

"¿Qué quieres hacer, chico?" Alec preguntó, viéndose como si estuviera a punto de levantarse de un salto de la mesa.

Volviéndome hacia Bella, vi un apoyo inquebrantable, pero no solo de ella. Era de todos en la mesa y en la computadora.

Inhalé bruscamente y me puse de pie. "Bien," prácticamente gruñí, asintiendo una vez. "El hijo de puta quiere verme, entonces lo veré en su maldita cara. Todos, síganme. A llenar el tanque de combustible, prepararnos y cargar todo. ¡Vamos!"

* * *

 **(1) URSS – Lo que se conocía como la Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas.**

 **(2) MI-6 - El Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto, más conocido como MI6 o SIS,1 es la agencia de inteligencia exterior del Reino Unido.**

 **(3) Hooah – Ortografía fonética del acrónimo militar HUA que significa "Hear Understood Acknowledged." (En español "Oido, Entendido y**

 **Recibido") Originalmente usado por los británicos a finales de los 1800 en Afganistán. Más recientemente adoptado por el ejército de los Estados Unidos para indicar una respuesta afirmativa o de satisfacción.**

* * *

 _ **Pues empieza la acción. ¿Qué será lo que pedirán de Edward? Hubo varios datos importantes en esa conversación con Eleazar, ¿captaron algo? ¿Qué estará detrás de lo ocurrido con Carlisle? Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y como siempre me encantaría leer sus teorías y qué les pareció el capi. No sé, tal vez tengamos capi de nuevo en unos días ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: Marlecullen, torposoplo12, debynoe, Kabum, eliroso, beakis, ameli2703, Gissy Cullen Swan, Laura Katherine, YessyVL13, Juliana Masen, paola, Mery, floriponcio, Pili, kedchri, Merce, Shikara65, cary, Nata, NaNYs SANZ, Lunita Black27, lagie, Pera l.t, Adriu, injoa, Angel twilighter, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, ValeWhitlockGrey, niyus1205, lauritacullenswan, Sei, Pam Malfoy Black, Manligrez, Andrea Ojeada, Angelous285, paosierra, Tecupi, AuroraShade, freckles03, dushakis, Alejandra, tulgarita, Mafer, Yoliki, glow0718, Sully YM, Ericastelo, INDI02, Jazmin Li, lizdayanna, Anastacia T. Crawford, bbluelilas y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo la traduzco.

 **Y, ¿quién más podría ser mi Beta? Solo ella me soporta :P Gracias a Erica Castelo por seguir conmigo.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

 **BELLA**

Recargada contra la ventana exterior del pequeño aeropuerto, sonreí con suficiencia cuando Alec se llevó a Kurt dentro para hablar con la chica detrás del mostrador. Habíamos aterrizado hacía unos minutos, y ahora era el atardecer. En algún momento, había perdido otra hora… o ganado una. No estaba segura cuál, pero era un fastidio.

Le di una larga y lenta mirada a mi entorno. Se veía como cualquier otro pequeño aeropuerto industrial que Edward usaba frecuentemente. Había muy poco tráfico aéreo, pero los hangares estaban ocupados, sin mencionar la pista de aterrizaje de helicópteros dónde él acababa de bajar. Todavía estaba asegurando todo, y Eleazar y Jasper habían ido por un par de SUV rentadas. Mickey y Emmett se fueron con ellos.

Otro vistazo dentro de la oficina me hizo sonreír con suficiencia. La chica detrás del mostrador ya se estaba sonrojando, sus ojos desviándose de Alec, a Kurt, y de vuelta a Alec. Eran unos coquetos descarados y carismáticos. Sacar la información de las mujeres con sus encantos se había convertido en una verdadera habilidad—era muy útil. Y a estas alturas ya me importaba una mierda el quién o cómo, porque era malditamente seguro que quería información sobre Carlisle, pero ya.

Todos estábamos vestidos con ropa normal, algo en lo que Eleazar había insistido. Nos dijo que teníamos que vernos como la familia de Carlisle, no un pequeño ejército a punto de arrasar Moscú. Me eché a reír, porque un vistazo a nuestro equipo gritaba militares, mercenarios, y disciplina inquebrantable. No ayudaba que todos estábamos armados hasta los dientes, que el helicóptero estaba lleno de armas y equipo, o que la mayoría de nosotros apenas si teníamos control de nuestra preocupación o temperamentos.

Sobre todo Edward.

Mis ojos se desviaron de nuevo hacia mi esposo. Se veía tan guapo con pantalones negros, una camisa de vestir blanca, y un chaquetón de cuero negro. Se quitó su siempre presente gorra de béisbol tan pronto como tocó suelo, así que su cabello apuntaba para todas partes, y la barba de un par de días crecía en esa línea angular de su mandíbula.

Cerró la puerta lateral de helicóptero con fuerza, poniéndose al hombro una bolsa de lona negra. En mi interior, hice una mueca al ver la expresión en su rostro. Dios, estaba encabronado. Sus ojos eran odio y fuego puro e intenso, su mandíbula moviéndose cada vez que apretaba los dientes, y sus manos se cerraban en puños y se abrían una y otra vez. Apenas estaba bajo control, y no sabía si culparlo. Lo único que me mantenía concentrada con relación a ese pendejo que tenía un mensaje para Edward era que todavía estaba sentado en medio de la estación de policía de Moscú.

La bolsa golpeó la acera a mis pies con un sonido de algo metálico, y Edward se recargó junto a mí.

"¿Hay algo?" Preguntó, y negué. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos, se suavizaron de manera exponencial a un verde más claro, y se acercó a besar mi frente. "Relájate, amor. Pronto iremos a ver a ese cabrón. Déjalo que me diga qué demonios quiere. Haré lo que pueda por no romperle la cara dentro de la estación de policía."

Asintiendo de nuevo, levanté mi mano para jugar con un terco rizo en medio de su frente. Aunque su cabello estaba más corto, todavía tenía voluntad propia.

"Lo sé," le dije con voz suave, "pero tienes que mantenerte calmado, cariño." Cuando asintió, decidí que necesitaba una distracción. "¿Quieres contarme sobre la conversación con nuestro hijo, Edward?"

Sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza y mirando a sus pies. Se le escapó una pequeña risa ligera. "Sabía que preguntarías."

Sonreí, besando sus labios. "Dime qué fue todo eso."

Hizo una mueca, sus ojos recorriendo el otro extremo del aeropuerto, pero estaban vidriosos con una mirada distante. "Mi papá," declaró, mirándome nuevamente. "Cuando era niño, todo el tiempo solía decirme que ya estaba grande, que era un niño fuerte y que tenía que ser jodidamente valiente cuando se fuera al extranjero. Estaba bien cuando tenía a mamá—no genial, solo bien—pero después…" Su nariz se arrugó, y su cabeza se movió despacio de un lado al otro. "Después que murió, es solo que… apestaba, sobre todo al saber lo que hacía una vez que estuvo fuera de servicio. Me hizo sentir como que no podía… _sentir_ nada, que tenía que aguantarme, que no tenía permitido preocuparme o estar triste o nada de eso. N-No q-quiero q-que S-Samuel s-se s-sienta a-así n-nunca. N-No s-se l-lo m-merece." Pausó por un momento, y una mueca de culpa cruzó su dulce rostro. "Mi papá hizo lo mejor que pudo, bebé, y sé que estaba solo. No lo culpo por una maldita cosa, pero no quiero que mis hijos se sientan de esa forma. ¿Al menos tiene puto sentido lo que dije, dulzura?"

Frunciendo el ceño, asimilé esa respuesta por un momento. Estudié su guapo rostro, pensando que tenía que ser la mujer con más suerte en el maldito planeta. Edward era sin lugar a dudas el mejor padre. Amaba a Bethy y a Sammy con una tenacidad que opacaba cualquier cosa de su pasado. Era hermoso de ver. Pero también pude recordar la vez que lo conocí cuando éramos solo unos niños—ese niño triste, tartamudo y tímido, que estaba destrozado por la muerte de su madre. Había sido callado y reservado. Y me pregunté si eso era debido a Carlisle.

"Él solo quería que continuaras con tu vida, que no dejaras que las cosas te derribaran, pero al hacer eso, te hizo sentir que tenías que guardártelo," supuse, delineando con mis dedos su mandíbula con barba. Cuando asintió, besé sus labios. "Por mucho que Samuel se parezca a ti, también se parece a mí, cariño. Él no tiene problema en expresar sus preocupaciones, lo que hizo en la videollamada de antes. Estoy muy orgullosa de él. Lo hicimos bien, amor." Sonreí cuando una sonrisa torcida curveó su rostro.

"Sí que lo hicimos, dulzura," suspiró tristemente, la hermosa sonrisa cayendo de su rostro. "Es solo que…" Sacudió su cabeza y agarró su cabello por un segundo. "El escuchar las palabras de mi padre salir de mi puta boca. Nunca me permitas hacerle eso a ninguno de ellos, Bella. Júramelo."

"Edward," le dije, soltando una risita. "No tengo que jurarlo, cariño. Lo hiciste muy bien tú solo."

Su mirada era incrédula cuando me guiñó un ojo, pero finalmente asintió. Las puertas del aeropuerto se abrieron, y Alec y Kurt salieron, luciendo bastante orgullosos de sí mismos.

"¿Bueno?" Edward y yo preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

"Ella no sabe mucho," respondió Kurt, encogiendo un hombro. "Buscó el día en que se detuvo la señal de Carlisle, pero varios aviones pequeños despegaron ese día a esa hora. Le envié a Alice la lista para que haga una referencia cruzada con los nombres que ya tenemos. Tal vez aparezca algo."

"Conociendo a Alice, está usando esa lista y metiéndose en su sistema mientras hablamos," dije con una risita, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Dos coches negros se detuvieron en la acera—una SUV grande y el otro un BMW. Eleazar estaba dentro del último, y Jasper estaba conduciendo la SUV. Edward agarró la bolsa de lona y se la dio a Emmett en la SUV antes de guiarme al coche. Alec se metió en el asiento delantero y Edward y yo en la parte de atrás. Kurt se unió a Mickey, Emmett y Jasper.

Eleazar tocó su móvil, diciendo, "Jasper, escuchen," mientras salía del aeropuerto a toda velocidad.

"Háblanos," respondió Jazz. "¿Cuál es el plan para esa estación de policía?"

"¿Mi voto?" Alec declaró, moviéndose hacia un lado para que pudiera ver a Edward, que le asintió para que continuara. "Mi voto es que enviemos al hijo y la nuera. Edward es con quien quiere hablar este tipo, pero si todos entramos, va a activar algunas alarmas."

"Vas a necesitar un traductor," Eleazar nos recordó.

"Envía a Kurt con ellos," sugirió Jasper. "Sin ofender, El, pero Felix ya está dentro, así que lo mejor es ocultarte. Ya sabes, quien sabe quién demonios está vigilando esta mierda. Y es solo una idea, pero yo nos desplegaría por el área. Necesitas ojos en el cielo, Ed."

"Diez-cuatro," declaró Edward, asintiendo una vez y mirando hacia la ciudad que pasaba zumbando. Se sorbió la nariz una vez, mirando a Alec, pero su orden fue para todos nosotros. "J, te quiero en el techo del edificio directamente enfrente de la estación de policía. Encuentra una forma de llegar ahí arriba. Mickey, ve con él. Encontraran lo que necesitan en la bolsa. Emmett y Alec, quédense en la calle—esquinas opuestas. Bella, Kurt, ustedes van conmigo. El, quiero que escuches. Si puedes, haz que Felix te encuentre. Quédense en los coches. Dependiendo de lo que este cabrón tiene que decirme, puede que necesitemos ponernos en marcha en seguida."

"Felix te está esperando. Envíalo conmigo," Eleazar nos dijo, todavía navegando las calles tan rápido como era posible.

El teléfono permaneció conectado, pero Edward tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Besando el dorso, diciendo, "Dulzura, te quiero invisible a mi lado. Quiero que escuches, mires, y estudies a cada hijo de puta ahí dentro. No le digas una mierda a nadie, no que vayan a entenderte. Pero entre menos atraigas la atención, mejor."

Asintiendo, concordé con él. Necesitábamos entrar como parientes preocupados, no interrogadores. Aunque, estaba malditamente segura que si ese Sergei le daba un ápice de problemas a Edward vía Kurt, podría perder el control, a pesar de que era el interior de una estación de policía. Si hubiese sido un caso en casa, yo hubiera sido la que haría las preguntas, pero esto era diferente. Los chicos ya habían vuelto a su anterior mentalidad de soldados—temperamentos sombríos y ojos penetrantes… e incluso su jerga militar había regresado. Se divertían trabajando conmigo, pero esto era lo que _solían_ hacer. Este era un país extranjero donde los riesgos eran altos—altos de vida o muerte—y no un esposo infiel. Si la jodíamos podíamos perder a mi padrino, el padre de mi esposo, y eso simplemente no podía ocurrir, así que estaba al mando de Edward.

"¿Tenemos que entrar desarmados?" Supuse, mirando a cada hombre en el coche conmigo. "No puedo imaginarme que no tengan un escáner. Sin armas. Si son como algunas de las estaciones en casa…" Mi voz se apagó, pero pude ver que le había dado en el clavo.

"Joder," Edward siseó, agarrando su cabello. "¿Saben? Ella tiene razón."

"Desafortunadamente," gimió Alec, pero estiró su mano hacia atrás, sacando su nueve milímetros, solo para asegurarla otra vez. Asintió una vez, diciendo, "Muy bien, ustedes dos, entréguenlas."

Edward y yo nos quitamos nuestras armas, entregándolas al mismo tiempo que Emmett le dijo a Kurt que hiciera lo mismo en el coche detrás de nosotros. Mickey, sin embargo, estaba en la tableta, buscando ya la mejor locación para todos.

"Muy bien, se están acercando a un estacionamiento. En realidad, eso hace la mierda más fácil. J y yo podemos escabullirnos por la parte de atrás, porque hay un edificio justo al otro lado de la calle. Sin embargo, yo bajaría a Em y Alec antes de entrar," sugirió.

"De acuerdo," declaró Jasper, y los dos coches se detuvieron como a una cuadra de distancia de un edificio extremadamente grande. "Agáchense y rueden, pendejos," dijo con un resoplido por la línea, lo que hizo reír a Alec y rodar los ojos al mismo tiempo.

"Me estoy haciendo muy viejo para esta mierda," murmuró Alec antes de meterse un auricular y cerrar la puerta del coche con fuerza.

Eleazar sonrió, pero se metió en el estacionamiento. Encontró una esquina en el fondo, estacionándose rápidamente.

"Todos, repórtense," ordenó, asegurando su auricular.

Eché un vistazo rápido detrás de mí cuando Mickey y Jasper salían casualmente por la parte de atrás del estacionamiento hacia la calle. Una vez que nos aseguramos que todas las líneas de comunicación estaban funcionando, Edward y yo salimos, encontramos a Kurt en la parte de atrás del coche, y nos encaminamos a la parte delantera de la estación de policía, dejando a El.

La estación era de concreto color canela, y en forma de una gigantesca U o C—no podía estar segura, simplemente porque era malditamente grande. Hierro forjado cercaba toda la cuadra, y parecía tener una buena cantidad de tráfico a pie entrando y saliendo por las puertas principales.

Felix nos esperaba pacientemente justo afuera, y nos dio una veloz sonrisa, aunque decayó rápidamente. Estrechó la mano de Kurt y la de Edward, pero a mí me dio un breve abrazo.

"¿Están bien?" Nos preguntó, y todos asentimos. "Está bien, este tipo habla inglés, pero la mayoría de los oficiales de policía no. Busca al detective Petrovich. Él es el que ha estado lidiando con este tipo Sergei, y está a cargo del caso de tu padre. Su inglés no es malo. Cree que Carlisle es mi tío. Todos saben que ustedes vienen, excepto Maslov. En este momento está hecho un manojo de nervios."

"Bien. Nervios significa honestidad," Edward declaró con rudeza, sonando un poco como Carlisle.

"Tal vez, pero tengo el presentimiento que está en peligro," replicó Felix. "Creo que está metido en mierda hasta el cuello de la que no puede salir."

"Anotado," Edward reconoció, asintiendo una vez. Casualmente, miró alrededor, viendo la posición de Alec y luego la de Emmett. "Hay un garaje detrás de nosotros," le dijo a Felix sin indicarle exactamente dónde. "Encontrarás a El ahí. Agarra un auricular y escucha, ¿sí?"

"Entendido, Ed." Felix palmeó su hombro. "Sin importar lo que diga ese cabrón, recuperaremos a tu padre. Tengo el presentimiento de que necesitarás toda la puta ayuda que puedas conseguir."

"Gracias, Felix," le susurré, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Me guiñó un ojo y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón antes de alejarse.

La entrada principal a la estación de policía estaba exactamente donde había supuesto. Estaba concurrida, con una línea para el escáner para entrar bastante larga, pero los oficiales trabajaban rápida y eficientemente para pasar a todo el mundo. Se sentía extraño no estar armados, pero no teníamos opción, y afortunadamente, hizo mucho más fácil el pasar por la línea.

Kurt tomó la delantera una vez que nos acercamos a la recepción. La única palabra que reconocí cuando habló fue "Petrovich", lo que provocó que una expresión de comprensión con los ojos muy abiertos pasara por el rostro del oficial. De inmediato cogió el teléfono y le habló a alguien.

Dos hombres aparecieron a un lado. "¿Cuál de ustedes es Edward Cullen?" El más alto de ellos nos preguntó.

"Yo," dijo Edward, dando un paso hacia el frente y estrechando la mano del hombre.

El oficial era delgado, aproximadamente de la edad de Edward probablemente, con cabello castaño claro, y su sonrisa era amigable. Colocando una mano en su pecho, dijo, "Soy Lev Petrovich."

"Ella es mi esposa, Isabella, y nuestro amigo, Kurt," Edward nos presentó, colocando una mano en mi hombro.

El oficial sonrió en nuestra dirección. "Tienen que perdonar mi inglés. Está un poco oxidado."

"No hay problema," declaró Kurt. "Puedo traducir si se atora."

Petrovich asintió, pero se volvió de nuevo hacia Edward. "Por aquí." Hizo un gesto hacia el pasillo, conduciéndonos a una oficina. "Estoy manejando el caso de su padre. Lo siento, pero hasta ahora, nos hemos topado con algunos callejones sin salida."

Edward asintió mientras nos sentábamos en las sillas frente al escritorio del hombre. "Mi primo me llamó justo después de que ocurrió. Tomamos el primer avión disponible," declaró, sus mentiras saliendo fácilmente por su boca. Eleazar nos había dicho que no mostráramos nuestras cartas, que no diéramos nada a nadie a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, y Edward estaba haciendo precisamente eso. "Me dijo que se llevaron a mi padre justo afuera del hotel. Mi madrastra apenas pudo escaparse. Ahora está a salvo."

Hice una mueca al escuchar el tono amenazador que venía de mi esposo, pero él no era nada sino protector de aquellos a quienes ama. El hecho que Esme apenas hubiese logrado salir de Moscú todavía pesaba en él, y no estaba muy segura que no fuera por el hecho de que había tenido que guiarla por todo lo ocurrido.

"Ah, esa era mi siguiente pregunta," mencionó Petrovich, escribiendo algo en un archivo. "¿Le dijo su primo del hombre con el que estamos hablando?" Preguntó con cuidado.

"Sí. Dijo que estaba preguntando por mí."

Petrovich miró a Edward por un momento, pero la mirada fría e inexpresiva que le devolvía era decidida. Puede que Edward haya estado interpretando el papel, pero era bastante obvio que mi esposo estaba cabreado, que no podía ser intimidado, sin importar quién estuviera haciendo las preguntas.

"Su padre… él es… ¿cómo decirlo?" Petrovich titubeó, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

"¿Extremadamente rico y bien conocido?" Kurt ofreció con ironía.

"Sí, exactamente. Señor Cullen, es muy posible que esta persona con la que hemos estado hablando quiera aprovecharse de eso," el oficial declaró.

Edward se sorbió la nariz y asintió una vez. "Sí, siempre ha sido una preocupación cuando mi padre viaja fuera del país. Trato de insistir que siempre llevé protección con él, pero esta vez no lo hizo. Él me había dicho que el negocio que estaba atendiendo era frágil, así que no quiso traer seguridad con él."

Petrovich se recargó en el respaldo de su silla. "¿Y cómo conoce su padre a Sergei Maslov?"

Para cualquiera que no conociera a Edward, su rostro apenas cambió. Para mí, sin embargo, sus ojos se oscurecieron y una pequeña mueca de desdén muy apenas retorció su labio superior, sin mencionar sus manos en puños al otro lado del escritorio dónde Petrovich no podía ver. Estaba usando todo el control que tenía para contener su deseo por preguntar acerca del hijo de perra. Demonios, apostaría a que mi exmercenario estaba a una pizca de hacer trizas el lugar a fin de ahorcarlo para sacarle información.

"Maslov maneja la Mina Norilsk, de la que mi padre es dueño," Edward declaró sin problemas. "No es sorpresa que se estuvieran reuniendo, pero lo que sí es sorprendente es que esté preguntando por mí."

Petrovich asintió otra vez, solo para ponerse de pie. "Iba a hacer otro intento por conseguir que nos diga lo que quiere con usted antes de avisarle que está aquí. ¿Le gustaría escuchar?"

"Sí, señor, absolutamente," Edward aceptó, también poniéndose de pie.

Nos llevaron por un pasillo hacia otra puerta. Una vez dentro, lucía como cualquier otra sala de interrogación en los Estados Unidos—un cuarto con un espejo de dos vistas y una puerta que conducía a otro cuarto más pequeño con una mesa y unas cuantas sillas. El hombre, que solo había visto en los monitores de Alice, estaba sentado solo, su rostro pálido, su cabello sudoroso, y sus manos temblorosas mientras jugaba con un vaso de poliestireno frente a él.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron en el hombre. Felix estaba absolutamente en lo cierto—el hombre estaba que se moría del miedo. Sus ojos amplios seguían mirando hacia la ventana a su derecha, pero se mantenía sentado. Petrovich colocó una mano en el hombro de un oficial en uniforme y habló rápidamente antes de que el hombre dejara la habitación, dejándonos solo a nosotros cuatro frente a la ventana.

Petrovich se volvió hacia Kurt. "Siéntete libre de decirles lo que estoy diciendo. Si no puedo sacarle nada, golpearé este vidrio o saldré otra vez."

Edward y yo nos acercamos a la ventana a cada lado de Kurt mientras Petrovich abría la puerta y entraba al cuarto de interrogación. Nos quedamos callados, pero el duro y marcado acento ruso empezó en seguida.

Kurt habló en voz baja, poniéndonos al corriente. "Maslov… jura que no sabe nada, sigue diciendo que solo hablará con una persona… tú," dice, señalando a Edward. "Petrovich está usando el 'podemos protegerte si estás en problemas', pero no lo hace entender. Ahora le está diciendo que si los americanos se enteran de una figura pública secuestrada en Moscú, que él podría ser arrestado como una amenaza terrorista—sin leyes, sin reglas, sin derechos." Kurt resopló una carcajada sin humor por su nariz. "Maslov no cede." Se volvió hacia Edward. "Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que él sabe que está seguro dentro de este edificio. Por la mirada nerviosa que le sigue dando a esa ventana. También sabe que en realidad no pueden detenerlo por nada, porque no está en ninguno de los videos de seguridad, no estaba ni un poco cerca del hotel en el momento que Carlisle fue secuestrado, y ha sido visto con tu papá más de una vez, sin mencionar que trabaja para él, de modo que no hay mucho que puedan probar. Sigue diciendo que es inocente, pero no dice por qué necesita verte. Dice que esperará el tiempo que sea necesario."

Los ojos de Edward contemplaron al hombre frente a la mesa, su mandíbula apretándose una y otra vez. Cuando habló, fue a mí. "Dulzura, conecta a Eleazar. Déjalo escuchar cuando entre ahí. Kurt, tú irás conmigo en caso de que su inglés no sea tan bueno, ¿entendido?"

"Entendido," declaré, poniéndome mi auricular. "El, necesito que escuches. Edward está a punto de entrar a la habitación."

"Entendido," respondió El.

Kurt miró a Edward. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Edward se sorbió la nariz una vez, sus ojos haciéndose más duros y fríos por segundo. "Voy a hablar con él, pero no estoy seguro de que le guste." Se quitó su chaquetón de cuero, entregándomelo, y empezó a enrollarse las mangas. Levantó la vista cuando Petrovich salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. "Mi turno," declaró, señalándole con la barbilla a Kurt que entrara en la habitación.

"¿Su esposo es militar?" Petrovich me preguntó.

"No le digas una mierda, Bella," Eleazar me aconsejó suavemente en mi oído. "Dile que retirado, si es necesario. La policía no necesita saber qué es Edward exactamente, lo que cualquiera de ustedes son. Si lo saben, puede que lo detengan, en especial con las armas con las que entró volando al país."

"Fue de la Fuerza Aérea," declaré, sonriendo con inocencia.

"¿Qué es lo que hace?"

"Mi esposo no tiene que trabajar," le dije, y no era precisamente una mentira, pero tampoco era totalmente honesto. Volví mi atención hacia la habitación, sin darle al oficial la oportunidad de preguntar algo más.

Los músculos de los antebrazos de Edward se flexionaron cuando se sentó a la mesa. Todavía no se había dicho una palabra en la habitación, pero Maslov estaba viendo a Edward y Kurt con nerviosismo. El hecho de nadie había dicho nada hizo tensos los momentos a medida que el reloj hacía clic en la pared. Kurt se recargó casualmente contra la misma ventana que Sergei seguía mirando, pero él estaba siguiendo el ejemplo de Edward al quedarse callado. Era una táctica que le había visto usar antes a Carlisle y Edward cuando interrogaban a alguien. El silencio ponía a la gente nerviosa, sobre todo a la gente que tenía mierda que ocultar.

Edward se recargó en la silla, lamiéndose los labios y mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior. Le echó un vistazo a Kurt una vez antes de hablar.

"Creo que querías verme," Edward dijo despacio.

El sonido del inglés y el acento americano al parecer provocó que Sergei se sobresaltara un poco. "¿Eres el hijo de Carlisle?"

"Lo soy… sin embargo, soy un poco diferente a mi padre. Mi paciencia es más escasa, y ahora mi puto tiempo es mucho más precioso, así que será mejor que tengas una buena maldita excusa para llamarme aquí cuando podría estar buscándolo." El tono que Edward usó fue bajo y mezclado con muchas, muchas amenazas implícitas, y Maslov empezó a sudar. "Será mejor que empieces a hablar, y será mejor que esa mierda sea buena, porque no importará que estés sentado aquí en la estación de policía. No siempre estarás a salvo en esta habitación. ¿Está claro?"

Sergei asintió fervorosamente, tragando con nerviosismo. "No importa. Amenázame todo lo que quieras, pero tan pronto como me liberen, soy hombre muerto."

"No es mi problema. Háblame de Carlisle Cullen, o me voy. Puedes correr el riesgo con la policía… y quienquiera que sea el que sigues buscando por esa jodida ventana." La actitud calmada de Edward era más atemorizante que si estuviera gritando. Y su observación sobre la ventana hizo temblar a Sergei, levantando sus manos. Pero Edward se levantó, sus brazos apoyándose en la mesa de metal. "Dime por qué estoy aquí."

"Tu… tu p-padre, está en problemas."

"¡Dime una mierda que no sepa, cabrón!" Edward dijo con fuerza, su temperamento empezando a desatarse.

"¡Lo sé… espera!" Sergei le suplicó. "Él… Se acerca una guerra," dijo con voz baja. "Y tu padre, la saboteó sin darse cuenta."

"Continúa."

"¡Se suponía que solo vendiera Norilsk! ¡Se suponía que la iba a vender y se iría, pero no lo hizo!" Gritó Sergei.

"Dijo que el comprador se arrepintió," replicó Edward, estrechando sus ojos al hombre.

"Lo hizo. El primer comprador se arrepintió."

"También dijo que _tú_ eras el que seguía cambiando la mierda, que _tú_ insististe en que viniera aquí. Joder, juro por Dios que si le tendiste una trampa para esto, te mataré una vez que esto termine," Edward le juró con un gesto lento de su cabeza.

"¡No tenía opción! ¡Amenazaron a mi familia, a los empleados de la mina… todo el pueblo está en peligro! Dijeron que tenía que traerlo a Moscú."

"¿Quién?" Edward dijo con desdén, inclinándose hacia el hombre. "¿Quién te está amenazando?"

"¡Tú… tú… tienes que entender, hay más que uno!"

"Me importa una mierda si todo el país está implicado, encontraré a mi padre. Si sabes algo sobre él, entonces sabes que no estoy mintiendo," declaró Edward con voz baja, y la única forma en que lo escuché fue por el auricular. Petrovich no escuchó nada, pero Edward continuó con, "¿Quiénes son, Maslov? ¿Cuántos?"

"No sé cuántos," susurró Maslov, encogiendo un hombro. "Lo juro. Hay un ejército entero plantado en Norislk. Pero el quién… el quién…" Sacudió su cabeza despacio. "Se hace llamar Vladimir Stahl, pero no nació con ese nombre—adoptó el nombre de soltera de su madre. Nació como Vladimir Gunter."

El alma se me cayó al suelo al escuchar ese nombre.

"Aw, que me jodan," gimió Eleazar por los auriculares al mismo tiempo que Kurt y Edward se miraron brevemente a los ojos antes de volverse para mirar a la ventana al parecer hacia mí. "Ese es el hijo de Alexander Gunter… el pendejo que trató de volar Chernobyl. Supongo que ahora es todo un hombre y está encabronado. ¿Es eso?"

Frotado mi sien, no dije nada, mis ojos en mi esposo al centrarse de nuevo en la conversación.

"¿Quién más?" Edward al fin preguntó. "Dijiste que más de uno, así que, ¿quién demonios más está allá afuera?"

"Podría ser cualquiera," respondió Sergei. "Ofreció un precio no solo por la captura de tu padre, sino también por el regreso de lo que dice es suyo. Puede que haya varias personas en busca de lo mismo. Si quieres recuperar a tu padre, tienes que darle lo que quiere."

"¿Y qué es eso?" Edward dijo con desdén, su puño aterrizando con fuerza sobre la mesa de metal.

"Quiere que le devuelvan el trabajo de su padre."

"¿Su trabajo?"

"Sí, tiene compradores para eso," susurró Sergei, pero de repente sus manos se extendieron, agarrando la camisa de mi esposo, "¡pero no puedes permitir que lo tenga! ¡Vladimir no solo lo venderá, sino que las usará!"

"Mierda," siseó Eleazar por la línea. "Edward, tienes que saberlo. Gunter… originalmente fue contratado para crear la mejor y más grande bomba, y me refiero a una nuclear. Su hijo debe haber estado muy bien escondido, o lo habríamos tenido en nuestra lista de vigilancia."

"Entendido," Edward suspiró bajo su aliento, dejando caer sus hombros solo un poco. Se veía como si cargara con el peso del mundo en ese momento. "Y tú solo… metiste con engaños a mi padre en todo esto," lo acusó, su voz bajando a un tono más oscuro y letal.

"Te lo dije no tuve opción. ¡Stahl tiene hombres plantados en mi pueblo, en mi mina! Nos amenazaron a todos. Donde estamos, básicamente pueden mantenernos cautivos. ¡Se apoderaron del lugar!"

"De hecho, eso es muy cierto. Su locación los hace vulnerables," dije con un suspiro principalmente para mí misma, pero todos me escucharon, incluyendo a Edward, que miró por encima de su hombro. "Edward, pregúntale con quién se reporta. Está que se caga del miedo, así que es obvio que alguien lo está vigilando."

"¿Quién es tu contacto?" Edward le preguntó.

"No lo sé. Ellos me llaman… y nunca es del mismo número. Saben quién eres, saben lo que tu padre solía ser. Stahl lo culpa de todo."

Kurt murmuró bajito por su auricular. "Alguien mándele un mensaje a Alice. Díganle que rastreé el teléfono de este cabrón. Carlisle tiene que haberlo llamado, por lo que deberíamos tener el número, ¿verdad?"

"Diez-cuatro," declaró Emmett. "Lo tengo."

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Petrovich preguntó, entrecerrándome sus ojos.

Sonreí, pero sacudí mi cabeza. "Soy la ahijada de Carlisle Cullen… y su nuera. Eso es todo."

"Oh mierda, oh mierda," Jasper habló repentinamente en los auriculares. "Edward, mis ojos no son los únicos aquí arriba. Haz que ese pendejo—"

"¡Edward, Kurt, abajo!" Mickey gritó por la línea.

De pronto la ventana se hizo pedazos justo a un lado de Kurt, provocando que cayera al suelo y que Edward se agachara para cubrirse, pero Sergei Maslov fue lanzado de su silla hacia una esquina de la habitación. Su hombre estaba sangrando intensamente.

"Emmett, Alec," Jasper ordenó por la línea de comunicación, "lleven sus traseros a la vuelta de la esquina. A una cuadra. Gorra de béisbol, chaqueta de cuero. ¡No tengo tiro! ¡Adelante, adelante, adelante!"

Edward se arrastró hacia Maslov y empezó a aplicar presión en su herida. "¡Un francotirador!" Le gritó a Petrovich cuando el oficial voló por la puerta. "Estoy bien. ¡Él necesita una ambulancia!"

Varios oficiales le saltaron a Petrovich dando órdenes en ruso, pero yo entré en la habitación, solo para detenerme cuando Edward me señaló.

"¡No lo hagas! Mantente alejada de la puñetera ventana," me ordenó, volviéndose otra vez hacia Maslov. "Dime quién, Sergei."

"Tienes que detenerlos," el hombre le suplicó con un susurro. "No puedes permitírselos…"

El bolsillo de Maslov empezó a vibrar, un timbre estridente llenó la habitación. Edward lo buscó a tientas, sosteniéndolo para que Sergei lo pudiera ver.

"Son ellos," susurró.

Edward pasó un pulgar ensangrentado por la pantalla, pero el marcado acento ruso que salió por el altavoz no permitió que nadie dijera nada.

"Si quieres que Carlisle Cullen viva… vas a hacer exactamente lo que diga."

 **~oOo~**

 **CARLISLE**

Unas fuertes pisadas hicieron eco en lo que sonaba como un pasillo justo afuera de mi puerta. Di un respingo cuando mi puerta se abrió de pronto azotándose. Con la bolsa en mi cabeza, todos los sonidos, todos los olores, y todas las vibraciones debajo de mí se realzaban. Solo me la habían quitado una vez para amenazarme, y otra vez para darme agua. Cada vez, enviaban a un hombre, usando un pasamontañas, que no hablaba. Por lo demás, mi mundo permaneció en la oscuridad—fría, húmeda oscuridad.

"Levántelo," la misma voz de antes ordenó.

El acento ruso era marcado, pero la voz era una que no reconocía de antes de que me secuestraran. Había intentado una y otra vez repasar a todos los que conocía, todos con los que había hablado desde que llegué a Moscú, pero esta voz no me despertaba ningún recuerdo, lo que me llevaba a creer que este cabrón era una marioneta trabajando para alguien más.

Me arrancaron la bolsa de la cabeza, y entrecerré los ojos al ver la luz mientras me ponían de pie tambaleante. Dos hombres grandes me agarraron, pero noté movimiento en las sombras, junto a la puerta. El sonido de un seguro deshabilitado en un arma automática hizo que abandonara cualquier posible idea de luchar contra ellos. Podría haber derribado a los dos a mis costados, pero estaba débil, cansado, y hambriento, así que no había forma de que pudiera luchar con más.

Con manos como tenazas en mis bíceps, los dos hombres se movieron, uno sacando un enorme cuchillo estilo militar. Me mantuvieron quieto mientras desataban mis muñecas por detrás de mi espalda.

"Muévete. Un movimiento en falso, y te matamos. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí," dije con un suspiro, gimiendo cuando empujaron para sentarme en una fría silla de duro metal.

Una vez más, el cuchillo hizo aparición, y los cables de plástico fueron removidos de mis tobillos y rodillas. Flexioné mis manos y moví mis piernas, simplemente para hacer que la sangre fluyera en ellos de nuevo. Frente a mí había una mesa, y encima de ella, un plato con un sándwich.

"Estoy seguro que estás acostumbrado a restaurantes caros, Cullen, pero tendrás que conformarte con esto. Come. No podemos permitir que te debilites," la voz profunda y ronca dijo desde el otro lado de la habitación. "Te necesito con vida por al menos otros días más." Su risa era horrible y la única que se escuchó.

Seguía sin poder verlo, pero sabía lo suficiente, había experimentado bastante mierda en mi vida para saber que si el captor mostraba su rostro al prisionero, el prisionero no tenía posibilidades de salir con vida. Mi captor podía esconderse todo lo que quería. No estaba seguro de que importara desde un punto de vista general, porque estaba prácticamente seguro que mi hijo estaba a punto de invadir Rusia sin remordimiento. Tampoco estaba muy seguro a quién deberían temer más estos hombres: a mi hijo, su equipo, mi esposa, o mi nuera. Esas dos últimas eran una fuerza para el caos por sí solas, sin mencionar lo que mi hijo era capaz de hacerles a estos bastardos.

Esa idea me hizo sonreír un poco y darle a mi entorno otra lenta mirada al mismo tiempo que cogía mi sándwich. Hablar era inútil. Los hijos de puta que enviaron antes o no hablaban inglés, o les habían dicho que me ignoraran. El cabrón principal detrás de la cortina número uno era el que daba las órdenes, de modo que cualquier cosa que dijera no iba a cambiar una mierda. Mi mejor opción era cerrar la boca, hacerles creer que no iba a causar problemas, y mantener mis ojos muy abiertos por debilidades a mi alrededor. Hasta ahora, no había ninguna. Pensaban que era un americano sobrealimentado y flojo, y continuaría permitiéndoles creer eso.

La comida era insípida, pero de todos modos me la comí. Era mejor que nada, y no había forma de saber cuándo recibiría el siguiente plato de comida. Levanté la vista otra vez cuando la puerta sonó al abrirse. Susurros llegaron a mis oídos, pero no podía entender exactamente qué se decía, y no podía ver una mierda más allá de la brillante luz en mi puto rostro.

"Termina, Cullen. Tenemos trabajo qué hacer," el hombre ordenó, y arrojé el último pedazo de pan a mi boca.

Colocaron una botella de agua frente a mí, y esa era mucho más necesaria que nada. Me la bebí de un puto trago hasta que estuvo vacía. Receloso por lo que podría venir después, me tensé cuando los dos hombres regresaron a mis costados. Sujetaron mis brazos y uno de ellos los ató a la silla. A continuación, mis piernas fueron tratadas de la misma forma. En lugar de que me pusieran la bolsa en la cabeza, pegaron una tira de cinta adhesiva en mi boca. Mis ojos se estrecharon cuando la puñetera sombra parlante comenzó a pasearse de un lado al otro por detrás de la luz.

La caminata se detuvo, pero escuché claramente el clic de una cámara de móvil. Que me jodan. Era una foto para "prueba de vida". Cerré mis ojos y traté de relajarme, pero los abrí de nuevo cuando el sonido de un teléfono marcando llegó a mis oídos. Mi ruso era limitado, pero estaba casi seguro de entender las palabras "objetivo" y "francotirador." Unas cuantas palabras fueron intercambiadas, pero la llamada terminó, solo para marcar otro número. Tenía el presentimiento de que le estaban hablando a mi hijo.

"Si quieres que Carlisle Cullen viva… vas a hacer exactamente lo que diga," la sombra dijo tan pronto como el teléfono dejó de sonar.

"Hijo de puta, será mejor que seas específico en lo que pidas," Edward dijo con brusquedad por la línea, "porque si no y algo le pasa a él, entonces será mejor que te prepares para el infierno que caerá sobre ti."

Quería sonreír, pero no podía. Mis ojos permanecieron fijos dónde provenía el sonido de la llamada, pero conocía muy bien a Edward—conocía muy bien a _ese equipo_ —para saber que no habían volado ciegos desde Alaska. Muy probablemente estaban armados hasta los dientes no solo con armas, sino información, equipo y contactos. Esto último, seguramente gracias a mi cuñado, Eleazar. Joder, Esme debe haberse asegurado de meterlo en esto.

"¡Suficiente! Sé lo que eres, y sé de lo que eres capaz, así que ahórrate las malditas amenazas. Será mejor que seas así de bueno, porque vas a tener que estar más astuto que nunca." El hombre continuó paseándose de un lado al otro, pero se detuvo justo detrás de la luz. "En este momento, esa rata de Maslov debe estar muerto. Estás exactamente donde te quiero, o no estarías sosteniendo ese teléfono."

"Bueno, tienes mi atención, así que dime qué es lo que quieres," Edward declaró con firmeza.

"Hay un alto precio que pagar por la liberación de tu padre. Será mejor que seas tan bueno como Carlisle dice que eres," advirtió. "Es cierto lo que dicen… Los pecados del padre se pasan al hijo. Carlisle Cullen cometió un gigantesco error hace varios años atrás. Ahora tú vas a pagar por ello."

"Mmm," Edward murmuró por la línea.

Incliné mi cabeza para tratar de entender qué estaba pasando en el fondo de la llamada, pero simplemente parecía ruido.

"Entonces… déjame adivinar," mi hijo continuó con un tono lento y calculado. "La muerte de Alexander Gunter tiene que ser… vengada. Fan-putá-stico. Así que, ¿qué necesitas de mí? Tienes al hombre responsable."

Estaba tan orgulloso de Edward en ese momento, que podría haber explotado. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pidiendo, a pesar de la indiferencia que estaba tratando de aparentar en la llamada.

Mi captor se echó a reír, deteniéndose en la esquina de la habitación. "Oh, pero _sí_ te necesito. Tu padre no es lo que fue alguna vez. Oh, sigue siendo astuto, pero te necesito, mi querido Edward. Te necesito para que seas más rápido que todos los demás. No soy lo bastante estúpido para creer que viniste solo a este país. No, no, no. De hecho, sé que no estás solo."

"¡Muy bien!" Edward lo felicitó con sarcasmo. "Tu francotirador te llamó. Excelente. Ahora… una vez más, te pregunto… _¿qué demonios quieres de mí_?"

Otra risita hizo eco en mi celda, pero se detuvo tan pronto como empezó. "Mi querido muchacho, a fin de recuperar a tu padre, necesito que me regreses el trabajo de Alexander Gunter… justo como era, en su totalidad. Eres un hombre inteligente. Estoy seguro que lo descifrarás. Pero voy a advertirte… tu tiempo es limitado, y no serás el único buscando. Sin embargo, te daré una pista: vuelve al principio."

"¡No tengo tiempo para esa mierda confusa! ¡Y no voy a mover un dedo hasta que tenga una prueba de que mi padre está vivo!" Gritó Edward.

"Cuando cuelgues, quédate con el teléfono. Dudo que Maslov lo vaya a necesitar. Tendrás tu prueba."

"Cabrón, créeme cuando te digo esto… _No_ quieres joder conmigo. Te lo juro, te mataré cuando todo esto termine," mi hijo juró, y sabía que lo decía en serio.

Mis ojos se clavaron en la sombra de mi captor que se paseaba otra vez. Cuando se detuvo, podría jurar que vi una sonrisa desde la sombras.

"Mmmm… será mejor que te pongas en marcha. Escucharás de mí en veinticuatro horas. Buena suerte, Edward."

La llamada terminó, la luz se apagó, pero mi celda se vació rápidamente, la pesada puerta de metal cerrándose de golpe.

* * *

 _ **Aguanten, aguanten, sé que a ninguna nos gusta ver sufrir a nuestro Poppy, pero el equipo ya entró en acción y aunque ahorita todavía no se ve mucho avance, al menos ya saben contra quién están luchando y lo que piden de ellos. ¿Ya vieron hacia dónde se dirige esto? ¿Qué es lo que piden de Edward? Me encantaría saber su opinión y sus teorías, como siempre estaré ansiosa por leerlas. Y de nuevo chicas, anímense a decírmelas, este fic tiene muchas lectoras/es pero muy pocos participan en comparación. Ya quedó más que comprobado que las autoras están al tanto de sus comentarios, no lo olviden :) Y tampoco olviden que de su respuesta, puede depender una actualización más pronta. Aunque me vea apurada, cuando corresponden, felizmente hago todo lo que puedo por darles el capi más pronto.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: ameli2703, Shikara65, Mery, Lunita Black27, Antonia, Pera l.t, torposoplo12, EmDreams Hunter, Kabum, YessyVL13, Manligrez, lauritacullenswan, beakis, Angel twilighter, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lagie, Yoliki, paosierra, Adriu, Meli, debynoe, Anastacia T. Crawford, Tecupi, niyus1205, ValeWhitlockGrey, Pam Malfoy Black, freckles03, Pili, cary, , Sully YM, Sei, glow0718, Jazmin Li, lizdayanna, Mafer, tulgarita, Ericastelo, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo, y eso depende de ustedes.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo la traduzco.

 **Y, ¿quién más podría ser mi Beta? Solo ella me soporta :P Gracias a Erica Castelo por seguir conmigo.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8

 **EDWARD**

" _Será mejor que te pongas en marcha. Escucharás de mí en veinticuatro horas. Buena suerte, Edward."_

La llamada terminó, y sentí que me quitaron del camino. Un vistazo a Maslov, y tuve el presentimiento que no iba a lograrlo. El teléfono en mi mano sonó. Una pasada de mi pulgar mostró una foto, pero tuve que usar mis pantalones para limpiar la sangre de la pantalla para ver.

"Tenemos que irnos, Ed," Kurt me insistió con un siseo, agarrando mi brazo, pero se congeló al ver la foto. "Oh, mierda."

Era mi papá atado a una puñetera silla de metal. Su boca cubierta con una tira de cinta adhesiva, y estaba sucio, pálido y cabreado, pero por lo demás, se veía bien. En el sentido de que estaba con vida. Si tenía que confiar en la fecha y hora indicada, entonces la foto habría sido tomada menos de diez minutos antes de la puta llamada.

"¡Edward!" La voz de Bella me trajo abruptamente de vuelta aquí y ahora, mi cabeza se giró en su dirección. "¡Cariño, tenemos que irnos! ¡Ahora! Emmett y Alec están…" Se detuvo, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente entre la gente alrededor de ella.

"Están rastreando al francotirador," murmuró Kurt justo a mi lado, dando golpecitos a su auricular para recordarme que debería estar escuchando. "Es lo que ella estaba tratando de decirte."

Asentí y le eché otro vistazo a Maslov, que ahora estaba arriba de una camilla. Sin pensarlo, quité del camino a uno de los paramédicos, solo para inclinarme encima del pendejo.

"¿Quién lo tiene, Sergei?" Prácticamente le gruñí en el rostro. Estaba sudoroso, débil, y perdiendo toneladas de sangre. "¡Dime!"

"¡No lo sé! Podría ser cualquiera. Stahl tiene muchos contactos, muchos partidarios," susurró, sus ojos cerrándose con fuerza mientras temblaba por el dolor.

"¿Quién más está buscando esa mierda?" Le pregunté con brusquedad, porque en ese momento, podía decirse que tenía una idea en lo que me había metido, y no se veía bien.

Sacudió su cabeza profusamente, sus ojos cerrándose. Me apartaron, los paramédicos gritándose el uno al otro mientras sacaban a Maslov del cuarto de interrogación.

"¡Edward, vámonos!" Bella gruñó, dándome mi chaqueta.

El ver su determinación me devolvió un poco el sentido. Agarré mi chaqueta y me la puse, solo para guardar el teléfono de Maslov en el bolsillo interior. Maldición, mi chica no necesitaba ver a mi papá viéndose así. Al menos, no por el momento. Teníamos otra mierda que hacer.

Toqué mi auricular que había apagado cuando estaba hablando con el hijo de puta que tenía a mi padre, diciendo, "Mi equipo, atención. Quiero a ese puto francotirador. ¡Y lo quiero con vida, maldita sea! ¡Repórtense!"

"Lo estamos siguiendo," jadeó Emmett.

"Voy a recogerlos. Me verás cuando salgan a la esquina," declaró Felix. "El está siguiendo a los chicos."

Kurt y Bella tomaron la delantera en la estación de policía, guiándonos por los sinuosos corredores que habíamos tomado con Petrovich, que había desaparecido cuando el disparo atravesó la ventana. Supuse que estaba en busca del mismo tirador de mierda.

Llegamos casi corriendo a la acera, metiéndonos a la SUV que nos estaba esperando Jasper y Mickey ya estaban dentro, y se movieron para dejarnos entrar rápidamente. Felix pisó el acelerador antes de que Kurt siquiera cerrara la puerta.

"Alec, ¿cuál es su ubicación?" Ordené, solo para que Mickey me entregara una tableta.

"Aquí tienes, niño bonito," declaró. "Hice que Igor pusiera en pantalla sus rastreadores GPS. Em y Alec van a pie. Lo han seguido por un par de cuadras. Los está haciendo dar vueltas, pero hasta ahora, no parece tener un vehículo."

"O si lo tiene, entonces los chicos no le están permitiendo llegar a él," supuso Bella, tomando la tableta de mis manos. "Felix, da vuelta a la izquierda en la siguiente calle y luego a la derecha."

"Señora," respondió al instante, siguiendo sus instrucciones.

Por encima de su hombro, podía ver dos puntos—uno amarillo, que era Emmett, y uno rojo, que era Alec—viajando lentamente por las calles. Estaban a unas cuantas cuadras por delante de nosotros, y hasta ahora, también aventajaban a la policía. Ninguna sirena se escuchaba cerca de nosotros.

"Ed, toma esta," Jasper declaró, revisando una nueve milímetros y entregándomela, junto con un par de cartuchos. "Tú también, Bellsy," le dijo, haciendo lo mismo con ella. "Las suyas están en el otro coche. No podemos dejarlos desarmados."

"Gracias," los dos declaramos.

Bella puso la suya en su regazo, pero yo metí la mía en la cintura de mis pantalones, en mi espalda baja.

La voz de El se escuchó por los auriculares. "Tenemos un problema," advirtió. "Este pendejo se metió en un edificio. Se ven como viejos departamentos o alguna mierda de esas."

El dedo de Bella tocó delicadamente la pantalla, acercando el mapa GPS. "Felix, están justo adelante. ¡Ahí!" Dijo, señalando un edificio bastante deteriorado.

"¡Por las escaleras, por las escaleras!" Alec ordenó, y sonó como si le faltara mucho el maldito aire, lo que no era sorprendente, considerando cuánto habían corrido.

Antes de que Felix pudiera detenerse, había salido del coche, gritando direcciones. "J, Kurt, entren en el edificio de a un lado hasta a la azotea y crúcenla. Lleguen primero que ese hijo de puta a la cima, si es ahí a dónde va. Bella, Mickey, vayan por la entrada trasera, si hay una. Felix, tú vas conmigo… por la puerta principal. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!"

Felix patinó hasta detenerse en la acerca, pero yo ya estaba afuera. Las chicas se bajaron, saliendo disparadas por el callejón. No me gustaba separarme de Bella, pero era bien sabido que esas dos chicas hacían un equipo letal. Eran rápidas a pie, listas, y se cuidaban las espaldas con fiereza. Además, juntas, no se veían como lo que realmente eran; simplemente se veían como dos chicas hermosas, no como armas completamente entrenadas que podían patear el trasero de un hombre. Y eso era sin un arma en sus manos. No estaba seguro de que hubiera emparejado a Bella con alguien más, además de mí.

Felix me cubrió cuando abrimos de golpe la puerta de apariencia desvencijada. Podía escuchar pasos arriba y en las escaleras, pero hablé en voz baja por la línea de comunicación.

"Em, Alec… háblenme," murmuré.

"En el tercer piso," Emmett jadeó. "Lo perdí de vista."

"El pendejo está en el cuarto piso," notificó Alec. "Dio una vuelta de ciento ochenta cuando llegó a la azotea."

"No hay nadie en el edificio," añadió Emmett. "Tal vez está buscando un escape… o un lugar dónde refugiarse."

"El, vigila las ventanas del lado este del edificio," Felix habló.

"Ya estoy en ello." La voz de Eleazar era calmada, pero centrada.

"Mickey, Bella, cubran la planta baja. Jasper, no te muevas de esa azotea. Em, quédate donde estás, y Alec, cubre ese cuarto piso en el que estás. Su trasero está atrapado en el edificio," declaré con voz baja, señalando las escaleras y mirando a Felix a los ojos.

Felix y yo avanzamos hacia el segundo piso, eché una mirada detrás de mí para ver a Bella en posición en la puerta de entrada. El edificio se quedó en silencio. Ni siquiera mi equipo hizo un sonido por la línea de comunicación. Subimos en silencio las escaleras. Alcancé a ver a Emmett en el tercer piso, pero Alec estaba buscando despacio y con cuidado en el cuarto piso. Con señas silenciosas desde el final del pasillo, me dijo que había rastreado al tipo a la última puerta.

Tan velozmente y sin hacer ruido como pudimos, Felix y yo nos acercamos a él frente a la puerta. Íbamos a patearla para entrar. Esperaba que acorraláramos al bastardo. A mí señal, la bota de Alec encontró la puerta podrida, enviándola dentro de la habitación, arrancándola por completo de sus bisagras. Apuntamos nuestras armas hacia dentro justo a tiempo para ver al pendejo lanzarse por lo que parecía un conducto de lavandería o un elevador para comida. No estaba muy seguro.

Alec y yo corrimos hacia el puñetero agujero en la pared, sin alcanzarlo por solo unos centímetros.

"¡Joder! ¡Está bajando! ¡El sótano! Alguien cúbralo," ordené, tratando de ver dónde aterrizaba el tipo. Si mis cálculos eran correctos, entonces eso haría que Mickey y Bella fueran las primeras en llegar al sótano. Señalando hacia la puerta, encaré a Alec. "¡Ve! Cuida las espaldas de las chicas. Felix, cubre las escaleras."

Metiendo mi arma en la parte de enfrente de mis pantalones, me agarré del borde del conducto, metiéndome en él. No iba a caer a ciegas como el francotirador, por si acaso se detenía en otro piso. Usando los ladrillos, los siguientes pisos de abajo y unos cuantos agujeros viejos, pude bajar al tercer piso y al segundo, pero había una rampa del segundo piso al sótano, que estaba oscura debajo de mí.

"Mierda," siseé, al soltarme y prepararme para el fuerte impacto.

Tuve cuidado de aterrizar en mi pierna fuerte, sabiendo que si me rasgaba los ligamentos de mi rodilla mala, estaría jodido. Saqué mi arma tan pronto como aterricé, sonriendo al ver que el hombre al que habíamos estado siguiendo no había pensado muy bien las cosas. Había aterrizado bruscamente y apenas ahora se estaba poniendo de pie. Lo que tampoco sabía era que dos morenas ya tenían sus armas apuntando a su trasero.

Asintiendo una vez hacia las chicas, me acerqué en silencio al tipo por detrás, rodeando su cuello con mi mano para cubrir su jodida boca. Usando todo mi control para no romperle el cuello. Forcejeó en mis brazos hasta que mi otro brazo rodeó su pecho para agarrar su hombro.

"Voy a romperte el maldito cuello, cabrón. Te lo juro por Dios," le advertí, pero él continuó resistiéndose.

Las chicas corrieron, y Mickey apuntó su arma justo entre sus ojos, tirando del percutor con un ruidoso y deliberado clic. Él se paralizó.

"No habla inglés," murmuró Bella. "Kurt o Eleazar, necesito a uno de ustedes en el sótano."

"Diez-cuatro," declaró Eleazar.

"De hecho, todos ustedes vengan aquí," ordené, echándole un vistazo rápido al sótano. "Mickey, asegura su arma. Bella, cúbrela. Vamos a tener que hacerle unas preguntas a este cabrón."

"Aquí no lo harás," declaró Felix, apuntando hacia la pequeña ventana, pero lo que en realidad estaba diciendo era que el sonido de sirenas se estaba acercando. Se volvió hacia Eleazar. "¿Tenemos una casa de seguridad por aquí?"

"Sí," respondió El, agarrando un pedazo de alambre del suelo y atando las manos del francotirador detrás de su espalda. "Está como a unos quince minutos de aquí." Me miró a los ojos. "Te dará la… um, _privacidad_ que vas a necesitar para preguntarle lo que necesitas saber."

Sonreí sin humor, asintiendo una vez. "Excelente. Entonces, dile que se mantenga jodidamente callado y coopere, y sobrevivirá esta mierda," le dije a Eleazar, lo que hizo con una puta sonrisa en el rostro.

"Tenemos que irnos," Felix advirtió cuando Emmett, Kurt y Jasper aparecieron en la cima de las escaleras del sótano.

Agarré la parte delantera de la camiseta del tipo, tirando de él hacia el frente y empujándolo hacia las escaleras. Las fuerzas lo habían abandonado, más ahora que lo superábamos en número y armas. Cuando subimos al primer descanso, Emmett tomó el control del tipo, lo que fue muy gracioso de ver, sobre todo cuando sonrió, agarró el hombro del tipo y lo golpeó con la pistola tan fuerte que su cara se giró con fuerza a la izquierda. Nuestro francotirador cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

"¿En el maletero del coche?" Em gruñó al arrojarlo por encima de su hombro como si apenas pesara algo.

"Sí," Eleazar estuvo de acuerdo, señalando la salida trasera del edificio.

El BMW estaba estacionado en el callejón, y el maletero se abrió cuando El presionó el mando. Emmett puso al francotirador dentro, y Jasper apareció con otro poco de alambre, envolviéndolo con firmeza alrededor de los tobillos del hombre, junto con una tira de tela para amordazarlo. El cabrón no iba a ir ninguna parte.

"Bien. Eso debería mantenerlo callado hasta que lleguemos a dónde vamos," declaró Jasper, volviéndose hacia Eleazar. "Te seguiremos."

"Diez-cuatro," le respondí. "Sin excesos de velocidad. Solo salgamos de una puta vez de aquí. Quédense en la radio en caso de que tengamos que separarnos."

" _Hooah_ ," Jasper y Emmett gruñeron.

Bella, Alec y yo nos metimos de nuevo al coche, donde Alec nos devolvió a Bella y a mí nuestras armas personales. "¿Cuál es el plan, Ed?"

"Este tipo va a responder algunas preguntas, y luego… vamos a llamar a Alice. Necesitamos ponerle las putas manos encima a todo lo que podamos referente a Alexander Gunter," declaré, mirando furioso por la ventana a medida que Eleazar salía a la calle. "Tengo el jodido presentimiento de que no nos va a gustar lo que encuentre."

 **~oOo~**

 **BELLA**

Ignorando el sonido de gritos, borboteo y maldiciones, caminé rápidamente hacia el fondo de la bodega a la que Eleazar nos había traído. Era vieja, algo apartada y destartalada, sin mencionar un poco espeluznante cuando el sol empezó a ponerse. Dijo que desde hace tiempo había provisto un punto seguro de extracción en caso de que los agentes de la CIA necesitaran salir rápidamente de Moscú.

Ahora, lo usaban como una parada para salvar a las chicas secuestradas para tráfico humano—un tipo de ruta de escape para esclavos. Y ese hecho nos había dado escalofríos a Mickey y a mí, sobre todo porque sabíamos que ese tipo de secuestros ocurrían por todas partes, incluso en casa, en los Estados Unidos.

En una esquina había ropa donada, principalmente para mujer, pero al menos Edward había podido tirar la camisa que había usado en la estación de policía, que se había manchado con la sangre de Maslov. Sin embargo, todavía no se había puesto la térmica gris que le había encontrado. Estaba ocupado al otro extremo de la bodega, tratando de conseguir que el francotirador que hablaba ruso nos diera información… _cualquier_ información.

Aunque entendía por qué Edward, Eleazar y el resto de los chicos estaban usando esos métodos en el hombre, no podía quedarme a presenciarlo. Era, en esencia, tortura. Funcionaba, y no estaba sintiendo precisamente lástima por el hombre, al haber visto a Maslov caer por un disparo a sangre fría, pero mi pasado, mi historia, hacía que se me revolviera el estómago.

Le eché un vistazo al reloj, e hice una mueca por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cogiendo el teléfono satelital, mi dedo pasó por el botón mientras estaba de pie en una cocina con apenas lo necesario. Era tarde en Alaska, pero ahora estábamos desesperados.

"Espera, Bellsy," dijo Mickey, sosteniendo el teléfono de Maslov mientras Kurt venía detrás de ella. "Eddie me dio esto, dijo que estuviéramos contigo cuando te lo mostrara."

"En realidad, sus palabras fueron: '¡Si esa _mierda_ la asusta, entonces _joder_ , vienen por mí!" Kurt sonrió cuando solté una risita.

"Sí, eso suena como él," le dije guiñándole un ojo, pero extendí mi mano para agarrar el teléfono. "¿Es tan malo?" Le pregunté a Mickey.

Hizo una mueca. "He visto peores," murmuró, encogiendo un hombro. "¿Estás bien para verlo? Puedo traer al niño bonito."

"No, no lo molestes." Suspiré y me senté a la mesa, preparándome para la foto de la "prueba de vida" que todos habían visto menos yo. Edward simplemente me estaba protegiendo, y honestamente no había estado preparada para verla hasta ahora.

Mi pulgar pasó por la pantalla, y las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos al ver a Carlisle. Él era, para todos los efectos, mi padre. Me amaba, amaba a mis hijos, y me había estado protegiendo mucho antes de que mi padre le confiara mi seguridad. La foto en la pantalla en mis manos no me hacía sentir náuseas; me hacía sentir triste… y jodidamente enojada. Nadie debería estar atado a nada, mucho menos a una vieja silla oxidada. Sin embargo, mi parte lógica podía ver que estaba con vida, que sus intensos ojos azules brillaban con odio y determinación, y que a pesar de su piel pálida y algunos cortes leves y moretones, no estaba muy lastimado. No lo estaban golpeando o torturándolo. Y por el momento, me sentí ligeramente mejor al haberlo visto.

Tomé una respiración profunda y la dejé salir, regresándole el teléfono a Mickey.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó, sentada junto a mí, y asentí. "Puedo ir por Edward. No hay problema."

"No, estoy bien," declaré honestamente. "Lo que tenemos que hacer—y odio que sea muy temprano allá—es poner a las chicas en línea. Necesitamos información pero ya."

"¿Tenemos que despertarlas?" Preguntó Kurt, instalando un par de tabletas con teclados. "Igor, activar."

"Sí, señor Kurt…"

Mickey sonrió, palmeando mi hombro. "¡Maldición! Vamos a hacer lo que podamos, ¿sí?"

Asintiendo, dije, "Igor, necesito todo lo que puedas encontrar de Alexander Gunter." Señalando el móvil de Maslov, añadí, "Y tenemos que escanear ese teléfono, en especial esa foto, para que Alice la tenga una vez que al fin se levante, ¿está bien?"

Kurt asintió, metiendo su mano en la bolsa a sus pies, y sacando una _laptop_ , sincronizándola con el móvil. Levantó nuevamente la vista, diciendo, "Bien. Hecho."

"Excelente. Ahora, volvamos con Igor," suspiré, haciendo una mueca al escuchar el sonido de piel chocando con piel haciendo eco desde el otro extremo del edificio. Afortunadamente, no podía escuchar lo que las voces bajas estaban diciendo.

" _Sí, señorita Bella, Alexander Gunter_."

Igor dijo de un tirón la fecha y lugar de nacimiento del hombre, y dónde fue a la escuela—todo en Moscú. Ganó varios premios en ciencia y física nuclear y había hablado en conferencias por todo el mundo. Sin embargo, fue su genialidad lo que lo puso en el ojo del huracán durante la Guerra Fría. Tomó todo lo que los demás habían estado haciendo y lo cambió. Había sido el primero en reestructurar la bomba atónica, convirtiéndola en algo que podía adjuntar no solo a submarinos, sino también aviones, helicópteros y tanques. Le dio a los rusos una ventaja, al menos por algo de tiempo… hasta que todos los demás se pusieron al corriente.

Y esa era la clave, al parecer. La carrera armamentista había sido ruin, llena de traiciones y ventas de secretos. Gunter había sido contratado para quedarse a cargo de todo el proyecto de Chernobyl. Bajo todo eso, continuó investigando. Para cuando las cosas habían empezado a calmarse entre Rusia y Estados Unidos, fue entonces que el hombre en cuestión decidió echar todo por tierra. Pero no podía encontrar nada escrito al respecto, además de que fue un accidente—una prueba de corte de energía y no algo deliberado.

"Huh," bufé, releyendo lo que Igor había puesto en la pantalla de mi tableta. "¿Igor?"

" _Sí, señorita Bella…_ "

"Dame… déjame ver, ¿cómo lo digo?" Me pregunté, frotando mis sienes, pero le eché un vistazo a Mickey a Kurt, que me miraban con curiosidad. "Dame la versión de las teorías conspiratorias de Chernobyl." Me volví hacia Mickey. "Todo lo que estoy recibiendo es la versión de un libro de texto de lo que se nos dijo a todos. Al parecer, fue cubierto totalmente, así que necesitamos pensar de forma no convencional."

Unos cuantos artículos aparecieron en mi tableta. Desplazándome entre ellos, sacudí mi cabeza. Había algunos que suponían que la fusión se había hecho a propósito, había otros que pensaban que alienígenas— seres de otro planeta—lo habían hecho, y también estaban los creyentes en "el fin del mundo" que aseguraron que todos moriríamos en un infierno ardiente.

Solté un resoplido, suspiré y empujé la tableta hacia atrás.

"De acuerdo, sígueme la corriente," habló Mickey, sonriendo al mirar por encima de mi hombro la foto de un alíen con cabeza protuberante en mi pantalla. "Sabemos que E.T. no lo hizo, y de verdad, podemos confiar en la palabra de El que este tipo lo hizo a propósito. Los hijos de puta que tienen a Carlisle pidieron que se les devolviera el trabajo de este cabrón. Partamos de ahí." Hizo una pausa cuando asentí. "Igor, ¿qué le pasó a Alexander Gunter… _después_ de Chernobyl?"

" _Alexander Gunter fue relevado de su cargo poco después de la fusión del reactor. Se le internó en un centro médico, junto con otros varios residentes y empleados de Chernobyl, a la espera de ser examinados. Chernobyl fue abandonado con el tiempo, vendido, y sigue vacío hasta este día. Gunter fue encontrado justo a las afueras de St. Petersburg, muerto en su casa. Su laboratorio y su casa habían sido quemados hasta los cimientos siete años después_."

"Igor, ¿qué pasó con la investigación en la que Gunter estaba trabajando en Chernobyl?" Le pregunté, inclinándome hacia adelante.

" _El uranio fue distribuido a varias locaciones, una de ellas fue MFQ_."

"Oh, demonios. Está bien, Igor, ¿en qué estaba trabajando exactamente?" Kurt preguntó, acercándose de manera que los tres estábamos lado a lado.

" _Un misil más pequeño y compacto, señor Kurt. Las carcasas nunca fueron localizadas_."

Nos quedamos callados por un momento, los tres recargándonos en nuestras sillas.

"Eso es," dije con un suspiro, mirando fijamente la pantalla sin verla. "Eso es lo que Edward tiene que darles—los misiles _y_ el uranio—para recuperar a su papá."

"El uranio está en MFQ, o podría encontrarse en un centro médico de conversión en Canadá. Ya sabes, donde convierten el uranio para crear armas en radiación médica," Kurt señaló. "Son los misiles los que tenemos que rastrear. Ese cabrón en la estación de policía dijo que volviéramos al principio, ¿pero eso significa dónde el cabrón comenzó? ¿Chernobyl? ¿O dónde encontraron su trasero achicharrado?"

Soltando un resoplido, me encogí de hombros. Todos nos sobresaltamos un poco cuando la tableta pitó.

Sonriendo, toqué la pantalla, apareciendo una pantalla pequeña llena con el rostro cansado de Alice. "Duendecillo, ¿por qué estás despierta?"

"No podía dormir. Además, hice que Igor me alertara cuando accedieran a él," declaró con un bostezo. "¿Cómo está todo?" Cuando los tres nos burlamos, lo que provocó que sonriera, dijo, "Veo la foto. Dame unos minutos, y verificaré si es auténtica. Y mientras hago eso, por qué no me ponen al tanto."

Kurt le dio el resumen, incluyendo lo que pasó en la estación de policía, el tiro a Maslov, y el francotirador, que en ese momento se había quedado callado al otro extremo del edificio. Hicimos lo que pudimos por explicarle la conversación entre Edward y los secuestradores.

"Tal vez cuando tenga la oportunidad, Edward pueda contarte exactamente lo que dijo," sugerí, "pero no será en este momento. Está interrogando al francotirador."

Alice soltó un resoplido, dándome una mirada divertida, antes de volver a trabajar. "Bueno, la foto es real. La tomaron unos… diez minutos antes de la llamada, pero la enviaron justo después de que terminó la llamada." Hizo una pausa, frunciendo un poco el ceño. "Él se ve… bien. No estupendo, pero está aguantado."

"Sí," Mickey y yo murmuramos en respuesta.

"Bien, bien, bien," repitió en voz baja, al parecer desechando la tristeza que se siente al ver a Carlisle atado. Tecleó furiosamente por un momento, solo para volverse una vez más hacia la cámara. "Ahora… de verdad me gustaría analizar lo que encontré en la _laptop_ de Carlisle." Su nariz se arrugó. "Sin embargo, creo que todos deberían estar en la habitación."

"¿Así de malo?" Le pregunté, haciendo una mueca al ver su mirada temerosa. Volviéndome hacia Kurt, le dije, "Ve si al menos Edward y Eleazar pueden apartarse."

"Entendido," respondió, levantándose de la mesa.

Mirando otra vez a Alice, le pregunté, "Entonces, ¿no hay nada en el móvil?"

"No, en realidad no. Son las mismas llamadas que supuse haría: a Maslov, el banco de Moscú, Norilsk. Nada me parece fuera de lo ordinario. Pero el teléfono de Maslov es interesante. Gracias por sincronizarlo. Tal parece que la mayor parte de sus llamadas fueron hacia y desde el área de Norilsk, unos cuantos números de Moscú y, por supuesto, su familia. La llamada de los secuestradores, ¿esa última llamada? Fue de un teléfono desechable con un número de Norilsk."

Suspiré y asentí. "Bueno, eso no me sorprende. Maslov dijo que había suficientes hombres en Norilsk para amenazar a todo el pueblo y la mina."

Alice gruñó que me había escuchado, pero continuó tecleando. Cuando pasos se acercaron, todos levantamos la vista para ver a Edward, Alec, y Eleazar caminando con Kurt. Edward seguía sin camisa, usando solo sus cargos, y estaba sudoroso, fiero, un poco sucio y joder, bastante concentrado. Aunque, su mirada se suavizó un poco cuando encontró mis ojos.

Agarró una silla, le dio la vuelta, y se sentó a horcajadas con la silla al revés, dándole a Alice una pequeña sonrisa y un suave beso a mi sien. "Duendecillo, es de madrugada allá."

Sonrió. "Sí, sí, sí, bueno… ¡mi trabajo nunca termina con ustedes, gente!" Respondió.

Eleazar sonrió con suficiencia y sacudió su cabeza despacio. "¿Qué tienes, Alice?"

"La _laptop_ de Carlisle," declaró, y las dos tabletas y la _laptop_ en la que Kurt había estado trabajando se llenaron en seguida de información. "Acabo de enviarte los archivos que encontré en su disco duro. Tienen que haber sido plantados, como el que alguien metió una memoria USB, o venían adjuntos en unos cuantos correos electrónicos que recibió antes de su viaje. Mi conjetura es lo segundo, pero échenle un vistazo a lo que les envié primero, y luego les diré por qué creo eso."

Cogí una de las tabletas, repasando lo que había enviado. El calor de Edward me rodeó cuando se inclinó para mirar por encima de mi hombro. Olía a su habitual aroma a madera, aunque también había un toque de un olor a humedad, como el edificio a nuestro alrededor.

"Oh, demonios," murmuró en voz baja, estirando su mano para tocar la pantalla. "Planos, incluso esquemas… no, esto no puede ser cierto. Alice, ¿esto estaba en su _laptop_?" Le preguntó.

"Sí. Ahora, la razón por la que creo que venía adjunto a un correo es porque el último archivo descargado en esa computadora venía en un correo electrónico de… ¿adivinen quién? Maslov. Creo que el tipo estaba tratando de pedir ayuda a Carlisle. ¿Reconocen qué son esas?"

"Sí," le respondí. "Es todo lo que necesitaríamos para no solo entrar a MFQ, sino también para encontrar el uranio. Son claves de acceso, un inventario y locaciones dentro de esa fusión."

"¡Exactamente!" Dijo entusiasmada, tecleando un poco más. "Ahora, ¡miren esto!"

Otra ventana se abrió en la tableta, pero lo que mostraba era lo que parecían ser páginas escaneadas de un diario o registro de algún tipo.

"No me digas," gimió Kurt, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Estas son las notas de Gunter. ¿Quién demonios tiene estas?"

"¿Maslov? Es lo que supongo," respondió Alice, encogiendo un hombro. "Dónde las consiguió _él_ , no hay forma de saberlo. Pero quiero que de verdad vean esas notas." Miró alrededor, pero su mirada pareció detenerse en Edward. "Edward, ¿qué exactamente te dijeron los secuestradores?"

Deslizó su mirada de la tableta en mis manos hacia ella, tragando grueso. "Que querían que se les devolviera el trabajo de Alexander Gunter. Que tenía que volver al principio."

Ella asintió. "Si ese es el caso, entonces, están lejos de haber terminado. De acuerdo con esas últimas notas de Gunter, estaba trabajando de forma discreta en Chernobyl. Continuó durante su terminación, a partir de ahí después de la fusión, hasta su investigación personal a las afueras de St. Petesburg. En la última mención de esas carcasas de misil… dice que las guardó en Chernobyl, pensando que eventualmente podría volver por ellas, pero el lugar estuvo resguardado por años."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¡Espera!" Mickey habló. "¿Cómo podemos confiar en ese diario? Quiero decir, ¿no fue quemada la casa de Gunter? Me refiero a que… ¿el equipo de Carlisle no destruyó el lugar? Y por lo tanto, todas sus notas no existirían, ¿cierto?"

La cabeza de Eleazar se levantó de golpe para mirar en su dirección. "El equipo de Carlisle simplemente dio el golpe. No destruyeron el lugar. No habrían incendiado el lugar, y no habrían tomado nada… al menos, no que yo sepa."

"Además de Garrett y Sam, ¿quién más fue en esa misión con Carlisle?" Pregunté, luchando contra la extraña sensación en mi interior de que ya sabía la respuesta.

"Boris Zukov." La voz de Eleazar hizo eco en la diminuta cocina.

Me volví para mirar a Edward. "Dime de nuevo lo que Garrett te contó, Edward. Dijiste que apenas lograron salir del laboratorio cuando eliminaron a Gunter."

"Fue todo lo que me contó, dulzura. Algo sobre que el laboratorio estaba equipado para explotar, pero Sam desarmó el temporizador. Si lo que El dice es verdad, entonces no, mi papá no quemó el lugar. De hecho, evitaron que sucediera," respondió, mirando de Alice en la computadora a Eleazar. "De modo que… están pidiendo el trabajo original de Gunter. Que son esos misiles y el uranio. Y si Maslov estaba tratando de ayudar, entonces…"

"Entonces le dio a Carlisle todo para hacer el trabajo. Todo está ahí," Alice terminó de decir por él. "Lo que tienes que preguntarte es, ¿ _quién_ se lo dio a Maslov? Porque, por lo que puedo decir, el hombre sigue limpio."

"Sí, está limpio," Edward estuvo de acuerdo. "Simplemente se metió en serios problemas."

"Me pregunto si el hombre logró llegar al hospital," murmuró Kurt, haciendo una mueca al mirarme.

"Lo averiguaré, pero más tarde," nos prometió Alice.

"Alice, también me dijeron que no seríamos los únicos buscando eso," Edward añadió, pasando una mano por su cabello y frotando su rostro con sus manos. "¿Quién más lo querría?"

Sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba. "¿Si tomas el uranio y lo unes con esos misiles? Todo el mundo. Fundamentalmente, podrías apoderarte de un país con todo ese poder. Cualquier país en guerra es sospechoso— Corea del Norte, el Medio Oriente…- todos buscan una ventaja."

Edward asintió como si ya lo sospechara. "Esto es…" Dio un suspiro profundo, levantándose y empezando a pasearse de un lado al otro. "¡Esta es una jodida mierda! Digamos que encontramos lo que estos cabrones quieren a fin de intercambiarlo por mi papá, pero luego… ¡tendremos esas putas bombas allá afuera!"

"Muy bien, un problema a la vez," Eleazar declaró con calma. "Justo ahora, Carlisle es la misión. Céntrate en eso, y luego podemos lidiar con los que sea después. ¿Entendido, chico?"

Alice sonrió con malicia, asintiendo despacio. "Bien, bien, bien… me doy cuenta lo que estás pidiendo. Veamos. Están usando el teléfono de Maslov para hablar contigo, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," todos le respondimos.

"Kurt, sincroniza el teléfono una vez más con la _laptop_ ," ordenó.

Kurt hizo lo que le pidió, y todos esperamos mientras la veíamos revisar los archivos del teléfono. Los movió, los ordenó y añadió unos cuantos archivos propios, sonriendo cuando terminó.

"¡Ahora puedo rastrear a los bastardos!" Canturreó, portando una pequeña sonrisa engreída. "Saber que usan teléfonos desechables es el único inconveniente, pero…" recalcó, levantando un dedo. "Ahora, puedo rastrear las torres o satélites que están usando."

"Excelente," murmuró Kurt, desconectando el teléfono de la _laptop_ y entregándoselo a Edward, que lo guardó en seguida. "Reduce el número de torres, entonces tal vez podamos al menos reducir el área."

"Lo llevaré un paso más allá." Eleazar sonrió, sacando su teléfono. Sonrió cuando alguien respondió. "Shelly, es Platt." Hizo una pausa, riéndose suavemente. "Necesito que añadas unas cuantas palabras clave a la lista de vigilancia, por favor. Necesito saber tan pronto como crucen el aire… en cualquier lenguaje. ¿Está bien?" Asintió cuando escuchó cualquiera que fuera la respuesta que quería escuchar. "Perfecto, gracias. Son como siguen: Carlisle, Cullen, Alexander Gunter, Vladamir Gunter, Stahl, uranio-235, Norilsk, Krasnoyarsk, Minería y Fusión Química, y Chernobyl." Se detuvo por un momento. "Gracias, Shelly."

Colgó el teléfono, pero se volvió hacia nosotros. "Escuchen, lo que estoy por decirles no puede salir de esta habitación, pero… la CIA tiene un sistema de monitoreo telefónico. Cuando ciertas palabras se pronuncian, activan un programa de rastreo. La llamada se graba de inmediato, se rastrea, y se nos alerta. Un agente puede solicitar qué palabras específicas sean añadidas temporalmente a dicha lista." Se volvió hacia Alice. "¿Eso ayudaría?"

"¡Oh demonios, sí, sí, sí!" Repitió, sus dedos un borrón. "¡Y ya _sabía_ que el maldito _Big Brother_ nos estaba vigilando!"

Todos nos reímos al escucharla y nos volvimos hacia Edward, pero fui yo la que preguntó, "Edward, ¿qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Consiguieron algo del francotirador?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "No, pero no creo que sepa nada más que el trabajo para el que fue contratado. E incluso eso fue hecho de forma anónima. Felix, Jasper, y Emmett se encargaron de él." Cuando hice una mueca, resopló una risita, apoyándose en mi silla para besarme. "Relájate, amor. Simplemente lo están colocando en un lugar dónde Petrovich lo encuentre, con su rifle incluido. No lo matamos."

Sonriendo, encogí un hombro. "Está bien, entonces, nada de él. Estos tipos van a hablarte mañana por la tarde. ¿Vamos a asumir ciegamente que _si_ reunimos toda esta mierda, solo nos entregarán a Carlisle? ¿Nos arriesgamos?"

"No lo sé," respondió en voz baja. "¿Y dónde comenzamos?"

"Chernobyl," Mickey, Kurt, Alice y yo le respondimos.

"¿En serio?" El vozarrón de Emmett retumbó detrás de nosotros. "¿Ese lugar no es el infierno de la radiación?"

"No, Emmett," dijo Alice con un suspiro, pero luego sonrió al ver a Jasper. "¡Hola, guapo!"

Él le dio una sonrisa torcida y dulce, colocando bolsas de comida sobre la mesa. "Querida… te echo de menos."

"Yo también a ti," le dijo. "Pero no, ahora hay giras guiadas a Chernobyl. Puedo ponerlos en una, pero los guardias los vigilan de cerca, y solo se les permite entrar a ciertas secciones." Sus ojos danzaron sobre todos nosotros. "Si van, los niveles de radiación no son más de lo que reciben al meter su comida al microondas, ¿está bien? Pero hay una razón por las que ciertas secciones están todavía restringidas. Todos los vehículos de emergencia y rescate están guardados ahí, porque todavía emiten demasiada. El concreto ha absorbido una gran cantidad, pero al parecer, la tierra, el pasto, y las fuentes de agua subterránea todavía tienen remanentes. Así que… ¿no caminen en el pasto?" Sugirió, sonando sarcástica, pero era una clara advertencia.

Edward suspiró con cansancio, agarrando su cabello. Señaló con su barbilla hacia la computadora, pero miró a los ojos a Jasper. "Hazme el favor de revisar lo que Alice encontró. Hay algunos esquemas y un diario. Ve si puedes encontrar algo, pero tengo el presentimiento que estos tipos tienen razón, que Chernobyl es donde tenemos que ir ahora. Y nos quedan…" Le echó un vistazo a su reloj, frunciendo el ceño. "Nos quedan menos de veinticuatro horas antes de que esos cabrones llamen de nuevo. Maldición, me gustaría estar más avanzado de lo que estamos en este momento."

"Entendido, Ed," declaró, y me puse de pie, dándole mi silla. "Trajimos la cena, por cierto," declaró, haciendo un gesto hacia las bolsas.

"Gracias, Jazz," le dije, volviéndome hacia Edward. "Come algo, cariño. Dale a Jasper la oportunidad de echarle un vistazo a eso, y entonces hablaremos del plan."

"Está bien," aceptó, tomando uno de los sándwiches que Mickey estaba pasando. Se acercó a un viejo sofá roto y se dejó caer con fuerza en él.

Tomé un sándwich para mí, agarrando un par de refrescos para los dos, y me uní a él. No dije nada por unos minutos. Estaba tratando de darle calma y espacio, pero nuestro equipo charlaba en voz baja a la mesa. Solo unas cuantas declaraciones llegaron a mis oídos.

"Si vamos, entonces creo que una incursión nocturna…"

"Primero deberíamos sobrevolarlo, usar la cámara…"

"Ese Maslov arriesgó su puta vida. Me siento mal por él. Apuesto a que podríamos conseguir algunas respuestas de los cabrones que están en Norilsk."

"¿Saben? Con toda la seguridad que Carlisle dijo que tuvo que pasar, entrar y salir de esa MFQ será pan comido… ¡Bueno, para nosotros!"

Sacudí mi cabeza y dejé de escucharlos una vez que terminé mi sándwich. Me incliné hacia Edward, suspirando cuando me rodeó con su brazo.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó en voz baja. "¿Viste a papá?"

Levantando la vista hacia él, asentí. "Sí. Se ve… mejor de lo que esperaba."

Besó mi frente. "Espero que permanezca así."

"Yo también." Froté una mancha de tierra de su pecho desnudo sin prestar atención.

"Esto no se siente nada bien, dulzura," suspiró con tristeza, sacudiendo su cabeza. Cuando coloqué mi barbilla en su hombro para mirarlo, pude ver que sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos al pensarlo. "Se siente demasiado grande," continuó, hablando solo conmigo mientras el equipo barboteaba a la mesa. "No lo sé… no quiero joderla. No puedo fallarle, Bella. É-Él n-no… É-Él j-jamás n-nos hu-hubiera f-fallado, ¿s-sabes?"

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero parpadeé para alejarlas. "Sí, lo sé. Estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos, cariño."

"Lo sé," murmuró. "Me quedo escuchado esa mierda… ¿ _bombas nucleares_?" Preguntó, su voz elevándose solo un poco. "Joder, Bella… Mi papá _no_ querría que lo intercambiáramos por esa mierda. ¡Para nada!" Siseó, tratando de mantenerlo entre nosotros. "Pero se lo prometí a Esme… le juré que lo recuperaría, ¿pero darle a esos tipos armas nucleares en completo funcionamiento? Oh maldita sea, me patearía el trasero por tan solo considerarlo."

No pude evitar sonreír un poco al solo pensar en la opinión de Carlisle sobre todo lo que estamos pasando. "Es cierto, Edward. No lo querría. Aunque… estoy bastante segura que seguiría el puto juego hasta cierto punto. ¿No crees?"

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron. "¿Atraerlos y darles otra cosa?"

"Tal vez. Todo lo que sé es que… él siempre me dijo que valíamos todo lo que soportó—lo mío con Miller, el secuestro de Bethy, tú en China, incluso todo el asunto con Kyra. Estoy segura que él también lo vale, Edward."

Frunció el ceño y asintió. "Sí," dijo despacio, escuchándose muy parecido a Sammy. Besó mi frente. "Necesito asearme, amor."

"Está bien. Hay un cuarto de duchas, cariño. Te llevaré la camisa que encontré," le dije, y luego me quedé viendo cuando tiró su basura y salió de la cocina.

* * *

 _ **Pues esto se complica cada vez más, es cierto lo que dijo Edward, a Carlisle no le gustaría que lo intercambiaran por unas bombas nucleares que de usarse matarían a muchos. ¿Qué decidirán hacer entonces? ¿Qué creen ustedes que hagan? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi y me cuenten qué les pareció. Recuerden que su respuesta es lo que me incita a hacer esto.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior:**_ _ **ameli2703, Solange Cullen, Jimena, Antonia, Lunita Black27, Kabum, ValenNSwan, lauritacullenswan, Xiomara, Paola, Ana, beakis, Anastacia T. Crawford, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, cary, Dani, LesliieMariia, catabeauvoir**_ _ **, pera l.t, paosierra, Rossmery, tulgarita, Gissy Cullen Swan, YessyVL13, debynoe, Shikara, Yoliki, niyus1205, Adriu, ValeWhitlockGrey, lizdayanna, lagie, Pili, Maligrez, mercchu, Koral Hernandez, Sully YM, Kath Morgenstern, Tecupi, Ericastelo, Sei, glow0718, Pam Malfoy Black, bbluelilas, Mafer y algunos anónimos. Gracias por compartir sus palabras conmigo, y a las lectoras silenciosas, un gracias no cuesta nada chicas, o al menos un saludo ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo la traduzco.

 **Y, ¿quién más podría ser mi Beta? Solo ella me soporta :P Gracias a Erica Castelo por seguir conmigo.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9

 **BELLA**

"¿No fue Einstein el que dijo, _'No sé cómo será la tercera guerra mundial, solo sé que la cuarta será con piedras y lanzas'_?" Alice reflexionó en la videollamada cuando pasé por la cocina.

Jasper asintió sin prestar atención mientras continuaba leyendo todo lo que ella había enviado de la _laptop_ de Carlisle. "Sí, bueno, querida… fue Patton el que dijo, _'Que Dios se apiade de mis enemigos porque yo no lo haré'_." La miró en la pantalla y le levantó una ceja. "Einstein era adicto al opio. Patton fue un genio en la Segunda Guerra Mundial."

Ella soltó una risita. "Muy bien, Jazzy. Y muy cierto en este caso, supongo."

Sonreí al verlos. Jasper amaba la historia, y Alice nunca olvidaba una maldita cosa, así que ocasionalmente se probaban el uno al otro para ver qué citas eran las adecuadas para cualquiera que fuera el caso en el que estuviéramos trabajando en ese momento. Parecía ser una broma privada, mantenía las cosas fáciles entre ellos. Pero esta vez tenían a todo el equipo participando.

"No, no… Patton es bueno, pero Churchill es más adecuado para esta mierda," Alec habló, dejando la tableta que estaba revisando sobre la mesa. _"_ _Me preguntan; ¿Cuál es nuestra aspiración? Puedo responder con una palabra: Victoria, victoria a toda costa, victoria a pesar de todo el terror; victoria por largo y duro que pueda ser su camino; porque, sin victoria, no hay supervivencia'_ _."_

Emmett los miró a todos, sus ojos posándose en mí, solo para deslizarlos hacia Edward mientras caminaba hacia el otro extremo de la bodega.

Sus ojos estaban tristes, solemnes cuando habló. " _Guerra ha de haber mientras tengamos que defendernos de la maldad de un poder destructor que nos devoraría a todos; pero yo no amo la espada porque tiene filo, ni la flecha porque vuela, ni al guerrero porque ha ganado la gloria. Solo amo lo que ellos defienden_."

Eso los calló a todos por el momento, y la verdad de lo que dijo me impactó, haciendo que mis ojos se humedecieran un poco. Emmett, aunque bufón y despreocupado, no era estúpido, tampoco le gustaba lo que estábamos haciendo. Era un medio para un fin. Y el fin era recuperar al papá de Edward. Íbamos a hacer lo que fuera necesario para hacer justamente eso—con bombas nucleares o no.

Jasper le entrecerró los ojos a Emmett. "¿Quién demonios dijo eso?"

"Tolkien… ya sabes, _El Señor de los Anillos_ ," Emmett dijo con una sonrisa engreída. "Técnicamente, fue Faramir en _Las Dos Torres_ , pero como sea." Agitó una mano, dejando la bolsa de lona llena de armas sobre la encimera de la cocina.

Kurt resopló una risita. "Cierra la boca, _precioso_ ," dijo bromeando. "¡Tenemos que resolver esta mierda!"

Una carcajada se me escapó al escuchar eso, pero tiré mi basura y luego caminé hacia los coches que teníamos estacionados dentro de la bodega. Desde afuera, no podías darte cuenta que había alguien ahí. Estábamos protegidos por ventanas selladas y casi ninguna otra construcción cerca de nosotros. Hacía que el lugar oliera a humedad, pero era seguro.

Habíamos dejado la mayoría de nuestras cosas en el helicóptero, que fue la razón por la que tuve que buscar una camiseta para Edward. La había lanzado al maletero del coche para cuando estuviera listo. Agarrándola, me encaminé hacia el otro extremo del edificio, e hice una mueca cuando pasé por el lugar donde habían interrogado al francotirador. Demonios, no estaba segura que hubiesen conseguido su nombre. Había agua por todas partes, tanto en las cubetas como en charcos en el suelo. La silla, cuerdas, y el trapo que envolvieron en su cabeza también seguían ahí. La técnica de ahogamiento era una forma vil de hacer hablar a alguien, pero era efectiva.

Los sonidos del equipo se amortiguaron un poco, aunque estaban debatiendo con mucho ímpetu los siguientes pasos que deberíamos dar. El cuarto de duchas no era diferente de los vestidores del instituto. Filas de duchas estaban alineadas en las paredes agrietadas y descascarándose, las tuberías no estaban exactamente ocultas, y había un poco de moho entre las baldosas. No era excelente, pero al menos había agua caliente. El vapor se elevó a mi alrededor cuando entré al baño, pero mi cabeza se trastornó un poco al ver a mi Edward—mi fuerte y aparentemente inmune Edward.

Estaba de pie bajo el chorro de la ducha más lejos de la puerta, su cabeza agachada, sus ojos cerrados, pero sus manos se abrían y cerraban en señal de puro estrés y tensión. Y sus hombros caídos me decían que todo esto le pesaba enormemente. Había una belleza en él que casi siempre me dejaba sin aliento. Sus músculos, la cicatriz a lo largo de la parte superior de su muslo que había recibido el día que Sam murió, las sombras que danzaban por sus hombros y espalda, la fuerte línea de su mandíbula que apretaba una y otra vez. Para mí, él era la fuerza y el consuelo personificado—un héroe. Pero podía ver por su rostro que no se estaba sintiendo muy fuerte.

"Edward," lo llamé con voz baja, y su mirada se abrió despacio, el agua cayendo por su rostro. Sus malditos ojos estaban muy verdes y torturados cuando encontraron los míos, y el agua goteando de sus largas pestañas se veían como lágrimas. "Cariño, ¿estás bien?" Le pregunté suavemente, dejando la camiseta encima de la ropa que se había quitado.

No dijo nada, pero levantó su mano y cerró la llave del agua. Mirando alrededor, vi que había encontrado una toalla pequeña, así que la agarré.

"Ven aquí," le dije, haciéndole un gesto hacia mí.

Una vez más, se quedó callado, y por mucho que amaba la vista de mi esposo desnudo y mojado, fue a su rostro al que le di toda mi atención.

Cuando estiró su mano para agarrar la toalla, sonreí con suficiencia, sosteniéndola lejos de él. "¡Yo me encargo!" Le dije bromeando, envolviéndola en su cabeza para secar su cabello minuciosamente, solo para continuar secando todo de él—su rostro, su pecho, su estómago, su espalda y sus piernas. Cuando terminé, arrojé la toalla alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo a mí. "Te amo, Edward," le juré con un beso en sus labios. "Y estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes, dado las circunstancias. Sin importar lo que pase, nadie puede culparte por eso. ¿Me escuchaste?"

Edward no me respondió, pero se movió tan velozmente que jadeé por la sorpresa. Arrancó la toalla de su cuello y la arrojó al otro lado de la habitación. Agarró mi camiseta, sacándola por encima de mi cabeza. Sus ojos habían estado de un verde dulce y preocupado, pero se oscurecieron al manejar torpemente mi cinto y mis pantalones. Consciente de que necesitaba esto, sabiendo que era como Edward lidiaba en ocasiones con la mierda realmente difícil, rápidamente me puse a tono con su estado de ánimo, quitándome los zapatos y calcetines.

Llevando mis manos hacia atrás, desabroché mi sujetador, añadiéndolo a la pila de ropa, mis ojos siguieron a Edward cuando se arrodilló frente a mí. Mi piel se erizó cuando sus manos se extendieron a mis costados y sobre mi estómago, pero agarró mi ropa interior y la bajó.

Tiró de mí haciendo que me tambaleara un paso hacia el frente, dejando un brusco beso en mi estómago y uno tierno en la cicatriz de mi muslo, sus ojos mirándome a través de sus pestañas. Toda su expresión gritaba disculpas, pero también me suplicaba al mismo tiempo en silencio.

Asentí brevemente, y él su puso de pie frente a mí, agarrando mi cintura, solo para levantarme. En seguida, mis brazos y piernas se cerraron en torno a él. Fue entonces que se detuvo, nuestros labios apenas tocándose, pero estaba tan malditamente duro que mis ojos se cerraron al sentirlo tan cerca.

"Por favor," fue todo lo que susurró antes de besarme hasta dejarme absolutamente estúpida, y solo se detuvo cuando un siseo se me escapó al presionarme con firmeza contra la puerta del cuarto de duchas.

Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando enterró su polla dentro de mí, con mi boca abierta. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me había tomado de esta forma, con rudeza, contra la pared, sus manos y su cuerpo controlándolo todo. Me dijo una vez cuando nos habíamos estado ocultando de Royce King y Riley Miller—cuando solo _su tacto_ podía darme paz—que estaba ansioso de tomarme así, para poder controlar cada orgasmo que tuviera. Descubrí que, ciertamente, controlaba todo en esta posición.

Sabíamos que teníamos que permanecer callados, pero Edward no era gentil. Parecía estar canalizando todo lo que estaba sintiendo, enterrando toda su preocupación dentro de mí—algo que siempre había hecho. Y en ese preciso momento, al estar a punto de correrme, comprendí a lo que se refería allá en el hangar. Mi pesadilla me había hecho buscarlo, y él había venido voluntariamente, diciéndome que no conocía nada más que cuidar de mí. Eso era mutuo, y con mucho gusto le daría a Edward lo que necesitaba a fin de simplemente salir adelante, ser capaz de concentrarse.

Su boca se sentía caliente y ruda en mi cuello mientras suaves gruñidos se me escapaban con cada empuje de sus caderas, cada apretón de sus manos.

"Córrete, bebé… por favor. Tienes que correrte. No voy a durar," me susurró al oído, apartándose solo lo suficiente para que deslizara mi mano entre nosotros, aunque estaba muy segura que no se necesitaba de mucho para enviarme a la cima.

Y así fue. Me corrí con un chillido casi gracioso, enterrándolo en su hombro, mis manos temblorosas agarrando su espalda. Edward cayó justo detrás de mí, una mano golpeando la puerta junto a mi rostro, un largo y lento gemido salió contra mi garganta. Él me sostuvo ahí mientras pasaba mis dedos por sus cabellos todavía húmedos.

"¿Estás bien?" Le susurré, besando su mandíbula y echándome hacia atrás para mirar su guapo rostro.

Asintió, dejando caer su frente en la mía. Justo cuando pensé que se quedaría callado, habló muy bajito. "N-No q-quiero j-joder e-esto, d-dulzura," admitió en un susurro. "E-Esto e-es m-más q-que u-una m-misión d-de r-rescate." Cerró sus ojos por un momento, y parecía estar controlando sus emociones. "Esto… Bella, esto son millones de vidas en peligro. No solo la de mi papá."

Coloqué mis manos sobre sus ojos. "Cierra tus ojos, Edward. Despeja tu mente. Dices que tu papá no querría que hiciéramos esto a cambio de él. Así que, ponte en su lugar por solo un segundo. ¿Qué querrías tú? ¿Mmm? ¿Cómo manejaría _él_ la situación si estuvieras en su lugar?"

"N-No hu-hubiese q-querido…" Balbuceó, y sentí que frunció el ceño bajo mis manos.

"¿Sí?"

"Estaría preocupado… por ti, por los niños. Querría que fueras cuidadosa, pero que previnieras, que fueras lista."

"Bien," le dije, alargando la palabra y esperando que continuara.

"Yo…" Pasó saliva con nerviosismo. "No me gustaría que esos hijos de puta ganaran. Querría que… abrieras las puertas del infierno y trajeras todos los demonios contigo."

Sonriendo, retiré mis manos de sus ojos, solo para tomar cada lado de su velludo rostro. "¿Qué más?"

"Querría que hicieras lo que tuvieras que hacer, pero al final, ellos se quedarían sin una mierda," declaró con más fuerza, con un poco más de entusiasmo. "Deberíamos de cambiar las reglas antes de que todo haya terminado."

"Ahí estás," suspiré para mí misma, casi meciéndome en alivio. Lo besé con rudeza, apretando sus mejillas. "Muy bien, entonces haremos eso, pero creo que Eleazar tiene razón. Creo que tenemos que centrarnos en una misión a la vez. Tu papá primero… la mierda nuclear después. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Prioridades." Asintió una vez, pero todavía no me bajaba. "A papá no le gustaría que nos centráramos en hacer lo que estos pendejos quieren, solo porque eso permitirá que se descubran y su locación a medida que nos vayamos acercando."

"Estrategia de ajedrez, Edward," le dije, asintiendo un poco. "Ellos se mueven… nosotros nos movemos. Quieren lo que nosotros podemos conseguirles. Ellos tienen por lo que nosotros mataríamos. Creo que a la larga van a subestimarnos."

Edward asintió. "¡Sí! ¡Exactamente! Vístete, dulzura. Tenemos una incursión nocturna qué planear." Me deslizó con delicadeza al suelo, dejando un beso en mis labios. "Y será jodidamente complicado, considerando que el lugar está completamente desierto." Iba a darse la vuelta, pero se detuvo y agarró mi barbilla. "Gracias, amor."

"Sí, sí, solo estoy aquí para tu diversión, Edward," le dije en broma, chillando cuando me dio una nalgada. "¡Fuera! También me tengo que asear. Y no empiecen a planear sin mí."

Se rio suavemente entre dientes, guiñándome un ojo. "Sí, señora," me dijo, subiéndose sus pantalones y saliendo del cuarto de duchas.

 **~oOo~**

"¡Todo el mundo cierre la puta boca!" Gritó Edward, sacando el teléfono de Maslov mientras sonaba de modo estridente dentro de la habitación de hotel.

Todo el grupo se calló, viéndolo tomar una respiración profunda antes de responder la llamada que habíamos estado esperando. Teníamos un plan. Ya habíamos cambiado de ubicación a Kiev en Ucrania, llevándonos mucho más cerca de Chernobyl. Leímos cuidadosamente todo lo que Alice había encontrado en la _laptop_ de Carlisle y enviado a nosotros. Habíamos optado por las notas de Gunter primero, viendo que en ese momento estábamos más cerca de Chernobyl que MFQ, sin mencionar que MFQ sería una operación peligrosa y sumamente ilegal. Chernobyl, al estar abandonada, era el lugar más fácil para empezar. Íbamos a ir por los misiles que Gunter había dejado, y teníamos la jodida esperanza de que los encontraríamos.

Edward me dio un gesto rápido con su cabeza mientras le enviaba un veloz mensaje a Alice para que hiciera lo que pudiera por rastrear la llamada. Kurt abrió una videollamada con ella sin hacer ruido, colocando la _laptop_ en medio de los papeles esparcidos en la mesa del comedor en nuestra suite. Todas las demás superficies disponibles en las habitaciones adjuntas estaban casi completamente cubiertas con armas, equipo, y ropa oscura. Íbamos a entrar de noche, en silencio, y tomar lo que necesitábamos.

"¡Cullen!" Edward ladró, su labio superior crispándose por el odio puro y la impaciencia, pero lo que revelaba sus nervios era su mano pasando por su cabello. Iba a pedir hablar con su papá.

"Es momento de hablar, Cullen," la voz áspera con acento ruso dijo por el altavoz.

"Mmmm, no," Edward respondió con firmeza. "No recibirás nada de mí hasta que hable con mi padre. No haré una mierda hasta que tenga más que fotos borrosas en un teléfono móvil."

"Eso imaginé," dijo con una pizca de diversión en su tono, lo que me hizo entrecerrar los ojos a la pantalla iluminada del teléfono.

El ruso sonó apagado en el fondo, pero Kurt lo tradujo bajito. "Le está diciendo a alguien que lo levante, que le quite la cinta…" Su voz se apagó, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando todos escuchamos la amenaza.

"No intentes nada, Carlisle. Habla inglés. Estoy muy consciente de que hablas español y francés," murmuró el hombre, y luego se escuchó ruido por la línea.

Edward miró a los ojos a Eleazar, que lo había instruido sobre qué decirle a su papá, pero él solo asintió al ver a mi esposo.

"¿Edward?" Carlisle dijo suspirando de cansancio.

"Papá, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Edward, empezando con algo normal.

"Tan bien como puedo estar, hijo. Dime que Esme está a salvo…"

Eleazar asintió otra vez en dirección a Edward, haciéndole un gesto con su mano. Necesitábamos alentar a Carlisle a usar el código.

"Ella está perfectamente bien, papá. Está con los niños, pero ellos quieren una _historia_ de _Poppy_ , papá. ¿Qué les digo?" Edward recalcó, usando el código del que habían hablado hace mucho tiempo.

Carlisle jadeó suavemente, pero no perdió un segundo. "Cuéntales la historia de Ricitos de Oro…"

"¡Sí!" Emmett siseó bajito, lanzando un puño al aire y sonriendo.

Todos nos inclinamos más cerca, esperando por lo que iba a decir ahora.

"La avena está muy caliente, Ricitos de Oro se quedó dormida en el sótano, y los osos llegarán a casa en cualquier momento después de que _consigan_ _ **(1)**_ algo más de comida," respondió rápidamente.

Jasper sonrió, escribiendo lo que Carlisle había querido decir.

 _Lo tienen a punta de pistola. Está bajo tierra en alguna parte. Ha contado más de 20 hombres diferentes vigilándolo._

Edward asintió una vez. "Les diré, papá. Aguanta. Iremos por—"

"No tan rápido, Edward," la voz áspera interrumpió. "No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir."

Edward se rio sin humor. "Cabrón, incluso si no supiera que demonios quieres, todavía tendré tu cabeza clavada en un palo cuando todo esto termine. Esa _es_ una puta promesa."

"Y dime, hijo. ¿Qué crees que es lo que quiero?"

"Dijiste que querías que te regresaran el trabajo de Alexander Gunter. ¿Te referías al uranio o también a los misiles que escondió?" Edward preguntó con sarcasmo, asegurándose de que Eleazar estuviera asintiendo en aprobación antes de continuar. "Porque, honestamente, me ahorraras muchos putos problemas si es solo el uranio."

La línea quedó en silencio por un momento, y Eleazar sonrió, susurrando, "Quiere que falles, lo que significa que quiere poder matar a Carlisle. Sigue hablando; él ha subestimado a tu equipo."

Edward sonrió con suficiencia. "¿Tengo razón, pendejo?"

"Impresionante," la voz elogió. "Tal vez pruebes ser útil después de todo. Tienes cuatro días para conseguir lo que quiero. Después de eso, tal vez solo deje de alimentar a tu padre, dejarlo que se deteriore… o tal vez empiece a remover una extremidad a la vez. Empezaremos con los dedos de las manos y los pies. Cuando llame de nuevo, será mejor que estés preparado para intercambiar."

La línea se cortó, pero todos volvimos nuestra atención a Alice, que tecleaba furiosamente.

"Un número robado de Moscú… usando internet en vez de torres de telefonía móvil… desviándola a… ¡joder, a todas partes!" Murmuró para sí misma, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Alguien es inteligente. Están usando una dirección IP falsa, saltando a… Moscú, París, Nueva York, de vuelta a Dubai, Tokio, Hong Kong…" Sacudió la cabeza otra vez y levantó la vista. "No puedo rastrear la llamada. Puedo trabajar en la mierda de enrutamiento que hicieron, pero se llevará tiempo. Están usando una IP fantasma, clonándola, para que salte para todas partes."

Eleazar asintió, pero miró su propio móvil cuando sonó. "Shelly, ¿captaste eso para mí?" Preguntó sin ningún preámbulo. "Claro… número robado en Moscú," declaró, guiñándole un ojo a Alice por la videollamada. "¿Puedes rastrearla?" Preguntó, pero negó. "¿Puedes monitorear ese teléfono? No jodas. Conéctame. Quiero escucharla." Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa, encendiendo el altavoz. "Al parecer, el mismo teléfono está haciendo otra llamada."

Oímos el _ring_ antes de que la línea contestara, y todos escuchamos con atención.

La voz que respondió tenía un acento, pero no era tan marcado como el del captor de Carlilse. _"¿Qué noticias me tienes?_ "

" _Carlisle Cullen ha probado ser útil_." Reconocí la voz del hombre que tenía a Carlisle.

" _Seguro que sí. Es bastante inteligente, sin mencionar que robó el trabajo de mi padre hace tantos años. Nunca debió haber regresado a Moscú. Sin embargo, sabía que si lo capturábamos, su hijo y sus viejos amigos harían el trabajo. Será mejor que le ganen a los hombres de Stefan, o habrá consecuencias_."

" _Ya están dos pasos adelante_."

" _No estés tan seguro_."

La llamada terminó, y nos quedamos quietos, mirando a Eleazar mientras terminaba su llamada.

Cuando dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa, miró a Alice. "Vladimir Stahl," declaró, y ella asintió, sus dedos volando en el teclado. "Dime lo que has encontrado."

Alice presionó el _enter_ con un gesto teatral, enviando ventana tras ventana de información a nuestra _laptop_ y tabletas. "De acuerdo a los registros oficiales, nuestro amigo Vlad era, ciertamente, el hijo de Alexander Gunter. Después de Chernobyl, la esposa de Gunter, Celia, lo tomó y dejó a Alexander. Debido a los rumores e investigaciones relacionados con la fusión del reactor, Celia cambió su apellido de vuelta a Stahl, junto con el de su hijo. Nunca volvieron a hablar con Alexander."

"¿Y Stefan? ¿Ese nombre significa algo para ustedes?" Edward preguntó, mirando a Felix, Alec y Eleazar.

"Tu papá y yo compramos una vez armas de un hombre llamado George Stefan en Croacia," Alec murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Podría ser el mismo hombre?"

"¿Traficante de armas ilegales? ¡Totalmente! Lo que explicaría cómo sabían que deberían llevarse a Carlisle en primer lugar," Eleazar respondió. "¿Qué información hay de él? ¿Es americano?"

Alec se encogió de hombros. "No mucha, pero sí, es americano. Es exactamente lo que esperas de alguien así. Necesitábamos armas que no se pudieran rastrear para un trabajo, junto con un poco de C-4 y detonadores. Él fue certero, profesional, y entregó justo donde lo necesitábamos—sin hacer preguntas. Desapareció como un pedo en el aire. Es lo que hace. Trabajó con exmilitares y algunas familias del crimen organizado, proveyendo armas de largo alcance que no pueden ser rastreadas _en absoluto_."

Eleazar asintió, recargándose en su silla. "Lo que significa que no le importa una mierda el _quién_ o _qué_ , solo la paga al final del día."

Edward se recargó en la cómoda, cruzando los brazos y sus piernas. "Lo que significa que es posible que nos topemos con compañía en el camino," reflexionó en voz alta, su ceño frunciéndose. "Ese cabrón nos dio cuatro días…" Su voz se apagó por un momento, mirándome, a Eleazar, y finalmente a Alice.

"Alice… investiga a Stahl más profundo. Averigua si es dueño de algo, dónde ha trabajado su trasero, dónde paga sus cuentas… todo. Usa el nombre de su madre también. Es posible que esté tratando de llevar un perfil bajo, sin registros. Si encuentras propiedades, puede que encontremos donde tienen a mi papá."

"Sip, sip, sip." Asintió, pero levantó la vista. "Oh, y deberías saber que Sergei Maslov está en condición crítica. No saben si lo logrará."

Nadie dijo nada a eso.

Mirando alrededor al resto de nosotros, Edward dijo, "Partimos a Chernobyl después del anochecer. De preferencia a la hora bruja **(2)**. Entraremos a oscuras y en silencio. Jasper, tú has estudiado las notas de Gunter, de modo que asumo que estás seguro a dónde demonios nos dirigimos. ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo?"

"Sí, hay dos posibles locaciones: donde trabajaba y donde vivía. No están cerca el uno del otro. Insisto en que nos apeguemos al plan y nos separemos en dos equipos. Nos ahorrará tiempo y dejaría libre a un equipo para ayudar al otro, en caso de que… nos encontremos con problemas," Jasper explicó con un tono confiado.

"Estoy de acuerdo," Edward gruñó en respuesta con un simple gesto afirmativo. "Bien. Todos descansen un poco. Saldremos a las dos doscientas." Guiñó un ojo en mi dirección, portando esa dulce sonrisa torcida que amaba tanto. "Diez en punto, dulzura."

"¡Puedo entender la hora militar, listillo!" Me reí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Solo por si acaso," dijo riéndose entre dientes. "Nos quedan algunas horas, así que coman, duerman, lo que sea, pero estén preparados para salir."

"¡Señor!" todos respondimos.

Una vez que todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Edward se sentó al borde de la cama y me miró. "Se escuchó bien, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, captó rápidamente lo que querías," le dije, caminando hacia él. De inmediato me puso entre sus piernas, y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. "Es muy fuerte, cariño. Como su hijo," le susurré.

Edward me dio una pequeña sonrisa. "E-Eso e-espero," suspiró con tristeza. "S-Solo t-tiene q-que a-aguantar u-unos d-días m-más." Hizo una mueca de desdén, sacudiendo su cabeza despacio de un lado al otro. "Porque joder, juro por Dios, mataré a todo el hijo de puta que le haya puesto un dedo encima."

Besando su frente, le dije, "Lo sé. Y no estarás solo. Ahora… quiero que comamos algo y luego descansemos un poco. Te necesito avispado, guapo." Di unos golpecitos con mi dedo a su sien.

Asintió, agarrando el teléfono del hotel. "Servicio a la habitación. Mantendremos un perfil bajo," ordenó.

Sonriendo al escuchar su tono, le dije, "Señor," con un saludo, lo que provocó que al fin esbozara una amplia sonrisa antes de empezar a ordenar.

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

"Muy bien, este debe ser el puñetero lugar más espeluznante al que hayamos ido," murmuró Mickey por los auriculares. "Gracias, Eddie. Recuérdame no permitirte que planees mis siguientes vacaciones, ¿sí?"

Sonriendo, asentí, dando una larga y lenta mirada por las calles vacías. "Claro. Lo recordaré, niña salvaje."

A la distancia, había luces y vida en la central eléctrica de carbón que proveía energía de remplazo a la vieja central y los habitantes de los alrededores. Las calles de Chernobyl, sin embargo, eran un pueblo fantasma. Los árboles eran palos secos, la maleza crecía entre las grietas en la acera y las banquetas, las jardineras estaban cubiertas de vegetación y muertas, y evidencias de una población activa estaba por todas partes, completamente cubierta de polvo, escombros y basura. Todo había sido dejado el día que fueron evacuados. Mickey tenía razón; este lugar era jodidamente espeluznante. Casi esperaba que los malditos zombis salieran del suelo en algún momento.

"Alec, repórtate," le ordené en voz baja.

"Ya casi estamos en posición. Tengo el laboratorio en la mira," respondió. "No hay movimiento. Nuestro camino parece despejado."

"Diez-cuatro," declaré, volviéndome hacia mi equipo, que consistía en Mickey, Bella y Felix. Alec capitaneaba a Eleazar, Emmett, Kurt y Jasper hacia el otro lado del pueblo abandonado. "Los ojos muy abiertos. Vigilen sus alrededores. Si no somos los únicos jugadores en esta mierda, entonces es posible que tengamos compañía. Felix, toma nuestras seis en punto. Mickey, dinos a dónde vamos."

Mickey sacó su tableta y Bella miró por encima de su hombro. Alice se había conectado a un satélite a fin de darnos una ventaja. Un mapa térmico de toda el área apareció en la pequeña pantalla. Las imágenes más concentradas en color estaban afuera del perímetro de donde estábamos parados. Al equipo de Alec se le podía ver abriéndose camino por el pueblo, usando los edificios como refugio.

Pasando un dedo, la pantalla cambió a un mapa mucho más detallado. Mickey señaló la pantalla, diciendo, "Tenemos que dirigirnos en esa dirección. Ese edificio de apartamentos al frente, ¿lo ven? Es el más alto como a unas dos cuadras."

"Bien. Vamos a entrar rápidamente y en silencio. Cuiden donde pisan— solo aceras y calles, pasto no," les ordené, y luego me volví hacia Bella. "Dulzura, te quiero justo detrás de mí."

Asintió, tomando la tableta de Mickey y guardándola en su mochila. No había hablado mucho desde que llegamos a Chernobyl. Podía darme cuenta que estaba nerviosa. Este tipo de misión no era a lo que estaba acostumbrada, y lo entendía, ya que solo había estado en una cuantas de estas conmigo.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté, y asintió. "Comunicación constante," le recordé. "Si ves algo, habla."

"Entendido," me dijo, apuntado. "Muéstranos el camino."

El viento rugía por las ventanas rotas al permanecer tan cerca de las paredes de los edificios como podíamos. Todo estaba de un opaco y polvoso gris, a pesar de que eran casi las tres de la mañana. El aire estaba viciado y un poco helado, aunque no estaba seguro de que eso no fuera debido al silencio sepulcral, porque más de una vez se erizaron los vellos de mis brazos. El lugar era simplemente frío. La vida se había detenido por completo. Juguetes y cunas rotas cubrían lo que parecía ser una guardería. El parque de diversiones estaba oscuro y embrujado, con carritos chocones estacionados donde sea en su área cercada, pero la rueda de la fortuna montaba guardia sobre todo, toda oxidada y esa mierda. A cada paso o dos, pasábamos una máscara de gas, el zapato de un niño, o incluso una camilla.

"Joder," Felix murmuró cuando dimos vuelta en la siguiente esquina. "Aquí es como el fin del mundo."

"Lo fue para algunas personas," susurró Bella en respuesta, sonando lúgubre, pero tenía razón.

"¿Saben?" Mickey empezó a decir con un suspiro, "creces aprendiendo toda esta mierda de la historia, para solo averiguar que no era la verdad. Hace que te preguntes qué otros importantes eventos en el tiempo fueron encubiertos."

Felix se rio entre dientes. "Créeme, saber la verdad no es lo mejor. Destruye tu capacidad de asombro."

"Pobre y jodido Santa Claus," Mickey dijo con una risita. "No me digas una mierda, Felix. No quiero saber nunca si Elvis en realidad fue asesinado en vez de una sobredosis, o si el Área 51 de verdad tiene alienígenas en un laboratorio de investigación subterráneo. No quiero saber a cuántos presidentes se la mamaron en la oficina oval además del cabrón de Clinton. Nop. Estoy felizmente ignorante."

"Tomando nota," respondió. "Pero tienes razón… Clinton no fue el único." Se rio entre dientes cuando ella se dio la vuelta y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

"Oh, demonios," dijo Bella con una pequeña risita.

Sacudí mi cabeza al escuchar la conversación, pero seguí barriendo con la mirada frente a mí y a mis costados. Hasta ahora, todo estaba oscuro y callado. Levanté una mano en la última vuelta que teníamos que dar. Mis ojos recorrieron el edificio de apartamentos. Todas las ventanas estaban rotas, los árboles caídos estaban bloqueando el frente, y al contar, había nueve pisos.

Antes de cruzar la calle y entrar en el hijo de puta, me volví hacia Bella. "Háblame, dulzura. ¿A dónde vamos ahí adentro?"

Sacó la tableta, y en vez de echar un vistazo a uno de los mapas, abrió las notas de Gunter. "Esas carcasas de misil son tan grandes como una hogaza de pan… cada una. Mencionó que hizo tres, ¿pero quién dice que todavía están ahí? Como sea, algo de ese tamaño podría estar guardado en una pared, gabinete, o armario en su casa, que está en el piso superior, o… es posible que se encuentren en la bodega del sótano. No son misiles activos, obviamente, considerando que el uranio está en otro lado, pero Jasper y yo creemos que van a estar guardadas en algún tipo de caja… solo por simplicidad y para ocultarlas."

Ese fue el debate y la razón detrás del envío de dos equipos por separado en este puñetero agujero desolado. Por más minucioso que haya sido en sus notas, fue impreciso al tratarse de dónde las había guardado—y era muy probable que esa mierda la hizo a propósito. Su laboratorio y su casa eran los dos lugares que habíamos decidido revisar. Si estaban en algún lugar cerca del reactor que había fallado, entonces se nos había acabado la puta suerte. Partes de ese depósito de misiles habían sido destruidas.

"Dame las imágenes de satélite," le dije.

Cambió al mapa oscuro, nuestra luminosa locación brillando en la esquina izquierda de la parte inferior. Hizo un alejamiento, dando una vista más amplia, pero hasta ahora, estábamos solos. Y esa mierda molestaba mi trasero. Maldición, estaba _demasiado_ callado. Y era jodidamente seguro que eso no me gustaba.

Me sorbí una vez la nariz y asentí. "Ahora, muéstrame la locación de Alec," le dije.

Deslizó su dedo por la pantalla poniendo a la vista un grupo de siluetas coloreadas. Podía escucharlos por los auriculares, dándose direcciones en voz baja. En este momento se estaban abriendo camino por un laboratorio grande, los cinco usaban la formación de dos detrás de dos al moverse por cada uno de los pasillos y al entrar a una habitación, muy probablemente con Emmett siguiendo a todos los demás. También eran la única fuente de calor en el área.

"Muy bien," gruñí. "Síganme. Primero tomaremos el sótano y luego nos encaminaremos a la cima. Bella, tú vas conmigo. Felix, Mickey, vigilen nuestras seis en punto. En tres, dos, uno…"

Eché un vistazo rápido por la calle y de vuelta al edificio antes de salir corriendo agachado y en silencio. Mi espalda estaba pegada contra la pared, y Bella de cuclillas, con su arma frente a ella mientras evaluaba el interior del vestíbulo del primer piso. No había necesidad de buscar una maldita puerta. Podíamos atravesar lo que parecían haber sido grandes ventanales.

Entrar al edificio fue como regresar en el tiempo, pero con todo completamente vacío. Había basura por todo el piso, y cuando estuvimos fuera de la vista de la calle, se necesitaron las linternas. Felix y Mickey encontraron las escaleras al sótano, tomando la delantera esta vez, dejándome a Bella y a mí cuidado sus espaldas. Todavía no podía deshacerme de esa inquietud de que estábamos solos ahí.

El sótano era un caos. Obviamente almacenaba el calentador de agua, las cajas de fusibles, y las fuentes de gas, pero no había nada ahí abajo que resaltara como una especie de almacén. Movimos unas cuantas cosas, pero salimos con las manos vacías.

Cuando llegamos una vez más al primer piso, la voz de Alec habló por el auricular.

"Chico, aquí no hemos encontrado nada. A este lugar lo despojaron completamente, si estaban aquí, entonces ya no. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?" Preguntó.

"El sótano fue negativo. Ahora nos dirigimos al departamento," le dije, mirando las escaleras con recelo. Se veían raídas y frágiles, lo que me hizo preocuparme en subir los nueve pisos.

"Entendido. Vamos a registrar una vez más, luego los encontraremos en la van."

"Entendido. Vigilen sus traseros allá afuera, ¿quieren?" Pregunté, haciendo una mueca cuando un escalón al segundo piso estaba partido en dos lugares. Sin pensarlo, simplemente cargué a Bella y la puse en el siguiente. Cuando me dio una sonrisa, me encogí de hombros. "Lo último que necesitamos es una maldita pierna rota, dulzura."

Alguien resopló por la línea al escuchar eso, pero Alec respondió afirmativamente.

Se sintió como cuarenta eternidades llegar al puto piso superior. El olor de un edificio viejo y cerrado estaba empezando a molestarme. Este aire estaba viciado, olía a moho y estaba lleno de polvo volando por todas partes al dar un paso.

"Es esta," Bella declaró, señalando la puerta en la cima de las escaleras. Usando el cañón de su arma, empujó la puerta despacio. El departamento estaba jodido como el resto del maldito edificio. Los muebles estaban rotos y volcados, las señales de vida hace tiempo habían desaparecido.

"Felix, Mickey, ayúdenme a dar luz verde al lugar, y luego lo registraremos."

"Sip," Mickey declaró, caminando ligera y rápidamente hacia la sala, solo para tomar el pasillo.

Felix se hizo cargo de la cocina, y yo les eché un vistazo a las recámaras. Sacudí la cabeza al ver la habitación de un niño. Hizo que mi corazón doliera, me hizo extrañar a mis hijos por un breve segundo, hasta que até los cabos. El niñito que alguna vez durmió en esta habitación muy probablemente podría ser el pendejo que tenía a mi padre. Y mi ira salió a la superficie.

"Cabrón," murmuré, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Las recámaras están despejadas."

"Despejado," declaró Mickey.

"Despejado." Felix salió al pasillo. "Muy bien, destrocemos este lugar."

Bella empezó en la sala, apartando los muebles de las paredes, revisando las ventilas, y quitando las alfombras para ver si habían alguna tabla suelta. Mickey se hizo cargo de las recámaras y los baños, mientras Felix y yo registramos la cocina.

No había ningún falso panel en alguno de los gabinetes. Los aparatos electrodomésticos ya estaban separados de las paredes, y el piso era de esa mierda vieja de vinil, por lo que no había tablas sueltas. Bella se veía jodidamente frustrada en la sala, y Felix y yo estábamos por caminar por el pasillo, cuando Mickey nos llamó por los auriculares.

"Bueno, demonios," jadeó. "¡Bells, chicos, creo que las tenemos!"

Todos corrimos por el pasillo para encontrarla en lo que ahora llamaba la habitación de Vladimir. Estaba agachada en el armario, arrancando un falso panel. Con cuidado, tiró de algo, gruñendo un poco.

"Muévete, niña salvaje," le ordené, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a Felix.

Pasamos junto a ella, y Felix silbó por lo bajo. "Bueno, mira eso," dijo con voz baja, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Con una caja militar para misiles y todo. Este tipo era especial."

Felix tenía toda la razón. Era color verde militar, cubierta de polvo, y los símbolos rusos amarillos casi se habían desvanecido por completo—si no era que los habían quitado a propósito desde el principio.

Entre los dos, logramos sacarla de su escondite y colocarla en medio de la habitación. Todos nos quedamos solo mirando por un segundo. Mickey se puso de rodillas, sonriendo al ver el viejo candado.

"Tsk, tsk," reprobó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Esto será _muy_ fácil."

Sacó su _kit_ del bolsillo lateral de sus cargos y retiró dos herramientas delgadas y pequeñas. En menos de sesenta segundos, estaba arrojando el candado al suelo. Levantó la tapa, y sacudí mi cabeza. Dentro de la caja, que era más o menos del tamaño de un transportador para un perro grande, estaban tres brillantes carcasas del color del acero. Las tres desarmadas, al parecer preparadas para armarse.

"Este cabrón estaba muy adelantado a su tiempo. Esas no pueden ser más grande que, digamos… un misil Stinger," señalé.

"No jodas. La que lanzaron a Japón durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial era tan grande como mi recámara," Mickey declaró. "Estos cabrones podrían enviarse a cualquier maldito lado… o contrabandearlos."

"Probablemente esa era su objetivo," reflexionó Felix.

"Yo digo que nos los llevemos justo así, con caja y todo," Bella sugirió, mirándome al arrodillarse junto a Mickey.

"Sí, definitivamente. Felix y yo podemos cargarla. Ustedes pueden encargarse de mantener la vigilancia de regreso," declaré. "Alec, misión cumplida. Encuéntrenos de regreso en la van. ¿Entendido?"

"Diez-cuatro," respondió, dándole a su equipo la orden de salir y correr a paso ligero. "En la oscuridad y en silencio," declaró.

La caja no era precisamente ligera, pero no estaba tan pesada como para arrastrarla hasta el vestíbulo. Antes de volver a poner un pie afuera, se apagaron las linternas y nos quedamos a oscuras. No quería tomar ningún riesgo. Retomamos el camino por dónde vinimos, siguiendo las orillas de los edificios y revisando cada esquina antes de dar vuelta ciegamente.

La van estaba estacionada a unos cuantos kilómetros a las afueras de la parte principal del centro de Chernobyl. La habíamos ocultado en una zona arbolada y procedimos a continuar a pie, escalando la cerca. Emmett y Eleazar nos estaban esperando, sus armas listas, sus ojos atentos. Pero cuando Felix y yo los alcanzamos nos quitaron la caja.

"Salgamos de una puta vez de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Este lugar me está crispando los putos nervios," gruñó Emmett, cargando con todo el peso de la maldita caja y arrastrándola en la parte trasera abierta de la van de carga que compramos con efectivo en Kiev. Era una hija de puta descolorida, vieja y oxidada, pero todos cabían dentro, incluso con la caja.

Estaba por meter a todos y salir de una puta vez de ahí, cuando repentinamente empujaron a Alec con fuerza desde un costado de la van.

Cayó con un gruñido, pero permaneció de rodillas, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza, seguido por Kurt y Jasper. Sus ojos estaban negros y encabronados, pero nadie tuvo oportunidad de decir una palabras antes de que estuviéramos rodeados por cuatro hijos de puta con rifles automáticos apuntando en nuestra dirección.

Nos gritaban a todos en ruso e inglés americano encabronado. Reconocí a uno de los pendejos del video de seguridad en el hotel de mi papá, pero mi prioridad era—y siempre sería—Bella. Con cuidado, mis ojos se clavaron en las cuatro armas apuntando en nuestra dirección, al ponerla detrás de mí.

Al equipo de Alec ya les habían quitado sus armas, pero mi equipo los miraba imperturbables en un puto duelo.

"¡Arrójenlas!" El tipo con la barba ordenó.

"Esa mierda no va a suceder," le respondí con brusquedad, negando.

Apuntó su arma hacia la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Alec, y el rostro de mi viejo amigo ni siquiera se inmutó. Me miró sin titubear al sacudir ligeramente su cabeza para decirme que no cediera.

Mickey, Bella y Felix todavía tenían sus armas apuntándole a los hombres, junto con Eleazar y Emmett. El problema era que ellos nos llevaban la ventaja, y estaban en posición de matar a los tres hombres arrodillados frente a mí.

Mis fosas nasales se abrieron por el odio puro de mierda que sentí. En mi interior, estaba jurando matar a cada uno de estos pendejos antes de irme a casa. Estaba empezando a hacer una lista mental.

"Arrójenlas," ordené, mirando a mi equipo a mi izquierda y mi derecha. "Bájenlas."

Arrojé mi Glock al suelo, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando aterrizó entre Alec y yo. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

El tipo con la barba parecía estar a cargo, y tendió su mano. "Las llaves de la van."

"Ven por ellas," Emmett lo provocó, aunque su rostro era letal en ese momento. "Debí haberlas perdido. Jazz, ¿tú las tienes?"

"No, creí que Alec estaba conduciendo," declaró Jasper, e incluso con el arma apuntando a su cabeza, no iba a rendirse fácilmente.

"Yo no," dijo Alec, mirando no a mí, sino detrás de mí. "Estaba seguro que _Bellissima_ tenía las llaves en esa mochila suya."

"Bueno, entonces a estos pendejos se les acabó la puta suerte," les advertí. "Porque si la tocan, los mataré a todos."

Sentí que Bella se acercó a mí. El tipo de la barba levantó a Kurt por el cabello, apuntando el arma a su cabeza.

"Las llaves, o el cerebro de este quedará a un costado de la camioneta," ordenó, encogiendo un hombro. "Tú decides."

"Mierda," siseé para mí mismo, mis manos abriéndose y cerrándose. Yo tenía las malditas llaves, pero no quería que nuestros traseros no solo perdieran por lo que venimos aquí, sino que tampoco quería que nos quedáramos varados en este desértico agujero del infierno.

La mano de Bella tocó mi espalda, y estaba a punto de ceder, cuando el tipo que apuntaba un arma a la cabeza de Jasper colapsó en el suelo, su cabeza prácticamente había desaparecido. Y antes de que pudiera parpadear, dos tipos más encontraron el mismo destino, dejando completamente solo al tipo con barba.

"¡Francotirador!" Gritó Mickey, tirando de Bella. "¡Abajo!"

Emmett, sin querer perder su oportunidad, se lanzó hacia el tipo, quitando a Kurt del camino. Justo cuando alcanzó el arma del tipo con barba, la cabeza del hombre se abrió.

"¿Quién demonios?" Jasper empezó a preguntar, pero lo interrumpí.

"Supuse que eventualmente recibiríamos compañía. Oculten esos cuerpos en el bosque. ¡Muévanse!" Ordené, sin importarme una mierda quién seguía la orden. Maldita sea, solo quería que lo hicieran. "Los pájaros, los animales y esa mierda pueden quedarse con esos bastardos."

"Los tiros vinieron de esa cima," murmuró Jasper mientras Emmett y Felix arrojaban los primeros dos cuerpos a unos metros dentro del bosque.

"Lo sé," respondí, volviéndome hacia Bella. "Tú y Mick entren en la puñetera van y manténganse agachadas."

"Está bien," mi chica respondió, tirando de Mickey detrás de ella.

Volviéndome otra vez hacia Jasper, le dije, "Vigila el área. Si alguien se acerca, quiero respuestas. Dispara para inmovilizar."

"Entendido," Jasper dijo con voz cansina, alejándose de la van y preparando su arma. Justo cuando se movió el último cuerpo, declaró, "¿Ed? No tenemos que disparar. El cabrón se está rindiendo. Mira."

Mi cabeza se giró a la dirección que él miraba. El hombre que caminaba hacia nosotros, obviamente era viejo, su rifle de francotirador estaba en el aire mientras caminaba cojeando levemente.

"¿Quién de ustedes es Edward Cullen?" El tipo preguntó, colocándose en medio de ocho armas apuntándole, lo que incluía a las dos chicas desde las puertas traseras abiertas de la van.

"Hijo de puta." Suspiré con cansancio. "Estoy harto de que todo el mundo sepa mi maldito nombre," le gruñí, sacando mi Glock y caminando directamente hacia el pendejo… que empezó a reírse.

"Debes ser el hijo de Carlisle," declaró riéndose ligeramente. "No me mates. Estoy aquí para ayudarte."

"¿Y quién _demonios_ eres tú?" Dije con una mueca de desdén en mi rostro, quitando el seguro de mi arma. "¿Y por qué no debería simplemente tirar del gatillo en este momento?"

Sonrió. "Porque tu papá se cabrearía. Soy Boris Zukov."

* * *

 **(1) Carlisle usa la palabra "score" en inglés que se traduce "conseguir" que es como la escribí, o "veintena" que es como les dijo en clave que lo custodiaban veinte hombres.**

 **(2) La hora bruja se refiere a la medianoche.**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, pues apareció Boris Zukov, ahora la pregunta es, ¿es amigo o enemigo? Kurt se salvó por los pelos el pobre, pero al menos este hombre los ayudó. ¿Quiénes serían esos hombres? Era obvio que querían las carcasas. ¿Serían los hombres de Stefan, o de Vladimir? Hasta ahora Poppy sigue sano y salvo, ¿seguirá así? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y como siempre espero que compartan conmigo sus teorías. Sé que leen, nada les cuesta usar el cuadrito de abajo y decir hola, o decirme que les pareció el capítulo. Recuerden que un gracias no cuesta nada chicas.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: YessyVL13, Kabum, floriponcio, BereB, cary, SandraSance, Rosa, Jessy, Bea, Mara, Meli, Antonia, merce, lizdayanna, EmDreams Hunter, LeslieeMariia, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, beakis, Shikara65, tulgarita, glow0718, injoa, ValeWhitlockGrey, Pam Malfoy Black, NaNYs SANZ, lagie, pili, Mafer, Sully YM, paosierra, Tecupi, freckles03, pera l.t, lauritacullenswan, niyus1205, eliroso, Manligrez, Yoliki, bbluelilas, Ericastelo, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo la traduzco.

 **Y, ¿quién más podría ser mi Beta? Solo ella me soporta :P Gracias a Erica Castelo por seguir conmigo.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10

 **BELLA**

"Porque tu papá se cabrearía. Soy Boris Zukov."

Mi respiración se detuvo por un segundo al escuchar ese nombre. Él había sido una total incógnita en todo este asunto, sin embargo, una pieza importante hasta ahora. Ni siquiera habíamos podido encontrar fotos de él, mucho menos encontrarlo después que desapareció de MFQ.

"Oh maldita sea, puede que el niño bonito solo tiré del gatillo, Bells," me susurró Mickey, nuestras armas todavía apuntando hacia el extraño rodeado por todos nosotros.

Mientras ella murmuraba esto solo para mí, mi corazón se apretó cuando Edward llevó la mano a su Glock y puso un tiro en la recámara. El clic-clic-clic se escuchó con fuerza en el silencio que nos rodeaba, y me hizo entrar en acción. Bajé de un salto de la parte de atrás de la van, corriendo hacia el caballero mayor que seguía con una puta sonrisa en su rostro.

"Edward, espera," declaré en voz baja, mirando del hombre a mi esposo frente a él, bastante enojado y muy listo para tirar del maldito gatillo. "Si tú eres Boris, ¿quiénes son ellos?" Le pregunté, señalando con mi pulgar detrás de mí hacia el bosque donde habían sido ocultados los cuatro cuerpos.

"Muy probablemente los hombres de Stefan," supuso, su ceño frunciéndose. "Es una lástima que George no estuviera con ellos. Eso hubiese sido muy útil."

Le eché un vistazo rápido a Edward, viendo su ira, pero también un poco de duda. Volviéndome de nuevo hacia el hombre que afirmaba ser el viejo amigo de Carlisle, levanté la mano y tomé el rifle de francotirador de sus manos todavía levantadas. Sin ver, lo pasé detrás de mí hacia Jasper, que lo tomó.

"Tienes que entender que no podemos confiar en tu palabra," le dije a Boris, luego a Emmett, le ordené, "Regístralo," retrocediendo un poco. Emmett encontró su cartera, un juego de llaves, y un cuchillo en sus bolsillos, entregándomelos a mí. La identificación dentro era de Boris Zukov, pero considerando que yo tenía mi propia identificación falsa en mis cargos, tampoco confiaba en eso. "Todavía no lo creo," le dije, sosteniendo su cartera.

"No esperaría que lo hicieras," replicó, mirándome. "Pero mi Dios, tú debes ser Bella."

Tuve que moverme rápidamente, colocando una mano en medio del pecho de Edward y empujando ligeramente hacia atrás a Boris. Se tambaleó uno o dos pasos, pero mantuvo el equilibrio, sobre todo cuando cayó contra el amplio pecho de Emmett.

"No debiste decir eso," dije con un suspiro principalmente para mí misma, pero Boris me escuchó, mirándome justo antes de que Edward hablara.

"Cabrón, será mejor que empieces a hablar, o te unirás a esos bastardos en el bosque," lo amenazó.

"Acabo de salvarte de esos bastardos," alegó Boris, pero hizo una mueca cuando lo señalé con mi dedo.

"Y estamos agradecidos, en serio, pero si no empiezas a hablar—como por qué sabes mi nombre—entonces tal vez solo me quite de su camino," le dije, señalando con mi pulgar detrás de mí hacia Edward. Conocía lo bastante bien a mi esposo como para saber que probablemente estaba sonriendo diabólicamente detrás de mí al escuchar esa amenaza.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo," gimió Boris, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Soy Boris Zukov. Tengo cincuenta y seis años, nací en St. Petersburgo, Rusia. Conocí a Carlisle Cullen en la Guerra del Golfo. Trabajamos juntos unos veinticinco años, incluso después de que los dos dejamos nuestras respectivas milicias. Estuve en… Edward, asistí al funeral de tu madre." Fruncí el ceño al escuchar la nota de tristeza en su voz, incluso más cuando dijo lo siguiente. "Carlisle me mostró fotos. Te ves _idéntico a ella_."

Le eché un vistazo a Edward, que parecía estar un poco sorprendido, pero me volví otra vez hacia Boris. "Y a mí… ¿cómo me conoces?"

Sonrió. "Porque Carlisle está muy orgulloso de su ahijada… ahora su nuera. Y no se diga de esos nietos suyos. Habla de ustedes cuatro sin cesar… eso fue la última vez que hablamos." Dijo con un suspiro, la sonrisa desapareciendo de su rostro. "No tienes razón para confiar en mí, pero te lo juro, estoy aquí para ayudar." Señaló con su barbilla hacia el bosque, pero miró directamente a mi esposo. "Tengo una deuda de vida con tu padre. Él salvó mi trasero dos veces. Es tiempo de pagarle."

"¿Y cómo supiste que estaríamos aquí?" Edward preguntó, pero al menos sonaba como que estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

Boris hizo una ligera mueca. "Sergei Maslov recibió el diario de Alexander Gunter… y los planos de Minería y Fusión Química en Krasnoyarsk… de mí."

Esa declaración hizo que todo el mundo se pusiera tenso.

"¿Y por qué lo hiciste?" Edward dijo con brusquedad. "Debes saber que conseguiste que le dispararan."

"¿Está muerto?" Boris jadeó, su boca abierta y sus ojos amplios.

"Todavía no," Emmett dijo con su vozarrón detrás de él. "Aunque estuvo malditamente cerca."

"Maldición, le dije que cuidara su trasero," murmuró para sí mismo, pero miró otra vez a Edward. "Sergei… está en problemas. Todo su pueblo está en problemas. Fui a Norilsk hace unas semanas a petición de Carlilse. Me pidió que le echara un vistazo, que hablara con Sergei a su nombre, y que investigara al hombre que quería comprar la mina."

"Creía que el comprador se había arrepentido," le dije, entrecerrándole mis ojos al hombre.

"Lo hizo, eventualmente," Boris coincidió, "pero solo cuando empezamos a ahondar en su pasado. Carlisle no iba a venderle a cualquiera. Quería asegurarse que al renunciar a ella, fuera con alguien que la manejara correctamente, incluso tal vez que la limpiara."

"¿Qué pasó?" Pregunté.

"Cuando visité Norilsk, vi al hombre que quería comprar la mina. Yury Spektor. Es el segundo al mando de Sergei ahí. No confiaba en él, porque parecía tener un poco más de mando con los hombres a su alrededor que Maslov. Y fue entonces cuando supe que Maslov estaba en problemas. Así que rastreé a Yury a Krasnoyarsk."

"¿Cómo están conectados?" Le pregunté, mi frente arrugándose. "Tratamos de vincular a MFQ con Norilsk, pero no encontramos a nadie que apareciera en las dos minas."

"No podrían," declaró, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Yury solo aparecería en una de las minas. En Krasnoyarsk, se le pagaba en efectivo por sus servicios."

"¿Qué putos servicios?" Preguntó Edward.

"Se le pagaba por trasportar el uranio fuera del país. Supuestamente a Canadá, y la mayoría sí llegaba, pero no todo. Lo estaba contrabandeando, cambiando los números y ocultándolo en Norilsk," declaró. "Para George Stefan."

"De acuerdo, el nombre de esa cabrón sigue apareciendo. Quiero saber qué demonios tiene que ver él con todo esto," Emmett habló.

"Y su conexión con Vladimir Stahl o Gunter… o cualquiera-que-demonios-sea el apellido de ese pendejo," Edward añadió, sonando muy cerca de perder la paciencia.

Los ojos de Boris se abrieron. "Saben más de lo que pensé. Vladimir y Stefan están en una carrera para recuperar el trabajo de Alexander Gunter. Los dos lo quieren. Verán, Stahl originalmente contrató a Stefan para que le entregara el trabajo de su padre, pero Stefan solo le vende al mejor postor, y tiene a alguien que está dispuesto a pagar mucho más que Stahl. Fue por eso que se llevó a Carlisle, para amenazarte y hacer que te muevas más pronto que Stefan." Hizo una mueca antes de decir, "Stahl los está usando para que se adelanten a Stefan."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Le pregunté.

Boris se encogió de hombros. "Pagas la cantidad correcta a la gente correcta, haces las preguntas correctas y averiguas quién está jodiendo a quién."

Edward siseó una sarta de maldiciones, al fin bajando su arma del rostro de Boris. "¿Y cómo sabe Stahl sobre mí? ¿Sobre mi equipo?" Preguntó, agitando su mano a su alrededor.

"Probablemente por Maslov," respondió Boris, encogiendo un hombro. "Sabía de la antigua carrera de tu padre. O es posible que se haya enterado de quién fue contratado para eliminar a su padre."

"¿Y cómo encaja el hijo de Gunter en Norilsk?" Le pregunté, encontrándome molesta.

Boris se veía un poco culpable, pero me miró a los ojos y luego a Edward. "El hombre que nos contrató hace tantos años para eliminar a Gunter fue encontrado torturado en su propia casa. Si Stahl lo hizo, entonces lo conduciría directamente a Norilsk tan pronto como investigara el nombre de Carlisle."

"¿Y tú simplemente permitiste que se llevaran a Carlisle a fin de que él hiciera todo esto?" Dije con brusquedad, cerrando mis manos en puños.

Boris negó con vehemencia. "No tuve tiempo para informar de todo esto a Carlisle. Cuando supe que ya estaba en Moscú, yo estaba infiltrado en MFQ—como ustedes lo llaman. Estaba tratando de conseguir información para darle a Carlisle. Tenía que saber con quién se estaba asociando su comprador potencial, sin mencionar cómo prácticamente tenían secuestrada Norilsk."

"¿Fue por eso que desapareciste?" Le pregunté. "Porque Carlisle no tenía idea que te habías esfumado."

"Salí de una puta vez de ahí cuando Maslov me llamó, suplicándome que le ayudara. Estaba por tener una reunión con Carlisle, pero creía que estaba siendo vigilado. Le mandé todo por correo para que se lo diera a tu padre sin que se dieran cuenta. Eso fue dos días antes de que se lo llevaran. Fue la única forma en que podíamos hacerlo sin levantar sospechas," explicó. "Lo que quiero saber es, ¿por qué tu papá vino aquí de todos modos? Normalmente no lo haría."

Edward sacudió su cabeza, pero sus hombros cayeron un poco. "Maslov lo manipuló. Así que… quién haya tirado de esos hilos de la marioneta debe haberlo amenazado a fin de que convenciera a papá de volar al menos a Moscú. Estuvieron jodiendo lo suficiente como para ponernos en alerta. Mi teoría es que Maslov estaba hasta el fondo, de modo que cuando finalmente trató de pedir la maldita ayuda ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando nos involucramos y descubrimos quién eras y que habías desaparecido, mi padre al fin supo que estaba en problemas."

Boris se veía abatido al escuchar eso. "Debí haberme movido más rápido."

"Tal vez," Edward concordó, encogiendo un hombro. "No estoy seguro de creerte. Todavía estás sobre jodido hielo muy delgado conmigo, pero tenemos que salir de una puta vez de aquí. Quién sea que tenga a mi papá solo nos dio muy poco margen para encontrar lo que necesitan. Si ese tipo Stefan está ahí afuera, entonces mi equipo tiene que ser mejor, más rápido y más listo." Edward miró alrededor hacia nosotros. "Se le tiene que vigilar todo el tiempo. No le quiten los ojos de encima, pero suban. Primero volveremos a Kiev."

 **~oOo~**

Coloqué la tableta sobre la cama, sintiéndome mucho mejor después de una ducha. Chernobyl me había dejado sintiéndome asquerosa y sucia, sin mencionar un poco perturbada después de haber visto a cuatro hombres encontrar su muerte bajo el amenazador extremo de un rifle de francotirador. El viaje de regreso a Kiev había sido en silencio, pero estábamos un paso más cerca de recuperar a Carlisle. La siguiente pregunta era, ahora dónde.

Podía escuchar la voz de Edward en la habitación de hotel de al lado. Eleazar y Felix se iban a encargar de Boris. Jasper había desarmado el rifle de francotirador, el hombre no había tenido ninguna otra arma en él o incluso en el coche que había rentado, el que Emmett había conducido de vuelta.

El rostro de Rose fue el que me saludó cuando me conecté con Alaska.

Sonriendo, le dije, "Dime que al fin está durmiendo."

Rose soltó un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "Alice finalmente está durmiendo. Amenacé la vida de todos sus secuaces si la despiertan."

Me reí entre dientes. "Muy bien."

"¿Ustedes están bien?" Preguntó.

Asintiendo, le dije, "Sí, estamos bien. Eso estuvo cerca. La próxima vez, vamos a necesitarlas. No vimos que se acercara nadie. Casi perdimos a Alec y Kurt."

"Créeme, Alice estaba jodidamente encabronada. Pasó una buena cantidad de horas reconfigurando a Igor para que te alerte la próxima vez que haya una fuente de calor acercándose." Su nariz se arrugó un poco. "Estoy casi segura que un ratón podría acercarse y lo sabrás."

Sonreí. "No lo dudo. Al duendecillo no le gustan los errores, y nunca permite que ocurran dos veces."

Rose se echó a reír. "No jodas. Si Igor fuera hombre, hubiera castrado su trasero."

Pasé los siguientes minutos poniéndome al día con Rose respecto a nuestros más recientes eventos, incluyendo todo lo que Boris nos dijo.

Ella tomó notas, empezó algunas búsquedas, pero finalmente levantó la vista hacia mí. "¿Sabes?... Si este tipo Yury y el contrabandista de armas… um, Stefan… si esos cretinos están usando Norilsk para hacer su trabajo sucio, entonces, ¿dónde está este pendejo de Stahl?" Me sonrió con arrepentimiento, levantando un dedo. "Encontramos eso, y puede que encontremos dónde tienen a Carlisle."

"Lo sé. Créeme, esa idea ha cruzado mi mente. Alice iba a investigarlo, usando el nombre de su mamá y los diferentes apellidos. ¿Sabes si encontró algo?" Le pregunté.

"Estaba siguiendo algunas pistas. Sabré más cuando se levante," explicó. "No quería decírtelo hasta que estuviera segura."

"Está bien," dije con un suspiro, al comprender esa línea de razonamiento. Por cómo estaban las cosas ya recibíamos suficiente información.

"Entonces, ¿a dónde ahora?" Preguntó.

"De regreso a la casa de seguridad de El," le dije. "Mañana el hermano de Irina va a volar a Kiev para recoger a algunos de nosotros en su avión. Ahora somos muchos para el helicóptero de Edward. Nos reorganizaremos ahí, resolveremos si MFQ es a dónde nos dirigimos ahora. Yo supongo que sí. Solo tendremos dos días para tener todo antes de que haya otra llamada de rescate."

"Eso va a ser algo difícil," dijo con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Ese lugar está bastante asegurado, por lo que he podido ver."

"Todo eso recaerá en Mickey, la pobre. De hecho, vamos a tener que irrumpir," le dije. "Sabré más una vez que regresemos a la casa de seguridad."

"Muy bien. Hablando de los secuaces, ¿quieres ver a los tuyos?" Rose preguntó riéndose entre dientes.

"Sí, mucho." Sonreí. "En realidad, es la razón por la que llamaba."

La escuché llamar a Bethy y a Sammy al mismo tiempo que Edward entraba en la habitación. Le hice un gesto para que se acercara, y se acostó junto a mí en la cama.

Me dio un beso en la cabeza, susurrando. "Gracias. Iba a pedirte que los llamaras antes de dormirnos."

Sonriendo, asentí, pero los dos contemplamos a nuestros niños cuando aparecieron en la pantalla.

"¡Hola!" Bethy dijo emocionada.

"Hola, niña hermosa," dije con un suspiro. "¿Te has portado bien con Tía Kate y _Nanny_?"

"Caleb se metió en problemas. Rompió una ventana con una pelota," dijo Sammy con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Pero nos estamos portando bien, mami. Lo prometo," Bethy me juró, incluso hasta el grado de cruzar su corazón.

Edward y yo nos reímos, y nos sentamos un buen rato a escuchar sus balbuceos. Nos contaron que Tom les estaba enseñando cómo ensillar caballos, que arrearon a las ovejas, que Lock y Load persiguieron un conejo por toda la propiedad, y así. El sonido de su parloteo fue prácticamente lo mejor que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

"Beffy tuvo un mal sueño," susurró Sammy, agachándose cuando su hermana lo calló.

"Sin golpes," la regañé, frunciendo el ceño. "Nena, ¿qué mal sueño?"

"¿Quieres hablar de ello, pequeña dulzura?" Edward preguntó, su rostro poniéndose serio.

"No," refunfuñó, dándole a su hermano una mirada severa. " _Nanny_ dice que es solo porque los echo de menos."

"También te echamos de menos," Edward y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"A los dos," añadió Edward. "¿Pero estás bien? ¿De qué era el sueño?"

Bethy hizo un ligero puchero, pero tomábamos en serio sus pesadillas. No las tenía tan a menudo como antes, pero de vez en cuando, su secuestro regresaba.

"El hombre malo," murmuró, sin mirar la pantalla.

El rostro de Edward se veía desolado, porque siempre que el hombre malo era mencionado, él envolvía a su hija en la seguridad de sus brazos y hablaba con ella, pero ahora no podía tocarla. Sabía que tenía que estarlo matando.

"Pequeña dulzura, mírame," le ordenó con voz baja, y ella lo hizo. "¿Qué te he dicho sobre él?"

"Que se ha ido, papi. ¡Lo sé! ¡Sammy no debía haberles dicho!" Prácticamente gritó.

"¡ _Nanny_ dijo que tenías que decirles!" Sammy argumentó, rodándole los ojos.

Edward se rio de ambos. Nos era imposible permanecer serios cuando eran tan parecidos a nosotros—tercos e inteligentes y simplemente valientes.

"Suficiente, ustedes dos," les dijo riéndose entre dientes. Cuando miraron de nuevo en su dirección, les dijo, "Sé que esto es difícil, que por lo general no nos separamos por tanto tiempo, pero yo…" Frunció el ceño, dejando de hablar.

"Chicos," los llamé, entrelazando mis dedos con los de Edward. "Estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos por terminar y regresar. Tienen que ser pacientes. Los amamos y extrañamos, y estamos trabajando muy duro. Pero Bethy, hiciste lo correcto al ir con _Nanny_ , porque adivina qué," le dije, sonriendo cuando negó. "Yo también tuve una pesadilla. Son escalofriantes, y sé que nadie las ahuyenta mejor que papi, pero un abrazo de _Nanny_ también funciona. Hazlo de nuevo si lo necesitas, ¿de acuerdo? Las pesadillas las tiene todo el mundo. No hay nada malo con ello."

"¿Estabas asustada?" Me preguntó, jugando con un lápiz sobre la mesa.

"Totalmente, cariño," le dije.

"¿Y papá te dio abrazos?" Preguntó, mirando del uno al otro.

Edward se rio entre dientes, porque me había dado más que un abrazo, pero nuestra hija no tenía que saber eso.

"Lo hizo, y sé que él es el mejor dando abrazos, pero _Nanny_ le sigue de cerca. Lo prometo. Tómalo de alguien que sabe, ¿sí?" Le dije, sonriendo e inclinándome hacia el beso de Edward en mi sien.

"Quiero abrazos y besos cuando vengas a casa," le ordenó a Edward, señalando con un dedo en su dirección.

"¡Sí, señorita!" Gruñó, guiñándole un ojo y dándole un saludo.

"¿Ya encontraron a _Poppy_?" Sammy preguntó en voz baja.

"Todavía no, peque, pero lo estamos intentando." Le dijo Edward.

"¿Creen que… si lo encuentras… todavía vayamos a acampar?" Nos preguntó.

"No estoy seguro que _Poppy_ haya roto una promesa que les haya hecho, ¿o sí?" Edward les preguntó. "Nunca me rompió una." Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo cuando los niños sacudieron sus cabezas. "Tal vez llegue tarde, pero si dice que va a hacer algo, entonces lo hará."

Esa fue una promesa difícil de hacer, pero podía ver la implacable determinación en los ojos de mi esposo cuando me miró. Planeaba mover montañas para recuperar a su padre, tan solo para poder regresarles su _Poppy_ a sus hijos.

Asentí, dándole vuelta a la tableta. "Los amamos chicos. Cuídense."

"Hablaremos con ustedes pronto," dijo Edward, esperando hasta que ellos lo dijeran en respuesta. Levantó su mano para apagar la tableta, y cuando se volvió hacia mí, podía ver su preocupación. "N-No p-puedo f-fallarles."

"No imagino que pudieras hacerlo aun si lo intentaras, Edward," le dije para tranquilizarlo, quitándole la gorra y pasando mis dedos por su cabello. "Ve a ducharte, cariño. Te quiero descansado cuando despeguemos mañana."

Suspiró con cansancio, levantándose de la cama. "Sí, señora."

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

"¿Crees que ahora podamos confiar en esta información?" Preguntó Jasper, dándole a Boris una mirada de soslayo, pero señalando los planos de MFQ en la tableta en su mano.

"Maldición, no tenemos otra opción," murmuré en respuesta, encogiendo un hombro. "Sin importar qué, tenemos que entrar en esa fusión y tomar ese uranio."

"Esa mierda es ilegal, ¿sabes?" me dijo, recargándose contra la entrada del hangar.

Teníamos el suficiente tiempo de haber regresado a la casa de Irina para aterrizar, comer, y que todos durmieran un poco—muy poco. Era el único lugar en el que Eleazar y yo pensamos que cabría todo el mundo. Kurt, Mickey, y Bella estaban por contactar a Alice. Necesitábamos saber si había encontrado algo de Vladimir Stahl. Boris estaba bajo el control de Felix, pero Eleazar caminaba hacia nosotros.

"Tengo una sugerencia sobre la entrada a MFQ," susurró para que no hiciera eco en el hangar. "Pero primero… quiero hablar con mi hermana. Quiero saber qué le dijo Carlisle sobre este pendejo," gruñó, señalando a Boris.

Sonriendo, le di una palmada en el hombro. "Deberíamos dejarlo escuchar, ¿sí?"

Jasper se rio entre dientes. "Eso debería hacerlo sudar. Si ella dice algo malo, este hijo de puta está frito." Se acercó a mí. "Y no estoy seguro que Bellsy no te gane en eso."

Soltando un resoplido, asentí. "Tal vez la deje."

Atravesamos el hangar de vuelta al área habitable. Eleazar y yo nos sentamos junto a Bella, que ya estaba iniciando una videollamada con Alice.

" _Wow_ , ¿por qué tan _serios_?" Alice se burló, pero levantó su mano. "No respondan. Ignórenme. He estado viendo mapas por las últimas horas. Lamento lo de Chernobyl. No sucederá de nuevo."

"Alice," le dije con un risita al ver su fiera expresión. "Nadie te culpa. Sé que tenemos que revisar algunas cosas contigo, pero, ¿te es posible traer a Esme?"

Su cabeza se giró de golpe desde la pantalla que había estado estudiando, pero asintió solemne. "Sip, sip, sip. Déjame hablarle."

Bella me miró, su frente arrugándose, y la besé, susurrando, "Ya lo verás."

Mickey, Emmett, y Felix tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa. Boris era el único fuera de la vista de la cámara cuando Esme apareció en la pantalla. Lucía como si Alice la hubiese despertado Traía una bata, pero su rostro estaba esperanzado.

"¿Edward? ¿El? ¿Todo está bien?" Preguntó, y vi lo exhausta que lucía. Me dolía pensar que no estaba descansando.

"Estamos bien, Es," su hermano respondió. "Pero tenemos algunas preguntas para ti. Lo siento si te despertamos."

Agitó su mano sin darle importancia a su preocupación, pero dijo, "No me importa eso. ¿Qué necesitan?"

"Dinos lo que Carlisle te dijo sobre Boris," Eleazar declaró, levantándole una ceja al hombre en cuestión. "¿Lo conociste? ¿Hablaste con él al teléfono?"

Ya estaba sacudiendo su cabeza. "Nunca lo conocí. Carlisle estaba ansiando presentarnos, pero no…"

"Entiendo," le dije para tranquilizarla. "¿Qué te dijo papá?"

"Aunque lo escuché por teléfono," respondió, sonriendo un poco. "Es ruso, pero su acento no es marcado, y su inglés es perfecto." Cuando asentí, ella continuó. "Tu papá me mostró una foto de los dos… en la Guerra del Golfo."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, porque hasta ahora, había dicho todo lo que el hombre mayor al otro extremo de la mesa había dicho.

"¿Puedes recordar cómo lucía, Es?" Eleazar la apremió.

"Sí, tiene más o menos la edad de Carlisle, es más bajo, con canas en sus sienes, aunque Carlisle dijo que ahora está más canoso. Y también me dijo que Boris cojea al caminar, que tiene suerte de cojear, porque casi lo matan en una misión hace siglos. Dijo que si él no lo hubiese empujado para quitarlo del camino, la granada hubiera matado a Boris en vez de solo herir su pierna."

Levantando la vista, vi que Boris asentía, pero estaba tomando muy bien está línea de interrogación, como si hubiese supuesto que ocurriría. Tenía que reconocérselo al viejo; se había quedado tan fresco como una maldita lechuga cuando mi arma estaba apuntando su frente, aún más cuando mi esposa lo había cuestionado, y no se había tomado muy en serio que se le vigilara como prisionero de guerra.

Volví a mirar a mi madrastra. "¿Algo más, Esme?"

Asintió. "Sí. Carlisle me dio el número de contacto de Boris. Dijo que si perdía contacto con ustedes o nos separábamos en Moscú, tenía que llamarlo, confiar en él. Se supone que le dijera quién era yo, y que le preguntara..." Frunció el ceño, frotando su frente. "Se suponía que le dijera, 'el hogar es dónde está el corazón'."

"Tu corazón se queda contigo, es tu alma la que dejas en el hogar," Boris respondió en voz baja.

"¡Sí, exactamente! ¿Cómo saben ustedes eso?" Preguntó Esme.

Sonriendo con suficiencia, sacudí mi cabeza. Entonces, el viejo era real. Le hice una seña para que se acercara. "Esme, conoce a Boris Zukov."

Bella se levantó y le ofreció su silla a Boris, y él la tomó, pero ella se quedó de pie detrás de mí con sus manos en mis hombros.

"Esme, es un honor conocerte," Boris dijo en voz baja, colocando su mano sobre su corazón. "Lamento que sea bajo estas circunstancias. No fui lo bastante rápido. Traté de llegar a ustedes. De verdad."

Ella le sonrió cordialmente, pero luego se puso seria. "La última vez que ustedes dos hablaron, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que nos fuéramos?"

"Él me juró que tenía todo bajo control. Y la última vez que hablamos, no sabía qué tan serio era esto. Por mi vida, te lo traeré de vuelta," le juró, y por primera vez, vi por qué mi papá confiaba en este hombre. Decía en serio cada palabra.

Eleazar conocía mejor a su hermana que el resto de nosotros, porque la detuvo de decir lo que sea que estaba por decir. "Tranquila, Esme. Ayer pasó la prueba brillantemente—sacó nuestros traseros de una situación difícil. Nos va a ser de mucha utilidad," le prometió, pero fue el agarre en el hombro de Boris el que no pasó desapercibido.

El viejo hizo una mueca, pero asintió al mismo tiempo, lo que provocó que Jasper y Emmett se rieran de él. Eleazar era un hombre mayor, pero no debías joder con él. Todos lo respetábamos, y era tan duro como una puñetera piedra.

Esme asintió, mirando alrededor de la pantalla. "¿Todos siguen bien?"

"Sí, señora," todos le respondimos—cada uno de nosotros.

"Bien. Si eso es todo, los dejaré de nuevo con Alice antes de que deje una muesca en los pisos de Kate paseándose de aquí para allá," dijo, dándonos una pequeña sonrisa. Antes de que dejara la pantalla, nos miró. "Edward, Bella, estoy al pendiente de Bethy."

"¿Otra pesadilla?" Bella preguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante sobre mi hombro.

"Sí. Creo que es solo porque está preocupada y los echa de menos, pero ha estado entrando a mi habitación," nos dijo y luego sonrió. "No que me moleste. Es buena para acurrucarse."

"Sí que lo es," le dije riéndome entre dientes. "Gracias, Esme. Estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos."

"Lo sé. Todos lo hacemos," declaró antes de ponerse de pie. "Los amo a todos. Tengan cuidado, ¿sí?"

De nuevo, el hangar hizo eco con un, "Sí, señora," de todos nosotros.

Alice se volvió a sentar frente a la computadora, mirando al hombre entre Eleazar y yo. "¿Tiene una identificación?" Preguntó, entrecerrándole sus ojos.

"Sip," respondió Kurt, sosteniéndola para que la viera.

"Mmmm," murmuró, luciendo como si no fuera creerse una mierda hasta que revisara a Boris ella misma. "Veamos, veamos, veamos… Hablaste con Carlisle unos tres días antes de que se lo llevaran. No tienes una casa a tu nombre, sin embargo, tus principales actividades residen justo a las afueras de Moscú," dijo, levantándole una ceja. "Ya sabes, actividad de tarjetas de crédito, prescripciones de farmacia, tarjeta de biblioteca… y renta de películas."

Las cejas de Boris se dispararon hacia arriba. "Vaya que me oculté bien."

"Pfft, como si pudieras," Alice se burló, rodando los ojos. "No de mí. No cuando Carlisle me enseñó qué buscar. Fantasmas, mi trasero. Todo tiene que ver en dónde buscas." Le sonrió con súper dulzura. "Y mira eso… llegaste a Moscú con un día de retraso y un dólar menos, sin mencionar un pequeño problema por aquí y por allá."

Bella se rio entre dientes. "Suficiente, duendecillo. O se gana nuestra confianza," dijo, dándole a Boris una mirada firme, "o no. Le sugiero que se comporte, o no le irá bien."

Riéndome entre dientes al escuchar a mi malvada chica y al ver el rostro pálido y preocupado de Boris, me volví hacia Alice en la pantalla. "Stahl, Alice. ¿Qué averiguaste?"

"Bien, bien, bien," repitió. "Al grano, entonces. No hay nada a nombre de ese hombre. Y me refiero a nada. Investigué el nombre de su madre, solo para seguir su rastro después que dejaran Chernobyl… y al padre de Vladimir. Dejaron Ucrania, rentaron un pequeño lugar en Moscú, solo para finalmente mudarse al norte de St. Petersburgo a vivir con el único pariente vivo de Celia… su hermana, Sasha. Su apellido era Spektor."

"Oh demonios," dijo Emmett con un suspiro, sentándose hacia adelante. "Déjame adivinar, enana. Nuestro amigo Vlad tiene un primo. ¿Tal vez responde al nombre de Yury?"

Alice frunció el ceño a la pantalla y luego hacia nosotros. "Sí, sí, sí. ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?"

Todos miramos a Boris, pero luego a Eleazar, que habló. "Haz una referencia cruzada de Yury Spektor con Norilsk, Alice," le dijo.

"Él es el comprador que se arrepintió," susurró, levantando la vista hacia nosotros. "De acuerdo, suéltenlo… ¿qué saben?"

Me volví hacia Eleazar. "Creo que Yury está jugando para los dos bandos. ¿Qué piensas?"

El se rio suavemente. "Estoy pensando lo mismo. Es leal a su primo, pero George Stefan le da más dinero. Así que… veamos." Se levantó y empezó a pasearse de un lado al otro. "Entonces, Yury creció con Vladimir, escuchando todo sobre cómo las cosas se fueron al infierno en Chernobyl y luego cuando Alexander fue asesinado. Veo que Gunter siguió a su familia a St. Petersburgo, así que me pregunto si el niño no vio a su padre contra los deseos de su madre."

"Oh, maldición," Bella jadeó, su boca abriéndose. "Entonces… el padre de Vlad probablemente cambió la historia a cómo fue agraviado, tal vez Vlad sí se enteró de quién asesinó a su padre, y planearon llevarse a Carlisle desde el principio." Sonrió un poco. "Pero cuando contrataron a George Stefan, él los jodió… o Yury ayudó a joder a su primo."

"¿Qué apuestas a que es Yury con quién he estado hablando al teléfono?" Pregunté a nadie en particular. Todos se quedaron quietos por un momento, pero me miraron. "¿Qué? Es solo una suposición," me defendí, encogiendo un hombro.

"No, no, chico," declaró Alec, poniéndose de pie. "Joder, es una suposición realmente buena. De hecho, es una idea magnífica." Se volvió hacia Boris. "Es el momento de ganarte la comida. Cuando estuviste en Norilks, ¿qué viste?"

"No mucho," respondió. "Yury estaba ahí, pero creo que porque estaba ahí por órdenes de Carlisle, no se dejaba ver. Pero sus hombres me vigilaban todo el tiempo."

Bella se volvió a inclinar sobre mí. "Alice, ¿dónde pasa Yury la mayoría de su tiempo? ¿Dónde gasta su dinero?"

Alice tecleó sin parar en la computadora, asintiendo como acostumbraba a hacerlo. "Trabaja principalmente en la mina llamada Mayak." Hizo aparecer un mapa de Norilsk en la pantalla. "Ven… Norilsk es algo grande, pero hay unas seis minas totalmente funcionales y operacionales. Se podría decir que cada mina tiene su propia aldea en torno a ella dónde viven los trabajadores. Son puros departamentos y casas, pero él vive ahí con su esposa y trabaja en las oficinas de esa mina."

"Como lo hacía Sergei Maslov," Boris añadió asintiendo.

"Quién, por cierto, puede que se recupere," murmuró Alice, dándonos una mirada significativa. "Todavía está en estado crítico, pero parece mantenerse."

"Es bueno saberlo, Alice," le dije, pero me volví hacia Eleazar. "Déjame preguntarte… Cuando Norilsk estaba haciendo negocios sucios por la puerta trasera, ¿qué mina era esa llamada puerta trasera?"

El sonrió. "Mayak."

"Por supuesto que sí," Bella dijo con una risita. "Tal parece que las cosas nunca cambian. Y odio apresurar a todo el mundo, pero de verdad tenemos que hablar sobre MFQ. Porque tenemos…" Le echó un vistazo al reloj. "Tenemos menos de cuarenta y ocho horas antes de que este pendejo nos llame… o mejor dicho, que llame a Edward otra vez sobre Carlisle y…"

"Tranquila, dulzura," le dije para calmarla, volviéndome para atraerla a mí. "Creo que Eleazar tiene una idea sobre eso."

Eleazar asintió, mirando a Felix. "No sé ustedes chicos, pero de verdad no creo que sea una buena idea irrumpir en una instalación que esencialmente podría ponernos a todos en la cárcel por el resto de nuestras vidas. Irrumpir en MFQ es peligroso. Yo digo que… dejemos que Stefan lo haga."

Todos empezaron a discutir al mismo tiempo, pero el estridente silbido de Mickey nos calló.

"¿Pueden cerrar la boca de una puta vez y dejarlo que nos explique?" Dijo con un suspiro, rodando los ojos.

El soltó un resoplido, pero asintió una vez en su dirección. "Felix y yo podríamos entrar… de forma profesional. Explicar la situación. Podríamos asumir la total responsabilidad por la posesión del uranio de Gunter. Podríamos etiquetarlo, rastrearlo y seguirlo."

"Espera," dijo Bella, girándose para quedar frente a él. "Quieres decir entrar como ustedes mismos, agentes de la CIA, informándole a MFQ exactamente lo que está sucediendo."

"Sí, porque te garantizo que el cabrón de Stefan ya está en camino hacia allá mientras hablamos. Sabe que el único lugar dónde puede conseguir el uranio para esos misiles es ahí," declaró El, señalando el contenedor de almacenamiento que habíamos tomado en Chernobyl. Luego cogió los chips GPS extra y un par de microcámaras. "Vamos a asumir la responsabilidad por él, no solo prometiendo regresarlo, sino también detener al pendejo que lo contrabandea. Lo etiquetamos y lo seguimos. Apostaría a que va a dirigirse directamente al norte de Norilsk, específicamente a la mina Mayak."

"¿Y si no?" Replicó Jasper.

"Todavía podríamos seguirlo," Alice habló. "De hecho, sin ningún problema. Sobre todo si sabemos que nadie va a joder con él. Solo dilo, y guiaré a Kurt para que los calibre, y Mickey puede mostrarte cómo pegar la cámara para que no sea vista."

Todos los ojos se posaron en mí. Y joder, no por primera vez, odiaba ser yo quién tomara las decisiones. Hacía más evidente la maldita ausencia de mi padre.

Suspirando, miré alrededor, pero mi mirada se posó en Emmett, luego en Mickey, y finalmente en Bella. Irrumpir en MFQ era jodidamente riesgoso… e ilegal, y si por alguna razón no tuviéramos éxito, entonces todos en ese hangar, esencialmente, podríamos ir a la cárcel o ser asesinados. Seguir la sugerencia de Eleazar lo haría más fácil para todos, pero la posibilidad de perder la última clave para recuperar a mi papá era un gran peso sobre mí. Me puse de pie, mis manos agarrando mi cabello.

Como si pudiera leer mi mente, la mano de Felix descendió sobre mi hombro. "No lo perderemos, Ed. Si tengo que seguir yo solo a ese pendejo, rastrearemos ese uranio."

Asentí en señal de que lo escuché, pero froté mi boca mientras lo consideraba. Mirando de El a Felix, mordí mi labio inferior. "Está bien," dije con un suspiro, asintiendo. "Está bien, pero lo haremos a mi manera." Levanté un dedo. "Quieres parecer oficial, y queremos ganarles a esos pendejos, así que yo los llevaré. Alec y yo estaremos dentro del helicóptero. Todos los demás se quedan aquí." Todos empezaron a discutir, mi esposa una de ellos, pero levanté mi mano. "¡Basta!" Grité, mirando a Bella. "Lo digo en serio. Tiene que verse tan oficial como sea posible, y van a entrar y salir. Eso es todo. Volaremos aquí para reagruparnos y rastrear a Stefan. Una vez que estemos seguros de dónde se detuvo, vamos a entrar velozmente y con fuerza. ¿Entendido?" Pregunté, y recibí murmullos de aceptación.

Bella sacudió su cabeza, fulminándome con la mirada. "Esta será la única vez que nos separemos, Cullen," me ordenó con firmeza, "pero lo entiendo. Voy a hacerme cargo de la información…" Levantó un dedo. "Con una condición, Edward."

"¿Cuál es?" Le pregunté, pensando que haría lo que me pidiera, porque ella siempre pensaba ángulos de la mierda que ninguno de nosotros consideraba.

"Lleva a Jasper contigo, déjalo en alguna parte en que pueda monitorearlos. Los quiero protegidos todo el tiempo," declaró, mirando a Jasper, que parecía dispuesto a hacer lo que ella pedía.

Me volví hacia Eleazar. "¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

"Nop, chico," dijo El riéndose entre dientes. "De hecho, es una idea inteligente por si Stefan tiene a sus propios hombres allá afuera."

Volviéndome una vez más hacia mi esposa, sonreí con suficiencia, "Trato hecho, dulzura. Ahora, pongamos en marcha esta mierda. Necesito cargar combustible, y Eleazar y Felix necesitan vestirse. Quiero salir en una hora."

* * *

 _ **Muy bien, ahora ya tenemos a todos los jugadores y el papel de cada uno. Vladimir quiere la venganza por la muerte de su padre, tal parece que está recibiendo la ayuda de su primo Yury, ¿será él el que ha estado llamando a Edward? Stefan fue contratado por Vladimir para conseguir el trabajo de su padre, pero lo traicionó y si lo busca, pero para venderlo al mejor postor, por eso están aprovechando que tienen a Carlisle para chantajear a su viejo equipo y obligarlos a conseguir lo que ellos quieren antes que Stefan. Pero, evidentemente el equipo del que Vladimir escuchó, no es el mismo con el que están tratando, este es mucho mejor :) Hasta Boris se sorprendió de lo que ya habían averiguado. Hablando de Boris, ¿cuál es el veredicto? ¿Amigo o enemigo? Como siempre, espero ansiosa sus comentarios y teorías. Muchas gracias por seguir dando su apoyo.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: eliroso, EmDreams Hunter, ameli2703, Angel twilighter, Cary, Mónica del Valle, Antonia, YessyVL13, Mery, injoa, lauritacullenswan, Angeles, Kabum, paosierra, Adriu, beakis, Gissy Cullen Swan, Pera l.t, Sei, kitty, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Vanina Cantamutto, Sami, Tecupi, dushakis, Anastacia T. Crawford, Marlecullen, rjnavajas, Yoliki, lizdayanna, Pam Malfoy Black, niyus1205, debynoe, Maribel, lagie, Andre Ojeda, SandraSance, BereB, glow0718, Ericastelo, tulgarita, Sully YM, Mafer, Shikara65, bbluelilas, ValeWhitlockGrey, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo la traduzco.

 **Y, ¿quién más podría ser mi Beta? Solo ella me soporta :P Gracias a Erica Castelo por seguir conmigo.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11

 **CARLISLE**

Sobé mis muñecas, mirando furioso los cortes y la sangre que quedaban cuando me quitaban las ataduras. Con un profundo suspiro, levanté la vista hacia los dos hombres que esperaban que comiera. Noté que no se habían molestado en ocultar sus rostros esta vez, y traté de no dejar que eso me molestara.

Sin embargo, estaba muy hambriento y sediento para centrarme demasiado en algo más que mi gran tazón de estofado frente a mí. Cogiendo la cuchara, le di una probada. No era el mejor, pero desde luego le ganaba a algunas de las comidas que había consumido en el ejército, y definitivamente era mejor que nada.

Mis ojos siguieron a uno de los hombres mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro con impaciencia, para después observar al que estaba recargado en la entrada. Ninguno había dicho una palabra, aunque me preguntaba cuál llamaría a mi hijo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos tenía la puta nariz rota de cuando golpeé a uno con la cabeza el primer día. Eso me decepcionó.

Alexander Gunter. Ese hijo de puta.

Suspiré, sacudí mi cabeza y continué comiendo en silencio. Ese trabajo había sido hace mucho tiempo, y nunca pensé que traería consecuencias, lo que me recordó que le debía a Edward una disculpa. Debía haberlo escuchado en lo referente a venir aquí, porque ni en mis sueños más salvajes creí que las cosas irían tan lejos, que esta mierda tuviera relación. Estos pendejos estúpidos estaban usando a _mi hijo, mi familia_ , para que les consigan lo que ellos quieren. Y conociéndolos como los conozco, también lo harían. Edward atravesaría el infierno por su familia y su equipo, y esto no era diferente. Sin embargo, si mi hijo les daba armas nucleares a estos hijos de puta, iba a patear su trasero. En todo caso—eso me hacía más determinado a salir de una puta vez de aquí.

El hombre junto a la puerta le habló en voz baja a su compañero paseándose, y capté las palabras, "relájate, primo y venganza." Mirando a los ojos al hombre que se paseaba de un lado al otro frente a mí, vi su caminar por lo que realmente era—ira y odio puro. Y estaba dirigido hacia mí.

Sonriendo, terminé mi sopa, empujando el tazón. Me tomé mi tiempo bebiendo las dos botellas de agua sobre la mesa frente a mí. Podía ver que los dos hombres estaban armados, aunque sus armas estaban sujetas a sus muslos con fundas. Se estaban relajando en torno a mí, y eso significaba que mi silencio, mi cooperación, estaba funcionando. Los dejaba con una falsa sensación de seguridad a mi alrededor.

Me levanté de la mesa, lo que provocó que los dos hombres se tensaran, pero de verdad necesitaba estirar mis piernas. Solo me soltaban para comer y de vez en cuando para orinar, pero eso era todo; tan pronto como terminaba, estaba de vuelta en la silla o en el suelo con ataduras. Y esa idea y otro vistazo a mis ataduras me hicieron pensar en Bella.

Me examiné detenidamente… tomado un inventario mental de mis heridas y mi entorno. Estaba en mucho mejores condiciones que ella cuando se la llevó la rata psicópata de Miller, aunque sabía que yo tendría que esperar mucho más tiempo.

Bella me había contado una vez que cerró su mente al dolor, que perdía la consciencia a fin de sobrevivir. En ese entonces, había visto a mi hijo encontrar la paciencia que nunca supo que tenía a fin de sanarla, y mostró cada pizca de la hermosa alma de su madre—algo que creí que había muerto en él el día que ella nos dejó—todo el tiempo que resguardó, protegió, y le devolvió la vida a Bella. Ella había estado tan frágil como un conejito… y se asustaba con la misma facilidad.

Algo en esa idea, sobre la fuerza que Bella y Edward habían encontrado, me hizo sentir orgulloso, y determinado al mismo tiempo. Tal vez había estado encerrado en esa puñetera celda demasiado tiempo, pero para cuando mis guardias decidieron que ya había caminado bastante, yo estaba encabronado.

El guardia que se había estado paseando me agarró con rudeza, y sonreí en su dirección. "Debes tener un puto problema conmigo."

Me empujó con fuerza, mi espalda golpeando el muro de concreto. "Tengo que refrenarme para no matarte ahora," gruñó en mi rostro.

"Oh, así que _sí_ hablas inglés," canturreé en respuesta con una carcajada, empujándolo para alejarlo de mí cuando su compañero trató de apartarlo. "No puedes matarme. El cobarde de tu jefe me necesita con vida."

"No te va a necesitar siempre," me juró, sonriéndome. "Mataste a mi primo en Moscú."

Me eché a reír, subiendo mis mangas. "He matado a muchas personas en mi larga vida. Tienes que ser más específico, cabrón."

Por qué lo estaba provocando, no tenía idea. Tal vez esperaba que perdieran el control, que revelaran algo de información por error, o tal vez simplemente había estado atrapado por mucho tiempo. De cualquier manera, me sentía más vivo de lo que me había sentido en días.

"¿Fue el bastardo lento al que le disparé a mi derecha? ¿O el nervioso pedazo de mierda que le disparé a mi izquierda?" Pregunté con una sonrisa, pero decayó rápidamente cuando el guardia finalmente perdió la calma.

Se apresuró hacia mí, pero estaba preparado, de modo que esquivé su poderoso gancho, para luego empujar mi hombro con fuerza en su estómago. El hombre tenía que tener la edad de mi hijo, si no es que un poco más joven, pero era lento para reaccionar. En alguna parte de mi subconsciente escuché al otro guardia pidiendo ayuda, pero no me detuve. Aterrizamos en el suelo sucio con un gruñido, y tenía la ventaja. Poniéndome a horcajadas en su pecho, lo golpeé con mis puños una y otra vez, sin darle al pendejo una oportunidad de recuperar el aliento.

Justo cuando iba a agarrar su arma, tres hombres me levantaron y me pegaron contra la pared.

Escupieron ruso en mi rostro, luego entre ellos, y finalmente, sacaron al bastardo a rastras de mi celda. El hombre a mi izquierda murmuró un nombre que captó mi atención.

Yury.

A esas alturas había dejado de luchar. Permití que mis dos nuevos guardias ataran mis manos—por enfrente, esta vez—y me empujaran de vuelta al suelo, donde hicieron lo mismo con mis tobillos. Hice una mueca por el dolor, pero lo acepté. Fulminando a los guardias con la mirada cuando me dejaron solo para que pudieran limpiar mi almuerzo, me moví para tomar una posición más cómoda contra la pared.

Sacudí mi cabeza despacio, dejándola que cayera hacia atrás al frío y duro concreto detrás de mí. De pronto todo tenía sentido—el comportamiento vacilante de Sergei, la desaparición de Boris, mi cautiverio, e incluso porqué seguía con vida.

Era un anzuelo… para mi hijo.

Yury quería Norilsk y había sido el comprador que se arrepintió cuando hice que Boris investigara más profundo, pero ahora veía todo el cuadro… y reconocía la voz detrás de la sombra. La _había_ escuchado antes, y fui un tonto por no recordarlo.

Suspiré profundamente, cerré mis ojos mientras que mi corazón se calmaba. Justo antes de que mis guardias dejaran la habitación, los llamé, "¡Oigan! ¿Alguno de ustedes cabrones habla inglés?" Cuando uno asintió, le dije, "Dile a ese estúpido bastardo de Yury Spektor, que es un hombre muerto. No tiene idea de lo que hizo. No soy un anzuelo. Soy un puto localizador."

Me reí cuando dejaban la habitación, azotando la puerta de mi celda detrás de ellos. Sonriendo para mí mismo, saqué la cuchara que había robado de mi almuerzo. Con un poco de trabajo, podría ser de utilidad.

 **~oOo~**

 **BELLA**

"Presten atención, maldita sea," ordenó Mickey, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Tienen que saber cómo funciona esta cámara antes de que puedan meter a la hija de puta en cualquiera de los contenedores. ¿Entendido?"

"Señora," Felix y Eleazar respondieron al instante.

Me volví hacia Jasper y Edward. El primero se estaba poniendo una chaqueta camuflada que había encontrado en el depósito de Eleazar a un costado del hangar. El último estaba vestido todo de negro, al igual que Alec cuando salió de su pequeña habitación. Tanto Alec como Edward estaban sujetando sus armas a fundas en sus muslos.

Poniendo un mapa en la pantalla, miré a Jasper. "No hay un lugar alto para ti, Jazz. Sin embargo, MFQ está rodeada totalmente de bosque. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que trepaste un árbol?"

Sonrió, de forma dulce y torcida. "Aw, Bellsy… solo dime a dónde voy, ¿sí?"

Le guiñé un ojo, pero hice un acercamiento en un punto. "Aquí. El helipuerto está justo en la orilla de la propiedad. El mejor lugar para ti es está sección del bosque, pero vas a tener que ir a pie. Te dará la mejor posición no solo para ver el helicóptero, sino también por donde El y Felix entrarán al edificio. Voy a dejar que decidas dónde, pero Edward," dije, volviéndome hacia mi esposo, "tienes que dejarlo varias yardas atrás antes de descender aquí."

Asintió una vez, se puso su gorra de béisbol, y tomó la tableta de mi mano. "J, esos son como tres kilómetros. Lo que voy a hacer es bajarte, rodear la propiedad, y luego aterrizar. Eso te dará tiempo. De todos modos tenemos que pedir permiso para aterrizar."

"Entendido," respondió Jasper, pero revisó su rifle, solo para dejarlo sobre la mesa. "¿Y si veo a los hombres de Stefan?"

"¡No vayas a disparar!" Eleazar respondió desde el otro extremo de la mesa. "A menos que supongan una amenaza para nosotros, déjalos entrar y salir, pero me gustaría llegar allí antes que sus traseros. En otras palabras, me gustaría ver que actúen _después_ que nos hayamos ido."

"En ese caso, tenemos que irnos," replicó Edward. "Espero que tengas razón y lleguemos primero, pero si ven bajar esta mierda, puede que se den una idea."

"Hasta ahora, no hay peligro," declaró Felix, levantando su teléfono. "Acabo de llamar para organizar una reunión. Les dije que aumentaran la seguridad en las siguientes horas. Dijeron que harían algo mejor y que pondrían el lugar en confinamiento—nadie entra, nadie sale. Tú nos verificarás cuando aterricemos."

Había mucho ruido en el hangar mientras todos empacaban lo que los chicos iban a necesitar, pero lentamente empezó a vaciarse.

"Excelente," dije, mirando a Edward. "Ya tienes combustible. Emmett está en eso. Una vez que estés en el aire, me conectaré con Alice y calibraremos la cámara en el helicóptero."

Mis ojos se estrecharon al verlo. En ese momento él era la definición de concentración y determinación, pero también podía ver que estaba dejando que su temperamento lo controlara.

"Edward," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza, porque odiaba el hecho de que íbamos a separarnos, incluso por ese tiempo tan corto. Su cabeza se levantó de golpe de la tableta. "Será mejor que te mantengas centrado, y que tengas cuidado. ¿Está claro?"

"Sí, señora," dijo con voz baja.

"Tal vez haya un Plan B, cariño, pero si tenemos que usarlo, voy a estar muy _encabronada_ ," le advertí, sonriendo cuando él se rio un poco.

"Si lo sabré yo," murmuró, dejando la tableta sobre la mesa y estirando sus manos hacia mí. "Te necesito en mi oído, amor… y en mi hombro. Así que, comunicación constante." Agarró mi barbilla, forzándome a mirarlo a los ojos. El verde era intenso, penetrante, pero con mucho amor. "Aunque probablemente esta es la misión más sencilla, dulzura. Entramos, salimos. Nosotros solo somos observadores. Esta es la parte legal."

Soltando un resoplido, asentí. "¿Hasta ahora? No tanto."

"Cierto," concordó, dándome mi sonrisa dulce favorita. "T-Te a-amo. V-Volveremos m-mucho d-después d-de q-que o-oscurezca, pero quiero escucharte todo el maldito camino."

"Señor," le susurré en respuesta, pero me paré de puntillas para besar sus labios. "Te amo. Ten cuidado."

Sus dedos se deslizaron entre el cabello de mi nuca, enredándose en él casi con rudeza. Me besó como siempre me besa cuando tiene que dejarme así—concienzudamente, de forma posesiva y reclamando con su lengua por lo general dejándome sin siquiera tener idea de cuál era mi nombre. Este no fue diferente. Gemí cuando su mano tiró un poco de mi cabello, pero también al sentir que apretaba mi trasero. Edward era un jodido provocador.

Sonrió contra mis labios, dándome tres dulces besitos antes de apartarse. "Lo siento."

"No, no lo haces," le dije con una carcajada. "Pero será mejor que termines eso cuando vuelvas."

"Eso planeo, dulzura." Se rio entre dientes, me guiñó un ojo y cogió su bolsa de lona. "Incluso si tenemos escaparnos para hacerlo. Repetidamente."

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, me reí entre dientes. "Ponte en el aire, chico volador. Y dile a esos chicos que te traigan de vuelta conmigo."

"Señora," dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Lo encaminé hasta la puerta del hangar, y mis ojos permanecieron en él todo el camino hasta el helicóptero. Una vez que volvió a revisar algunas cosas, me dijo adiós con su mano antes de subir al asiento del piloto. No me quedé a verlo despegar. En vez de eso, regresé a la mesa, organizando mi equipo para poder ver todo.

"Igor, activar," declaré.

" _Sí, señorita Bella…"_

"Activa la cámara del helicóptero. Tenemos que ver todo."

Levanté la vista cuando el ruido estruendoso de las aspas del helicóptero sacudieron todo a mi alrededor al volar por encima. Sonreí para mí misma, sacudiendo la cabeza, porque probablemente lo había hecho a propósito. Había algo en ese sonido que era _sexy_ , reconfortante y simplemente… Edward, que casualmente era esas dos cosas y más.

El hangar se llenó con todos los que se quedaron. No dijeron nada al sentarse alrededor de la mesa y ponerse a trabajar junto a mí. Edward estaría en el aire por algunas horas, así que íbamos a usar ese tiempo para asegurarnos que la cámara estuviera funcionando, que los GPS en el bolsillo de El estuvieran activados, y si teníamos suerte, Alice podría captar una imagen de satélite de los caminos para entrar y salir de MFQ.

"Igor, contacta con Alaska, por favor," ordené, sonriendo cuando el rostro de mi hija llenó la pantalla. "Hola, niña hermosa. ¿Qué haces despierta?" Le pregunté.

"Hola, mami. Tía Alice me estaba mostrando dónde estás tú y papi," declaró, señalando la enorme pantalla en la pared detrás de ella que seguía constantemente de cerca nuestros rastreadores GPS. "Dice que papi está volando a una misión."

"Así es. Y puedes mirar por un rato, pero te quiero en pijamas y en la cama pronto, cariño."

"Sí, señora." Miró hacia arriba. "Aquí está tía Mack. ¡Te amo!"

"También te amo, Bethy." Sonreí cuando el rostro de Makenna tomó el lugar del de Bethy. "Hola. ¿Lista para ponernos a trabajar?"

"Soy toda tuya. En este momento Alice está accediendo a trasmisiones de satélite. Tendrás acceso en breve. Va a enviarte imágenes intermitentes." Se giró un poco y tecleó rápidamente. "Intentamos encontrar a ese tipo George Stefan. No pudimos. Al menos, no hay registros telefónicos, ningún vehículo a su nombre… ese tipo de cosas."

"Eso imaginé," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Por lo que sé, es el tipo de hombre que tienes que _conocer_ para contactarlo." Cuando miré alrededor de la mesa, cabezas asintieron de acuerdo. "¿Tenemos una foto de él?"

"Eso sí tengo," declaró, sonriendo y tecleando. "Te la estoy enviando ahora."

Vi la foto, mirando al único hombre en el lugar que podía identificar a Stefan, y Boris asintió. "Es él," murmuró.

Poniéndome en contacto con Edward, le dije, "Edward, te estoy enviando una foto por el teléfono de Alec. Es George Stefan."

"Entendido, dulzura," respondió en seguida.

"Es él, _Bellissima_ ," Alec añadió. "Estaremos al tanto."

Las siguientes horas estuvieron tranquilas. Edward se reportaba con su locación de vez en cuando, Alice enviaba la imagen ocasional de satélite de toda el área de Krasnoyarsk, que tenía unos cuantos vehículos que ella estaba vigilando, e Irina se presentó en el hangar con comida.

Mickey y yo nos sonreímos entre nosotras cuando Kurt prácticamente se cayó de la silla para ayudarla. Incluso le habló en ruso para que no pudiéramos entenderlo, el pendejo, pero Boris se veía muy divertido por la escena.

Nos burlamos de él como nunca en el momento que ella se fue con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

"Oh, amigo," Emmett dijo con una risa profunda y sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza. "Solo espera a que Eddie y Jazz regresen. Esta mierda es demasiado buena como para no tomarte el pelo."

"Será mejor que cuides tu trasero," Mickey le dijo con una sonrisa. "Puede que Eleazar te dispare por ella."

"Aw joder, ¿tú crees? Es solo que ella…"

Puse mis ojos en blanco. "Solo ten cuidado, casanova."

La risa resonó por el hangar e incluso por línea de radio de Edward. Su risa divertida fue todo lo que escuché, hasta que Eleazar habló.

"Irina puede cuidarse sola, pero te advierto… ella no es del tipo de chica que se deshecha, Kurt. Ella dejó mucho en Nueva York para volver a casa cuando su padre estaba enfermo. Ten cuidado," le advirtió, y cuando miré a Kurt, estaba asintiendo, aunque se quedó callado.

A medida que Edward se acercaba donde tenían que estar, el hangar se llenó de tensión y concentración. Yo miraba la cámara del helicóptero con Emmett a mi lado, Mickey monitoreaba la radio, y Alice tomó el lugar de Mack en la videollamada.

"Bethy ya se fue a dormir, Bellsy," murmuró, dándome una mirada significativa.

"Gracias, Alice," le dije, centrándome en la posición del helicóptero. "Edward, estás en posición. Es el momento de soltar a Jasper."

"Diez-cuatro, dulzura."

Sonreí al escuchar su voz, pero di una mirada minuciosa a todos los monitores. Edward estaba suspendido lo suficientemente alto para que Jasper pudiera rapelear, y justo cuando sus pies tocaron la hierba debajo de él, ya se estaba introduciendo en el bosque. El helicóptero se desvió a la izquierda, continuando su camino hacia MFQ, y Edward hizo exactamente lo que había prometido, que fue tomarse su tiempo anunciando su aterrizaje después de rodear por completo la fusión.

El rastreador GPS de Jasper mostraba su progreso. Tenía que haber estado corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitía el bosque, porque tan pronto como Edward descendió en el helipuerto, Jasper se detuvo a unas cuantas yardas del borde del bosque. Habíamos pegado una cámara a su rifle de francotirador solo para poder ver lo que él estaba viendo. Y lo que vimos fue a él trepando un árbol bastante grande, colocándose en alguna parte cerca de la cima. Toda la fusión se extendía frente a él después de que rompiera una rama grande por aquí y una ramita por allá.

De vuelta en el helicóptero, Edward y Alec salieron al helipuerto, para luego permanecer firmes junto a las puertas de carga. Estaban haciendo el papel de piloto y seguridad para Eleazar y Felix, y estaba funcionando perfectamente, porque tres hombres los encontraron donde terminaba el helipuerto. Hubo una ronda de apretón de manos, y unos cuantos gestos de cabeza en reconocimiento, y finalmente, llevaron a Eleazar y Felix al interior del edificio más cercano.

"Muy bien, todo el mundo, manténganse alerta," les ordené, mirando las pantallas frente a mí. "Mickey, quiero que monitorees a Jasper, Alice, quiero imagen de la seguridad interna de MFQ, si es posible."

"En ello, en ello, en ello," repitió. "Aunque no tienen mucha."

"Me conformo con lo que tengan," respondí, mirando las imágenes de satélite. "Vaya, vaya, vaya… mira lo que tenemos aquí," dije con tono cantadito, acercando la tableta. "Jasper no está solo en esos bosques."

"Dulzura, háblame," Edward demandó por el auricular.

"Hay movimiento en el lado norte de la fusión. Jasper, debes tener visual. Desde tu locación, aproximadamente a unos treinta yardas en lo profundo del bosque, a un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados. Echa un vistazo."

"¿Qué apuestas a que están esperando a que anochezca?" Preguntó, riéndose bajito. "Ed, Bellsy tiene razón. Tenemos compañía. Están muy interesados en la reciente actividad en los terrenos de la fusión, pero no están haciendo ningún movimiento. Y no veo a Stefan."

"Entendido," respondió Edward, pero tomó una respiración profunda. "El, ¿estás escuchando esta mierda?"

"Sí," respondió bajito. "Cambio de planes, chicos. Escuchen."

Tal parece que todos dejamos de respirar y nos inclinamos hacia adelante.

"Vamos a llevarnos esta caja, _pero_ …" Su voz nos instó a escucharlo al alargar la última palabra antes de continuar. "Pero vamos a dejar que esos bastardos nos la roben. Lo intentaron en Chernobyl; lo intentarán otra vez ahora. Felix y yo estamos tomando posesión y la responsabilidad en este momento. Los caballeros aquí presentes no quieren arriesgarse a un robo. Vamos a fijar los rastreadores GPS y la cámara antes de que siquiera intentemos subirla al helicóptero."

"Que me jodan," gimió Edward. "Está bien, escuchen todos. Jasper, te necesito atento a este helipuerto. Vas a esperar hasta que veas un problema. Entonces… _y solo entonces_ …tienes que encontrar una solución a ese problema. ¿Está claro?"

"Como el agua, Ed," Jasper respondió casualmente, pero definitivamente esa era su forma de trabajar. Todo el mundo podría estallar a su alrededor, y él tarareaba una melodía mientras salvaba nuestros traseros a través de la mira de su rifle.

"¿Dulzura?" Edward me llamó.

"Adelante," le dije.

"Mantén esos hermosos ojos muy atentos a nuestros amigos en el bosque. Quiero saber el segundo en que hagan un pequeño movimiento. ¿Entendido?"

"En alguna parte de eso escuché un cumplido. Lo aceptaré," le dije bromeando, sonriendo cuando soltó un resoplido. "Sí. Hasta ahora, no estás en peligro. No se han movido, así que relaja ese dulce trasero por mí, ¿está bien?"

Se rio suavemente, pero simplemente dijo, "Entendido."

Me encantaba coquetear con Edward por la radio. Todos lo hacíamos. Las chicas volvían locos a los chicos cuando había un caso de una esposa infiel bajo investigación, y los chicos nos llenaban los oídos de doble sentido y tomándonos el pelo. Nos mantenía con los pies en la tierra, evitaba que nos tomáramos la mierda demasiado en serio, y nos daba un momento para respirar.

"¿Qué? ¿No tengo un lindo trasero? ¿Qué demonios, _Bellissima_?" Alec bromeó por la radio, y podría jurar que escuché que Edward lo golpeó.

"Sí, lo tienes, Alec," le dije con un tono de voz apacible—el mismo tono que usaba con mis hijos—mientras examinaba las imágenes de satélite que Alice me estaba dando. "Simplemente favorezco el trasero junto al tuyo."

Edward soltó un resoplido, suspirando ruidosamente mezclándolo con un gemido.

Emmett sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa, pero sacudió su cabeza. "¿Sabes?" Dijo con una risita. "De hecho, he escuchado esta conversación antes. Una noche estábamos en un bar…"

"Emmett, joder, te juro por Dios que te mataré cuando regrese," Edward gruñó por la radio, lo que hizo que todos—incluyendo a Boris—se partieran de la puta risa. "No necesito tu trasero en esta misión."

"Silencio, Edward," lo reprendí bajito. "¿Crees que no veo a las mujeres mirándote? ¿Crees que no sé cómo solías ser? Por favor… ¿por quién me tomas?"

"Cierra la boca, dulzura…"

"Como sea," canturreó Emmett, guiñando un ojo en mi dirección cuando le hice una seña con la mano para que continuara con una sonrisa. "Si recuerdo correctamente—porque ya sabes, ha pasado mucho tiempo y estaba algo borracho—había un grupo de chicas. En realidad, ellas fueron las que votaron por el mejor trasero. Era Eddie, Alec, Jazz y yo."

"¿Fue la vez que sacaron monedas de veinticinco centavos para ver si rebotaban?" Añadió Jazz.

Mickey se echó a reír y asintió. "Sip, estábamos en… Miami, si no me equivoco. Unas estúpidas perras universitarias borrachas…"

"Oh maldita sea," gemí. "De hecho, yo misma consideré hacer eso cuando estaba embarazada de Sammy. Culpé a las hormonas."

"Yo también," Edward añadió con una carcajada. "En los dos casos, Bella."

Me reí, sacudiendo mi cabeza al pensar que Edward probablemente era demasiado guapo y _sexy_ para su propio bien. "Sí, sí… y déjenme adivinar. El señor malhumorado no participó."

"Ding, ding, ding," dijo Mickey con una carcajada. "¡Y tenemos una ganadora!"

"Le atinaste, Bellsy," Jasper añadió.

"¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!" Refunfuñó Edward. " _No_ iba a dejar que una chica tratara de rebotar una moneda en mi trasero en un bar."

"Me suena a un desafío, Edward," le dije, sacando una moneda de veinticinco centavos de mi bolsillo y estrellándola en la mesa frente a Emmett solo para verlo reírse.

"Tú primero, dulzura," mi esposo amenazó, pero podía escuchar la sonrisa a través de esa mortal voz aterciopelada suya.

"Mmm," murmuré con aire despreocupado, mirando la trasmisión de seguridad dentro de MFQ. "Muy bien, parece que Eleazar está insertando los rastreadores y la cámara. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, El?"

"Sí, señora," declaró en voz baja. "Denme otros veinte segundos, entonces pueden revisarlos."

"Diez-cuatro," Mickey declaró, acercando la _laptop_ hacia ella.

"Y, adelante," dijo Felix.

Mickey y yo trabajamos juntas tan rápido como nos fue posible. Ella calibró la pequeña cámara, y yo programé los rastreadores GPS en un mapa diferente.

"Estamos dentro," Alice canturreó en la videollamada, y se rodó hacia la vista de la cámara. "Ahora, veamos qué hacen esos tipos."

Le pasé el mapa con los rastreadores a Kurt y luego acerqué la _laptop_ para conseguir una mejor vista de las imágenes satelitales. Alice había cambiado a térmica, dándome una mejor idea de lo que estaba viendo, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que las manchas de colores empezaran a separarse.

"Muy bien, escúchenme todos," les dije, mirando hacia la vista de Jasper, que me mostró que Eleazar y Felix estaban haciendo una gran producción del traslado de la caja en sus manos. "Tenemos a El y Felix saliendo del edificio en el lado norte, y tienen a tres guardias con ellos. Hay tres… no, cuatro fuentes de calor moviéndose a lo largo del borde del bosque. Y será mejor que mis dos tórtolas en el helicóptero estén listas."

"Lo tenemos bajo control," Edward juró, y por la vista de Jasper, vi las figuras de él y Alec sacar sus armas de las fundas en sus muslos.

"Jasper, te necesito alerta. Tal parece que nuestra compañía va a esperar el momento hasta que los empleados de MFQ vuelvan adentro," sugerí. "Jasper, el control es tuyo."

"Entendido, B," Jasper respondió bajito, y sonreí al escuchar el suave tarareo que estaba haciendo por la radio.

Sonaba como una vieja canción religiosa, o tal vez una canción para niños. No estaba segura, porque lo hacía muy bajo. Si Jasper estaba preocupado, nadie se daría cuenta. Se comportaba como un despreocupado caballero sureño, y había nacido absolutamente para hacer lo que hacía. Podía quedarse quieto por días en ese árbol si se necesitaba, sin moverse un centímetro. Él era, de lejos, el tirador más astuto que había conocido. Yo me defendía, pero al parecer Jasper podía volarle las alas a una mosca a kilómetro y medio de distancia.

Mis ojos se desviaron de nuevo hacia el borde del bosque, moviéndose rápidamente entre eso y la cámara en el rifle de Jasper, que me mostraba al equipo en el helipuerto. Se estaban tomando todo el tiempo del mundo para colocar la caja en el interior de la bodega de carga del helicóptero. Si los hombres internados en el bosque iban a actuar, lo harían pronto.

"Prepárense, chicos," les dije. "Van a tener compañía en… tres, dos, uno…"

La cámara de Jasper apenas se movió, pero vi cómo evaluaba a cada uno de los hombres corriendo hacia el helipuerto. Incluso los contó en voz baja.

"Ed, tengo una solución en caso de que la necesites," le informó.

Edward no le respondió, pero nadie tenía que decir nada. Igual que en Chernobyl, había armas automáticas apuntando a nuestros cuatro hombres. A Alec y Edward les dijeron que arrojaran sus armas, y noté que los dos las arrojaron demasiado lejos para que sus captores las alcanzaran. Felix y Eleazar—con las manos en sus cabezas—se alejaron despacio de la puerta del compartimiento de carga del helicóptero.

Las voces que se escuchaban por la radio hablaban inglés.

"¡No se muevan!" Gritó un tipo.

"Cabrón, ¿te parece que me estoy moviendo?" Edward preguntó con agresividad.

Cerré mis ojos, tomando una respiración profunda y dejándola salir. Algunas veces quería abofetearlo. Sabía que estaba haciéndolo parecer real, pero no tenía que conseguir que le dispararan en el proceso. Aunque, Alec no era diferente.

"Baja el arma, _stunad_ ," dijo con una sonrisa. "Podemos resolver esto como Dios manda…"

"No lo creo," otro respondió.

"Marica," Edward escupió, dando un paso hacia adelante.

"Edward Anthony, da otro paso y tendrás que responder ante mí," lo amenacé con los dientes apretados.

Edward se paralizó a medio paso, pero fulminó con la mirada al hombre con el arma apuntando en su dirección. "¿Tienen alguna idea a quién le están robando?" Les preguntó.

"No nos importa. Nos pagarán sin importar quiénes son," fue la respuesta que recibió mientras dos hombres sacaban la caja del compartimiento de carga y caminaban de regreso al bosque. El hombre preparó su arma, diciendo, "Al suelo y pongan las manos sobre su cabeza, o les dispararé ahora."

"Jasper," declaré.

"Yo me encargo, Bellsy," respondió al instante. "El cabrón no tendrá tiempo de tirar del gatillo."

El tipo que había estado hablando con Edward le hizo un gesto con su barbilla a su amigo, enviándolo de vuelta hacia los árboles. Mi labio se retorció por la ira cuando cuatro de los hombres más fuertes que conocía se tumbaron sobre sus estómagos en el concreto, sus dedos entrelazados detrás de sus cabezas. La parte lógica de mi mente sabía que esto era lo que queríamos, usar el uranio como un anzuelo, pero ver a esos hombres, mi Edward en particular, con el rostro hacia el suelo me hizo querer decirle a Jasper que tirara del puñetero gatillo de todos modos.

Acababa de aceptar que el último hombre simplemente se iría, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, levantó su arma, apuntando hacia la cabeza de Edward.

"¡Jasper! ¡Hazlo!" Emmett y yo ordenamos al mismo tiempo.

El disparo se escuchó por los auriculares, provocando que todos lo que estaban a la mesa en el hangar nos sobresaltáramos, pero no podía apartar los ojos de la pantalla frente a mí. Después de asegurarme de que mis cuatro hombres estaban bien, en especial el ágil que llevaba la gorra hacia atrás que ya estaba de pie y corriendo por su arma y la de Alec, le eché un vistazo a la imagen de satélite.

"Tienen que irse," les advertí. "Joder, en poco tiempo se darán cuenta que les falta un hombre. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!"

"No tienes que repetirlo, dulzura," declaró Edward, subiéndose al asiento del piloto del helicóptero. El chirrido de las aspas y el motor era fuerte.

"Felix, quiero que informes eso, y quiero que te quedes en tierra para que sigas a esos bastardos," Eleazar le ordenó. "Vamos a necesitar un equipo de limpieza tan pronto como sea posible. Sin una historia, solo limpieza."

"Entendido," respondió Felix, y lo escuché llamar a los guardias de MFQ.

"Jasper," Edward lo llamó mientras lo veía descender de árbol en el que había estado apostado. "¿Puedes llegar antes que esos hijos de puta al helipuerto? ¿O quieres que te recoja en otra parte?"

"Llegaré a ti más rápido," gruñó mientras corría lo más rápido que podía directamente hacia la fusión, su señal de GPS moviéndose a través de la línea de árboles restante. "Estaré ahí en menos de sesenta segundos."

"Hasta ahora, no lo han notado," les dije, viendo la imagen de satélite. "Están muy preocupados en subir esa caja." Cambié a otra pantalla, sonriendo cuando Jasper llegó al helicóptero justo cuando Edward se elevaba del suelo.

"Yo me encargo de la puerta," Eleazar declaró. "Felix, te reportarás tan pronto como estés fuera de este lugar. ¡Ve!"

La tersa voz de Edward anunció su vuelo, y la cámara del helicóptero se alejó lentamente de MFQ. Al fondo del lado norte del bosque, una SUV partió a toda velocidad, dejando un rastro de polvo detrás.

"Maldita sea, ni siquiera revisaron dónde estaba el último hombre," solté un resoplido, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Solo lo dejaron."

"Oh bueno," Emmett suspiró, mirando por encima del hombro de Mickey. "¿Ed?"

"Adelante," respondió Edward.

"El paquete está trasmitiendo perfectamente. La cámara todavía está grabando," le dijo. "Misión cumplida."

"Diez-cuatro. Nos dirigimos de vuelta," declaró Edward, suspirando de cansancio.

Lo conocía muy bien. Sabía que estaba preocupado por perder el rastro de la caja, por perder la última cosa que necesitábamos para recuperar a su padre, pero todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que dónde sea que se detuviera esa caja nos daría las respuestas que necesitábamos a fin de ganarles a todos esos pendejos en este juego.

"Igor, monitorea esa señal todo el tiempo. Alértanos y a Felix de cualquier cambio de dirección o velocidad para que él pueda seguirla," ordené.

" _Sí, señorita Bella_."

"Edward, puedes detenerte a cargar combustible. Te estoy enviando las coordenadas," le dije.

"Gracias, Bella." Su voz sonó apagada, y sacudí mi cabeza.

"Esa mierda estuvo muy cerca," le murmuré a Mickey, que simplemente asintió, con una mirada solemne. "Juro que algunas veces no sé si besarlo o matarlo a golpes."

"Escuché eso, dulzura."

"Bien." Rodé los ojos al escuchar su risa. "Ya habré tomado mi decisión para cuando llegues aquí."

Se echó a reír nuevamente. "Lo espero ansioso, amor."

"Mmm," suspiré, recargándome en mi silla. "Ten cuidado, chico volador."

"Entendido."

 **~oOo~**

El hangar estaba en silencio y el fuego de la caldera en el rincón daba un poco de calor. No podía dormir, pero nunca podía hacerlo cuando Edward estaba en el aire. Y esta vez no fue diferente, sobre todo con lo cerca que había estado de recibir una bala en la cabeza.

Emmett caminaba lentamente afuera de la puerta del hangar. Había tomado el siguiente turno. Sabíamos que estábamos a salvo con Irina, pero Edward quería que siguiéramos alerta. Mickey y Kurt se habían ido a dormir una vez que vieron que se estaba rastreando bien al uranio, aunque todavía no habíamos visto una cara en la cámara. Boris estaba dormido en la silla frente a mí. Y Felix ya estaba en movimiento, usando la ayuda de Igor para mantenerse detrás de los hombres de Stefan a una distancia segura. La hermana de Irina nos trajo un poco más de comida para que Eleazar, Edward, Alec y Jasper pudieran comer cuando regresaran, lo que esperaba en cualquier momento.

Boris resopló un poco y siguió durmiendo, pero los fuertes golpes sordos de las aspas del helicóptero hicieron que me pusiera de pie y caminara hacia la puerta del hangar para ver a Edward descender. Emmett lo guio, abriendo la puerta del compartimiento de carga una vez que las aspas empezaron a pararse. Se intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, pero se callaron cuando salí del hangar.

"No lo mates, _Bellissima_ ," dijo Alec en broma, pero hizo una mueca cuando le levanté una ceja.

"Oh mierda, ella va a explotar," murmuró Jasper, empujando a Emmett y a Eleazar hacia el hangar, dejándome para esperar a que el helicóptero se apagara por completo.

Edward se bajó del asiento del piloto, poniendo sus audífonos sobre el cojín antes de volverse hacia mí. Su sonrisa engreída hizo que cerrara mi mano en un puño.

"Bueno, ¿es un beso o un golpe, dulzura?" Preguntó, pero dio un respingo cuando mis nudillos conectaron con su bíceps. "¡Ay, Bella! ¿Qué demonios?"

"No te vuelvas a exponer así de nuevo," gruñí, porque con cada palabra, le estaba dando manotazos donde sea que pudiera alcanzarlo, sin lastimarlo en realidad, pero para hacerle ver mi maldito punto de vista.

"¡Bella! ¡Basta!" Gruñó, agarrándome por la cintura y poniéndome en la puerta abierta del compartimiento de carga. Sus manos eran lo bastante grandes y fuertes como para sujetar mis brazos a mis costados al pararse entre mis piernas. "¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Lo siento!"

"¡Puede que tengamos un Plan B, Edward Cullen, pero no quiero usar esa mierda!" Le siseé. "¡¿Tienes idea de lo que fue tener que darle a Jasper esa orden?! ¿Eh? ¡Ese pendejo te estaba apuntando a _ti_!" Zafé mi brazo de su agarre, solo para picarlo con mi dedo en medio de su frente. "¡No a Alec, no a El… a _ti_!" Lo piqué de nuevo. "Todo por tu puñetera boca…"

Edward dejó de luchar conmigo, mirándome con una expresión de disculpa y de miseria. Sus ojos estaban de un verde oscuro, sus pestañas elevándose despacio, y sus cejas fruncidas cuando comprendió lo que yo había visto. Repentinamente, ya no estaba enojada con él; simplemente estaba agradecida de que estuviera justo frente a mí otra vez.

"Fue una estupidez, Bella… lo sé…"

Lo interrumpí con mi boca en la suya, agarrando su gorra y arrojándola detrás de mí al interior de la cabina del helicóptero para poder hundir mis dedos en su cabello. Mi beso era con ira, dolor y miedo, y él lo recibió todo. Usando mis piernas, lo acerqué, lloriqueando cuando sus manos agarraron mi trasero y lo apretaron. Hubo dientes, lenguas y gemidos, y me recordó nuestro primer beso, ese beso iracundo, necesitado y celoso en las escaleras de la oficina legal. Muchas cosas habían ocurrido desde ese beso, y con ese pensamiento, mi corazón dolió.

"Jodidamente estúpido," siseé contra sus labios. "No me hagas eso, Edward. No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca. ¿Sabes lo que me habría hecho?" Le pregunté, incapaz de evitar que mis manos tocaran su rostro—pasaran por su cabello, a lo largo de su mandíbula ahora con vello, y finalmente, su barbilla, donde lo sujeté y lo forcé a mirarme.

Asintió, mirando a mi regazo, solo para clavar esa mirada ardiente una vez más en la mía. "Entra," ordenó, mirando por encima de su hombro antes seguirme al compartimiento de carga. Con un último vistazo hacia el hangar, cerró la puerta con fuerza detrás de él, para luego sentarse en el asiento más cercano. "Ven aquí, bebé."

En el momento que sus brazos me rodearon y me pusieron a horcajadas en su regazo, mis ojos se llenaron de calientes lágrimas aún por la ira.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, sus pulgares limpiando debajo de mis ojos. "T-Tienes r-razón. F-Fue e-estúpido, B-Bella. J-Joder, l-lo s-siento t-tanto. Solo debí haber mantenido la maldita boca cerrada. Es solo que estaba cabreado. Se veía tan malditamente engreído, como si se estuviera saliendo con la suya, y yo…"

"Y se te ocurrió burlarte del hombre que solo te veía como un obstáculo en su camino llamándolo marica. ¡Maldición, Edward!" Gemí, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No puedo perderte… simplemente no puedo. La próxima vez voy a ponerte cinta en el boca, joder, lo juro por Dios."

Me sonrió al escuchar eso, incapaz de contenerse de decir, "¿Lo harías?"

"Sí," le confirmé, asintiendo una vez.

Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente a nuestro alrededor. "Echarías de menos mi boca, dulzura…"

"No te atrevas a comportarte todo lindo y _sexy_ ahora. No estoy segura que estés perdonado," declaré, aunque con tan solo estar de vuelta en sus brazos estaba provocando que mi ira desapareciera entre más tiempo pasaba a horcajadas en su regazo. "De hecho, debería de conseguir la maldita cinta de todos modos. Tienes alguna por aquí, ¿no?" Le pregunté, levantando mi mano hacia el contenedor encima de su cabeza.

Edward soltó una suave risita y un suspiro profundo, sus manos sostenían mis costados, pero empezaron a moverse, levantando mi blusa en el proceso. "Te lo dije, Bella… echarías de menos mi boca."

Sonreí, pero la oculté detrás de la puerta del contenedor, porque conocía ese tono. Edward era totalmente descarado al tratar de hacer que me rindiera, y sabía qué decir, cómo decirlo, y qué hacer para conseguir que cediera. Bajando la vista, me preparé cuando sus labios encontraron mi estómago. Los vellos de su barba me hacían cosquillas en la piel. Mis ojos rodaron dentro de mi cabeza cuando su lengua y sus dientes se sumaron a la sensación de los besos que estaba dejando por mis costillas, esternón, y ombligo.

Empujó y tiró de mi camiseta hasta que estuvo por debajo de mis senos. Continuó besándome, lamiendo, y chupando mi piel, siempre prestando más atención a las cicatrices que todavía eran visibles. Al echarme hacia atrás en su regazo provoqué que esos besos se detuvieran, y nuestros ojos se encontraron por un momento.

"Deberíamos volver adentro," suspiré con arrepentimiento, empezando a acomodar mi camiseta. "Nunca nos dejarán olvidarlo."

"Que se jodan," murmuró, su mano introduciéndose en mi cabello. Le dio un suave tirón, llevando mi frente a la suya. "Tú eres más importante en este momento. Nos avisarán de los cambios."

Tomó una respiración profunda, rozando sus labios sobre los míos— el superior y luego el inferior, con un ligero roce de su lengua arremolinándose. Con un rápido movimiento que había perfeccionado hace siglos, me subió y quitó la camiseta, colocándola en el asiento junto al nuestro.

"Además," ronroneó, "Si vas a poner una cinta en mi boca, ¿no recibo una oportunidad de usarla al menos una… vez… más?" Su voz sonó mortalmente suave e hipnótica al acercarse para dejar un beso donde mi pulso ya palpitaba con fuerza. "¿No puedes conceder a un hombre un último deseo?"

Era totalmente imposible ignorarlo, luchar contra el deseo que él sabía crear entre nosotros. Sabía qué decir, más ahora que cuando nos conocimos. Su lengua se arremolinó sobre mi piel, haciéndome jadear cuando chupó justo dónde sabía que era la parte más sensible—debajo de mi oído. Edward metió mi lóbulo en su boca, solo para soltarlo con un _pop_.

"Última oportunidad, dulzura. ¿Dónde quieres mi boca por última vez?" Me provocó, sonriendo contra mi mandíbula.

Sacudí mi cabeza, suspirando en derrota. Él era demasiado para resistirme, y sabía que su temperamento estaba al borde con todo lo que habíamos estado haciendo para recuperar a su papá. También conocía a mi esposo. Nunca, jamás querría asustarme, y confiaba en su equipo—en este caso, en Jasper—hasta el fin del mundo y de vuelta. Y Edward también me necesitaba; necesitaba algo que hiciera que esta dura mierda… no fuera tan dura.

"Es tu castigo, Edward," le dije altivamente. "Supongo que deberías de escoger. ¿Dónde te gustaría a _ti_ poner tu boca una última vez?" Sostuve el pesado rollo plateado de cinta para darle énfasis.

Edward gruñó y una sonrisa malvada curveó las comisuras de su boca mientras arrastraba su lengua por su labio inferior. Sacudiendo una vez su cabeza, dijo, "Por todas partes."

Sonriendo, podía leer su expresión como un puto libro. "Dilo, Edward. De la forma correcta."

"Mmm, Bella," canturreó, sacudiendo lentamente su cabeza. "Sabes que moriría feliz si consigo probar ese dulce coño **(1)** una vez más…"

Ahí estaba. Le había escupido esa palabra al cabrón con el arma apuntando en su dirección, pero cuando la decía de la forma correcta—de forma _sexy_ , descarada y lasciva—quería treparme en él, darle lo que quisiera. Sentí que todo mi cuerpo se lanzaba hacia adelante, mis caderas restregándose sobre él al mismo tiempo que agarraba su camiseta, pero él me detuvo.

"Ponte de pie, bebé," me ordenó, y lo hice. Él también se puso de pie, pero me sentó en el asiento, quitándome las botas que en realidad no estaban atadas. A continuación, sus dedos alcanzaron mis pantalones, sonriendo cuando me levanté lo suficiente para que me los quitara de un tirón. "Bueno, maldita sea, dulzura…" Dijo con una suave carcajada. "¿Dónde tenías escondidos esos?"

Mi sujetador era negro, el que me había quitado con un simple movimiento de sus dedos, pero mi ropa interior eran unos _boyshorts_ camuflados. Eran _sexies_ , pero de algodón y cómodos… y ahora estaban muy mojados.

"A la mierda, no respondas eso," murmuró, agarrando la cintura negra. "No me importa. Solo quiero lo que está dentro."

Tiró de mí con fuerza hacia el borde del asiento, subiendo mis piernas sobre cada uno de los reposabrazos y abriéndome frente a su rostro. Llevó su mano hacia su espalda para agarrar su camiseta y quitársela por encima de su cabeza, solo para arrojarla al asiento encima de la mía.

El verde en sus ojos desapareció, y un intenso y obsceno negro encontró mi mirada mientras arrastraba sus labios por la cicatriz de mi muslo. Dejó un beso en medio antes de lamer y mordisquear al subir hacia donde ahora lo necesitaba más.

La sensación de sus lengua, pero aún más su barba que picaba, provocó que elevara mis caderas con un siseo.

"Me voy a afeitar, bebé… pronto," prometió contra mi clítoris, para luego meterlo a su boca.

Por simple costumbre, mis dedos se entrelazaron en su cabello, a pesar de que casi estaba demasiado corto para hacerlo. Fue todo lo que pude hacer para no restregarme en toda su cara, pero no estaba segura que le hubiese importado. Su boca estaba en mí como si estuviera hambriento—lamiendo, chupando, y mordisqueando ocasionalmente solo lo suficiente como para hacerme gritar su nombre.

Deslizando dos dedos profundamente dentro de mí, su boca se prendió de mi clítoris, chupando y arremolinando su lengua, hasta que era un desastre retorciéndome en el asiento del helicóptero. Mis manos se aferraron a él, del reposabrazos, de donde pudieran, pero me estaba llevando a la cima velozmente y con intensidad, que probablemente era lo que quería.

"Jesús, Edward… me voy…"

"Mmm," gimió contra mí, y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para enviarme volando a la cima.

Todo mi cuerpo se arqueó en el asiento y mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta. "Aw, mierda," gruñí con los dientes apretados para evitar que me escucharan dentro del maldito hangar, o demonios, posiblemente en la casa de Irina.

Una mano caliente y callosa acarició tiernamente mi estómago, ayudándome a tranquilizar los espasmos que sacudían mi cuerpo. Pero fueron esos dulces ojos verdes los que me observaron detenidamente, aunque al mismo tiempo se veían ligeramente petulantes.

Edward no dijo nada, pero llevó su mano debajo del asiento para sacar una bolsa de dormir, extendiéndola en el piso del compartimiento de carga.

"Métete antes de que pesques un resfriado, amor," me dijo suavemente, quitándose sus botas y sus cargos.

Hice lo que me pidió, diciendo, "De verdad deberíamos entrar, cariño."

"Todavía no," murmuró, dejando caer al piso su bóxer antes de meterse a mi lado. "Saben que estoy en problemas," susurró con una sonrisa torcida, pero cayó rápidamente. "S-Siento ha-haberte a-asustado, d-dulzura." Su susurro fue sincero, honesto y dulce a medida que cada centímetro de su piel desnuda se deslizaba increíblemente contra la mía.

"Lo hiciste." Tomé su rostro con mis manos, acercándome más y enredando mis piernas con las suyas.

"Lo sé, bebé," admitió, apenas rozando sus labios en mi mejilla. "Voy a controlar más mi boca, Bella. Lo juro."

Soltando una suave carcajada al escuchar ese juramento, rodé los ojos. "Guarda esa boca solo para mí, guapo. Mantenla cerrada contra los pendejos con armas."

"Lo prometo." Dijo riéndose entre dientes, rodándose sobre mí, y le di la bienvenida al sentirlo por todas partes. "Entonces... ¿sin la cinta?"

"Cállate, Edward, y bésame. Muy pronto van a interrumpirnos," dije con un suspiro, abrazándolo con un poco más de fuerza. "Y hace mucho tiempo que no nos hemos echando un polvo en el helicóptero…"

Sonrió, acariciando mi nariz con la suya. "Gracias por tomar esa decisión hoy."

"No me obligues a hacerlo de nuevo, Edward Anthony," susurré, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Se acercó, alineándose hacia dónde todavía lo ansiaba. "Sí, señora."

* * *

 **(1) Aquí se usa la palabra "pussy" en inglés que se traduce "marica" y "coño" por eso Bella dice que es la manera correcta como Edward debe usarla, no para insultar al tipo que casi lo mato, sino para seducirla a ella ;)**

* * *

 _ **De tal palo tal astilla dice el dicho y con Edward y Carlisle es claro que son padre e hijo, los dos provocando a sus contrincantes jejeje. Pobre Bella, al menos Edward supo cómo tranquilizarla *meneando las cejas* Bueno, ya tenían el uranio, ahora ya no, pero esperan que a dónde lo lleven les permita saber más de los captores de Carlisle o incluso dónde está. ¿Lo lograrán? Ya lo veremos. ¿Qué les gustó a ustedes del capítulo? ¿Qué les llamó la atención? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si es así, no les cuesta nada decirme que les pareció, o simplemente decir hola. Como siempre, este es el fic más leído y el que menos comentan, ¡increíble! Pero bueno, solo le diré los que siempre les digo, un gracias no cuesta nada, sus comentarios es el único pago que recibimos ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: DenniChavez, SandraSance, Mariana, Antonia, niyus1205, Yoliki, Angel twilighter, EmDreams Hunter, Tecupi, Shikara65, ameli2703, Manligrez, Pera l.t, YessyVL13, Marlecullen, Lunita Black 27, bbluelilas, Adriu, tulgarita, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lizdayanna, dushakis, Sei, lauritacullenswan, Sei, Pili, Sully YM, paosierra, ValeWhitlockGrey, Ericastelo, Pam Malfoy Black, Andrea Ojeda, Anastacia T. Crawford, glow0718, Mafer. Gracias por corresponder :) Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo la traduzco.

 **Y, ¿quién más podría ser mi Beta? Solo ella me soporta :P Gracias a Erica Castelo por seguir conmigo.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12

 **EDWARD**

Pequeños y fuertes dedos se aferraron a mi espalda, y bajé la mirada, clavándola en la intensa mirada marrón oscuro que amaba tanto. Joder, sabía que había hecho que mi chica se cagara del miedo. Me deslicé dentro de ella tan profundo como pude, deteniéndome solo el tiempo suficiente para rozar un beso en sus labios.

"Lo siento, amor." La besé otra vez y dejé caer mi frente en la suya. "Estoy aquí. Estoy bien."

Asintió contra mí, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente. "Te amo," susurró, rodeándome con sus piernas.

"Oh, dulzura," dije con un suspiro, mis ojos cerrándose al sentir que me rodeaba por completo. "Te amo tanto, bebé…muchísimo."

Apoyando mis brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, comencé con un ritmo lento. Quería tomarme mi tiempo con ella, tanto tiempo como pudiera por el momento, porque sabía que muy pronto nos llamarían dentro del hangar. Nos habíamos provocado el uno al otro antes de que me fuera a MFQ, pero esto era diferente. Tenía que tranquilizarla, calmarla. Había perdido la cabeza, sucumbí a mi temperamento cuando el pendejo apuntaba su arma en mi dirección, y ella lo había visto todo, le dio a Jasper luz verde para dar el tiro. Probablemente era la primera vez que había tenido que tomar una decisión como esa. Yo debía haber estado más bajo control.

Mi polla se deslizó lentamente dentro de ella, y no pude contener mi gemido por lo bien que se sentía, pero aún más por lo deslumbrante que se veía cuando su cuerpo se arqueó. Inclinándome hacia su cuello expuesto, bebí su esencia, su sabor, incluso el toque de sudor que la hacía deliciosamente salada. Besando de su clavícula a su pezón, lo capturé en mi boca solo para escucharla jadear.

Sonriendo, nuevamente raspé con mis dientes su sensible pico, y se aferró a mí con más fuerza, sus caderas empujando contra las mías.

"Edward, más… con más fuerza…"

El piso del compartimiento de carga del helicóptero estaba duro y frío, y la bolsa para dormir que había sacado no era tan gruesa. No quería raspar su maldita espalda.

"Bella, te voy a lastimar," le advertí. "Ruédate conmigo, dulzura."

Asintió, y nos rodé hasta que ella quedó arriba, pero los dos gemimos cuando me salí de ella. Bella se apoyó con una mano en mi estómago al mismo tiempo que guiaba mi polla de vuelta dentro de ella.

Sujetando sus caderas, le sonreí. "Ahora, bebé… toma lo que necesitas."

Maldita sea, se veía jodidamente hermosa cuando tomaba el control. Una sonrisa engreída curveó sus labios, porque podía leerme mejor que nadie. Sabía que me estaba volviendo loco, que mi polla estaba más dura cuando ella estaba arriba. Me importaba una mierda si habíamos estado juntos ocho años. Ella seguía siendo la cosa más _sexy_ que había visto en mi vida. Mis dedos apenas rozaron sus cicatrices y subieron para tomar sus senos, solo para girar los apretados picos entre mi pulgar y dedo índice. Nunca vi sus cicatrices de la forma en que ella las veía. Simplemente no podía. Ella las veía como imperfecciones hasta este día, aunque ya casi no era consciente de ellas. Para mí, representan lo jodidamente _fuerte_ que es mi chica en verdad. Ella es belleza, fuerza y perseverancia en un cuerpo que la mayoría de los días me pone de rodillas.

Sus caderas se movieron sobre mí, girando, entrando y saliendo, subiendo y bajando, y podía llegar mucho más profundo de esa forma. Podía sentir y ver que estaba cerca, así que cogí su trasero para guiarla, para sostenerla mientras me movía con ella. El calor, la cálida humedad se contrajo entorno a mi polla a medida que nos acercábamos cada vez más a la cima.

"Vamos, Bella… córrete. Úsame, dulzura," la insté, tirando de ella hasta que apoyó sus manos a un costado del helicóptero, lo que puso esos dulces pezones justo sobre mi rostro. "Oh sí," dije con un suspiro, tomando uno en mi boca mientras continuaba guiando sus caderas.

Doblé mis rodillas, penetrándola y sonriendo cuando su respiración se detuvo, sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás y su boca se abrió. Estaba tan malditamente cerca, así que me incorporé un poco, recargándome contra un costado del helicóptero. Introduciendo mis dedos en su cabello, tiré suavemente para echar su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Se siente bien, ¿no es así, amor? ¿Se siente bien cuando me follas? ¿Cuándo montas mi polla así de dura?" Susurré contra su garganta, sabiendo que a pesar de que estaba metido en problemas, a Bella le encantaba que le hablara sucio.

"Dios, joder… sí…"

Le sonreí con suficiencia, mordisqueando su lóbulo. "¿Qué te excita más? ¿Montar mi polla, o montar mi polla en este helicóptero, dulzura?" Le pregunté, consciente de que mi Bella tenía una vena lasciva de más de un kilómetro de ancho. Cuando no respondió—o no pudo hacerlo, mordí su lóbulo. "¡Dime!"

"Las dos cosas, Edward," jadeó, su frente sudorosa al agarrar mi rostro para besarme hasta dejarme sin sentido.

"Buena chica," la elogié contra su boca. Deslizando mis labios por su cuello, mordisqueando y chupando, susurrando, "Estás cerca… déjame disfrutarlo. Dámelo. Quiero correrme contigo."

Sus movimientos se volvieron erráticos, pero lo apretado de su coño me acercaba cada vez más a correrme con jodidas ganas. Cuando estaba a punto de rogarle que se dejara llevar, se derrumbó en mis brazos.

Mi nombre era una mantra coreada en un susurro contra mi mandíbula. Sujetando sus caderas, la penetré una, dos veces, y la tercera vez provocó que explotara dentro de ella. Mis ojos rodaron dentro de mi cabeza, y la sujeté con firmeza a mí, enterrando mis gemidos en su cuello.

"Que me jodan," gruñí, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás con un golpe sordo contra el metal de la puerta del compartimiento de carga.

Ella soltó una suave risita contra mi mejilla. "Acabo de hacerlo, Edward"

"Cierra la boca, dulzura," jadeé con una ligera carcajada, pero nos recosté en la bolsa de dormir. Ella seguía encima de mí, y la rodeé con mis brazos, dejando un beso en su frente. "Siento haberte asustado."

"Solo… abrázame, ¿de acuerdo?" Me pidió en voz baja, sus dedos delineando el tatuaje en mi bíceps.

"Bien," acepté, sintiendo que finalmente se relajaba un poco y entonces empezó a quedarse dormida. La dejaría dormir por un rato, al menos hasta que el equipo nos necesitara o hubiera algún cambio. No era como si no supieran dónde encontrarnos. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, inhalé el aroma de su cabello, flores y fruta, cerrando mis ojos. "Sí, dulzura… esa fue la última vez que nos separamos durante esta mierda," le prometí en un susurro contra su piel, pero simplemente sonreí cuando dio un suspiro profundo.

 **~oOo~**

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar voces en susurros y una discusión. Rodé mis ojos, frotando mi rostro con mis manos, pero miré mi chica que seguía pegada a mí como una lapa. Un vistazo a mi reloj me dijo que solo habíamos dormido unas cuantas horas, pero a estas alturas, tomaría cualquier puñetero descanso que pudiera. Bella se movió, su ceño frunciéndose en su sueño mientras envolvía una pierna en torno a mí con más firmeza, su mano prácticamente encajando sus uñas en mi hombro para sujetarme.

"Maldición, bebé," dije en un suspiro para mí mismo, sintiéndome como una total y completa mierda por asustarla. "Dulzura," le susurré, sacudiéndola un poco.

Se despertó abruptamente con un grito ahogado. "¿Edward?"

"Tranquila, tranquila," le dije para calmarla, quitando el cabello de su rostro. Le sonreí. "Creo que nos necesitan, pero tienen miedo de acercarse al helicóptero."

Resopló de forma adorable, pero asintió al mismo tiempo que se sentaba. Sostuvo la bolsa de dormir alrededor de sus senos, pero me miró por encima de su hombro.

"Siento haber perdido la cabeza, Edward," murmuró, sus dulces ojos suplicándome que entendiera.

"No lo hagas," le dije, sentándome para dejar un beso en su hombro desnudo y rodearla con mis brazos. "Esa fue mi culpa, Bella. Simplemente debí hacer lo que me decía, pero yo… e-estaba e-enojado y-y n-nervioso, ¿s-sabes?"

Asintió, tocando mi rostro. "No, lo entiendo, pero de verdad deberíamos entrar. Escuché a Mickey amenazando sus testículos allá afuera."

Me reí. "También lo haría. Le enseñé todo lo que sabe."

Bella soltó una risita. "Estoy segura que sí."

Fue algo desordenado con los dos vistiéndonos de nuevo. Aunque, no pude evitar detenerla cuando todo lo que tenía puesto eran esas jodidamente _sexies_ bragas con camuflaje y aún más cuando metió su arma en su espalda baja por un segundo mientras ordenaba nuestra ropa. Cuando estaba arrodillada en el piso del compartimiento de carga con solo sus bragas y sus largos y oscuros rizos cayendo por su espalda, la atraje hacia mí.

"Bella, escúchame," susurré en su cuello. "Lo siento. Maldición, te prometo que no nos separaremos de nuevo. Ese fue un error de mi parte. ¿Está bien?"

Se quedó callada, poniéndose velozmente su sujetador y su camiseta, para luego girarse para quedar frente a mí. "No, así es como tenía que hacerse, Edward. Si hubiese estado ahí, realmente podrías haber perdido el control. ¿Sabes? Solo… en verdad no debes provocar a esos cabrones. A ellos no les importa; te matarán y seguirán adelante. Honestamente no sé lo que haría si algo te sucediera y no pudiera llegar a ti, ¿entendido?"

Algo en su tono de voz me recordó a la advertencia que Esme me había dado hace siglos, cuando habíamos estado cazando a esa perra de Lilith por llevarse a Bethy y acabábamos de enterarnos que Bella estaba embarazada de Sammy. Esme me había dicho que tenía que concentrarme, que si algo me pasaba, Bella continuaría por nuestros hijos, pero que en realidad nunca volvería a _vivir_ realmente. Al ponerme en su lugar, estaba prácticamente seguro que yo moriría por dentro si algo le pasaba a Bella.

"Te amo," le dije simplemente, incapaz de explicar mis acciones o mi temperamento. "Estoy demasiado cerca a esto, creo," admití en un susurro, subiendo mis pantalones y sentándome en unos de los asientos para ponerme mis botas. Una vez que estuvieron atadas, apoyé mis codos en mis rodillas. "Tal parece que no puedo evitar hacer esto personal."

Bella terminó de vestirse en la bolsa de dormir, arrodillada entre mis piernas y bajando mi cabeza para que la mirara a los ojos. "Edward, nadie te está pidiendo que lo hagas. Esto es _muy_ personal. Es tu papá, cariño. Todos los entendemos. Y mientras que todos lo amamos y respetamos… es _tu_ padre. Eso lo hace mil veces peor para ti. Nadie te está juzgando. De hecho, creo que todos hemos hecho esto personal. No estás solo en esto."

Mi esposa amaba a mi papá, por lo que el que ella dijera eso significaba muchísimo para mí.

"Gracias, dulzura," apenas dije en voz baja.

Me besó, sonriendo contra mis labios y levantó el puto rollo de cinta adhesiva. "Te amo, Edward, pero usaré esto, te lo juro."

Sonriendo, la agarré y la abracé con fiereza. "No, no lo harás," gruñí en su cuello. "Si lo haces, tu pobre coño se quedará todo desatendido y esa mierda."

Gimió una suave carcajada, dándome un manotazo. "Cierra la boca, cariño. Entremos."

Ella agarró las puertas mientras me ponía la camiseta, y el sonido de una discusión en siseos llegó a nuestros oídos.

"Les digo, los golpearé en las bolas hasta el cansancio si siquiera se acercan a ese helicóptero," Mickey les advirtió a Emmett y Alec, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Denles un puto descanso, ¿sí? Eddie no ha dormido, Bellsy tuvo que ordenar un disparo a un francotirador…" Apuntó hacia Jasper. "Y todavía no tenemos una maldita idea de dónde está Carlisle. Solo cálmense de una puta vez. ¿De acuerdo?"

Sonriendo al ver su actitud protectora, sacudí mi cabeza. "En descanso, niña salvaje," le ordené, agarrando su hombro cuando Bella y yo nos acercamos.

"Solo digo," bufó, rodándoles los ojos a los chicos, que parecían ansiosos. "Ahora vean. Joder, los despertaron."

Bella soltó una risita, besando la mejilla de Mickey. "Viviremos. De todos modos, ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Felix?"

Mickey empujó a Emmett cuando abrió la boca para hablar. "¡Cierra la boca!" Espetó exasperada antes de volverse de nuevo hacia nosotros. "El único cambio es que Felix todavía está siguiendo el paquete. Pensó que se detendrían en alguna parte, que lo mandarían por avión a alguna parte, pero nos envió un mensaje cuando cambiaron de vehículos. De modo que sigue en el camino, y curiosamente, se dirigen hacia el norte justo como pensamos que lo harían."

"Maldita sea," dije, agarrando mi cabello antes de volverme a poner la gorra. "Esos son unos buenos dieciocho mil kilómetros. Estará mucho tiempo en la carretera sin dormir. Esa mierda es peligrosa, sobre todo si lo ven. Sácalo, El." Miré a Eleazar, que estaba negando despacio. "Podemos monitorear el progreso de la caja con los rastreadores GPS. No hay necesidad de exponerlo."

"Puede arreglárselas muy bien, Ed," replicó, pero estaba frotando su barbilla pensativo. "Puedo sacarlo, pero creo que el hacer que los siga puede funcionar a nuestro favor. Si se detienen en el camino o se encuentran con alguien más… ¿ves a lo que me refiero? Significará que ya tenemos a alguien ahí, alguien que puede darnos información antes de que volemos hacia allá."

"Muéstrenme dónde están," demandé, y Mickey nos llevó de regreso dentro del hangar al otro extremo, dónde estaba instalada la mesa.

Kurt estaba monitoreando un mapa de la meseta de Siberia Central, donde el rastreador del uranio aparecía a casi unos ciento setenta kilómetros al sur de nosotros. Un vistazo al reloj me dijo que habían viajado durante la noche después de dejar MFQ. Tener más de un hombre en el transporte era beneficioso para ellos, ya que podían cambiar de conductores, pero no aminoraba mi preocupación por Felix al estar allá afuera como un puñetero lobo solitario. Pero El lo conocía mejor que yo, así que no tenía opción más que aceptar su palabra.

Sacudí mi cabeza despacio, frotando mi rostro con mis manos. "Está bien, déjalo, pero mándale un mensaje diciéndole que no quiero que se exponga y que vigile su jodido entorno."

"Lo haré, chico," accedió, sacando su teléfono y enviando el mensaje. "Aunque, Felix es como Jasper," añadió, señalando con su barbilla hacia el hombre en cuestión, que estaba sentado a la mesa trabajando en su rifle. "Puede pasar días sin dormir y todavía hacer su trabajo."

"Muy bien," dije, caminando hacia la pared donde colgaban armas.

"¿Qué estás pensando, Ed?" Emmett preguntó en voz baja viniendo a pararse junto a mí.

Me di la vuelta, recargándome en la larga mesa de trabajo. "Pienso que estamos en lo correcto, que los hombres de Stefan van directamente a Norilsk." Clavé mis ojos en los de Bella cuando se nos acercó. "Si ese el caso, necesitamos un plan, y no sé si no deberíamos llegar antes que ellos ahí. ¿Tú qué crees, dulzura?"

Mi chica frotó sus sienes y asintió, pero se volvió de nuevo hacia la mesa. Desenrolló un enorme mapa de nuestra área. "MFQ está aquí," comenzó a decir, apuntando un dedo a la porción más baja. "Norilsk está aquí arriba. Se puede decir que estamos en el medio. No creo que haya mucho de aquí a Norilsk, para ser honestos."

"No lo hay."

Todos levantamos la vista cuando la voz de Irina llegó a nuestros oídos, y oculté mi sonrisa cuando el pobre de Kurt casi se tropieza con sus propios pies para llegar a ella. Llevaba una bandeja y una canasta, y tomó las dos de sus manos.

Emmett soltó un resoplido a mi lado, dándome un manotazo en el hombro, pero sacudí mi cabeza. Ahora no era el jodido momento para tomarle el pelo al chico por su aparente capricho con nuestra anfitriona. Aunque, con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada en dirección a Emmett, sabía que retomaríamos ese tema más tarde.

"Gracias," le dije, señalando la gran cantidad de comida que Kurt y Mickey estaban desempacando.

"De nada," dijo con una sonrisa. Dio unos golpecitos en el mapa que Bella había estado estudiando. "Aunque, tiene razón. No hay mucho entre aquí y Norilsk—unas cuantas granjas y pequeñas villas, pero nada que pudiera serles de ayuda." Dio unos golpecitos en el mapa un poco hacia el sur de Norilsk, pero le echó un vistazo a la pantalla con la locación del GPS. "Si siguen usando ese camino y llegan a esta cordillera de montañas, casi podrían estar seguros que Norilsk es su objetivo final."

Miré por encima del hombro de Bella y asentí. "Es un riesgo," murmuré, principalmente para mí mismo, pero Bella asintió de acuerdo. "Si lo tomamos, volamos al norte, y llegamos antes que ellos, entonces estaremos en Norilsk cuando esos bastardos llamen para un intercambio. Cortaremos tiempo."

"Bueno, chico," dijo Alec con un suspiro, agarrando mi hombro. "Entonces tendrás todo el poder. Checa esto." Sostuvo una tableta con una sonrisa. "Le dije a las chicas que accedieran a una trasmisión de satélite de Norilsk. Que revisaran la mina Mayak. ¿Ves la actividad?" Cuando asentí, continuó. "Ahora, échale un vistazo a lo que puede hacer la Shelly de El."

Sentí la sonrisa perversa que curveó mi rostro a medida que la trasmisión hacía un acercamiento a la mina, en especial el edificio afuera de la mina, lo que parecían ser las oficinas. Alec pudo arrastrar la foto por todos lados para mostrar el área donde había apartamento tras apartamento. Todo el área estaba cercada y vigilada, los jodidos detalles tan claros que podía ver que los bastardos estaban usando armas automáticas.

"Mierda, ¿puedes conseguirme un total con las locaciones?"

"Está hecho, Ed," Alec me dijo con una sonrisa. "Hay unos veinte hombres. Tal parece que cambian de turno cada diez horas o algo así. De dos a tres hombres en la reja principal todo el tiempo, dos en la puerta principal del edificio de oficinas. Hay un guardia en constante movimiento dentro y alrededor de la planta procesadora, y finalmente, hay cuatro… de verdad, _cuatro_ bastardos en la entrada de la mina. Y eso es afuera. He visto tres más entrar y no salir por horas."

"Bueno, caray," Bella dijo en voz baja, pidiendo la tableta. Su dedo movió la foto en todas direcciones, pero seguía volviendo a la entrada de la mina. "Entonces, ¿la mina en sí es tan importante como para necesitar siete guardias?" Preguntó, pero sabía que mi esposa en realidad estaba pensando en voz alta. "Y Carlisle habló de unos veinte o más hombres…"

Se alejó y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro despacio, sus ojos estudiando esa imagen de satélite. Se sentó rápidamente frente a la _laptop_. "Igor, activar."

" _Sí, señorita Bella…_ "

"Necesito un mapa de los túneles de la mina Mayak. El más reciente que puedas localizar. Luego quiero saber la diferencia entre Mayak y las otras minas. No quiero producto o tamaño. Me refiero a qué instalaciones están bajo tierra."

" _Como desee…_ "

Ella me miró. "¿Qué pasa si… qué pasa si Carlisle está ahí?" Preguntó bajito, pero sus ojos se estrecharon un poco. "Sé que es una suposición, pero en serio…"

"Sí," estuve de acuerdo, dejando un beso en el tope de su cabeza. "Esa idea cruzó por mi mente."

La _laptop_ pitó, y sonreímos al ver el rostro de Alice aparecer en la esquina. "¿Los túneles? ¿En serio?"

"Sé que estás algo molesta con Igor, pero tienes que confiar en él en algún momento, duendecillo," Bella le dijo en broma. "Chernobyl fue un fallo técnico, pero últimamente, ha sido de gran ayuda."

"Lo sé," respondió con una sonrisa. "Está aprendiendo, pero no estoy llamando por lo que estás haciendo. Les llamo por la última llamada de rescate que recibieron en Kiev."

Esa mierda llamó la atención de todo el mundo. Todos nos reunimos alrededor de la _laptop_ , esperando que se explicara.

"Está bien, está bien, está bien," repitió, asintiendo para sí misma. "Les dije que usaron el internet y una IP fantasma… clonándola y enrutándola por varias ciudades…"

"Alice…" Todos gemimos.

"Te amo, chica, pero no te molestes en explicar toda esa mierda. Solo dinos qué hizo que nos llamaras," Bella dijo con una sonrisa dulce y paciente en su rostro.

Alice sonrió. "Bien, bien, bien. Entonces… he estado rastreando esa dirección IP. La usaron de nuevo, ¿y recuerdan cómo la gente de Eleazar pudo escuchar esa conversación? Bueno, seguí su ejemplo. Se creyeron listos al cambiar de teléfono a computadora, ¡pero no tanto!" Levantó un dedo. "¿La persona que la usó? Yury Spektor. ¿Saben dónde estaba?"

"Norilsk," le respondí.

Sonrió y asintió, apuntándome. "Sip, sip, sip. ¿Y quieren saber algo más?" Preguntó, pero no se molestó en esperar una respuesta. "Hice una comparación de voz entre él y el que los llama. Edward, tenías razón. Es Yury quien te llama, pero adivina a quién más está llamando…"

"A George Stefan," Boris al fin habló.

"Correcto," Alice dijo emocionada. "Que es la cosa _más tonta_ que pudo haber hecho, porque ahora estoy siguiendo de cerca a Stefan, y no está con el transporte en el que está el uranio. Sin embargo, estaba cerca de MFQ cuando ustedes lo estaban."

"Le informaré a Felix para que se mantenga alerta. Lo más probable es que Stefan los esté siguiendo, si no es que va a volar hacia allá," comentó Eleazar, mandando otro mensaje de texto, pero bufó una suave carcajada. "Así que el bastardo en realidad no se acerca a las armas que está movilizando." Sacudió su cabeza. "Interesante. Eso va a tener que cambiar. Quiero su trasero con todas las de la ley por robarme."

Asintiendo, volví a mirar a Alice. "Quiero tu opinión sincera, Alice… ¿Crees que sea posible que mi papá esté en Norilsk? ¿Qué haya estado ahí todo el tiempo?"

Tomó una respiración profunda. "Tal vez, sí. Tendría sentido. La desaparición de Carlisle ya se ha hecho global, así que no es como si pudieran moverlo. Si lo que estamos viendo en esas imágenes de satélite es verdad, entonces tendrían la suficiente seguridad para impedir que sea visto. Ya sabes, mantenerlo oculto, pero cerca cuando lo necesiten."

"¿Qué quieres hacer, chico?" Alec preguntó.

Me puse de pie, caminando una vez más hacia el muro de armas. Me quité la gorra, froté mi cabeza, solo para volvérmela a poner. Encaré a todos en el lugar.

"Tenemos que enfrentar el hecho de que mi papá puede que esté o no esté ahí," comencé a decir, recibiendo algunos gestos afirmativos de cabeza. "También le debemos a Maslov…" Hice una ligera mueca. "El pendejo trató de hacer llegar el mensaje, pero fue demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, su familia y trabajadores inocentes siguen bajo amenaza en Norilsk. Por lo que… dicho eso… nos concentraremos en seguir el uranio, simplemente para matar dos pájaros con una puta piedra encabronada."

Bella sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza, pero me guiñó un ojo. "Quieres interceptar a Stefan en la mina. ¿Quieres entrar con toda la artillería? ¿O en silencio y en la oscuridad?"

"En silencio y en la oscuridad, dulzura. Si mi papá no está ahí, entonces al menos llamarán pronto, y podemos arreglar un intercambio… o uno de esos putos cabrones armados sabrá dónde está," le dije.

"Tal vez el mismo Stefan," añadió Eleazar con un brillo en sus ojos mientras frotaba sus manos.

Me volví hacia Jasper y Emmett. "Esto va ser un asalto total—una operación encubierta," les dije. "Quiero que lo planeemos. Que entremos completamente armados. Incluso tal vez con protección aérea." Señalé hacia las armas colgando de la pared. "Emmett, hay algo que podamos montar en el helicóptero, ¿algo que Eleazar pueda manejar?"

"Oh, sí," Emmett canturreó con una enorme sonrisa. "Definitivamente podemos equiparte con algo."

"De acuerdo, bien. Empieza primero con eso." Me giré hacia Bella. "Quiero que trabajes con Mickey… familiarízate con un arma automática. Ya te he enseñado antes; solo practica un poco."

"Sí, está bien." Asintió.

"Jasper, Alec, ustedes vienen conmigo y Alice. Quiero ver cada ángulo de esta mina, sobre todo con los planos de los túneles que Igor encuentre. Vamos a tener que ser listos. Ellos son más que nosotros, pero si entramos sin ser detectados, podemos reducir el número al mismo tiempo que liberamos a esas personas, y no solo detendremos a Stefan, sino que podremos hacer un trato por mi papá. Solo tenemos hoy para planear. Ese cabrón va a llamar mañana, y cuando lo haga, quiero estar ya dentro de Norilsk y con el puñetero control. ¿Entendido?" Pregunté.

"¡Señor!"

Por último, me volví hacia Boris. "Aquí es cuando se te va a necesitar. Siéntate… cuéntame de esa maldita mina."

Sonrió, asintiendo un poco. "Pensé que nunca lo pedirías…"

 **~oOo~**

"Concéntrate, Bells," instruyó Mickey. "No estás acostumbrada al contragolpe. Inténtalo de nuevo."

Emmett y yo levantamos nuestras cabezas del trabajo que estábamos haciendo dentro del helicóptero para ver a Bella preparar la Sig **(1)** y tirar del gatillo. Sonreí cuando los jodidos blancos de latas, botellas, y fruta vieja explotaron en la cerca uno por uno. Se giró rápidamente, y disparó unos cuantos tiros más hacia el blanco que Eleazar le había instalado. Y que me jodan, si la silueta no tenía agujeros en el corazón y la cabeza, a pesar de que tenía poca luz.

"Maldición, es una excelente tiradora, lo juro," dijo Emmett con una sonrisa. "Sería letal detrás de un rifle de francotirador."

Echándome a reír, asentí. "Lo hemos intentado. Tienes razón; da miedo detrás de la mira, pero no se puede quedar quieta por mucho tiempo. Es como nosotros en eso. Preferiría estar _haciendo algo_."

Emmett se rio entre dientes. "Muy bien." Bajó la vista hacia el soporte que habíamos montado en el piso del helicóptero, lo sacudió un poco. "Eso debería ser suficiente, Ed. Vamos a colocarla."

Colocamos la ametralladora en su montura, y Emmett la giró solo un poco, asegurándose que tuviera un alcance decente fuera de la puerta del compartimiento de carga. Puse un par de cajas de municiones junto a ella.

"Es israelí, pero es jodidamente potente y la maldita puntería es casi perfecta," Emmett comentó con un gesto de cabeza en aprobación. "El va a patear algunos traseros con ella. ¿Listo para cargar ese Humvee **(2)**?"

"Sí, adelántate y sácalo del hangar," le dije, señalando el área junto al helicóptero. "Asegúrate de enviarlos con el equipo más pesado. Si salen en la siguiente hora, tal vez puedan alcanzar a Felix."

" _Hooah_ ," respondió, corriendo de vuelta al hangar a paso ligero.

Tomé una respiración profunda y la dejé salir. El plan quedó listo hasta el último minuto. Necesitábamos mucho equipo y teníamos demasiada gente de mierda como para volar con todos. Iba a enviar a Alec por delante con un equipo antes de que siquiera saliera el sol. Quería que exploraran el terreno alrededor de la mina Mayak en Norilsk, que encontraran una posición decente para el rifle francotirador de Jasper, y buscaran debilidades que nosotros no podíamos captar en las imágenes de satélite. Iba a enviar a Kurt para que estuviéramos conectados no solo nosotros y Felix, sino también Alice e Igor. Él sería su principal fuente de información.

Pasé frente al hangar, sacudiendo mi cabeza cuando escuché a Jasper y Emmett discutiendo sobre qué armas querían. Sabían lo que necesitaban; ahora esa mierda era un debate de preferencia. Me paré detrás de las chicas, estudiando a mi Bella cuando apuntaba y disparaba otros tiros más. Todavía se estaba adaptando a la sensación. Con la nueve milímetros en su mano, era certera, pero con lo que podríamos enfrentar, quería que todos fuéramos armados hasta los dientes.

Mickey dio un paso hacia atrás, ofreciéndome la Sig que había estado usando y haciendo un gesto con su barbilla a Eleazar para que cambiara los blancos.

"Dulzura," le dije, revisando el cargador de mi arma. Bella se volvió para mirarme, viéndose preocupada, pero le sonreí. "Impresionante trabajo, bebé, pero ahora… haz lo que has estado haciendo… pero hazlo en movimiento. ¿Comprendes?" Cuando no me respondió, le pregunté, "¿Quieres que te lo muestre?"

"Por favor," dijo con voz baja.

Cuando el Humvee salió del hangar, me volví hacia Mickey. "Asegúrate que carguen los lanzacohetes, bastantes cargadores y municiones, y los chalecos. Y creo que El dijo que tenía unos NVG. Esos nos serán muy útiles, niña salvaje."

Mickey se rio, me dio una palmada en el hombro, y apuntó a Bella. "Es una tiradora poca madre. Debe hacerlo bien en movimiento."

"Estoy seguro que lo hará," le dije riéndome entre dientes, guiñándole un ojo a Bella.

"¿Qué son los NVG?" Mi chica preguntó.

"Gafas de visión nocturna. Puede que las necesitemos," le dije, preparando la Sig en mis manos. "Dulzura, concéntrate. Vamos a entrar en silencio… hasta cierto punto. Estoy seguro que una vez que despejemos el perímetro, entonces la entrada a la verdadera mina será el infierno en la tierra. Así que asegúrate de usar lo que sea en que te puedas ocultar, para cubrirte. ¿Entendido?"

Asintió. "Está bien. Muéstrame lo que quieres. Yo te copiaré."

"Bien."

Echando un último vistazo a mis alrededores, hice una pequeña trayectoria con obstáculos—detrás de la SUV de El, la esquina del hangar, la orilla de la cerca, y finalmente tirado de estómago debajo del avión de Peter. Di mis tiros a los cuatro blancos que Eleazar había montado. Dos eran de papel, y dos eran botellas de vidrio. Una de las botellas se rompió en pedazos, y mis blancos de papel fueron tiros a matar—los dos atravesaron el corazón.

Bella sonrió. "Fallaste uno."

"Entonces, gáname, dulzura." Le di una nalgada en el trasero antes de retroceder mientras El remplazaba los blancos una vez más.

La pequeña estatura de Bella—como la de Mickey—la haría un blanco imposible. Podía mantenerse agachada, arrastrarse por espacios pequeños, y moverse más rápido que las mayoría de los hombres. Es por eso que las iba a enviar juntas otra vez. Sonreí cuando imitó mis movimientos, mis disparos, y finalmente el clavado debajo del avión.

"¡Ja!" Sonrió con orgullo, apuntando en mi dirección. "¡Las dos botellas y dos tiros a la cabeza!"

Riendo, la envolví en un abrazo, agarrando el arma de sus manos. "Eres fantástica, Bella. Todos lo sabemos. Pero necesito que permanezcas alerta, que permanezcas tan cubierta como puedas. ¿Está claro?"

"Sí, señor," murmuró contra mi mandíbula. "Conozco el plan, cariño. Estoy bien."

"Hablando de planes," dije con un suspiro, echándome hacia atrás y echando un vistazo encima del Humvee. "Tenemos que ponerlos en marcha. Ahora." Le hice un gesto a El en el campo para que se acercara, tomando la mano de Bella y dirigiéndonos a ellos. "Alec, Jasper, Kurt, Boris… ¡es hora!"

Alec se acercó a mí, agarrando mi hombro. Ya estaba casi totalmente vestido para la misión, pero sonrió. "Yo me encargo de esto, chico. Si ese camino que Irina nos enseñó está despejado, estaremos ahí mucho antes del anochecer. Todo el tiempo estaremos conectados por radio."

"Diez-cuatro," respondí, asintiendo una vez. "Jasper, te quiero a ti y a Boris en alto, ocultos, y en silencio."

"Entendido, Ed," Jasper respondió, colocando su equipo en la parte de atrás del vehículo antes de caminar hacia mí. "Es mejor de esa forma." Señaló con su pulgar a Boris detrás de él. "No es bueno en tierra con esa cojera, y ya probó en Chernobyl que es un tirador letal. Si la jode, solo le disparo desde mi posición."

Soltando una carcajada, asentí. "Entendido."

No era que no tuviéramos confianza en Boris. Mi papá había jurado que era digno de confianza, Esme creía que estaba bien, y no había sido nada más que franco desde que había salvado nuestros traseros en Chernobyl. Simplemente no era alguien con quién hubiéramos trabajo antes, de modo que eso nos volvía recelosos. Jasper tenía razón; la edad de Boris y su vieja lesión en la pierna lo hacía un mal elemento para asalto por tierra, pero perfecto para ser un ojo en el cielo.

"Todos escúchenme," grité, soltando un silbido agudo para llamar su atención antes de agarrar el mapa que estaba en la puerta del lado del conductor. Caminé hacia el capó del Humvee, extendiendo el mapa. "Una última vez," declaré, señalando un punto en el mapa. "Ustedes se van a encontrar con Felix justo en esta cresta. Él todavía está siguiendo el uranio, y por lo que sabe, se dirige directamente a Norilsk. Mi equipo irá detrás de ustedes. Nos encontraremos en este punto," les dije, señalando una colina que me daría bastante espacio para bajar sin alertar a los pendejos vigilando la mina. "En ese momento, Mickey, Emmett y Bella se quedarán en tierra y preparados. El estará conmigo en el aire. Quiero que todos mantengan encendidos sus auriculares y conectados. Los quiero listos. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Señor!"

Asintiendo, enrollé el mapa y se lo di a Kurt. "Suban. Salgan de aquí. Y por amor de Dios… manténganse a salvo."

* * *

 **(1) El SIG SG 550 (Sturmgewehr 90) es un fusil de asalto fabricado por Swiss Arms AG de Suiza. Se considera uno de los fusiles de asalto más precisos fabricados en serie.**

 **(2) El Humvee es un vehículo militar multipropósito que posee tracción en las cuatro ruedas. Ha suplantado en gran parte los papeles servidos antes por el M151 MUTT de 2,5 toneladas; también los del M561, sus versiones ambulancia M718A1 y M792, el CUCV, y otros vehículos ligeros de los militares de los Estados Unidos. Los Humvee fueron denominados originalmente como Hummer, pero ese término fue reservado más adelante para un vehículo civil utilitario SUV basado en el Humvee.**

* * *

 _ **Pobre de Bella, sí que le dieron un buen susto. ¿Pero quién no quisiera ser ella para que la calmaran de esa forma? *levanta la mano* Y ya vi que ustedes también, picaronas jajajaja. Un buen receso para la parejita porque se acerca el momento clave, cada vez está más cerca y el siguiente capi será el enfrentamiento con Stefan y sus hombres, que fueron quienes les quisieron robar las carcasas de los misiles y que lograron, porque ellos se los permitieron, robarles el uranio. La pregunta es, ¿a qué juega Yury? Está jugando en dos bandos, con su primo, el hijo de Alexander Gunter y quién lo traicionó, Stefan que ahora quiere vender el uranio al mejor postor. En fin, ya veremos qué tal le sale el jueguito. Muchas gracias a quienes se toman su tiempo para dar gracias por el tiempo dedicado a esta traducción, no cuesta nada hacerlo y espero que las lectoras silenciosas puedan animarse a dejar por lo menos sus saludos.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Yoliki, Merce, Jimena, Anita, Pera l.t, Blue Armanda, SandraSance, Shikara65, Lila, lagie, yashira8229, YessyVL13, EmDreams Hunter, BereB, beaele, Antonia, lauritacullenswan, Tecupi, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, paosierra, Adriu, Anastacia T. Crawford, Marlecullen, tulgarita, Medialuna, Pam Malfoy Black, lizdayanna, Pili, Andrea Ojeda, Sully YM, Sei, debynoe, beakis, niyus1205, Mafer, Maribel, Ericastelo, ValeWhitlockGrey, MarieCM, angelabarmtz, glow0718, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo la traduzco.

 **Y, ¿quién más podría ser mi Beta? Solo ella me soporta :P Gracias a Erica Castelo por seguir conmigo.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13

 **BELLA**

"Dulzura, dame tu pierna," Edward ordenó, palmeando el parachoques del _Humvee_.

Puse la bota donde me indicó, y sacó un enorme cuchillo de su bolsa de lona. Agarró mi tobillo, asegurando el cuchillo en su funda en la parte interior de mi pantorilla, y entonces le dio un apretón a mi muslo antes de poner mi pie una vez más en el suelo.

"Ven aquí," murmuró, revisando mi chaleco _Kevlar_ , la Sig, y la funda de mi muslo con mi nueve milímetros. Me dio una pequeña sonrisa, dando golpecitos en la visera de mi gorra. "Necesito que te quedes con Mickey," me dijo alcanzando la pintura para la cara, pero simplemente sonrió cuando le di una fea mirada. "Ni modo, bebé. Vas a usarla. Te la pondrás después de la primera fase, ¿de acuerdo?"

Habíamos aterrizado del otro lado de colina de la mina Mayak un par de horas después del anochecer. El equipo de Alec había llegado solo unos veinte minutos después. Mis ojos se desviaron hacia donde Kurt estaba instalando una estación de información portátil. Se iba a quedar en el _Humvee_ para mantenernos conectados tanto como fuera posible. Boris y Jasper ya habían empezado a subir la colina para posicionarse de forma invisible en lo que fuera factible, pero todavía pudiendo ver todo el área de Mayak, incluyendo las viviendas de departamentos. Alec, Felix y Emmett ya estaban investigando las rejas principales.

Los ojos de Edward eran de un suave verde mientras me indicaba en voz baja cómo aplicar la pintura para la cara, arrastrando sus dedos ligeramente por mi rostro, casi en un ángulo. Prepararme parecía ser la forma de centrarse para él, y yo estaba bien con eso.

"Es necesario para quitar el brillo de tu rostro, dulzura," me dijo, colocando el pequeño tubo sobre el capó del camión.

Asentí, pero cambié el tema. "¿Vas a entrar por tierra con nosotros?" Le pregunté en un susurro. Cuando aterrizamos, había empezado a cuestionarse si iba a irse por aire o no, al menos no de inmediato.

"Tal vez tenga que hacerlo. Por lo que captó la cámara del helicóptero de camino aquí, tal parece que hay al menos dos ametralladoras calibre cincuenta en los techos de esos departamentos. También se vieron de uno a dos hombres operándolas. Si Jasper y Boris pueden eliminar a esos hombres primero, entonces podré volar, cubriendo su entrada por las rejas principales," explicó.

"¿Pero?" Pregunté, al saber que siempre piensa en las dos opciones.

"Pero…" Continuó mientras revisaba de nuevo mi equipo solo para mantenerse ocupado. "Pero… si entramos por tierra en equipos de dos, salvo por Emmett—él estará solo—entonces podremos entrar por todos los ángulos, usando a Boris y Jasper como protección. Quiero ver dónde se instalan, si pueden cubrir toda el área cercada, sin mencionar la entrada de la mina.

Levantó la vista cuando se aproximaron pasos, pero luego echó un vistazo al pequeño pueblo. "Me gustaría causar la mínima cantidad de daño que pueda a este lugar. Hay gente que vive aquí, que trabaja aquí. Mi única preocupación son los pendejos vigilando el lugar."

"Bueno, entonces, creo que tengo una idea," Alec habló, pero me guiñó un ojo. "Te ves bien, _Bellisima_."

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero esperé a que continuara.

"Vean esto," dijo, sacando un mapa y abriéndolo sobre el suelo. "Todos pongan una rodilla en el suelo, y Jazz… tú y Boris escuchen mientras se acomodan." Todo el equipo se reunió alrededor del mapa mientras lo extendía en la tierra.

"Entendido," Jasper respondió por nuestros auriculares.

"Este lugar es un rectángulo. Los cuatro edificios de departamentos están del lado este. La planta procesadora, la entrada de la mina, y las oficinas están del lado oeste. Las rejas de entrada están más cerca de la planta que de las viviendas. Hay dos hombres en las rejas, dos hombres paseándose por la línea de la cerca por cada lado a todas horas—de un lado al otro. Cuando nuestros francotiradores estén en posición, sabremos cuántos exactamente hay en los techos." Dio golpecitos en el mapa. "Nuestra mayor preocupación será la entrada a esa mina. Será a ciegas; básicamente vamos a tener que eliminar a todos los cabrones que estén ahí afuera en silencio _antes_ de que siquiera nos acerquemos. Según los rastreadores GPS de nuestro uranio, lo llevaron directamente al interior de esa maldita mina."

Él se puso de pie. "Chico, no creo que volar funcione. Te necesitaremos en tierra dirigiendo las cosas." Agarró mi hombro. "Cuando Stefan llegue, entonces absolutamente, pero en esto… no."

Edward frotó su barbilla y asintió. "Está bien," estuvo de acuerdo, quitándose su gorra y pasando una mano por su cabello mientras estudiaba el mapa detenidamente. "Entonces tenemos que ponernos en marcha, pero vamos a esperar a Boris y Jasper," declaró, poniéndose de pie y echándonos un vistazo a todos. "Emmett, vas a seguir a las chicas hacia las rejas principales. Son lo mejor para enviar por la puta puerta."

Mickey y yo sonreímos, recargándonos en el _Humvee_ una a lado de la otra. Estaba usando la carnada de "la bella damisela en peligro", lo que significaba que tendríamos que entrar con nuestras armas ocultas y nuestros rostros limpios… al menos al principio.

"Ustedes tres no van a acercase a esas puerta hasta que se los diga. ¿Quedó claro?" Añadió, esperando hasta que nos dimos por enterados antes de continuar. Se arrodilló de nuevo junto al mapa. "El, vas conmigo. Vamos a entrar por la sección este de la cerca. Luego tomaremos la cerca sur, escondiéndonos en este edificio de departamentos, el último antes de la entrada de la mina. Alec, necesito que tomes la línea de la cerca norte." Edward miró a Felix. "Felix, ¿todavía puedes hacer esto?"

"Sí, Ed, solo dime lo que necesitas."

Edward asintió. "Está bien. Te cubrirá Boris por el lado oeste, que es el lado más difícil, considerando que es el más cercano a la planta procesadora y la entrada de la mina. Vamos a entrar tan pronto como Jasper despeje los techos de los departamentos de las ametralladoras y Boris los guardias a lo largo de la parte trasera y el techo de la planta. ¿Todos conmigo hasta ahora?"

"Señor," respondimos.

Le echó un vistazo a su reloj. "Jasper, Boris, ¿cuál es su condición?"

"Estoy en posición," respondió Jasper. "Dale a Boris unos minutos más."

"Entendido," gruñó Edward, poniéndose de pie. "Normalmente, esperaría unas cuantas horas más, pero no tenemos el tiempo. Quiero ese puñetero uranio en mi posesión cuando ese cabrón me llame para un intercambio." Volvió a mirar su reloj. "Y ya de por sí nos estaremos arriesgando. Si cumplen con lo que dijeron, llamarán en unas cuantas horas. Quiero estar preparado."

"Edward, estoy en posición," Boris dijo por el auricular.

"Diez-cuatro," respondió, girándose hacia Kurt. "Kurt, te quiero en mi oído, con Alice en el satélite. Joder, quiero escuchar todo."

"Ya estoy en eso," respondió. "Hay armas en el techo de los edificios de departamentos del este y oeste. Los dos de en medio están despejados.

"¿Jasper?" Edward preguntó.

"Ese es un enorme diez-cuatro, Ed. Y ya tengo una solución para el problema. Dime cuando tengamos luz verde para abatir," respondió en seguida.

Edward se acercó, alcanzando la pintura sobre el capó del _Humvee_ detrás de mí. Con movimientos rápidos y sesgados en su rostro, se camufló, usando la ventana como un espejo. Y me dio la impresión que con cada mancha de color verde oscuro, negra y marrón, sus ojos se tornaban más duros, penetrantes y fríos. Observé con total fascinación cómo poco a poco desaparecía mi esposo y emergía el mercenario que había conocido hace tanto tiempo. Su mandíbula tensa, sus movimientos precisos al sujetar su Glock, su cuchillo y su chaleco _Kevlar_. Ajustó su Sig de manera que quedara sujeta a su fuerte espalda, y por último, llenó sus cargos con cargadores y municiones.

"Todos, escúchenme. Tomen sus posiciones. Jasper, actuarás cuando te diga," ordenó, pero me detuvo antes de que todos nos separáramos. "Dulzura, no estoy bromeando. Quiero escucharte, y solo actuarás cuando te diga. Necesito que estés alerta. ¿Entendido?"

No estaba hablando con mi dulce y tartamudo Edward. Estaba hablando con el hombre que dirigía esta misión.

"Eso va también para ti, ¿sabes?" Le respondí con descaro, levantando mi mano para cubrir con pintura para la cara una parte que le faltó.

Mi corazón dolió un poco cuando no bromeó en respuesta, pero lo entendí. Necesitaba desconectarse para esto. Era jodidamente importante que tuviéramos ese uranio de nuevo en nuestras manos, para eliminar a George Stefan de la jugada, y limpiar esta área de sus hombres para que de verdad pudiéramos concentrarnos en recuperar a Carlisle.

"Ten cuidado, Edward," murmuré, dándome la vuelta para coger la pequeña bolsa de lona que me iba a llevar. La metí por encima de mi cabeza, girándola hacia mi espalda. "Dinos cuando tengamos que entrar."

Mickey me esperaba pacientemente con Emmett unos metros más adelante. Empecé a caminar hacia ellos, pero me detuve con un fuerte pecho en mi espalda y una suave voz en mi oído.

"Bella, cuídate también. ¿Entendido? No puedo perderte, a la mierda con el Plan B. Necesito que regreses, pero también te necesito en esta misión. Ándate con mucho cuidado, ¿está claro?" Me dijo con un resuello al oído.

"Sí," respondí en un susurro y dejé de sentirlo. Cuando me volví para mirar, ya estaba corriendo a paso ligero con Eleazar hacia el extremo este de las instalaciones.

Me uní a Emmett y a Mickey, que me miraban con preocupación, pero asentí una vez. "Vamos a hacerlo."

Emmett ya nos había buscado un sendero a través de la maleza. El área tenía muchas colinas y pocos lugares para ocultarse bien, salvo por unos cuantos patéticos arbustos, pero de todos modos los usamos, abriéndonos camino hacia un punto rocoso justo afuera de las rejas principales. Todos nos arrodillamos, y Mickey y yo sacamos nuestros binoculares para ver a Jasper y Boris en acción. Los auriculares en nuestros oídos estaban llenos de constante comunicación en voz baja.

A través de los binoculares de visión nocturna, vi que Felix tomó su posición sigilosamente del lado izquierdo de las instalaciones. A mi derecha, si no supiera lo que estaba buscando, nunca hubiera visto a Edward y Eleazar acercándose al lado este de la línea cercada. Era a Alec a quién no podría ver, aunque escuché cuando le dijo a Edward que estaba en posición.

Mi cabeza se inclinó, viendo los dos edificios de departamentos.

"J, tienes luz verde para dar la patada inicial de este partido de fútbol," Edward ordenó en voz baja. "Tú tienes mejor vista, así que hazlo en silencio, mantelo en secreto."

La respuesta de Jasper fue baja y controlada. "Empezando con el edifico más cerca de ti, Ed. Hay alguien escaneando el área. Vamos, hijo de puta, date la vuelta…" Murmuró.

Mickey y yo apuntamos nuestros binoculares hacia el techo del edificio más lejano. Había un arma larga colocada en la esquina del edificio. Desde ese punto, básicamente podían cubrir la mayor parte de la cerca del sur y la esquina noroeste. Un guardia se paseaba lentamente alrededor del borde del techo, mientras el otro se mantenía cerca del arma. No estaban prestando atención, y eso funcionaría a nuestro favor.

"El pateador tiene la pelota," Jasper canturreó en advertencia.

En el momento en que el guardia paseándose dio vuelta a la esquina, dándole la espalda a su compañero, el hombre frente al arma cayó en silencio. Antes de que el guardia caminando pudiera reaccionar, también cayó de golpe.

"Es una recepción libre. Tu sección está despejada, Ed," declaró Jasper. "Ten cuidado con esos guardias a lo largo de la cerca."

Mickey y yo casi nos movimos en sincronía hacia donde Edward y El entrarían. Dos hombres caminaban por la cerca en direcciones opuestas, pasándose el uno al otro casi en el medio.

"La forma más fácil de eliminarlos sería una vez que se pasen," murmuró Mickey, en realidad sin estar sugiriendo nada, sino muy probablemente pensando en voz alta.

Desde mi posición, apenas podía distinguir la silueta de Edward cuando corrió hacia la cerca, escondiéndose detrás de un arbusto. Con rápidos movimientos, cortó el alambrado para abrirse una entrada. La mejor parte fue el titubeo que tuvo el guardia cerca de Eleazar cuando se detuvo a encenderse un cigarrillo. Eso les dio a todos la oportunidad de moverse. Eleazar esperó hasta que el guardia de Edward se diera la vuelta antes de tapar la boca del objetivo con su mano y girar con fuerza. En un parpadeo, el cuerpo había desaparecido, oculto, como lo estaba Eleazar mientras esperaba a Edward.

La parte de Edward sería un poco más complicada, considerando que tenía que moverse con velocidad cuando su objetivo se diera la vuelta. Se escabulló sin hacer ruido por el agujero en la cerca, esperando, sin moverse, a que el guardia se girara. Pero el tipo se detuvo justo al otro lado del arbusto en el que Edward se estaba ocultando para orinar.

"Aw demonios," Mickey dijo con un resoplido, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No dejes que lo sacuda más de dos veces, niño bonito."

Emmett temblaba riéndose en silencio junto a mí, pero Edward no podía decir una mierda en ese momento. El guardia finalmente terminó, encendió un cigarrillo, y se dio la vuelta. Estoy jodidamente segura que ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de darse cuenta que su compañero había desaparecido, porque estaba en las manos de Edward, siendo arrastrado a la parte trasera del edificio de departamentos más cercano, y muerto antes de que siquiera pudiera dar el segundo paso.

Era estimulante ver a Edward trabajar, y también un poco aterrador. Fue ágil, preciso, seguro de sí mismo, y… que Dios me ayude… _sexy_ al ponerse en posición para encargarse de los guardias en la cerca frontal, lo que despejaría el camino para Mickey, Emmett y yo.

"Edward y El despejaron su área, Jasper," le informé. "Pasa a la siguiente arma."

La posición de la siguiente metralleta le daría a Alec la entrada por la parte de atrás de las instalaciones. Igual que en el primer edificio, había dos guardias—uno caminando alrededor del borde del edificio, y el otro colocado frente al arma. Esta vez, el último realmente estaba sentado detrás de la metralleta. Y eso le facilitaría las cosas a Jasper.

No le llevó mucho tiempo despejar el techo. Ninguno de los guardias hizo ruido cuando fueron derribados.

"Muy bien, chicos," Jasper canturreó por lo bajo. "El campo está libre. Se eliminó a los tacleadores de la derecha y de la izquierda, y Boris, despeja la zona de anotación."

A la mención de Boris, Emmett pidió los binoculares de Mickey, y nosotras dos nos movimos un poco para poder tener un ojo puesto en el progreso de Felix, que estaba prácticamente invisible en las sombras de la planta procesadora. Su objetivo estaba solo, aunque había uno en el techo.

La voz de Boris era baja en la radio. "Está demasiado cerca de la orilla. Si disparo, se caerá, lo que alertará a tu objetivo."

"Entendido, Boris," respondió Felix. "Haz lo que tienes que hacer. Yo me encargaré del resto."

"Diez-cuatro."

Felix esperó hasta que el guardia en el techo se giró solo un poco al mismo tiempo que el objetivo en la línea cercada se dio la vuelta. Con movimientos sigilosos, saltó la cerca y se ocultó en las sombras detrás de un bote de basura. El objetivo en movimiento nunca lo vio, pero sí se giró cuando el sonido de un espantoso golpe llamó su atención. El guardia del techo cayó, pero tan pronto como el guardia caminó frente a Felix para investigar, él también desapareció de la vista. Sin embargo, Felix hizo algo que ninguno de nosotros esperaba; interrogó al guardia.

"¿Hablas inglés?" Preguntó, y debió haber recibido una respuesta positiva, porque continuó en inglés. "¿Dónde está? ¿La caja que llegó hoy? Dime y no te sacaré los ojos."

Emmett sonrió diabólicamente, pero esperamos una respuesta mientras conteníamos el aliento.

"No lo sé," el tipo refunfuñó.

"Pendejadas. Inténtalo de nuevo," Felix gruñó por lo bajo, e hice una mueca al escuchar por la línea el evidente dolor del tipo. "¿Dónde está?"

"¡Está bien, está bien! Dentro del túnel… primero a la derecha, luego a la izquierda… no pasarás a los guardias," el hombre dijo en un resuello.

"Logré pasarte, ¿no es así?" Felix murmuró. "Ahora, ¿dónde tienen al prisionero?"

"¿Qué prisionero? ¡No sé de ningún prisionero!"

Felix se rio entre dientes. "¿Estás seguro de eso?"

"¡Lo juro!"

"Aw, vamos. Piensa, pendejo. Tienes que haber escuchado algo. Seguridad extra en alguna otra parte o conversaciones sobre un intercambio…¿Quién está al mando?" Soltó todo de un tirón al parecer.

"Stefan. Estoy bajo las órdenes de Stefan. Pero lo juro, no sé nada de un prisionero," el guardia respondió frenéticamente.

"Déjalo, Felix," ordenó Edward en voz baja por los auriculares. "Cállalo."

Felix se rio entre dientes, y fue escalofriantemente malvado. Apenas escuché un gruñido amortiguado antes de que dijera con un suspiro, "Bien, Ed. El extremo oeste está despejado."

"Entendido," respondió Edward. "Entonces, sigue la línea sur de la cerca. Em, te quiero oculto cuando las chicas se acerquen a las rejas. Pueden irse."

Mis binoculares escanearon el frente por un momento, pero no vi nada. Demonios, ni siquiera podía encontrar a mi esposo, pero eso no me sorprendía en lo absoluto.

Emmett se volvió hacia nosotras. "Denme su mierda," declaró, tomando nuestros rifles automáticos. Íbamos a acercarnos a las rejas delanteras. Las colgó sobre su hombro, pero señaló nuestras piernas. "Esas también. Guarden esas nueve milímetros."

Nos quitamos las fundas de los muslos, y metí mi arma en la cintura de mis pantalones en mi espalda baja, asegurándome de que mi chaqueta la cubriera mientras Mickey hacía lo mismo. Las dos llevábamos gorras de béisbol con nuestro cabello pasando por la parte de atrás, pero también nos quitamos esas, poniéndolas en la bolsa de lona que no iba a dejar.

Me volví hacia Mickey. "¿Lista?"

Me sonrió, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. "Demonios, sí. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Unas pobres turistas americanas perdidas?"

Edward soltó un resoplido por la línea. "Damas, queda todo en sus manos. Si podemos eliminar a los guardias silenciosamente, Felix y Alec los remplazarán como señuelos para cuando llegue nuestro invitado. Todos los demás irán a despejar el túnel de la mina. ¿Entendido?"

"Señor," todos declaramos.

"Edward, vamos a entrar. Vigilen nuestras espaldas," declaré, siguiendo a Mickey a la orilla del camino para que diéramos la impresión de estar perdidas o tener nuestro coche averiado, buscando asistencia.

Edward resopló burlonamente. "Dulzura, siempre vigilo tu espalda."

Mickey y yo nos reímos suavemente, saliendo al camino que conducía a las rejas principales de la mina Mayak.

Con una última revisión a mi arma en mi espalda, le dije, "Entendido," y comencé a caminar.

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

Mis manos se cerraron en puños al ver a mi esposa con las gafas de visión nocturna. Definitivamente estaban siendo de utilidad en esta misión. Con suaves indicaciones de Kurt y Alice en nuestros oídos, decididamente teníamos la ventaja. Pero nada de esa mierda era importante cuando mi chica estaba entrando en la última sección vigilada de la cerca—las rejas principales.

Había dos hijos de puta paseándose por el área, los dos armados con pistolas y rifles, aunque los últimos estaban recargados contra la caseta de vigilancia.

Me moví despacio y en silencio, usando las sombras del edificio más cercano y los árboles de los alrededores, a fin de acercarme a la reja. Mi destino era la caseta de vigilancia. Usando señales con las manos, le dije a El a dónde iba y le ordené que se dirigiera hacia el frente de la entrada de la mina. Alcancé a ver a Alec, manteniendo su posición al final de la pequeña calle.

"Alec, está despejado. Dirígete hacia el lado este de la reja," murmuré bajito por el auricular. "Prepárate para tomar la posición de estos pendejos."

"Entendido."

Me pegué detrás de un muro bajo, mis ojos fijos en las rejas. Una vez más, mis manos se cerraron en puños. Mi instinto era proteger a Bella, pero sabía de lo que era capaz, lo que podía hacer. Era hermosa… y letal. Y usaba esos dos atributos para hacer su puto trabajo. Cuando ella y Mickey se acercaron casualmente a la reja, el primer guardia las detuvo, pero ya podía ver que tan solo la apariencia de las chicas ya lo había hecho caer en sus jodidas redes.

Me reí por lo bajo, sacudiendo un poco mi cabeza. "Los cabrones no tienen ninguna posibilidad," murmuré, principalmente para mí mismo, pero Jasper se rio suavemente.

"Nop. Deberías ver el rostro del pendejo. Puto amor a primera vista," canturreó en un susurro. "Apostaría a que ya se imagina a las dos… _juntas_."

Frunciendo el ceño al pensarlo, hice a un lado mis celos. No era un maldito estúpido. Había visto cómo los hombres miraban a Bella… y Mickey, de hecho… sin importar a dónde mierdas fuéramos.

"Cierren la boca," Bella siseó, pero sonrió cuando al fin estuvieron lo bastante cerca para hablar con el tipo.

Irina y Kurt habían sido lo bastante amables como para enseñarles a las chicas unas cuantas frases elegidas en ruso antes de que dejáramos la casa de seguridad. Era mierda sencilla, frases que las harían sonar perdidas, ingenuas, e indefensas, sin mencionar frases de control y de mando. Esas dos chicas eran todo menos indefensas.

Sonriendo, aproveché que ahora los dos guardias tenían su total atención en las chicas lindas pidiendo indicaciones, ayuda, o un teléfono para usar. Pegando mi espalda contra el seto, escaneé el área en busca de Emmett. Estaba justo dónde tenía que estar—invisible y silencioso, tumbado justo al otro lado del camino. Nunca lo verían porque las chicas tenían toda su atención en ellas. Eso era jodidamente perfecto.

"Em, ¿puedes acercarte?" Pregunté por la radio.

"Sí. ¿Qué estás pensando?"

"Espera," murmuré, echándole un vistazo al área.

Había movimiento en la entrada de la mina, pero lo bastante lejos que no era de importancia. Noté un par de cámaras de pésima apariencia en la porción superior del edificio de departamentos junto al que estaba, y algunas luces estaban encendidas, pero de otra manera, el lugar estaba tranquilo. No había movimiento a mi derecha, que era de dónde venía, y no había movimiento del otro lado de las rejas a mi izquierda, excepto por Felix, que esperaba pacientemente en posición.

El hecho de que nadie asumiría que tengo mujeres en mi equipo me hizo sonreír con suficiencia. Había notado esa mierda desde el inicio de toda esta maldita operación. Estos pendejos supusieron que todos éramos hombres, y ni siquiera habían considerado la información que tenía al alcance de mis dedos. Los guardias en las rejas no sospecharon nada cuando llevaron a las chicas a la cabina de vigilancia. Bastardos sexistas. Estaban a punto de aprender una dura lección de mierda cuando se trata de confiar en una cara bonita.

"Las chicas están por terminar esta mierda," Jasper mencionó en voz baja.

"Mantenlas en la mira, pero preferiría no escuchar el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose, J," le advertí, viendo las grandes ventanas del pequeño edificio. "Hemos sido silenciosos hasta ahora."

"Entendido," coincidió. "Tengo la solución si llegaran a necesitarla."

"No van a necesitarla," Emmett habló con un toque de diversión en su tono.

Asomándome alrededor del seto, prácticamente contuve el aliento cuando vi a Mickey y a mi esposa entrar a la caseta. Si esa mierda salía mal, estarían atrapadas, pero tenía confianza en las dos.

Mickey sonrió con dulzura, cogiendo el receptor del teléfono. Bella se movió nerviosa—toda una actuación de su parte—esperando en la puerta. Ninguna de las chicas parecía estar en sus treinta. Su estatura, sus rostros de apariencia juvenil, y figuras delgadas las colocaba en lo que había escuchado a hombres suponer eran la mitad de sus veintes. Tampoco aparentaban poder matar a un hombre, pero cuando Bella llevó su mano lentamente a la parte baja de su espalda, me preparé.

"Bella, no uses esa arma," le advertí.

"Yo me encargo, niño bonito," Mickey declaró, pretendiendo que estaba haciendo una llamada. "Relájate."

Simplemente gruñí incrédulo, pero vi a las chicas tomar todo el control. Bella rodeó el mango del arma con su mano, acercándose al hombre más cercano a ella por detrás, que casualmente también era el hombre al fondo de la pequeña habitación.

El clic-clic-clic sonó bajo por la radio, apenas se escuchó, pero bien podía imaginarme lo fuerte que se había escuchado en la caseta, porque el guardia se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta que tenía un arma apuntándole en la sien.

"De rodillas," Bella ordenó en ruso, y él obedeció al instante. Ella fulminó con la mirada al otro guardia, diciendo, "Muévete, y él muere."

Mickey colgó el teléfono y sacó su arma, girando un silenciador en la punta de su arma. Cuando terminó, le hizo un gesto con su barbilla al guardia que seguía de pie, diciéndole que se pusiera de rodillas.

"Pobres chicos, se les rompió el corazón," Jasper bromeó por la radio mientras Bella añadía el silenciador a su arma.

Los dos hombres fueron despojados de sus armas y radios. Sus ojos estaban amplios por el miedo, y si se hubieran comportado, apostaría a que las chicas simplemente los hubieran amarrado y amordazado, dejándolos dentro de la caseta, pero joder, ellos no pensaron. El guardia que estaba más cerca de Bella se movió, suponiendo que podía ganarle la partida con su tamaño. Falló espectacularmente. Ella no solo contratacó cuando quiso agarrarla, sino que el sonido de su muñeca rompiéndose hizo eco por la radio, y ella ni siquiera se inmutó, tirando dos veces del gatillo.

 _Bang-bang._

Su compañero encontró el mismo destino al otro extremo del arma de Mickey. Se me escapó un suspiro de alivio por haber logrado con éxito la limpieza de todo el perímetro, incluyendo las armas en los techos, pero la voz de Alice sonó aguda en mi oído.

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Edward, no te muevas! Tienes lo que parecen ser guardias de remplazo acercándose a las rejas principales," advirtió frenéticamente. "Dos de ellos. Todos, no se muevan."

"Háblame, duendecillo," murmuré tan bajo como pude, sacando mi Glock. "¿Vienen en mi dirección?"

"Sí, vas a tener compañía en menos de quince segundos de tu lado izquierdo. Veo dos cuerpos calientes en movimiento. Con el infrarrojo no puedo ver si están armados. Lo siento," declaró preocupada.

"Lo están," añadió Emmett. "Armados, pero no las tienen en sus manos. Edward, agáchate. Puedes agarrarlos en tres, dos… uno."

Desde mi posición detrás del seto, escuché hombres hablando en voz baja el uno al otro, pero esperé hasta que pasaron frente a mí antes de alcanzar y agarrar al hombre más cerca de mí por detrás, estrellando mi mano sobre su boca. Apunté mi arma a su compañero, sacudiendo mi cabeza para que se mantuviera callado.

"Está inquieto, Ed," Jasper me advirtió. "Lo tengo; lo tengo."

"Hazlo," ordené, tirando mi mano violentamente hacia la izquierda, rompiendo el cuello de mi objetivo al mismo tiempo que Jasper disparó. Un vistazo rápido a mi alrededor me dijo que nadie había escuchado nada. "El tiempo se nos está acabando, chicos. Necesitamos despejar esa mina… en este puto instante," ordené, ocultando los dos cuerpos detrás del seto.

"Entendido," unos cuantos de ellos respondieron.

"Todos saben a dónde deben dirigirse. Háganlo. Ahora," dije con brusquedad, corriendo agachado hacia la orilla del edificio, solo para ver a Alec y Felix tomar la posición de los guardias de la reja principal. Desde la distancia, no había forma de distinguir que no eran los hombres de Stefan. Bella y Mickey cerraron la puerta de la caseta de vigilancia, ocultando los cuerpos de sus objetivos, y se me unieron a un costado del edificio.

"El, ¿qué ves?" Pregunté, diciendo a las chicas que se mantuvieran agachadas y quietas.

Sin embargo, no pude resistirme a acercar a mi chica solo para sentirla, asegurarme que estaba bien. Ella sonrió y asintió, poniéndose de nuevo su gorra de béisbol pasando su cola de caballo por detrás. Mickey hizo lo mismo. Pude ver que se habían aplicado rápidamente la pintura en el rostro para esta siguiente parte. Las calles estaban oscuras, y teníamos que quedarnos en las sombras, por lo que el puñetero camuflaje era indispensable.

"Hay cuatro guardias en la entrada de la mina y un punto ciego justo al entrar," advertí. "Podría serme de ayuda un ojo en el cielo para esto."

"Te tengo," Boris declaró. "Dame diez segundos. Me estoy cambiando de posición."

"Ed, tienes el camino libre para acercarte," Eleazar dijo en voz baja.

"Entendido," respondí, revisando para ver a Emmett moviéndose velozmente y agachado a un punto cruzando el camino. "Em, quédate en ese punto. Espera mi señal."

"Diez-cuatro."

Quedándonos en las sombras, las chicas y yo nos abrimos paso hasta la locación de El. Estaba de cuclillas detrás de un bote de basura cuando nos reunimos con él.

"Vean esto," susurró, señalando hacia la enorme entrada de la mina. "Hay dos de este lado, dos del lado opuesto, y si miran con atención, hay movimiento detrás de esa gigantesca máquina de mierda que está al entrar. Cualquier maldito sonido, y vamos a tener compañía."

"Y apostaría a que… montones," murmuré en respuesta, escaneando el interior de la mina. El tenía razón; había movimiento, pero cuántos había ahí dentro era la maldita pregunta. "Boris, ¿cuál es tu posición?"

"Estoy subiendo las escaleras hacia el techo del edificio detrás de ustedes."

"Excelente," susurró El, mirando hacia arriba detrás de nosotros, para luego echar un vistazo hacia atrás a la mina. "Si nos movemos hacia la derecha y Emmett y las chicas hacia la izquierda, podríamos dejar que Boris liquide a estos guardias." Hizo un gesto con su mano, señalando hacia las dos áreas.

Asentí. Había suficiente lugar para esconderse a cada lado, pero Boris tenía que ser rápido y joder, no fallar.

"Estoy en posición," Boris nos notificó. "Tengo a todos los objetivos en mira."

"Entendido. ¿Puedes darle a todos sin detenerte?" Pregunté.

"Diez-cuatro."

"A mi señal, Boris. No antes. Emmett, acércate," le ordené, volviéndome hacia las chicas. "A mi orden, vamos a dejar que Boris elimine a estos guardias, pero tenemos que moverlos en el puto instante que caigan. ¿Entendido?" Escuchando las respuestas afirmativas, asentí. "Al momento que caigan, nos movemos rápido y en silencio."

"Entendido," Bella declaró en un susurro.

Mierda, se veía tan linda, con todo el rostro pintado y tan malditamente alerta como nunca. Necesité de todo mi control para no besarla justo ahí hasta dejarla sin aliento.

"¿Qué?" Me preguntó, su frente arrugándose.

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza. "Nada. Ve por ellos, dulzura."

"Bien," respondió, retrocediendo un poco por dónde habíamos llegado siguiendo a Mickey, para luego cruzar la calle disparadas para unirse a Emmett.

Le hice un gesto con mi barbilla a Eleazar, siguiéndolo de la misma forma, solo que del lado opuesto de la entrada de la mina. Nos escondimos detrás de una pieza de equipo, mirando nuestros objetivos.

"Jodidamente perfecto," apenas dije bajo mi aliento, mirando del otro lado a la locación de Emmett. "Boris, a mi señal, elimina a los dos guardias en la parte de atrás tan rápido como puedas. Emmett, atrapa al tuyo antes de que caiga."

"Entendido," respondió Emmett.

Me posicioné sin hacer ruido detrás de mi objetivo, levantando mis manos. Con un gesto de mi cabeza, el disparo fue preciso. La cabeza del guardia cayó de golpe hacia atrás, y despacio cayó justo en mis manos. Agarrándolo, lo arrastré, ocultándolo detrás de la máquina de metal con Eleazar. Mis ojos se dispararon hacia el otro lado de la mina, satisfecho de que Emmett había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Y me alegró ver que les había dado a las chicas sus Sigs.

"Una vez más," ordené por el radio tan bajito como pude. Todos sabíamos que este tiro no necesitaba que lo atraparan. Había bastante ruido dentro de la mina como para cubrir el sonido de un cuerpo golpeando el suelo de tierra.

Los guardias colapsaron en cuestión de milésimas de segundo uno del otro. Eleazar quitó ese del camino al mismo tiempo que Emmett y Mickey hicieron lo mismo del otro lado.

"Maldición, un buen disparo, Boris," lo felicité. "Baja de dónde estás. Cubre la entrada de la mina."

"Entendido," respondió.

"Alice, ¿algún video del interior de esa cosa?"

"No, ninguno. Van a estar solos una vez que entren. No puedo usar el infrarrojo ahí. Demasiado… bueno, es solo la mierda que está dentro—el equipo, actividad, fuentes de calor, y electrónicos. Tengo un mapa de los túneles."

"Muéstramelo," ordené, sacando mi teléfono y ocultándome detrás de la máquina. Atenué el brillo de la pantalla cuando Alice me envió el mapa del túnel. Se lo mostré a Eleazar. "Ese cabrón que Felix interrogó dijo que aquí, luego aquí… ¿Crees que podemos confiar en eso?"

"No tenemos otra opción, en realidad. Al menos es _algo_ para continuar. Aunque, los rastreadores GPS parecen decir lo mismo. ¿Listo?"

"Sí. Mi equipo, entren al primer punto. Háganlo en silencio," ordené, pegando mi espalda contra el duro muro de concreto justo afuera de la entrada de la mina. Eleazar estaba junto a mí. Echando un vistazo dentro, susurré, "Muévanse, muévanse, muévanse."

La máquina dentro del túnel era enorme, luciendo como un retorcido aparato de tortura alíen. Las llantas eran gigantes, pero el frente de la maldita cosa era redondo, con desgastados picos por todas partes. Era solo una máquina creada para excavar en la tierra. Olía a gasolina, aceite, y tierra de años. Pero todos nos detuvimos al otro lado de ella. A través de la cabina, podía ver un par de hombres en una vieja mesa desplegable. Estaban hablando, bebiendo lo que parecía café, y jugando unas cuantas manos de cartas. Conté cuatro bastardos.

Cuando un hombre se puso de pie, gritó llamando a alguien. "¡Milkovich!" Cuando no recibió la respuesta de afuera de la entrada de la mina, empezó a caminar en nuestra dirección.

"Oh demonios," murmuró El. "Esto va a terminar… con mucho ruido."

Suspiré, echándole un vistazo a mi equipo. "A la mierda. Desaten el infierno. Mátenlos a todos," ordené, girando mi rifle hacia el frente. "Boris, mantente alerta."

No escuché su respuesta, porque Emmett entró en acción con el fuerte sonido de su arma preparándose, salió por detrás de la máquina excavadora. El hombre que caminaba hacia nosotros fue masacrado en una ráfaga de balas. Los hombres en la mesa prácticamente se tropezaron sobre sus pies para entrar en acción, pero nosotros fuimos más rápidos… más listos. Las chicas se ocultaron detrás de la máquina, usando las llantas como protección, Eleazar tomó el lado derecho de la maldita cosa, mientras que Emmett arrasaba por en medio. Yo subí a la cabina, disparando a través de las ventanas abiertas.

Los primeros cuatro hombres habían sido aniquilados, pero nuestros disparos atrajeron a más guardias. Cuatro más cayeron al suelo antes de que ordenara a todos que se movieran. Al final del túnel, les di señales para que tomaran una formación de dos en dos, con Emmett vigilando nuestras seis. Las chicas se quedaron juntas, y Eleazar y yo tomamos la delantera, dando la primera vuelta a la derecha en el túnel.

Las primeras yardas estaban vacías, los gruesos muros que nos rodeaban daban la sensación de claustrofobia. La luz era tenue, el suelo de tierra parejo por haber sido usado a menudo. El olor era simple tierra, sudor, y algún tipo de metal. Empezaba a pensar que habíamos eliminados a todos los malditos guardias, porque nadie interrumpió nuestro camino por el largo túnel. La vuelta a la izquierda que teníamos que dar estaba varias yardas por delante de nosotros, pero de pronto, hombres llenaron el túnel.

"Tenemos compañía," declaré, abriendo fuego al final del pasillo de tierra. Seguí abriéndome camino hacia adelante, tirando del gatillo al ver cualquier movimiento frente a mí. No tenía maldita protección, así que no tenía otra opción más que disparar a matar.

El primer túnel a la izquierda lucía más como un viejo pasillo de oficinas, y brinqué a varios guardias caídos hacia el lado opuesto, dejando la pared más cercana para las chicas. Echando un vistazo rápido a la vuelta de la esquina, hice un gesto con mi barbilla, diciéndoles que todo estaba despejado y que entraran.

"Mierda," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza cuando vi varias puertas a lo largo del pasillo. "Abran bien los malditos ojos. Esa caja está…" Arrastré la palabra, sacando mi teléfono. "Alice… el rastreador GPS del uranio. ¿Sigue transmitiendo?"

"Sí, sí, sí," respondió al instante. "Adelante, tal parece que a unas yardas de tu locación."

"Por supuesto que sí, lo que lo dejaría al final de este puñetero pasillo," gemí. "¿Algún movimiento en su cámara?"

"Nop. Está despejado."

"Entendido."

"Revisen cada habitación, pero hagamos esto," ordené.

El pasillo no era tan largo, y cada habitación fue revisada mientras caminábamos por él. Al parecer habíamos acabado con nuestros enemigos. La última habitación era algún tipo de bodega. Varias cajas estaban apiladas por todo el lugar, pero reconocí nuestra caja en particular justo en la entrada, como si acabaran de guardarla.

Emmett se posicionó en la entrada de la puerta mientras Bella, Mickey y Eleazar revisaban la caja. Los contenedores recubiertos de plomo que contenían nuestro uranio seguían intactos, y la prepararon para moverla.

Justo cuando nos encaminamos hacia la puerta, se abrió de golpe. La caja quedó olvidada y cinco rifles se prepararon para disparar.

"¡Esperen, esperen, esperen!" Emmett gritó.

El velo de adrenalina se aclaró solo un poco para que fuera capaz de ver que era una pequeña mujer la que estaba parada ahí muriéndose del puto miedo. Empezó a hablar sin parar, sollozando y temblando. Y no entendía una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo.

El bajó su arma, acercándose a ella despacio. Le habló con voz suave pero rápidamente, volviéndose para mirarme.

"Es la esposa de Maslov."

Mickey y Bella bajaron sus armas, pero Emmett se mantuvo en posición en la puerta.

"Bueno, ¿qué está diciendo?" Bella preguntó, sus ojos enterneciéndose al ver a la pobre mujer.

"Dice que Maslov está con vida, que le dijo que nos esperara," tradujo, levantándome una ceja con incredulidad. "Dice que tenía que apoyar a cualquiera que eliminara… matara… a los hombres de Stefan… que Carlisle Cullen liberaría este pequeño pueblo."

Solté un resoplido, rodando mis ojos y negando. "Bien, bien, ¿pero qué quiere?"

Habló un poco con ella, volviéndose una vez más hacia mí. "Ayudar. Va a mostrarnos una mejor forma de salir de aquí."

"Uh, no, no lo hará," dije con rudeza. "De ninguna jodida manera. No voy a confiar en esta… esta…"

Mickey y Bella se giraron para fulminarme con la mirada, su expresión fría.

"Um… mujer," terminé de decir con cuidado.

Bella resopló una áspera carcajada, levantándome una ceja cuando me encogí de hombros, antes de volverse a Eleazar. Sacó su teléfono, preguntando, "¿Qué dirección está sugiriendo?"

Eleazar habló con la mujer un poco más, mostrándole nuestro mapa. Él se enderezó, mirando en mi dirección. "Este túnel de aquí," declaró, señalando con su pulgar hacia la puerta. "Conduce a otro túnel que está sin usar. Está cerrado, pero al parecer termina justo afuera de la rejas."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba. "Está bien, es bueno saberlo, pero no voy a dejar este lugar hasta que Stefan esté fuera de la maldita escena. Pregúntale cuál es el mejor lugar para esperar por un rato."

Eleazar asintió de acuerdo, haciendo lo que le pedí. "Dice que la oficina de su esposo."

Lancé mis manos hacia arriba, diciendo, "Bien. Jodidamente perfecto. Que nos muestre el maldito camino."

Emmett se acercó a mí, agarrando el otro lado de la caja mientras seguíamos a las chicas y Eleazar.

"¿Estás seguro sobre esto?" Preguntó en voz baja, levantando su extremo de la caja.

"No," respondí, encogiendo un hombro. "Pero al menos podremos escuchar a Alec y Felix cuando tengamos compañía. _Y_ tendremos algo de privacidad para cuando entre la llamada."

"Diez-cuatro," respondió.

Nos encaminamos por el pasillo hacia unas pequeñas escaleras y luego las subimos hacia la última puerta. La señora Maslov la abrió. Era, de hecho, una oficina, y por lo que podía ver, estaba siendo honesta. Había fotos en el escritorio de ella y Sergei Maslov. Algunas fotos de niños junto a ellos. "Felix, Alec, manténgame informado cuando lleguen visitantes," ordené

"Entendido," Alec respondió.

"Kurt, Alice," los llamé por la radio. "En el instante que este puto teléfono suene, quiero que hagan lo mejor que puedan por rastrearla."

"Ya estoy en ello, Edward," Alice habló. "Tengo una computadora programada solo para eso."

"Gracias," dije con un suspiro, volviéndome hacia la gente en la habitación. "Pregúntale cuantos hombres tiene Stefan estacionados aquí. Obviamente eliminamos a la mayoría de ellos."

Eleazar tradujo la pregunta para la señora Maslov. Ella sacudió su cabeza, pero le respondió con una expresión muy sincera en su rostro.

"Dice que siempre hay unos diez dentro de esta área de la mina. La reja por lo general tiene dos o cuatro, dependiendo de la hora del día. Y eso es tomando en cuenta a los pendejos a lo largo de la cerca. Dice que si quieres encontrar a los guardias que no están de turno, que tienes que revisar el primer piso del primer edificio de departamentos afuera. Stefan sacó a las familias que estaban viviendo ahí para darles a sus hombres un lugar para quedarse.

"Bueno, ¿no es jodidamente dulce de su parte?" Pregunté con sarcasmo, volviéndome hacia Emmett. "Ve a reunirte con Boris. Despejen ese primer piso. Amárrenlos, mátenlos si les dan problemas, pero déjalos inútiles."

"Claro, Ed," respondió, y Boris también respondió.

"¿Quieres que vayamos, niño bonito?" Mickey pregunto.

"Sí," dije con un suspiro, mirando a Bella. "Cuida ese dulce trasero, dulzura. Repórtate tan pronto como puedas."

"Está bien," declaró, preparando su arma y siguiendo a Mickey y Emmett fuera de la habitación.

Eleazar tomó asiento en la orilla del escritorio. La señora Maslov se quedó callada, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en una foto de su esposo.

"¿Sergei va a sobrevivir?" Le pregunté, pero Eleazar tradujo la pregunta.

Ella sonrió con tristeza. "Sí. Casa pronto," declaró con un inglés incompleto. "Espero."

Sonriéndole en respuesta, asentí, observando a mi equipo y a mi esposa correr al otro lado de la calle y dentro del edificio. Se dieron órdenes entre ellos por la radio, pero prácticamente salté cuando el viejo teléfono de Maslov empezó a vibrar sobre el escritorio.

Miré a los ojos a Eleazar, pero mi orden fue para Kurt y Alice. "Aquí vamos. Estén atentos. Díganme si pueden rastrear esta llamada."

"Adelante, Edward," respondió Kurt.

Dando unos golpecitos a mi oído, le dije a Eleazar en silencio que escuchara el asalto de Emmett a los departamentos, pero apagué mi auricular a fin de responder la llamada.

"¡Cullen!" Dije con brusquedad, apenas conteniendo el odio en mi voz.

"Ah, joven Cullen. Espero encontrarte exitoso en tu progreso," la voz ronca con acento pasó por la línea.

"Que te jodan. Quiero hablar con mi padre antes de que te diga una mierda. Ahora. En este puto momento," ordené. Este cabrón ya no era quién estaba a cargo.

"Muy bien. Carlisle, dile hola a tu hijo," declaró.

"Edward." Mi papá sonaba exhausto y débil, pero al menos estaba vivo, y quería alargar la llamada tanto como pudiera para que Alice tal vez pudiera usar su ingeniosa magia.

"¿Estás bien, papá?" Pregunté inútilmente, porque hasta que no viera a mi padre con mis propios ojos, él no estaba bien.

"Sí, hijo, pero no te atrevas a darle a estos hijos de puta una maldita cosa. ¿Está claro?" Preguntó, pero fruncí el ceño ante el hecho de que apenas si había energía en su voz.

"Papá, voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer a fin de sacarte de ahí," declaré de forma críptica. "Necesito que aguantes."

"No tan rápido, Edward," la persona que llamó interrumpió. Y ahora estaba realmente convencido de que estaba tratando con Yury Spektor. "Dime tu progreso."

"Tengo lo que quieres, pero este intercambio se hará _a mi manera_. Y me importa una mierda dónde estés o de dónde vengas. Vas a hacer este intercambio en la mina Mayak en Norlisk."

La línea se quedó en silencio por un momento.

"Eso no es posible, Cullen. Eso no es bueno para mí."

"Créeme cuando te digo que George Stefan está fuera de la puta carrera en la que me pusiste. Tengo el control de este pequeño pueblo, y él pronto será… removido totalmente de la ecuación. Ahora… tengo las carcasas de misil y el uranio. Quiero ver a mi padre antes de que recibas una mierda. En las rejas del frente, al amanecer."

La línea se quedó en silencio otra vez, pero al fin, recibí una respuesta. "Está bien, pero quiero poder ver las dos cajas desde el camino."

"Puedo hacer eso," le juré, pensando en cajas vacías que se vieran igual desde lejos. Estaba por preguntar por qué mi padre sonaba como mierda, pero me interrumpió.

"Al amanecer." La línea se cortó, y miré a El.

"Bueno, ahora tenemos nuestro punto de intercambio. Justo aquí."

"Ed," El comenzó a decir, mirando por la ventana.

"No tenemos que dejar la mierda en las cajas—solo usarlas como carnada…"

"¡Edward!" Eleazar gritó, y me atención se dirigió hacia él. "Chico, tienes que encender tu línea de comunicación."

Toqué mi auricular, preguntando "¿Por qué?" al mismo tiempo.

"Rastrearon esa llamada, hijo," susurró, señalando hacia la ventana. "Kurt voló del nido, hombre. El equipo de Em despejó el edificio de departamentos, y luego Kurt los encontró en la rejas con el _Humvee_."

"¡Oh joder… Dulzura, será mejor que te reportes, y me refiero a _este instante_!" Gruñí con dirección hacia la puerta, pero la mano de El me detuvo.

"Edward, está a menos de ocho kilómetros. ¡Es una vieja mina abandonada! _Sabía_ que estaban cerca de Norilsk. ¡Joder, lo sabía!" Bella respondió por la radio. "Tú encárgate de Stefan. Nosotros vamos por tu papá."

"¡No, no, no!" Maldición, estaba lívido.

"Detente, chico," Alec declaró por la radio. "Ella tiene a Kurt, Emmett y Mickey con ella. Ellos pueden con esta mierda. Y desafortunadamente, estamos a punto de tener compañía."

Llevando los binoculares a mis ojos, revisé el camino, viendo los faros dirigiéndose en nuestra dirección, pero se detuvieron.

"Oh no, no la tendremos," gemí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Acabamos de perder a Stefan. Lo asustaron."

"Oh, demonios," Mickey gruñó.

"No te atrevas, niña salvaje," empecé a reprenderla, pero Eleazar me detuvo de nuevo.

"No importa Stefan. Mi gente puede atraparlo. Sigamos esa pista que tu chica está determinada a seguir," sugirió.

"Alice, ¿qué tan segura estás?" Pregunté.

"Tan jodidamente segura que envié a Bella por él," respondió sin disculparse. "Descifré su algoritmo. Está a unos siete kilómetros y medio al sur de dónde estás en una mina que fue cerrada hace años porque se agotó. No hubiera estado en el mapa."

"Está bien," suspiré. "Y el satélite. ¿Qué muestra?"

"Varios cuerpos calientes en torno a un pequeño túnel poco profundo… y un cuerpo caliente en una habitación completamente solo."

"¡Mierda!" Siseé, arrancándome la gorra y agarrando mi cabello. Me volví hacia Eleazar. "Quédate aquí. Vigila esa mierda con tu vida. Jasper, acércate. Te necesito en el suelo y en control. Boris, tú vas a volar conmigo."

"Entendido," Boris respondió, como lo hizo Jasper.

"Edward—" Bella empezó a decir.

"No, Bella. Solo…" Estaba encabronado, pero no era como si yo no hubiese hecho la misma maldita cosa. "Mantente a salvo, ¿sí? Tendrás apoyo aéreo tan pronto como sea posible."

Sabía que ella probablemente se estaba preparando para recibir mi temperamento, pero suspiró en alivio. "Apúrate, Edward. Si encontramos a tu papá, todo esto terminará."

Corriendo al bajar las escaleras y al salir de ese maldito agujero en el suelo, le dije, "Diez-cuatro, dulzura. Voy en camino."

* * *

 _ **Y ahora, ¿qué pasará? ¿Será que encuentren a Poppy con vida? ¿Será ese lugar que les dijo Alice donde lo tienen? ¿Será que todos los miembros del equipo salgan ilesos? Para saberlo no olviden sintonizarnos… Naaaa, no olviden dejar su comentario para saberlo más pronto ;) Les voy a ser sincera, ni siquiera lo he empezado, estaba traduciendo uno de TBL, pero puedo dedicarme a este para que salgan de dudas más rápido, ya saben cómo me hacen feliz *inserten un corazón aquí* Díganme qué les pareció el capi, qué creen que pasará, carajos me conformo con una carita feliz :P Si no se les ocurre qué decir, no olviden que un gracias u hola es suficiente, me dice que están leyendo y disfrutando de la historia. Solo háganlo, usen el cuadrito de abajo y comuníquense chicas/chicos. No es mi historia, pero también requiere tiempo y paciencia hacer esto, dejen de ser lectoras silenciosas y digan hola.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Joanna, Kabum (es un gusto tenerte de vuelta nena ;) ) Anastacia T. Crawford, Lunita Black27, May Cullen M, Paola, Ana, Jimena, twilighter0702, ValeWhitlockGrey, lilibeth2013, SandraSance, Shikara65, YessyVL13, Pera l.t, EmDreams Hunter, Manligrez, beakis, eliroso, Antonia, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Tecupi, Jazmin Li, Pam Malfoy Black, Maribel, paosierra, Yoliki, pili, Sei, dushakis, Merce, lagie, BereB, tulgarita, alejandrablack22, lauritaswancullen, Ericastelo, Sully YM, niyus1205, lizdayanna, bbluelilas, glow0718, Srher Evans, Mafer, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo.**_

 _ **PD: El capi de Follow the Sun se publicará mañana :) y las que no hayan leído la historia todavía las invito a echarle un vistazo y por supuesto, decirme que les pareció ;)**_


	14. Chapter 14

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo la traduzco.

 **Y, ¿quién más podría ser mi Beta? Solo ella me soporta :P Gracias a Erica Castelo por seguir conmigo**.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14

 **CARLISLE**

"¡Estúpido hijo de puta!"

Me preparé para recibir el golpe. Me sujetaban, así que no había forma de que pudiera protegerme. Gruñí, apretando mis dientes contra el fuerte puñetazo. Al parecer, mi buen amigo, cuyo primo había matado frente al hotel en Moscú, necesitaba algo de revancha. Su rostro era un desastre amoratado, magullado e hinchado por nuestro último encuentro.

"Te ves bien. Deberías modelar con esa cara jodida," lo provoqué, moviendo mi peso contra el hombre que me sujetaba. Lo que no podían ver era lo que estaba ocultando en mis manos.

Otro puñetazo—esta vez, en el estómago. Me doblé, gimiendo y riéndome entre dientes al mismo tiempo, porque acababa de darme oportunidad más que suficiente para sujetar el arma que había fabricado de mi cuchara. La doblé unas cuantas veces para adelante y para atrás, y la parte de la cuchara ya no estaba, dejando un lindo pedazo de metal puntiagudo y retorcido, no muy diferente de una punta usada en las peleas de prisión.

Con mis dos manos rodeando el mango de la cuchara, me lancé hacia adelante, golpeando con fuerza. Le di al pendejo con todo en el estómago, para luego darle de nuevo en el cuello. Sonriendo ante el hecho de que había dejado el mango de la cuchara dentro de su carne y cuando el intenso aroma metálico de sangre saturó mi celda, empujé al cabrón hacia atrás.

Fue una herida fatal. Se desangró por la yugular antes de que lograra salir de mi celda. Sus amigos me dejaron caer, pero era demasiado tarde; se desplomó en el suelo, agarrando su cuello. En cuestión de segundos, tenía a dos hombres sobre mí, pateándome, golpeándome y empujándome contra la pared.

"¡Basta!" Gritó una voz, provocando que los hombres me soltaran.

Por un momento la habitación se oscureció, ya que los pendejos habían logrado darme unas cuantas patadas en la cabeza. Mi estómago dolía, los dedos de mi mano izquierda los sentía rotos, y los amarres de plástico que ataban mis muñecas me habían cortado aún más mientras peleaba. Aun así, me impulsé para sentarme, mirando furioso a mi captor.

"A la mierda con las luces, Yury," dije jadeando. "Sé que eres tú, estúpido hijo de puta. Puedes dejar de ocultarte."

Su risa fue suave, pero no duró mucho. Caminó más allá de la luz al mismo tiempo que varios hombres sacaron arrastrando el cuerpo ensangrentado. La puerta de la celda se cerró con fuerza, pero un guardia se quedó dentro con un rifle automático.

"Impresionante, Carlisle," Yury dijo con voz cansina, señalando con su pulgar detrás de él. "Me libraste de la molestia de hacer esa mierda yo mismo. Había ordenado que no te tocaran."

Asentí. "Entonces, joder, de nada."

Sonrió, y también cayó rápidamente. "Tal vez te subestimé. Sabes quién soy, mataste a uno de mis hombres…"

"Tal vez," admití, haciendo una mueca cuando el dolor se disparó por mi cabeza y mis costillas. "O quizás necesitas mejores hombres. Puedes agradecerle a uno de ellos por revelar tu nombre."

Sonrió con suficiencia, pero no dijo nada por el momento. "Es hora de llamar a tu hijo, Carlisle. ¿Qué tanta confianza tienes en él? ¿Apostarías tu vida por él?"

No le respondí, solo miré fijamente su rostro. Se veía muy confiado, como si supiera la respuesta a todos los enigmas cósmicos. Confiaba en mi hijo—y lo que es más, en su equipo—con mi vida.

"Ha tenido tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que le pedí. Supongo que averiguaremos si podemos matarte o no, ¿eh?" Yury propuso.

Solté un resoplido, rodé mis ojos y le hice un gesto con mi mano para que lo hiciera. Estaba muy seguro que si Edward tenía lo que este cabrón quería, no solo se lo daría… o al menos, eso esperaba.

Yury sacó su móvil, y noté que era uno diferente al de la última vez. Me pregunté por un segundo si eso estaba provocando que Alice hiciera algunas rabietas tratando de rastrear las llamadas. Lo puso en altavoz, dejándolo sonar.

"¡Cullen!" Mi hijo contestó, y sonaba jodidamente encabronado.

"Ah, joven Cullen. Espero encontrarte exitoso en tu progreso." Sonrió en mi dirección, pero no le di nada.

"Que te jodan. Quiero hablar con mi padre antes de que te diga una mierda. Ahora. En este puto momento," demandó Edward, sonando un poco más controlado que la última vez que habíamos hablado.

Yury asintió, caminando hacia mí y tendiéndome el teléfono. "Muy bien. Carlisle, dile hola a tu hijo."

"Edward," declaré, y mi cabeza latió dolorosamente una vez más, lo que me hizo preguntarme qué tan malditamente duro me habían pateado esos cabrones.

"¿Estás bien, papá?"

Mirando furioso en dirección a Yury, le dije, "Sí, hijo, pero no te atrevas a darle a estos hijos de puta ninguna maldita cosa. ¿Está claro?"

"Papá, voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer a fin de sacarte de ahí. Necesito que aguantes," Edward juró por la línea, y mientras escuchaba un tono algo sarcástico en su voz, no permití que nada se mostrara en mi cara.

Yury me arrebató el teléfono, poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar de un lado al otro. "No tan rápido, Edward. Dime tu progreso."

"Tengo lo que quieres, pero este intercambio se hará a _mi_ manera. Y me importa una mierda dónde estés o de dónde vengas. Vas a hacer este intercambio en la mina Mayak en Norlisk."

Observé a Yury cuando no respondió de inmediato. Se veía jodidamente nervioso cuando habló a continuación. "Eso no es posible, Cullen. Eso no es bueno para mí."

"Créeme cuando te digo que George Stefan está fuera de la puta carrera en la que me pusiste. Tengo el control de este pequeño pueblo, y él pronto será… removido totalmente de la ecuación. Ahora… tengo las carcasas de misil y el uranio. Quiero ver a mi padre antes de que recibas una mierda. En las rejas del frente, al amanecer."

No podía evitar que mis cejas se elevaran si lo intentara. George Stefan. Resoplé suavemente para mí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Yury estaba jugando un puto juego muy peligroso. Sabía a maldita ciencia cierta que George Stefan no estaba detrás de mi secuestro. Ese no era su estilo. Sabía que si estaban buscando el trabajo de Alexander Gunter, entonces, había mucho dinero involucrado… o era algo personal. Sabía que George Stefan traficaba con armas por toda Europa, el Medio Oriente, y los Estados Unidos, y sabía que Yury respondía a alguien más cuando dejaba mi celda. Había un jugador en todo esto que no podía descifrar. Si tuviera que adivinar, entonces tal vez Gunter tenía un pariente, tal vez un hijo, que quería venganza.

Yury finalmente le dio una respuesta a Edward. "Está bien, pero quiero poder ver las dos cajas desde el camino."

"Puedo hacer eso," Edward respondió enseguida, pero le había enseñado tan bien que lo más probable es que estaba preparando una trampa.

"Al amanecer," Yury declaró con los dientes apretados, pero colgó y luego se giró hacia mí, lívido. "¿Cómo lo sabe él? ¡¿ _Cómo_?!" Me gritó en la cara.

"¿Saber qué?" Pregunté, comprendiendo ahora que cualquiera que hayan sido los planes de Yury, acababan de salir volando por la puñetera ventana.

"¿Cómo sabe Edward sobre Stefan? ¿Cómo podría saberlo?" Siseó, inclinándose hacia mí para darme una bofetada en el rostro.

Gimiendo por el dolor en mi cabeza más que por el golpe, apreté los ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas. "Querías que hiciera su trabajo, entonces que no te sorprenda cuando supere tu trasero. Créeme, no soy el único al que has subestimado."

Sacó una vez más su teléfono, hablando enojado y rápidamente. "Aborta Mayak, Stefan. No puedes ir ahí. Todo se jodió. Recógeme ahora. Tengo que salir de aquí."

Yury se volvió otra vez hacia mí y escupió profanidades en mi rostro en inglés y ruso. Con cada palabra, golpeó y golpeó. Me hice una bola en el suelo sucio a fin de protegerme, pero los dos saltamos cuando la puerta de mi celda se abrió de golpe.

Yury se alejó de mí, mirando al hombre al fondo de la habitación. Con los ojos entrecerrados, pude ver que era mi verdadero secuestrador… y la copia exacta de su padre: Alexander Gunter.

"Aléjate de él, Yury," ordenó el hombre. "Te lo dije, lo quiero vivo al menos hasta que lo intercambiemos. Ahora, ve a limpiarte y prepárate para encontrarte con su hijo. Necesito terminar con esta mierda."

Yury retrocedió saliendo de la habitación, pero el otro hombre se quedó, acercándose. Llevaba ropa casual, pero costosa.

"Debo disculparme por mi primo. Tiende a… apasionarse," dijo el hombre despacio, sonriendo un poco con suficiencia.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar la palabra primo. En toda mi investigación, en todas las revisiones de antecedentes de Alice, no había surgido nadie de mi pasado. Hubiese reconocido el apellido Gunter.

"Ah, puedo ver que estás un poco confundido. Soy Vladimir Stahl. Me rehúso a usar el apellido de mi padre. Viene con una mala reputación, como puedes ver." Colocó la mano en su pecho, pero continuó. "Estoy seguro que lo recuerdas, ya que fuiste tú quien lo mató y robó su trabajo de St. Petersburgo."

"No robé nada," gruñí, volviéndome a levantar. "Y tu padre era un claro peligro para la sociedad. Fue un trabajo para mí. Ni más. Ni menos."

"Mi padre era un genio, y yo quería continuar su trabajo. Necesito demostrarle a todos que solo hizo lo que ellos le pidieron. Fui a su casa a hablar con él, pero estaba muerto. ¡Su diario había desaparecido! ¡Todo había desaparecido! Hice pedazos el lugar buscando su trabajo, pero lo incendié accidentalmente," Vladimir suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Me llevó mucho tiempo averiguar quién pidió su muerte y quién lo había matado. El hombre que te pagó tuvo una muerte espantosa. Sin embargo, mi primo se estaba abriendo camino a la cima en Norilsk cuando me di cuenta que el asesino de mi padre pagaba su maldito sueldo."

Sonriendo con suficiencia, encogí un hombro. "No se la hubiera vendido."

"No, pero pude conseguir que vinieras al país. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Y conocía tu historia, sabía lo que solías ser, de modo que confié en que tu hijo o tu antiguo equipo me ayudarían a ganarle a ese traicionero, Stefan," dijo con una mueca de desdén.

Me eché a reír, con fuerza, aunque terminó con un gemido por el dolor. "¿Contrataste a George Stefan para encontrar el trabajo de tu padre? Déjame adivinar en qué resultó eso… Encontró un mejor comprador que pagaba más por él. Joder, apuesto a que te dejó esperando."

Eso pareció encabronar a Vladimir. Me encaró. "Tienes maldita razón, me traicionó. ¡Va a vender el trabajo de mi padre a los putos norcoreanos!"

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza. "Por supuesto que lo hará… le pagarán tres veces más de lo que tú vas a pagarle."

Los dos levantamos la vista cuando el sonido de gritos llegó a nuestros oídos, incluso a través de la gruesa puerta. El siguiente sonido que escuché me hizo sonreír: ráfagas de balas… muchas.

Vladimir corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola, pero luego se volvió hacia el guardia, dándole una orden en ruso. El guardia nos dejó rápidamente, preparando su arma cuando salió huyendo de la habitación.

"¿Quién pudo haberme encontrado?" Vladimir me preguntó, sacando una pistola.

Me reí por lo bajo, porque podría jurar que sentí el familiar rugido de aspas de helicóptero en la distancia. "Bueno, o tu primo te traicionó… o mi hijo está aquí. De cualquier forma, tal parece que tu pequeño juego _de mierda terminó_."

 **~oOo~**

 **BELLA**

"Oh Dios mío," murmuró Kurt, pisando hasta el fondo el acelerador del _Humvee_. "Edward va a patearme el trasero."

Mickey y yo soltamos un resoplido, pero negué, diciendo, "No, no lo hará. Yo di la orden, Kurt."

"Tal vez el niño bonito nos patee el trasero a todos," Mickey añadió, haciendo una pequeña mueca. "Perdimos a George Stefan."

"Sin ofender, pero Stefan no es mi prioridad. Carlisle lo es," declaré con firmeza, revisando mis armas, municiones, y mi auricular. "Él era la prioridad de esta misión desde el principio. Sé que dijimos que evitaríamos que se vendieran esas bombas, y lo hicimos, pero esta es la razón por la que vinimos aquí, por la que nos rompimos el trasero las últimas… ¿qué? Casi tres semanas."

El _Humvee_ se quedó en silencio cuando terminé de hablar, pero asintieron de acuerdo, y podía jurar que escuché a Edward murmurar algo también, pero no pude descifrarlo bien.

"Ahora, Alice… dime lo que puedes ver. Envíamelo," le ordené por la radio.

"Está bien, está bien, está bien… ya lo tienes," respondió al instante. "Las imágenes de satélite muestran movimiento, y mucho. Por lo que puedo ver, hay una estructura de algún tipo al frente, luego una entrada a lo que parecen ser túneles de mina. En este momento Igor está buscando mapas viejos de este lugar. No ha estado activo por al menos unos veinte años o algo así."

"Voy a despegar, dulzura," Edward habló por la línea.

"Entendido," murmuré en respuesta, estudiando todo lo que Alice me estaba enviando.

"Yo me detendría aquí," Emmett declaró, mirando los alrededores. "Esa pequeña colina nos ocultará, pero apaga las putas luces."

Nos quedamos a oscuras, Y Kurt derrapó en la tierra hasta detenerse, diciendo, "Alice, tú eres nuestros ojos y oídos. Voy a ir con ellos."

"Sí, sí, sí," repitió, pero podía escuchar a todas mis chicas trabajando en el fondo.

Los cuatros nos quedamos ocultos, mirando más allá de la pequeña colina. Había una construcción tipo bodega, junto con la entrada de la mina hacia la derecha. Todo se veía en ruinas y escalofriante… y en movimiento.

"Maldita sea, vamos a tener putos problemas para entrar ahí," murmuró Emmett, mirando a través de las gafas de visión nocturna. "Miren. Ese edificio está abierto, son dos plantas, y hay hombres por todas jodidas partes."

"¿Saben?" Mickey refunfuñó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Joder, estoy harta de jugar a las escondidas. ¿No podemos solo entrar con todo?"

"Sí," respondió Edward por la radio. "Tan pronto como los alcance, entraremos con todo. Boris los cubrirá con la ametralladora desde el helicóptero. Voy a volar bajo y dentro del lugar, ¿entendido?"

"Entendido," Emmett canturreó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Giró su arma poniéndola al frente, preparándola con un vistazo en nuestra dirección, y seguimos su ejemplo. "Mickey, Bella, tomen el flanco derecho hacia la entrada de la mina. Kurt y yo tomaremos el izquierdo para despejar ese punto ciego. Eso le dará suficiente espacio a Eddie para que entre ahí y limpie la casa."

El ruido sordo de las aspas del helicóptero se acercaba. Todos miramos detrás de nosotros, viendo solo las luces rojas intermitentes del helicóptero de Edward. Pasó retumbando por encima de nosotros, girándose velozmente de costado de manera que Boris pudiera abrir fuego. Tan pronto como se escuchó la primera ráfaga de balas, saltamos por encima de la cresta y bajamos corriendo la colina, separándonos como Emmett nos había sugerido.

"Dispara a matar, dulzura," ordenó Edward. "Me importa una mierda. Si se mueve, dispara."

Me quise reír al escuchar esa orden, pero entre más cerca corríamos hacia el pozo de la mina, eran más los hombres que podía ver usando el viejo edificio en ruinas como protección. Mickey y yo usamos un muro de concreto caído para cubrirnos a fin de despejar la entrada de la mina. El ruido de la ametralladora en el helicóptero era casi ensordecedor, sin mencionar el helicóptero en sí. Edward estaba levantando polvo, escombro, y caos porque estaba volando bajo.

Unos cinco hombres salieron corriendo de la mina, disparando a ciegas en nuestra dirección, pero Mickey y yo los derribamos. Al echarnos a correr agachadas, nos acercamos.

"Mierda, eso es escalofriante," Mickey gruñó, girándose para cuidar nuestras espaldas. "Alice… ¿tienes algo de este túnel?"

"¡No es muy profundo!" Gritó en respuesta por nuestros auriculares. "Al parecer, es por eso que está cerrado. Colapsó a poco más de medio kilómetro hacia adentro, y como no produjo…"

"¡Alice!" Las dos le gritamos.

"¡Está bien, está bien, está bien! Hay una intersección a unas cincuenta yardas justo al entrar. El túnel derecho termina donde se ve el derrumbe. El izquierdo no está tan largo, pero si le creo al infrarrojo, entonces hay fuentes de calor en esa dirección."

"Entonces para allá es a dónde vamos," le dije a Mickey, que asintió de acuerdo, pero las dos nos giramos al escuchar el siseo de un lanzacohetes.

"¡Edward!" Grité, viendo con miedo y fascinación cómo se elevó de golpe, evadiendo el misil apuntando en su dirección.

Hubo otro disparo y otro, pero Edward maniobró velozmente, volando bajo, alto y por encima del edificio en ruinas mientras Boris prácticamente demolía ese segundo piso. De hecho, varias vigas podridas colapsaron bajo el fuego. El lado izquierdo cayó al suelo en una nube de polvo.

"¿Emmett? ¿Kurt? ¡Repórtense! ¡Ahora!" Dije con brusquedad, haciendo todo lo que podía por escuchar por encima de todo el ruido.

"¡Hombre caído!" Emmett avisó. "¡Kurt! Háblame, hombre…"

"¡Estoy bien!" Kurt gruñó, para mi gran alivio. "¡Es solo mi pierna! ¡Ve!"

Edward voló de nuevo por encima del edificio, pero fue Boris el que dijo, "Yo lo cubriré, Emmett. ¡Elimina ese segundo piso!"

No tuve que ver a Emmett para saber lo que venía a continuación. Nuestros enemigos no eran los únicos con lanzacohetes. El siseo y la brillante cola del misil hicieron que agarrara a Mickey para agacharla.

El sonido no era parecido a nada que hubiese escuchado en mi vida. Hubo una explosión, seguida por el estruendoso crujido del segundo piso cayendo al nivel inferior. A esas alturas, el edificio estaba prácticamente destruido, y los guardias empezaron a esparcirse. Edward viró para perseguir un camión que salió disparado por la parte de atrás del edificio.

"¡Emmett! ¡Lleva a Kurt al camión, luego sigue a las chicas!" Edward ordenó.

"Entendido," Em gruñó en respuesta.

"¡Maldición, puedo caminar, Emmett!" Kurt alegó. "Jesús, ¿podrías bajarme? ¡Solo vete!"

Sacudí mi cabeza, volviéndome hacia Mickey. "Quiero entrar a esa mina."

"Sí, definitivamente," concordó.

Las dos nos asomamos por encima de nuestro refugio, encontrando que las cosas se habían tranquilizado un poco. Ella saltó primero y yo la seguí. Hubo poca resistencia antes de que lográramos entrar a la boca de ese túnel. Una vez dentro, caminamos más lento, usando los rocosos muros disparejos como protección. No era mucho, pero apenas estaba iluminado por algunas tenues bombillas cada pocas yardas.

El piso de la mina estaba ocupado principalmente por viejas vías oxidadas de tren que parecía que no habían sido usadas desde el principio de los tiempos. Estaban casi sumergidas en agua a cada lado de las vías, y el aire estaba frío, húmedo y nauseabundo.

Seguimos el consejo de Alice y nos quedamos de lado izquierdo cuando finalmente llegamos a la intersección. Estaba aún más oscuro al bajar por ese túnel, pero continuamos, y el sonido de las balas y las aspas del helicóptero empezó a sonar sordo y apagado entre más avanzábamos. Estaba a punto de pensar que habíamos tomado la dirección equivocada cuando comenzamos a toparnos con puertas de metal. Las primeras estaban abiertas o ni siquiera unidas a sus bisagras, pero dimos vuelta en una esquina, y una luz débil brilló adelante. Junto con ella se escuchó el sonido de voces amortiguadas.

Mickey y yo nos movimos más rápido, deteniéndonos justo detrás de la puerta. Mickey usó una pequeña cámara para echar un vistazo adentro. Había dos formas, una claramente sosteniendo un arma hacia la cabeza del otro. Miré más de cerca y sacudí mi cabeza, mirando al preocupado rostro de Mickey. No podíamos hablar, pero con señales, hicimos un plan rápidamente.

Ella se quedó recargada contra el muro del túnel. Dejando mi Sig con ella, saqué mi nueve milímetros. Confiaba en ella, apuntaba mejor con ella, y esta mierda iba a ser complicada. Agarrando mi arma con mis dos manos, entré lentamente por la puerta.

Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al contemplar la vista frente a mí. Carlisle era un desastre. Era obvio que había sido golpeado. Estaba sucio, y moretones cubrían casi cada centímetro de su rostro. Sus manos estaban atadas con amarres de plástico, así como sus tobillos, lo que significaba que el hombre con el arma apuntando a la sien de mi padrino básicamente lo estaba sosteniendo… y usando como un maldito escudo. Luché por mantener mi postura firme, cuando todo lo que quería hacer era correr hacia él. Mi temperamento se encendió, mi labio se retorció, y mi estómago se revolvió con los recuerdos de mi propia captura, pero mis manos estaban firmes al apuntar mi arma.

"Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta," murmuré, principalmente para mí misma, pero todos me escucharon.

Traté de ignorar la explosión de voces en mi oído, la más fuerte siendo la de Edward, que demandaba un informe. Mickey lo puso al tanto tan bajito como pudo, pero yo me centré en el hombre controlando la situación.

"No te acerques más, o le disparo," el hombre amenazó. Su acento era definitivamente ruso.

Ignorando al bastardo, me centré en la persona más importante en la habitación. "Carlisle, ¿estás bien?"

Trató de asentir, pero su captor apretó su garganta, tirando de él de manera que el cuerpo de Carlisle lo protegiera aún más. Podría haberle disparado, pero su rostro estaba tan cerca al de mi suegro que no quise arriesgarme todavía. Tenía que hacer que este tipo cometiera un error.

"Lo dejaré ir cuando me den lo que prometieron. Quiero el trabajo de mi padre," dijo con una mueca de desdén, tirando del percutor de su arma.

Asentí en señal de que lo había escuchado, pero decidí seguir el camino de la honestidad. "No es posible, Vladimir," le dije suavemente. "No lo traemos con nosotros."

"¡Entonces él se muere!"

"Miente, dulzura. Detenlo," murmuró Edward por el auricular.

"Podemos conseguirlo, pero tendrás que dejarlo ir primero," le dije a Vladimir.

Negó, pero sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta que no era la única con un arma apuntando en su dirección.

Mickey entró lentamente a la celda débilmente iluminada, su arma apuntando hacia ellos dos. Sin embargo, ella empezó a moverse detrás de mí hacia la izquierda, lo que puso nervioso a Vladimir porque no podía decidir a quién vigilar.

Observé la entera situación y di un paso hacia el frente, clavando la mirada en Carlisle por un momento. Era tan parecido a Edward que sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, así que me preparé para ello, tirando del percutor de mi arma. Él forcejeó en los brazos de Vladimir, lanzando un fuerte codazo hacia el estómago del hombre, lo que me dio solo un vistazo de mi enemigo. Ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo. Disparé tres tiros, y Mickey disparó dos veces. Le dimos a Vladimir en el hombro, el brazo, y finalmente, la cabeza y el pecho. Él y Carlisle cayeron al suelo. Mickey corrió hacia Vladimir para checar su pulso, pero yo no podía llegar con mi padrino lo bastante rápido.

"Carlisle," apenas logré decir en voz alta, pero eso fue suficiente para poner en acción a todos los que podían escucharme por el auricular.

"Bella, voy en camino a pie hacia ti," Edward declaró, su voz sonando asustada, pero enojada al mismo tiempo.

Emmett asomó su cabeza por la puerta, solo para ver cómo estábamos, y luego murmuró algo sobre encontrar a Edward en el túnel.

La respiración de Carlisle era pesada, pero sus ojos se abrieron para ver los míos.

"Aguanta," le dije, sacando el cuchillo que Edward había amarrado antes a mi tobillo. "Voy a cortar esto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Asintió débilmente, pero una sonrisa engreída curveó sus labios. "Sabía que vendrías."

Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos al mismo tiempo que me sorbí la nariz soltando una carcajada. "¿Estás bromeando?"

Soltó un resoplido, pero su gemido lleno de dolor cuando corté los amarres de sus piernas y muñecas hizo que su risa desapareciera. El ver su piel rasgada por esas ataduras hizo que me tragara un sollozo.

Carlisle luchó por alcanzar mi rostro. "¡No, cariño! Estoy bien. Solo estoy un poco maltratado. ¿Me escuchaste?"

Asentí, pasando saliva con dificultad. "Solo… aguanta un poco. Edward y Emmett vienen en camino. Te sacaremos de aquí y te llevaremos a un lugar seguro."

"Lo sé," susurró en respuesta con una pequeña sonrisa, pero sus ojos miraron detrás de mí cuando una sarta de maldiciones llenó la habitación.

Edward corrió, cayendo de rodillas junto a nosotros. Besó mi sien y colocó una mano en el pecho de su papá. "¿Están bien?" Preguntó, aunque sus ojos se desviaron rápidamente hacia el cuerpo de Vladimir, que Mickey había apartado.

"Sí. Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, cariño," le susurré a Edward, que ya estaba asintiendo.

"Está bien." Asintió, mirando alrededor de la habitación. "¡Emmett! Trae tu trasero aquí. Vamos a cargarlo de vuelta al helicóptero."

"Claro, Ed," Emmett respondió en voz baja.

Edward iba a levantar a su papá, cuando Carlisle lo detuvo.

"Gracias, hijo," susurró, colocando una mano en el hombro de mi esposo.

Edward asintió solemnemente, diciendo, "Tú lo hubieras hecho por mí. Ahora, vamos a sacarte de este puñetero agujero."

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

Emmett se acercó a mi lado, pero yo me incliné hacia mi papá, preguntando, "¿Estás herido, papá? ¿Puedes caminar?"

Asintió, incorporándose, pero pude ver que estaba débil. Echándole un vistazo rápido a Emmett, ayudamos a papá a ponerse de pie, pero puso sus brazos alrededor de nuestros hombros. Una vez que supimos que podría caminar con nosotros, avanzamos hacia la puerta.

"¿Armados?" Preguntó Mickey, mirando el cuerpo de Vladimir Stahl sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

"Solo como precaución," le respondí, haciendo un gesto con mi barbilla para que ella y Bella nos condujeran a la salida. "La mayoría de estos cabrones están muertos. Incluso el coche que intentó irse fue eliminado." Cuando entramos al túnel de la mina, añadí, "Y tengan cuidado con ese edificio. Está inestable."

"Muy bien," Bella añadió, echándole un vistazo a mi papá antes de seguir a Mickey.

Tuve que morderme el labio inferior a fin de no correr hacia ella. Podía ver su preocupación, su pánico solo bajo la superficie. Y sabía a qué se debía: mi papá se veía como la mierda. Su rostro estaba amoratado, golpeado, sus labios rotos. Sus dos muñecas estaban cortadas y sangrientas por haber estado atadas, y estaba jodidamente sucio. Me alegró que las chicas le hubiesen disparado a ese hijo de puta antes de que pudiera ponerle las manos encima. Pero sabía que tendría que calmarla una vez que llegáramos a un lugar seguro; sus recuerdos podrían enviarla en un ataque de pánico, aun cuando mi papá estaba bien.

Mi papá trastabilló una vez que llegamos al túnel principal, y Emmett y yo nos detuvimos para revisarlo.

"¿Papá?" Le pregunté, inclinando su cabeza en mi dirección. "Quédate conmigo. Permanece despierto," le ordené, viendo el maldito chichón en su sien. "Solo por si acaso, ¿está bien?"

"Estoy bien, estoy bien," murmuró, asintiendo un poco.

Llegamos a la salida de la mina, y las chicas hicieron una inspección rápida, pero todo parecía estar tranquilo. Había aterrizado a solo unas yardas de dónde Kurt había estacionado el _Humvee_. Mi papá trastabilló un par de veces más antes de que llegáramos al helicóptero, y tuve que reírme al ver a Boris, que joder, realmente había probado de sobra su lealtad.

Tenía a alguien atado y amordazado, pero le estaba echando un vistazo a la pierna de Kurt mientras estaba sentado en la orilla del compartimiento de carga. El miembro más joven de nuestro equipo estaba sudando la gota gorda, pero se veía bien. Lo había visto caer cuando estaba en el aire, pero la actitud de Kurt por la radio había sido animosa, por decir lo menos.

"Dennos algo de espacio," gruñí.

Boris levantó la vista, siseando una sarta de maldiciones en ruso al ver a mi papá. "Por amor de Dios, Cullen," al fin dijo en inglés. "¿Te enfrentaste a todos, bastardo?"

"Tal vez," mi papá dijo con una débil sonrisa.

"Lo juro, él y Edward son tan parecidos…" Bella murmuró, su voz apagándose.

Resoplé una risita. "Él fue una influencia terrible, dulzura."

Bella se rio un poco, pero ayudó a Kurt a hacerse a un lado mientras le preguntaba si estaba bien.

"Sí, sí… solo es un rozón en la pierna, Bells," explicó, tocando la rasgadura en sus cargos donde estaba aplicada descuidadamente una venda. "Solo me alegra que no fuera una puta bala más grande."

"O cinco centímetros más a la izquierda, idiota," Mickey le dijo en broma con una carcajada. "Me alegra que estés bien."

Nos sentamos con mi papá en la orilla de compartimiento de carga. Las chicas le hicieron una revisión preliminar. Le dieron una botella de agua, limpiaron su rostro un poco, y revisaron sus muñecas. Necesitaba una puñetera comida caliente y una ducha, y sabía que no era muy factible—no todavía, de todos modos. Boris le hizo unas cuantas preguntas, y pareció estar complacido con las respuestas, pero revisó sus ojos de todos modos.

"Tenemos que sacarte de aquí," le dijo.

"Exactamente," estuve de acuerdo, girándome hacia Emmett. "Tenemos que volver a Mayak. Al menos ahí, puede descansar en la oficina de Sergei hasta el amanecer. De ahí, regresaremos a la casa de Irina." Me alejé un poco con él. "Quiero asegurarme de que esté en condiciones de volver a Alaska, y quiero hablar con El, ver qué quiere hacer con la mierda de Gunter. La quiero lejos de mi jodida vista."

Emmett sonrió con suficiencia, pero asintió. "Voy a manejar el _Humvee_ de regreso y te encontraré ahí."

Asentí, viendo una vez más a mi padre y luego a mi chica, que estaba limpiando el rostro de mi papá tanto como podía con un trapo y agua de una botella. Por último, mi mirada se posó en el prisionero de Boris.

"¿Boris?" Lo llamé, señalando al hombre que casi había olvidado. Cuando apartó la vista de mi papá, le pregunté, "¿Quién demonios es este?"

Boris sonrió. "Saluda a Yury Spektor. Pensé que querrías conocerlo, considerando que es el principal responsable de esta mierda. Lo atrapé tratando de escabullirse hacia la carretera principal."

"Quisiste decir, el cabrón responsable que queda _con vida_ ," Mickey añadió. "Vladimir Stahl… bueno, no sobrevivió exactamente."

Mi papá miró a Yury con ojos entrecerrados. Antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera moverse, le arrebató a Mickey su arma de su cintura y tiró del gatillo, que le dio al tipo en el muslo.

"¿Lo necesitas para algo?" Mi papá dijo con voz ronca, mirándome. "Este fue el pendejo que te habló."

"Eso pensé," le dije, acercándome y colocando mi mano en el hombro de mi papá. "¿Él te hizo esta mierda?" Gruñí, haciendo un gesto hacia su rostro.

"En parte. Me hice cargo del otro," respondió.

Asentí, sin entender a qué se refería, pero estaba seguro que nos diría todo cuando comiera algo y descansara un poco.

Di unos golpecitos en mi auricular. "Hola, ¿El?"

"¿Lo tienes?" Fue la respuesta que recibí.

"Diez –cuatro," le dije con una sonrisa. "Ha tenido mejor momentos, pero está bien. Misión cumplida."

"¡Bueno, maldita sea!" Eleazar se rio, sobre todo cuando los gritos de celebración de Alec, Jasper, y Felix se unieron.

"Una pregunta, El," le dije.

"Adelante."

"Tengo a un hombre llamado Yury Spektor aquí. Si vas a encontrar a George Stefan, puede que puedas usar a este pendejo por información. ¿Lo quieres?"

"No lo necesitarás," Boris habló. "Yo encontraré a Stefan… con o sin este hijo de puta. Entraré encubierto."

"Todavía no," mi papá declaró, y Boris asintió de acuerdo.

"Perfecto," dije con una mueca de desdén, caminando hacia el hombre que ahora lloriqueaba por su pierna sangrando. Lo levanté bruscamente, alejándolo a rastras del helicóptero. Estrellándolo contra el muro más cercano, le quité la mordaza. "Te dije desde el maldito principio que no jodieras conmigo. Maldición, te dije que mataría si le ponías una mano encima a mi padre. Y te dije que no tenías maldita idea lo mucho que desearías no haber jodido conmigo. ¿Lo recuerdas?" Le pregunté.

Yury asintió, tragándose la bilis, el miedo y el dolor. Sus ojos estaban amplios, pero borrosos por las lágrimas.

"¿Qué me detiene de hacerte exactamente la misma mierda que le hiciste a él? ¿Eh?" Murmuré bajito para que solo él me escuchara. "¿Qué me detiene de ponerte una bala en la cabeza justo ahora?"

Sacudió su cabeza.

"Me subestimaste, a mi equipo, y a mi padre," le dije portando una sonrisa malvada cuando lo forcé a mirar hacia el helicóptero. "¿Ves a esas chicas? ¿Hermosas, verdad?" Le pregunté en un susurró. Cuando asintió, me acerqué a su oído. "Ellas dos mataron a tu primo, Vladimir. Pusieron como… no sé… cinco o seis balas en su cuerpo. Probablemente fue mejor de lo que merecía, pero ni siquiera parpadearon al hacerlo. Estaba muerto antes de que llegara al suelo. Y ahora… se pudrirá en ese agujero gigante detrás de nosotros." Incliné mi cabeza hacia él, evaluándolo. "¿Traicionaste a tu propia familia, tu propia sangre y carne? ¿Sabes lo jodido que es esa mierda?"

Yury al menos tuvo la decencia de verse avergonzado. Las lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro, mezclándose con sudor y tierra. "Necesitaba el dinero," dijo con voz ronca, y recordé cada puta llamada. Sin duda, él era el cabrón que me había llamado todas las veces.

Saqué mi Glock, apuntando en medio de su frente. "Voy a darte la oportunidad de rectificar tu error. ¿Dónde iba a ocultarse Stefan? ¿Dónde iba a desaparecer?" Le pregunté, esperando darle al menos a El y a Boris una oportunidad de liquidar al tipo que tenía intenciones de vender unas putas armas realmente peligrosas a gente que no deberían tenerlas.

"No lo sé," susurró, temblando bajo mi mano en su garganta. "Pero va buscar venganza. Está cabreado. Estaba determinado a ganar cincuenta millones en esa venta."

Suspiré, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "¿Y tu parte por ayudarle?"

"Diez," dijo con un sollozo. "D-Diez millones."

Sonriendo con malicia, una vez más incliné mi cabeza hacia él. "Diez millones…" Reflexioné, tomando una respiración profunda y dejándola salir. "No importa que sea por un arma que esencialmente podría matar a millones de personas inocentes, ¿verdad? No importa que arrastraras a mi padre a esta mierda y casi lo mataras." Sacudí mi cabeza despacio, mirando la herida que mi padre le había hecho en la pierna. El cabrón se desangraría si lo dejara aquí en medio de la maldita nada. De pronto, ya no quería nada que ver con él.

Bajé mi arma, apreté su garganta, y lo estrellé con fuerza contra el muro detrás de él, y se desplomó al suelo. Me volví para ver a mi equipo. "El cabrón murió donde cayó," murmuré, principalmente para mí mismo, pero lo escuché moverse detrás de mí.

Sin pensarlo, me giré, tirando dos veces del gatillo. Yury cayó con dos agujeros en su pecho.

"Y esa es otra opción," Emmett canturreó, sacudiéndose las manos dramáticamente.

Regresé al helicóptero, diciendo, "Suban. Mickey, Boris, ustedes van con Emmett en el _Humvee_."

No se llevó mucho tiempo volver a Mayak, solo que esta vez, pude aterrizar en el techo del edificio de oficinas y centro de procesamiento. Tendría que encontrar combustible antes de regresar a la casa de Irina, pero Boris me aseguró que el área principal de Norilsk tenía lo que necesitaba, ya que tenían una pequeña pista de aterrizaje en la parte norte de la enorme propiedad.

Al salir el sol lentamente, brilló en la oficina de Maslov. Mi padre estaba descansando en una habitación a un lado—la oficina de alguien más—con mi esposa acurrucada en una silla junto a él como su ángel guardián. Boris estaba abajo en la entrada de la mina con Eleazar, explicando la situación a unos cuantos mineros. Podría haber jurado que escuché gritos de alegría.

Cogí la tableta frente a mí, conectándome a una videollamada. No pude evitar sonreír cuando el cansado rostro de Alice apareció en mi pantalla.

"¿Alguna vez duermes, duendecillo?" Le dije en broma, sintiéndome extraordinariamente cansado después de todo.

Sonrió. "Solo cuando mi familia está sana y salva," me dijo con una sonrisa triste y guiñándome un ojo. "Ella está esperando hablar contigo."

"Eso pensé. Ve por ella."

Cuando el rostro esperanzado y con lágrimas de Esme salió en la pantalla, sonreí otra vez. "Lo tengo, mamá."

* * *

 _ **Awwwww esa última parte me hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Se imaginan la reacción de Esme al saber que el hombre que ama está a salvo? Algo maltrecho el Poppy pero al menos ya está lejos de esos locos de Vladimir y Yury. ¿Qué les pareció la escena de acción? Sin duda, algo que gusta de este fic es la presencia de personajes femeninos tan fuertes como Bella y Mickey, ¿no creen? Ellas fueron quienes mataron a Vladimir y salvaron a Carlisle en ese momento. Ahora, ¿creen que los temores de Edward en cuanto a Bella sean ciertos? No olvidemos que ella sufrió de algo muy similar, ¿será que la haga recordar? Ya lo veremos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y espero que ahora que ya recibieron lo que querían no se olviden de decirme qué les pareció. Hagan de su costumbre el dejar un review cada que leen chicas, un gracias no cuesta nada, y si nos hace sentir, a autoras y traductoras que vale la pena dedicar tiempo para que ustedes puedan disfrutar ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Lunita Black27, Arleth393, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Roxy Morales, Kabum, villachicay, Jazmin Li, nancy, YessyVL13, niyus1205, LicetSalvatore, lauritacullenswan, AMELI2703, beakis, Josi, Belkely Herrera, May Cullen M, LalhizGarcia, dushakis, debynoe, Tecupi, Chonis22, paansaro cullen swan, EmDreams Hunter, lilibeth2013, Srher Evans, Shikara65, SandraSance, angelabarmtz, Rossmery, Pam Malfoy Black, Maribel, 6, Sei, paosierra, jgav28, Ericastelo, lagie, glow0718, Adriu, Pili, lizdayanna, rjnavajas, Sully YM, Cyn, Manligrez, Andrea Ojeda, tulgarita, danielaMc1, Mafer, bbluelilas y anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo la traduzco.

 **Y, ¿quién más podría ser mi Beta? Solo ella me soporta :P Gracias a Erica Castelo por seguir conmigo.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15

 **BELLA**

Levanté la vista cuando escuché la discusión en siseos que no podía entender, tuve que sonreír y sacudir lentamente la cabeza. Kurt parecía regañado, pero a punto de estallar mientras Irina lo sermoneaba por estar levantado y caminando.

Cuando regresamos de Norilsk, ella había abierto su espacio personal para Carlisle y Kurt, dándoles habitaciones en la planta alta. Carlisle había dormido por casi veinticuatro horas después de ducharse y comer. Devoró la comida que se le dio, pero tenía que comer de nuevo. Y quería revisar sus heridas, aunque no tenía muchas. Las más preocupantes eran los moretones de su cabeza y rostro por lo que nos dijo fueron patadas y puñetazos. Las más feas fueron los cortes en sus muñecas por los cintos de plástico que amarraron con demasiada fuerza, sin mencionar cómo había forcejeado con ellos.

En una bandeja junto a una canasta de bollos y el maldito _kit_ de primeros auxilios que había tomado del helicóptero, coloqué un tazón de sopa que la abuela de Irina había preparado.

"¡Bells!" Kurt se quejó, mirándome por ayuda. Cuando levanté la bandeja y miré en su dirección, me dijo, "Dile que estoy bien. Dile que estoy bien como para caminar."

Mi risa fue baja y suave. "Técnicamente, podrías abrirte la herida otra vez bajando esas escaleras, casanova," le dije bromeando, sonriendo cuando me estrechó sus ojos desde la mesa de la cocina.

Irina carraspeó indignada, diciendo, "Que es _exactamente_ lo que dije."

"Traidora," me dijo con una mueca bajo su aliento, lo que solo me hizo reír otra vez.

Quería decirle que ella solo estaba tratando de cuidarlo, pero pude ver que se habían olvidado de mí mientras Irina se preocupaba excesivamente por él. Por un breve momento, me pregunté si él haría el viaje de regreso con nosotros una vez que Carlisle estuviera lo bastante fuerte, lo que según él sería "tan pronto como fuera malditamente posible."

Subí la bandeja por las escaleras, sacudiendo mi cabeza al escuchar las voces serias y las contenciosas maldiciones que llegaron a mis oídos—una de ellas la reconocí como la de mi esposo. La habitación de Carlisle era la última al final del pasillo, y la puerta estaba abierta. Dentro estaban Eleazar, Boris, y Edward, parados alrededor de la habitación, con Carlisle recargado en una gran pila de almohadas en la cama.

Se veía peor, simplemente porque los moretones eran ahora del tono más intenso de púrpura y la cortada en su labio se había abierto y sangrado en algún momento recientemente. Sin embargo, la intensidad de sus ojos azul oscuro había vuelto con toda su fuerza mientras fulminaba a Boris con la mirada.

"No me debes nada, viejo chocho," dijo con brusquedad, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Si vas tras Stefan, vas a buscarte serios problemas de mierda. Déjalo así, Boris."

"De ninguna manera. Sabes que él conseguirá el uranio para su venta en otra parte," Boris espetó.

"Él está protegido por sus clientes," Eleazar estuvo de acuerdo. "Van a querer que siga libre y accesible. Ya lo puse en el radar de la agencia y del MI-6, quienes me dijeron que ya lo han estado siguiendo. Ahora está en una lista de los más buscados. Si muestra su cara, hace una llamada telefónica, o compra un boleto de avión, voy a saberlo. Tengo un equipo buscándolo. No hay necesidad de que entres encubierto…"

"Suficiente," declaré, entrando en la habitación. "Chicos, pueden discutir más tarde."

Edward se rio por lo bajo, volviéndose a sentar en la silla a un lado de su padre. Ahora todos estaban vestidos en ropa casual y cómoda— _jeans_ , sudaderas, suéteres—salvo por Carlisle, que traía puestos los pantalones de chándal de Edward.

Eleazar abrió su boca para decir algo, y lo encaré con una ceja alzada. "Más tarde," dije con brusquedad. "Pueden detener a cabrones criminales internacionales cuando jodidos quieran. Déjenlo en paz. Acaba de despertar."

Carlisle soltó un resoplido, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Yo haría lo que ella dice."

Ignoré el firme gesto de cabeza de Edward y su advertencia silenciosa abriendo mucho los ojos, colocando la bandeja en el regazo de Carlisle. Una vez que Boris y Eleazar dejaron la habitación, murmurando que volverían más tarde, encaré a mis hombres Cullen. Mi corazón se calmó un poco al tenerlos en la misma habitación de nuevo. Eran muy parecidos, pero al mismo tiempo opuestos. Los dos me miraron con tanto amor y respeto que no pude evitar besarlos a ambos—a Edward en los labios y a Carlisle en su frente.

"Come," le ordené a este último. "Luego quiero cambiarte las vendas." Señalé sus muñecas.

"Sí, señora," respondió, sonando como Edward cuando solo trataba de apaciguarme.

Sonreí con suficiencia, pero entré al baño por un paño limpio, y levanté la vista frente al lavamanos para ver por la puerta abierta, escuchando mientras Edward y Carlisle hablaban bajito.

"¿Qué quieres hacer _en realidad_ con respecto a Stefan?" Edward preguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla y apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas.

Carlisle tomó una cucharada de sopa, al parecer pensándolo. "No estoy seguro. El trabajo de Alexander Gunter estaba muy avanzando a su tiempo. Vale cada centavo en que planeaba venderlo, pero Eleazar va a desarmar las carcasas y hacer que las derritan. Va a supervisar personalmente el traslado del uranio a Canadá a fin de convertirlo en radiación medicinal."

Hablaron bajito de delegarle la responsabilidad de todo a Eleazar. No dije nada. A pesar de que estaba más que lista para ver a mis hijos, y que Esme estaba prácticamente muriéndose de ganas por ponerle las manos encima a Carlisle, sabía que todavía era posible que Stefan pudiera ser una amenaza. Estaba dispuesta a ceder con esos dos hombres en la habitación.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama, abrí el _kit_ de primeros auxilios, y saqué lo que necesitaría. El sonido de sus voces era reconfortante para mí, algo que se originó en el momento que me sacaron del sótano de Miller. Podrían discutir cualquier cosa—deportes, políticas del mundo, revestimiento de vinil, la migración de las aves. No me importaba. No había dos personas en el planeta que me hicieran sentir tan segura como Edward y su papá. De modo que lo absorbí como una esponja, sentada en un silencio cómodo mientras ellos dos unían sus viajes separados como un rompecabezas.

"Entonces Boris tuvo todo el tiempo el diario de Gunter," Edward supuso, robando uno de los bollos de Carlisle y dándole una mordida.

"Sí, lo tomó cuando eliminamos a Gunter. En ese entonces, no importó… al menos, no lo creímos," Carlisle dijo, dándole una enorme mordida al pan y mantequilla después de remojarlo en la sopa. "Asumí que lo vendería, pero supongo que lo guardó todos estos años. Tal parece que el hijo de Gunter fue a buscarlo, perdiendo el control de su ira cuando no solo encontró a su padre muerto, sino también todo el trabajo de su vida desaparecido. Incendió la casa."

"Entonces, fue por eso que Vladimir asumió que tú lo habías robado." Edward soltó un resoplido, rodando los ojos.

Carlisle asintió, pero terminó su comida, haciendo a un lado su bandeja. Iba a levantarme para llevarla abajo, pero Edward me detuvo.

"Yo me encargo, dulzura," murmuró, agarrando todo con una fuerte mano y se inclinó para besar el tope de mi cabeza. "Haz lo que sabes hacer, bebé. Volveré en un momento."

"Bien, gracias," suspiré con una sonrisa, pero me acerqué a Carlisle para empezar a revisar su rostro. "Sé que no soy Esme, pero he limpiado bastantes rodillas y codos raspados para hacer el trabajo," bromeé con mi padrino.

"Estoy seguro que lo harás bien, cariño," Carlisle dijo riéndose entre dientes.

Sus ojos cálidos se quedaron en mí mientras limpiaba su labio, un corte debajo de su ojo y revisaba el chichón en su sien; estaba contenta de ver que se había encogido significativamente. Apliqué una pomada en las pequeñas heridas, continuando con la peor parte: sus muñecas.

Cortando las vendas, mi corazón se contrajo al ver los cortes de un vivo color rojo frente a mí. Con tanta delicadeza como pude, los limpié con el paño, desinfecté, y apliqué un ungüento antibacteriano lo mejor que pude con mis manos temblorosas.

"Los roles han cambiado, Bella," declaró en un susurro.

Bufé una carcajada sin humor, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara al agarrar un nuevo rollo de gasa. "Deberíamos cubrirlas ahora, pero pronto, vas a necesitar orearlas." No me di cuenta que estaba teniendo problemas para respirar hasta que traté de hablar de nuevo. "Va a… quiero decir… van a quedar cicatrices…"

"Oye, ¿Bella?" Carlisle habló para tranquilizarme, levantando mi cabeza con sus dedos bajo mi barbilla. "Respira, cariño. Está bien. _Estoy_ bien. No es lo mismo…"

"Lo siento mucho… te quiero," dije con un resuello, agarrando su manga. "Tratamos…"

Mi visión se oscureció y se puso borrosa. Podía sentir los brazos de Carlisle rodeándome, escucharlo llamar a Edward, pero mi mente se fue a lugares que había hecho todo lo que podía por olvidar. Recuerdos de cortes, quemaduras, y ataduras saturaron mi mente. Palabras duras y amenazadoras pronunciadas en siseos en mi oído, y por más que luchaba contra ellas, se apoderaban de mí de todos modos.

Fui trasladada de un par de brazos fuertes a otros, y en el momento que la suave, dulce y reconfortante voz de Edward llegó a mis oídos, una oleada de emociones salió de mí. Me aferré a él con vehemencia, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello. Su aroma era todo para mí en ese momento—jabón, madera recién cortada… y simplemente Edward.

"Dulzura, escucha mi voz," me dijo, haciendo lo que siempre hacía cuando mis ataques de pánico estaban en su apogeo—dándome sus caricias y su aliento constante. "Estás aquí conmigo. Estás bien. Papá está bien. No permitas que gane, bebé. Eres tan malditamente fuerte. ¿Me escuchas?"

Era una oleada tras otra de caricias suaves y palabras dulces. Finalmente, la oscuridad de un pestilente y frío sótano se desvaneció y el calor de la recámara en la que estábamos se esclareció. Las manos húmedas desaparecieron, y unas cálidas y reconfortantes las remplazaron. Me concentré en las gentiles caricias que subían y bajaban por mi espalda, por mi cabello, y por mis brazos. Besos y susurros contra mi cuello me ataron de vuelta a la realidad.

"Lo siento," dije sorbiéndome la nariz en el cuello de Edward.

"No lo hagas," susurró en respuesta, dejando besos en mi mandíbula. "Estaba algo sorprendido que tomara tanto tiempo…" Su voz se apagó, pero tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. "Dulzura, déjame verte."

Le permití echarme un poco para atrás, pero mis dedos todavía se aferraban con firmeza a su camiseta. Me sonrió con tanta paciencia y dulzura que las lágrimas empezaron de nuevo.

"Shh," susurró contra mis labios al mismo tiempo que sus pulgares limpiaban mis lágrimas. "Estás bien. No pasó nada, bebé."

Miré alrededor, dándome cuenta que Edward me había movido a la silla en la que él estaba, y otro vistazo en dirección a Carlisle me hizo hipar otro sollozo.

"No te atrevas a disculparte conmigo, Bella," me dijo con firmeza, y su voz era calmada, aunque preocupada.

Asentí mirando otra vez a Edward. "Gracias."

Me dio mi dulce sonrisa de lado favorita. "Cuando quieras. A-Ahora… q-quiero s-sacarte d-de a-aquí p-por u-un r-rato, así que dile a papá que descanse un poco, porque su terco trasero no quiere escucharme."

Se me escapó una risita antes de que pudiera detenerla, lo que provocó los dos hombres se rieran… muy probablemente en alivio. Ese dulce tartamudeo junto con la constante burla de Edward y Carlisle me había ayudado a finalmente respirar hondo y dejarlo salir lentamente.

Me liberé de los brazos de Edward y me acerqué a Carlisle para abrazarlo. Cuando me aparté, él sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos como si estuviera hecha de filigrana de vidrio.

"Nunca, jamás te disculpes conmigo," comenzó a decir, levantando una peligrosa ceja. Cuando asentí, él continuó. "Créeme cuando te digo que fue el pensar en ti lo que me ayudó a sobrevivir. ¿Está claro? Fue tu fuerza, el que tú sobrevivieras a una mierda mucho peor me dio la fuerza para continuar. Así que no lo hagas. No quiero tus disculpas, Isabella." Le echó un vistazo a su hijo, pero luego de nuevo a mí. "Sabía que vendrían por mí… los dos. Sabía que harían lo que fuera para encontrarme. Fue a eso que me aferré. Los quiero a ambos y tengo una gran deuda de gratitud con ustedes."

"Al diablo con eso," Edward gruñó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No nos debes una mierda. Lo que necesitas es descansar para que podamos llevarte de vuelta con Esme como prometí."

Carlisle sonrió, ignorando la respuesta defensiva de Edward, pero yo sabía que se querían mucho.

Riendo una vez más, besé la mejilla de Carlisle. "Sí, antes de que ella envíe a Lock y Load a buscarte." Cuando me enderecé, sentí los brazos de Edward rodearme por detrás, y me recargué en él. "Es un largo vuelo de regreso, de modo que me gustaría que estuvieras rehidratado y con un poco más de fuerza antes de hacerlo."

Carlisle simplemente sonrió y asintió, hundiéndose en la cama. Cuando se vio como si fuera a quedarse dormido, Edward me sacó de la habitación, cerrando la puerta cuando llegamos al pasillo.

"Vamos, Bella," me apresuró, entrelazando nuestros dedos. "No estaba bromeando. Vamos a salir de aquí por un rato."

"¿A dónde?" Le pregunté, pensando que estábamos en medio de la nada.

Edward simplemente me dio una sonrisa furtiva, encogiendo un hombro. "Ya lo verás." Me guio al bajar las escaleras y afuera hacia el porche delantero de Irina. "¿Alguna vez has montado en motocicleta?"

Me eché a reír, pero su rostro era sincero. "Espera. ¿Qué?"

Su guapo rostro esbozó una amplia sonrisa. "¿Lo has hecho?"

Mi ceño se frunció, pero asentí. "Sí, hace mucho. Jake tuvo una por un tiempo."

Edward se bufó, murmurando entre su aliento. Alcancé a escuchar las palabras _bastardo, infiel_ , y _maldito cobarde_.

"Cierra la boca." Me eché a reír, golpeando su pecho con mi dedo. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

Puso los ojos en blanco y agarró mi mano, diciendo, "Solo… confían en mí."

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

Habían pasado años—mucho antes de Bella y los niños—desde que monté una motocicleta, pero al parecer, era algo que no había olvidado. El día era frío, despejado y vigorizante al arrancar por un camino desierto en una de las motocicletas de Eleazar que habían estado guardadas en el hangar en la casa de Irina. Había sido su idea el que la tomara en primer lugar, y me dijo exactamente a dónde ir cuando llevé la bandeja de papá a la planta baja.

Me desvié de la carretera principal hacia un sendero más pequeño, sonriendo ante la vista frente a nosotros al detener la motocicleta y colocar el soporte.

" _Wow_ ," Bella dijo entre su aliento, quitándose el casco, lo que provocó que sus mechones chocolate se esparcieran alrededor de sus hombros.

El lugar del que él me había hablado ni siquiera parecía real. Todo lo que habíamos visto hasta ahora había estado polvoso, erosionado y lamentable, pero esto era hermoso. Un pequeño lago que estaba tan quieto que parecía un espejo, y de fondo estaban unas montañas rocosas cubiertas de nieve. El aire estaba limpio—sin minas con aroma metálico, sin gases de escape como en Moscú, y sin contaminación. Y estaba tan malditamente tranquilo. Mickey y Emmett no estaban discutiendo, Kurt no estaba coqueteando sin parar con Irina, Jasper no estaba conversando con Alice en _Skype_ , pero principalmente, no había disparos, gritos, o explosiones.

Por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado aquí, tomé una respiración profunda y la dejé salir antes de bajarme de la moto. Agarré a Bella, dejándola en el suelo.

"Mierda, Eleazar no estaba bromeando," murmuré, agarrando la bolsa que le había pedido a Bella que llevara. Eché un vistazo a mi reloj y sonreí. "Justo a tiempo," le dije. "Vamos, dulzura."

"¿Qué estás tramando?" Me preguntó, sonriéndome con suficiencia.

"Ya lo verás."

Caminamos juntos por el terreno inclinado, encontrando un pequeño sendero que parecía rodear el pequeño lago por completo. Encontré un lugar sombreado bajo un pino, y Bella me ayudó a extender nuestra manta. Una vez que me senté con mi espalda contra el tronco del árbol, puse a mi chica entre mis piernas.

"Ahora, veamos si puedo hacer esto bien," murmuré, frunciendo el ceño al ver el equipo frente a mí.

No odiaba la tecnología, sino que simplemente los demás eran mejores en ello. Conecté un cable a la tableta desde el teléfono satelital, sincronizándolos para una videollamada. Le había pedido a Alice que le diera a los niños una de las tabletas, únicamente para que pudiéramos verlos. Nos había parecido una eternidad desde que pudimos hablar con ellos.

La risita de Bella me hizo sonreír y besar la parte de atrás de su cabeza, en especial cuando los rostros en la pantalla se hicieron más claros.

"¡Mami! ¡Papi!" Sammy y Bethy prácticamente gritaron.

"Es la hora para que los pequeños soldados se vayan a dormir, ¿no es así?" Les pregunté riéndome entre dientes.

"¡Sí, señor!" Dijeron, moviéndose rápidamente.

Bella se echó a reír cuando nuestros hijos se apretujaron en la litera de abajo en la casa de tía Kate. "Dios, los extraño chicos," dijo en voz baja, su mano cerrándose en un puño como si deseara poder estirarla y tocarlos.

"También te extrañamos, mami," dijo Sammy con una sonrisa. "¿Cuándo van a venir a casa?"

"Pronto, chicos. Lo prometo," les juré.

Los ojos de Bethy se ampliaron, simplemente porque ella podía leerme tan bien como su madre. "¿Encontraste a _Poppy_?"

Bella y yo nos reímos, pero Bella dijo, "¡Lo hicimos!"

"¡Viva!" Los dos gritaron de alegría, y la tableta se puso un poco loca mientras se movían en la cama.

Mi hija la fijó de nuevo, diciendo, "Quiero verlo. ¿Cuándo podemos verlo?"

"Todavía no, cariño," Bella le dijo para tranquilizarla. "En este momento está descansando, pero esperamos irnos pronto."

"Bien," Sammy declaró con seriedad.

"Así que, ¿qué nos hemos perdido?" Les pregunté, besando una vez más la cabeza de Bella.

"¡Oh! ¡Papi, adivina qué!" Bethy dijo con un jadeo, y era toda inocencia y ojos amplios.

"¿Qué, pequeña dulzura?"

"¡Goliat es papi!"

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté con una carcajada. "¿En serio?"

"¡Sí! Mary tuvo un caballo bebé," Sammy respondió con una risita.

"Un potrillo," Bella y yo lo corregimos al mismo tiempo.

"¡Es tan _lindo_!" Bethy dijo emocionada. "Es negro como Goliat, pero tiene una franja blanca que baja por su nariz. Y el primer día se tambaleaba todo. Se veía como Bambi."

"¿Ya le pusieron un nombre?" Bella preguntó.

"¡Sip!" Sammy asintió con firmeza. "Tía Kate nos dio opciones, y todos votamos. Su nombre es Noé."

"Y la temática bíblica continua," canturreé en el oído de Bella, lo que la hizo reír. "Pronto tendremos todo el viejo testamento cubierto."

Bella me dio un codazo, pero se volvió una vez más hacia los chicos. "Cuéntenos, qué más nos hemos perdido."

Dejamos que los niños siguieran parloteando. Era un sonido que echaba de menos con toda mi alma. Nos contaron a qué habían jugado, las veces que se metieron en problemas por caminar en el jardín de tía Kate, que Lock y Load al fin atraparon al conejo con el que habían estado obsesionados desde que aterrizamos en Alaska, y cómo Sarah y tía Kate habían llevado a todos los niños a Anchorage al cine. Finalmente, Sammy dio un gran y largo bostezo, parpadeando medio dormido hacia la pantalla.

"Hora de dormir, guapo," Bella le dijo con cariño, y su sonrisa era dulce y un poco triste. "Tú, también, niña bonita."

"Bajo las mantas, soldados," les ordené como si estuviera ahí.

"Sí, señor." Los dos se movieron y se rieron al mismo tiempo.

"Solo dulces sueños."

"Te amo, papi," Sammy dijo con otro bostezo. "Estoy ansioso porque estén en casa."

"Yo también, peque," le dije con honestidad.

"Los amo a los dos," Bella les dijo.

"Te amo, mami," canturrearon en respuesta. "¡Cuídense!"

Dicho eso, terminamos la conversación, y desconecté el teléfono satelital, guardándolo todo de nuevo en la bolsa. Bella se dio la vuelta en mis brazos, poniéndose a horcajadas en mi regazo.

"Gracias," dijo con un suspiro contra mis labios mientras sostenía mi rostro entre sus manos.

Riéndome entre dientes, la besé en respuesta. "Eso fue para ti tanto como para mí."

"Lo juro, cuando volvamos, voy a abrazarlos a los dos y a ocultarnos en una habitación por unas veinticuatro horas solo para poder amarlos hasta el cansancio," Bella juró con una sonrisa tonta.

"Suena bien, dulzura."

Solo me le quedé mirando a su hermoso rostro por un momento. Una ligera brisa atravesando los árboles era el único sonido que escuchaba. Voló un mechón de su cabello a través de su rostro, y levanté la mano para meterlo detrás de su oreja. Sus ojos se veían más claros, pero todavía cansados.

"¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó en la habitación de papá?" Le pregunté en voz baja.

Había hecho que me cagara del miedo. No fue tanto por el ataque de pánico, o el sonido de la voz de mi papá llamándome desde arriba, sino la fuerza en que la había golpeado. Se aferró a mí con tanta fuerza como el día que la había sacado de ese puñetero calabozo de Miller…y esa mierda no estaba bien.

La mirada de Bella bajó a un punto entre nosotros, y jugueteó con el cierre de mi chaqueta. "Lamento eso."

Levantando su cabeza, le dije, "No te disculpes, Bella, pero si necesitas hablar sobre ello, lo haremos. Aquí… donde nadie puede escucharnos."

Me dio una suave sonrisa triste, dando una larga y lenta mirada a los alrededores. "Esto es muy hermoso," dijo con un suspiro, y para mí, sonó algo aliviado. Cuando sus ojos se clavaron de nuevo en mí, arrugó su nariz de forma adorable. "Tú más o menos lo esperabas…"

"Sí, bebé, pero no te preocupes," la tranquilicé, sonriendo cuando su frente cayó en la mía.

"Fue como un tipo de _déjà vu_ a la inversa. Incluso tu papá lo dijo… los roles habían cambiado. Va a tener cicatrices en sus muñecas, Edward," admitió en un susurro. Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero me detuvo con un beso. "No es su culpa. Fue el ver sus heridas. Pensé que estaba bien, y quería cuidar de él, pero él estaba… y la piel se veía…" En su diatriba balbuceó hasta detenerse, y dejó caer los hombros derrotada. "Eso," fue todo lo que dijo para terminar, haciéndome reír entre dientes.

"Te amo, dulzura." Fue todo lo que pude decir.

"También te amo, Edward."

"Siempre y cuando tú estés bien, eso es todo lo que importa para mí. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?" Le pregunté, rodeándola con mis brazos de manera que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran pegados.

Asintió, levantando la mano para quitarme la gorra de béisbol. Sus dedos agarraron deliciosamente mi cabello, y soltó una risita cuando gemí con fuerza. "¿Sabes?" Ronroneó, inclinándose para besar mi barbilla, mi mandíbula, y finalmente mi lóbulo, "Estamos completamente solos aquí."

"¿Ah, sí?" Jadeé dramáticamente, entrecerrándole mis ojos, solo para echarle un vistazo al lago detrás de ella. "Nunca lo hubiera notado, dulzura."

"Cierra la boca." Su risa fue en voz alta, despreocupada, y música para mis putos oídos después de su ataque de pánico.

Me moví rápidamente, rodándonos de manera que la estaba sujetando a la manta bajo la sombra. Su cabello oscuro extendido en una tela a cuadros color azul, y la besé. Fue lento e intenso, agradeciéndole por ayudarme a encontrar a mi papá, por tener paciencia cuando la mía había desaparecido, y por ser valiente cuando sabía que no siempre se sentía así.

Cuando me aparté de ella, los dos respirábamos pesadamente, pero los ojos de Bella estaban oscuros, _sexies_ y un poco más aliviados. "Entonces… ¿qué deberíamos de hacer con toda esta privacidad, Bella?" Le pregunté.

"No lo sé. Pero sigue besándome así, y estoy segura que se nos ocurrirá una idea o dos," ordenó, tirando de mi cuello para besarme otra vez.

Riéndome entre dientes, le respondí con un simple, "Sí, señora."

 **~oOo~**

El sol se ponía detrás de unas montañas bajas cuando me detuve por gasolina en el camino de regreso a casa de Irina. Estaba jodidamente convencido que mi esposa podía conseguir que hiciera casi cualquier cosa al tomar asiento en el pequeño bar. Y me refiero a _pequeño_. El bar en sí tal vez tenía unos seis bancos, y había un par de mesas, de las cuales la mayoría estaba ocupadas. Una radio sonaba suavemente desde un estante detrás de la barra.

"Aw, demonios," gemí, echándole un vistazo al resto de los clientes.

Era obvio que estaba lleno de obreros tomándose una fría al final del día, maldición, no que los culpara ni un poco. Demonios, yo mismo necesitaba una. Sin embargo, ellos eran los cimientos de este pequeño pueblo en el que nos habíamos detenido y al parecer estaban hambrientos por disfrutar de la vista de una bonita morena, porque cada uno de ellos observó a Bella con atención cuando se quitó su chaqueta.

"¿Sabes? Probablemente somos los únicos pendejos que hablan inglés aquí," murmuré, levantándole una ceja, "lo que significa que si alguien se pone estúpido, no van a entender por qué les estoy pateando el trasero."

"Cierra la boca, Edward," dijo con una risita tonta que provocó que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

Tal vez todavía estaba aturdido por la estelar mamada que me había dado en el lago. De hecho, sus labios todavía estaban rojos, amoratados e hinchados – por mi polla y mis besos. Cuando hizo que me corriera como un maldito tren de carga, la besé hasta dejarla sin aliento, solo para regresarle el favor con mi mano… porque ella me lo pidió. Una vez más, maldición, la mujer podía conseguir que hiciera lo que sea que ella quisiera. Probablemente porque daba dichas mamadas estelares.

Sonreí por mis pensamientos, pero me volví hacia ella cuando me dio un codazo.

"¿Qué es lo gracioso?"

"Nada," le dije riéndome entre dientes, levantando la vista cuando una mujer mayor se nos acercó. Cuando Bella ordenó dos cervezas en ruso, mis cejas se elevaron. "¿Irina?" Le pregunté.

Soltó una risita. "No, una aplicación para traducir en mi teléfono."

Besé su frente, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "Maldición, bebé… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos detuvimos a tomar una puta cerveza?"

"¿Solo nosotros?" Preguntó, y asentí. "No sé. Hace mucho tiempo. Siempre tenemos que llegar a casa con los niños."

Sonriendo, asentí. Habíamos empezado pronto una familia. Bethy había sido una sorpresa, pero nunca, jamás la llamé un error o un ups. Tal vez no la esperábamos, pero había sido un regalo – mi pequeña dulzura, una mini Bella. No mucho después tuvimos mucho trabajo con _Gravity_ , y habíamos estado totalmente absortos en tratar de encontrar al secuestrador de Bethy cuando nos enteramos de Samuel. No los cambiaría por nada en el mundo, y los echaba de menos con maldita locura. Parecían complementarnos a Bella y a mí de una forma que nunca había esperado.

"Estás muy pensativo, Cullen," Bella bromeó, levantando su mano para frotar la arruguita entre mis cejas. "¿Te arre—"

"Joder, si me preguntas sobre arrepentimientos, dulzura," gruñí por lo bajo, entrecerrándole los ojos juguetonamente, "No me avergonzaré de ponerte sobre mi rodilla frente a toda esta gente, Dios, y todo el mundo."

Bella sonrió. "Promesas…"

"No me tientes, Isabella," le advertí.

"Eres un provocador, Edward," dijo con un suspiro, dándome un codazo. "¿Alguna vez te han dicho eso?"

"Uhh… no." Me acerqué para susurrarle al oído. "Soy una apuesta segura, dulzura. Ya deberías saberlo; siempre cumplo lo que prometo. ¿Quieres las nalgadas? Voy a ensañarme con ese dulce trasero."

Su sonrisa se acompañó de un mordida jodidamente _sexy_ a su labio inferior. "No con fuerza… solo que arda."

"Lo que quieras, bebé," canturreé con una sonrisa malvada antes de beber de mi cerveza.

"Voy a anotarlo," susurró, pretendiendo añadirlo a su agenda.

Riéndome entre dientes por lo mucho que amo a esta Bella coqueta y mucho más relajada, la besé y luego tomé otro sorbo de la cerveza frente a mí. Tenía que tomarme despacio a esa chica mala; era fuerte – más parecida a una cerveza oscura que una clara.

"Sin embargo, estoy listo para salir de una puta vez de aquí, Bella. Eso es seguro," admití, haciendo una pequeña mueca.

"Yo también," dijo con un suspiro, bebiendo de su propia cerveza. "¿Qué es lo que dice tu papá sobre ese tipo Stefan?"

"Está muy seguro – y Alec concuerda con él – que Stefan no estaba detrás de su secuestro. Los dos dicen que no es el estilo del tipo. Y considerando lo que el hombre hace para ganarse la vida, me inclinó a concordar con ellos," le expliqué. "En lo que a mí respecta, hicimos lo que vinimos a hacer. Recuperamos a papá." Encogí un hombro, mirándola. "Pero no puedo solo—"

"Lo sé, lo sé. No podemos solo salir corriendo ahora, si hay otra parte que falta por limpiar."

"Exactamente," concordé. "En cierto modo estoy de parte de El en esto. Él quiere hacerse cargo, y yo quiero dejarlo, pero de nuevo, no quiero dejarlo solo. Tal parece que este tipo Stefan ha estado vendiendo mierda por todo el mundo, vendiendo a gente a la que no debería. Técnicamente, él es americano, así que es la responsabilidad de El. Boris está luchando con mi padre para ayudar."

"Al entrar encubierto… lo escuché." Asintió, mirándome. "Eso es peligroso. Si lo descubren, podrían matarlo," Bella dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Que es la razón por la que papá le dijo que no."

"Entonces, ¿supongo que vamos a esperar a que Carlisle decida en esto?" Preguntó.

Tomé una respiración profunda y la dejé salir, bebiendo de mi cerveza. "Para ser honesto, dulzura, solo estoy feliz de que él vuelva a tomar ese tipo de decisiones. Si hubiese estado a cargo de esta, estoy jodidamente seguro que no nos hubiéramos topado con tantos obstáculos." Arranqué la etiqueta de mi cerveza, pero una pequeña mano caliente cubrió la mía.

"Edward, cariño, mírame," susurró, y cuando hice lo que me pidió, sonrió. "Lo hiciste increíble. Sé que estabas preocupado porque yo viniera, pero ni una sola vez sentí que estuviera desprotegida, ¿sabes?"

Mis ojos echaron otro vistazo a nuestro alrededor al mismo tiempo que asentía en señal de que la había escuchado. En su mayor parte, los clientes del pequeño bar nos habían olvidado, salvo por un joven sentado en el último banco. Por alguna razón, su sonrisa boba me recordó a Jacob Black, y estaba listo a volver de una puta vez.

"¿Estás lista, dulzura?" Le pregunté, alcanzando mi cartera. Arrojé algo de dinero sobre la mesa y me puse de pie, sosteniendo la chaqueta de Bella. Una vez que se la puso, entrelacé nuestros dedos y la llevé afuera hacia la motocicleta. Antes de que pudiera subirse, la rodeé con mis brazos. "Gracias, Bella. Por decir eso ahí dentro. P-Pero s-sinceramente n-no s-sé s-si h-hubiese p-podido s-sobrevivir l-la m-mitad d-de e-esa m-mierda s-sin t-ti."

Bella se inclinó hacia mí, girando su cabeza de manera que pudiera besar mi mejilla. "Sí, lo hubieras hecho, pero me alegra que no hayas tenido que hacerlo."

Le di otro apretón antes de darle la vuelta y subirla a la motocicleta. "Vamos, amor. Volveremos y nos reportaremos con papá."

 **~oOo~**

Por la mañana inició otro claro día fresco. Yo bebía una taza de café, pensando que si fuéramos a volar hoy, los cielos estarían casi perfectos, pero todavía no se había tomado una decisión. Puse mi taza a un lado y cogí una llave inglesa, caminando hacia el helicóptero. Necesitaba quitar la metralleta del compartimiento de carga. No me tomó mucho tiempo, y pronto, arrastraba el soporte y el arma de vuelta al interior del hangar para guardarla con el resto de las cosas almacenadas por Eleazar.

Mis cejas se elevaron por la sorpresa ante lo que vi frente a mí.

"No, no, _Bellisima_ ," dijo Alec riéndose entre dientes y sacudiendo suavemente su cabeza. "Tu cuerpo necesita estar de lado, _luego_ tira hacia atrás y suelta…"

Me recargué en el poste más cercano, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho mientras Bella trataba de disparar una flecha con un arco. Y tampoco era un puto juguete exactamente barato. El arco en las manos de mi esposa era complicado, de alta tecnología y de apariencia letal. Apuntó hacia el otro extremo del hangar a un blanco provisional hecho de un saco de yute con uno de los blancos de papel que habíamos usado cuando practicamos con la Sig. Ella la soltó, y esa mierda fue totalmente silenciosa hasta que le dio a la silueta en alguna parte del área del hombro.

"Maldición, esto hubiera sido útil en Norilsk," murmuró Bella, sonriendo en mi dirección. "Quiero uno."

"Apuesto a que sí, _Robin Hood_." Me reí entre dientes, "pero que Dios ayude al próximo infiel que aceptemos."

"No jodas," Alec concordó con una carcajada.

"Llévate ese, Bella," Eleazar le dijo desde la mesa en la sala. "Es todo tuyo. También llévate las flechas. Hay un montón por allá."

Bella chilló de felicidad, y se apresuró a besarlo en la mejilla antes de correr a agarrar el resto de las flechas.

"Es muy fácil de complacer," Eleazar dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿A quién se lo dices?" Pregunté retóricamente, rodando los ojos.

Alec se echó a reír, apretando mi hombro, pero se unió a El en la mesa. La esposa de Peter había pasado a dejar bastante comida como para alimentar un ejército, de todo, desde huevos y salchichas, hasta pollo frito y patatas.

"Chico, deberías saber que Kurt se quedará aquí cuando al fin nos vayamos," Alec declaró. Su sonrisa estaba llena de diversión, pero la decisión no era una sorpresa. "Va a terminar la semana aquí, y luego Peter va a llevarlos a él y a Irina a Alaska."

"¿En serio?" Pregunté, no esperaba que Irina dejara su granja, y miré a Eleazar, que la conocía mejor.

"Sí, supuse que eventualmente pasaría," explicó, sonriendo cuando el resto del equipo empezó a salir poco a poco de sus pequeñas habitaciones. "Solo volvió aquí cuando su padre estaba enfermo. Peter puede cuidar de su abuela, pero estoy malditamente seguro que Irina extraña los Estados Unidos. Además, de verdad le agrada el chico."

Bella soltó una risita, sentándose junto a mí. "Él te conquista fácilmente."

"¿Sabemos cuándo nos vamos?" Pregunté, mirando de El a Alec.

"Tu papá está tratando de convencer a Boris de regresar a Alaska con nosotros, para salir un poco de Rusia. No estoy seguro de cómo terminó esa conversación anoche," Alec respondió, encogiendo un hombro. "Esos dos son unos viejos tercos."

Sonriendo con suficiencia, simplemente asentí. Me lo podía imaginar. Boris parecía bastante decidido a lograr vengarse– o tal vez era una acción preventiva—de George Stefan. Mi papá, que sabía que Stefan era simplemente un comerciante, estaba listo para salir de una puta vez de aquí, pero solo si estaba seguro que la última pieza del rompecabezas estaba de camino a ser capturado.

"¿Tú te vas a hacer cargo?" Le pregunté a El. "Me refiero a que, sé que Felix se llevó las carcasas anoche. Se dirige a Turquía, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, Ed. Él conoce a cierta gente ahí que destruirá esas carcasas, y yo saldré en unas cuantas horas. Voy a regresar a Moscú, me reuniré con algunos agentes que están encubiertos ahí, y luego vamos a empezar a seguir el rastro de Stefan. Felix me encontrará cuando termine."

"¿Y el uranio?" Bella preguntó, robando mi taza de café con una graciosa sonrisita de suficiencia en su rostro y luego tomando un sorbo.

"Voy a tomar posesión de la caja. Ya retiramos los rastreadores y las cámaras, y antes de que sea enviado a Canadá para ser convertido, tal vez tengamos que usarlo como señuelo," Eleazar declaró, encogiendo un hombro. "No me agrada tenerlo, pero mis jefes están insistiendo en que nos quedemos con él."

Jasper se rio entre dientes, levantando una mano. "No importa, no nos digas. No queremos saber lo que la CIA quiere hacer con ese uranio, ¿o sí?"

El sonrió. "No, probablemente no."

En realidad, me sentía mejor de que Eleazar tomara el control de la situación de Stefan, pero todo recaía en lo que mi papá decidiera hacer. Si se quería quedar en Rusia y ayudar, seguiríamos esa orden, pero si estaba preparado para delegar a su cuñado, entonces, estaba más que de acuerdo con eso.

Bella se puso de pie, diciendo, "Voy a ver cómo está Carlisle, ver si ya despertó."

Me puse de pie con ella, pero el vozarrón de mi padre hizo eco desde las puertas abiertas del hangar.

"¿Dónde demonios está?" Gritó, caminando con Kurt, que todavía cojeaba bastante y se veía muy asustado de mi padre en ese momento.

"¿Quién, papá?" Le pregunté al caminar hacia él.

"¡Boris! Le dije que no se fuera a Moscú, pero el _Humvee_ no está," dijo mi papá, y estaba muy encabronado. "Estúpido y terco bastardo…"

Mi papá se veía mejor después de varias buenas comidas y algo de sueño decente. Sus costillas estaban sensibles, por lo que caminaba con cuidado, pero podía darme cuenta que a partir de ahora iba a caminar tan rápido como pudiera.

"Carlisle," dijo Bella, guiándolo hacia una silla y haciendo que se sentara. "Boris estaba determinado a ayudarte. Deberías de saberlo. Siente que te lo debe," le explicó, usando el mismo tono calmado que usaba con los niños cuando estaban molestos, noté con diversión.

Mi papá se burló, rodando los ojos. "Ha pagado más que suficiente esa deuda. El que los ayudara fue bastante."

"Tal vez, pero él no lo ve de esa forma," suspiré, señalando a Eleazar. "El se lleva hoy el uranio. Felix ya se fue con las carcasas de los misiles. Este tipo Stefan tiene que empezar de cero para conseguirle a sus compradores lo que necesitan. Demonios, tal vez tengamos suerte y los norcoreanos se encarguen de él por nosotros por no entregar a tiempo. Y Boris… Bueno, en cierto modo está solo, así que… ¿Qué quieres hacer, papá?"

Se quedó callado por un momento, su ceño frunciéndose al sacudir su cabeza despacio. Nos miró sin ver a todos a su alrededor. Ninguno de nosotros se atrevería a decirle que estábamos preparados para irnos a casa. Él lo sabía. Podía verlo en la mirada fija de Jasper mientras frotaba su labio inferior, en la inquietud de Mickey al echar pequeños vistazos a su teléfono, seguramente viendo a escondidas fotos de Obie y Kaitlyn. La pierna de Emmett rebotaba impaciente frente a la mesa. Alec, Bella y yo simplemente esperamos.

Eleazar se rio suavemente entre dientes. "Carlisle, ve a casa. Vete, para que mi hermana no patee mi trasero por retenerte. Lo juro, me mantendré en contacto, aun si tengo que enviarle mensajes encriptados a Alice."

Mi papá se relajó un poco, pero lo señaló con un dedo. "Si piensas por un segundo…"

"Si los necesito, te lo prometo, los llamaré," El juró, levantando su mano.

Bella finalmente se sentó frente a él. "Carlisle, no has visto los cambios en la casa de tía Kate," le dijo, levantándole una ceja. "Podemos monitorearlo desde allá. Créeme." Echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro hacia Eleazar, diciendo, "Aunque, si El pudiera ser tan amable de ponerse un rastreador, eso sería muy útil."

Él sonrió, asintiendo, y le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

Mi papá los miró a ambos, y podía ver que ella lo había tranquilizado, pero por lo general Bella podía calmarlo cuando nadie más podía – como lo hacía conmigo. Por fin respiró hondo y lo dejó salir. Y vi que él también deseaba en verdad ir a casa, pero su sentido del honor y del deber lo estaban reteniendo aquí. La promesa que Bella le acababa de hacer le devolvió un sentido de control. Confiaba en ella, confiaba en las chicas, y sabía que si El realmente lo necesitaba, lo llamaría.

Asintió una vez, mirándome. "Nos vamos cuando ordenes, hijo."

Sonriendo, agarré su hombro. "Diez-cuatro, papá."

* * *

 _ **Muchas cosas que comentar de este capítulo, les diré como dijo Deb en su momento, la acción todavía no ha terminado. Boris se fue para capturar a Stefan, y El también planea hacerlo, ¿necesitarán la ayuda del equipo? Y para las que estaban ansiosas por la aparición de Sammy y Bethy, ya pueden estar tranquilas, Bella y Edward pudieron ver a sus hijos y hablar con ellos, y ahora se van de vuelta a Alaska. Pero, un miembro del equipo se queda atrás, ¿qué creen que pase con Kurt? Aunque es relativamente nuevo, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a él. Y a ustedes, ¿qué fue lo que más les gustó? ¿Qué les gustaría ver en los últimos capítulos? Espero ansiosa sus respuestas, o si solo quieren decir gracias, hola o darme una sonrisa, son bien recibidos.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Angeles, Yoliki, Paola, niyus1205, BereB, ValeWhitlockGrey, Ana, LeslieeMariia, tulgarita, paosierra, Merce, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Brenda, injoa, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Pera l.t, beakis, Manligrez, Antonia, lagie, Lunita Black27, Chonis22, May Cullen M, SandraSance, Tecupi, Shikara65, bbluelilas, YessyVL13, angelabarmtz, Diana2GT, Arleth393, lizdayanna, Adriu, lauritacullenswan, LicetSalvatore, Pam Malfoy Black, Pili, Gissy Cullen Swan, Mafer, Sei, Kabum, DenniChavez, Maribel, Sully YM, sabeloque, Josi, debynoe, Andrea Ojeda, Jazmin Li, Ericastelo, glow0718, Srher Evans, villachicay, NoeLiia (Bienvenida :) ) eliroso, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo la traduzco.

 **Y, ¿quién más podría ser mi Beta? Solo ella me soporta :P Gracias a Erica Castelo por seguir conmigo.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16

 **BPOV**

Había algo relajante en cruzar el pequeño tramo de océano y ver Alaska en el horizonte. Han sido un par de días estresantes. Carlisle le había dado a Edward el poder de fijar el día para dejar la casa de Irina, y mi esposo nos subió a todos al helicóptero al siguiente día. Nos despedimos de Eleazar, que se dirigía a Moscú para encontrarse con otros agentes de la CIA en busca de George Stefan, y de Kurt, que seguía recuperándose—pero en realidad, él solo quería un par de días más con Irina. Los dos se reunirían con nosotros en casa de tía Kate el fin de semana, que era dentro de cinco días.

El vuelo a casa fue muy parecido al de ida: varias paradas en pequeños aeropuertos por combustible y al menos una noche para que Edward pudiera descansar sus ojos. Carlisle todavía estaba bastante adolorido, aunque estaba recuperando su fuerza. De modo que pareció tomarnos más tiempo volver a casa de lo que hicimos de ida, pero en realidad, fue el mismo tiempo de viaje.

El sol había salido para un brillante día en Alaska, y si continuábamos de la forma en que lo estábamos haciendo, llegaríamos a la casa de tía Kate a media mañana. Rose ya me había enviado una foto de todos los niños observando nuestro progreso por medio de los rastreadores GPS. Me eché a reír, mostrándole a Carlisle, y contándole todo sobre cómo Alice quiso poder vigilarnos sin la posibilidad de que algo saliera mal, como con su reloj.

Carlisle se movía impacientemente junto a mí, y me volví para mirarlo.

"¿Qué saben los niños?" Preguntó en voz baja, pero todos dentro del helicóptero lo escuchamos por los auriculares.

"Tu nieta mayor se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal incluso antes de que dejáramos Alaska," le dije, sonriendo con suficiencia al escuchar su risa. "Bethy básicamente nos lo dijo el día que nos íbamos."

La risa profunda de Edward hizo eco por la radio, pero Carlisle sonrió, diciendo, "Muy bien."

"No saben los detalles, solo que estabas en problemas, aunque no sé cómo vas a explicarles tu apariencia," continué, haciendo un gesto hacia los moretones en su rostro. "Y la mayor preocupación de tu nieto era una promesa que le hiciste sobre acampar."

Todos nos reímos al ver la sonrisa orgullosa de Carlisle, pero eché un vistazo al asiento del piloto, guardándome el hecho de que su hijo les había prometido a sus hijos que les entregaría a _Poppy_ de vuelta a salvo, contra viento y marea. Por un momento me pregunté si esa promesa era más para sus hijos o para Edward mismo.

"Sí, sí… planeo cumplir esa promesa," dijo Carlisle con algo de risa en su voz. "Sin embargo, me hicieron prometerles que todos iban a ir. Querían todo el asunto: casas de campaña, fogatas, _s'mores_ , bolsas de dormir, incluso historias de fantasmas. Le dije a tía Kate que consiguiera todo lo que necesitarían."

"Estoy segura que lo hizo," Mickey dijo con una risita. "Sin ofender, pero al menos tienes que darme un par de días en un ambiente civilizado antes de que arrastres mi trasero a acampar. Como comida de tía Kate, un larguísimo baño de burbujas, y necesito empaparme de mi familia. Joder, he echado de menos a Obie y Kaitlyn."

Los ojos de Carlisle se arrugaron en las esquinas, pero podía ver la tristeza en ellos, sobre todo cuando me miró. "Lo siento," dijo en voz baja.

"No digas eso. No podrías haber sabido que un trato de negocios en el que estabas trabajando ahora estaba conectado a algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo," le dije, rechazando su disculpa. "Pudimos comunicarnos con todos en casa cuando teníamos un minuto."

"¿Y Esme?" Me preguntó, viéndose nervioso por primera vez desde que iniciamos nuestro camino a casa.

"No voy a mentirte, Carlisle," le dije, haciendo una ligera mueca. "Estaba hecha un desastre cuando te llevaron. Entró en pánico, y Edward tuvo que hacer todo lo posible por mantenerla centrada en llegar al aeropuerto."

La cabeza de Carlisle se giró hacia el asiento del piloto, pero la postura de Edward permaneció rígida.

"Relájate, _Poppy_ ," dijo Emmett por los auriculares con una gran sonrisa. "Probablemente solo te abofetee hasta dejarte inconsciente y luego te bese."

"De tal padre, tal hijo," añadió Mickey, y todo el helicóptero se partió de la puta risa, incluyendo a Edward, que lanzó un guiño en mi dirección, y sus orejas se pusieron rosas cuando Alec le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

Carlisle parecía confundido, pero no preguntó, así que le conté de todos modos.

"Tu _hijo_ ," comencé a decir, levantándole una peligrosa ceja a la espalda de mi esposo, aun cuando no podía verla, "Su boca metió en problemas su trasero. Casi consiguió que le metieran una bala en la cabeza."

"No, no lo hizo," Jasper dijo arrastrando las palabras, y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Estuvo cerca, pero no. Lo tenía cubierto."

"Como sea…" Le agité mi mano. "En fin, recibió una buena bronca cuando regresó."

Carlisle sonrió y asintió, pero todos nos quedamos callados cuando Edward le habló suavemente a Alice.

"Duendecillo, estamos a unos veinte minutos de su locación. Me preparo para aterrizar," Edward declaró.

"¡Entendido, entendido, entendido!" Repitió, pero había un chillido de emoción en su tono que nos hizo sonreír a todos.

Ninguno de nosotros dijo otra palabra; simplemente admiramos el escenario a medida que la casa de tía Kate se acercaba cada vez más mientras Edward descendía en su pista de aterrizaje. Nos bajó con cuidado, apagando el helicóptero. Pero fue la vista del comité de bienvenida lo que me hizo apresurarme a quitarme el cinturón de seguridad, abrir la puerta del compartimiento de carga, y bajar de un salto del helicóptero. No podía llegar a mis hijos lo bastante rápido.

Bethy estaba ataviada en rojo: sudadera roja, tenis y bandas elásticas rojas en las puntas de sus trenzas. Sammy, sin embargo, parecía el clon de su padre con una sudadera azul marino de la Fuerza Área y la gorra de béisbol hacia atrás. Y que me jodan, si no se veían como si hubieran crecido un centímetro o dos, o tal vez solo lo estaba imaginando ya que había estado lejos mucho tiempo.

"¡Mami!" Sammy chilló, corriendo hacia mí.

Cayendo de rodillas, los recibí a ambos con los brazos abiertos. Solo necesitaba sentirlos, tocarlos. Olían como a cielo—como a rayos de sol y heno, azúcar y cualquiera que fuera el champú que estuvieran usando. Olían como la casa de tía Kate. Y lo inhalé todo mientras me comía a besos cualquier parte de su cuello y rostro que pudiera alcanzar, sonriendo cuando estallaron en risitas.

Echándome hacia atrás, simplemente me deleité en verlos, disfrutando el hecho de que estaban hablando al mismo tiempo.

"Tía Alice nos dejó verlos en el mapa," dijo Bethy, señalando hacia la casa. "Sabíamos que ya casi llegaban."

"¡ _Nanny_ hizo pies de manzana!" Sammy dijo emocionado, sus oscuros ojos marrones amplios por el entusiasmo. "¡Tres!"

"Sí, dijo que eran para papi," susurró Bethy, pero sus ojos buscaron alrededor entre las parejas reunidas, y ni siquiera tuve que mirar, porque su dulce rostro explotó en felicidad. "¡Papi!"

A pesar de lo cansado que estaba por volar, el rostro de Edward se iluminó al ver a sus hijos corriendo hacia él. Los atrapó a los dos en sus fuertes brazos, abrazándolos con fiereza. Pero lo mejor fue ver a Bethy agarrar su barbudo rostro por los costados, que ahora casi tenía una barba completa, y lo besó por todas partes—sus mejillas, labios, nariz y barbilla—diciéndole que estaba muy peludo. Parlotearon sin parar con él justo como lo habían hecho conmigo, y sonreí cuando él les dio toda su atención, simplemente de pie ahí en la pista de aterrizaje, abrazándolos. Dejó un intenso beso en la frente de Sammy y dejó caer su frente en la de nuestro hijo mientras el niño de cuatro años le balbuceaba sin descanso. Eran imágenes idénticas el uno del otro: gorras de béisbol, sonrisas torcidas, y largas pestañas

Las manos que quebraron los cuellos del enemigo mientras estuvimos lejos eran las mismas gentiles que sostenían a su pequeño y a su niña como si nunca fuera a soltarlos, las mismas manos en las que todos confiábamos con todo lo que somos.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me di la vuelta para ver a tía Kate sonriéndome. Estiré mis brazos y la abracé con fuerza.

"Bella, niña, me alegra tanto que estén a salvo," me susurró, besando mi mejilla. Se apartó, echando un vistazo por encima de mi hombro. "Todos ustedes."

"Yo también," le susurré en respuesta, viendo la llorosa reunión de Esme y Carlisle. Ella se veía cabreada, aliviada, y abrumada, todo al mismo tiempo. "¿Cómo está ella?"

"¿Es?" Kate verificó, mirándolos a los dos. "Oh, ha pasado por todas las etapas. Todavía no estoy segura dónde terminarán los testículos de él."

Echándome a reír, la abracé otra vez. "Sí, sí… su hijo también estuvo cerca de perder los suyos."

Kate me guiñó un ojo. "Apuesto a que sí."

Pronto, me pasaron con Rose, Mack, Alice y Sarah. Incluso el pequeño Caleb y Abby me abrazaron con fuerza. El patio delantero de tía Kate estaba ruidoso y lleno de gente, pero todos nos quedamos quietos cuando Carlisle caminó hacia su hijo, que todavía estaba cargando a Bethy y Sammy. De hecho, todos los niños lo miraban con curiosidad, debido a su rostro amoratado.

Edward puso los niños en el suelo, y Carlisle se arrodilló frente a ellos. Justo cuando creí que mi extrovertida hija daría un paso al frente, fue mi niño tímido y callado el que caminó hacia su abuelo con una expresión sombría casi furiosa en su rostro. Dios mío, nunca se pareció más a Edward que en ese momento.

Sammy levantó su mano para trazar con su dedo de forma sorprendentemente delicada el ojo morado de Carlisle. Su pequeño ceño fruncido cuando habló. "¿Qué pasó, _Poppy_? ¿Quién te lastimó? ¿Quién te hizo pupas?" Su tono fue casi un gruñido, pero fue demandante y fiero.

"Maldición, es igualito a su padre, ¿verdad?" Kate murmuró. "Edward le hizo a Carlisle esa misma pregunta cuando tenía más o menos su edad. Casi de la misma forma. Creí que Elizabeth se comería a ese niño a besos."

Carlisle también debió haberlo recordado, porque le dio a Edward una breve sonrisa satisfecha antes de encarar a todos los niños. "Estoy bien, niños."

"¿Los hombres malos te lastimaron?" Bethy preguntó, dando un paso hacia el frente junto con Caleb y Abby. Y de pronto estaba bajo un intenso interrogatorio.

"Así es."

"¿Papi los atrapó?" Caleb le preguntó.

"Todos los atraparon."

"¿Te duele?" Abby preguntó, empezando a estirar su mano hacia él, pero se detuvo.

Me di cuenta que todos estábamos viendo a los niños interrogar a Carlisle, todos con expresiones divertidas en nuestro rostro. Ya le había respondido a su esposa, pero los difíciles eran los de menos de metro y medio de alto. Puede que solo estuviera relacionado con dos de esos niños, pero él era _Poppy_ para cada uno de ellos. Abby solo conocía a Carlisle y Esme como abuelos, y Caleb simplemente los consideraba como un par extra. Carlisle los amaba a todos por igual.

De pronto, a Kaitlyn se le escapó un chillido, forcejeando para que Mickey la bajara. Con las inseguras piernas de una niña de dos años, pasó a empujones entre los adultos volando hacia los brazos de Carlisle.

"¡Pop-pop!" Dijo con una risita.

La interrogación había terminado. Todos los niños lo abrazaron, casi al mismo tiempo

Fue entonces que tía Kate ordenó. "Muy bien, todos adentro. Es hora de comer."

Quitamos de encima de _Poppy_ a nuestros respectivos hijos, colocándonos en el suelo para que entraran corriendo. Las conversaciones eran ruidosas, llenas de risas y bromas. Miré alrededor buscando a Edward, pero me detuve cuando vi que su rostro estaba en las manos de Esme. Se veía un poco incómodo mientras se quitaba su gorra de béisbol, lo que hizo que su cabello se disparara para todas partes, pero asintió a lo que sea que ella le estuviera diciendo en voz baja. Las lágrimas de felicidad de Esme hicieron que me diera vuelta para entrar y dejarlos hablar.

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

"¿Edward?" Esme me dijo, tirando suavemente de mi manga.

Levanté la vista para ver que todos desaparecían a través de la puerta principal, pero volví mi atención hacia ella. Su rostro era una mezcla de todo tipo de emociones, que parecían haberse manifestado en lágrimas. Mi ceño se frunció al mismo tiempo que me quitaba mi gorra de béisbol. Las lágrimas de Esme me hicieron sentir incómodo y triste.

"Son lágrimas de felicidad, hijo," me explicó, levantando su mano para tomar mi rostro. "Es solo que… necesitaba agradecerte."

Estaba sacudiendo mi cabeza incluso antes de que terminara la oración. "No, no tienes que hacerlo."

Su sonrisa era cálida y reconfortante. "Sé que hubieras ido por tu padre sin que te lo pidiera, cariño. No es por eso que te estoy agradeciendo. Te agradezco por mantenerme calmada cuando más te necesité."

"Estabas en _shock_ , Esme," argumenté en un susurro, mis ojos bajando al suelo entre nuestros pies.

"Tal vez," concedió.

"Y-Y… también le hice una promesa a él."

Se rio suavemente, sorbiéndose un poco la nariz. "Edward, basta."

Mi mirada se levantó de golpe de mis botas para encontrar sus ojos.

"Hiciste un increíble trabajo en ausencia de tu padre. Espero que lo sepas," declaró con firmeza, esperando hasta que asentí antes de continuar. "Los guiaste como él lo hubiera hecho."

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, le dije, "No sé. Bella dijo lo mismo, pero…" Mi voz se apagó al mismo tiempo que encogía un hombro.

"Bueno, yo sí lo sé. Bella es una chica inteligente, y sabe lo que está diciendo. Y escuché más de lo que crees."

Sonriendo al ver que me guiñó un ojo, incliné mi cabeza hacia ella. "¿Sí?"

"Sí," dijo riéndose entre dientes, una vez más tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "Ahora, dime la verdad… ¿Qué tan lastimado está? Porque no me lo dirá. Tonto obcecado…"

Solté una carcajada. "Aw, está bien. Prácticamente lo que ves es lo peor." Hice un gesto hacia mi rostro. "Tal vez una costilla o dos lastimadas. Estaba débil por falta de alimento y agua. Pero nada de peligro, nada estaba roto. Te lo juro, mamá."

Se paró de puntillas, besando mi mejilla. "¿Sabes? Si hubiese podido escoger a mis hijos, tú y Bella estarían entre los primeros de la lista. Creo que me fue malditamente bien cuando conocí a tu padre."

Sonriendo, me encogí de hombros, una vez más bajando la vista a mis pies. "Tal vez."

"Te amo, Edward. Por favor, nunca pienses lo contrario."

"También te amo." Arrastré mis pies, sintiéndome como un niño, pero Esme tenía el poder de hacerme eso.

Besó de nuevo mi mejilla, esta vez atrayéndome en un abrazo, y la rodeé con mis brazos. Me recordó los abrazos de mi madre—seguros y cómodos—aunque era solo un maldito niño la última vez que abracé a mi madre.

"Me alegra que todos estén a salvo en casa," murmuró en mi pecho, al fin apartándose. "¿Cómo le va a nuestra chica?"

Arrugando mi nariz, suspiré profundamente. "Ha tenido pesadillas, casi desde el momento en que aterrizamos. Las esperaba, y me pidió que las ignorara."

"Pero no lo hiciste."

"No," le dije con una carcajada. "Para nada. Y tuvo un ataque de pánico, y eso fue mientras limpiaba a papá, pero fui capaz de tranquilizarla con mis palabras."

Esme sonrió con orgullo. "Ella es fuerte."

"Lo es," concordé con ella.

Los dos levantamos la vista cuando mi entusiasmada hija con sus mejillas rojas azotó la mosquitera y optó por saltar del porche hacia el patio delantero.

"¡Papi!" Corrió hacia mí. "Vamos," gruñó, tirando de mi mano. "¡Tío Emmett dice que se va a comer _dos pies de manzana_! ¡No puedes permitírselo! ¡Se supone que los vamos a compartir!"

Riendo, la cargué, poniéndola de cabeza para que su pancita desnuda quedara expuesta. Le hice cosquillas en su ombligo con mi barbudo rostro—o peludo, como ella lo llamó cuando me vio—sonriendo cuando estalló en chillidos y suplicas.

"¿Y si no los quiero compartir, pequeña dulzura?" Le pregunté con un gruñido contra su pancita.

"¡No!" Se echó a reír hasta quedar tan roja como su sudadera, luchando contra mis dedos que le hacían cosquillas. "¡Siempre compartimos, papi!"

Levanté la vista para mirar a Esme. "¿Hiciste pies de manzana?"

"Mmmm," respondió, sonriéndonos a Bethy y a mí. "Y sí, la receta de Bella."

Enderecé a Bethy, mirando a mi dulce y feliz pequeña. "¡Genial! ¿Hay helado?"

"¡Sí, papi!" Canturreó Bethy, rodándome los ojos por hacer una pregunta tan tonta y se vio igualita a su madre.

Riéndome entre dientes, besé ruidosamente su cuello. "Te extrañé, niña hermosa."

"Yo también te extrañé, papi." Iba a besarme, pero se detuvo. "Me debes muchos besos, pero no puedes estar peludo cuando me los des."

Fingiendo seriedad, asentí. "Sí, señora. ¿Podemos comer primero? Y luego lo prometo… Misión: Fuera pelos, comenzará."

Soltó una risita, y joder, había echado de menos ese sonido. "De acuerdo."

"De acuerdo," canturreé en respuesta. "Ahora, vamos a romper los dedos de tío Emmett por siquiera _pensar_ en robar nuestro pie…"

Se echó a reír, alcanzando el pomo de la puerta una vez que Esme y yo subimos las escaleras. "¡Oh, tío Emmett! ¡Ya estás en problemas!"

 **~oOo~**

El baño seguía lleno de vapor cuando me puse unos pantalones de chándal y luego conecté la máquina eléctrica para cortar pelo de tía Kate. Me había dejado crecer la barba todo el tiempo que estuvimos en Rusia, simplemente porque era más fácil no tener que preocuparme por ello. Pero ahora, tenía que recortarla para siquiera pensar en afeitarla.

Justo cuando recortaba lo que faltaba, un movimiento llamó mi atención, y sonreí al ver a Sammy. "Pensé que estarías escogiendo películas con Bethy y mamá."

Él solo sacudió su cabeza y se acercó al excusado, usándolo para subirse al tocador. Se sentó sin decir nada frente a mí. Me vio guardar la máquina, llenar el lavamanos con agua caliente, y agitar la lata de crema para afeitar. Una vez que cubrí mi rostro con espuma, él cogió la lata.

"¿Cómo lo haces, papi?" Preguntó en voz baja.

Riéndome entre dientes, asentí. Había hecho lo mismo con mi papá, y el recuerdo de eso hizo que recreara el momento con Samuel. Por el ruido que venía de la recámara, sonaba como si mis chicas estuviera bailando al ritmo de la música, así que no pude evitar tomarme egoístamente unos cuantos minutos con mi hijo, aunque Bella quería una noche familiar.

"Ven aquí. Acércate a la orilla," le dije, poniendo un puñado de espuma en mis dedos. Me reí cuando su nariz se arrugó al sentirla por todo su rostro. Cuando terminé, asentí una vez. "Listo. Ahora, toma esto y haz lo mismo que yo. ¿De acuerdo?" Le pregunté, dándole una maquinilla para afeitar con la cubierta puesta.

Yo podía afeitarme a ciegas. Ni siquiera era algo en lo que pensara mucho, así que cara a cara, le expliqué a Sammy con detalle cómo dar cada pasada de la navaja y enjuagarla en el agua. Escuché el sonido inconfundible de una foto siendo tomada, y me eché a reír, mirando a Bella ahí con su teléfono en mano.

"Muy graciosa, dulzura," murmuré con ironía.

"Cierra la boca," me susurró en respuesta, pero podía ver que sus ojos estaban llorosos. "Los quiero besar a los dos, pero no…" Hizo un gesto hacia su rostro, dándole a Sammy una exagerada expresión de asco.

Antes de que mi chica pudiera dejar la entrada del baño, estiré mi mano y la atraje a mí. "¿Por qué no, bebé?" Le pregunté, acercando mi rostro enjabonado al suyo al mismo tiempo que la doblaba hacia atrás.

"¡Edward!" Chilló, estallando en carcajadas, lo que provocó que Sammy se riera de nosotros.

Sonriendo, nos enderecé, dejando un beso en su nariz, lo que todavía dejó un grumo blanco y jabonoso en la punta.

Dio un manotazo en mi pecho desnudo, empujándome para alcanzar la toalla de manera que pudiera limpiar su rostro. Le dio un beso a Sammy en la frente, diciendo, "Apresúrense. Casi es hora de la película. Bethy fue a la cocina por palomitas."

"Bien," le dije con una sonrisa, volviéndome de nuevo hacia el espejo para terminar, y Sammy siguió mi ejemplo. Nos limpié a ambos, cargando a mi hijo entre mis brazos. "¿Estás listo para ver películas?" Le pregunté.

Sammy sonrió y asintió. "Sí," susurró en su forma lenta y suave.

La realidad de que un día realmente le enseñaría cómo afeitarse hizo que besara un costado de su cabeza al entrar a la recámara. Él y Bethy habían crecido tan malditamente rápido. Sin embargo, la vista frente a mí me hizo sonreír. Bella y Bethy estaban bailando al ritmo de cualquiera que fuera la canción que sonaba en la televisión. Se veían tan malditamente lindas vestidas para dormir: Bethy en una pijama a cuadros rosada y Bella en mi camiseta y bóxer. Las dos tenían el cabello suelto en largas ondas color chocolate, y Lock y Load estaban sentados en una esquina, viéndolo todo con divertidas sonrisas perrunas en sus caras. Puse a Sammy en el suelo, y corrió hacia su mamá, que lo cargó y continuó moviéndose con la música. Me dejé caer en la cama, apoyando la cabeza en mi mano solo para observarlos. Dios, había echado de menos tener a mi familia completa en un maldito lugar.

Bella enterró su rostro en el cuello de Sammy. "¡Hueles como papi!" Gruñó solo para hacer que se enroscara sobre sí mismo.

Echándome a reír, negué al verla, pero podía ver que los dos necesitábamos este momento. Mientras que una parte de mí miraba a mi esposa—viéndose malditamente _sexy_ en mi bóxer—como un hombre hambriento, la otra parte de mí simplemente necesitaba que pasara el efecto de esta última misión. Necesitaba sumergirme en cualquier dibujo animado que estábamos por poner y acurrucarme con los tres en la fiesta de pijamas y picnic en la cama que Bella había creado.

El almuerzo había sido una bulliciosa celebración por tener a papá de vuelta sano y salvo. Después, le mostramos lo que las chicas podían hacer dentro del nuevo cuarto de computadoras de tía Kate. Había estado bastante impresionado con Igor. Sin embargo, no estuvo muy contento con el hecho de que nuestros chips GPS estuvieran incrustados bajo la piel, aunque no podía quejarse mucho, ya que fueron la razón por la que fuimos capaces de trabajar muy bien como equipo.

Ahora, el sol se ocultó, y Bella nos había robado, al menos por esta primera noche de vuelta en casa. Al verla bailar con Bethy y Sammy, estaba perfectamente bien con esa mierda.

"Déjame ver," declaró Bethy, corriendo hacia mí. Me dio una brillante sonrisa cuando sus pequeños manos enmarcaron mi rostro. "Mucho mejor. Ahora… ¡Me debes!"

Aclaré mi garganta, frunciendo dramáticamente el ceño. "Entonces, vamos a hacerlo como debe de ser, pequeña dulzura." Me senté en la cama, recargándome contra una pila de almohadas y la cabecera. "Ven aquí," le dije, palmeando mi regazo. Soltó unas risitas, subiendo a mis muslos y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. "Ahora… ¿qué es exactamente lo que te debo?"

De repente, mi pequeña se volvió tímida. "Besos y abrazos… por mis pesadillas," murmuró, mirándome con ojos iguales a los míos.

"¿Tuviste más?"

Asintió, delineando el tatuaje en mi pecho con su dedito, algo que había hecho desde que era pequeña.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Le pregunté, levantando su cabeza por su barbilla.

Sacudió su cabeza diciendo que no. "Dormí en el cuarto de _Nanny_."

"Eso está bien," le dije. "A _Nanny_ le gustó. Me lo dijo."

La música se apagó, y antes de que se uniera a nosotros en la cama, oí que Bella le dijo a Sammy que fuera al baño.

"En realidad," Bella le susurró al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano y metía un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, "Creo que tú ayudaste a _Nanny_. Estaba echando de menos a _Poppy_."

Bethy sonrió con orgullo porque había hecho algo bueno, y no pude evitar reírme.

"Muy bien, entonces… ¿un beso por cada pesadilla? ¿O solo quieres montones de ellos?" Le pregunté.

"¡Montones!"

La acurruqué a mí, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello y la cubrí de besos—en su cuello, sus mejillas, su barbilla, sus labios—todo mientras reía y se retorcía en mis brazos. Finalmente la dejé caer de espaldas y soplé unas ruidosas y húmedas trompetillas en su pancita, solo para escucharla gritar. Sammy subió a la cama y a los brazos de su madre, recibiendo el mismo tratamiento. Pronto, teníamos unos desastres flácidos y jadeantes sobre la cama, pero al menos estaban felices.

Cuando Bella por fin puso la película, mi atención solo estaba en ellos. Bethy estaba sentada entre las piernas de Bella para que pudiera trenzar su cabello, y Sammy estaba recostado sobre mí, sus ojos vidriosos mientras la película avanzaba. En algún momento, todos nos quedamos dormidos en la misma cama.

 **~oOo~**

"Felicidades, Goliat," murmuré, frotando la nariz del gigantón mientras admiraba a Mary y a la nueva adición del granero.

Noé era justo como Bethy lo había descrito—tambaleante y todo negro, salvo por una franja blanca en su nariz. Era malditamente lindo. Resoplé para mí mismo, esperando en Dios que mis hijos no me rogaran para llevarlo a casa, aunque estaba seguro que lo intentarían.

Había despertado antes que todos los demás. Los niños estaban tumbados en todas direcciones sobre mí y Bella, pero no hubiera cambiado nada de la noche anterior. Los había arropado de nuevo a todos, besándolos antes de levantarme y salir de la casa. Era obvio que todavía no me pasaba el efecto de la misión, porque a pesar del tiempo que pasé con mis hijos, todavía estaba jodidamente tenso. Así que decidí levantarme y trabajar en el granero.

Hace tiempo, tía Kate me había pedido un par de mecedoras, y originalmente habían sido mi objetivo cuando todos decidimos venir aquí para nuestras vacaciones del trabajo. De modo que me puse a hacerlas. Tenía una versión más pequeña de mi taller de carpintería aquí, pero tía Kate siempre me estaba guardando madera en un rincón al fondo. Algunas veces, encontraba algo inusual y lo almacenaba, u otras veces encontraba algo barato en la ferretería de Anchorage y lo traía. Era lo último lo que iba a usar: una gran pila de cedro que había almacenado.

Para cuando me di cuenta que no estaba solo en el granero, ya había cortado dos juegos de piezas que necesitaba, y me había quitado la camiseta. Levanté la vista desde la caja de tornillos en la que estaba hurgando para ver a mi papá ahí parado.

"¿Quieres algo de ayuda?" Me preguntó.

Encogí un hombro. "Claro."

Solo él y Jasper se ofrecían a ayudar siempre que estaba trabajando en algo. Por lo general solo sujetaban las cosas, pintaban o teñían la madera, o algunas veces, lijaban algo, porque en realidad yo nunca daba instrucciones. Creo que vienen solo para disfrutar de la tranquilidad del trabajo.

Cuando corté unas cuantas tablas, mi papá las quitó del camino. La cierra caladora era el único sonido, salvo por el arañazo y jadeo ocasional de Lock y Load, que estaban holgazaneando en la puerta abierta del granero.

"Te debo una disculpa," habló de pronto mientras perforaba unos agujeros para unos tornillos.

Suspiré, levantando la vista hacia él. "¿Por qué demonios?"

Sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Edward, tenías un mal presentimiento sobre Rusia incluso antes de que me fuera."

Con un bufido, agité mi mano enguantada sin darle importancia. "Y no me escuchaste. No es gran cosa. Yo tampoco te escucho siempre."

Mi papá se echó a reír, y le sonreí con ironía antes de meter cuatro tornillos en el asiento de las sillas, pero él continuó. "También tengo que agradecerte."

Fulminándolo con la mirada y apoyando mis manos sobre la mesa de trabajo, le dije, "No, carajo, no tienes que hacerlo, papá. ¿Quieres saber por qué?" Cuando asintió, continué. "No me debes una mierda. Hay una razón por la que Boris insistió en ayudar, hay una razón por la que todos nosotros llevamos nuestro trasero al otro lado del maldito planeta, y hay una razón por la que ni siquiera dudé en hacer lo que ese pendejo quería. Tal vez lo hayas olvidado, pero la mayoría de nosotros _te debemos a ti_." Le levanté una ceja. "Papá, ni siquiera puedo contar las veces que has hecho mierdas por mí… _solo por mí_. Sin mencionar el hecho de que ayudaste a salvar a Bella, a tratar de salvarla, papá, ¿y necesito recordarte sobre Bethy? ¿Mmm? Así que guárdate tus gracias y dame ese puto taladro."

Hizo lo que le pedí, pero no dijo nada por unos minutos. "Cuando te capturaron en China, ¿qué pasó por tu cabeza?"

Inserté cuatro tornillos más antes de que siquiera pensara en responderle. Frunciendo el ceño, me quité un guante, pasando la mano por mi cabello. "Um, Bella… los niños. Me habían estado golpeando, así que perdí el conocimiento un par de veces. ¿Por qué?"

Asintió como si eso se hubiera imaginado, y cuando abrió la boca para hablar otra vez, lo interrumpí.

"Y ni siquiera pienses en agradecerme por Esme. No fue nada," le dije, pero mi voz fue una advertencia en voz baja. "Es lo más cercano a una mamá que puedo tener, así que sí, ni siquiera lo pensé." Inserté otro par de tornillos, pegando el respaldo de la silla y colocándola derecha sobre la mesa. Por fin, me volví hacia él, ignorando la expresión triste pero de asombro en su rostro, porque nunca antes le había dicho esa mierda. "¿Qué demonios es todo esto?"

Sonrió, noté que con tristeza. "Es solo que… estoy demasiado viejo para esta mierda, hijo. Y ahora, me pregunto qué otros pecados pasados están por ahí esperando regresar para cazarme… a ti, a todos."

"Nada que no podamos manejar," le respondí, recargándome en la mesa de trabajo. "No me malinterpretes… no _quiero_ manejar una mierda, pero lo haré si tengo que hacerlo."

"Tú querías salir de la vida de mercenario, y he intentado concederte eso, pero tal parece que sigue regresando," argumentó, su ceño frunciéndose. "Yo solo… Joder, Edward… no quiero que me odies por ello. Podrías haber perdido a Bella…"

"Uh, no." Lo detuve. "No, no lo hubiera hecho. Ella es un fuego infernal y una tormenta de mierda, todo en un hermoso paquetito, papá. Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. Solo tuve que señalarle la dirección correcta. Fue jodidamente brillante allá. ¿Me preocupé? Joder, claro que sí, me preocupé. ¿Ella lo manejó? Como una campeona. Así que… a la mierda con todos esos 'y si' en los que pareces estar pensando."

Cogí el taladro, pero lo volví a dejar en la mesa. "¿Recuerdas cuándo acudí a ti? Quería unirme a tu equipo. Garrett ya no estaba y en ese tiempo Alec quería salir, y necesitabas a alguien. Todavía me estaba recuperando de mi rodilla, y acababa de ser liberado del servicio. Jasper venía conmigo, pero Emmett y Mickey todavía no salían de la Fuerza Área. ¿Lo recuerdas?"

Asintió. "Sí, dijiste que necesitabas trabajar y Jasper necesitaba dinero."

"Correcto, para cuidar de su papá en Texas. Exactamente. Yo pedí esta vida, papá. Lo _pedí_. Joder, te rogué, si no me equivoco. Y todo lo que me enseñaste me ha conducido a este punto. Me arrepiento de algunas cosas, pero de trabajar contigo no es una de ellas. Todo lo que aprendí, ahora puedo usarlo, incluso en _Gravity_. Diablos, no hay mucho allá afuera que pueda hacer." Puse los ojos en blanco y sacudí mi cabeza. "Y estoy seguro que tengo mis propios pecados circulando por ahí."

Mi papá se rio, alcanzando mi hombro y dándole un apretón. Mis ojos se desviaron un poco más allá de su rostro para ver a mi chica caminando de la casa hacia el granero.

"Oh sí," añadí, apuntando en su dirección. "Y esa vida me condujo a ella, así que no puedo culparte. Y sin duda alguna no te odio por esa mierda."

Papá sonrió, mirando de Bella de vuelta a mí. Por fin, asintió, mirándome a los ojos. "Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti— en quién te has convertido—Edward. Espero que estés consciente de ello."

No dije nada; no tenía una respuesta para eso, porque no sabía qué decir. En vez de eso, me centré en la llegada de Bella al granero. Era toda frescura, dulzura y belleza, usando _jeans_ que la abrazaban de forma pecaminosa y una camisa de manga larga.

"¡Ahí están ustedes dos! Alec se está quejando de tener que entrarle al desayuno él solo," dijo en broma, pero sus ojos admiraron las sillas en progreso. "Ah, pero veo que tienes una excusa razonable. Las sillas de tía Kate."

Sonriendo, besé su frente. "Entonces, me puedes escribir una nota, librarme del servicio en la cocina."

"Seguro." Dijo con una risita, besando mejilla de mi padre antes de caminar hacia los establos. "También quería ver… Oh Dios mío, vaya que eres _lindo_." Le dijo a Noé con cariño, que caminaba tembloroso hacia ella. "Hola, chico guapo," le canturreó, y juro por Dios que me enamoré de nuevo de ella, sobre todo cuando acarició a Goliat con su nariz, susurrándole, "Haces bebés hermosos, grandote."

"Y yo que estaba preocupado que los niños quisieran robar el potrillo," murmuré, sonriendo cuando Bella me dio una brillante sonrisa.

"¿Puedo?" Me preguntó, viéndose igualita a Bethy cuando quería algo.

Mi papá se rio efusivamente, dándome una palmada en el hombro. "Estás solo en esto, hijo."

Nos dejó solos, pero no pude contenerme de tomarle el pelo a mi chica. "¿Tengo que tener contigo la misma conversación que tuve con Bethy en aquella ocasión de los cachorritos? Dulzura, el bebé está muy pequeño para estar lejos de sus madre…"

Bella se partió de la puta risa, dándome una palmada en el hombro. "Cierra la boca, Edward."

Sonriendo, atrapé su mano, dejando un beso en su palma. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera? ¿Dónde están los niños?"

"Oh, ya nos olvidaron," declaró, portando una sonrisa satisfecha. "Un importante torneo de videojuegos con Jazz y Emmett." Llevó la mano a su bolsillo trasero, sacando un sobre familiar. "Vine a regresar esto."

"Ah, está bien," dije con un gesto afirmativo de mi cabeza. Dejando su mano en la mía, caminé hacia el cuarto de bodega de tía Kate y lo abrí. Luego abrí la caja de seguridad, haciendo un gesto con mi mano para que se acercara a arrojar el plan B dentro, y lo hizo.

"Me alegra que no hayamos necesitado eso," murmuró, mirándome con una sonrisa dulce mientras volvía a cerrar con llave el pequeño cuarto.

"Ven aquí," dije con un suspiro, poniéndola encima de la mesa de trabajo junto a las sillas sin terminar. Me paré entre sus piernas mientras deslizaba su dedo por lo que serían los brazos de una de las sillas.

"¿Vas a tallarlas? ¿Cómo la de la casa de la playa?" Preguntó.

"Lo pensaré," le respondí, tomando una respiración profunda y dejándola salir al enterrar mi rostro en su cuello. Mi cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente cuando al fin pude relajarme un poco, pero todavía seguía muy tenso. "¿Crees que tía Kate lo quiera?"

Bella soltó una risita. "Creo que podrías tallar ahí un cráneo y unos huesos cruzados y a ella le encantarían… porque Edward Anthony lo hizo para ella."

Sonreí contra su garganta, abrazándola con más fuerza. "Tal vez."

Rodeó con sus brazos mis hombros, colocando su mejilla encima de mi cabeza. "¿Tú y tu papá están bien? Siento haber interrumpido."

Me aparté, sacudiendo la cabeza y quitando un mechón de cabello de su rostro. "No, estamos bien. Trató de agradecerme y disculparse. No se lo permití."

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, acercándose para besar brevemente mis labios. "Lo dice en serio."

"Sí, pero no las quiero." Fruncí el ceño, jugueteando con un largo rizo oscuro. "N-No p-parece q-que p-pueda c-calmarme d-de e-esta p-puta m-misión," admití tartamudeando. Negué, clavando mis ojos en los suyos.

"Cariño, solo hace veinticuatro horas que regresamos," me dijo con gentileza. "Y esta estuvo difícil, de modo que está bien si te toma un poco más de tiempo."

Me encantaba que ella no se inmutaba con mis pendejadas. Me encantaba que tomara mis problemas y los hacía más pequeños frente a mí, haciéndome sentir normal.

"Antes de ti," le dije, tragando grueso, "Me hubiese refugiado en mi casa por semanas para calmarme. O hubiese…" Me detuve, sonriendo y sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Olvídalo…"

Su risa fue absolutamente adorable, malvada y _sexy_. "Quisiste decir que hubieses salido a echarte un polvo."

Bufé una carcajada, pero no fue con humor. De hecho, esa parte de mi pasado no era algo de lo que estaba particularmente orgulloso, en especial desde que conocí a Bella. "No debí haber dicho nada."

Pellizcó suavemente mi barbilla y elevó mi mirada hacia la suya. "¿Por qué? Así eras tú, Edward. Actúas como si yo hubiera sido una virgen inmaculada cuando nos conocimos."

Me dio un tic en el ojo al pensarlo, y solo sirvió para hacerla reír de nuevo. "¿Sabes?..."

"Menciona a Jacob en este momento, y te arrancaré el pezón, Edward Cullen," gruñó, agarrando dicho pezón entre su pulgar y dedo índice. Se movió tan rápido que no tuve oportunidad de defenderme.

"¡Está bien, está bien, está bien!"

Una vez más soltó una risita, presionando su frente a la mía. "¿Es eso lo que necesitas, cariño?" Me preguntó, usando un tono que siempre me volvía loco. "¿Necesitas un polvo? ¿Quieres que pretenda ser una putilla desconocida y fácil?"

"Joder no," prácticamente rugí, sacudiendo fervientemente mi cabeza. "Te quiero a _ti_."

Sonrió con dulzura, pero sus ojos se oscurecieron. "No puedo negar que el sentimiento es mutuo, Edward. Me estás volviendo loca."

Deslizó su dedo por mi pecho hacia donde mis _jeans_ habían caído en la parte baja de mis caderas. No pude contener el gemido que se me escapó cuando su caricia rozó ligeramente la piel sensible justo arriba de la cintura de mis pantalones, jugueteando con el rastro de vello hasta que hubo un intenso movimiento debajo de mis _jeans_. Me acerqué y la besé hasta dejarla sin aliento. No pude evitarlo.

Mis manos la acercaron, una en su cintura y otra deslizándose lentamente por su cabello de manera que de verdad pudiera controlar ese beso. Sus fuertes piernas me rodearon, acercando mi ya bastante interesada polla a donde podía sentir su calor, a pesar de los _jeans_ suyos y los míos.

"¿Dónde?" Preguntó simplemente, dejando suaves y relajantes besos en mis labios.

Rápidamente miré alrededor. No lograría llegar a la casa; la deseaba demasiado. No podía arriesgarme en dónde estábamos; joder, estaba muy expuesto. Mis ojos se posaron en el cuarto de bodega, pero estaba lleno de armas y mierda, y con mi suerte, tiraríamos una granada o algo cuando la tomara contra la puerta. Estaba a punto de cancelarlo cuando Bella habló.

"En el pajar."

"Demonios, sí," siseé, besándola otra vez y tirando de ella para bajarla de la mesa de trabajo. Hice que cruzara el granero, dándole la vuelta para que pudiera agarrar la escalera. "Ve, amor. ¡Rápido!" Siseé, golpeando su dulce trasero.

Resopló entre risitas, pero se apresuró a subir al pajar, y yo iba justo detrás de ella. Antes de que pudiera llegar demasiado lejos entre la paja, agarré su tobillo. Ya se estaba desbrochando sus _jeans_ , así que le di una mano quitándoselos y luego tiré de ella hacia mí.

"¿Ves?" Preguntó con una carcajada. "¿No es esto más fácil que vestirte elegante, tratando de domar tu cabello, y comprar a alguna chica anónima bebidas en un bar?" Su sonrisa era hilarante, y rodé los ojos. "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste en Rusia? Oh sí… Soy algo seguro, cariño. Deberías saberlo."

Sonriéndole, asentí. "Sí, señora… así que cállate y bésame. Tenemos que ser rápidos y silenciosos."

Sus piernas se abrieron para mí, y no pude evitar restregarme contra ella. Mi gemido fue amortiguado por sus labios al besuquearnos como putos adolescentes ahí arriba. Deslizando mi mano por su costado hacia su estómago, acaricié su coño, gimiendo por el puro y maldito deseo cuando la encontré caliente y húmeda.

"He estado así desde que venía hacia aquí," explicó, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás cuando besé su cuello. "Edward, por favor…"

"No supliques. Voy a hacerme cargo de este hermoso coño. No creas que no, dulzura." Mis dedos pasaron más allá de su ropa interior, empujándola a un lado, y me invadió una sensación de posesión. "Maldita sea, Bella… ¿yo te pongo así de mojada?" Le pregunté, metiendo dos dedos dentro de ella al mismo tiempo que tentaba su clítoris con mi pulgar.

"Sabes que sí," replicó, sus dedos tirando de mis _jeans_ , pero sus pies fueron los que los bajaron por mis caderas. Su mano caliente envolvió mi polla, y mis ojos se rodaron hacia atrás al sentir su fuerte agarre mientras su pulgar pasaba sobre la cabeza.

Mi frente cayó en la suya, y me dejé llevar por la sensación de ella manejando mi polla como una maldita profesional y por lo mojada que tenía mi mano. Sabía exactamente cómo tocarme para convertirme en un puto estúpido. Parecíamos llevar el mismo ritmo, pero necesitaba estar dentro de ella.

"Bella, bebé… cómo quieres esto, porque si no te detienes…"

"Justo así," dijo, apartando mi mano de su coño y colocando mi polla en su entrada. "Quiero ver tu rostro cuando me follas."

"Esa es mi chica," gruñí, bajando mi mano para enganchar su pierna en la curva de mi brazo al mismo tiempo que me deslizaba muy dentro de ella. Me detuve el tiempo suficiente para dejar un prolongado beso con la boca abierta en la cicatriz de su muslo, mis ojos nunca dejaron los suyos. "No deseo a otra 'chica anónima', Bella. Solo te deseo a ti. ¿No lo sabes?"

"Edward, por favor…"

"Respóndeme, y te follaré hasta que veas estrellas, amor," le ordené, girando mis caderas de manera que mi hueso pélvico rozara su sensible clítoris solo lo suficiente para provocar que se quedara sin aliento.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y asintió con vehemencia. "Sí… lo sé, Edward."

"Buena chica," ronroneé contra su cuello al mismo tiempo que me echaba hacia atrás y me introducía en ella.

Cubrió sus sonidos en mi cuello, sus dedos enterrándose en mi espalda. Con cada estocada, nos hundíamos más en la paja, pero esa mierda no podía importarme menos, siempre y cuando no la lastimara, y a juzgar por su expresión, estaba muy bien. Apoyando una mano, subí su camiseta con la otra, bajando su sujetador de manera que pudiera prenderme a los pezones que se habían puesto duros y apretados. Ella sabía a hogar, dulzura y pecado, todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, y el uno al otro nos llevamos cada vez más alto. Éramos unos expertos con los rapidines y mantener esa mierda en silencio. Iba de la mano con tener hijos, con que siempre hubiera alguien en las oficinas de _Gravity_ , y con el hecho de que no importaba cuánto tiempo hubiésemos estado juntos, todavía nos deseamos constantemente… y algunas veces, no siempre en lugares convenientes.

"Te amo," gemí en su oído, llevando mi boca a la suya, y el único sonido que escuché fue un pequeño chillido cuando se dejó llevar debajo de mí. La sensación de sus músculos reprimiéndome provocó que me liberara. Mis estocadas perdieron el ritmo, y me enterré en ella, dejándome llevar, solo que fui yo el que vio las estrellas.

"Mierda," dije con los dientes apretados, desplomándome encima de ella.

"¿Oye, guapo?" Susurró contra mi mejilla un par de minutos después. "¿Mmm?" Murmuré contra su cuello.

"Sé que eres del tipo 'ámalas y déjalas'," dijo bromeando con una risita, "¿Pero qué te parece si llevas a esta chica a desayunar?"

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo mi cabeza y finalmente levantándome. "¿Para ti? El mundo, dulzura."

* * *

 _ **¡Qué calor! Estos dos sí que saben relajarse jajajaja Pues ya están todos juntos, salvo por Kurt, en casa de tía Kate. ¿Qué tal les pareció esa reunión de Poppy con sus nietos? ¿Y el momento de Mercward con sus hijos? Sé que muchas disfrutan de estas partes de la historia, espero que les haya gustado, y como siempre, espero que me dejen saber lo que les pareció. Recuerden lo que les mencioné en el grupo. Para escribir una historia, traducir, adaptar etc, etc, etc, se necesita motivación, y la mejor motivación es saber que nuestros lectores disfrutan de lo que leen, que nuestro trabajo no es vano. Gracias a quienes se toman unos segundos para dejar su review, ya sea su opinión, un saludo, un gracias o hasta una carita feliz. Y las que hasta ahora siguen en las sombras, si quieren seguir teniendo historias que leer, salgan a la luz, preséntense, háganos saber que están ahí. No dejen que el fandom siga muriendo. No soy la única que se desmotiva al no ver respuesta de parte de los lectores. Tómense unos minutos para dar las gracias.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Angel twilighter, Olivia, ValenNSwan, eliroso, julissa Giron, Antonia, Pera l.t, Shikara65, EmDreams Hunter, YessyVL13, , calia19, Laura Katherine, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Kabum, Manligrez, Beakis, lagie, Adriu, May Cullen M, Sei, paosierra, bbluelilas, SandraSance, Tecupi, Srher Evans, tulgarita, Mafer, paansaro cullen swan, Sully YM, Maribel, Gissy Cullen Swan, Pili, lizdayanna, Chonis22, sabeloque, lauritacullenswan, Pam Malfoy Black, Yoliki, LicetSalvatore, glow0718, Angeles, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo la traduzco.

 **Y, ¿quién más podría ser mi Beta? Solo ella me soporta :P Gracias a Erica Castelo por seguir conmigo.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 17

 **BELLA**

"No puedo creer lo de Kurt," Makenna dijo con una risita, sacudiendo su cabeza antes de tomar un sorbo de cerveza. "Me refiero a que, pensé que seguiría siendo un casanova."

Sonriendo, apunté mi flecha hacia el objetivo que Alec había sido tan amable de colocar para mí. "Desearía que lo hubieran visto. Cada vez que Irina entraba por la puerta, casi se caía de su silla," les dije, tirando de la flecha hacia atrás, alineando mi disparo, y soltándola.

La belleza del arco y la flecha era el silencio. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el ruido sordo cuando daba en el blanco, y eso era solo porque era una paca de heno con un delgado blanco de cartón. Arrugué mi nariz al ver que solo le di al anillo de afuera, pero me volví hacia mis chicas.

Mickey se echó a reír, dándole un codazo a Makenna. "Pobre Kurt. Lo jodimos desde el principio."

"¿Qué tan lastimado está?" Rose preguntó, poniéndose cómoda en su silla.

"Un rebote le dio en su muslo. O la bala se desintegró, o era un pedazo de concreto que lo golpeó, porque no había nada en la herida," le expliqué, sacando otra flecha.

Hoy todos estábamos afuera. Estaba muy lindo como para no hacerlo. El verano en Alaska no era exactamente temperaturas sofocantes y clima de playa, pero el sol salió, el cielo estaba azul, y al parecer mi esposo finalmente se había calmado después de nuestro regreso de Rusia. Aunque, para ello se requirió de las dos mecedoras talladas a mano para el porche delantero de tía Kate, sin mencionar mi propia versión para calmar a Edward. Contuve mi sonrisa mientras mis ojos lo recorrían, porque un Edward deseoso era un Edward malditamente _sexy_. No podría negarlo si lo intentara.

Escuché chillidos de risa, y levanté la vista y sonreí al ver a Emmett, que en ese momento estaba siendo atacado por todos los niños. Edward y los chicos estaban arrojando la bola alrededor de ellos. Sacudí mi cabeza al ver a la pequeña Kaitlyn tratando de taclear a Alec. Incluso Lock y Load entraron al juego, corriendo alrededor del terreno.

Apuntando la flecha otra vez, la solté, asintiendo una vez satisfecha de que llegó más cerca del blanco que mi último tiro. Una flecha más, y le daba al centro negro. Esta era un arma completamente diferente para mí, pero me gustaba. Mucho.

"¿Hay algo que no puedas disparar?" Preguntó Alice, colocando su tableta en su regazo.

"¿Hay algo que no puedas _hackear_?" Makenna le respondió con una carcajada.

Sonriendo, le encogí mis hombros a Alice, que estaba sacudiendo su cabeza. "El papá de Rose solía cazar venados con uno de estos," le dije, señalando a Rose, que estaba asintiendo, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados hacia el sol. "Nunca le vi el atractivo, pero después de Norilsk, puedo entender por qué podría ser útil. Es silencioso, invisible, y disparando de la forma correcta, en el lugar correcto, usando las puntas adecuadas, es malditamente letal."

"Eddie la llamó su _Robin Hood_." Mickey soltó una carcajada, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás.

Rose se puso de pie, tendiéndome su mano. "Dame esa cosa. Vamos a ver si recuerdo lo que papá me enseñó."

Riéndome entre dientes, le di el arco y una aljaba con flechas. Me dejé caer en la silla junto a Alice, levantando la vista cuando tía Kate y Esme se nos unieron. Miré en dirección del pequeño juego de fútbol, y vi a Carlisle relevar a Edward para que él pudiera encender la parrilla.

"¿Parrillada?" Le pregunté a tía Kate.

Me sonrió victoriosa. "Los tengo a todos bajo un mismo techo, aparte del joven Kurt, que estará aquí en unos días. Carlisle se está recuperando, y todos están a salvo. Mi cumpleaños fue el lunes pasado. Es tiempo de celebrarlo."

"¡¿Qué?!" Todas gritamos, mirándola como si estuviera loca.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" Le pregunté.

"¿Y qué bien podría haber hecho? ¿Mmm?" Replicó, levantándome una ceja. "Todos ustedes estaban esparcidos en ese infierno, sin mencionar que no sabíamos dónde estaba Carlisle. Lo estoy diciendo ahora."

Esme se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Estás por meterte en problemas en tres… dos… uno…"

"¡Ahora no podemos comprarte nada!" Makenna chilló.

"¿Y qué demonios necesito?" Tía Kate replicó, sonando indignada. "Todo lo que quiero está en esta propiedad en este preciso momento. Lo que quiero son los filetes de Edward, el puré de patatas de Alec, y una cerveza o dos con mi familia."

"Eso suena bastante… perfecto, en realidad," Esme concordó en voz baja, dándonos a todas nosotras un vistazo antes de mirar hacia el juego de fútbol que había continuado sin Edward.

Me levanté, metiendo la mano en la hielera, y agarré dos cervezas, dándole una a tía Kate y una a Esme. "Bueno, entonces, vamos a empezar esta mierda. Feliz Cumpleaños." Choqué su botella de cerveza con la mía, sonriéndole.

Un golpe sordo por detrás de mí me hizo girarme. Rose sonrió triunfante al mismo tiempo que señalaba con su barbilla hacia la flecha, que estaba más cerca del centro del blanco que la mía.

"¡Oh, demonios no!" Gruñí, arrebatándole el arco. "Perra, vamos a ver quién es mejor," murmuré al pasar junto a ella mientras caminaba hacia el objetivo para sacar las flechas.

Rose y yo nos turnamos para disparar mientras la charla de chicas continuaba a nuestro alrededor. Disparamos unas cuantas rondas, declarándolo un empate cuando las dos comenzamos a darle al centro negro una y otra vez. Finalmente había encontrado mi puntería y ritmo, y Rose recordó lo que su padre le había enseñado. Al fin, tía Kate nos dijo que lo dejáramos así, que enviaría a Tom a Anchorage por otro arco.

Tomé un sorbo de cerveza, recargando mi cabeza en la silla cuando mis ojos se desviaron hacia Carlisle. Seguía protegiendo sus costillas, pero Esme dijo que no estaban rotas, si acaso severamente lastimadas después de muchos golpes y patadas. Su rostro todavía parecía un desastre, pero el ojo morado y los cortes ya empezaban a decolorarse a un llamativo amarillo verdoso. Sus muñecas ya no estaban cubiertas, casi curadas. Si tenía suerte, las cicatrices no se verían tanto. Al menos podrían ocultarse con un reloj.

"Eh," murmuré para mí misma, encontrando la mirada de Esme cuando me escuchó. "Solo estaba pensando. ¿Qué le pasó al Rolex de Carlisle? ¿Te ha dicho?"

Eso llamó la atención de todas las chicas del grupo. Conversaciones sobre películas, los malos hábitos de los hombres, y los romances de las celebridades se detuvieron.

Alice se sentó hacia adelante, frunciendo un poco el ceño. "Perdimos la señal GPS en el pequeño aeropuerto industrial a las afueras de Moscú. Por lo que pude darme cuenta, fue destruido."

"¿Qué te dijo él?" Le pregunté a Esme, sabiendo que nunca revelaría sus confidencias, pero podría proveer información si se necesitaba.

Le echó un vistazo a su esposo, sonriendo cuando él dejó que Abby y Bethy lo taclearan. "Me dijo que lo noquearon en el hotel. Cuando recuperó la consciencia, tenía una bolsa negra en su cabeza, sus muñecas y tobillos estaban atados, y le dejaron su anillo de bodas. Eso fue todo."

"Podrían haberlo escaneado en el aeropuerto," dije, mirando a Alice. "No era un lugar grande, pero puedo imaginar que tuvieran ese tipo de tecnología. ¿Averiguaste qué vuelos salieron ese día?"

"Sí, sí, sí," Alice repitió de su forma acostumbrada. "Alec y Kurt hablaron con una chica en el centro de control. Ella me envió el plan de vuelos de ese día. Bueno, se lo mandó por correo electrónico a Alec, junto con su número telefónico y horarios de trabajo."

Todas nos partimos de la risa, sobre todo cuando Sarah resopló una carcajada, diciendo, "Qué sorpresa. Ese desvergonzado."

"Bueno, en su defensa," empecé a decir con una carcajada, "usó de todo para persuadirla. Le dije que le diera con todo. En ese momento no teníamos nada de dónde partir."

Sarah sonrió, agitando su mano rechazando la explicación. "Algunas veces, no se necesita de mucho. Diablos, la chica del mostrador de la farmacia prácticamente se tropieza con sus pies cada vez que vamos. La última vez, dejó caer todo un bote de pastillas."

Todas nos partimos de la risa, y la señalé con mi dedo.

"Recuérdame llevarte con nosotros alguna vez a la heladería de Forks," le dije, levantándole una ceja. "Hay una chica… no tiene ni veintiún años, si acaso. Edward recibe una bola gratis. Cada maldita vez que vamos."

"Esa mierda también va para ti, ¿sabes?" Una letal voz aterciopelada declaró por detrás de mi silla. "¿Quieres contarles del restaurante, dulzura?"

"Oh, por amor de Dios, Edward," dije con un suspiro, rodando mis ojos. "¡Ernie tiene sesenta años! Le recuerdo a su hija, que vive en Nueva York."

"¿Y el chico universitario de la librería?" Añadió, apoyando sus manos en el respaldo de mi silla. "Oh, y no olvidemos al tipo de la clase de defensa personal en Port Angeles."

Sonriendo, encogí un hombro. "¿Qué? Era una lección gratis… o tres… para los niños," expliqué, soltando una risita cuando las chicas estallaron en carcajadas.

"Cierra la boca, niño bonito," Mickey le advirtió con una ceja levantada y una risa grave. "Todavía tienes lo tuyo. No mientas."

Se rio entre dientes y dejó un beso en la cima de mi cabeza, diciendo, "Prepárense para comer, damas."

"Genial," Mickey canturreó, poniéndose de pie.

La mayoría la siguió, pero Alice caminó hacia mí, Edward y Esme.

"Hubo unos cuantos vuelos el día que el rastreador de Carlisle dejó de trasmitir—un par hacia St. Petersburgo, uno a la meseta siberiana, uno a Polonia, y otros dos que no me parecieron sospechosos," soltó eficientemente sin parar, pero tenía nuestra atención. "Sin embargo, por la forma en que había colocado ese rastreador, tuvieron que haber aplastado el reloj a fin de detener su trasmisión."

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron al mismo tiempo que frotaba su barbilla. "¿Por qué nos preocupa ese reloj?"

"En realidad, no es preocupación," le dije. "Solo tenía curiosidad si tu papá había dicho algo sobre él." Me volví otra vez hacia Alice. "¿Qué información podrían haber recibido de él si abrieran la maldita cosa?"

"Ninguna," declaró con firmeza. "Ni una maldita cosa. Usé específicamente un rastreador sin marcas, sin número serial, sin ninguna marca que lo identificara en absoluto. Y pese al registro a través de Rolex, llegarían a un callejón sin salida. También lo escondí de esa forma. Carlisle me enseñó un truco o dos para quedar fuera del radar. Solo lo mejoré un poco con lo que puedo hacer." Sonrió orgullosa.

"¿Podrían haber captado la señal?" Esme habló, provocando que todos miráramos en su dirección.

"No sé, pero de nuevo, no importaría. Rastrear mi señal desde el chip los conduciría no solo a los servidores de Ben en el FBI, sino también a los de la CIA de Eleazar. Hice eso como una advertencia." Alice respondió.

Edward se vio satisfecho con esa respuesta y empezó a caminar de regreso a su parrilla y las mesas que Obie y Tom estaban colocando, y Alice lo siguió.

Sin embargo, Esme me detuvo, preguntando," ¿Por qué preguntaste por su reloj?"

"No sé." Encogí un hombro. "Solo estaba notando lo mucho que ha sanado en los últimos días desde que regresamos. Pensé en su reloj, porque estaba pensando que podía ocultar sus cicatrices con él."

Asintió en silencio, pero no hizo un intento por seguir caminando hacia las mesas. Finalmente, me dijo, "Casi lo pierdo. Y no puedo decidir si estoy enojada con él o con la gente que lo lastimó."

Con una sonrisa triste, mi nariz se arrugó. "Probablemente un poco de ambos."

Bufó una carcajada. "Estoy segura que tú me entiendes."

Riendo, asentí. "Claro. Pero también sé que estás agradecida de que esté bien, de que regresó en una pieza."

Asintió, limpiando sus lágrimas. "Lo estoy. Muy agradecida." Se le escapó un profundo suspiro, al parecer controlando sus emociones. "¿Qué hay de ti? Escuché algunas cosas…"

Sonriendo con suficiencia, le pregunté. "¿De quién? ¿Edward? ¿Carlisle?"

"Sí. Dijeron que fuiste muy fuerte."

Encogí un hombro, pero me incliné para abrazarla. "Intenté serlo. Solo me alegro de no haber perdido el jodido control en el momento equivocado. No hubiese sido difícil, considerando dónde lo encontramos Mickey y yo y en qué condición estaba."

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Me preguntó, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

Inclinando mi cabeza para verla, lo consideré, pero decidí que no. No necesitaba escuchar sobre cómo se veía Carlisle o lo parecidas que eran sus heridas a las mías. Esme siempre había sido mi paño de lágrimas, mi consejera, y una muy buena amiga. Era como una madre para mí, y era por esa razón que quería evitarle los detalles de lo que había visto. Esta mierda era muy cercana a ella.

"No." Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la interrumpí. "Solo porque terminó y está vez no fue gran cosa. Lo prometo. Además, Edward me ayudó con sus palabras, y estoy muy consciente de que me sostuvo durante una pesadilla o dos, a pesar que le dije que las ignorara."

Riéndose entre dientes, echó un vistazo en dirección a Edward. "Sí, él dijo algo al respecto."

"¡Basta!"

Levanté la vista para ver a mi hijo viéndose algo malhumorado mientras corría en nuestra dirección. Poniéndome de cuclillas, lo recibí con los brazos abiertos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunté, frotando la arruguita entre sus cejas.

"¡Kaitlyn no deja de seguirme!" Se quejó, dándole a su pequeña sombra una mirada hostil mientras se bamboleaba hacia nosotros.

"Ah, ya veo," canturreé, cargándolo. "Ella te admira, Sammy. Tú eres mayor. Le hiciste lo mismo a Caleb y Bethy no hace mucho tiempo."

Kaitlyn levantó la vista hacia nosotros, sus ojos oscuros almendrados parecían esperanzados. "Pelos calentes, Sammy."

"¡Ya sé!" Gruñó, suspirando impaciente.

Esme se rio entre dientes, tomando el rostro de Sammy entre sus manos. "Eres el hijo de tu padre, ¿no es así?" Le preguntó, haciéndome reír y enterrar el rostro en el cuello de mi hijo. "Creo que Edward tenía la misma expresión la primera vez que le dije que estaba encariñado con la que horneó el pie de manzana, no con el pie."

Solté otra risita, besuqueando la mejilla de Sammy. "Te amo, peque, pero tienes que relajarte. Kaitlyn solo quiere jugar contigo."

"Ella es una bebé," argumentó en algo parecido a un susurro, no que Kaitlyn se inmutara por el insulto.

"Mmm, lo es," concordé. "Lo que significa que tienes que ser paciente con ella, Sammy. Un día, puede que no te importe tanto. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Por mí?" Le pregunté, zangoloteándolo un poco en mis brazos.

"Sí…" Dijo con su usual forma baja y lenta, pero todavía disgustado.

"Prométeme que lo intentarás." Le pedí en su cuello, haciéndolo chillar en risitas de protesta. "Prométemelo, o te voy a hacer cosquillas hasta que te hagas pipí."

Se enroscó en sí mismo, riendo y luchando con mis dedos, pero al final recibí un fuerte y chillón, "¡Lo prometo, mami! ¡Ahora, para!"

Riendo, me eché hacia atrás para besar su nariz. "Ese es mi niño. Ahora… vamos a decirle a papi que nos dé de comer. ¿Perro caliente o filete?"

"¿Con chiwi?" Preguntó.

"No, esta vez no."

Se veía desolado porque su papi no hizo el chili para los perros calientes. Lo pensó por un momento al acercarnos a Edward que estaba a cargo de la parrilla.

"Un filete, papi," ordenó, y Edward lo miró de nuevo, viéndose adorablemente confundido.

"¿En serio? ¿No quieres un perro caliente?" Preguntó, dándole la vuelta a unos filetes.

"No chiwi," declaró Sammy, extendiendo sus manos y encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera una obvia decisión que había tomado al sopesar todas las opciones.

"Lo siento, peque," Edward se echó a reír, besando la frente de su hijo.

Me reí de mis chicos, besando a Sammy antes de ponerlo en el suelo y decirle que fuera a sentarse a la mesa. Luego besé la angular mandíbula de Edward, susurrando, "Te amo."

La sonrisa de Edward fue relajada, torcida y dulce. "También te amo."

Tomé una respiración profunda y la dejé salir, pero lo miré. "Después de comer, tenemos que reportarnos con El."

La sonrisa decayó de su rostro al mismo tiempo que sacaba los filetes del fuego y los amontonaba en un plato. Asintió, mirándome a los ojos. "Sí, probablemente tienes razón." Asintió otra vez, dándome el plato con los perros calientes para los niños. "Después de cenar. Le daremos a tía Kate el cumpleaños que quiere, ¿está bien?"

Sonriendo, besé sus labios. "Está bien."

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

Entré al cuarto de computadoras para encontrar a mi papá de pie en el medio, viéndose un poco perdido. El ruido de la cocina era un sonido feliz, relajado, divertido mientras las chicas limpiaban lo de la parrillada. Ayudaba que probablemente unas cuantas de ellas se pasaron un poco con la cerveza. Pero nada de esa risa se reflejaba en el rostro de papá.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" Preguntó, mirando hacia atrás en mi dirección.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Guiarnos por el hotel en Moscú," respondió, haciendo un gesto con su mano alrededor de la habitación. "Fue casi perfecto."

"Ah, bueno… en realidad todavía no has visto trabajar a Igor," le expliqué con una sonrisa irónica. "Sin la última ingeniosa invención de Alice, no estoy seguro que hubiésemos sido capaces de ayudarte."

Su frente se arrugó, y miró lentamente en torno a la habitación.

"Déjame mostrarte," le dije, acercándome a la mesa. "Igor, activar."

" _Sí, señor Edward…"_

"Dame las imágenes de satélite de la propiedad de tía Kate en un radio de 170 kilómetros."

" _Como desee…"_

El enorme monitor de pantalla plana en la pared se encendió con proyecciones del globo, reduciéndolas a Estados Unidos, solo para hacer un acercamiento en Alaska. Se amplió una vez más hasta que era una captura elevada perfecta de la propiedad en la que estábamos parados en ese momento.

"Perfecto. Ahora, Igor, en el muro del fondo, muestra el video de vigilancia de la orilla de la propiedad," le ordené.

Sonriendo cuando vi que la boca de papá se abrió, lo insté a dar un paso al frente. "Así fue como pudimos hacerlo. Tenía visión de cada centímetro de ese hotel en Moscú. Igor se enfocó en todos los cuerpos en movimiento en video, sin mencionarte a ti y a Esme."

Igor era jodidamente impresionante. Tenía que darle a Alice todas las malditas felicitaciones en el mundo por ello. Los monitores holográficos aparecieron en el muro vacío de la parte de atrás, que recorrían cada parte de la cerca de tía Kate. Los de las cuatro esquinas giraban de un lado para el otro, capturando casi todo. Había unos cuantos diseñados con detector de movimiento. No los monitoreábamos todo el tiempo, pero Alice los había conectado a su sistema.

"Alice _hackeó_ la seguridad del hotel. Proyectamos las trasmisiones de video justo así," concluí.

Mi papá asintió, sus ojos amplios, pero con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios, haciéndome reí y apreté su hombro.

"Tengo que decir que Igor fue jodidamente útil mientras estuvimos en Rusia," le dije. "Igor, en dos pantallas separadas, por favor, muéstrame las locaciones de Kurt y Eleazar en tiempo real."

" _Como desee… Monitores seis y siete, señor Edward."_

Dos monitores más se iluminaron, los dos mostrando un mapa, pero uno claramente estaba en la propiedad de Irina en Siberia Central, mientras que Eleazar estaba justo en el centro de Moscú.

"Joder," mi papá susurró, sonriendo al mirarme. "Apuesto a que esta cosa le deja tiempo libre a Alice."

"Lo hace, lo hace, la hace," Alice repitió, entrando al cuarto de computadoras con una sonrisa. "Accede a información para ustedes mientras yo me hago cargo de las cosas más manuales." Me miró, su rostro concentrado. "Bella me dijo que querías contactar con Eleazar. ¿Estás listo para hacerlo? Ella dijo que estaría aquí en unos minutos."

"Sí, casi," le dije. "En realidad, me gustaría que todos estuvieran aquí para esta conversación."

"Está bien, les diré," me dijo, caminando hacia la puerta, y al salir por la puerta, le ladró su orden a Igor. "Igor, envíale a Eleazar una solicitud de videollamada encriptada. Ponlo en el monitor grande para que todos puedan verlo."

" _Como desee, señorita Alice…"_

Papá y yo nos sentamos a la mesa en medio de la habitación. Cuando el enorme monitor cambió de mapa a videollamada, todos llenaron la habitación. Bella tomó asiento junto a mí mientras el cuarto se llenaba lentamente con todos excepto tía Kate, Sarah y los niños. Esme fue la última en tomar asiento junto a mi papá

El rostro de Eleazar ocupó la pantalla, y nos sonrió a todos nosotros. Detrás de él había un hervidero de actividad en lo que parecía ser como una oficina de algún tipo. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que era la oficina de la CIA en Moscú.

"Estaba por contactarlos." Se movió un poco, cerrando la puerta de un cuarto pequeño. Nos echó un vistazo a todos. "Es, ¿estás bien?" Le preguntó a su hermana.

"Ahora lo estoy," Esme dijo en voz baja, dándole una sonrisa agradecida.

"Bien," gruñó, escribiendo con un teclado. "Tengo algunas noticias interesantes para ustedes, chicos."

"¿Encontraste a Stefan y lo aplastaste como un insecto?" Emmett preguntó en broma, pero también había un borde de esperanza en su voz.

"Joder, eso quisiera," El gimió, rodando los ojos. "Sin embargo, perdió a su comprador. Corea del Norte se retiró ya que es obvio que George Stefan está en la mira. Lo último que ellos necesitan es que el mundo sepa lo que están haciendo." Tomó una respiración profunda y la dejó salir. "La ventaja que tenemos es que Stefan no sabe que perdió a su comprador. Todavía cree que va a recibir cincuenta millones por esta mierda. Y también piensa que tiene todo bajo control, después de la pequeña dificultad en Norilsk. Interceptamos su transacción, y filtramos la ubicación de ese uranio que ustedes confiscaron, chicos. Cree que va a enviarse por el mar de Barents en dirección a Canadá. Cree que todavía puede tomarlo. ¿Y cómo lo sabemos, se preguntan?" Sonrió, levantando un dedo. "Stefan tiene como empleado a un agente encubierto de MI-6. Lo identificaron hace tiempo cuando inició esta tormenta de mierda. Nicholas Gruber. Aunque, estoy totalmente seguro que entienden que no puedo decirles su verdadero nombre."

"Eso es comprensible," mi papá le dijo. "¿Él es tu contacto? ¿Y es él quien mantiene esta conexión falsa? Porque puede conseguir que lo maten si Stefan lo averigua."

"Lo sabemos," responde El. "Y sí, justo ahora está fingiendo haber contactado. Ha estado encubierto por años, se ganó la confianza de Stefan, y es él quien hace los intercambios de todos los contratos por él. Dado que Yury ya no está con vida, la responsabilidad por localización, rastreo, y conseguir armas, uranio, y equipo ahora recae en Nicholas, lo que es beneficioso para nosotros."

"Alice," continuó, tecleando rápidamente, "Volví a marcar ese transporte de uranio usando los mismos chips GPS que originalmente calibraste. Te estoy enviando la información ahora para que la tengas. Vamos a ponerlo en un barco en poco más de una semana. Y creo que tengo un problema."

Mi papá se sentó hacia adelante, su rostro una máscara de hierro. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Se me ordenó eliminar a ese hombre por cualquier medio necesario, pero el problema es dónde dice Nicholas que Stefan quiere refugiarse después de robar mi uranio. Saben que lo que están tomando ahora es propiedad de los Estados Unidos, y saben que la mierda va a ser buscada por un tiempo después que permita que la tomen. No van a poder transportarla enseguida. Van a tener que quedarse con ella, esperando hasta que "dejemos" de buscar."

"¿Dónde?" Mi papá preguntó.

"En un grupo de islas que están ubicadas entre los mares Kara y Barents cerca de la costa del Polo Norte. Técnicamente, no puedo tocarlas. De acuerdo a la información que Nicholas nos envió, hay una antigua estación de investigación científica en una de las islas más grandes. Es tierra rusa, pero es un laboratorio de carácter privado. También es un área que ha sido considerada una reserva—hay todo tipo de vida salvaje que están tratando de proteger. El dueño de ese laboratorio le debe a Stefan mucho dinero por algunas armas automáticas, y nunca le pagó. Incumplió el acuerdo por cualquiera que haya sido la razón. Por lo tanto…"

"Perdió la propiedad," Papá supuso, asintiendo despacio. "Supongo que sabemos cuál es la base de Stefan ahora."

"Exactamente," Eleazar dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" Alice habló, acercándose un teclado.

"Viktor Gavlik," le dijo Eleazar.

Ella empezó a investigar al tipo de inmediato, hablando con, "Todavía es el dueño del laboratorio. Originalmente era un telescopio. Perdieron el financiamiento cuando la reserva entró en vigor."

"Lo sabemos. Y no puedo ayudarlo. No es americano, así que no está bajo mi protección, y tampoco puede salir del control de Stefan. No puedo recibir la autorización para simplemente invadir esta isla y patear el trasero del tipo. Alguien con mayor autoridad que yo es un ambientalista y no la da. Estoy atado por el maldito papeleo diplomático. Y Gavlik tampoco quiere perder el laboratorio. _Puede_ , sin embargo, _contratar_ a alguien para limpiar la casa. Alguien que no esté conectado con ningún gobierno."

La habitación se quedó en silencio total, y miramos a mi papá, que estaba estudiando la pantalla de Alice por encima de su hombro.

Levantó la vista hacia El en la pantalla. "¿Y Boris?"

"Va a estar en el barco cuando se apoderen de él," respondió Eleazar, pero su voz era solemne. "No puedo garantizar su seguridad, pero está determinado a introducirse en esta mierda."

Mi papá se veía cabreado, pero asintió en comprensión. "Boris es inteligente. Puede cuidar de sí mismo."

Alice le murmuró instrucciones a Igor en voz baja, y en la pared, un mapa mostró el mar Barents. Hizo un acercamiento en el pequeño grupo de islas, localizando al fin la que tenía el laboratorio abandonado. Ella miró a papá cuando se levantó de la mesa para estudiarlo.

Frotó su barbilla despacio, y podía ver que estaba pensado bien en cada ángulo—estrategia, pros y contras, y posibles resultados.

"¿Estás seguro que va a desembarcar aquí?" Le preguntó a Eleazar.

"Nicholas apuesta su vida a que sí."

"¿Y si esperamos hasta que él haga su movimiento?" Preguntó, paseándose de un lado al otro. "¿Podrías atraparlo entonces?"

"Posiblemente, aunque corremos el riesgo de que este castillo de naipes se derrumbe a nuestro alrededor antes de que suceda. Tuve que trabajar con rapidez desde que dejé Norilsk. MI-6 está ayudando, pero de nuevo, nuestras manos están atadas. Ellos no se moverán a menos que nosotros lo hagamos. No quieren arriesgarse, sobre todo porque está involucrada Corea del Norte."

"Mm," mi papá murmuró, mirando alrededor de la habitación, pero sus ojos se posaron en mí cuando le habló a Eleazar. "¿Qué me estás pidiendo, El?" Preguntó, volviendo su rostro hacia el monitor.

"No puedo _pedirte_ nada, Carlisle. Lo sabes. Sin embargo, puedo trasmitir un mensaje de Gavlik, solicitando ayuda. Puedo proveerte un modo de transporte—extraoficial, por supuesto. Si no quieres hacerlo, lo entiendo totalmente. Acabas de regresar, todavía te estás recuperando…"

"Tsk," mi papá se burló, rodando los ojos. "¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?"

"Como dije, voy a poner el uranio en un bote más o menos en un poco más de una semana. Diez días, en realidad."

Mi padre miró alrededor de la habitación, finalmente mirando a los ojos a Esme, pero otra vez se volvió hacia el monitor. "Te llamaremos. Tengo que pensarlo. No puedo pedirle a esta gente que tome otra misión tan pronto después—"

"Papá…" Empecé a decir, pero me callé cuando levantó su mano.

"Tengo que pensarlo, hijo," suspiró con cansancio. "Lo discutiremos, pero llegaremos a algún tipo de decisión. Pronto."

La mano de Bella frotó mi muslo, y la miré. "Estoy dentro," declaró con firmeza, pero en un susurró solo para mí. "Cualquiera que sea el voto, estoy dentro. Se debe detener a este tipo. Armas y esa mierda es una cosa. Armas nucleares es un serio nivel de infierno, cariño."

Me estaba diciendo solo a mí para que pudiera tomar una decisión informada. Asentí, besando su frente. "De acuerdo, dulzura. Vamos a sopesar todo." Mirándola, añadí, "A estas alturas lo que hará es pedir voluntarios."

Asintió. "Eso imaginé, pero yo apoyo lo que tú quieras. Tú me dices."

"Sí, señora," dije bajo mi aliento contra su cabello.

La voz de Eleazar captó nuestra atención. "Carlisle, me pediste que te mantuviera informado, y lo estoy haciendo. Puedo conseguirte algo de ayuda, si la necesitas, pero a fin de eliminar a este tipo, tu equipo tendrá que hacerlo."

Mi papá asintió y se volvió a sentar a la mesa. "Pronto sabrás de mí."

"Entendido," Eleazar respondió. "Esme," declaró con un gesto de su cabeza, y luego la pantalla se puso negra.

Ni un solo cuerpo se movió de su lugar alrededor de la habitación. Todos esperamos. Mi papá se sentó hacia el frente, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa, y seguimos esperando.

Inhaló bruscamente, mirándome a mí primero. "Es injusto de mi parte pedirles hacer esta misión. Joder, he hecho lo que pude para liberarlos de esta vida, para darles una oportunidad de crecer, y lo han hecho. Todos ustedes han hechos cosas asombrosas con sus vidas." Asintió una vez, poniéndose de pie una vez más. "Cuando reuní mi último equipo con la esperanza de mantener a salvo a mi ahijada, nunca imaginé la fuerza que había creado." Sonrió con tristeza, señalando a Bella. "Tus chicas, mi hijo y su equipo…" Soltó una risita, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Una fuerza poderosa a la que hacer frente," dijo con un suspiro. "Le debo a cada uno de ustedes un enorme gracias. Estoy en conflicto." Colocó una mano sobre su corazón. "Sé lo que requiere de ustedes venir conmigo. Sé lo que les cuesta dejar a sus familias, las horribles decisiones de mierda que tuvieron que tomar, y cuántas veces estuvieron cerca de perder la vida.

"Por lo general," continuó, caminando despacio de un lado al otro frente a nosotros, "no me meto mucho en política – es por eso que comencé mi primer equipo en primer lugar. Sabía que había causas que la mierda burocrática no permitiría, y sabía que yo podía ayudar. Tenía las conexiones y los medios para hacerlo. Pero me siento responsable por esta situación, considerando que fue alguien de mi pasado el que puso a George Stefan al tanto de este uranio. He trabajado antes con el hombre, y pese a que le provee servicio a gente que está dispuesta a pagar, siento que en esto de la bomba es mi responsabilidad el detenerlo." Apoyó sus manos en el respaldo de una silla vacía, mirándome más a mí que a ninguno. "Esta no es una orden, es una obligación, y algo que no me tomo a la ligera. Necesito sus opiniones en esto. Son millones de vidas las que están en riesgo, y estoy muy consciente que cosas como estás probablemente ocurren todo el puto tiempo, pero _de esta_ , estoy informado. Así que… les pregunto… a este equipo… todos ustedes… ¿Qué debo hacer?"

Dejé escapar un suspiro profundo, mordiendo mi labio inferior. "Tuve ese mismo conflicto cuando estaba siguiendo las peticiones de mierda de Stahl para tu rescate. La idea de que alguien tenga esa clase de poder era… enloquecedora. De ser necesario, hubiese fingido el intercambio, arriesgándome a recuperarte de otra forma."

Jasper, que había estado parado al fondo de la habitación, se acercó y estudió el mapa de las pequeñas islas. Alec y Emmett se le unieron.

Alec dio golpecitos en la pantalla con su dedo, mirando a papá. "Si no hacemos esto… no solo podría ser asesinado ese agente de MI-6, sino también Boris, lo que sería una maldita pena, porque ese viejo me agrada. Sin mencionar el hecho de que Stefan solo lo venderá al siguiente mejor postor una vez que se entere que Corea del Norte salió por piernas. Y ahí radica otro problema. Esa rata que te mantuvo cautivo dijo que Stefan estaba encabronado y buscaba venganza. Es muy probable que venga por nosotros. Tiene patrocinadores y poder… y definitivamente tiene las armas a su disposición. Te conoce. No sería difícil rastrearte a Seattle."

Suspiré, pasando una mano por mi cabello. "Él tiene un punto válido, ¿pero qué tan seguro estás de que podemos hacer esto?"

"No lo estoy. En lo absoluto." Su voz fue firme. "Es por eso que los necesito a todos."

Jasper habló, sus ojos nunca abandonando la pantalla frente a él, y lo conocía lo bastante bien para saber que había estado formando una estrategia desde el momento en que posó sus ojos en esa isla. "Dada la ubicación, el clima, y la delicada mierda de la reserva, va a ser una misión difícil. Maldición, va estar frío. Es verano, pero esta área…" Dio unos golpecitos en la pantalla. "Estamos hablando de temperaturas bajo cero en el verano. Todavía podría nevar, por amor de Dios. Y llover. En verdad frío. La ventaja que tendríamos es la oscuridad y la ubicación. Este lugar está casi en la cima del globo, de modo que el sol se mantiene bajo, apenas por encima del horizonte. Porque es una isla, básicamente podemos llegar por todos lados, vestidos para ocultarnos, y apoderarnos de ese laboratorio. Sin embargo, hay dos personas dentro a las que tenemos que proteger." Al fin encaró a mi padre. "Con la planeación correcta, y dependiendo de a quién consigue El para que nos lleve, podríamos hacerlo. Estoy dispuesto a calcular un plan."

Emmett asintió casi durante todo el discurso de Jasper. "Sí, creo… Sí, podemos hacerlo."

Alec sonrió con suficiencia, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Sarah va a arrancarme la polla, lo juro… pero estoy dentro."

Mickey se puso de pie, mirando a Obie. "¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó, y cuando Obie asintió, portando una pequeña sonrisa, ella miró a papá. "Estoy dentro. Creo que se nos ocurrirá algo, y si no podemos, entonces no iremos."

Papá me miró, y yo miré a Bella. Una parte de mí sabía que estaría cabreada al escuchar lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero también sabía que Rusia había sido un riesgo. Salimos vencedores, pero maldita sea, habíamos tenido suerte. No podía arriesgarme de nuevo. Allá la había necesitado en tierra conmigo. En esto, necesitaba su hermosa y astuta mente.

"Si hacemos esto, quiero que dirijas información," le dije, preparándome para el argumento, pero inclinó su cabeza para mirarme antes de levantarse de la mesa. "Dulzura, yo…"

Me levantó un dedo, provocando que Jasper y Emmett me dieran una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Espera," me dijo, estudiando el mapa. "No en información, Edward," replicó, mirando hacia atrás en mi dirección. "Como francotirador." Encogió un hombro. "Es la mejor opción. No me necesitas junto de las chicas. Con Igor, son perfectas. Sin embargo, viendo este laboratorio, y viendo quién va… vas a necesitar otro ojo."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba mientras lo consideraba velozmente. Colocándola en lo alto y lejos de lo más pesado de la situación la mantendría a salvo, y que me jodan, si no sería una fantástica tiradora.

Finalmente, asentí. "De acuerdo. Puedo lidiar con eso, pero vas a mantenerte en alto y lejos de todos. Plan B, Bella. No está en discusión."

"Bien," aceptó, asintiendo ligeramente. Se volvió hacia mi papá. "Estamos dentro. Las chicas pueden manejar información desde aquí."

Papá se enderezó, apretando su hombro, y por último miró a la única persona que no había dicho casi nada: Esme. "Si dices que no, yo estaré de acuerdo con eso. Es tu decisión, cariño."

Se echó a reír, aunque no había humor en ello. "No puedo decirte que no, Carlisle. No me agrada, pero la idea de que este tipo te conoce y puede venir a vengarse. No. Hazlo. Termina con esto."

"Sí, señora." Le dio una sonrisa y se volvió hacia mí. "¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?"

Solté un resoplido, sacudiendo mi cabeza y poniéndome de pie. "¿Quieres que yo los dirija?"

Sonrió. "Estoy viejo, Edward. Estoy listo para que esto termine y poder acampar con mis nietos en sus vacaciones de verano. Tenemos tiempo para hacer esto y volver. Estoy dispuesto a cederte esto." Se acercó a mí, colocando una mano en mi hombro, susurrando, "Te necesito en esta. Odio pedírtelo, pero es la verdad, tú estás a cargo. Lo sabes, y yo lo sé."

Sonriéndole con suficiencia, suspiré. Una parte de mí sabía que iba a entregarme las riendas.

"Está bien," le dije, asintiendo ligeramente y mirando alrededor de la habitación. Miré el mapa, pero eso no era suficiente para mí, así que decidí seguir adelante y empezar. "Igor, necesito un mapa en tercera dimensión de esa isla. Necesito las predicciones del clima para las siguientes dos semanas. Y que alguien se comunique por teléfono con Kurt. Todavía no puede venirse a casa. Tiene que ir a encontrarse con Eleazar."

" _Sí, señor Edward…"_

La imagen holográfica se elevó desde la mesa, los detalles apareciendo lentamente. Escuché a Rose llamando a Kurt al acercarme a la mesa.

"Dulzura," la llamé, volviéndome para mirarla. "Una vez que tengamos la idea clara de lo que vamos a hacer, vas a ir a trabajar con Jasper."

"Sip," concordó, sonriendo cuando Jasper chocó el puño con ella.

"Makenna." Sonreí cuando me miró. "Consígueme todo lo que puedas de Stefan. No que necesitemos mucho, pero me gustaría saber a quién más ha empleado."

"Por supuesto, Edward."

Miré a papá una vez más. "Muy bien, llama a El, dile que aceptamos, pero necesito saber exactamente cómo vamos a entrar. Infórmale que vamos a enviar a Kurt en su dirección."

"Gracias, hijo," respondió.

"No me agradezcas, papá. Solo quiero terminar con esto a tiempo para llevar a mis hijos a acampar antes de que vuelvan a la escuela," le dije con una sonrisa. "Tan solo esa mierda lo vale."

Papá se echó a reír, palmeando un costado de mi rostro. "Entonces, empecemos a planear."

* * *

 _ **Pues sí, les queda una misión más. Se lo imaginaban, ¿no? George Stefan sigue libre y con intenciones de vender ese uranio, así que nuestro equipo favorito se prepara para la última misión. Ya veremos cómo termina todo. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, ¿qué fue lo que más les gustó? ¿Qué les pareció Sammy huyendo de Kaitlyn? Nada perdida la nena jajajaja. Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios como siempre. Gracias por corresponder con su cariño y palabras, leer sus review siempre me alegra y me anima a seguir haciendo esto por ustedes. Así que a las lectoras silenciosas. Anímense a dejar el suyo, un gracias, hola, o hasta una carita feliz es suficiente. Me encantaría saber que están ahí.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Medialuna, dushakis, Solange cullen, Olivia, Shikara65, ameli2703, eliroso, cary, freckles03, Angel twilighter, Annimo, Tecupi, LicetSalvatore, Jazmin Li, YessyVL13, Pera l.t, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Sthefani NGO, Manligrez, Merce, Angeles, ValeWhitlockGrey, Maribel, paosierra, beakis, shamyx, Antonia, kedchri, Yoliki, angelabarmtz, May Cullen M, paansaro cullen swan, MarieCM, debynoe, Sandrasance, Adriu, CarolinaYDM, tulgarita, Srher Evans, Pam Malfoy Black, lizdayanna, injoa, jovipattinson, LaraPuca, Sei, Mafer, bbluelilas, sabeloque, BereB, Anom, villachica, Pili, lagie, Sully YM, Arleth393, glow0718, Techu, Josi, DenniChavez, lauritacullenswan, EmDreams Hunter, Ericastelo, NoeLiia, ariyasy y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_

 _ **PD. Estoy por terminar una de mis traducciones e iniciaré otra con el nombre de 'Atmosphere' es con algo de ciencia ficción, drama, acción, de todo un poco. Si quieren recibir el aviso, pónganme en alerta de autor, o soliciten entrar a mi grupo 'The World of AlePattz' en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo la traduzco.

 **Y, ¿quién más podría ser mi Beta? Solo ella me soporta :P Gracias a Erica Castelo por seguir conmigo.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 18

 **BELLA**

"¿Estás lista, Bellsy?" Emmett me preguntó por el auricular. "Te tengo cuatro objetivos en posición."

"Gracias, Em," le respondí, colocando el ojo en la mira. "Uno, dos… tres… cuatro," murmuré para mí misma mientras localizaba cada objetivo en la pequeña montaña.

"Bells, considera el viento, la pendiente descendente de la montaña, y no olvides, esto es sobre velocidad," Jasper aconsejó pacientemente y con calma a mi lado.

Me equipó con uno de sus rifles personales de francotirador. Era una pieza de equipo que se veía potente, de largo alcance y letal, y el que estaba frente a él era igual. Habíamos estado con esta mierda todo el día. Alec, Jasper, y Emmett me llevaron al bosque justo al otro lado de la valla de tía Kate. Nos dio suficiente espacio para trabajar, pero también evitaba que el sonido de los disparos asustara a los niños.

"¿Vas a recordarme eso cuando estemos en lados opuestos de esa isla?" Le pregunté con sarcasmo, pero él solo se rio, golpeando mi hombro con el suyo.

"Puedo hacerlo, y seguramente lo haré, pero lo vas a hacer bien," me dijo para tranquilizarme. "Eres una buena tiradora. Solo tienes que acostumbrarte a hacer lo que haces a unas cien o más yardas de distancia. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí," le respondí en un susurro, preparando mi arma.

Jasper era un maestro increíble. Imaginé que era por su personalidad relajada y sus habilidades como francotirador. Podía quedarse quieto por horas, que era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, pero para esta misión, simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

Bajé la mano y ajusté el saco de arena debajo del cañón de mi rifle. Echándole un vistazo a la pequeña cinta que Jasper había atado a una rama, noté que el viento estaba soplando de izquierda a derecha. Finalmente, hice un pequeño ajuste en la mira—dos clics.

"Emmett, retírate," le ordené, simplemente porque no podía verlo allá abajo.

"Entendido. Puedes continuar," respondió.

Soltando un suspiro largo y lento, tiré cuatro veces del gatillo en sucesión rápida, pasando de un objetivo al otro de izquierda a derecha y siguiendo la dirección del viento. Cuatro sandías explotaron una después de la otra.

"Me parece un desperdicio de buena fruta," dije en broma, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando Emmett soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que arrojaba el revoltijo verde y rojo al suelo. Me partí de la risa cuando colocó unas cuantas más, porque esta vez, tenían caras de caricatura horrorizadas dibujadas en ellas. "¿En serio?"

"Oye, vas a aterrar a esos pendejos, Bells. Así es como se van a ver. ¡Y no critiques mi obra de arte!" Emmett soltó, aunque podía ver su sonrisa por la mira. "Además, este es el mejor objetivo que pudimos encontrar. Tom le compró al pobre tipo del puesto al costado del camino todas las sandías que tenía. ¡Sin mucha ganancia!"

"Muy bien," dije con un suspiro, sentándome por un momento mientras Emmett terminaba de recolocar mis blancos.

"¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?" Jasper preguntó, levantando una mano. "No me malentiendas; eres excelente con esta mierda. Tenía hombres en el servicio que no eran tan buenos como tú, y fueron entrenados por años. Solo digo que…"

"Sé a lo que te refieres, Jasper," dije con un suspiro, arrugando un poco mi nariz. "Edward me quiere fuera de la línea de fuego. Si no me hubiese necesitado en Rusia, no me hubiera dejado ir, pero lo hizo. Entiendo por qué, ¿sabes?"

"Bethy y Sammy," Jasper declaró, asintiendo despacio, pero entonces sus ojos se iluminaron. "Ah, Plan, B."

"Sí," dije con un suspiro, sentándome sobre mis talones. "Yo solo…" Me encogí de hombros, bajando la vista a mis manos. "Es solo que recuerdo lo inútil que me sentí cuando Sam murió, ¿sabes? _No pude_ ir con ustedes en ese entonces, pero siempre me pregunté que si hubiera ido…"

"Esa no fue tu culpa, _Bellissima_ ," declaró Alec, subiendo a la pequeña formación de roca donde nos habíamos instalado. "Te lo dije en ese entonces." Dejó un beso en el tope de mi cabeza y se sentó junto a mí.

"Lo sé, pero a veces, lo siento así," gruñí, luchando contra las lágrimas. "¿Podría haber sido capaz de detener a ese pendejo con el lanzacohetes? Tal vez Sam todavía estaría aquí…"

"O tal vez Edward no lo estaría," replicó Alec, levantándome una ceja. " _Amore_ , no podrías saber siquiera si algo hubiese cambiado."

"Eso también lo entiendo, "admití, asintiendo una vez, mi corazón dolido ante el recuerdo de la muerte de Sam y la herida de Edward. Ese día yo había sido un desastre, y no porque estuviera embarazada de Sammy en ese tiempo. Había perdido a un buen amigo, pero casi había perdido al hombre que significaba todo para mí. "Yo solo… estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que Edward quiere al dejarme fuera de la mierda pesada, pero no puedo… _no_ ir. Simplemente no puedo."

"Él lo sabe," Jasper dijo con una sonrisa, empujando mi pie con el suyo. "Edward es muy protector contigo, Bells, pero no es un puto estúpido. Está muy consciente de lo que puedes hacer. Si fueras cualquier otra persona, no creo que hubiese accedido, pero tú eres… bueno, eres tú. Y mantienes la puta cabeza fría cuando se necesita. Creo que eso le ayuda. Demonios, nos ayuda a todos."

Sonriendo, susurré, "Gracias, Jazz."

"Sip," dijo con voz cansina, palmeando mi pierna. "Ahora, veamos dónde está Emmett. Apúntale a él, hará que se mueva más rápido."

"¡Aw, cierra la puta boca, J!" Emmett gruñó. "Los he estado esperando pendejos. Sin ofender, Bellsy."

Soltando unas risitas, me recosté detrás de mi arma. "No te preocupes," le dije por la radio. "Eso es impresionante, Emmett."

"Gracias, gracias," canturreó. "Dale a todos. Ya despejé el área."

"Bien," dije con un suspiro, exhalando y repasando mentalmente la lista en mi cabeza que Jasper me había enseñado: viento, distancia, puntería.

Ignoré el sonido de movimiento detrás de mí, suponiendo que era Alec y Jasper. Conté las sandias, todas en varios lugares—encima de rocas, asomándose por detrás de arbustos, y sobre ramas. Me sobresalté un poco cuando fuertes brazos se apoyaron a cada lado de mí, pero el aroma de madera recién cortada asaltó mis sentidos. Aún más la sensación de un pecho caliente y duro pegándose a mi espalda.

"¿Qué te dije sobre las distracciones, dulzura?" La voz letal y aterciopelada de Edward me preguntó al oído. "Concéntrate, amor."

Sentí su sonrisa contra mi mejilla cuando solté una risita, pero fije la mirada en mis tiros rápidamente.

"Cualquier cosa podría estar pasando a tu alrededor, Bella," dijo en voz baja, pero ya no estaba bromeando. "No sabemos qué armas tendrán, así que tienes que moverte velozmente. Elimínalos. A todos… ahora."

Disparé cinco tiros, soltando el aire que estaba conteniendo. Inspeccionando el daño, estaba feliz porque había eliminado a todos salvo el que estaba parcialmente oculto detrás de un arbusto.

"¿Y bien?" Edward preguntó, besando mi mejilla. "Veamos."

Cerró un ojo, echando un vistazo por la mira. Miré alrededor para ver que Jasper y Alec se habían quitado del camino para dejar entrar a Edward en nuestro pequeño espacio.

"No está mal, bebé," me felicitó, sonriendo cuando se echó hacia atrás para mirarme. "¿Ese es el primero que fallas?"

"Sí," le dije con una carcajada y asintiendo.

"Esa es mi chica," ronroneó con dulzura, besando mis labios. "¿Cómo crees que lo estás haciendo?"

"Bien. Puedo hacerlo, Edward. Lo prometo," le juré.

Levantó la mano para meter un cabello suelto detrás de mi oreja. Sus ojos eran del mismo tono de verde como el de los árboles a nuestro alrededor, pero había una mirada detrás de ellos que no podía identificar. Me miraban con cariño pero al mismo tiempo cautelosos.

"Sé que puedes hacerlo," dijo con voz baja. "Gracias por no resistirte a esto, Bella. Necesito que estés lejos de todo y a salvo. Tuvimos suerte en Rusia y Norilsk."

"Sí, lo sé. Es solo—"

"Tienes que cuidarme la espalda" terminó de decir por mí, y aunque sonó como si me estuviera tomando el pelo, la sonrisa en sus labios no le llegaba a los ojos. Acercándose, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. "Lo de Sam no fue tu culpa. Tampoco mía. Él tomó su decisión por cuenta propia. Olvidas la carta que dejó para nosotros."

Mis ojos se abrieron un poco al saber que había estado escuchando, pero tenía sentido ya que siempre me estaba cuidando.

"No, no la he olvidado," argumenté, sacudiendo mi cabeza, pero jugué con sus dedos en mi regazo. "La recuerdo. La recuerdo cada vez que veo tu cicatriz," le dije, delineando la costura externa de sus _jeans_ , donde sabía que había una marca retorcida de ese día. "La recuerdo cada vez que veo a nuestro hijo, Edward. Cada vez que te imita, me siento agradecida con Sam, que permitió que te quedaras con nosotros."

"Bella…" Dijo con un suspiro, pero se inclinó para besar mi frente casi con rudeza. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, su expresión fiera cuando me miró. "Bebé, la única razón por la que te quiero fuera de esta mierda es porque si sucede algo estúpido tú puedas salir de una puta vez de ahí. ¿Mmm?" Cuando asentí, sonrió. "Tengo _absoluta_ confianza en tu habilidad para mantenernos a salvo. No puedo pensar en nadie más que preferiría tener cuidando de nuestras espaldas que tú y Jasper." Se enderezó un poco, golpeando suavemente mi barbilla con su dedo. "Este plan funcionará, dulzura. Haciéndolo correctamente, no solo los tomaremos por sorpresa, sino que los rodearemos, básicamente, atrapándolos en esa isla. Pero me conoces… necesito una garantía de que llegarás a casa. Ya no puedo funcionar sin eso."

Asintiendo, me puse de pie, ofreciéndole a Edward mi mano para levantarlo. No podía discutir con él sobre esto. En lo absoluto. Cuando la cosita guapa frente a mí me había rescatado del sótano de Miller, había sido un hombre libre, soltero, sin ataduras. Era casi descuidado y entusiasta en todo lo que hacía, y yo había sido igual de obstinada. Y mientras eso funcionó para lo que había hecho hasta entonces para ganarse la vida, ahora no funcionaba. La razón por la que dejó de trabajar como soldado a sueldo fue porque ahora tenía mucho en juego: Bethy, Sammy y yo. Él era un arma letal, pero tenía que abordar todo de forma diferente.

"Emmett, tráelos," le dije por la radio. "Terminamos."

"Entendido. ¡Un trabajo increíble, Bellsy!" Me felicitó.

Edward se paró frente a mí, mirando a Alec y Jasper. "El llamó. Van a poner la caja en el barco mañana por la noche."

"Entonces, vamos a hacerlo," verificó Alec.

"Oh, vamos a hacerlo," Edward dijo con un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza. "Kurt va a subir al mismo tiempo. Se le dio a Boris como compañero para 'seguridad' del cargamento."

"Entonces, tenemos que sacar tres traseros de ahí. Esos dos y el tipo de MI-6," Jasper declaró. "Muy bien. ¿Y cuándo salimos?"

"En tres días. En Anchorage. Nuestro transporte no nos esperará, de modo que vamos a salir pasado mañana y quedarnos ahí antes de irnos. Alice ya hizo todos los arreglos," Edward explicó.

Alec asintió, bajando su mano para recoger mi rifle. "Entonces, supongo que será mejor que regresemos."

Jasper desarmó velozmente los dos rifles, guardándolos en su estuche y lo colgó en su espalda. Emmett nos encontró donde iniciaba el sendero hacia la casa de tía Kate, pero Edward dejó que tomaran la delantera.

"Mírame, dulzura," susurró, levantando su mano para quitarnos a ambos nuestros auriculares—primero el mío y luego el suyo. "Sobre Sam…" Cuando abrí mi boca, colocó dos dedos delicadamente sobre mis labios. "Espera, amor. Escúchame, ¿de acuerdo?"

Asentí y besé las puntas de sus dedos antes de que las apartara.

"Ese día… e-esa m-misión…" Sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos llenándose de tristeza. "Bella, ni siquiera Jasper fue lo bastante rápido para detener al tipo con el lanzacohetes. Y-Y S-Sam, é-él e-estaba d-determinado a-a s-seguirme. Insistió en estar en mi equipo para poder seguir cada uno de mis movimientos. É-Él…" Gimió, tirando de su cabello. "Mira, en realidad estoy algo agradecido de que no hayas ido en esa ocasión, bebé. Fue un desastre, y muchos de nosotros resultamos heridos. Y no puedo imaginar lo que hubieses hecho al ver todo eso en persona. F-Fue b-bastante m-malo e-escucharte e-entrar e-en p-pánico p-por l-la r-radio, ¿d-de a-acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "No sé por qué él está hoy en mi mente."

Edward me sonrió con dulzura, tocando mi rostro antes de dejar un ligero beso en mis labios. "Porque nuestro plan es similar a ese, amor. Las circunstancias también son casi las mismas." Esa hermosa sonrisa decayó de su rostro tan rápidamente como apareció. "Y no ayuda que tengamos que dejar una vez más a Bethy y Sammy, Bella. L-Lo c-comprendo. N-Ni s-siquiera s-sé c-cómo v-vamos a-a d-decirles."

Me paré de puntillas y besé sus labios. "Lo sé," le susurré. "Solo vamos a… tener que ser honestos con ellos. Bueno, tan honestos como podamos ser."

Asintió, bajando la vista al suelo. "Vamos a llevarlos al sitio de mamá," sugirió en voz baja. "Los llevaremos montando a caballo y les diremos ahí."

"Eso de verdad les gustará, creo. ¿Mañana?" Le pregunté.

Suspiró, tomando mi mano. "Sí, mañana."

 **~oOo~**

"Abajo," ordenó Sammy, y fue casi hosco al decirlo, pero besé la parte superior de su gorra de béisbol hacia atrás.

"En descanso, pequeño soldado," le dije en broma. "¿Puedes esperar hasta que papi pueda venir por ti?"

"Sí," dijo con un suspiro al mismo tiempo que sus manos pasaban por la crin de Sansón.

Detuve al caballo, esperando hasta que Edward desmontara, pusiera a Bethy en el suelo, y atara a Goliat. Sammy no era precisamente un gran fan de montar. Le encantaba acariciarlos, alimentarlos, y cepillarlos a todos, pero su tamaño lo ponía nervioso. Y si alguien entendía eso, era Edward. Una vez me contó que él había sido igual al crecer.

"Ven aquí, peque," Edward dijo con voz tranquilizadora, estirando sus manos hacia Sammy, que en seguida se fue con él. Una vez que puso a nuestro niño en tierra firme, Sammy salió como rayo. Edward se rio entre dientes, mirándome. "¿Tú te encargas?"

"Sí, estoy bien," le dije, desmontando y atando a Sansón junto a Goliat.

Cuando me di la vuelta, tuve que sonreír, porque Bethy ya había extendido la manta. Edward y yo no estábamos exactamente seguros de cómo se tomarían los dos el que les dijéramos que teníamos que irnos de nuevo, así que decidimos pasar el día los cuatro juntos… bueno, seis si contábamos a Lock y Load, que nos siguieron por el sendero a través del bosque de tía Kate.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que venimos aquí. Miré alrededor, admirando los sutiles cambios en el sitio favorito de Edward. Porque era verano, había pequeñas flores por todas partes, los árboles estaban frondosos y verdes, y las pajareras que él había colgado por ahí estaban todas ocupadas—algunos eran obviamente gorriones para los que las había construido originalmente, pero también se habían mudado algunos otros pájaros.

El recordar la primera vez que Edward me trajo a este pequeño prado hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas por el dulce recuerdo. Hablamos sobre nuestras madres, sobre cómo fue en ese mismo sitio que Edward se enteró que su madre estaban enferma. Ella le contó una vieja leyenda sobre los gorriones cuidado de él una vez que ella partiera. Y el triste niñito había pasado años añadiendo pajareras para que ellos tuvieran un lugar dónde vivir. Un vistazo al otro lado del campo me mostró a ese mismo niño—ahora todo un adulto—añadiendo otra pajarera en la rama de un árbol. Esta vez, sus propios hijos la habían pintado.

"Te ves triste," Bethy notó, tirando de mí hacia la manta.

Sonriendo, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y besuqueé sus labios. "No, no triste, solo estaba recordando la primera vez que tu papi me trajo aquí."

Sonrió. "¿Una cita?" Chilló.

Riéndome, le dije, "Algo así."

La risa de Edward fue adorable al levantar a Sammy para que vaciara alpiste dentro de la nueva casa. Lo cargó hacia las otras, esparciendo un poco en el suelo.

"Sí, algo así como una cita, pequeña dulzura," coincidió cuando los dos se nos unieron en la manta. "En ese entonces era muy malo para las citas." Sonrió, guiñando un ojo en mi dirección.

"¿Qué tan difícil es una cena y una película?" Bethy preguntó, rodando los ojos, y estaba malditamente segura que mi pequeña veía demasiada televisión.

Edward se partió de la risa. "Tu mamá dijo lo mismo."

Soltando unas risitas, rodeé a Bethy con mis brazos. "Chica lista," la felicité en su oído. "Las citas no son difíciles, y el chico no siempre tiene que hacer locuras. ¿Pero esta?" Hice un gesto hacia el pequeño campo. "Esta fue una de mis favoritas a las que papi me llevó, así que no dejes que te engañe."

La sonrisa de Edward fue dulce, tímida, y algo triste, lo que me indicó que también estaba recordando nuestra primera vez aquí. Sus ojos vagaron alrededor de nosotros, posándose en cada una de las pajareras. No quería que le contara a nuestros hijos sobre los gorriones. Simplemente no creía que pudiera soportar la conversación. Y al parecer él se sentía igual, así que cambió el tema, alcanzando el almuerzo que había empacado.

"Veamos que puso mamá aquí," dijo, hurgando en la canasta.

El almuerzo estuvo lleno de charla trivial y los niños compartieron sus papas fritas con Lock y Load. Bethy se levantó en algún momento y recogió un puñado de flores silvestres, dándomelas a mí. Sonriendo, hice que se diera la vuelta y trencé unas cuantas en su cabello mientras Edward y Sammy se fueron a explorar—lo que en realidad significaba que mis dos chicos se fueron a usar el baño de la naturaleza, pero no le mencioné eso a mi hija.

"¿Cuándo vamos a ir a acampar con _Poppy_?" Sammy preguntó, acercándose con Load a su lado como siempre. Sus deditos enterrados en el pelaje blanco y gris sin siquiera pensarlo.

Lock tenía la cabeza en el regazo de Bethy, sus ojos cerrados mientras ella jugaba con una oreja una y otra vez. "Pronto, ¿verdad?" Preguntó ella, dándose la vuelta cuando terminé con su cabello. "Se pupone que papi va a hacer los s'mores, y tía Kate tiene un montón de bolsas de dormir."

Edward se sentó a mi lado, pero decidió aprovechar la entrada que le dieron los niños. "Bueno, se podría decir que es la razón por la que estamos aquí," les dijo. "Tengo algunas buenas y malas noticias. ¿Cuáles quieren primero?"

"Las buenas noticias," los dos le dijeron.

"Las buenas noticias son que nos vamos a quedar más tiempo de lo que pensamos en la casa de tía Kate," les dijo.

La frente de Bethy se arrugó, dándole a un entusiasta Sammy una mirada de soslayo. "¿Por qué?" Preguntó astutamente, entrecerrándole los ojos a su papá.

"Esas son las malas noticias, pequeña dulzura," dijo suspirando con cansancio, y mirándome. " _Vamos_ a ir a acampar, pero no lo haremos hasta que mamá y yo regresemos."

"¿De dónde?" Sammy jadeó de pronto.

"Tenemos algo más de trabajo que hacer," dije en voz baja, esperando hasta que se volviera en mi dirección. "Todos tus tíos y _Poppy_ también van a ir, de modo que la acampada tendrá que esperar un poco."

"Aww," Sammy gimió, arrancando un poco de césped. "No quiero que se vayan."

"Tampoco queremos irnos, peque." Edward se recargó en el tronco del árbol detrás de él. Se quitó la gorra de béisbol, pasando los dedos por su cabello. "Sé que estaban ilusionados con ir a acampar con _Poppy_ , pero hay un tipo malo allá afuera que tenemos que detener."

Eso captó su atención, y Bethy se subió al regazo de su padre. "¿Es el que lastimó a _Poppy_?" Le preguntó en un susurro, pero Sammy se irguió esperando la respuesta.

Edward sonrió, inclinándose para besar su frente. "De alguna forma… sí."

"¿Y ustedes van a atrapar al hombre malo?" Sammy preguntó, mirando del uno al otro con los ojos amplios.

"Eso espero, peque," le dije, sonriendo al verlo simplemente porque se había quitado su gorra y estaba pasando la mano por su cabello.

Sin embargo, Edward pateó mi tenis, dándome una mirada fulminante que me desafiaba a decirlo en voz alta. Soltando un resoplido, sacudí mi cabeza. Dios, los amaba a los tres con todo mi corazón, pero simplemente adoraba lo mucho que nuestros hijos se parecían a nosotros. En algunas cosas eran exactamente como nosotros—la personalidad dulce y tímida de Sammy con un toque de ferocidad, y la mente perspicaz e inteligente de Bethy. Pero los dos eran leales, valientes y fuertes.

"Esta vez no nos iremos por mucho tiempo," les dije, abriendo mis brazos para mi hijo. Subió a mi regazo, y lo rodeé por completo con mis brazos, besando su dulce mejilla regordeta. "Un par de días. Cuatro o cinco máximo."

"No quiero que se vayan," Sammy murmuró en mi cuello, y le eché un vistazo a Edward, que estaba teniendo su propia conversación con Bethy.

"¿Cuándo se van?" Le preguntó ella, mirando de nuevo hacia mí.

"Esta noche, cariño," le dijo, besando su sien. "Necesitamos que se porten bien con _Nanny_."

"¿Podemos verlos como antes?" Sammy preguntó, enderezándose un poco. "¿Con Igor?"

Sonriendo, asentí. "Absolutamente," les jure a ambos. "De hecho, le diremos a tía Alice cuando regresemos. ¿Está bien?"

"¿Van a volar?" Bethy habló, girándose de manera que su espalda estaba hacia el pecho de Edward, pero lo miró a él hacia atrás.

"Esta vez no," dijo en voz baja sacudiendo su cabeza. "Esta vez, vamos a ir en barco, así que no tienes que preocuparte por quién es mi copiloto," le dijo bromeando. "De todos modos no puedo reemplazarte."

Ella sí que le sonrió, adoptando una expresión engreída que él había portado más de una vez desde que lo conocí. Simplemente sacudí la cabeza.

"¿Y todos vamos a ir a acampar cuando regresen?" Sammy preguntó, haciendo lo que podía por encontrar algo positivo.

"Sí," Edward y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Eso pareció suficiente para ellos por el momento, y entonces el rostro de Bethy adoptó una expresión pícara y traviesa.

"¿Ustedes se _besaron_ aquí?" Preguntó, lo que hizo reír a su papá y que sus orejas se pusieran rosas.

"Tal vez," le gruñó en el cuello, envolviéndola y luchando con ella en la manta, dónde ella chilló y se retorció en sus brazos.

"¿Lo hicieron?" Sammy jadeó.

Soltando una risita, le hice cosquillas. "Nos besamos todo el tiempo. Eso no debería ser una sorpresa, guapo."

"Sí, pero…" Sammy comenzó a decir, pero su hermana lo interrumpió.

"Fue hace _mucho_ tiempo," Bethy se rio a carcajadas.

"¡No hace mucho!" Edward argumentó. "Pero antes de ustedes, sí."

"¿Lo amabas entonces?" Preguntó ella cantadito.

"He amado a tu padre desde que tenía doce años. Es solo que no lo supe hasta que éramos unos adultos… cuando él se convirtió en mi héroe," le dije a mi hija con honestidad, guiñándole un ojo a un atónito Edward.

Bethy sonrió, acercándose a mí. "¿Sí?"

"Sí," declaré con firmeza, besando la frente de mi pequeña. "Tu papá era muy lindo cuando lo conocí."

Edward se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Y tímido… y torpe… y flaco."

"Todo eso lo hizo más lindo," le susurré a ella con una risita, y ella y Sammy se rieron conmigo.

Mi esposo gimió, rodando los ojos y poniéndose de pie. "Deberíamos volver, chicos. Tenemos que prepararnos para irnos."

Todos nos pusimos de pie y empacamos nuestras cosas. Puse a un inquieto Sammy sobre Sansón mientras Edward ayudaba a Bethy a subir a Goliat. Cuando levanté la vista, lo atrapé mirándome.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Lo dijiste en serio?" Preguntó en un susurro mientras conducíamos a los caballos a pie hacia el inicio del sendero.

"¿Qué eras lindo?" Le dije bromeando con una sonrisa. "Sí."

Soltó un resoplido, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No, tontita. Lo de amarme desde que tenías doce años."

Me paré de puntillas, besando sus labios. "Sí, Edward. Lo dije en serio. Estaba prendada de ti al final de ese día. Y de ese momento en adelante, ningún chico dio la talla. Estaría dispuesta a apostar que, si hubiéramos permanecido en contacto, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes."

Simplemente estaba reiterando algo de lo que habíamos hablado antes, pero creía sinceramente lo que le estaba diciendo. Edward se quedó callado durante algunos pasos más, pero finalmente vi esos cálidos ojos verdes mirándome.

"Tal vez," admitió. "A-Aunque, e-estoy m-muy f-feliz p-por c-cómo r-resultaron l-las c-cosas."

Cómo podía provocar que sintiera desvanecerme en medio del bosque, no tenía idea, pero era malditamente bueno en eso. Lo había estado haciendo durante todo el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos. Pero con la expresión que me estaba dando de verdad se veía como ese chico que conocí hace tantos años—tartamudo, tímido, y sencillamente lindo. En un mal día, Edward era _sexy_ y guapo. Pero era en esos momentos—esos honestos momentos de tartamudeo—en los que volvía a enamorarme de nuevo. Era en esos instantes en que volvía a ser mi galán de ensueño con los ojos amplios, torpemente honesto y que le gustaba comer pie de manzana—el que hizo que me tropezara por accidente en mi propio patio.

"Yo también, cariño," dije simplemente, besándolo brevemente antes de poner mi pie en el estribo de Sansón. "Dije que serían diferentes, no que cambiaría algo."

Su sonrisa fue brillante, _sexy_ y torcida al montar a Goliat detrás de Bethy. "¿Sabes que es lo genial de eso, dulzura?" Preguntó, y sacudí mi cabeza. Apuntó su pulgar hacia su pecho. "Que _yo_ te enseñé Alcatraz."

Riéndome, rodeé a Sammy con un brazo protector. "Sí, Edward. Sí, lo hiciste."

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

El sol ni siquiera había salido cuando caminábamos con todo el equipo hacia los muelles, y todos estábamos callados. Nos dirigíamos al final, e incluso desde la orilla, podía ver que el bastardo no era cualquier puto barco pesquero. Sonreí con suficiencia al verlo, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

En seguida había imaginado que cuando Eleazar nos consiguiera un transporte a la isla, habría más en ello. Al acercarnos, mi mente militar lo vio como lo que realmente era: un disfraz. A simple vista, el barco gris de tamaño comercial estaba equipado con toda la mierda que uno pensaría se necesita para hacer el trabajo. Una inspección más de cerca, sin embargo, mostraba una ametralladora guardada bajo pilas de redes y otras ocultas en las ventanas, una antena satelital en la cima, y los hombres encargados se comportaban como soldados.

"Pescadores, mi trasero," Bella murmuró para mí, y sonreí en su dirección. "Ese que camina hacia Carlisle carga algo en su pierna izquierda."

"Ciertamente, dulzura," estuve de acuerdo, viendo al tipo que estaba estrechando la mano de mi papá. "Aunque, preferiría hablar de tu trasero. No—"

"No te atrevas," me siseó, pero su sonrisa era traviesa y pícara. "Una malvada, malvada forma de despertarme, te lo digo," refunfuñó, rodando sus ojos al escuchar mi risa.

"Oh, sí," canturreé, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, "y yo que estaba pensando en la ducha." Cuando sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, solté unas risitas, besando un costado de su cabeza. "Gracias por eso, por cierto."

Habíamos aprovechado bien el hotel en Anchorage. Al tener la habitación para nosotros solos y la inminente misión hizo que fuéramos incapaces de controlarnos. No solo había despertado a Bella antes que sonara la alarma, sino que la había cargado a la ducha, donde la tomé por detrás. Estaba muy seguro que habíamos doblado el riel de la puerta de la ducha, pero no le presté mucha atención. No había podido resistirme a la piel resbalosa y enjabonada, y tenía que perderme en Bella antes de que dejáramos tierra.

"Mmm," murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza y conteniendo una sonrisa.

"Te encantó," le gruñí al oído. "Estoy jodidamente seguro que no escuché que te quejaras. Aunque las personas del cuarto de a un lado _definitivamente_ ya saben mi nombre…"

"Edward…" Gimió, pero me miró con pura diversión en todo su hermoso rostro, y nos detuvimos en medio del muelle.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

Bufó una carcajada, pero luego besó rápidamente mis labios. "Y no, no tu nombre. Sin embargo, estoy muy segura que piensan que soy muy religiosa."

"Eh. Vamos a tener que resolver eso cuando volvamos," declaré, asintiendo una vez.

Ella soltó una risita. "Bueno, ese sí es un objetivo."

"Esa es mi chica," gruñí, pero le permití que me arrastrara al muelle para unirnos a todos los demás.

Necesitaba esa mierda coqueta y _sexy_ de ella, esa mierda simple y tonta, y ella probablemente lo sabía. Esta misión me tenía preocupado, no porque pensara que el equipo no pudiera manejarlo o que el plan no fuera sólido, porque ellos podían y el plan era sólido, pero había tantas vidas en riesgo. No solo eran las millones de personas inocentes en riesgo con la venta de ese uranio, sino que Kurt, Boris, y el agente del MI-6 habían caído hasta el cuello en la red de este hijo de puta. No estaba seguro de lo que haría el equipo si algo le pasaba a uno de los nuestros.

Kurt era joven, valiente, y había demostrado sus aptitudes una y otra vez. Boris, por otro lado, estaba bastante curtido para este tipo de trabajo, pero mi papá quería que saliera a salvo. Al único que no conocía era el tipo de MI-6, Nicholas, pero obviamente había arriesgado el cuello para atrapar a George Stefan, y para esa mierda se necesitan bolas. Había estado encubierto por años. Una puta mirada a mi chica, y sabía que me volvería loco si tuviera que dejarla. No podía imaginar cómo había hecho él eso.

"¿Edward?" Mi papá me llamó.

"Señor." Di un paso al frente para encontrarme con el hombre de pie junto a él.

Era mayor, por ahí entre la edad de papá y la de Alec. Si hubiese tenido que adivinar, diría que el hombre tenía alrededor de unos cincuenta años, pero era obvio que estaba en forma y que esta no era la primera vez que hacía este tipo de cosas.

"Él es Lee Finley," papá nos presentó. "Va a ser nuestro capitán."

"Un gusto conocerlo, señor," le dije, estrechando su mano.

"No, ningún señor por aquí. Todo el mundo me llama Finn," dijo con una sonrisa amable. "Y si fuera tú, nada de saludos, y trata de no señalar quién está a cargo. Nunca sabes quién está vigilando."

"Muy bien," le dije asintiendo, volviéndome para presentarlo con todos, que también estrecharon su mano.

"Vamos a ponerlos a bordo. Les presentaré al resto de la tripulación y les mostraré dónde pueden guardar sus cosas. Supongo que zarparemos al amanecer," explicó, guiándonos al bote. "Podremos hablar de verdad cuando hayamos dejado tierra."

El barco estaba tripulado por Finn y otros tres. Nos presentaron con un caballero mayor texano, que en seguida entabló conversación con Jasper. Al parecer eran de la misma área de Texas. También había dos tipos como de mi edad—Shane y Paul. El primero era educado, callado y en seguida volvió a su trabajo de guardar la soga. El último miraba a Mickey y Bella como si nunca hubiera visto una mujer, pero cuando vio a Alec, Emmett, y a mí, encontró algo mejor que mirar.

Finn nos llevó debajo de la cubierta, señalando unas cuantas habitaciones con literas. El espacio sería reducido, pero solo íbamos a estar un par de días en el barco. Solo necesitábamos un lugar dónde dormir un poco.

"Edward," Finn me llamó, llevándome de vuelta a cubierta. "Cuando lleguemos al mar abierto, repasaremos su plan. Eleazar me dijo algunas cosas, pero puede que tenga algunas ideas."

Sonreí, pero no con humor. "¿Puedo preguntar… cómo conociste a El? Estas personas son mi responsabilidad. Solo me gustaría saber cuál es mi posición."

"Es una pregunta justa," Finn declaró con calma asintiendo. "El y yo estuvimos juntos en los _Navy Seals_. Él me introdujo a la CIA unos años después que él empezó con ellos." Sonrió subiendo la manga de su camiseta térmica para mostrarme el mismo tatuaje que tenía El. "Merodeamos las aguas en busca de piratas," dijo riéndose entre dientes, "y no del tipo de Johnny Depp. Cabrones despreciables que atacan transportes, hombres ricos en yates, y pescadores comerciales inocentes tratando de ganarse la vida honestamente."

"Bueno, eso explica su equipo extra a bordo," le dije con una sonrisa. "En realidad, me parece un buen trabajo."

"No está mal." Se echó a reír. "Prefiero el clima más cálido a la mierda a la que estamos por entrar, pero oye, voy a dónde el trabajo esté. Lo que me recuerda… tenemos que revisar el clima. Vamos a toparnos con muy mal tiempo. Van a tener que vestirse de acuerdo."

"Lo sabemos," gemí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Mi equipo de información nos alertó esta mañana. Nieve en el puñetero verano." Sacudí mi cabeza despacio.

Sonrió y palmeó mi hombro. "Esto no nos llevará mucho tiempo."

"Cierto." Dije con un suspiro, alcanzando a ver a Bella y Mickey riendo con Alec, y yo no era el único.

Paul había salido a cubierta y estaba subiendo el ancla, aunque sus ojos lo traicionaron. Joder, no estaba ciego o estúpido; sabía que esas chicas giraban cabezas todo el maldito tiempo. También sabía que las chicas siempre estaban conscientes de su entorno, sin importar qué. Era algo que le había enseñado a Mickey hace siglos y algo que Bella había inculcado en sus chicas mucho antes de que yo apareciera.

"Lindas chicas," notó Finn. "¿Son buenas?"

Me eché a reír. Con ganas. "Sí, podrías decir que sí."

Sonrió, mirando en su dirección al mismo tiempo que papá se acercaba a nosotros. "Hermosas y letales. ¿No los distraen?"

Mi papá se rio. "Al contrario, Finn. ¿La de la izquierda? Ella es su esposa… y mi ahijada. ¿La de la derecha? Le rompería el cuello si lastimara a la de la izquierda."

Me partí de la risa, pero asentí y me encogí de hombros al mismo tiempo. "Sí, básicamente." Observé a Paul otra vez, señalando con mi barbilla en su dirección. "¿Él va a ser un problema?" Pregunté, la sonrisa desapareciendo de mi rostro.

"¿Paul?" Finn confirmó, y cuando asentí, sonrió con suficiencia. "Él es… un donjuán. Lo he sacado de más peleas de bares de las que puedo contar. Es un excelente marinero, un buen tirador, y jodidamente leal, pero tiene un ego del tamaño de Texas."

"Mmm," murmuré, entrecerrando mis ojos.

Mi papá apretó mi hombro, pero miró a Finn. "Intenta algo con esas dos, y le bajarán ese ego a golpes, si es que no lo arrojan por la borda."

"Entonces, se lo tendría bien merecido," Finn bufó, sonriendo en nuestra dirección. "Suena como que vamos a tener un magnífico viaje. Salgamos de aquí."

"Excelente," dijo mi papá.

"Siéntase libres de instalar su equipo en el barco. También hay muchos suministros, así que siéntase como en casa. Me reuniré con ustedes una vez que salgamos a mar abierto. Veremos qué tienen planeado," Finn declaró, alejándose hacia la proa para gritar instrucciones a su tripulación.

Mi papá y yo caminamos hacia la proa para unirnos a nuestro equipo, y todos me miraron.

"Finn dice que podemos instalarnos en el barco. Así que Bella, si puedes hacer eso, " dije mirándola, y asintió. "Traten este barco como a una casa de seguridad. ¿Entendido?"

"Señor," murmuraron en respuesta.

"Una vez que salgamos a mar abierto, Finn va a decirnos lo que sabe. Después de eso, si necesitan descansar, duerman por turnos. Y ustedes dos," les gruñí por lo bajo a Mickey y Bella. "Si tienen un puto problema, quiero saberlo." Le levanté una ceja a mi esposa, que me sonrió.

"Eh, solo es un mirón, niño bonito," Mickey dijo bromeando.

"Lo que demonios digas. Si hace algo más que eso, quiero saberlo. Joder, no estoy bromeando," repliqué. Mirando a Bella, le dije, "Prométemelo."

"Te lo prometo, Edward." Su respuesta fue inmediata, pero le dio un vistazo rápido al tipo en cuestión.

Ella tenía agudos instintos, pero también confiaba en mí. No podía imaginarme que se pusiera a sí misma en una posición incómoda, pero algunos pendejos no siempre captaban las indirectas. Lo última mierda que necesitaba era a Bella sacándole la mierda a golpes a un agente de la CIA simplemente porque la tocó dónde no debía. Entonces tendría que matar al bastardo. Eleazar se encabronaría.

Antes de dejarlos, dije, "Una última cosa… Em, Jazz, vayan a husmear. Quiero saber qué otras armas y mierda tienen en este barco."

" _Hooah_ ," gruñeron, dándome una sonrisa antes de alejarse.

Sentí la mano de Bella deslizarse en la mía, y bajé la vista hacia ella.

"Vamos. Puedes ayudarme a instalarnos, Edward. Quiero revisar la tormenta que se está formando allá," ordenó cuando nos alejábamos lentamente de los muelles.

Tomé una respiración profunda, viendo la silueta de la ciudad haciéndose cada vez más pequeña. Quería regresar tan pronto como pudiéramos.

La mano de Bella apretó la mía. "¿Estás bien?"

Arrancando la mirada de la costa, la miré a los ojos y asentí. "Sí, estoy bien. Solo quiero terminar con esto."

Sonrió. "Yo también. De modo que tenemos que concentrarnos. ¿Instalación de equipo… reporte del clima? Voy a tener que sincronizarme con la ayuda de esa antena, reportarme con Alice, y todavía tenemos que esperar a Finn."

Riéndome entre dientes, me sentí agradecido por su habilidad de enfocarme. "Sí, señora. Todo eso. Muéstrame el camino."

* * *

 _ **Pues aquí lo tienen, nuestro equipo se prepara para la última misión, tendrán que cuidar de mantener con vida a Kurt, Boris y el agente de MI-6, ¿podrán hacerlo? ¿Creen que haya alguna baja? La misión es peligrosa, no sorprende que Bella estuviera pensando en Sam :'( Pero esperemos que todo salga bien y el equipo salva invicto. ¿A ustedes que fue lo que les gustó más de este capítulo? Les recuerdo que sus comentarios son importantes para mí, me muestran qué tanto disfrutan de las historias que les hago llegar, así como me alientan a seguir haciendo esto para ustedes. Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: eliroso, Olivia, paola, Chonis22, cary, Yenny CR, Techu, Diana Gomita, DenniChavez, Angel twilighter, Anastacia T. Crawford, YessyVL13, Jeimmy, beakis, lauritacullenswan, paosierra, Antonia, tulgarita, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Mss. Brightside, Kabum, Mane, lagie, ameli2703, SandraSance, Tecupi, Pera l.t, bbluelilas, Shikara65, Meli, EmDreams Hunter, angelabarmtz, Manligrez, lizdayanna, Pam Malfoy Black, glow0718, Sei, injoa, Maribel, Sully YM, genesisdan13, Adriu, debynoe, Ericastelo, pili, Angelus285, LicetSalvatore, Mafer, Srher Evans, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_

 _ **PD. A las que todavía no lo han hecho, las invito a leer mi nueva traducción "Atmosphere", pueden buscarla en mi perfil.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo la traduzco.

 **Y, ¿quién más podría ser mi Beta? Solo ella me soporta :P Gracias a Erica Castelo por seguir conmigo.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 19

 **BELLA**

"¡Mierda!" Jadeé, luchando contra las mantas, la ropa y las inexistentes manos sudorosas al sentarme en la litera de abajo.

"¿Estás bien?" Mickey preguntó, poniéndose una pesada sudadera con capucha sobre la cabeza antes de ponerse de cuclillas junto a mí.

Me recargué en la fría pared de metal, subiendo las rodillas a mi pecho, lo que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, pero pasé una mano temblorosa por mi rostro y mi sudoroso cabello.

"Sí." Me aparté cuando trató de tocar mi pierna. "Lo siento."

"No te preocupes. ¿Quieres que vaya por Edward?"

Me resistí en silencio por un segundo, pero finalmente asentí, mis manos cayendo a mis costados en la cama. Fue un asqueroso sueño de mierda, y todavía sentía la piel violentada y que hormigueaba. Sabía que las pesadillas se originaban por estar bajo cubierta. La sensación fría y húmeda en el aire a mi alrededor, la habitación oscura, y la sensación de encierro en la litera hicieron resurgir algunos viejos recuerdos. Me había resistido a dormir por casi un día completo en el mar antes de que Edward me suplicara que tomara un descanso.

Moviéndome a la orilla de la cama, me puse de pie, y Mickey se quitó de mi camino. Abrí la puerta, señalando hacia el pasillo. "Solo voy a lavarme la cara," le dije.

"Sip. Voy a subir y enviar al niño bonito hacia acá. ¿Está bien?" Murmuró, saliendo al pasillo.

Me fui en la dirección opuesta hacia el baño. Justo cuando llegué a la puerta, el barco se movió y la puerta se abrió. Me tambaleé un poco, solo para que me agarraran dos fuertes manos.

"¡Ey!" Paul canturreó, portando una sonrisa aduladora.

Era pomposo, bien parecido y bastante engreído, y aunque le gustaba coquetear y hacernos insinuaciones a Mickey y a mí, hasta ahora, se había comportado. No le dimos mucha importancia, pero a Edward no le agradaba el tipo, así que manteníamos nuestra distancia de él.

Pero había elegido el peor momento para tocarme.

"Suéltame, suéltame," siseé entre dientes, tambaleándome otra vez cuando el barco aceleró. "¡No me toques, por favor!"

Paul me enderezó de nuevo, pero no me soltó. "Solo estoy tratando de evitar que lastimes ese lindo trasero tuyo, bomboncito."

Sacudí mi cabeza profusamente, tratando de retroceder, pero encontrando implacable acero contra mi espalda.

"No estoy seguro que estés escuchando," escuché antes de que el agarre de Paul desapareciera.

Emmett estrelló al tipo en la pared del pasillo, sujetándolo ahí con su gran mano rodeando su cuello. "Ella dijo que la soltaras," le dijo con desprecio, y desapareció mi enorme y adorable amigo que amaba la diversión. En su lugar estaba un hombre que sabía a ciencia cierta que podía romper el cuello de Paul sin siquiera inmutarse.

"Solo estaba tratando de ayudarla," Paul dijo con un resuello, cerrando sus ojos por un segundo.

"Ed ya viene, B," Emmett me dijo sin dejar de mirar a Paul.

Traté de asentir, pero mis temblores se habían incrementado casi hasta el punto del fastidio. Odiaba que las pesadillas me hicieran sentir débil, que hicieran que la mierda resurgiera, y estar en el encerrado y húmedo pasillo no me estaba ayudando. Para nada.

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo?" Escuché detrás de mí. Era la voz que más necesitaba, pero no el tono.

"Edward…" Empecé a darme la vuelta para verlo, pero él enseguida estaba frente a mí, su rostro al nivel del mío.

Ojos verdes oscuros y preocupados recorrieron mi rostro, pero fue su tacto lo que calmó la maraña de sensaciones que recorrían todo mi cuerpo. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, y no pude evitar apoyarme en él.

"Dulzura, háblame."

"Un sueño," dije con un tono tan bajo que probablemente tuvo que leer mis labios.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi cabello en mi nuca, masajeando la parte de atrás de mi cuello. "Eso lo sabía, Bella. ¿Qué hizo este tipo?"

"Él… evitó que me cayera, pero no puedo…" Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, centrándome solo en el tacto que importaba, el tacto que, por encima de todos los demás, me tranquilizaba. "No es su culpa, Edward. Él no sabe."

"Mmm," murmuró, dejando caer su frente en la mía. "¿Necesitas el baño, amor?" Me susurró, y cuando asentí, se echó hacia atrás, abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar. "Aquí estaré cuando termines."

Asintiendo, llevé mi mano a la puerta para cerrarla, pero me detuve cuando Edward le hizo una seña a Emmett con su barbilla. Tomó su lugar frente a Paul, y su voz fue baja, letal… una advertencia.

"Tócala otra vez, y te arrancaré los putos dedos uno por uno y haré que te los comas," le dijo en voz baja con una mueca de desdén. "¿Ha quedado claro?"

"Solo la estaba ayudando," Paul dijo con brusquedad, acercándose al rostro de Edward.

Edward era unos cinco centímetros más alto que el hombre, y Emmett, que estaba de pie a su lado en caso de que se le necesitara, con una expresión esperanzada, pero sombría al mismo tiempo, era otros tres centímetros más alto o algo así. Sin embargo, mi esposo era de hombros anchos y me protegía tanto que perdería el control si Paul siquiera diera un respingo. Afortunadamente, el hombre fue lo bastante listo como para quedarse quieto.

"No necesita tu ayuda," replicó Edward. "En su peor día, te patearía el trasero, pero cuando te dice algo, joder, será mejor que la escuches."

"¿Así o más posesivo, pendejo?" Paul gruñó, y rápidamente se encontró de nuevo contra la pared.

El brazo de Edward estaba apretando su garganta, pero fue la enfermiza sonrisa retorcida en el rostro de mi esposo lo que me hizo caminar hacia él. Sin embargo, Emmett, se interpuso en mi camino, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Hijo de puta, no sabes una mierda," Edward gruñó. "Así que te voy a poner al tanto. ¿Está bien?" Preguntó con sarcasmo. "No le gusta que la toque gente que no conoce… número uno. Número dos, maldita sea, no te _conoce_. Número tres… el último pendejo que la tocó sin su permiso fue un cabroncete sádico. Me aseguré que se pudriera en un agujero en el suelo por seis meses antes de permitirle morir. ¿Entendido?"

Edward volvió a estrellar su antebrazo contra la garganta de Paul para enfatizarlo, provocando que el hombre gimiera cuando su cabeza topó con el duro acero. No estaba segura si quería golpear a Edward o besarlo. Él siempre me protegería. Estaba profundamente arraigado en él. Sin embargo, algo sobre lo que Edward dijo, o el tono en que lo dijo, hizo que Paul se detuviera.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, mirando de Edward a Emmett y finalmente a mí. Se relajó en el agarre de Edward. "¿Qué pasó?"

Edward negó y se apartó de él, pero fue Emmett el que dijo, "Créeme, no quieres saberlo, amigo. En serio."

"Edward," lo llamé, y todos los chicos se congelaron como si incluso hubiesen olvidado que estaba allí.

Cuando se volvió para mirarme, se deshizo de la expresión dura y fría en sus ojos.

"Él no sabía, y evitó que me cayera. No fue el mejor momento," le susurré, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Solo… déjalo así."

Edward cruzó el pasillo, estirando sus manos para tomar mi rostro, pero pasó delicadamente su pulgar debajo de mi ojo. El contraste del fiero protector y tierno cuidador era inmenso. Enorme. Blanco y negro. Y era algo que había estado haciendo para mí desde que rodeó mi maltrecho cuerpo con su chaqueta de cuero y me sacó de las profundidades del infierno. Ni siquiera estaba segura que estuviera consciente de que lo hizo.

Paul se enderezó, alisando su ropa. "Mis disculpas, Bella."

Asentí, haciendo un gesto con la mano sin darle importancia, pero me volví hacia el lavamanos para abrir un poco la llave de agua caliente.

"¿Puede hacer esto?" Susurró, muy probablemente a Emmett, pero Edward no podía controlar su boca si lo intentara.

"Preocúpate por ti, pendejo. Lo que ella pueda o no pueda hacer no es de puta incumbencia. ¿Entendido?" Prácticamente gruñó con los dientes apretados.

"Bien, lo que sea," Paul dijo con sus manos levantadas. "Son sus puñeteros cuellos. Me importa una mierda."

"Oh joder…" Edward dijo con brusquedad, señalando a Emmett. "¡Aléjalo de mí de una puta vez antes de que le rompa el maldito cuello!"

"¡Paul!" Finn gruñó desde las escaleras que conducían a cubierta. "Estamos en aguas muy frías e infestadas de tiburones. Si te arrojan, ni siquiera voy a bajar la velocidad de este bastardo. ¿Está claro?"

"Sí," Paul dijo con un suspiro, caminando en su dirección. "Deberías de revisar ese temperamento tuyo, chupapollas," lanzó por encima de su hombro.

"Mm, tomaré eso en consideración, princesa," Edward respondió con sarcasmo.

"Ven aquí, toma el maldito timón, y cierra la puta boca," Finn le ordenó a Paul, que desapareció al subir los escalones.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, me volví hacia el agua, finalmente lavando mi rostro y secándolo. Salí al pasillo, ignorando al cachorro de más de uno ochenta que me seguía. Cuando entré otra vez a la habitación, Edward entró detrás de mí, cerrando la puerta. Se sentó en la orilla de la litera de abajo mientras me ponía una sudadera gruesa sobre mis termales. Podía sentir que el aire se hacía más frío entre más avanzábamos al norte.

Alcancé su mano, y él tomó la mía, permitiéndome ponerlo de pie.

"Dulzura, ¿estás bien?" Me preguntó preocupado.

"Lo estaré cuando salga de esta habitación de acero, Edward," le dije, abriendo la puerta.

No podía subir las escaleras lo bastante rápido. Necesitaba un espacio abierto, aire limpio, incluso si era húmedo y frío. Caminé directamente hacia la proa, inclinándome contra la baranda y dejando que se cerraran mis ojos al mismo tiempo que tomaba una respiración larga y profunda. El calor me rodeó cuando Edward me envolvió con su cuerpo por detrás.

"Háblame. Por favor," susurró en mi oído.

"Fue solo un sueño, Edward," suspiré, al fin capaz de relajarme en sus brazos. "Pero sinceramente no creo que podamos tomar este barco de vuelta a casa."

Edward se quedó callado por un momento, sus dedos dándome sus caricias—una mano por debajo de mi ropa, extendida contra la piel de mi estómago, y la otra jugando con mi cabello.

"Está bien," aceptó finalmente. "Le diré a papá. Tal vez podamos conseguir que su avión privado nos recoja en alguna parte."

Me di la vuelta en sus brazos, y él me enjauló contra el barandal mientras me miraba. "De verdad no te agrada," declaré.

"Joder, en realidad no," dijo con un suspiro, dejando un beso en mi frente antes de echarse hacia atrás para mirar hacia el agua. "Estoy seguro que es bueno en lo que hace, pero es un idiota engreído que piensa que puede cautivar cualquier cosa con tetas."

Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando me eché a reír. "Bueno, ¡Dios, Edward! ¿No te suena eso familiar?"

Edward luchó contra su sonrisa y perdió, y su risa fue suave y avergonzada. "¿Era así?"

"Peor," le dije con una risita. "Eras cascarrabias, brusco y mandón encima de todo."

Sonrió y sacudió su cabeza, dejando caer sus labios a los míos. "¿Q-Qué f-fue l-lo q-que v-viste e-en m-mí, d-dulzura?" Tartamudeó, y sabía que no era una pregunta retórica. Realmente quería saberlo.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, mi ceño frunciéndose. "Todo."

La sonrisa de Edward fue tímida, dulce y simplemente _sexy_ antes de besarme. Quería decirle que fue ese tartamudeo el que me hizo caer, ese dulce y honesto sonido que me recordaba al increíble y lindo niño de trece años que había conocido hace tanto tiempo. Quería decirle que fue cada vez que me levantó, me sacudió y me abrazó cuando me estaba rompiendo a pedazos, o me presionaba cuando yo pensaba que había llegado a un callejón sin salida, pero no tuve oportunidad.

"Chicos," dijo Carlisle, acercándose a nosotros. Nos separamos, y él nos sonrió, levantando su mano para dar unos golpecitos con su dedo en mi barbilla. "¿Estás bien, cariño?" Cuando asentí, besó mi frente. "Bien. Estamos llegando a nuestro punto de parada. Vamos a tirar el ancla por unas cuantas horas y luego seguiremos adelante. Me gustaría repasar los planes con todos una vez más."

"Señor," Edward declaró, asintiendo una vez. "También necesitamos equipo de último minuto y revisión de comunicación."

"Exactamente. Así que vamos a reunir a todos en la cocina tan pronto como nos detengamos, ¿mmm?" Carlisle sugirió, e iba a darse la vuelta, pero se detuvo, viendo a su hijo. "Hijo, tienes que hacer un lado tus sentimientos sobre ese tipo. Me importa una mierda lo que tengas que hacer. Ellos nos están ayudando de formas que podrían meterlos en serios problemas. ¿Entendido?"

El labio de Edward se retorció por la ira, pero asintió. "Diez-cuatro."

Carlisle estudió a su hijo por un momento, pero se volvió hacia mí. "Dicho eso, no te tocará de nuevo. Me aseguré de eso."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba al escuchar su tono implacable. A pesar de lo que solía hacer para ganarse la vida, Carlisle se había vuelto blando y tranquilo en los años que yo había estado con Edward, pero ese tono frío, esa fiera mirada, revelaban al hombre que solía ser, que no aceptaba tonterías.

"Bien," susurré, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Quiero saber qué pasó?"

"No," declaró con firmeza, alejándose.

Edward se volvió hacia mí. "¿Estás lista para esto?" Preguntó, sus ojos de un intenso verde, contrastando con las nubes grises y el agua a nuestro alrededor. "¿O necesitas un minuto?"

Dejé salir una respiración profunda, dándome un minuto. Las sensaciones escalofriantes que me había dejado la pesadilla habían desaparecido. Habían sido intensos, pero como siempre, Edward me sacó del abismo, incluso con todo y la discusión con Paul.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Nop, estoy lista."

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

La cocina parecía estar más llena de lo usual con todos nosotros ahí dentro apiñados en torno a las computadoras, pero estaba seguro que era debido a los abrigos gruesos y pesados que todos llevábamos puestos. Eran con camuflaje de nieve—blanco con gris y negro, todo digitalizado para perderse en nuestros alrededores. Y nuestros alrededores iban a ser nieve, aguanieve y el maldito frío, sin mencionar el negro de la noche.

"La nieve no durará mucho tiempo," Alice parloteó por la videollamada. "Pero los cubrirá al menos por la noche. Una imagen de satélite en tiempo real muestra aproximadamente dos docenas de cuerpos en esa isla. Rastreé el uranio hasta casi el centro del edificio principal."

"¿Y nuestros objetivos?" Pregunté, ajustando los guantes de neopreno, que permitirían el movimiento de mis dedos, pero aislarían el calor. Una vez que me los puse, cambié mi gorra de béisbol negra por una blanca.

"Dejaron a Kurt en el trasporte. Ya se reunió con Eleazar. Sin embargo, Boris se aseguró de que se lo llevaran. Les 'ayudó' lo suficiente para entrar que le permitieron quedarse con la caja. Desafortunadamente, no tiene chip, y tampoco nuestro hombre de MI-6." La foto del rostro de un hombre apareció en la pantalla principal.

El rostro de Makenna se apoderó de la llamada. "Edward, ese es Nicholas. Sabe que van en camino. Eleazar recibió un mensaje de él durante el ataque a la nave de transporte."

El rostro en la pantalla era el de un hombre a mitad de sus veintes, con cabello castaño claro, ojos almendrados, y una pequeña cicatriz justo debajo del ojo derecho. Al memorizar su rostro, noté que la cicatriz sería mi marca identificadora cuando me asegurara de no matar accidentalmente al tipo. Eleazar había solicitado que lo sacáramos si era posible. Mi objetivo era el uranio, pero que me jodan si no iba a tratar de sacar a ese tipo de la MI-6 de la línea de fuego. Mi papá, por otro lado, estaba interesado en encontrar a Boris y cazar a ese pendejo de Stefan. Estaba determinado a terminar con ese tipo, al menos para evitar que más misiles fueran vendidos. No era el único cabrón vendiéndolos, pero un pendejo menos era un pendejo menos, según Carlisle Cullen.

Mis ojos recorrieron a mi equipo mientras Alice nos daba las coordenadas, los rastreadores calibrados y ajustaba las cámaras. Bella y Jasper estaba camuflando sus armas, atando tiras de tela blanca y gris a fin de que no se hicieran notar. Mi padre estaba estudiando el mapa de la isla que atacaríamos, su cabeza cerca a la de Alec mientras verificaban por dónde entrarían todos. Emmett estaba cargando sus armas. Nos habían pedido que no destruyéramos el edificio si era posible, pero llevaba las granadas solo por si acaso. Y finalmente, Mickey, que se estaba poniendo el mismo tipo de guantes que yo mientras miraba fijamente la foto de Nicholas y la memorizaba.

Cada uno de ellos estaba concentrado, listo, y determinado a terminar con esta mierda. Esperábamos que todo terminara para cuando saliera el sol. Sin embargo, el clima, lo desconocido de la isla, y la desesperación de Stefan me ponían jodidamente nervioso. No estaba muy seguro de lo que haría si se daba cuenta de que no solo estaba rodeado, sino que su propio hombre le había puesto una trampa. Cincuenta millones harían que cualquiera estuviera inquieto. La _pérdida_ de cincuenta millones de dólares podría hacer que un hombre perdiera la cordura por completo. Y este pendejo no tenía idea que el dinero ya no era una opción, y como estaban las cosas, entre más nos tardábamos nos estábamos arriesgando a que lo averiguara.

Finn bajó a la cocina. "Edward, están preparados y listos. Los dos botes están cargados de combustible y atados al estribor de la proa. Si fuera tú, partiría tan pronto como fuera posible, antes de que la parte más pesada del clima arremeta. Será más fácil maniobrar en él si estás en suelo firme."

"Entendido," gruñí con un gesto afirmativo de mi cabeza, agarrando mi Sig y colgándola a través de mis hombros. "Y gracias."

"Estaremos aquí," me dijo, estrechando mi mano con firmeza. "Me gustaría ayudarte, pero lo más que puedo hacer es cubrir el agua por si alguien se escabulle por ella."

"Eso es… mucho," le dije agradecido. "De hecho, probablemente ni siquiera deberías de hacer eso, pero tu secreto está a salvo aquí," añadí, haciendo un gesto hacia mi equipo. Volviéndome de cara a la habitación, aclaré mi garganta. "Vamos a cargar. Saben cuáles son sus equipos, conocen el plan, y me gustaría estar comiendo lo que prepara Tex para el amanecer."

El viejo sonrió desde detrás de la estufa, levantando su taza de café en saludo. "Lo que quieran, yo lo cocinaré. Pateen traseros allá afuera."

"¡ _Hooah_!" Todos gruñimos, saliendo de la cocina y hacia cubierta.

El viento era intenso y cortante por el frío. La nieve se arremolinaba a nuestro alrededor en fuertes ráfagas, pero no era tan malo como esperaba, aunque era muy posible que el clima empeorara para cuando llegáramos a la costa.

Estábamos anclados a una distancia segura de la localización de nuestro blanco, al otro lado de una de las pequeñas islas. Simplemente teníamos que rodear por fuera dirigiéndonos hacia el noroeste. De ahí, nos separaríamos en dos equipos.

Shane y Finn nos ayudaron a cargar los botes, agitando brevemente su mano una vez que arrancamos.

Mi papá, Alec, y Bella estaban en el mío, y tiré de la chaqueta de Bella, acercando su oído a mi boca. "Cuida tus alrededores, dulzura. Y vigila que esos guantes no eviten que sientas el gatillo."

Asintió, ajustando su chaqueta con camuflaje para nieve. "De acuerdo."

En realidad estaba agradecido por el viento. Nos dirigíamos directamente a él, lo que provocaba que el sonido de los pequeños motores se alejara de nuestro objetivo. Cuando llegamos al lado sureste de la isla que teníamos prevista, le di una señal silenciosa al equipo de Jasper para separarnos. Él tenía a Emmett y Mickey. Teníamos a un francotirador en posición de espera al este y oeste del laboratorio, un equipo de tres, y un equipo de dos entrando sigilosamente y en silencio. El clima nos estaba haciendo un favor; había llevado a todos los guardias que se paseaban por el lugar dentro del laboratorio. No habría ninguna resistencia hasta llegar al edificio.

Cuando llegamos a la costa, bajé, arrastrando el bote hacia tierra y lo até lo mejor que pude. Necesitábamos al bastardo para volver con Finn.

"J, repórtate," llamé por la radio.

"Estamos en la costa, instalándonos para la fase uno," declaró.

"Entendido," le dije, usando señales con la mano guie a mi equipo hacia el terreno más alto. Quería a Bella colocada y en posición antes que Alec, papá y yo nos marcháramos.

"Bella, instálate aquí," mi papá ordenó, arrodillándose detrás de una pared de piedra natural. Le daba un perfecto panorama, de no solo área que rodeaba el laboratorio, sino también tiros directos a las plataformas de metal que serpenteaban desde la cima hasta la parte baja del edificio.

Ella se instaló, y me arrodillé a su lado.

"Mírame, dulzura," le ordené, señalando mis ojos. "Quiero comunicación constante contigo. Me dirás todo lo que ves desde aquí. J, eso va también para ti, una vez que te instales. ¿Está claro?"

"Sí," dijo Bella, asintiendo.

"Diez-cuatro, Ed," respondió Jasper.

Bella se acercó, besándome rápidamente. "Mantente a salvo."

"Mantente alerta," le respondí como siempre lo hacía, pero bajé mi mano a la funda en su muslo, sacando su nueve milímetros y colocándola cerca de ella. "Solo por si acaso te encuentras compañía. ¿Entendido?"

Sonrió, poniéndose la capucha cuando la nieve se volvió más intensa. "Vete. Yo cuido tu espalda."

"Como si no lo supiera," dije riendo entre dientes, quedándome agachado mientras le mandaba a Alec y a mi papá que bajaran la pendiente hacia el borde exterior de la propiedad del laboratorio. "Todos, a mí señal. Alice, háblame, duendecillo."

"Está bien, está bien, está bien," repitió. "Gracias a _Jack Frost_ **(1)** , no hay señales de vida en ninguna otra parte además del edificio. Hay una fuente concentrada de ellos en el nivel superior, los que debe ser algún alojamiento o esa mierda. Hay tres guardias caminando por las plataformas de metal en cada lado. ¿Entendido? _En cada lado_."

"Diez-cuatro," le respondí. "Dulzura, Jazz, esos hombres son para ustedes. No podemos cruzar los campos sin que esos vigías desaparezcan."

"Entendido," los dos respondieron.

Jasper empezó a tararear, y solté un resoplido al escuchar la canción que eligió. Alec sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza a medida que las notas de _We Will Rock You_ se filtraron suavemente por nuestros auriculares en el tono suave y gentil de Jasper. No sabía si se suponía que Queen fuera cantado con un acento sureño, pero mantenía a Jasper calmado y concentrado, así que no podía decir una puta palabra.

Sin embargo, se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para instruir a Bella. "Bells, este viento necesita tres clics. Asegúrate de tomarlo en cuenta. Y si fuera tú, iniciaría desde abajo y partiría de ahí hacia arriba. De esa forma, no verán caer a los bastardos."

"Diez-cuatro, Jazz," le respondió.

Poniéndome las gafas de visión nocturna, los escuché a los dos—el tarareo de Jasper y el conteo de Bella. No podía ver el lado de él del edificio, pero mi chica tenía que tomar una decisión difícil, porque había dos pendejos caminando juntos en medio, con un solo blanco en la parte de abajo. Y fue a ese tipo al que apuntó primero.

No se escuchó nada, pero él se sacudió con fuerza, su cuerpo cayendo por encima del barandal. Aterrizó sin hacer ruido en el ventisquero debajo.

" _Ooh-wee_ ," Alec la felicitó en voz baja. "Ese es uno, _Bellissima_."

"Faltan dos," Bella y Jasper indicaron.

Mis ojos volvieron a los dos tipos caminando juntos. Estaban completamente ignorantes del destino de su amigo.

Vi otro hombre caer del otro lado, pero Bella todavía no había hecho su tiro.

"Dulzura, vas a tener que hacerlo rápidamente. Uno detrás del otro," le sugerí. "No le des al último la oportunidad de dar la alarma."

"Lo sé," murmuró por nuestros auriculares.

"El lado este está despejado," Emmett informó.

"Entendido. Esperen mi señal," ordené.

Escuché a Bella murmurar suavemente para sí misma y luego como liberó apresuradamente un largo y nervioso suspiro. Viendo a través de la visión nocturna, sacudí la cabeza. Los dos hombres dieron la vuelta para caminar de regreso hacia el otro extremo. Los eliminó perfectamente—uno justo después del otro- con uno desplomándose al suelo debajo y otro cayendo ahí mismo en la plataforma.

"Adelante, adelante, adelante," les ordené, sacando mi arma y preparándola. "Impresionante trabajo, dulzura." Me volví hacia mí papá. "Tenemos que subir esos escalones y mover ese cuerpo antes de que alguien venga a revisar."

"Lo siento, Edward. Fue la única forma," Bella declaró al mismo tiempo que mi equipo llegó corriendo a las escaleras de metal.

"Maldición, fue muy buen trabajo, bebé," dije jadeando, tomando el siguiente tramo de escaleras tres escalones a la vez. "No es necesario que te disculpes. Solo vigila que no tengamos compañía."

"Por supuesto," dijo emocionada, y quería reír al escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. Mi chica se sentía satisfecha en ese momento, como debería de ser.

Di la vuelta hacia el siguiente grupo de escalones, saliendo hacia la plataforma de en medio. La puerta que teníamos como objetivo estaba al final. Me acerqué con cuidado y sin hacer ruido hacia el cuerpo del guardia. Con un rápido empujón, cayó a los ventisqueros en el suelo.

"Problema resuelto, dulzura," le dije.

"¡Ocúltense!" Ordenó, y los tres nos pegamos contra los tubos y el armazón de metal.

El viento arrancó la puerta de la mano de alguien, azotándola hacia atrás, pero antes de que pudiera cerrarla, él ya estaba cayendo al suelo debajo.

"Gracias, amor," le susurré, haciéndole una seña a papá con mi barbilla.

Él y Alec cubrieron la puerta mientras yo miraba dentro. El pasillo estaba completamente blanco, las luces fluorescentes casi cegadoras.

"Muy bien, Emmett," susurré. "Haz tu magia."

El trabajo de Emmett era cortar la electricidad. Todo este edificio estaba quemando un par de generadores en el piso superior. Sabíamos que si cortábamos la electricidad, haría que entraran en pánico, pero nosotros teníamos la ventaja con las gafas de visión nocturna.

Pegando mi espalda contra la entrada, me puse mis gafas, esperando que Alec y mi papá hicieran lo mismo. El suave zumbido de los generadores apenas se notaba con el aire de la tormenta de nieve, pero cuando se apagaron, el silencio fue ensordecedor. Y el cegador color verde que mostraban las luces dentro en seguida se atenuó a algo mucho más fácil de manejar.

"Atención, atención, atención," Alice repitió. "Acaban de dispersarlos. Bueno, a unos cuantos, de todos modos. Flojos imbéciles. Hay dos cuerpos calientes dirigiéndose hacia ustedes, Mickey."

"En ello," Mickey replicó.

"No, Mick, yo me encargo," Jasper dijo arrastrando las palabras. "Regresa."

"Entendido," le respondió.

No podía ver ese lado, pero confiaba en que Jasper lo manejaría. Y eso fue lo que hizo. No creo haber dado dos pasos en el pasillo desierto antes de que informara a Mickey y Emmett que tenían luz verde para entrar.

"Edward," Rose me llamó. "Tu lado está despejado al entrar. No hay movimiento."

"Entendido," susurré.

Papá, Alec, y yo tomamos el pasillo despacio y en silencio, solo deteniéndonos cuando llegaban voces a nuestros oídos. Y por los tonos amortiguados, se escuchaba que venían del final del pasillo. Llegamos a una conexión en el pasillo, y el cañón de mi arma se encontró directamente con el rostro de Mickey. Ella simplemente sonrió y la apartó de un manotazo.

Usando señales con las manos, les dije que se separaran. El área principal de alojamiento tenía dos entradas. Íbamos a entrar por los dos lados. Pero aquí es donde necesitaba más a Alice

"Duendecillo," susurré, preparándome patear la puerta para entrar.

"Edward, escucha. No puedes entrar usando toda la artillería. No puedo distinguir un cuerpo caliente de otro. Podrías matar a Boris o Nicholas." Cuando murmuré que le había escuchado, continuó. "¿Podría sugerirte un disco destellante? Pueden verlos, pero ellos a ustedes no."

Alec me golpeó el hombro con el dorso de su mano, dándome dos discos. Asintió de acuerdo, pero también me dio una pequeña cámara. Poniéndome de cuclillas, la deslicé debajo de la puerta.

Me quité las gafas, estudiando la escena que se reproducía en la cámara. Alec habló tan bajito que casi no pude escucharlo mientras miraba por encima de mi hombro.

"Arrójalos directamente hacia el frente. Hay un grupo en medio—diría que sentados a la mesa. Hay un par a un costado a tu derecha… muy probablemente en un sofá o a lo largo de la pared," informó. "Los dos a un costado… muéstralos de nuevo. Uno de ellos podría ser Boris."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba al escuchar su estimación, pero tenía razón. Dos hombres sentados uno a lado del otro, y uno estaba atado y amordazado.

"Les comunico," Rose declaró. "Que tienen un grupo de fuentes de calor un nivel encima de ustedes, y ahí es de dónde le uranio está trasmitiendo."

"Bueno, esta mierda acaba de ponerse tremendamente difícil," murmuré, sacando otra vez la cámara y guardándola en mi mochila al alejarme de la puerta. "Em, tu puerta está justo al otro lado de la mía. No apuntes a nada cerca de la pared a tu izquierda… mi derecha. ¿Entendido?"

"Diez-cuatro," susurró. "Vamos a encender la luz de la cocina, y seguro las cucarachas se van a dispersar…"

"No jodas," dije con un suspiro. "Bella, J, atrapen cualquier cosa que salga de este edificio, sobre todo si llevan cargando algo… y joder, _nadie_ logra llegar al maldito bote. ¿Quedó claro?"

Los dos respondieron veloz y afirmativamente.

"¿Los discos destellantes primero?" Emmett preguntó.

"Demonios sí," siseé, señalando con mi barbilla a Alec que abriera la puerta de una patada. "¡En tres, dos… uno!"

Alec pateó con fuerza, y la puerta cedió. Ni siquiera miré dentro; solo deslicé los dos discos por el suelo, pegando mi espalda contra la pared del pasillo. Volviéndome a poner mis gafas, hice una mueca al escuchar el pop-pop-pop de mis discos y los de Emmett explotando, casi simultáneamente. Los destellos eran cegadores con las gafas, pero no duró mucho. La habitación estalló en varios idiomas diferentes y muebles fueron volcados. Papá se posicionó en el pasillo, arrodillado y apuntando hacia la puerta.

"¡Todos al suelo!" Emmett ordenó, disparando una ruidosa serie de balas hacia el techo. "¡Vamos! ¡Abajo! Si no hablan mi idioma, tal vez se les acabó la puta suerte."

Algún tonto decidió probarlo—o no hablaba inglés – y levantó el arma. Ninguno de nosotros lo pensó dos veces, derribando a cada hombre con un arma con varios tiros.

"Despejado," Mickey y Alec dijeron al mismo tiempo que Emmett empujaba a un cabrón o dos con su bota.

"¡Carlisle!" Escuché a mi derecha, y papá corrió hacia Boris, que no se veía muy bien.

Estaba solo, sentado contra la pared, y al parecer, la otra persona que había estado sentado con él era algún tipo de guardia. Ese tipo yacía con el resto de sus amigos. Sacando mi cuchillo, corté las ataduras de Boris en sus tobillos y muñecas. Estaba pálido, sudoroso, y temblando.

"Boris, ¿estás bien?" Le pregunté, revisando sus ojos y su pulso. No pude encontrar una marca en él.

"Sí, sí… solo cansado. Hay más… hay una bodega… la caja…" Dijo con un resuello, pero se aferraba a papá con tenacidad. Señaló el techo encima de nosotros.

Sonreí con tristeza al escuchar que corrían aterrorizados, con gritos y maldiciones. "Papá, si quieres a este tipo, te sugiero que levantes tu trasero y vengas conmigo. Emmett, Mickey, lleven a Boris a uno de los botes. Infórmenle a Jasper antes de que salgan por esas malditas puertas. Es probable que los mate a todos."

Jasper se rio entre dientes, pero no dijo nada más.

Emmett, el fuerte bastardo que era, simplemente se inclinó y puso a Boris de pie, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo. Antes de que papá y yo pudiéramos irnos, Boris agarró la chaqueta de papá.

"Los mantuve alejados del chico británico tanto como pude, pero Stefan sospechaba desde el principio. Me temo que me he vuelto muy viejo para esta mierda, Cullen," susurró, sonriendo un poco, pero el hombre estaba débil.

"Tú y yo, Zukov. Cuando terminemos, nos relajaremos con una bebida, ¿sí?"

"Sí, claro," Boris murmuró, y esa mierda no sonó muy bien para mí, pero no dije nada. Mi papá no era estúpido; también podía verlo.

"Vámonos," le dije, señalando hacia la puerta. Volviéndome hacia Emmett, le dije. "Tengan cuidado con él. Vigilen sus alrededores."

"Sí, Ed. Te escuché," Em resopló, prácticamente cargando a Boris hacia el pasillo.

Alec tomó la delantera al subir las escaleras hacia el siguiente nivel. Nos mantuvimos cerca de su espalda mientras Emmett le informaba a Jasper que iba a salir. También podía escuchar a Bella atrapando a un par de hombres tratando de escapar.

La puerta no estaba completamente cerrada cuando llegamos a la cima de los escalones, pero tomé la oportunidad para apresurarme hacia el otro lado, preparándome para echar un vistazo dentro.

"Edward, están en la ubicación de rastreo del uranio," Rose informó por los auriculares. "Hay un hombre justo al otro lado de la pared en la que estás, hay otro en la pared al otro lado de Alec, y hay movimiento—mucho movimiento. Parece que alguien está caminado de un lado al otro. En definitiva, hay un total de seis cuerpos dentro de la habitación. El problema es… que no sabemos cuál de ellos es Nicholas Gruber."

No podía responderle o me atraparían, no es que no estuvieran atemorizados al escuchar el sonido de disparos. Podía escucharlo en siseos dándose instrucciones unos a otros. El problema era que estábamos ciegos al entrar. Usando señales con las manos, hice un plan con Alec. Íbamos a eliminar a los dos guardias en la puerta y usaríamos uno como escudo. Sin embargo, tendría que cambiar mi Sig por mi Glock para terminar con esta mierda.

Mi papá se arrodilló, apuntando hacia la habitación. Despacio y con cuidado metí mi mano, cubriendo la boca del guardia y sacándolo de la habitación al mismo tiempo que Alec pateaba la puerta estrellándola en la cara del guardia. Golpeó al cabrón con tanta fuerza que se desplomó en la esquina.

"¡No se acerquen más!" Gritó una voz.

"No te muevas cabrón," siseé en el oído del guardia, apuntando mi Glock debajo de su barbilla. Nos hice pasar por la puerta, sonriendo a la vista frente a mí.

Había dos hombres parados al fondo de la habitación. George Stefan estaba de pie frente a mi puñetera caja, solo que él tenía su propio escudo: Nicholas Gruber.

"Mata a los extras," le ordené a Alec

Se escucharon dos tiros, y los dos al fondo de la habitación estaban eliminados, dejando a un muy nervioso Stefan sosteniendo a un Nicholas bastante calmado.

"Mátalo. Él no importa," dijo Stefan, señalando con su barbilla al hombre que yo sujetaba.

"Lindo jefe el que tienes, pendejo," murmuré, rodando los ojos.

Papá y Alec entraron despacio en la habitación, y ellos también habían cambiado sus rifles automáticos por sus pistolas, las dos apuntando en dirección a Stefan. Y siguieron moviéndose despacio, separándose, esencialmente rodeándolo.

"¡Lo mataré!" Amenazó, tirando del percutor de su arma en la sien de Nicholas.

"De acuerdo," Alec se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia. "No conocemos a este tipo. Solo vinimos por la caja, Stefan."

Cuando Stefan se dio cuenta de quién era el otro hombre en la habitación, sus ojos se estrecharon. "¿Cullen?" Preguntó. "Pensé… ¡se supone que estarías muerto!"

"Mmm, me temo que no," papá canturreó. "Sabes que no saldrás de esto con vida, George. Tengo que llevarme esa caja."

"¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto vale está mierda?!" Gritó, empujando la caja con su pie.

"No cincuenta millones," Alec lo provocó con una sonrisa. "Tu comprador norcoreano se arrepintió. No quieren tener nada que ver con esto. Esta mierda está muy buscada ahora. Nunca la venderás."

Stefan hizo una mueca, su ira aumentando, pero tomé la oportunidad para tirar del gatillo, dejando caer a su guardia a mis pies.

Apunté mi Glock a la cabeza de Stefan. "Hay tres armas apuntando a tu cabeza, Stefan. Las probabilidades son, que alguien va a dar al blanco. Aléjate de la caja. Nos la llevaremos, ya sea que te guste o no."

Mi mirada se posó en Nicholas, que estaba forcejeando con el brazo de Stefan alrededor de su cuello para respirar. Sin embargo, sus ojos miraron más allá de nosotros, abriéndose solo lo suficiente para hacerme mirar. El guardia que Alec había noqueado estaba despertando, sacando su arma. Le disparé tres tiros al tipo, y cuatro más explotaron dentro de la pequeña habitación.

Cuando volví a dar la vuelta, Nicholas estaba retorciéndose en el suelo junto a Stefan, que tenía dos tiros en medio de la frente.

"Maldición," gruñí, arrodillándome junto al hombre. "¿Qué tan malo?"

"Maldita sea," Nicholas gruñó, sujetando su bíceps. "Supongo que podría ser peor."

Sonriendo, arranqué un pedazo de la camisa de Stefan, atándolo alrededor de su brazo. "Mi nombre es Cullen. Eleazar nos envió."

"Sí, eso pensé." Se incorporó con un poco de ayuda de mi parte, recargándose contra la pared. "Me alegra que haya terminado. Ese era un completo bastardo," dijo con un suspiro, permitiéndome ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

"Vas a desangrarte. Tenemos que movernos," le advertí. "¿Puedes caminar?"

"Sí, estoy bien," dijo con un suspiro, tomando mi mano. "Gracias."

"Vamos. Puedes agradecerme cuando te llevemos a algún lugar para curar eso," le dije, haciéndola una seña con mi barbilla a Alec para que me ayudara con la caja.

Bajamos al siguiente nivel, y los detuve justo antes de salir por las puertas. "Dulzura, vamos a salir. No dispares, cariño. Eso realmente sería una mierda."

"Entendido," dijo con una risita absolutamente adorable. "¿Todos están bien?"

"Tengo a un hombre herido, amor. Solo espera en el bote, ¿entendido?"

"Diez-cuatro."

El clima se había apaciguado de nieve a una puta lluvia realmente fría, pero bajamos hacia el bote.

"¡Jazz, repórtate!"

"¡Tengo un problema!" Gritó, pero estaba contando. "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… ¡ _respira_!"

"Eddie, tenemos que llegar rápidamente con Finn. A Boris le está dando un infarto. Se desplomó justo cuando llegábamos a la costa. Apenas acabamos de lograr que respire," Mickey informó.

"¡Entonces, váyanse! Iremos justo detrás de ustedes," gruñí, colocando la caja dentro de nuestro bote.

"Entendido," respondió.

Bella era un maldito regalo para la vista cuando me di la vuelta. "Escuchaste."

"Sí," dijo, metiéndose al bote, seguida de Alec y mi papá. Sacó el _kit_ de primeros auxilios, haciendo que Nicholas se sentara junto a ella. "Hola, soy Bella."

"Un placer," dijo él, su acento británico acentuado y bajo. "¿Siempre vienes preparada?"

"Uh… sí," bufó, rodando los ojos. "Nunca sé con estos hombres. Al menos puedo poner presión en ese brazo hasta que lleguemos al barco."

Me senté frente al motor, encendiéndolo y riendo entre dientes en su dirección, pero ella me ignoró. "Tu confianza es abrumadora, dulzura."

Esbozó una sonrisa. "Cierra la boca, Edward. Necesito salir de este frío."

"Y tenemos que llegar a Boris," mi papá añadió, pero sus voz no sonó tan confiada.

"Entendido," le dije, arrancando a través del agua. Mis ojos se posaron en la caja a mis pies, y solté un largo suspiro de alivio porque al fin estaba en las manos correctas. Permanentemente.

* * *

 **(1) Jack Frost (también conocido como el Padre Invierno o Jack Frío) es una figura élfica legendaria perteneciente al folclore del norte de Europa; se cree que este mito proviene de los anglosajones y nórdicos. Su trabajo consiste en hacer que caiga nieve o crear las condiciones típicas de invierno, de las heladas y de morder en la nariz y dedos de los pies en ese clima, colorear el follaje en otoño y dejar escarcha en las ventanas en invierno.**

* * *

 _ **Pobre Boris, esperemos que logre sobrevivir. Al menos no fue otro del equipo el que salió herido, ¿no creen? Aunque Boris se había ganado un lugar especial por haberlos ayudado. Al fin, lograron su objetivo, tienen el uranio en sus manos y mataron a Stefan, y aunque no es el único que trafica con armas, como diría Carlisle, un pendejo menos es un pendejo menos jijijiji. Pero… todavía no salen de esa isla, ¿será que ya pasó el peligro? ¿Qué ya terminaron con todos? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo y que fue de Boris. Y a ustedes, ¿qué les gustó de este capítulo? Como siempre estaré esperando sus comentarios, ya son pocos los capis que quedan y depende de ustedes que los terminemos pronto. Recuerden que un gracias no cuesta, nada ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Berenicee, jemc18, odi19, erizo ikki, tulgarita, Jemmy, Shikara65, debynoe, Kabum, lagie, Sharkey, DenniChavez, Yoliki, Sthefani NGO, Pera l.t, Angel twilighter, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lauritacullenswan, YessyVL13, Pam Malfoy Black, eliroso, EmDreams Hunter, glow0718, LicetSalvatore, beakis, Antonia, Tecupi, Manligrez, cary, Srher Evans, Adriu, Sully YM, Lunita Black27, Ericastelo, bbluelilas, SandraSance, Pili, Maribel, lizdayanna, injoa, ValeWhitlockGrey, Mafer, Jazmin Li, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo la traduzco.

 **Y, ¿quién más podría ser mi Beta? Solo ella me soporta :P Gracias a Erica Castelo por seguir conmigo.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 20

 **BELLA**

"Edward, todavía hay movimiento en esa isla," Rose declaró justo cuando llegábamos al barco de Finn.

"Aw, joder," siseó Edward, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Entendido, Rose. Dame un segundo."

Atamos el bote a un lado del de Jasper, y Edward en seguida su puso en acción.

"¡Papá! Sube y arroja algo de soga. Tenemos que ayudar a Nicholas a subir a cubierta. No hay forma de que pueda trepar," ordenó. "Luego voy a regresar… a hacerme cargo de quién quede."

Carlisle se levantó velozmente de su asiento, trepando por un costado.

Nicholas dio un respingo cuando apliqué más presión en su hombro, pero miré a Edward. "No lo digas," gruñó, sacudiendo su cabeza profusamente. "No es necesario regresar. Solo hay un bote. Solo tenemos que destruirlo. Está atracado en la parte superior del lado este de la isla."

La soga cayó con un golpe sordo a un costado del bote de caucho en el que estábamos. Edward la aseguró debajo de los brazos de Nicholas, dándole un tirón para alertar a Carlisle.

"No tienes que subirme. Solo evitar que me caiga. Mis piernas y mi brazo derecho todavía funcionan," instruyó.

Edward sonrió con suficiencia, diciéndole eso a Carlisle por el auricular al mismo tiempo que apoyaba a Nicholas contra la escalera. "Arriba." Se volvió hacia mí, agarrando mi cintura. "Tú sigues, dulzura."

"No vas a volver solo, Edward," le dije con brusquedad, señalando la escalera. "Me importa una mierda quién queda. Tú primero."

Se ensancharon sus fosas nasales, pero suspiró profundo. "Rose," gruñó por la radio. "¿Dónde está ese movimiento?"

"En el lado oeste de la isla. Parece ser un muelle," respondió.

"¿Ya llegaron al bote?" Preguntó.

"No, se mueven despacio, así que tienes tiempo para alcanzarlos," declaró.

"¡Edward!" Finn gritó por encima de nosotros. Cuando los dos miramos hacia arriba, dijo, "Sube. Voy a dar vuelta en esa dirección. De todos modos tenemos que dirigirnos hacia allá."

Edward asintió, subiéndome a la escalera. Me apresuré a subir a la cima, donde Carlisle me esperaba para pasarme por encima de la baranda. Edward venía justo detrás de mí.

"¿Qué tan cerca puedes llevarnos?" Le pregunté a Finn.

"Bastante cerca, Bella, pero no lo suficientemente cerca para que llegues a la costa. ¿Qué estás pensando?" Preguntó mientras Paul aseguraba los botes a un costado de la cubierta.

"Solo llévame hacia allá. Tengo una idea." Una vez que nos dejó, me volví hacia Edward. "Necesito mi arco y unas cuatro flechas. Están en la cabina. Encuéntrame en la proa." Me giré hacia Carlisle. "Sé que quieres ver cómo está Boris, pero necesito tu ayuda. Necesito algunos trapos y algo inflamable."

"¡Lo tengo!" Paul ofreció. "Ven conmigo."

Me condujo a la puerta lateral de una bodega, abriéndola. Dentro estaban lo que parecían ser herramientas y partes de repuesto, y olía a aceite y combustible. Agarró unos cuantos trapos limpios y luego me dio una pequeña lata de líquido para encender fuego y un encendedor de su bolsillo.

"Perfecto. Gracias," le dije rodeándolo apresurada, pero podía escucharlo siguiéndome.

Edward ya estaba donde lo necesitaba. El sonido del motor del barco rugía a nuestro alrededor cuando empezamos a movernos.

"Rose, ¿dónde está nuestro hombre?" Pregunté, rasgando un trapo en cuatro tiras.

"En el muelle. Si van a moverse, tienen que hacerlo rápidamente. Están más cerca de lo que estaban, pero no lo bastante cerca," aconsejó.

"Diez-cuatro."

"Envuelve las tiras en las puntas," le dije a Edward, pero ya había empezado a copiar lo que estaba haciendo.

En menos de sesenta segundos, teníamos cuatro flechas preparadas, y Edward bañó las puntas en el líquido para encender fuego. Estábamos avanzando hacia el lado este de la isla, acelerando nuestro paso. Cuando acabábamos de pasar el punto en el que habíamos descendido al principio, un muelle y un yate muy impresionante empezaron a aparecer.

Edward agarró el encendedor, pero se acercó a mí, dándome una flecha sin nada. "Primero apunta a ese bote de combustible en la cubierta. Derrama esa mierda por todas partes. ¿Me entiendes, dulzura?"

Tomando la flecha, tiré hacia atrás, apuntando al tanque de cinco galones que estaba justo debajo de la baranda. Se escuchó golpe metálico cuando le dio, y un chorro delgado de gasolina salió, creando un charco a su alrededor.

Edward me dio la primera flecha con el trapo, y se la tendí para que la encendiera, lo que hizo. "Aquí vamos," declaré, mis ojos fijos en mi blanco: el centro de ese charco de gasolina ahora bastante grande.

Era difícil de apuntar con esa llama parpadeante en la punta de mi arma, pero hice lo mejor que pude. Echando el arco hacia atrás, apunté hacia la parte del fondo cerca del motor. La flecha le dio al blanco, envolviendo en seguida la parte de atrás del yate en llamas. Fijé la vista en el siguiente objetivo, la antena de satélite en la parte superior, que también resultó que era el techo justo encima del timón del barco. Eso sacó a un hombre de apariencia bastante débil de su escondite, pero pude ver que estaba herido mortalmente. El motor trató de encenderse en el yate, pero falló, y pude ver por qué… La mayor parte del motor estaba en llamas.

"Dile a Finn que lo ponga a toda marcha. Hay un bote más de gasolina o aceite, y ese y el motor están a punto de explotar," le dije a quién sea que fuera el hombre a mi lado, pero fue Paul el que dio la orden por su radio.

"Ahora, bebé," Edward me apresuró.

Soltando la flecha, dejé escapar un suspiro cuando dio en su objetivo. Agarré la baranda cuando Finn aceleró el motor. Estábamos a una distancia prudente cuando el bote, ahora completamente envuelto en llamas, explotó. Envió una bola de fuego al cielo, llevándose con ella el muelle y al hombre a bordo.

Edward se rio entre dientes, besando un costado de mi cabeza. "Mi bebé tiene un nuevo juguete," se burló contra mi piel, pero había un _sexy_ ronroneo mezclado en su tono.

"Mm, ciertamente," le dije con una sonrisa, besando sus labios. "Gracias por tu ayuda. Voy a ver cómo están Boris y Nicholas."

"Si hablas del viejo que los otros subieron a bordo, está estable, pero necesita un hospital," Paul, que había olvidado por completo que estaba aquí, habló. "Nos dirigimos a Svalbard. Es una provincia de Noruega, una isla al oeste de aquí. Nos tomará unas cuantas horas, pero Finn le dio al viejo algo de nitroglicerina. No sé del británico que trajeron con ustedes."

Asentí y empecé a alejarme de ellos dos, pero me detuve para volverme una vez más hacia Edward. "Supongo que El puede encontrarnos ahí."

"Sí, le mandaré un mensaje, dulzura," Edward concordó.

No di más que dos pasos antes de escuchar el comentario sarcástico de Paul. "Caramba, eres un bastardo dominado, ¿no es así, solecito?"

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se escuchó el inconfundible sonido de un puño golpeando carne, seguido rápidamente por un chasquido de cartílago y un gemido. Cuando me apresuré a regresar con Edward, estaba echando de nuevo su puño hacia atrás.

"Detente," gruñí, tirando del brazo de Edward.

Me di cuenta que Edward simplemente había estado esperando por una excusa para golpear a Paul, pero el pendejo pomposo parecía estar buscando pelea, y justo ahora—después de una misión—Edward con todo gusto se la daría. Estaba ahí parado con los puños cerrados, la línea de su mandíbula moviéndose cada vez que apretaba los dientes, y sus ojos eran fríos, letales.

"¿Estás loco?" Le pregunté al hombre con sangre escurriendo por su rostro, todo el tiempo empujando hacia atrás a mi muy encabronado esposo. "¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?"

Paul se puso de pie, y ahora estaba atrapada entre dos furiosos pitbulls, y ninguno de los dos parecía que fuera a retroceder.

"Puedo mostrarte lo que es ser un dominado, hijo de puta," Edward le advirtió en voz baja, señalando por encima de mi hombro.

"¡Edward!" Le dije con brusquedad, empujando con todas mis fuerzas contra él. "Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparnos por la opinión de alguien que importa una mierda." Le dije las tres últimas palabras con los dientes apretados, lanzando una mirada furiosa hacia Paul por encima de mi hombro.

Cuando miré de nuevo a Edward, seguía encabronado, pero sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en mi rostro. Le di una mirada significativa, deseando que se calmara de una puta vez. Eran dos hombres que estaban entrenados para luchar, para matar, y honestamente no quería ver quién salía vencedor. Aunque, siempre apostaría por Edward.

"Sí, _vamos_ , niño bonito," Paul lo provocó, usando el apodo de Mickey para Edward, pero fue el empujón que el pendejo le dio a mi esposo por encima de mi hombro lo que provocó que me moviera por instinto.

Agarré su brazo, retorciéndolo con fuerza, y doblé su muñeca hacia atrás tanto y con tanta fuerza como pude al mismo tiempo que mi rodilla se encontraba con su entrepierna. Paul cayó de rodillas.

"Voy a romperla, y entonces se te acabará la puta suerte en este barco," le dije, mi rostro a centímetros del suyo, y lo retorcí con más fuerza. "O… puedes alejarte de mi vista, sacarnos de esta isla, y te desharás de nosotros."

A estas alturas, la cubierta se había llenado con nuestro equipo y el de Paul. Todos nos estaban rodeando, y Jasper y Emmett estaban sonriendo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Finn se acercó a Paul, inclinándose sobre él. "¿Qué demonios te dije, Paul?" Le preguntó, echándome un vistazo rápido. "Debería dejar que lo haga. Carlisle te advirtió que no la subestimaras, y yo te dije que controlaras tu mierda. Ahora mírate… ¿mmm? Te tiene por las bolas."

Mickey, sin embargo, se acercó tranquilamente, portando una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Qué fue lo que hizo, Bells? ¿Y quién rompió su nariz?"

"Edward," le dije con un gesto de desdén, agarrando la muñeca de Paul con mucha más fuerza.

Sonrió, echando un vistazo por encima de mi hombro. "Pfff. Solo está pensando con su polla, Bellsy. Pequeños pensamientos, pero aun así…"

No pude contener mi risa, pero Paul se encabronó.

"Perra," Paul gruñó.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, Mickey agarró su nariz deforme, torciéndola solo lo suficiente para provocar que Paul gritara y las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

"Ah, ah, ah…" Le canturreó, poniendo su bota en su entrepierna. "No estás en posición de ofender a nadie, amigo." Se acercó más, sacudiendo la cabeza y chasqueando su lengua. "Deja de mirar, mantén la boca cerrada, y haz tu trabajo. Créeme cuando te digo que incluso si fueras el último hombre en la tierra, tu mierda no sería lo bastante hombre para el trabajo. Volvería con las mujeres."

Solté un resoplido, sacudiendo mi cabeza y soltando a Paul, y escuché risas a nuestro alrededor. Mickey muy probablemente le estaba diciendo la verdad, y ni siquiera me molesté en explicarle a él que comparándolo con Edward ni siquiera se le acercaba… bueno, en nada. Me di la vuelta para ver al hombre en cuestión bastante contrito cuando me miró a los ojos, pero sabía que seguía tenso, su temperamento pendiendo de un hilo.

"Ustedes dos necesitan permanecer alejados el uno del otro." Levanté mi mano cuando Edward abrió la boca para discutir. "Lo entiendo. Lo hago. Pero no quiero tener que explicarle a Eleazar la desaparición de uno de sus agentes. Eso no sería bueno, sobre todo porque él los envió para ayudarnos."

Edward sonrió con suficiencia, pero afortunadamente controló su boca. Simplemente asintió.

Miré a Carlisle. "¿Cómo está Boris?"

"Estable, pero necesita un hospital. Estamos a unas horas de distancia."

"¿Y Nicholas?" Pregunté, rodando los ojos cuando nadie supo responder. Simplemente me alejé, preparándome para las sensaciones que tenía cuando bajaba a la cocina.

"Tiene muy buenos movimientos, señorita Bella," Nicholas murmuró, mirándome con cautela. Cuando le di una mirada extraña, señaló hacia la ventana de la cocina, que le daba una perfecta vista de lo que acababa de pasar.

"Gracias," le susurré, sentándolo en una silla. Se quitó su chaqueta, pero su camiseta estaba rasgada. "Alguien te limpió."

"Yo, pero no muy bien, en realidad," respondió. "Estaban algo ocupados con el caballero mayor." Iba a preguntarle, pero levantó su mano. "Él está bien. Lo pusieron cómodo en una cama de la enfermería." Cuando sostuve la venda, añadió, "Sí, si no le importa."

Me quité el grueso abrigo, levantando la vista cuando poco a poco empezó a entrar gente a la cocina, pero volví con Nicholas. Le ayudé a quitarse la camiseta, arrojándola a la basura. Mirando su herida, pude ver que la bala había atravesado la parte superior de su bíceps. La conversación inició a nuestro alrededor, pero me concentré en él.

"No hay bala," le dije en voz baja, limpiando dos heridas abiertas. "Se puede decir que tuviste suerte. Cuando lleguemos a la isla nos van a llevar a—"

"Al hospital no," me suplicó, mirándome. "Solo… cúreme lo mejor que pueda. ¿Por favor?"

"Necesitas puntadas," argumenté.

"Entonces, adelante." Me indicó que lo hiciera con el brazo que no estaba herido.

Bufé una carcajada. "No será agradable, pero puedo hacer el trabajo."

Hizo un gesto hacia su pecho desnudo, donde había una cantidad considerable de cicatrices y moretones. "No voy a ganar ningún concurso de belleza, señorita Bella."

Riendo bajito, me puse a trabajar, usando los conocimientos básicos que Esme me había enseñado. En realidad, él podría ganar un concurso o dos. Era guapo, su acento inglés solo incrementaba su carisma. Tenía cabello castaño claro, ojos grises, y largas pestañas. Tenía un temperamento tranquilo—todo lo opuesto a Paul, que exudaba hostilidad. Y era un bastardo rudo, porque soportó las puntadas como un campeón, incluso sin nada para anestesiar.

"¿Dónde aprendió cómo pelear?" Me preguntó, haciendo una mueca cuando le di otra puntada.

"Fui entrenada en el FBI," le dije, sonriendo cuando sus cejas se elevaron. "Simplemente no me gradué en Quántico. Todo lo demás, me lo enseñó mi esposo."

Nicholas se echó a reír, inclinándose alrededor de mí para ver a Edward sonriendo antes de beber de una taza de café. Estaba sentado con su papá y Jasper, viéndose bastante engreído al escuchar esa declaración. De hecho, todo ellos se veían muy pagados de sí mismos en ese momento.

"¿Hubiera roto su brazo?" Me preguntó, señalando a Paul, que al parecer habían conseguido que alguien pusiera el cartílago de vuelta a su lugar. Ahora solo tenía una nariz ensangrentada con una bolsa de hielo, aunque su ojo ya se estaba poniendo morado. Se veía como un niño haciendo un puchero.

"Tal vez," le dije con una risa entrecortada, pero no con humor. "Lo más probable es que fuera por accidente. Mi reacción a que alguien me toque sin mi permiso es… rápida, y desafortunadamente, fuera de mi control," declaré de forma bastante críptica, haciendo una mueca al pensarlo. "Extendió su mano por encima de mí, y reaccioné. Lo hubiera hecho con casi cualquiera en este bote sin pensarlo."

Toda la cocina se quedó en silencio al escuchar mi declaración, excepto por el sonido de Tex en la estufa. Estaba ocupado cocinando, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Alec le ayudaba.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar lo que me había pasado, desvié la atención hacia él. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste encubierto?"

"Tres años," Nicholas suspiró con cansancio. "Tres miserables años de mierda. Disculpe…"

Riéndome entre dientes, le dije, "No te preocupes. Los hombres detrás de mí no son precisamente niños del coro."

Se rio, asintiendo ligeramente, pero continuó. "Comenzó muy sencillo. Se suponía que solo reuniría una lista de los clientes de George Stefan, pero luego quisieron que continuara, sobre todo cuando escucharon sobre cierto uranio que estaba por hacerse disponible," explicó. "Las cosas se volvieron una locura cuando Stefan le jugó chueco a Vladimir Stahl. Y ahora, asumo que con la intervención de Estados Unidos, mi investigación se fue al infierno."

"Tu gente nos pidió que te sacáramos," Finn respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. "Aunque, no podíamos tocar el lugar dónde estabas."

"Perfecto," suspiró otra vez, sonriendo cuando terminé de vendar su brazo. "Estoy listo para ir a casa. Extraño Londres." Le echó un vistazo a su hombro, flexionando sus dedos despacio. "Gracias."

"Mmmm," murmuré, volviendo a poner el _kit_ de primeros auxilios sobre la mesa después de empacarlo. "Todavía digo que deberían revisártelo, pero estoy acostumbrada a los hombres tercos, así que… haz lo que quieras."

Sonrió cuando los chicos en mi equipo—incluyendo a mi esposo y mi suegro—estallaron en carcajadas.

"Muy bien, hora de comer," Tex dijo desde el otro lado de la encimera. "Mickey, Bella… las damas primero. El resto de ustedes pendejos pueden esperar."

Hubo bromas y burlas, pero todos los hombres permitieron que Mickey y yo pasáramos primero, aunque Edward estaba justo detrás de mí en la línea para recibir un plato.

"¿Estás bien, dulzura?" Me preguntó al oído. Cuando asentí, besó la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. "Cuando lleguemos a Svalbard, el avión de mi papá nos llevará a casa después de que instale a Boris en un hospital. Ya hizo la llamada, cariño. ¿Está bien?"

Asentí otra vez. "Está bien. ¿Y El?"

"Se reunirá con nosotros en el hotel en el que Alice ya nos registró," me dijo.

Mirándolo a los ojos, pude ver que quería decirme más, pero no lo hizo, y probablemente fue porque estábamos rodeados por ruidoso parloteo y gente hambrienta.

De modo que besé sus labios, susurrando. "Me lo dices más tarde."

Sonrió con suficiencia. "Sí, señora."

 **~oOo~**

Svalbard estaba bonito. No había duda de ello. Al parecer, era una locación turística para esquiadores, de modo que el hotel en que Alice nos puso a todos era de verdad hermoso, con cálidas chimeneas de piedra, gruesas vigas de madera, y ventanas con vista a los árboles y montañas.

La isla en sí no era más grande que el estado de Virginia. El puerto en el que habíamos atracado estaba ubicado en una bahía en el lado occidental de la isla, y afortunadamente, el hospital había estado cerca.

Salí de la ducha, sintiéndome mil veces mejor. Estaba en tierra firme, fuera de ese maldito barco, y caliente por primera vez en lo que parecía haber sido una semana, pero que en realidad, solo fueron unos cuantos días.

Cepillé mi cabello, me puse unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta sin mangas y salí a la habitación. Sonreí a la vista en la cama. Edward estaba tumbado, sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, provocando que se subiera su camiseta negra mostrando su estómago. Sin embargo, sus ojos, miraban al techo sin ver.

"No pensé que ya hubieras regresado," le dije, dejando caer mi maleta en la silla.

"Boris está en cirugía de emergencia," me respondió en voz baja. "Papá todavía está allí. Quiere esperar antes de irnos."

"Bueno, es lo justo, Edward," le dije, conectando mi teléfono al cargador.

"Lo sé," suspiró, y cuando lo miré sus ojos seguían todos mis movimientos. "Solo quiero que termine esta mierda."

"Lo está," repliqué, parándome junto a él. "Terminó. Bueno, lo estará cuando Finn le dé esa caja a Eleazar."

"Eso ya se hizo también. El está en el hospital con papá," respondió, sus ojos recorriéndome.

"Excelente, entonces todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar noticias de la cirugía de Boris," le dije, inclinándome para besar sus labios. "Desde luego no puedo quejarme de quedarme aquí."

Sonrió contra mis labios, y me aparté un poco, pero su mano se deslizó a su estómago antes de bajar más para acomodarse. Ya estaba parcialmente duro, y lo acomodó desde el pliegue de su cadera casi hasta la cintura de sus _jeans._

Sonriéndole con suficiencia, no pude contenerme de tomarle el pelo, "Bueno, eso no necesitó mucho."

"Contigo nunca es necesario, dulzura," dijo riéndose entre dientes, sonriendo cuando capturé sus manos y las sostuve por encima de su cabeza. "Pero…"

Sonriendo, le levanté una ceja. "¿Pero qué?"

Con un sonriente mordisco a su labio inferior, se movió velozmente, y chillé cuando me encontré sujeta debajo de él en medio de la cama. Olía al aire frío de afuera, con el aire del océano todavía adherido a su ropa, y su aroma a madera se hizo notar, recordándome el confort y el hogar.

Soltando una risita, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. "¿ _Pero_?" Insistí, esperando a que terminara lo que tenía en su mente.

"P-Pero… v-vestida a-así," tartamudeó con dulzura, su fuerte muslo deslizándose entre los míos. "Vestida así, oliendo tan dulce, me recuerdas esa primera noche en la casa de seguridad en la montaña."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba. "Te refieres a la primera noche en que me quedé en tu habitación."

"Sí," ronroneó, asintiendo ligeramente antes de rozar sus labios con los míos. Su rostro esbozó una hermosa sonrisa. "Me despertaste en el sofá, ¿recuerdas? Tratando de decirme que serías una compañera de cuarto muy decente."

Me eché a reír en voz baja, tomando su rostro entre mis manos. "Creo que fui muy honesta."

Se rio entre dientes. "Hemos estado casado por ocho años, amor. Creo que lo de ser compañera de cuarto te sale perfecto. Y honestamente no me hubiese importado si eras sucia o no." Nos rodó otra vez, solo que esta vez, se colocó contra la pila de almohadas en el cabecera y me guio para que me pusiera a horcajadas en su regazo. "Te tenía en mi regazo de esta forma, y habías tenido un día de mierda… fue tu primer ataque de pánico real. No quería joderla o asustarte o lastimarte. Me moría del miedo, Bella, pero supe… _justo en ese momento_ … q-que ha-haría l-lo q-que s-sea s-solo p-para q-quedarme c-contigo."

Acercándome, besé su frente antes de presionar mis labios a los suyos. Sus manos estaban por todas partes, como lo habían estado en el sofá de su habitación hace tanto tiempo, pero su beso, sus labios, su lengua eran las del hombre enérgico que me volvía loca de deseo.

Me eché hacia atrás, agarrando su camiseta, y me permitió quitársela. "Ves, esto es lo que recuerdo," le dije en broma, pasando mis manos extendidas por su pecho desnudo. "Recuerdo haber pensado que eras algo hermoso, y tenía tantas ganas de jugar contigo. Bueno, eso y el jodidamente increíble orgasmo que me diste."

Se echó a reír otra vez, acercándose para besar mi cuello. "Dos, bebé. Hice que te corrieras dos veces… sin siquiera tocarte."

"Dios, lo sé," gemí, mis ojos rodando dentro de mi cabeza mientras su lengua hacía cosas justo detrás de mi oreja que provocaron que mi cuerpo lo ansiara. "Y las cosas que dijiste que me harías…"

Su sonrisa era perversa contra mi cuello. "Creo que fui bastante honesto," repitió mi declaración de antes, lo que me hizo reír.

"Sí, lo fuiste," le dije, agarrando su rostro de manera que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.

El verde tenía motas doradas de la chimenea detrás de nosotros. Sus cejas se arrugaron un poco, y había tensión en su mandíbula que probablemente no se relajaría hasta que estuviéramos en casa. Pero a través de todo eso, estaba la misma mirada que me había dado desde el principio, como si yo fuera el centro absoluto de su universo.

"Todo esto por unas aburridas pijamas a cuadros," le dije en broma, besando sus labios.

Sacudió su cabeza, su rostro poniéndose serio después de nuestras bromas. "Aburridas no. Y algunas veces, es simplemente la forma en que hueles, el jabón que usas o lo que sea. Me hacía desearte entonces, incluso cuando no podía tocarte de la forma en que quería. M-Me v-vuelve m-malditamente l-loco a-ahora p-porque p-puedo."

"Por favor." Fue lo único que pude decir con esa honesta confesión que me acababa de dar.

Recordé con total claridad la noche de la que estábamos hablando. Recordé la simple necesidad y deseo de estar con Edward, pero la incapacidad de hacer en verdad lo que los dos queríamos. También recordé las lágrimas y deseos por algo "normal".

Lo que más recordaba de todo, fue encontrar lo que se convirtió en nuestra normalidad, hasta que vencí cada uno de mis miedos.

Despacio, me quitó mi camiseta, y Edward me echó hacia atrás con delicadeza, besando cada cicatriz que podía o no podía ver. Besó los puntos que me tenían riendo y retorciéndome en su agarre firme, y luego besó las áreas que me hacían gritar su nombre y suplicar por más. Y todavía no estábamos completamente desnudos.

No fue sino hasta que fui despojada de mis pijamas y estaba desnuda debajo de él que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Me estaba dando todo lo que había dicho en la oscura habitación esa noche en la cabaña de la montaña. Me estaba besando por todas partes: mi boca, con lengüetazos largos y lánguidos; mis pezones, rozándolos con sus dientes solo para oírme jadear; y el interior de mis muslos, sonriendo cuando traté de forzarlo dónde más lo necesitaba. Pero en lugar de sucumbir, me puso sobre mi estómago y empezó sobre mis hombros.

Manos fuertes y callosas agarraron mi trasero, amasándolo, estirándolo, golpeándolo con la suficiente ligereza para hacerme soltar un chillido, pero ansiar más. Apoyando una mano a un lado de mi cabeza, sus dedos me penetraron por detrás, su voz letal en mi oído al mismo tiempo que mis caderas se levantaban de la cama, buscando más.

"Me encanta ponerte así de mojada, bebé," susurró, dejando un beso con la boca abierta en mi hombro. "Córrete en mi mano, dulzura. Muéstrame lo que te hago…"

Dentro y fuera, sus dedos se curvearon muy adentro, deslizándose ocasionalmente sobre y alrededor de mi clítoris. Estaba a punto de correrme cuando el calor de su cuerpo dejó mi espalda. Mis caderas fueron levantadas de manera que ahora estaba sobre mis rodillas, y grité cuando su boca remplazó a sus dedos. Besó mi coño como besaba mi boca—de forma prolongada, lenta, profunda—hasta que su boca se prendió de mi clítoris, y entonces me derrumbé debajo de él, mis manos aferrándose al cubrecama mientras una de las suyas dejaba caricias reconfortantes en medio de mi espalda.

El sonido inconfundible de su cierre me sacó de mi estupor, y me rodé sobre mi espalda, extendiéndole mis brazos. Se quitó sus _jeans_ negros y subió en mí, colocándose entre mis piernas.

Agarré cada lado de su rostro y lo besé. Sabía a mí, pero no me importó. Bajando su mano, subió más mi pierna para que rodeara su cintura, deslizándose lenta y deliciosamente dentro de mí.

"Joder," susurró, sus ojos cerrándose con fuerza mientras todo su cuerpo se ponía tenso por los deseos de dar una estocada. "Esa noche te deseaba justo así, dulzura."

"Créeme, yo también," respondí entre mi aliento, tragando grueso simplemente por lo dulce que era, por lo honesto que podía ser cuando se trataba de nuestra relación. Estaba agradecida de que no hubiese cambiado con el paso de los años.

Sus ojos se abrieron para mirarme. "No estoy arrepentido. De nada de lo que hemos pasado. Lo haría de nuevo. En un puto segundo."

Sonriendo, lo besé otra vez. "Te amo, Edward."

"Dulzura, también te amo. Y voy a hacer que te quedes en esta cama tanto como pueda," gruñó provocadoramente en mi cuello. "Joder, te sientes muy bien."

Cuando empezó a moverse despacio, mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre la cama, y supe que lo decía en serio.

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

Le di una propina a la chica que entregó el servicio a la habitación. No hablaba ni una palabra en inglés, pero me miró con los ojos como platos desde la entrada. No había forma de saber lo que vio: mi pecho desnudo, mis tatuajes, mi alocado cabello, o tal vez el chupetón que Bella de alguna forma me había dejado justo debajo de mi ombligo, que casi no recuerdo cuándo lo hizo. Esa idea me hizo reír entre dientes al mismo tiempo que sonreía y despedía con mi mano a la pobre chica antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Oh, Dios… huelo café," Bella murmuró desde alguna parte debajo de las mantas. "Por favor, dime que no es un sueño."

Sonriendo, rodé el carro cerca de la cama, cayendo en la orilla del colchón. "No es un sueño, dulzura. Ordené servicio a la habitación."

Luchó de forma adorable con las mantas, asomándose al fin luciendo como el sexo personificado. "Oh, ahora sé que te amo."

"Cierra la boca," le dije con una carcajada, viendo cómo se ponía mi camiseta negra de la noche anterior. Cuando entraba al baño, le dije en voz alta, "Será mejor que te apures. ¡Estoy hambriento, mujer!"

Salió unos minutos más tarde, su cabello recogido en una cola de cabello, pero todavía con mi camiseta. "Tú no eres el único que está hambriento. Comparte, amigo."

Riéndome entre dientes, le di una taza de café, y nos sentamos en la cama, cogiendo del mismo plato de huevos, tostadas y salchicha.

"¿Alguna noticia?" Preguntó, y sacudí mi cabeza, alcanzando mi teléfono.

"Todavía nada," le dije. "Olvidé decirte que Kurt está aquí."

"¿Aquí? ¿En este hotel?" Preguntó.

"Sí, él y Irina van a volver a Anchorage en el avión de mi papá." La miré. "Creo que va a renunciar, amor."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hace decir eso?" Preguntó, enderezándose a mi lado.

"Justo antes de que entrara a nuestra habitación anoche, me preguntó si tú y yo podíamos tomarnos un momento para hablar con él. Pronto," le dije. Mi ceño se frunció al ver lo triste que eso la puso, pero tomé su rostro entre mis manos. "Cariño, este trabajo… esta vida no es para todos. Y él ha visto alguna mierda bastante dura en el corto tiempo que ha trabajado para nosotros. Tengo la impresión de que Irina quiere regresar a Nueva York."

"Él va a seguirla, ¿eh?"

Sonriéndole, le dije, "Iría a donde sea que me dijeras, Bella. De modo que no puedo precisamente culparlo por eso. Ella es una buena persona."

"Oh no, ella es genial," Bella concordó, sonriendo. "Es solo que… supongo que siempre lo veré como el chico tratando de resolver su mierda."

"Y lo hizo, amor. Controla sus medicamentos para la bipolaridad, se le ha pagado muy bien, y ha madurado mucho desde que está con nosotros," le dije.

Bebí de mi café, viendo a mi chica tratando de desechar su tristeza. Para ella, cada uno de los miembros de _Gravity_ era familia, y perder a uno era duro. Levantando mi mano, deslicé un dedo por un costado de su rostro, levantando su barbilla para poder ver sus ojos.

"Tal vez estoy equivocado, dulzura. Tal vez solo necesita un tiempo de vacaciones," me retracté, con la maldita esperanza de que quitara esa expresión triste de su rostro. "De hecho, simplemente podríamos ofrecerle eso… un permiso abierto para ausentarse."

Asintió. "Sí," suspiró profundamente, bebiendo de su café. "Es solo que odio separar al equipo."

Sonriendo, la atraje a mí, dejando un beso en su frente. "El equipo se adaptará. Lo prometo."

Estaba por preguntarle qué quería hacer para el día, pero se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

"Edward, hijo," mi papá murmuró desde el otro lado.

Bella se puso de pie, poniéndose sus pantalones de pijama de la noche anterior, y yo abrí la puerta para ver a mi papá viéndose totalmente hecho polvo.

"Jesús, papá, ¿siquiera has dormido?" Pregunté, pero él entró en la habitación sacudiendo su cabeza.

Bella lo llevó al sofá al otro extremo de la habitación, dándole una taza de café. "¿Qué pasó, Carlisle?" Preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

Él suspiró, viéndome.

"Boris no lo logró," supuse.

"Por poco y no lo logra, pero ahora está estable," mi papá respondió. "Al bastardo se le paró el corazón dos veces en la mesa, pero lograron revivirlo." Resopló sin humor sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza. Tomó un sorbo de café, mirándonos a ambos. "Un puñetero baipás cuádruple."

"Mierda," siseé, sentándome frente a ellos. "¿Qué dicen los médicos?"

"Dicen que necesita cuidado en casa, lo que él no tiene. Y posiblemente implantar un desfibrilador interno… el que ellos no pueden poner aquí."

"¿Qué va a pasar con él?" Bella pregunta.

Mi papá la mira, dando golpecitos con su dedo en su barbilla. "Lo voy a ayudar. Se lo debo."

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza. "¿Cualquiera de ustedes dos viejos decrépitos sabe exactamente quién le debe a quién?"

Me mostró el dedo medio, sonriendo con suficiencia. "No, probablemente no."

Bella soltó una risita, besando su mejilla. "¿Qué necesitas que hagamos?"

"Nada," dijo con un suspiro. "No se le puede mover todavía, así que tengo tiempo para convencerlo de que me permita ayudarlo." Se puso de pie. "Medicamente, sería mejor si pudiera transportarlo a Seattle. Está solo. Si se intercambiaran los papeles, él haría lo mismo por mí." Bella se puso de pie junto a él, y él tomó su rostro entre sus manos. "Además de Charlie, Boris es uno de mis viejos amigos. Uno de los pocos que me quedan."

"Entonces, lo que necesites, papá," declaré, sabiendo exactamente a quién había perdido a través de los años.

"Sé que ustedes dos—y todos los demás, de hecho—están listos para volar a casa. Es solo que… me gustaría otro día para dormir un poco y para que Boris despierte de modo que pueda hablar con él. Luego podemos irnos a casa," declaró.

"No hay problema," estuve de acuerdo, agarrando su hombro. "Le informaré a los otros."

Bella cerró la puerta detrás de él, recargándose en ella. "Supongo que les diremos a todos que se reúnan con nosotros en el restaurante de la planta baja para almorzar. Los pondremos al corriente de todo. Dudo que alguien tenga problema por un día más."

"No, probablemente no," le dije, enviando un mensaje de texto al equipo para una reunión en unas horas. Dejé a un lado el teléfono, diciendo, "Hecho. Ahora…" Apoyando mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza, dejé un beso en sus labios. "Eso todavía me deja un par de horas antes de que tengamos que actuar como adultos responsables con reuniones a las que asistir, niños a los que llamar, y planes que organizar. Lleva ese dulce trasero de vuelta a la cama."

La risita de Bella fue adorable, pero rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. "Oblígame, Cullen."

"De acuerdo," gruñí, bajando mis manos para cargarla y arrojarla sobre mi hombro. Le di una nalgada antes de dejarla caer en medio de la cama. "Nunca me desafíes, dulzura."

"Cierra la boca, Edward," dijo con una risita. "Cierra la boca y ven aquí."

Riéndome entre dientes, simplemente le respondí con un beso.

* * *

 _ **Awwww estos dos me matan, son tan tiernos, y a calientes *meneando cejas* En fin, ahora sí, terminó la última misión con éxito, sin ninguna baja. Al menos sabemos que Boris se va a recuperar y Carlisle planea cuidar de él. A mí me puso triste la posibilidad de que Kurt los abandone, pero como dijo Edward está vida no es para cualquiera, pero bueno, de todos modos no lo vamos a ver buuuuaaa! *Sniff* Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, las cosas han empezado a calmarse un poco en mi trabajo así que espero tener más pronto el siguiente. Por supuesto que sus comentarios siempre me dan un incentivo para hacerlo más rápido ;) Así que, ¿qué les pareció el capi? ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó? Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, recuerden que es el único pago que recibimos por dedicar este tiempo para su diversión.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Gisela, Yenny CR, mariana, Kabum, lili, perla, debynoe, lagie, Jeimmy, blanca, Merce, lauritacullenswan, Paola, EmDreams Hunter, Lunita Black27, Pera l.t, tulgarita, Ana, ValeWhitlockGrey, Cary, YessyVL13, paosierra, Manligrez, AliciaGA, beakis, Tecupi, Maribel, MERCHE, Adriu, Antonia, ameli2703, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Srher Evans, Meli, Vero antes kitty, glow0718, Yoliki, eliroso, rjnavajas, Alejandra, Royal, fea, Shikara65, angelabarmtz, Pili, Mafer, jgav28, paansaro cullen swan, lizdayanna, Sully YM, DenniChavez, Ericastelo, Pam Malfoy Black, Josi, jovipattinson, bbluelilas, Anastacia T. Crawford, SandraSance, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo la traduzco.

 **Y, ¿quién más podría ser mi Beta? Solo ella me soporta :P Gracias a Erica Castelo por seguir conmigo.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 21

 **EDWARD**

Había un beneficio de volar en el avión de mi papá. Conocía personalmente al piloto, de modo que no hubo verdaderos procedimientos de seguridad, lo que significaba que todo nuestro equipo sería cargado sin ningún problema. El hangar en el pequeño aeropuerto de Svalbard estaba concurrido, lleno por la conversación del equipo y el personal de vuelo reportándose con mi papá.

Apoyado contra la puerta del hangar, le di al equipo un veloz recuento. Mickey y Bella estaban ayudando a Irina con las maletas, Kurt todavía estaba cuidado su pierna al cojear, y Alec, Jasper y Emmett se estaban dando mierda entre ellos sobre quién sabía qué. Encontré a mi papá con el piloto, pero alguien estaba ausente: Eleazar.

Un vistazo afuera me mostró que estaba al teléfono, pero colgó, caminando hacia mí.

"¿Todo está bien?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, sí," suspiró con cansancio asintiendo. "Ordené un transporte médico para Boris tan pronto como pueda viajar. Me sorprende que permita que tu papá lo ayude."

Haciendo una mueca, miré en su dirección. "No tiene a nadie más. Le dije a Alice que le hiciera una investigación rápida. Su esposa murió hace años, y no se volvió a casar. No tiene hijos, ni hermanos, nada."

"Maldición," gimió, pero asintió otra vez. "Bueno, está bien, entonces tal vez es bueno que vaya a quedarse en Seattle. En fin, el hospital acaba de confirmar todas las órdenes. Van a contactar a tu papá cuando Boris esté lo bastante estable para trasladarlo, lo que, de acuerdo a sus doctores, no tardará mucho. Supongo que les gusta que sus pacientes anden de nuevo."

"¿Y el uranio?" Le pregunté.

"Felix está con el equipo de Finn en este momento. Va a supervisar personalmente la caja hasta Canadá. Tal vez esa maldita mierda cure a alguien de cáncer para estas fechas el año próximo," murmuró El con ironía. "Oh, y Felix dice que le digas a Bella que él le volvió a romper la nariz a Paul."

Me partí de la risa. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"No sé," dijo con una risita. "Imagino que escuchó todo sobre la actitud de Paul, pero cuando escuchó que Bella estuvo a punto de romperle el brazo, volvió a golpear al cabrón, diciéndole que a Bells no le gusta que la toquen."

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza y agarré su hombro. "No puedo decir que lo siento."

"Sí, eso pensé," respondió. "Son unos idiotas sobreprotectores, todos ustedes." Golpeó mi pecho con el dorso de su mano. "Y no es como si ella no pueda encargarse de eso…"

Sonriendo, levanté la vista cuando papá nos dijo que subiéramos. "Finalmente vamos a casa," suspiré de alivio.

Eleazar se rio entre dientes, pero me siguió a la línea que se estaba formando al pie de las escaleras que habían rodado hacia el avión. El piloto le sonrió a Bella, poniéndola en un abrazo.

"Ah, señorita Bella Swan… ha pasado mucho tiempo," le dijo con cariño. Era un hombre mayor, con canas en sus sienes, pero la veía como la mayoría de nosotros—como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

"Señor Robbie," chilló, besando su mejilla, pero se volvió para mirarme, tendiéndome su mano. "Ahora es Cullen. Edward, te presento a Rob. Por años fue el piloto de papá. Él es mi esposo, Edward."

"Y mi hijo," mi papá añadió con una sonrisa.

Estreché la mano del hombre. "Un gusto conocerlo, señor."

"Oh, oh, espera… la hija de Charlie y el hijo de Carlisle… eso muy gracioso," Rob canturreó, dando unos golpecitos con el dedo en la nariz de Bella. "Apuesto a que sus padres le están sonriendo, señorita Bella."

Todos nos reímos con él. Joder, parecía ser un viejo bastante genial.

Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. "Suban. Despegaremos pronto. Si necesitan algo, Gretchen los atenderá."

Subimos en fila uno por uno. Sacudí mi cabeza al ver la decadencia del interior. Era malditamente enorme, con asientos de piel, pantallas planas, y lo que parecían ser mesas de caoba. Maldición, no podía imaginar que el _Air Force One_ estuviera tan adornado como este hijo de puta.

"No me sorprende que lleves este cabrón a todas partes," le murmuré a mi papá, y sonrió.

"¿O es por la azafata?" Emmett soltó un resoplido, gruñendo cuando Bella y Mickey le dieron un manotazo en la cabeza. "¿Qué demonios?"

"Asistente de vuelo," lo corrigieron, con Bella levantándole una letal ceja.

"Como sea," bufó, encontrando un asiento y dejándose caer con una gigantesca sonrisa.

" _Stunad_ ," Alec refunfuñó negando. "Nunca insultes a la mujer que te va a preparar las bebidas durante las próximas horas, idiota."

Echándome a reír, choqué puños con Alec al pasar junto a él. Solo estaba siguiendo a Bella. No es como si me importara una mierda dónde nos sentáramos. Estaba listo para ir a casa. Nuestro tiempo en el hotel en Svalbard me había dado la oportunidad de relajarme de la última parte de la misión, liberar algo de la tensión que todavía quedaba, y pude _ser_ simplemente yo mismo con Bella. Ahora estaba listo para ver a mis hijos, y acampar con mi papá, así que en realidad estaba deseando cada una de esas cosas—fogatas, tiendas de campaña, pescar, historias de fantasmas. Todo ello.

Caí en un asiento frente a Bella, me quité la gorra de béisbol, y pasé una mano por mi cabello. Me volví a poner la gorra, mirando por la ventana.

"¿Edward?" Bella me llamó, inclinándose sobre la mesa frente a mí. "¿Estás bien, cariño?"

Asentí, sonriéndole y tomando sus manos. "Solo estoy… listo para…"

"¿Jugar con los niños?" Ofreció con una sonrisa.

"Sí," le dije despacio, riéndome entre dientes por sonar tan parecido a mi hijo, pero mi mirada se levantó de golpe para encontrar la suya. "Vas a ir, ¿verdad? ¿A acampar?"

Su risa fue hermosa. "Creo que todos iremos, pero no me lo perdería por nada. Somos muchos, así que debería ser muy divertido."

"¡No jodas!" Concordé con una sonrisa, y los dos levantamos la vista cuando Kurt se sentó junto a nosotros.

Me miró nervioso. "Um… tienen tiempo para hablar."

"Estamos atrapados en un avión, Kurt. Tienes toda nuestra atención," Bella le dijo en broma, pero podía verla evaluándolo, preparándose para lo que sea que tuviera que decir.

Sonrió y asintió, pero se quedó callado mientras el avión se preparaba para despegar. Gretchen desapareció después de darnos un pequeño discurso sobre salidas, ponernos el cinturón, y esa mierda, y el hangar afuera de mi ventana dio paso a un día bastante nublado y la pista.

Kurt estaba comprando tiempo, podía verlo, pero miró a Bella con una expresión de súplica antes de hablar. "Bells, yo solo… tengo que agradecerte por darme trabajo en _Gravity_. Quiero decir, ustedes dos no tenían que hacer eso, sobre todo considerando todo lo ocurrido con Lilith y Bethy, y…"

Suspiré, mirando a Bella, solo para volverme de nuevo hacia Kurt. "Hombre, esta vida no es para todo el mundo. Solo escúpelo, amigo."

Kurt gimió, pero me dio una mirada agradecida. Asintió una vez, cuadrando los hombros. "Tengo que renunciar, Bellsy. Necesito…"

Ella sonrió con suficiencia, guiñándome un ojo. "¿Necesitas ver cómo salen las cosas con Irina?"

"Sí," dijo con un suspiro, desplomándose en su silla. "Es solo que no quiero que pienses que no estoy agradecido. Porque lo estoy. Nadie me dio una oportunidad, pero ustedes lo hicieron. Y joder, nunca olvidaré eso."

Bella lo miró astutamente por un momento, y él se movió nervioso bajo su mirada, pero lo que dijo a continuación hizo que se pusiera pálido. "No voy a permitir que renuncies, Kurt." Señaló la parte superior de la mesa con un solo dedo. "Voy a decirte lo mismo que nos dijo Carlisle. ¿Quieres intentar algo diferente? ¿Quieres algún tiempo libre? Te apoyaré por completo. Te escribiré una brillante recomendación para quién lo pidas, pero no voy a permitir que renuncies. Siempre tendrás un lugar en _Gravity_."

"¿Qué pasa si…? ¿Qué pasa si no regreso?" Susurró, mirándola con una expresión de asombro.

Bella me miró y luego otra vez a Kurt. "Edward tiene razón. Esta vida no es para todos. Y tú has visto algunas cosas duras trabajando para nosotros. No puedo prometer que esta sea la última de este tipo, que serán niños perdidos y esposos infieles para siempre. Todos tenemos vidas complicadas y pasados escabrosos, Kurt, de modo que siempre existirá la posibilidad de que algo o alguien desagradable pueda volver." Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia, lo que significaba que era un hecho en nuestras vidas y lo aceptaba pase lo que pase. Sin embargo, su expresión se enterneció. "Pero también sé lo que es querer… no sé… huir y estar enamorada y disfrutar de lo que has encontrado, querer probar suerte con algo sin el estrés de lo que hacemos rodeándote."

Mi ceño se frunció al escuchar esa declaración viniendo de ella, pero le di a su mano un apretón antes de mirar a Kurt. "¿Cuál es tu plan, Kurt?" Le pregunté.

Sonrió, echando un vistazo rápido hacia el frente del avión, donde Irina estaba sentada con Eleazar. "Estar en la casa de tía Kate unos días… luego a casa para empacar y ver a mi mamá y mi hermana. Irina quiere ver de nuevo Nueva York. ¿De ahí? No lo sé." Apartó los ojos de su chica y nos miró. "Ella no quiere que renuncie—está familiarizada con este tipo de trabajo—pero creo que tal vez… soy _yo_ el que necesita un descanso. Tengo dinero ahorrado. Mi hermana ya conduce, así que puede hacerse cargo de mamá. Mi papá sigue en la cárcel, pero está bien. Es solo que… si no lo intento, entonces nunca lo sabré."

"¿Ella lo sabe… sobre tu historia?" Bella le preguntó.

"Sí, y lo juro, no cambiaré nada de mis medicamentos, Bells," le juró, sonriendo en su dirección, porque de todos los que le rodeaban, ella había sido la que más lo apoyó en lo que respecta a su historial mental.

"No importa," declaré, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Asegúrate de que pase lo que pase, nos llamarás si nos necesitas. Me importa una mierda lo que sea—medicina, dinero, un boleto de avión a casa. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí, Ed, lo juro."

Todos levantamos la vista cuando Mickey, Alec, Emmett, y Jasper estallaron en carcajadas por algo que estaba ocurriendo al frente del avión. Todos habían optado por sentarse juntos alrededor de la pantalla plana.

"¿Qué van a decirles?" Preguntó, mirándonos.

Riéndome entre dientes, me encogí de hombros. "No te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de ellos."

Bella soltó una risita, se puso de pie, y besó su frente. "Ve. Ve a sentarte con ella, haz planes, pero será mejor que ella cuide de ti, o estará en muchos problemas."

Él sonrió, sus mejillas tornándose rosadas. "Sí, señora."

Se levantó y se dirigió al frente del avión, pero le hice un gesto a Bella para que se acercara. "Ven aquí, dulzura," le dije, guiándola a mi regazo. Tomando su rostro entre mis manos, dejé un beso en sus labios. "¿Todavía quieres huir?"

Su risita fue dulce y ligera, pero sacudió su cabeza. "No, Edward," dijo riéndose. "Nosotros éramos diferentes."

Dejé caer mi cabeza en el reposacabezas detrás de mí, pero no aparte mis ojos de su hermoso rostro. "¿Cómo?"

"Nos mantuvimos ocultos por tanto tiempo que ir a tu casa era en todo lo que podíamos pensar," respondió.

"Mm, cierto," suspiré con satisfacción. "Solo queríamos normalidad."

Sonrió. "Lo que sea que eso signifique para nosotros."

"Exactamente." Asentí, jugando con su cola de caballo. "Y el trabajo… ¿A-Alguna v-vez ha-has p-pensado e-en d-dejarlo?" Le pregunté, a sabiendas que desde un punto de vista general, ninguno de nosotros tenía que trabajar. Nuestros padres nos habían dejado muy cómodos, sin mencionar que nos habían pagado muy bien por lo que hacíamos a través de _Gravity_. Siempre habíamos trabajado porque queríamos.

"Algunas veces," admitió en voz baja, "pero no estoy segura que estemos hechos para solo estar sin hacer nada, Edward. Y luego, están esas veces que tomamos ese _caso_ … donde encontramos a una persona desaparecida. Que no están muertos; simplemente se perdieron en la vida, o se toparon con tiempos difíciles, y podemos reunirlos con su familia. O probamos que el esposo _no es_ infiel, que solo tiene otro trabajo para ahorrar para unas vacaciones sorpresa. ¿Sabes? Esas cosas buenas que encontramos hacen que la mierda mala desaparezca."

Y esa era la razón por la que trabajaba con ella. Eso, justo ahí. Fue por lo que accedí desde el principio a irnos a trabajar en _Gravity_ , a construirlo en mi patio, y sufrir con los esposas coquetas e infieles, porque ella tenía toda la razón. Eran los buenos casos los que hacían la diferencia.

"¿Me dirás si eso cambia?" Le pregunté, arrastrando mis dedos ligeramente por su rostro, solo para meter un mechón suelto de cabello detrás de su oreja.

"Sí." Se acercó para besarme. "Serás el primero en saberlo, guapo."

 **~oOo~**

 **BELLA**

El vuelo desde Svalbard a Anchorage no fue tan largo. Algunos de nosotros dormimos; otros simplemente miraron sin ver la televisión o por sus ventanillas. Estábamos cansados, pero listos para estar en casa de tía Kate.

Al bajar las escaleras al suelo, tomé una respiración profunda y la dejé salir preparándome para el siguiente tramo del viaje. Edward rodeó mis hombros con su brazo, besando un costado de mi cabeza, pero los dos nos giramos cuando escuchamos chillidos.

"¡Mami! ¡Papi!"

Bethy y Sammy rodearon a Caleb y Abby para atravesar corriendo el hangar. Con un vistazo rápido detrás de ellos vimos a tía Kate, Esme y Tom de pie a un lado, portando sonrisas en su rostro.

"Oh, joder gracias," murmuró Edward en alivio al ver a sus hijos, lo que me hizo reír, pero asentí de acuerdo.

Bethy llegó primero conmigo, y la cargué, abrazándola con fuerza. Era una visión en color violeta claro—sudadera, cositas para el cabello, y tenis violetas.

"Niña hermosa, eres un regalo para la vista," gruñí en su cuello, inhalando su aroma a niñita. "¡Los extrañamos!"

"También te extrañé, mami," canturreó, estirando sus brazos hacia Edward. "Hola, papi."

"Hola, pequeña dulzura," dijo con cariño en su dirección, besando la frente de Sammy.

Intercambiamos niños, y absorbí el regordete rostro dulce y feliz de mi hijo.

"Hola, guapo," le dije con una sonrisa feliz. "¿Fuiste un buen niño?"

"Sí," dijo en su forma acostumbrada, dulce y lenta. " _Nanny_ dice que crecí."

Me eché a reír, levantando su camiseta. "¿Oh sí? Déjame ver, entonces…" Poniéndolo de cabeza, dejé un montón de ruidosas trompetillas en su barriguita, solo para escucharlo gritar. "Sip, ya lo vi. Justo aquí…" Soplé una fuerte trompetilla en su vientre, volviéndolo a levantar. "Creciste mucho."

Sonrió de forma torcida, pasando una mano por su cabello rebelde, todo lo que hizo que se viera idéntico a Edward. " _Nanny_ también dice que ya telminalon de trabajar. Que todos vamos a acampar."

"Oh, mi dulce niño. Has sido muy paciente," lo felicité con una risita, besando su suave mejilla. " _Nanny_ tiene mucha razón. Es momento de divertirnos. ¿No crees?"

Sammy nos miró a mí y a su padre, asintiendo despacio. "Sí."

"Sí," Edward y Bethy dijeron al unísono.

Caminamos hacia la entrada, y miré a Esme a los ojos, quién me daba una sonrisa cómplice. "Gracias," articulé sobre la cabeza de Sammy.

Se rio bajito, besando a Edward y luego a mí en la mejilla. "Me imaginé que serían una buena bienvenida."

Miré alrededor, asintiendo un poco, porque traer a los niños parecía ser un gran éxito. Caleb estaba montado en los hombros de Emmett, Abby abrazaba a Alec como una lapa, y Kaitlyn se aferraba a Mickey hablándole en balbuceos rápidos.

"¿Dulzura?" Edward susurró contra mi sien. "Vámonos, amor. Yo conduciré."

Sonriendo, asentí distraídamente, solo para volver a mirar a Sammy. "Sip. Vamos a casa."

 **~oOo~**

"Creo que si tomamos este camino, usamos las cuatrimotos, y nos instalamos cerca del agua, tendremos más espacio y una mejor oportunidad para la pesca," Carlisle notó, apuntando al mapa sobre la mesa del comedor, que estaba rodeada por Alec, Emmett, Edward, y Jasper, que estaban todos asintiendo con expresiones sobrias en sus rostros.

Sacudí mi cabeza al pasar cargando otra hielera. Todos los suministros, las tiendas de campaña, y mochilas estaban amontonados en el porche delantero de tía Kate. Y en verdad, todos íbamos de campamento, incluyendo a tía Kate y Tom.

"Nunca había visto que una mierda divertida la tomaran con tanta seriedad," Rose susurró con una sonrisa cuando entré de nuevo a la cocina. "Creerías que es otra misión."

"Shh," le dije con una risita. "Déjalos. Es muy gracioso."

"Ríanse todo lo que quieran," Emmett nos advirtió desde la mesa, señalando un dedo en nuestra dirección. "Más tarde nos agradecerán cuando no tengan salpullido en el trasero."

"Sí, Em," le dije, rebuscando en los gabinetes por más suministros. "Justo en este momento pensaba en eso."

"Sabes a lo que me refiero," bufó orgulloso, obviamente sin escuchar mi sarcasmo.

Una vez más, estaba agradecida que mis chicas y yo no fuéramos frívolas y quisquillosas. Disfrutábamos las actividades al aire libre con nuestros hombres. Ayudaba que confiábamos en ellos, que técnicamente, no estaríamos lejos de la casa de tía Kate si algo salía mal. Toda la casa estaba incluida en esta pequeña expedición. Incluso Alice, que prefería un lugar con una conexión decente de WiFi podía soportar un día o dos en una tienda de campaña.

Habíamos regresado de Svalbard desde hace dos días, recuperamos el sueño perdido, y pasamos la mayor parte del día anterior preparando y empacando todo. Los niños ya estaban afuera con Tom, los caballos, y Lock y Load. Había un montón de cuatrimotos estacionadas y listas. Lo que había iniciado como una noche al aire libre en la propiedad de tía Kate, ahora se había convertido en un fin de semana completo sin comodidades en el bosque Denali.

Obie asomó su cabeza a través de la puerta. "¡Todo está listo!" Dijo. "Edward, Bells… Goliat y Sansón están ensillados también."

"Está bien," le respondí, recargándome en la encimera. "¡Chicos, elijan un lugar y vámonos!"

Edward sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa, lanzando en mi dirección un _sexy_ guiño y su distintiva sonrisa torcida. "¡Ya lo hicimos, ya lo hicimos! Maldición… vamos, dulzura. Danos un descanso, ¿quieres?"

Hice un gesto con mi mano sin darle importancia a su comentario, y rodando los ojos. Algunas veces eran demasiado lindo, y simplemente no podía ceder en ese momento, a pesar de las muchas ganas que tenía de besarlo hasta dejarlo estúpido solo por ser malditamente adorable.

"Lo que digas, Edward. ¡Tus chicas están listas para unos _s'mores_ , así que vámonos!" Dije por encima de mi hombro.

"Dios no lo quiera que les quite el chocolate a ti y a Bethy," murmuró, dándome un codazo al pasar. Cargó a Sammy, colocándolo sobre Goliat. "Tú vas conmigo, peque."

El rostro de nuestro hijo era la imagen de los nervios, pero pareció calmarse una vez que Edward se acomodó detrás de él en la silla, aún más cuando un fuerte brazo lo rodeó mientras el otro tomó las riendas de Goliat. Edward y yo lo hablamos, y como la madre de Edward se lo había probado a él, queríamos asegurarnos de que Sammy se sintiera cómodo montando. La única forma de hacer eso era con práctica, aunque montar con su papi no estaba mal.

La caminata hacia nuestro sitio tomó un poco más de una hora con las cuatrimotos y los caballos. El área que Carlisle había encontrado era impresionante, sobre todo con el sol poniéndose como fondo. Había un campo abierto, un pequeño lago cristalino, y árboles y montañas a cada lado de nosotros. Había tantas tiendas de campaña, que parecíamos una tropa de niños exploradores. Bethy y Abby insistieron en una tienda para ellas, así como Caleb y Sammy. Kaitlyn iba a dormir con Mickey y Obie en la suya, mientras el resto de las parejas tenían sus propias tiendas.

Para cuando cayó la noche, todas las tiendas estaban armadas, el fuego encendido, y los chicos habían encontrado varios troncos que servirían como lugares para sentarse. Las conversaciones eran ruidosas, pero era la niñita saltarina en mi regazo la que no cabía de la emoción esperando a Edward. Ella había asado los bombones y lo estaba viendo aplastarlos entre dos galletas _graham_ y un pedazo de chocolate. Hizo uno para mí y uno para ella. Sammy ya estaba cubierto con la delicia pegajosa, gracias a su _Poppy_ , que probablemente estaría cubierto de chocolate antes de que terminara.

La expresión de amor puro en el rostro de Edward cuando Bethy mordió su _s'more_ fue casi demasiado para ver. No había hecho nada más que hablar de los _s´mores_ de su papi desde la mención de acampar, de modo que definitivamente era la primera cosa en su lista. Se puso detrás de mí, sentándose en el tronco de forma que sus piernas estuvieran a cada lado de las mías. Recostándome contra él, le di una mordida a mi viscoso bocadillo, gimiendo por lo delicioso que estaba. La risa profunda de Edward vibró contra mi espalda, pero me rodeó con sus brazos.

"¿Está bueno, entonces?" Preguntó innecesariamente en mi oído.

"Mmmm," murmuré y asentí, ofreciéndole una mordida, la que aceptó con voracidad.

"¿Ves, papi? ¡Tú haces los mejores!" Le dijo Bethy emocionada, lamiendo sus dedos antes de darle otra mordida.

Soltó un resoplido. "Me alegra que pienses eso, pequeña dulzura. No creo que se necesite de mucho talento. Todo está en el asado de los bombones."

Ella le rodó los ojos, lo que me hizo soltar una risita, porque sí, se vio igualita a mí cuando hizo eso. Su atención fue atraída por Carlisle y Esme, y me volví hacia Edward, ofreciéndole otra mordida.

Me sonrió y la tomó, lamiendo sus labios.

"Sabes que no es del _s'more_ del que está obsesionada, Edward," le dije. "Es solo porque _tú_ lo hiciste. No estoy segura de que le importe lo que le hagas."

La sonrisa de Edward fue tímida y dulce, pero besó mis labios. Los dos estábamos pegajosos, los dos con sabor dulce.

"Se parece a su madre," susurró en mi oído. "Les daría cualquier cosa que pidieran, pero solo quieren las mierdas pequeñas."

Soltando unas risitas, asentí, metiendo el último bocado de _s'more_ a mi boca. "Sip. Es la mierda sencilla la que hace la diferencia, cariño. Es la mierda sencilla la que nuestros hijos recordarán el resto de sus vidas."

"Dios, eso espero," dijo con un suspiro, mirándolos por largo tiempo mientras parloteaban sin propósito con su papá.

Mientras veía a Carlisle con los niños, un pequeño momento de tristeza me invadió. A mi papá le hubiera encantado este viaje de campamento. Ya no pensaba en él tan a menudo, pero había momentos en mi vida que lamentaba que se los perdiera—mi boda, los nacimientos de Bethy y Sammy, ver a Carlisle feliz con Esme. Y era en esos momentos que recordaba las cosas sencillas que él había hecho por mí. Como Edward, me habría dado el mundo, pero fueron las veces que me leyó para dormir, o se reía cuando me sentaba en la silla de su oficina en _Twi Tech_ pretendiendo dirigir el mundo, o proyectos de escuela con los que me ayudó. Esos eran los momentos que recordaba más que cualquier cosa que me hubiera comprado.

"Oye, _Poppy_ ," Bethy habló, limpiando sus manos en sus _jeans_. "¿Alguna vez fuiste a acampar con papi?"

Carlisle sonrió y miró en nuestra dirección. "Oh sí," canturreó, lo que provocó que Edward gimiera, su cabeza cayendo en mi hombro.

"Esto no será agradable. De seguro va a delatar mi trasero," murmuró en mi oído.

"Aw, no puede ser tan malo," le susurré, pero su mirada enojada solo me hizo reír con mucha más fuerza y volverme hacia Carlisle. "Oh, ahora tienes que soltarlo."

Carlisle se echó a reír. "Está bien," dijo riéndose entre dientes, frotando sus manos juntas. Le dio a Edward una sonrisa engreída, pero se volvió de nuevo hacia los niños. "Su papá tenía probablemente… si tuviera que adivinar… seis o siete años la primera vez que fuimos a acampar. Estaba de licencia en casa, y estábamos viviendo en California para entonces. Su madre dijo que era demasiado joven, pero no estuve de acuerdo, y Edward estaba entusiasmado por ir, así que me lo llevé y a un amigo suyo… ¿Cuál era el nombre del niño?"

"Ah, demonios," Edward dijo con un suspiro, enderezándose un poco, pero mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de mí, como si pudiera protegerlo de cualquier información embarazosa que Carlisle estaba a punto de revelar. "Scott," al fin respondió.

"Cierto, cierto. Scott." Carlisle sonrió con picardía. "Bueno, él y Scott querían sus propias tiendas de campaña, lo que estaba bien, así que instalé todo, inicié el fuego, y asamos _hotdogs_."

"Papá los quemó," Edward murmuró, provocando que contuviera mi risa, porque no era un secreto que Edward aprendió a cocinar porque Carlisle no podía.

"Dijiste que lo querías crujiente," su papá alegó, haciendo que todos riéramos.

"¡Crujiente… como un poco quemado por fuera, no en llamas!" Edward espetó, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Es un milagro que no haya muerto de hambre bajo tu cuidado, viejo."

"Lo que digas, tú, quisquilloso," Carlisle respondió con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos. Se volvió otra vez hacia sus nietos, que miraban esto como un juego de tenis. "En fin, entonces, cuando llegó la hora de apagar las luces, los chicos se metieron a sus tiendas. Y yo hice lo mismo. Íbamos a ir de pesca la mañana siguiente, de modo que les dije que los despertaría temprano." Bufó una carcajada, sacudiendo su cabeza despacio. "No sé cuánto tiempo había estado dormido cuando un grito aterrador me despertó de repente. Dios, pensarías que Pie Grande se había llevado a Edward a mitad de la noche, pero no…"

Los ojos de Bethy estaban amplios, y se giró hacia Edward. "¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué era?"

Edward sacudió su cabeza, agitándole una mano. "Estoy seguro que está por contártelo."

"Salí de mi tienda al mismo tiempo que Edward vino corriendo hacia mí de la nada. Estaba luchando con algo invisible… pasando las manos por todo su cabello y rostro."

Todas las mujeres en la fogata gimieron. No había necesidad de explicación.

"Oh no… una telaraña," Mickey gimió, portando una expresión compasiva en su rostro.

"Oh, no tienes idea," Edward dijo con una carcajada. "Me levanté para orinar y nunca vi esa cosa. Podía sentir la telaraña de mi cabeza hasta mis tobillos."

"Oh diablos no," susurré, sacudiendo mi cabeza y estremeciéndome tan solo al pensarlo. Volviéndome hacia Edward, le pregunté, "Oh, cariño… ¿dónde estaba la araña?"

Simplemente señaló a su papá, su expresión resignada a cómo ahora todos sabía esto.

"En su cabello," Carlisle se rio a carcajadas. "Prácticamente tuve que sentarme encima de él para sacarla a fuerzas de su cabello."

Los ojos de Sammy se abrieron, pero apuntó con un dedo a Edward. "¿Es por eso que necesito una gorra?"

"Es por eso que Edward siempre usa una gorra," dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa tonta.

"¡Oh! ¡Mentirosillo!" Me eché a reír, volviéndome para verlo. "Me dijiste que usabas una gorra solo en las misiones, que ocultaba tu cabello y evita que se metan cosas en él cuando estás en el bosque."

Sonriendo, escondió su rostro, pero se estaba riendo. "No fue una mentira, dulzura. Fue solo que no te dije cuánto tiempo he estado usando una gorra."

"¿Sabes qué? No puedo culparte," Sarah declaró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se acercó más a Alec, que se estaba partiendo de la risa, junto con todos los demás. "¿Qué tan grande estaba la araña?"

"Pequeña," Carlisle declaró.

"¡Enorme!" Edward replicó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

"¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? ¡No la viste cuando finalmente te la saqué!"

"¡No, no iba a verla!" Edward miró a su padre como si hubiese perdido la cabeza. Se giró hacia mí. "Hice que mamá me afeitara la cabeza cuando llegué a casa. Usé el corte estilo militar corto y largo dos años después de eso." Se quitó su gorra hacia atrás y pasó una mano por su cabeza, estremeciéndose visiblemente tan solo al pensarlo, solo para volvérsela a poner.

"¡Puaj!" Bethy dijo con el ceño fruncido igual al de su padre. "No te culpo, papi. Las arañas son asquerosas."

Sammy se acercó a mí, sus ojos todavía muy abiertos. "¡Corta mi cabello!"

"No, cariño," le dije, tomando su rostro preocupado entre mis manos. Le quité su gorra, pasando mis dedos por su cabello. Me rompería el corazón el cortar su cabello; no podía imaginarme cómo Elizabeth había cortado el de Edward. "Estarás bien. Solo… mantente cerca del fuego cuando hagas pipí."

"O lleva una linterna contigo," Edward le dijo, revolviendo su cabello. "Ese fue mi error en ese entonces."

Sammy miró a su papá. "¿Vas conmigo?"

Edward se rio entre dientes, "¿Ahora?"

Sammy se veía tímido, pero asintió, mirando hacia los árboles, solo para mirar de nuevo a su papá.

"Sí, está bien." Edward se rio entre dientes, poniéndose de pie. "¿Caleb? ¿Tú también?"

"Diablos, sí. ¡No quiero que nada se me suba!" Caleb dijo arrastrando las palabras, levantándose y siguiendo a mi esposo lo bastante lejos para que nadie pudiera verlos.

"Eso es mejor que cualquier historia de fantasmas," Emmett dijo riéndose entre dientes, y sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Esa fue la única vez que fueron de campamento? ¿Hiciste que se cagara tanto del miedo como para arruinarlo?" Jasper preguntó.

"No, fuimos unas cuantas veces más. Incluso su madre fue una vez o dos," dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa dulce, pero luego de pronto miró en mi dirección. "Una vez íbamos a ir contigo y Charlie," añadió, levantando la vista cuando los chicos regresaron.

Edward tomó su lugar detrás de mí, pero jadeó un poco. "¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Todo el mundo estaba muy ocupado. Charlie tuvo que viajar fuera del país. Edward, tú estabas jugando en la liga infantil de béisbol para en ese tiempo, probablemente tenías diez u once años." Un ligero toque de tristeza cruzó por los rasgos de Carlisle antes de decir, "Renee ya había muerto. Elizabeth todavía quería que ustedes se conocieran, pero…"

Fruncí el ceño, pero asentí, hundiéndome en el abrazo de Edward, pero Sammy se acercó y subió a mi regazo. Edward nos abrazó a los dos.

"Mami, ¿alguna vez fuiste a acampar con el abuelo Charlie?" Preguntó.

Sonreí, agradecida de que mis hijos supieran de su abuelo. Amaban a Carlisle, y adoraban el hecho de que Edward y yo nos conocíamos desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Sí. No muy a menudo, pero sí fuimos," le dije, delineando su rostro con un dedo. Sus profundos ojos castaño oscuro que eran iguales a los míos miraron de mí a su papá detrás de mí. "Tenía probablemente catorce años la última vez que fuimos. Tía Rose iba con nosotros," le dije, señalando a Rosalie que asentía al otro lado del fuego. "Junto con unos chicos idiotas que pensamos que sería buena idea llevar con nosotros."

Rose se echó a reír, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. "Dios, creí que Charlie los mataría a los dos."

Sonriendo, asentí y me volví una vez más hacia mi hijo. "Sí, no fue muy divertido. Se asustaban de todos los ruidos. Pero los ignoramos, y mi papá nos enseñó cómo pescar, poniendo la carnada en el anzuelo y todo."

"¿Me enseñarás?" Sammy preguntó. "¿Mañana, cuando vayamos?"

Asentí, besando su frente. "Absolutamente."

Eso pareció satisfacerlo, y se acurrucó en mi cuello. Todos empezaron a recordar sus viajes de campamento del pasado. Conversamos hasta que los ojos de los niños empezaron a cerrarse, hasta que el fuego empezó a apagarse, de modo que metimos a los adormilados niños a sus tiendas antes de dar por terminada la noche.

Cuando finalmente entré gateando a nuestra tienda, acurrucándome entre los brazos de Edward, suspiré, mirándolo.

"¿Podrías imaginarnos acampando a los once años?" Le pregunté, y se rio suavemente.

"Me hubieras puesto nervioso, dulzura," admitió en voz baja, dejando besos en mi frente, nariz, y finalmente en mis labios. "Habría tartamudeado viéndome como un estúpido. Habría sido demasiado tímido para hablar siquiera."

Soltando unas risitas, lo abracé. "Aw, Edward. No te lo hubiera permitido."

Se echó a reír otra vez. "No, probablemente no."

Me quedé dormida en sus brazos. Estaba feliz allí sin importar dónde estuviéramos. Soñé con un hermoso niño tímido con tristes ojos verdes. En mi sueño, estaba callado, pero tomaba mi mano. Sentí como si apenas acababa de quedarme dormida cuando escuché la voz de Edward otra vez.

"Dulzura," susurró, sacudiéndome un poco. "Bebé, despierta."

Abrí mis ojos medio dormida. Todavía estaba oscuro afuera, pero los dedos de Edward en mi rostro me hicieron levantar la vista para mirarlo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Di un enorme bostezo, sonriendo cuando besó mi mejilla.

"Vístete. Quiero llevarte a un sitio antes de que todos se levanten," dijo entre su aliento en mi oído. "¿Por favor, Bella?"

Mi respiración se detuvo cuando pude sentir su deseo por mí presionando contra mi costado. Sus caricias, sus suaves besos eran moderados y vacilantes.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Le pregunté, poniéndome mis _jeans_ y mis botas.

"No lejos," respondió, haciendo lo mismo. "¿Confías en mí?"

Asintiendo, le sonreí y salí gateando de la tienda. Me estiré, inspeccionando el campamento. El fuego se había extinguido, todos seguían durmiendo, y el sol todavía no había salido.

"Vamos, amor. Volveremos a tiempo para empezar el desayuno. Eso los levantará para pescar," me susurró, agarrando una linterna y una manta.

Dejamos el campamento en silencio, dándoles a Sansón y Goliat una palmada en los flancos al pasar junto a ellos. Edward no estaba mintiendo. No fuimos lejos, solo al otro lado del lago. De hecho, al extender la manta, el sol apenas empezaba a asomarse en un cielo pintado de rosa y naranja, y apenas podía ver el campamento desde dónde estábamos.

Se sentó en medio de la manta, después de quitarse las botas. Seguí su ejemplo, pero él me tendió sus brazos así que me puse a horcajadas en su regazo.

"Y probablemente esta es la razón por la que no hubiésemos ido de campamento cuando éramos adolescentes," le dije bromeando, acomodándome en su regazo.

Sonrió, riéndose suavemente. "Supongo. Aunque, te lo había dicho antes, dulzura, no tengo quejas de cómo o cuándo nos conocimos."

"Yo tampoco, pero es divertido pensarlo," admití encogiendo un hombro. Levanté mi mano para quitarle la gorra de béisbol, poniéndola a un lado de nosotros. "Anoche soñé sobre cuando nos conocimos."

Su sonrisa fue dulce y tímida mientras sus dedos pasaban por mi cabello y bajaban por mi espalda. "Yo también. ¿Cómo fue el tuyo?"

"Solo de ti en mi casa del árbol." Suspiré con satisfacción, acercándome para besar sus labios. "Ahora, señor Cullen… ¿Por qué estamos aquí?"

"M-Me s-sentí u-un p-poco e-egoísta," balbuceó, encogiéndose de hombros. "Y un poco celoso de esos chicos idiotas que Rose y tú llevaron a acampar. ¿Qué tan lejos llegaron, dulzura?"

"Pfft," me burlé, rodando los ojos. "No muy lejos con Charlie cerca."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó.

Sonriendo, quería provocarlo, pero no lo hice. "No, cariño. Solo algunos besos robados. Tal vez un manoseo o dos."

Jadeé cuando su grande y fuerte mano tomó mi seno. Mi boca se abrió, y no pude contenerme de arquearme hacia él. Su otra mano se deslizó dentro de mi cabello en mi nuca, agarrando solo suficiente para hacerme gemir en voz alta antes de que sus labios estuvieran sobre los míos.

Repentinamente, dado a dónde estábamos, me sentí como una adolescente escapándose a escondidas. Perdimos el control de nuestras manos y nuestros besos se salieron de control. Pasaron de dulces y lentos a algo intenso, necesitado y completamente ardiente. Edward agarró y tiró, haciendo que mi centro se restregara con el suyo, los dos gruñimos al sentir la fricción.

Mi camiseta fue removida rápidamente y arrojada a un lado, junto con mi sujetador deportivo. Edward llevó sus manos hacia su espalda, agarrando su camiseta, sus músculos moviéndose eróticamente cuando la arrojó encima de la mía. Dios, era hermoso, pero su rostro era simplemente imponente mientras disfrutaba de la vista de mi cuerpo medio desnudo.

Inclinándome, deslicé mis manos sobre el tatuaje de su pecho y luego su brazo, dejando besos a mi paso. Jadeé cuando sus pulgares rozaron mis pezones, que estaban endurecidos por más que únicamente la fría brisa matutina.

"¿Él te vio así, dulzura?" Edward preguntó en un susurro, agachando su cabeza para capturar un pezón con su boca.

"Dios, no," jadeé, deslizando mis dedos en su cabello al mismo tiempo que mis ojos rodaban dentro de mi cabeza.

"Bien," gruñó, sus dedos moviéndose a tientas en el botón de mis _jeans_ antes de que manos astutas se deslizaran bajo la mezclilla—agarrando, amasando, y probando para comprobar lo mojada que estaba. "Joder, quiero borrar a todos los hombres que te conocieron antes que yo."

Sonriendo, tomé su rostro entre mis manos mirando a sus sinceros ojos verdes. "Demasiado tarde."

Me sonrió con picardía. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo, Edward."

Me besó otra vez, pero luego nos rodó de manera que se cernía sobre mí. "Te deseo. Justo aquí en medio de puñetera nada."

"Bien," le dije con una risita, porque se veía tan joven y travieso en ese momento. "Tenemos que ser rápidos. Tenemos planes, guapo."

"Lo sé," susurró, dejando un beso en mis labios que me encendió antes de moverse hacia abajo para bajar mis _jeans_ y ropa interior por mis piernas. "Es solo que… algunas veces, no puedo resistirme a ti."

Moví a tientas mis manos en su cinturón y sus _jeans,_ bajándolos solo lo suficiente para liberarlo duro y pesado en mi mano. "No quiero que nunca que te resistas a mí. Jamás," le dije, bombeando su polla un par de veces con mi mano. "Quiero que siempre me desees justo así."

Su gemido fue un sonido _sexy_ y desesperado, pero se dejó caer sobre sus brazos, colocándose entre mis piernas. Su frente cayó sobre la mía, sus ojos mirándome al entrar en mí lentamente.

"Siempre, dulzura," gruñó, besándome con rudeza. "Eso nunca cambiará."

Me penetró, y sus palabras en mi oído me suplicaban, rogándome que me corriera y que lo hiciera rápido. Me dijo lo hermosa que era, lo _sexy_ que me veía cuando me corría, pero cuando levantó mi pierna entre nosotros y besó la cicatriz en mi muslo, me derrumbé a su alrededor.

Él se corrió con fuerza, su voz una sarta de maldiciones en un siseo jodidamente _sexy_ en mi oído. "Mierda, mierda, _mierda_ ," gruñó en mi cuello, sus brazos temblando a cada lado de mí. Bajó de nuevo mi pierna, sobándola suavemente antes de mirar mi rostro. "Necesitamos ir de campamento más a menudo," dijo bromeando. "Me gusta follarte así, al aire libre."

Me eché a reír, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. Sus labios rozaron mi garganta, pero su risa nos sacudió a los dos.

"Ven, guapo. Vamos a jugar con nuestros hijos. Hoy vamos a enseñarles a pescar," lo apuré, pero no se quitó de encima de mí todavía. "¿Qué?" Le pregunté

"Cuando volvamos a casa en Forks…" Su voz se apagó, sus ojos mirando alrededor antes de volver a fijarse en mi rostro. "Q-Quiero c-cambiar a-algunas c-cosas."

Mi ceño se frunció, pero pasé mis dedos por su cabello. "¿Cómo qué?"

"Más tiempo… menos trabajo. Y-Yo… c-casi p-perdemos a-a m-mi p-papá, d-dulzura. No quiero que esa mierda pase con Bethy y Sammy. Quiero una semana o algo así antes de que inicie la escuela. Dijiste que es la mierda pequeña la que ellos recordarán. Bueno, quiero darles todo, incluso si significa menos trabajo. Quiero todo el tiempo que nos darán hasta que estén demasiado grandes para pasar tiempo con nosotros."

Soltando unas risitas, asentí. "De acuerdo, Edward. ¿Algo más?"

"No," suspiró, sonriendo un poco y sacudiendo su cabeza cuando finalmente se incorporó. "Eso es todo. Solo eso."

"Está bien," estuve de acuerdo, poniéndome una vez más mi ropa. Una vez de pie, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, porque podía darme cuenta que Edward apenas se estaba permitiendo asimilar los eventos que habían ocurrido con Carlisle. "Tal vez…" Me eché hacia atrás y miré su guapo rostro. "¿Tal vez a _Poppy_ también le gustaría pasar tiempo con nosotros?"

Sonrió, poniéndose su gorra hacia atrás. "Sí, tal vez. Le preguntaré."

"Bien," le dije, recogiendo la manta que trajimos con nosotros. "Ahora… vamos a despertar a nuestros hijos con comida. Y luego veamos si podemos ganarle a todos hoy en la pesca."

Sonriendo, rodeó mis hombros con su brazo. "Suena bien, dulzura."

Empezamos el camino de regreso al campamento, pero lo detuve. "Nunca me dijiste de qué se trató tu sueño."

Se rio bajito, pero sus mejillas se pusieron rosas por la vergüenza. Se detuvo para besar mis labios. "Soñé que te besaba en tu casa del árbol. Me pregunto si me hubieras dejado."

Mordiendo mi labio inferior, me paré de puntillas y rocé mis labios en los suyos. "Oh sí, Edward. Lo hubiera hecho."

* * *

 _ **De lo que se perdió Edward en esa casita del árbol jajaja. Pues sí, estamos llegando a la hora de la verdad y se está definiendo como va a quedar nuestro grupo favorito. Kurt 'renuncio' aunque Bella no lo aceptó y le dejo la oportunidad abierta de volver cuando quiera. Pero los demás del grupo quedan intactos, trabajando juntos, pero tratando de pasar más tiempo con los suyos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del último capítulo, solo falta el epílogo, me encantaría saber qué les pareció, así que usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen su review, con su opinión del capítulo, la historia, un saludo, un gracias o hasta una carita feliz. Son sus palabras lo que hace que valga la pena el tiempo dedicado a hacer esto. En este caso, el tiempo dedicado a traducir, y betear en el caso de Erica las cuatro historias que componen esta saga.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Bertlin, bruja132110, paosierra, Jazmin Li, Pera l.t, Celina rojas, graciela, beakis, sabeloque, Tecupi, Antonia, Fabiss, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, fernanda A, Kabum, YessyVL13, Anastacia T. Crawford, glow0718, LicetSalvatore, TheYos16, NoeLiia, Yoliki, Alejandra, jovipattinson, Prinsses Joselin Cullen, debynoe, Nayely, Esmeralda Blackstone, Merce, Angel twilighter, odi19, Shikara65, Alfa, PyxisMalfoy-Black, lagie, lauritacullenswan, ValeWhitlockGrey, Pili, angelabarmtz, injoa, Manligrez, Srher Evans, Pam Malfoy Black, Maribel, AliciaGA, Adriu, lizdayanna, tulgarita, bbluelilas, Josi, Mafer, DenniChavez, Sully YM, Ericastelo, SandraSance, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos vemos en el epílogo.**_


	22. Chapter 22 - Epílogo

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo la traduzco.

 **Y, ¿quién más podría ser mi Beta? Solo ella me soporta :P Gracias a Erica Castelo por seguir conmigo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Epílogo**

 **EDWARD**

"Santo Cielo… Dulzura, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Dije con voz ronca, golpeando con mi mano la baldosa de la ducha.

La risita de Bella fue traviesa, obscena y totalmente _sexy_ cuando la miré al colarse en la ducha conmigo. Me levantó una ceja mientras se ponía de rodillas a mis pies al mismo tiempo que su mano envolvía mi polla. La había dejado dormir hasta tarde, considerando que era el primer día de vuelta al trabajo, pero podía ver que estaba aprovechando tener la casa vacía. Me levanté temprano, fui a correr, vestí a los niños para su primer día de vuelta a la escuela, y los llevé, dándole una hora extra para dormir, pero al parecer mi chica estaba muy despierta ahora.

Bufé una carcajada. "Sé lo que estás _haciendo_ … Es solo que… Oh, joder…"

Murmuró alrededor de mi polla, provocando que mis ojos rodaran dentro de mi cabeza al sentir su boca en mí. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Ya sea que quisiera admitirlo o no, Bella estaba reclamando sus derechos. Estábamos por empezar un nuevo caso—un caso de una esposa infiel – y yo saqué la pajita más corta. O más bien, había perdido una competencia épica de piedra, papel o tijeras entre Jasper, Emmett y yo, pero como jodidos sea.

Mirándola, mis ojos admiraron empapados rizos color caoba, piel tersa con gotas de agua, y ojos cálidos que estaban tan oscuros, que ella se veía como si estuviera lista para hacerme su siguiente comida.

"Mmm, bebé," gemí, tocando su rostro y pasando un pulgar por su mejilla mientras continuaba chupando mi polla. "Te ves… tan jodidamente bien así, amor. Muy _sexy_."

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en mi rostro, su lengua haciéndome cosas que provocaron que agarrara su cabello.

"No, no, no," siseé, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza a fin de evitar que me corriera. "Arriba, Bella… ven aquí."

La puse de pie, rodeándola con mi cuerpo de tal manera que apenas hubiera espacio entre nosotros. La sensación de su piel húmeda sobre la mía era increíble, pero aún mejor fue el beso ardiente que dejó en mi boca.

"No había terminado contigo, Edward," susurró contra mis labios.

"Mm, lo sé, pero creo…" Ronroneé contra la piel de su garganta. " _Creo_ que tú también deberías recibir el tuyo, dulzura. ¿No crees?"

Me sonrió. "No estaba muy preocupada por eso. Es solo que te veías muy bien como para resistirme a entrar aquí… supuse que no te quejarías."

"Silencio," gruñí juguetonamente, dándole la vuelta de manera que su espalda estaba pegada a mi pecho. "Ninguna queja, pero por mucho que ame esa boca tuya, preferiría hundirme en este dulce coño, bebé."

La agarré posesivamente entre sus piernas, sonriendo en la curva de su hombro cuando gimió. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra mi pecho, y rocé con mis labios su mejilla.

"Dime, Bella," le dije, levantando una de sus piernas hacia la orilla de la bañera y deslizando mis dedos por su humedad que no tenía nada que ver con el agua que nos mojaba. "¿Chupar mi polla te pone así de mojada?"

"Sí…" Siseó, sus caderas arqueándose, indagando, buscando algo… lo que sea. Su brazo me alcanzó, agarrándome por el cuello. "Edward…"

"¿O la idea de que coquetee con otra mujer te pone un poco celosa?" La provoqué, mi voz baja en su oído.

"Lo odio, Edward. No puedo evitarlo."

Sonriendo al escuchar su declaración, acaricié su mandíbula con mi nariz hasta que se volvió para verme. Rocé mis labios con los suyos, solo para reclamar su boca. Sabía a pasta dental y un poco de café que muy probablemente robó de la cómoda en nuestra habitación.

"Entonces, déjame probarte que tú eres la única mujer para mí, Bella." Inclinando solo un poco sus caderas, me deslicé lánguidamente en su caliente coño, los dos gemimos descaradamente al sentirlo. "¿Sientes eso? ¿Sientes lo que me haces, amor? Esa mierda nunca cambiará. ¿Entendido?"

"Lo sé…"

Estaba seguro que ella sabía. Sabía que su confianza en mí es ilimitada, pero tendía a ponerse un poco absurda con los casos de infieles. Yo no era diferente. Hacía la misma mierda cuando se volteaban los papeles. Este siguiente caso, sin embargo, era un poco diferente. Trabajaríamos juntos, lo que raras veces pasaba. Según el hombre que nos contrató, tenía la sospecha de que su esposa podría haber estado buscando parejas. Necesitaba pruebas a fin de divorciarse de ella.

"Sabes que no comparto, bebé. Me importa una mierda quién sea," le dije, mis dientes rozando su hombro mientras la penetraba repetidamente. "Hombre o mujer, aun así estarían tocando lo que es _mío_."

Necesitaba apresurar esta mierda o a los dos nos tomaría por sorpresa cuando el agua caliente se acabara. Deslizando mi mano por su estómago, busqué su clítoris con la punta de mis dedos al mismo tiempo que mi otra mano tomó su seno, pellizcando su pezón.

"Córrete para mí," le supliqué, arrastrando mis dientes por el lóbulo de su oreja. "Sé que estás cerca. Sabes que lo necesitas, dulzura. Lo siento. No te resistas…" Cuando giré su clítoris entre mi pulgar y dedo índice, su respiración se detuvo, su coño se contrajo a mi alrededor, y su piernas temblaron. "Ahí está… déjate llevar…"

Se derrumbó con una sarta de maldiciones en un siseo, lo que solo provocó que cayera justo después de ella. "¡Mierda, maldita sea!" Jadeó, hundiéndose en mis brazos.

Riéndome entre dientes, rodeé su cintura con mi brazo para evitar que se resbalara. "Buenos días."

"Sí, por supuesto," susurró débilmente, pero sonrió contra mi mandíbula antes de dejar un beso ahí. "Supongo que tenemos unos tres minutos antes de que se acabe el agua caliente…"

"Sip, será mejor que te apures," le dije con una carcajada y una nalgada en su trasero húmedo antes de salir de la ducha y agarrar una toalla.

Se apresuró con su rutina, y ya casi terminaba cuando escuché su chillido y cuando cerró la llave del agua. Le tendí una toalla, agarrando su rostro y besando sus labios.

Haciendo que me mirara, "Podemos con esto. Tendremos nuestra prueba para cuando nos vayamos a la cama esta noche. ¿Entendido?"

Sonrió, mordiendo su labio inferior. "Sí. Lo sé." Me besó y luego agarró otra toalla para su cabello. "¿Los niños llegaron bien a su salón de clases?" Preguntó cuando entré a nuestra recámara.

"Sip," dije desde el armario. "Sammy estuvo genial, porque ya había conocido a su maestra de preescolar con la señora Cope. Aunque Bethy…" Suspiré, poniéndome mis _jeans_. "Lo juro, Bella. Ya casi tiene nueve años… y un niño…"

Bella se echó a reír. "Déjame adivinar… Colin."

"Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?" Le pregunté una vez que me puse la camiseta.

"Colin es el _chico_ en la clase. Las dos, Bethy y Abby hablan de él sin parar. Ya sabes, el que solía tartamudear," declaró. "¿Recuerdas? Estaba en su clase de jardín de niños…"

"¡Oh sí!" Bufé una carcajada. "Está bien, entonces. Pero lo juro, no va a tener citas hasta que tenga treinta."

Bella soltó una risita, palmeando mi hombro cuando entraba al armario. "Buena suerte con eso, Edward. Me dices en qué resulta cuando tenga quince, dieciséis años… ¿de acuerdo?"

Mis ojos se estrecharon, pero sacudí mi cabeza. "Como sea…"

~oOo~

"De acuerdo, hice que Alice revisara las finanzas del señor y la señora Martin," declaró Rose, azotando un archivo frente a nosotros. "Este caso acaba de hacerse más fácil."

"¿Cómo?" Pregunté, abriendo el archivo, pero mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba cuando vi las líneas resaltadas en la página frente a mí. "Oh. No importa."

Rose se echó a reír. "Exacto." Dio golpecitos con su dedo en la página. "Este cargo justo aquí es de un club en Port Angeles. De acuerdo al dueño y los negocios cercanos, sirve a… bueno…"

" _Swingers_ **(1)** ," dijo Bella con una risita divertida. "¿No lo sabía él en un principio?"

"Bueno, le pregunté," Rose declaró, sentándose frente a nosotros en la mesa de conferencias en la oficina.

"Dijo que le preguntó a su esposa, y su excusa fue que era el bar más cercano a su trabajo, que la mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo van ahí después de salir por una bebida o dos. Y él se creyó ese montón de mierda… más de una vez." Dijo con un suspiro, portando una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia. "Para ser honestos, no podría haber sabido qué tipo de lugar era este… solo que era un bar. No es tan… _conocedor_ , si entienden lo que digo."

Solté un resoplido con humor, simplemente porque había conocido al hombre. Era un poco _nerd_ , no que lo hiciera un mal hombre. Solo… ingenuo. Sin embargo, estaba determinado a encontrar pruebas concerniente a su esposa. Cogí una foto de la pareja en cuestión. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, prácticamente podía ver el letrero en neón que decía problemas. Donald Martin era delgado, que usaba lentes gruesos en sus gafas y una camisa de vestir. Sin embargo, Amanda Martin, estaba excesivamente maquillada, se cuidaba bien y gritaba exigente. Él ganaba bien, y ella lo gastaba. Y ese era el problema que estábamos enfrentando. El señor Martin estaba tratando de proteger sus intereses… y el futuro de sus hijos.

"Ella estaba fuera de su alcance desde el principio," murmuré, arrojando la foto sobre la mesa. "Él debía haber sabido que esa mierda no funcionaría."

Las chicas se echaron a reír, pero asintieron de acuerdo.

"Bueno, sí y no," Bella dijo con un suspiro, acercándose la misma foto. "Para ser justos, y según el señor Martin, se conocen de toda la vida. Prácticamente fue un matrimonio arreglado. Ellos solo… hicieron lo que se esperaba de ellos—ir a la universidad, casarse, tener hijos. Pero la gente cambia…"

"Oh, no me creo esas putas pendejadas," le dije con una carcajada, señalando a Amanda. "Mírala, dulzura. Ella grita problemas. Y él tuvo que haber visto algo en los—¿qué…? – seis años de matrimonio, que mostrara que era un poco… pervertida. Tuvo que haber empezado primero en casa."

"De verdad," Rose concordó, levantándose de la mesa. "Pero el hombre está en total negación. O lo estaba. Ahora solo quiere conseguir pruebas y deshacerse de ella."

Emmett, que había estado estudiando los planos del bar al que íbamos a ir esta noche, levantó la vista. "Estoy de acuerdo con Ed en esto. Pero, ¿cuál es el problema? Quiero decir, está bien, su esposa es un poco _kinky_. Podría decirse que eso es genial, y él, vaya que podría conseguir algo de coñ—"

"No te atrevas a terminar esa oración," Rose le advirtió.

Echándome a reír, mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Gemí cuando Bella me dio un codazo. "¿Qué, dulzura? En algo tiene razón. Este tipo podría vivir la más grande fantasía de mierda con un trío. No es lo mío, pero es una grande que algunas personas tienen."

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. "Bueno, obviamente Donald Martin no necesita de una fantasía como esa. Déjenlo en paz. Conseguiremos sus pruebas. ¿Sabemos si Amanda estará en el club después de que salga del trabajo?"

"Sí," dijo Rose, aun dándole una mirada furiosa con los ojos entrecerrados a un sonriente Emmett. "Él me llamó esta mañana para decirme que ella le dijo que hoy se iba a entretener con sus amigas después del trabajo, así que tienen entrada. Necesitan fotos, posiblemente pruebas de cara a cara y, si pueden, audio. No sé si ustedes dos quieran ponerse como carnada, o simplemente monitorear sus movimientos ahí dentro. Definitivamente, lo último es más fácil."

Gimiendo, mi rostro se arrugó en una mueca. "No quiero ser carnada…"

Bella soltó una risita, besando mi mejilla. "Yo tampoco," susurró, sonriendo cuando la miré. "Al principio, solo vamos a observar. Tal vez podamos captar algo de evidencia desde lejos."

"Dios, eso espero." Mi voz sonó quejumbrosa, pero me importó una mierda. No quería tocar, bailar, o coquetear con nadie más que la hermosa morena que en ese momento se estaba riendo de mí, y a su vez, tampoco quería que nadie hiciera esas cosas con ella. Me importaba una puta mierda si era actuación o no. "Ríete, dulzura."

Sonrió, pero se acercó una _tablet_. "Bueno, tenemos unas cuantas horas antes de que Amanda salga del trabajo y antes de que tengamos que irnos a Port Angeles, de modo que vamos a ponernos a trabajar en la agenda para los próximos casos."

Trabajamos la mayor parte del día, solo deteniéndonos para almorzar e ir a recoger a los niños de la escuela. Habíamos discutido mi solicitud de trabajar menos los fines de semana, menos horas tarde, y hasta ahora, todos estaban de acuerdo con la sugerencia. Llegamos a casa de después de haber estado con tía Kate y nos tomamos un tiempo no solo con los niños, sino también con mi papá y Esme. Ha habido viajes al parque, días de no hacer nada y ver películas cuando está lloviendo, y mucho de simplemente diversión.

Mi papá seguía en Forks, así que él y Esme iban a cuidar a los niños mientras, con suerte, terminábamos este caso en un maldito día. Papá no había tenido prisa de regresar a trabajar a _Twi Tech_. De hecho, estaba muy complacido con la forma en que Jacob Black estaba manejando las cosas en la oficina, de modo que se quedaba en Forks y trabajaba desde su oficina en casa cuando tenía que hacerlo. También había empezado el proceso de traer a Boris Zukov a Seattle. Tiró de algunos hilos, y probablemente gastó un montón de puto dinero, pero tenía a su viejo amigo instalado en una clínica de cuidado post-operatorio en menos de una semana después que regresamos de Alaska. Estaba malditamente seguro que Boris tendría pronto un nuevo hogar, y probablemente no lejos de las Torres _Tw_ i, donde por lo general mi papá vivía tiempo completo.

Bethy y Sammy estaban parloteando en el asiento trasero del coche cuando nos detuvimos frente a la casa para ver a papá y Esme esperándonos. Simplemente queríamos ver a los niños después de su primer día de vuelta a la escuela antes de marcharnos a Port Angeles.

Después de besos a los niños, promesas de ser cuidadosos, y cambiarnos de ropa, partimos a Port Angeles. Jasper y Emmett nos seguían en la SUV. Estarían monitoreando las pequeñas cámaras que Alice nos había puesto. Alice y Rose se habían quedado en la oficina de _Gravity_ a fin de encargarse de la información. Makenna no iba a empezar a trabajar hasta dentro de una semana. Wes había regresado de Virginia, por lo que estaban pasando tiempo juntos. Mickey, Obie, y Kaitlyn decidieron quedarse con tía Kate por unos cuantos días más.

Ya sea que quisiera admitirlo o no, definitivamente se echaba de menos a Kurt. Podía ver que se llevaría tiempo acostumbrarse a su ausencia en el equipo. Sin embargo, sabíamos de él casi diario. Él e Irina ya estaban en Nueva York, y Bella estaba feliz de que estuviera feliz, así que no podía decir mucho.

Estacionamos en la calle del bar, saliendo para encontrarnos con Emmett y Jasper. Por la fuerte música que podíamos escuchar desde afuera de edificio, el puñetero audio estaría fuera de cuestión. De modo que Emmett revisó nuestras pequeñas cámaras, y Jasper nos dijo que usáramos nuestros teléfonos para fotos si lo necesitábamos.

Bella se volvió hacia mí para echarme un vistazo. De repente, me sentí nervioso bajo su escrutinio. Me vestí casualmente con _jeans_ y una camisa negra de manga larga. La había dejado por fuera y con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos. No había una mierda que pudiera hacer con mi cabello, y no pude evitar pasar una mano por él.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, bajando la vista para verme y luego de nuevo a ella. Se veía malditamente letal, con una falda corta y una blusa que parecía poner sus tetas aún más en mi maldita cara. Quería enterrar mi rostro en ellas, pero supuse que ahora no era el momento.

"Te ves guapo," me dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

"Oh. Gracias," suspiré en alivio.

"¿Estás listo?"

"No."

Su risa fue fuerte, pero tomó mi mano y me llevó a rastras por la acera de todos modos.

El bar tenía el típico escenario de bar. Parecía ser una concurrida parada después del trabajo, y no era exactamente tan sórdido como lo había imaginado. Los bármanes eran un hombre una mujer—los dos igual de atractivos por separado. Los clientes, por el contrario, parecían… normales—parejas de apariencia normal de todas las edades, y solteros de apariencia normal, con bebidas de apariencia normal en sus manos. Estaba un poco sorprendido, aunque no estaba seguro lo que había esperado.

Bella se rio entre dientes, besando mi mejilla. "Luces como si esperaras que la gente tuviera sexo sobre las mesas."

"Eso hubiese sido… interesante, pero supongo que no estaba esperando… esto," le dije, señalando con mi barbilla hacia la pista de baile.

Sonrió, pero nos llevó hacia la barra. Los dos ordenamos una cerveza, solo para volvernos a inspeccionar nuestro entorno.

"Ah, ahí está ella," murmuré, tomando un sorbo de mi cerveza. "Al fondo de la pista de baile. Está con una mujer rubia."

"La veo." Bella dejó la botella sobre la barra, mirándome. "Parece que ya está en movimiento, así que… baila conmigo. Vamos a acercarnos para vigilarla."

Sonriendo, dejé mi botella sobre la barra, rodeé su cintura con mi brazo, y la acerqué. "Eso lo puedo hacer."

Bella y yo no salíamos, no nos íbamos de fiesta, y era jodidamente seguro que no hacíamos intercambio de pareja, pero ocasionalmente, salíamos a alguna parte o íbamos a alguna gala de _Twi Tech_ y bailábamos. Hubo un tiempo en mi vida donde clubes y bares me conseguían un polvo. Sin embargo, bailar con Bella era una forma completamente diferente de tortura. Conocía su cuerpo mejor que conocía el mío. Sabía perfectamente qué hacer para excitarla, para volverla loca, y eso conducía a más que un simple polvo. Bailar con Bella era como el juego previo. Algunas veces, de verdad amaba nuestros trabajos.

El ritmo en la pista era intenso, sensual, erótico. Nos abrimos paso entre la multitud en la pista de baile, colocándonos lo suficientemente cerca a Amanda para grabarla, o—si el caso lo necesitaba—estar accesibles a ella.

Amanda se estaba restregando a una mujer rubia como antes, pero apenas me di cuenta de su presencia, no cuando tenía a mi mujer restregándose contra mí. Sonriéndole a Bella, guie sus caderas, balanceándonos al ritmo de la música, y pegué mi frente a la suya.

"Eres hermosa, amor," le dije descaradamente. "La maldita cosa más _sexy_ aquí."

Sonrió, mordiendo su labio inferior antes de rozar sus labios con los míos. "Tú no estás tan mal, guapo."

Me encogí de hombros, pero la besé por el cumplido. Me importaba una mierda lo que otras mujeres vieran en mí. No estaba ciego—tenía un espejo o dos—pero simplemente no me importaba.

Mis ojos echaron un vistazo a nuestro objetivo, que nos veía mientras la mujer rubia bailaba detrás de ella. Habíamos llamado su atención, pero honestamente no creía que fuéramos su objetivo. También parecía no quitarle los ojos de encima a un hombre que estaba sentado al otro extremo de la barra.

"Ah, lo tengo," dije, girando a Bella de manera que su espalda estuviera pegada a mi pecho y mi boca en su oído. "El tipo en el bar… está viendo a estas dos. Debe estar con la rubia. ¿Lo ves? ¿Con traje, corbata, y una bebida en su mano?"

Bella asintió, dándose la vuelta para rodear mi cuello con sus brazos. "Estupendo. Será cosa de esperar, pero al menos no tenemos que participar."

Me reí de ella, pero asentí de acuerdo. "Excelente. Vamos por otra cerveza, bebé."

 **~oOo~**

" _Pago recibido, señorita Bella. Caso número 45723 está cerrado ahora_."

"Gracias, Igor," murmuró Bella desde su asiento frente a la mesa de conferencias. "El pobre señor Martin quedará marcado de por vida con las fotos que le conseguimos," dijo con una risita irónica, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Bueno, no ayuda que al parecer Donald Martin trabaja con el tipo de anoche," declaré, estremeciéndome ante el recuerdo. "Joder, no pude calentar el agua lo suficiente para deshacerme de las desagradables sensaciones que me dejó esa mierda…"

Toda la oficina se partió de la puta risa, pero los ignoré. Lo sabían. Sabían que habíamos seguido a los tres en cuestión a un parque local, donde la mierda había pasado de rara a simplemente retorcida. Incluso habían usado la minivan de Amanda, lo que era totalmente inapropiado, considerando que tenía niños en edad escolar que llevaba a todas partes ahí dentro. Conseguimos la evidencia suficiente para probarle al señor Martin que su esposa lo engañaba no con solo otro hombre, sino también una mujer. Se sentía herido, pero agradecido. Estaba al teléfono con su abogado incluso antes de que dejáramos la mesa del almuerzo el siguiente día.

Ahora era viernes, y la transferencia del señor Martin se había completado. Estábamos a punto de cerrar el negocio por el fin de semana. Bella cerró su _laptop_ , mirándome.

"¿Estás listo para ir a recoger a los niños a la escuela?" Preguntó, pero rodé mi silla acercándome a ella. "¿Qué?"

"En un segundo… dulzura," empecé a decir, metiendo su cabello detrás de su oreja. "Tu cumpleaños se acerca. Solo estaba pensando… que deberíamos hacer algo. ¿Qué te gustaría?"

"No necesito nada, Edward," dijo con un suspiro, pero sonrió con suficiencia en mi dirección.

"Bueno, eso es bueno. Significa que estoy haciendo mi trabajo," le dije, sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo al escuchar su dulce risita, "pero a lo que me refería era… ¿quieres una fiesta? ¿O quieres salir? Incluso podríamos ser solo nosotros dos, pero quiero hacer algo para ti, contigo… algo."

Su ceño se frunció, pero levantó su mano y tocó mi rostro. "Eso es algo difícil de decidir, cariño. Me encantaría tenerte para mí sola, pero también me gustaría estar con la familia y los niños."

Sonriendo, la besé. "Tú me dices, ¿está bien? Es tu decisión… cualquier cosa que se te ocurra en esa hermosa cabeza tuya."

Se echó a reír alegremente y me besó otra vez, un poco más intenso que el anterior. "Está bien, Edward."

 **~oOo~**

 **BELLA**

Mi cumpleaños cayó en viernes, y por órdenes de Edward, _Gravity_ estaba cerrada por un fin de semana largo… como si fuera un maldito día festivo. La idea me hizo sonreír en mi almohada. Me estiré perezosamente como un gato en la cama, disfrutando del aroma adherido a nuestras sábanas. Era puramente nosotros—sudor y sexo y algo cálido y reconfortante.

Probablemente necesitaba cambiarlas, pero no tenía deseos de hacerlo en ese momento. Habíamos tenido la casa para nosotros solos toda la noche—los niños se quedaron a dormir con _Poppy_ y _Nanny_ —y Edward se comprometió a mantenerme en la cama casi desde el segundo que se marcharon de la entrada. Mi cuerpo todavía sentía los efectos de sus caricias, de la forma en que lo doblegó a su voluntad, y cómo me había llevado a la cima tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta.

Escuché atentamente en la casa y solo oí suaves ruidos viniendo de la cocina. Sabía que solo teníamos unas cuantas horas antes de que todo el mundo empezara a llegar. Cuando Edward me preguntó lo que quería para mi cumpleaños, había estado indecisa. Quería tiempo con él a solas, pero también quería ver a todos. Por lo que mi dulce esposo me había dado las dos cosas. Me había dado toda la noche con él, y más tarde, todo el mundo vendría para una parrillada. Probablemente era la última vez que podríamos hacer una, con el otoño acercándose rápidamente. Mi única demanda fue, sin regalos. No necesitaba nada. Solo quería un día de diversión.

Después de viaje rápido al baño, recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo y me puse la camisa de botones de Edward del día anterior. El dèjá vu llegó a mi mente como un tren a toda velocidad cuando recordé la primera vez que había hecho exactamente lo mismo dentro de esa casa. El recuerdo de la primera vez que al fin me sentí libre de mis miedos, mis cicatrices, y la pesadilla a la que había sobrevivido me hizo sonreír. Y me hizo apresurarme por el pasillo hacia el olor a café.

Entrando en la cocina, admiré la usual, pero aun increíblemente hermosa vista de un Edward sin camisa, con gorra de béisbol apoyándose contra la encimera. El periódico estaba abierto sobre la isla mientras aromas deliciosos flotaban a mi alrededor. Fuertes brazos se apoyaban a cada lado del periódico mientras leía, pero un verde profundo se elevó, encontrando mi mirada.

"Buenos días," dijo, su voz profunda y aterciopelada. Rodeó la isla, caminando hacia mí, y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. "Buenos días, dulzura."

"Hola," dije con un suspiro, mis brazos rodeando su cuello.

Enterró su rostro en mi cuello, sus brazos rodeándome por completo. Chillé sorprendida cuando me levantó repentinamente del suelo y me colocó con gentileza en el banco.

"No te muevas," gruñó juguetonamente, apuntando con un dedo en mi dirección. "Hoy no vas a levantar un puñetero dedo, es el cumpleaños de la princesa."

Partiéndome de la risa, lo empujé un poco. "Edward, _nunca_ he sido una princesa. Ni siquiera lo intentes."

"Bueno, joder, inténtalo por hoy, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo riéndose entre dientes y su _sexy_ sonrisa torcida. "No estoy diciendo que tengas que usar una tiara o pavonearte por ahí con un tutú, pero al menos déjame mimarte," declaró mientras servía mi desayuno. Cuando se dio la vuelta y vio mis ojos entrecerrados, se detuvo, "¿Q-Qué?"

Solté una risita. Simplemente no pude contenerme. "Solo es gracioso que sepas lo que es una tiara."

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, dejó mi plato con una taza de café sobre la encimera. "Tenemos una hija de ocho años, Bella. Tienes suerte de que no tenga puesto esmalte de uñas brilloso," replicó. "Otra vez," agregó, lo que casi hizo que me cayera del banco por la risa.

"Los dedos de tus pies se veían lindos, cariño," le dije cuando me limpié las lágrimas de mis ojos.

"Lo sé," dijo con una sonrisa descarada. "Se me veía genial… ¿qué color era?"

"Besos vampiros," dije con una risita antes de tomar un sorbo de café.

Su risa era feliz y despreocupada. "De un vibrante rojo. Sip, me quedé con esa mierda como una semana. Bethy me obligó. Inspeccionaba mis malditos pies cada vez que me quitaba los zapatos." Se deslizó en el banco junto al mío. "Come, amor. Y luego tengo que instalar todo afuera." Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero él la cerró con las puntas de sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla. "No, no me vas a ayudar."

Fue mi turno de poner los ojos en blanco, pero sabía que era una discusión que no podría ganar. En ocasiones, Edward simplemente tenía que mimarme. Obviamente, hoy era uno de esos días.

Dulces besos encontraron mi sien. "Y ni siquiera pienses en salir hoy a la oficina," me advirtió. "Solo… relájate por un puto día, ¿sí?"

"Está bien, está bien, está bien," dije con un suspiro, sonriéndole con suficiencia. Pero no pude evitar inclinarme y besar sus labios. "Entonces… ¿quién viene hoy?"

"Los que ya sabes… y algunas sorpresas," respondió de forma críptica, mirando el periódico con exagerada concentración.

En ese momento, simplemente me di por vencida. Al parecer, Edward tenía planes, de modo que solo lo dejé hacer lo suyo. Mientras comía, la cocina quedó en un silencio cómodo, siendo el único sonido el tictac del reloj en la pared y el crujido del periódico. Cuando terminé, tomó mi plato, y me levanté para prepararme otra taza de café.

Ojos oscuros me recorrieron, y levanté una ceja en cuestión antes de tomar otro sorbo.

"Joder, me encanta cuando usas mi ropa, dulzura," dijo con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza despacio mientras una sonrisa curveaba las comisuras de su boca. "Eres la tentación personificada."

Caminó hacia mí y me quitó la taza de mis manos antes de dejarla en la encimera. Me levantó rápidamente y me colocó en la isla frente a él.

Edward apoyó sus manos a cada lado de mis piernas, pero se paró entre mis muslos al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la gorra a fin de pasar mis dedos por su cabello. Su mirada era casi solemne cuando habló.

"Mírame, amor," me ordenó con firmeza. "Eres… igual de hermosa que el día que te encontré. Espero que lo sepas. Espero que lo veas. Estos últimos ocho años han volado, y h-han s-sido u-una l-locura y-y d-divertidos, y j-jodidamente p-perfectos. N-No c-cambiaría u-un p-puñetero m-minuto. Si acaso, Bella, ahora te amo más."

Mi ceño se frunció, pero agarré cada lado de su rostro, atrayéndolo para un beso que terminó demasiado pronto.

"También te amo, Edward," le susurré contra sus labios.

Irguiéndose, sus manos apenas rozaron mis muslos desnudos. "Ahora… lo diré de nuevo. No vas a hacer nada. Ve a prepararte un baño de burbujas, tómate tu jodido tiempo vistiéndote, y relájate. Yo me encargo de esto."

Soltando unas risitas, lo saludé con sorna. "Señor, sí, señor," le dije con una sonrisa.

Hice exactamente lo que me dijeron. Me refugié en la recámara, tomando un largo baño, cantando al ritmo de la música, y consintiéndome totalmente. A través de la ventana, pude ver cuando la gente empezó a llegar. Al principio, eran los chicos. Jasper y Emmett pusieron toldos, mesas, y la parrilla mientras Rose puso los manteles y un par de hieleras. Lock y Load corrían a su alrededor, de vez en cuando logrando que alguien les arrojara la pelota. Alice, sin embargo, desapareció en la oficina, lo que joder, me hizo sentir curiosidad.

Para cuando salí hacia los escalones del porche delantero, Carlisle y Esme se estaba deteniendo en la entrada, con Alec, Sarah y Abby deteniéndose detrás de ellos. Boris estaba con Carlisle, y lo abracé.

"Bella," me saludó con una sonrisa.

Besé su mejilla. "Te ves mejor."

"Creo que eso se lo debo a ti… y a Carlisle," replicó, rodándole los ojos a su viejo amigo. "Nunca me permitirá pagarle esta."

"No," le dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza, "probablemente no."

Y aunque acababa de verlos la noche anterior, abracé a Bethy y Sammy con fuerza, preguntándoles si se habían portado bien con _Poppy_ y _Nanny_.

"Sí," dijo Sammy de su forma lenta acostumbrada, dándome su sonrisa torcida que era idéntica a la de Edward. Pero metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cargo. "Hicimos esto pala ti, mami."

Agarrando la tarjeta hecha a mano, sonreí al ver las pequeñas huellas de sus manos y su intento por escribir su nombre, el que estaba con crayón azul. El de Bethy estaba con un verde brillante.

"Beffy me ayudó," añadió, soltando una risita cuando lo cargué y planté besos en su guapo rostro. "¿Te gustó?" Chilló, retorciéndose en mis brazos.

"Me encantó. Gracias, mi niño guapo."

"Su S está al revés," Bethy susurró, sonriéndome. "No me dejó que la corrigiera."

Echándome a reír, me senté en los escalones del porche y la puse entre mis piernas. "Está bien. Tú también tuviste letras al revés cuando tenías su edad."

Soltó una risita, asintiendo ligeramente. "Lo sé, me las mostraste." Metió la mano en su bolsillo, mirando por encima de su hombro hacia su papá. "¡Papi, ¿ya se lo puedo dar?!" Gritó.

La risa de él fue adorable. "¿No puedes esperar, pequeña dulzura?"

" _Puedo_ ," argumentó, rodándole los ojos. "Es solo que no _quiero_."

Jasper soltó una carcajada por detrás de la parrilla, y empujó a Edward. "Ve, hermano, yo me encargo de esto. Juro que ella acaba de sonar igualita a ti."

Edward se rio entre dientes, dejando caer la toalla que tenía en el hombro sobre la mesa. Caminó hacia nosotros, sentándose en los escalones a mi lado. Le hizo señas a su hija para que continuara, portando una dulce sonrisa.

Bethy metió la mano al bolsillo de sus overoles, sacando un pequeño regalo envuelto con papel lustroso. El moño estaba un poco arrugado, pero no me importó.

"Esto, dulzura," Edward comenzó a decir en voz baja. "Esto es de nosotros." Hizo un gesto hacia él y los niños. "Sé que dijiste que sin regalos, pero para ser honestos, hemos tenido esto por un tiempo. Fue idea de los niños, y _técnicamente_ , no compramos nada."

Sonriendo al escuchar su nervioso parloteo, asentí. Por más que no quisiera regalos, honestamente no podía negarles nada a Bethy y Sammy, así que ahora se había despertado mi curiosidad. Arranqué el moño, lo pegué en la nariz de Sammy solo para hacerlo reír, y arranqué el papel. Una caja larga de terciopelo negro estaba en mis manos, y cuando la abrí, tuve que sonreír. Dentro estaba un hermoso medallón que tenía el mismo símbolo del león que residía en el bíceps de Edward—el escudo Cullen.

"Bella," Carlisle dijo con gentileza, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a mí. "Este era de Elizabeth, y Edward y yo pensamos que tú deberías tenerlo. Se lo di a ella como un regalo de bodas, pero creo que es el momento de que tú lo tengas."

Mi boca se abrió y cerró, y mis ojos se aguaron al considerar el honor que era tener su anillo de bodas en mi dedo, y ahora esto.

"Mira dentro, mami," Bethy suspiró, sus ojos de un verde brillante y muy dulces.

Abrí el medallón, mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta. Un lado del medallón contenía una foto bastante reciente de Bethy y Sammy. Parecían estar riendo a quién sea que tomó la foto, los dos vistiendo azul. El cabello de Bethy estaba medio recogido, el resto rizado alrededor de sus hombros. El cabello de Sammy estaba para todos lados, igualito al de su padre. En el otro lado, ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que alguien había tomado una foto de los dos, pero parecía ser bastante nueva.

"Chicos," dije con un suspiro, mirando a Carlisle y Sammy, luego a Bethy, y finalmente, la nerviosa expresión de Edward. "Me encanta. De verdad. Es perfecto."

Edward sonrió, levantó el cabello de mis hombros para dejar un beso en mi cuello. "Excelente," susurró en mi oído. "Sé lo que mi tatuaje significa para ti, Bella, pero no soy el único que pone a la familia en primer lugar, amor. Y-Y a-a m-mi m-mamá l-le e-encantaría s-saber q-que l-lo t-tienes."

Eso trajo lágrimas a mis ojos, y asentí, volviéndome para besarlo, luego acerqué a mis hijos. "Gracias chicos." Se lo di a Bethy. "Me ayudas a ponérmelo, niña hermosa."

Una vez puesto, me puse de pie para abrazar a Carlisle, susurrando, "Gracias."

"Lo que sea por ti, cariño. Espero que lo sepas," susurró en respuesta y luego besó mi frente.

"¡Oye, Ed! ¡Creo que todos están aquí, así que vamos a empezar con la fiesta!" Emmett gritó desde el otro lado del patio.

"No," Edward declaró, poniéndose de pie. "Estamos esperando unos cuantos más."

Mi ceño se frunció cuando observé quiénes ya estaban aquí. Todo mi equipo de _Gravity_ había llegado, incluyendo a Mickey, Obie y Kaitlyn. Makenna alimentaba felizmente a Wes con algunas fresas frescas en la mesa. Sabía que Kurt seguía en la costa este, y tía Kate había dicho que no podía venir. No podía decir quién faltaba.

Casi cuando terminaba mi conteo mental, un coche se paró en la entrada. Sonreí al ver al hombre enorme saliendo de la parte de atrás de una SUV. La figura gigante del Predicador hizo que el vehículo que estaba conduciendo se viera pequeño, pero su encantadora sonrisa iluminó el patio trasero.

"¡Predicador!" Todos los niños gritaron, corriendo hacia él.

Se echó a reír con su acostumbrada risa profunda, envolviéndolos a todos con sus enormes brazos.

Me eché reír, pero jadeé al ver quién estaba saliendo del lado del pasajero de su SUV. La señorita Geneva. Me puse entre sus brazos que me esperaban. Estaba vestida con su característica camiseta de fútbol americano—esta vez, era el equipo de casa de los Seahawks de Seattle.

"Oh, Bella, niña," dijo con cariño, abrazándome con fuerza. Cuando se apartó, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. "Feliz cumpleaños."

"Gracias," le dije, besando su mejilla. "No sabía que estaría aquí."

Se burló, rodando los ojos. "Como si fuera a perdérmelo. Ahora, me dijeron que sin regalos, pero nadie dijo que no podía cocinar para ti." Señaló con su pulgar hacia el asiento trasero del coche. "Te hice tu favorito."

Soltando una risita, la ayudé con la puerta, chillando de felicidad al ver un enorme pastel de chocolate. Y escrito con letra temblorosa estaba, "Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella."

"Dámelo, amor," Edward dijo, extendiendo sus manos. "Yo lo agarro."

Lo coloqué con cuidado en sus manos, pero él no tuvo otra opción más que agacharse para que la señorita Geneva pudiera besar su mejilla.

"Mm, mm, mm," le murmuró, haciendo que sus orejas se tornaran rosadas. "Hola, precioso." Se giró hacia mí. "Dime que recibiste algo de eso por tu cumpleaños."

Edward solo soltó un resoplido y se alejó para poner el pastel en medio de la mesa. Me eché a reír cuando escuché la orden, "Mantén los dedos alejados de la cobertura," y no estaba segura si le estaba hablando a los niños o a Emmett.

Le guiñé un ojo a la señorita Geneva para responder su pregunta, lo que la hizo reír bulliciosamente, y luego rodeé la camioneta para abrazar a Predicador.

"Me da gusto verte, Bella," dijo con su vozarrón contra la parte superior de mi cabeza. "¡Y vaya, vaya, algo huele muy bien!"

"¡Entonces, vamos a comer!" Le dije, guiándolo y a la señorita Geneva hacia la mesa.

La comida estuvo increíble. Entre los filetes de Edward y sus _chili dogs_ , las costillas a la barbacoa de Jasper, y las hamburguesas especiales de Alec, el patio trasero olía asombroso. Al parecer todo el mundo había traído algo—ensalada de patatas, frijoles horneados, ensalada de macarrones—y los chicos también habían hecho mazorcas a la parrilla para los niños.

La mesa estaba a rebosar, ruidosa y llena de risa. Las conversaciones cubrieron de todo, desde casos pasados en los que había trabajado _Gravity_ , a cómo estaban las cosas en el vecindario de Predicador. La respuesta a lo último fue fantástico. Estaba próspero y limpio, y los residentes estaban felices.

Sentí una mano cálida en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, y le sonreí a Edward.

"Pastel, amor. Y luego creo que Alice tiene algo para ti," dijo en voz baja.

Cuando le estreché mis ojos a Alice, simplemente soltó una risita. Y me di cuenta que no podía simplemente precisar cuándo se nos había unido en la mesa.

"Basta, basta, basta," repitió las tres veces acostumbradas. "No gasté ni un centavo, Bells."

Suspiré, sacudiendo mi cabeza. Al parecer todo el mundo había encontrado un tipo de laguna en mi solicitud de no regalos. Finalmente, le dije que lo hiciera. "Lo que digas, Alice."

Al parecer le dio a Edward su mirada de cachorro suplicante, quién simplemente se rio, diciendo, "¡De acuerdo, bien! Eso primero y luego el pastel."

Alice sonrió, evidentemente feliz al salirse con la suya, pero se volvió de nuevo hacia mí. "Te hice algo. De hecho, en realidad es para ti y para Edward, pero sé que te encantará." Giró su _laptop_ hacia mí, diciendo, "Igor, reproduce el video."

" _Como guste, señorita Alice_ …"

Empezó con un ritmo bastante intenso, y todos se reunieron a mí alrededor al mismo tiempo que Edward tomaba mi mano, susurrando, "Esto debe ser bueno."

Solté una risita, pero se quedó atorada en mi garganta, cuando se abrió mi boca al ver lo que Alice había montado. Era mi vida, pero era más que eso.

Parecían ser fotos, videos y destellos de mi vida, pero comenzó con la foto mía y de Edward como infantes acurrucados el uno al otro, luego la misma foto con nuestros padres sonriéndonos. Había fotos espantosas de mi infancia, pero al menos Rose estaba en algunas de ellas conmigo, haciendo que se partiera de la risa. Mi mamá y mi papá estaban ahí, junto con algunas de Charlie y Carlisle. Pasaron una tras otra, y crecí justo ahí en la pantalla mientras la melodía continuaba escuchándose. Pero jadeé al ver el video de seguridad que había olvidado que ella tenía.

"¡Oh Dios mío, Alice!" Le grité, pero me reí al mismo tiempo.

"Oh no," Edward gimió, sacudiendo su cabeza.

A todo color estaba el video de seguridad de hace más de ocho años atrás. En la escalera de la oficina legal. Era el primer beso de Edward y mío. Alice lo había editado, pero era bastante obvio que estábamos totalmente encabronados con el otro. Y solté unas risitas, porque ahora lo conocía muy bien, y ver su rendición fue graciosísimo. Su rostro, su postura, sus manos en puños gritaban, "A la mierda," y me besó con ganas, y provocó un bullicioso vitoreo de todos detrás de nosotros.

Echándole un vistazo a Edward, me eché a reír cuando articuló, "El mejor beso que me han dado jamás."

Él recibió palmadas en la espalda, todas las chicas chillaron, pero el video continuó. Mi corazón dolió con las siguientes fotos, porque podía ver que alguien había tomado unas cuantas no mucho después de ese beso. Vi el amor puro e íntegro irradiando de Edward mientras me hablaba o se arrodillaba frente a mí o incluso se sentaba junto a mí, pero también podía ver cuán… dañada había estado, con manchas oscuras bajo mis ojos por falta de sueño, con cicatrices, miedo y pánico. Podía ver que la única luz en mis ojos aparecía cuando Edward estaba cerca, y provocó que me enamorara de él otra vez por simplemente haber encontrado la infinita paciencia y calma para traerme de vuelta a la tierra de los vivos.

Cada mujer que se había quedado en la casa de seguridad de la montaña gritó piropos cuando el famoso video de los chicos cortando madera hizo su aparición. Un vistazo a Edward me dijo que no tenían idea que los habíamos filmado en ese entonces. Su risa incrédula, pero completamente divertida.

La melodía continuó, y hubo fotos de casos en los que habíamos trabajado, fiestas que hicimos, y varias de cuando estaba embarazada de los dos, Bethy y Sammy. Mi corazón suspiró de amor cuando vi unas fotos hermosas de Edward conmigo, con Bethy y Sammy, y unas cuantas de los cuatro.

Reprimí un sollozo al ver una foto de Sam y yo. Obviamente estábamos en casa de tía Kate, porque él me estaba ayudando con Goliat. Su rara sonrisa era enorme y feliz, sus cicatrices apenas visibles, pero por otro lado, nunca lo fueron para mí.

Cuando terminó, sacudí mi cabeza, limpiando las lágrimas que habían caído por mis mejillas. "Gracias, Alice."

Se levantó de la mesa y me abrazó, dejando un estuche de DVD frente a mí. "Solo por si acaso quieras verlo de nuevo," me dijo en un susurro.

Edward se levantó, encendió las velas en el pastel, y lo colocó frente a mí. Él se sentó a mi lado, diciendo, "Pide un deseo, dulzura."

Apenas podía hablar, mucho menos apagar las velas en ese momento, pero miré a mi alrededor. Mi familia estaba seleccionada cuidadosamente y era perfecta. Estaba rodeada por buenos amigos. Eran mis hermanas—Makenna, Rose, Alice, Mickey, y Sarah. Eran mis hermanos—Alec, Emmett, Jasper. Y eran mis padres adoptivos, Carlisle y Esme. Por último, miré a mis hijos, amando muchísimo que eran una hermosa mezcla de mí y el hombre que amaba más que nada en el mundo.

Sorbiéndome un poco la nariz, mi mirada se posó en Edward. El perfectamente imperfecto Edward. Mi fortaleza y la razón por la que hoy seguía con vida. Le articulé un 'te amo', provocando que me guiñara un ojo.

"Dulzura, pide un deseo. Las velas se van a consumir," dijo con una dulce risita.

Tomé una respiración profunda, sabiendo en el fondo de mi corazón que no tenía nada que desear. Tenía todo y algo más. Estaba agradecida y feliz, y deseé lo único que quedaba… que siempre fuera así de malditamente bueno.

 _ **El Fin**_

* * *

 **(1)** **Swinger o swinging, es una palabra inglesa que define la actividad sexual no monógama que se experimenta en pareja. La expresión equivalente en castellano sería "pareja liberal" que refiere al comportamiento que reconoce y acepta la ampliación del horizonte sexual de la pareja; incluye un amplio rango de actividades eróticas y sexuales realizadas entre una pareja y una o más personas.**

* * *

 **Pues** _ **sí, llegó el final :'( Aunque algunas veces necesité descansar un poco de estás traducciones, no voy a negar que son mis personajes favoritos. Drotuno logró crear en un ambiente de caos, como inició esta serie, una amistad y camaradería única entre estos personajes. Quiero darle las gracias en especial a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, por acompañarme en cada una de estas historias. Por apartar de su tiempo para revisar cada uno de los capítulos, corregirlos y sugerir mejoras, muchas veces con poco margen de tiempo para hacerlo. Gracias amiga :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a las que han estado aquí desde la primera historia de esta saga 'Blood & Glory', gracias por leerlas, ponerlas en alertas y favoritos, por recomendarlas. Pero sobre todo, muchas gracias por darnos ánimos con sus reviews, sus palabras son el más grande aliciente para seguir haciendo esto. NUNCA lo olviden. **_

_**Ahora, saben que la responsable de esta increíble saga es nuestra querida autora "Drotuno", sin ella no existiría Mercward, Dulzura, la pequeña dulzura, Sammy, Poppy y cada uno de estos personajes que aunque tienen el nombre de los personajes de Meyer, Drotuno supo hacerlos suyos y darles personalidades increíbles, algunas muy diferentes a las de los personajes originales. Así que, ¿no creen que se merece unas palabras de agradecimiento? Por supuesto que sí, sé que muchas de ustedes son lectoras anónimas (fantasma), no puedo obligarlas a dejar review, pero les agradecería enormemente que por esta ocasión se tomen unos minutos de su tiempo para dejar un review a la autora de esta increíble saga. Y como les dije en mi grupo, en esta ocasión será en español. Quiero que ella tenga la oportunidad, si quiere, de saber su verdadero sentir, no algo que yo haya escrito. Puede usar un traductor, por lo pronto, y yo trataré de mandarle poco a poco la traducción. Las que saben inglés pueden dejar su review en ese idioma. Déjenle saber lo que sienten por la historia, solo les voy a pedir que no insistan en una quinta entrega, porque ella ya ha dejado muy claro no la escribirá.**_

 _ **Así que, por favor, vayan a mi perfil, ahí está el link de la historia original y déjenle un review a Drotuno para darle las gracias y alentarla a seguir creando personajes como estos. En mi grupo también pondré el link.**_

 _ **Pues es todo, marcamos completa esta historia y un final a esta saga. Tengo otras traducciones que si no las han leído espero se den la oportunidad de leer, están en mi perfil, y a las que me han seguido durante todas ellas, hay otras que se avecinan. De modo que si no me tienen en alerta de autor, pueden poner ahora, aunque últimamente FF se ha portado como diva y no quiere mandar avisos pero espero que lo resuelvan pronto.**_

 _ **Gracias de nuevo, y nos seguimos leyendo. ¡Adieu!**_


End file.
